The Lion Guard: Dos corazones, un solo destino
by Rakan The White Tiger
Summary: Un extraño sueño despierta en Kion una clase de sentimientos que nunca ha experimentado antes, sentimientos que van reflejados hacia cierta Cheeta. De pronto, por medio de su familia y amigos, se dará cuenta de que estos sentimientos serán solo el comienzo de una nueva etapa de su vida, tanto para el como para Fuli. Historia en su fase final
1. El sueño de Kion

Buenas muchachos, recientemente he acabado de ver los 28 capítulos de la Guardia del León y he notado mucho que las personas les encantan emparejar a Kion con Fuli y Jasiri, así que empezare con la primera parejita ya que me parece más tierna y aparte de que se llevan muy bien y se conocen desde hace tiempo, por lo cual un posible romance entre ellos pueda nacer.

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney, todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El sueño de Kion**

Era un día normal en la roca del Rey, estaba amaneciendo por lo cual muchos animales comenzaron a hacer sus deberes matinales, el sol comenzaba a salir desde las lejanías y los primeros rayos de sol llegaban con una calurosa bienvenida a la cueva de la roca, iluminando un poco la densa oscuridad que hay dentro de ella. Dentro de la cueva todos los leones estaban descansando luego de un ardo día de trabajo del día pasado, algunas leonas habían trabajado de más debido a algunas celebraciones que se realizaban una vez al año en la roca del Rey y estaban completamente exhaustas, lo mismo ocurre con la familia real, los 4 miembros estaba muy agotados ya que ellos tenían la mayor labor del reino, la de mantener tranquilo a todo el mundo y estar en paz con el resto de los grupo de animales.

Encima de una gran roca plana, se encontraban descansando los hermanos, uno acurrucado encima del otro, Kion debajo y Kiara arriba de él, esta pequeña piedra era su lugar de descanso favorito de ambos ya que allí se reencontraban la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ninguno de los 2 tenía deberes importantes que cumplir, lo cuales eran pocas veces, Kiara estaba en su entrenamiento de ser una futura reina y Kion estaba patrullando todas las zonas con la guardia del León, por lo cual no tenían mucho tiempo entre hermanos.

En un punto del sueño de ambos, Kion se comenzó a mover de forma rara, primero movía las garras como si estuviera golpeando algo y comenzó a mencionar un nombre peculiar, Kiara por su parte era de sueño pesado, por lo que los movimientos de su hermano no lograron despertarla. Hasta que Kion se dio una vuelta y dejo caer de golpe a Kiara contra la roca, esta vez si la había despertado. Ella solo se limitó a suspirar y a estirarse, su hermano le había quitado el sueño de golpe.

Kion: Fuli - susurro mientras se volvía mover cerca al borde de la piedra

Kiara con una ceja levantada: ¿Fuli?

De pronto Kion se dio otra vuelta y cayó fuertemente al suelo de la roca, despertándolo al instante con un dolor inmenso, Kiara se preocupó al instante, era la primera vez que veía que su hermano se comportaba de forma rara a la hora de descansar. Se le acerco lentamente y lo vio allí, tirado en el suelo con una mirada de dolor

Kion: Ouch - susurro un dolido kion mientras trata de ponerse en pie.

Kiara: Kion ¿estás bien? - se le acercó y le ayudo a incorporarse, la caída había sido muy fuerte y hasta ella sintió dolor al verlo caer de esa manera.

Kion: Creo que sí, no me rompí nada afortunadamente - observo cada parte de su cuerpo sin encontrar ninguna herida

Kiara: Hermano debes ser más cuidadoso al momento de descansar, creo que comiste demasiado anoche, por eso te dio una pesadilla.

Kion recordando el sueño: No creo que haya sido una pesadilla Kiara, más bien fue un sueño muy confuso, raro y... hermoso por así decirlo

Kiara: Aja ¿y se puede saber que sueño tuvo mi hermanito? - pregunto mientras se estiraba nuevamente.

Kion observo a su alrededor y sabía que lo mejor era contárselo afuera, el eco de sus voces dentro de la cueva era muy alto y podrían molestar a sus padres y al resto de la manada, con una pata le pidió a Kiara que lo siguiera, ella subió una ceja y se limitó a seguirlo. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la punta de la roca del rey, ambos se sentaron y contemplaron la vista. El reino en el amanecer se veía hermoso, Kiara adoraba disfrutar la vista al igual que Kion pero esta vez fue diferente, observo de reojo a su hermano y lo vio perdido en sus pensamientos, parecía preocupado, hasta un poco triste.

Kiara tocando la cabeza de su hermano: ¿Y bien?, cuénteme ese sueño tan amigable y raro que tuvo.

Kion con un suspiro: Esta bien pero ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie por favor?

Kiara levantando una garrita mientras le sonreía: Esta bien, eres mi hermano y no revelaría tus secretos a nadie, promesa de hermanos - Kion le sonrió y unió su garrita con la de su hermana y luego se dieron un gran abrazo. De esa manera sellaban sus promesas mutuamente.

Kion: Bueno comienza así, sabes que mayormente la guardia del León se encarga de expulsar a Janja y sus secuaces de las tierras del reino no? Es lo que mayormente hacemos a diario.

Kiara: Si, eso lo sé, siempre los veo correr de manera divertida a los 5 - sonríe al recordar todas las veces que Kion expulsaba a las hienas.

Kion: Pues bien, en este sueño la guardia no estaba completa, faltaban Ono, Bunga y Beshte. Solo estábamos yo y...

Kiara: ¿Fuli?

Kion con una mirada de sorpresa: Si Fuli, ¿cómo adivinaste lo que iba a decir? - mirándola aun con una cara de sorpresa

Kiara solo se limitó a sonreír y decir: Continua, luego te cuento como lo adivine

Kion: Bueno está bien, en ese sueño paso algo que nunca me imaginé que pasaría, estábamos yo y Fuli echando a Janja de las praderas, y cuando llegamos a las lejanías, Fuli salto sobre él y lo inmovilizo. -suspiro por lo que venía a continuación- Pero de alguna manera increíble, Janja se zafo de ella y la inmovilizo por completo y el...

Kiara solo prestaba atención a cada detalle de lo que relataba su hermano: ¿Y el?

La mirada de Kion cambio, se mostraba muy enojado, hasta al grado de asustar a su hermana, nunca lo había visto tan enojado en todas las veces que conversaba con el sobre algún tema en especial.

Kion: Kiara, el la beso... la beso en frente mío y yo no pude contener la ira, estaba demasiado molesto, inclusive más molesto que estuve cuando Janja y su grupo tenían rodeada a nuestra madre aquel día y había algo más... me sentí triste, decepcionado y hasta abatido al ver esa escena.

En ese instante Kiara le interrumpió a su hermano, era obvio que esa escena si era fuerte para él, con ver la expresión del rostro de Kion lo sabía, conocía bien a su hermano y hacerlo enojar a tal punto era algo difícil. Otra cosa que conocía Kiara es que Fuli jamás en la vida se dejaría besar por nadie, absolutamente nadie, menos por una hiena y mucho menos en contra de su voluntad.

Kiara acariciando la melena de su hermano: Tranquilo y espera un momento, en la cueva mencionaste que el sueño fue hermoso, y no veo que ver a Janja hacer tal acto sea algo lindo.

Kion se limitó a sonreír: Es que aún no termino de contarte toda la historia, ya estamos llegando a esa parte.

Kiara suspirando: Esta bien pero intenta calmarte un poco hermano, esa ira irracional no tiene que estar fluyendo en ti ¿vale?

Kion: Esta bien pero... estaba tan furioso que casi uso el rugido y eso no iba a terminar bien, no por el sueño sino porque de haberlo desatado, podría haber rugido inconscientemente dentro de la roca y haber lastimado a toda nuestra familia.

Kiara lo pensó bien y tenía mucha lógica lo que le decía Kion, un rugido y la roca del rey se destruiría por completo.

Kion regresando al tema: Pero bueno, mi ira fue tan fuerte que me lance contra Janja y comencé a golpearlo sin piedad, hasta que Fuli me detuvo y me pidió que lo dejara ir, yo al escuchar eso me deprimí mucho, pero lo que más me deprimió y me sorprendió a la vez, fue ver a Fuli llorando... estaba llorando mucho.

Kiara: Fuli llorando... bueno eso es algo increíble de ver, nunca la vi llorando en toda mi vida.

Kion: Yo tampoco, pero lo que vino a continuación fue el punto que elimino para siempre esa depresión, ira, rabia y todos esos malos sentimientos. Ella me dijo lo siguiente, Kion sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonrojarse y Kiara noto esto a la perfección.

Fuli: Kion lo siento, Janja me tomo desprevenida y no pude hacer nada... pero lo que quiero que sepas es que mi primer beso no quería que fuera para janja, sino para otro - ella se le acerco a Kion a tal grado de estar cara a cara.

Kion: Y ella me beso... me beso Kiara, Fuli me beso. Cuando lo hizo me sentí como si estuviera en las nubes y creo que allí termino el sueño, ya que lo siguiente que recuerdo es mi caída. - menciono esto último mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Kiara simplemente comenzó a reírse del sueño de Kion, tanto así que no pudo con la risa y se tiro hacia el suelo. A Kion no le hizo mucha gracia este detalle pero sabía de corazón que su hermana no lo hacía con malicia, al menos no como lo harían sus amigas Tiifu y Zuri.

Cuando Kiara se tranquilizó, miro a su hermano y comenzó a acariciarle la melena

Kiara: Hermanito eso se llama celos y amor, tuviste muchos celos de Janja y lo que sentiste con ese beso fue amor puro.

Kion algo confundido: ¿Hablas del amor que sentimos hacia nuestros padres, ese tipo de amor?

Kiara suspiro al ver que su hermano no captaba la idea: No, este sentimiento es aún más profundo y solo nace cuando tienes una amistad muy grande con una chica, es parte del ciclo de la vida, esa confusión que tienes se llama enamoramiento.

Kion al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana estaba tratando de decirle, entro en pánico: ¿Yo? Enamorado de Fuli, pero... es mi mejor amiga y parte de la guardia del leon.

Kiara se levantó y con una garra comenzó a dibujar en el suelo las figuras de sus padres cuando eran cachorros y la imagen de Zazu. Luego llamo a Kion para que viera lo que había dibujado, este extrañado accedió y observo atentamente.

Kiara: Veamos, ¿dónde he escuchado esa frase antes, la de "Es mi mejor amiga"? - luego de eso miro a Kion y le sonrió picaronamente.

Kiara: Veras Kion, cuando nuestros padres eran cachorros como nosotros, ellos eran mejores amigos, jugaban juntos, viajaban juntos, hacían todas las cosas juntos, tal y como tu juegas y entrenas con Fuli. Un día Zazu se les acerco y les dijo que ambos formaban una hermosa pareja, nuestros padres se confundieron en ese momento y no sabían a lo que se refería Zazu, hasta que él les revelo que ya estaban comprometidos, que se iban a casar en un futuro y nuestro padre dijo exactamente lo mismo que mencionaste hace un rato.

Kion: De Ja vu - susurro - ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que en un futuro me voy a comprometer y me casare con Fuli?

Kiara con una sonrisa: Puede que sí o puede que no, todo depende de ti y de ella, pero algo es seguro hermano, tú ya estás enamorado de ella, ahora lo que tienes que averiguar es si ella siente lo mismo por ti. Aparte un león con una chita es algo poco común por aquí pero es tierno y lindo, nuestro padre aceptaría con gusto a la pareja que tu elijas Kion.

Kion estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, es cierto que quería muchísimo a Fuli pero a tal grado de que sus sentimientos hacia ella se transformaran en amor era algo que no esperaba, con las palabras de Kiara fue aceptándolo de poco a poco, Kion era un león tranquilo y comprensible, Kion no podía negar la verdad, no podía sacar a Fuli de su cabeza y al recordar el beso, su corazón latía a mil veces por segundo.

Kion mirando a su hermana seriamente: Kiara que debería hacer, esto es tan repentino, ¿cómo hablare normalmente con Fuli ahora que la estoy viendo de otra manera?

Kiara: Pues para empezar debes aceptarlo y hacer lo que te dije Kion, con el tiempo tienes que ver si Fuli también está enamorada de ti y pues el resto es historia, deja que el ciclo de la vida continué entre ustedes 2. Tu y yo ya estamos creciendo y creo que poco a poco nos está llegando la hora de continuar nuestras vidas con alguien especial, alguien que comparta nuestros sueños y nos quiera tal cual somos.

Kion luego de pensarlo mucho finalmente lo acepto por completo y a la vez se quedó sorprendido por la sabiduría de su hermana, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablarle de manera "adulta", desconocía pero a la vez amaba mas a la nueva Kiara

Kion dándole un abrazo a su hermana: Gracias hermana, de verdad muchas gracias, ya todas mis dudas están despejadas y gracias a tus palabras ya estoy mejor y más feliz que nunca.

Kiara correspondiendo el abrazo: No te preocupes hermano, es el deber de una futura reina lidiar con estas cosas y sabes algo... ahora que estamos compartiendo un momento de hermanos te voy a revelar un secreto.

Kion con curiosidad pregunto: ¿Y qué es?

Kiara algo apenada: Yo también estoy enamorada, pero lo mío es un poco más complicado.

Esta vez Kion era el que le iba a dar la sorpresa de su vida.

Kion: Déjame adivinar, es un leoncito color marrón con mechón negro y ojos verdes, y el más comprensible de las lejanías?

Kiara lo miro con sorpresa, adivino totalmente de quien es el león que había capturado su corazón: ¿Co...Como supiste que era Kovu?

Kion le sonrió y recordó a Kovu y a su peculiar madre: Lo conocí una vez en una misión con la guardia del León cuando Jasiri vino a pedirnos ayuda, sobre una familia de leones que se había mudado a su habitad y les habían robado el agua. - suspiro - Créeme esa fue una de las misiones más difíciles que he tenido y bueno, Kovu me contó que ya te había conocido hace algún tiempo, y como yo soy el único león macho de esta zona, pues Kovu es el candidato a su flechazo, así fue como llegue a esa conclusión.

Kiara: Ya veo, es una suerte que siga bien, me divertí mucho con el cuándo lo conocí pero cuando nuestros padres nos encontraron se armó un lio y bueno, desde ese día no nos pudimos ver nunca más. - dijo esto último mirando el suelo con la orejas bajas.

Kion acaricio a Kiara: Oye no lo voy a negar, Kovu me agrada, es el más sabio de toda su familia, si quieres tal vez yo podría llevarte con el uno de estos días con la guardia del león, así estarías protegida y volverías a verlo después de mucho tiempo.

Kiara se alegró al escuchar esas palabras: ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad lo harías por mí?

Kion: Claro Kiara, para eso están los hermanos y después de lo que has hecho hoy por mí, como no cumplirle un detalle así, creo que ambos ya estamos enamorados y debemos hacer lo posible para que ese amor se vuelva realidad ¿no te parece?

Kiara salto encima de su hermano: Gracias Kion, en serio muchas gracias- dijo esto último dándole un abrazo mientras le ronroneaba.

Kion: De nada Kiara, pero que esto quede en secreto entre nosotros, si nuestro padre se entera, es posible que haya problemas. Además no creo que Zira quiera volver a verme, luego del tremendo rugido que le lance se lo pensara 3 veces antes de venir a atacarnos, el problema será encontrar a Kovu.

¿?: ¿Oh así que planean buscar al hijo de Zira en secreto?

Ambos cachorros se asustaron al escuchar esa voz, era su madre Nala quien venía a verlos luego de una larga siesta, ambos voltearon para verla con una mirada de ira, pero fue todo lo contrario, vieron a su madre con una sonrisa. Ella se acercó y les dio un abrazo.

Nala: Escúchame Kion, me parece muy lindo lo que haces por tu hermana y también se lo que paso contigo y Fuli ,y Kiara tiene prácticamente la razón, es el ciclo de la vida, yo no tengo ningún problema con que ustedes estén con las personas que aman, ya sean de las lejanías o de otra especie, pero si van a hacer algo peligroso como ir a las lejanías ustedes solos con la guardia incluida, están equivocados. Yo iré con ustedes, Zira es muy peligrosa y no voy a correr el riesgo de que les pase algo, será un secreto entre los 3 ¿está bien?

Kion y Kiara intercambiaron miradas y le sonrieron a su madre, aceptando su oferta. Nala los abrazo un poco más fuerte con un ronroneo cariñoso.

Nala: Mis pequeños niños ya están creciendo - les dio una lamida a ambos

Kiara: ¿Entonces cuándo podremos ver a Kovu?

Kion: Creo que será dentro de una semana, ahora mismo creo que no es el momento indicado. - en eso Kion recuerda algo - Ahora que lo pienso, dentro de una semana se celebra el Upendi

Nala: Bien pensado Kion, así podrán mostrar sus afectos por Fuli y Kovu.

Kion y Kiara se sonrojaron al saber ese detalle. En eso llega una voz familiar desde el cielo, era Ono quien estaba desesperado por alguna razón.

Ono aterrizando al lado de Kiara: Kion! Janja y su grupo están a punto de cazar a las cebras - dijo señalando hacia el norte mientras observaba con su vista aguda a las hienas - Y eso no es lo peor, esta vez son mas de 7 hienas.

Kion: Vale tranquilizate Ono que te va a dar un ataque, reúne al resto de la guardia, nos encontraremos en los pastizales.

Ono respirando profundamente: Entendido - afirmo mientras se iba en busca de los demás miembros.

Kion observando a su madre y hermana: Bueno creo que aquí acaba nuestra charla, Mama, hermanita ya debo ir a trabajar con los muchachos.

Nala: Ten cuidado hijo, confiamos en ti la seguridad del reino.

Kiara: Suerte Kion y trate de no ser tan meloso con su nueva novia

Kion se sonrojo: Ella no es mi novia Kiara - frunció el ceño en ella

Kiara: Que si lo es - replico

Kion aun mas rojo: Claro que no!

Kiara: Por ahora - dijo esto último mientras se iba corriendo a la cueva con una sonrisa.

Kion suspirando: Hermanas...

Nala solo se limito a sonreir al ver tan divertida escena y se giro directo hacia la cueva, dejando solo a su hijo aun apenado por las palabras de su hermana.

Kion observo por debajo de la roca y noto que ya toda la guardia estaba allí, cuando vio a Fuli se le subió un nudo a la garganta.

Kion: ¡Heyvi Kabisa! esto será más difícil de lo que pensé... - pensó observando a la chita quien la miraba desde los pastizales. bueno allí vamos. - bajo por la roca de la derecha para ver a sus amigos, todos listos para partir.

Kion: Hola muchachos, ¿listo para patear traseros de hienas?

Bunga: Puedes apostarlo, sera bungafantastico - respondió mostrándola los músculos de su brazo

Ono: Afirmativo - grito desde el cielo

Fuli: Me agrada mucho esa idea

Beshte: Yo me anoto.

Kion: Bien muchachos vamos.

Todos corriendo: ¡Hasta el fin de las praderas, Guardia de León defensa!

 **Fin del Capitulo 1**

* * *

 **Palabras del escritor:**

 **Esta es mi primera historia del Rey León, luego de ver la primera temporada de la Guardia del Leon me anime a crear esta humilde historia, por lo que todo tipo de criticas es bien recibida siempre y cuando no se falte el respeto. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Un gran saludo a todos los lectores.**


	2. El accidente de Kion y la herida de Fuli

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte, que estará dividida en 2 fragmento por lo largo que es, disfrútenlo

 **Capítulo 2** : **La relación entre Kion y Fuli, y el accidente.**

Cuando la guardia completa emprendió el viaje contra las hienas, Fuli vio a Kion un poco extrañado, ella lo había saludado cuando bajaba por la roca pero este la saludo tartamudeando y desviando la mirada, como si no quisiera hablar con ella. Esto provoco confusión en la mente de la chita, al principio quiso preguntarle a Kion por ese extraño detalle pero en medio camino decidió ignorarlo ya que había otras cosas más importantes en que pensar como por ejemplo, echar a las hienas del reino.  
Los pensamientos de Fuli se vieron interrumpidos ante las palabras de Ono. Quien se notaba cada vez más nervioso debido a lo que veía.

Ono con un tono asustado: Muchachos, será mejor que nos demos prisa, las hienas ya están a solo 2 metros de las cebras.  
Kion: Tranquilo Ono, ya estamos a medio camino - de pronto se detuvo y miro el camino hacia el habitad de Beshte.  
Fuli al observarlo se detuvo: ¿Kion que estás haciendo?, llegaremos tarde. - esto hizo que todo el equipo se detuviera y miraran a su líder.  
Kion observándola: Creo que tengo un plan, si esto funciona llegaremos en menos de 3 minutos donde las cebras pero necesitaremos de tu ayuda Beshte.  
Beshte sonriéndole: Por supuesto pero ¿qué quieres que haga? - pregunto algo confundido ante las palabras de león  
Kion señalándole con una pata hacia un muro de basto pasto del tamaño de Beshte: ¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre te enseño a como formar caminos sobre los carrizales?, al sur de este terreno llegaremos más rápido si vamos en línea recta entre estos carrizales.  
Ono: Oh ya veo a dónde quieres llegar, él tiene toda la razón, si tomamos ese camino llegaremos al instante.  
Fuli con un rostro de disgusto: Tendremos que mojarnos para llegar hasta los pastizales... ¿no hay otra manera? -pregunto con la esperanza de que hubiera otra alternativa, pero esta esperanza se esfumo cuando Bunga subió sobre su lomo y le dijo: Oh vamos Fuli, no me digas que te disgusta un poquito de agua.  
Fuli se sacudió lanzando al tejón a un lado: Si, me disgusta bastante y por si no lo has notado, soy un felino al igual que Kion, no me agrada el agua... - miro a Kion directo a los ojos, este al tener contacto visual con ella se sonrojo un poco, por suerte Fuli no lo noto pero Ono si - Kion ¿en serio no hay otra manera?  
Kion tratando de calmarla y a la vez tratando de apartar la mirada de ella: Emm... Fuli, no hay otra manera, si vamos por el camino largo será demasiado tarde, los carrizales son nuestra única esperanza.

Otra vez, ese extraño comportamiento en su amigo la volvió a confundir, porque trataba de evitarla cuando hacia contacto visual con él o cuando hablaban de algo en concreto. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando fue interrumpida por Beshte.

Beshte tratando de animarla: Vamos Fuli será rápido, ni siquiera vas a notarlo - se acercó hacia los carrizales y de una fuerte embestida comenzó a aplastar toda la vegetación, formando poco a poco un camino en línea recta. Con el tiempo, él se volvió experto en formar caminos sobre los carrizales gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre, ahora era más rápido.

Fuli suspirando con resignación: Bien... si es por una buena causa no me puedo quejar.  
Bunga: Así se habla Fuli - se volvió a subir sobre la chita, ella solo suspiro y se puso en marcha junto al resto de la guardia.

Mientras ya estaba en medio camino entre los carrizales, observo a Kion quien se encontraba corriendo detrás de Beshte y comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos. Ono estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba abajo.

Fuli pensando: Porque Kion actúa tan raro hoy, por lo general él no es así, siempre me habla con mucha seguridad y firmeza, pero últimamente me ha estado tratando de evitar y más aún cuando lo quiero ver... ¿tendré algo en mi cabeza?, no creo, los otros ya me lo hubieran dicho... entonces que es...  
Volvió a suspirar y miro a Kion por segunda vez.  
Fuli: Luego conversare con él en privado, después de terminar esta misión.  
Kion por su parte solo se limitó a susurrar: Abuelo Mufasa, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, ¿que estará pensando ella de mi ahora que la he evitado 2 veces?

 **Mientras tanto en los pastizales**

Entre las cebras y los carrizales, se encontraba Janja y sus colegas planeando la cacería con anticipación, cosa algo extraña en ellos ya que la mayoría de las veces, actúan sin pensar. Todos detrás de un enorme arbusto.

Janja: Muy bien, esto no puede salir mal, aun todo el reino anda somnoliento por la celebración de ayer y llegamos muy temprano para realizar este plan, es a prueba de tontos - observo a Cheezi y Chungu quienes ambos estaban impacientes por atacar.  
Cheezi: Sisi vamos de una vez que me muero de hambre - estaba a punto de saltar hasta que lo detuvo Janja con su pata.  
Janja: ¡Espera un momento cerebro de paja! ¿Ambos recuerdan el plan no es así?  
Chungu: Saltamos de los arbustos y nos comemos a todas las cebras  
Janja con un suspiro: No! par de bobos - Esperamos a que llegue la guardia del león para así tenderles una trampa, si nos escondemos bien entre los arbustos, no podrán vernos, estarán agotados por todo el recorrido que realizaran y que de hecho ya deben estar haciéndolo para encontrarnos y una vez que se vallan, estarán demasiados cansados para regresar y es allí cuando entramos en acción.  
Cheezi y Chungu: Oh

Pero para la mala suerte de Janja, la guardia estaba a punto de encontrarse con ellos por detrás. Beshte salto desde la maleza con su frase "Twende Kiboko", asustando a las hienas a tal grado que creían que el corazón se les saldría volando, está a la vez comenzaron a gritar y alarmaron a todas las cebras, quienes comenzaban a correr por todos lados.

Punda Milia: ¡Pánico, corran, pánico, corran! - grito el jefe de las cebras al momento de escuchar los gritos.  
Kion: ¡Heyvi Kabisa! esto está mal - viendo a todas las cebras desesperadas - Bunga, Fuli necesito que vallan rápido donde las cebras y las tranquilicen.  
Fuli y Bunga: Hecho! - la chita comenzó a correr donde las cebras  
Kion: Ono necesito que hagas un reconocimiento de la zona, podrían haber más hienas ocultas por los arbustos.  
Ono: Afirmativo - grito mientras comenzaba a volar lo más alto que pudo, por suerte no habían más hienas a excepción de Janja y sus colegas.  
Kion: Beshte, vamos contra las hienas, a Janja déjamelo - sacando sus garras - Me encargare de el personalmente.  
Beshte: ¡Vale! - respondió mientras comenzaba a corretear a los 2 amigos de Janja.

La situación era favorable para la guardia, Ono ya le había dado el visto bueno al resto de sus compañeros sobre la ausencia de hienas ocultas, Fuli y Bunga por su parte estaban deteniendo de poco a poco a las cebras, no les tardo más de 5 minutos detenerlas por completo. Luego de una gran persecución, solo quedaba Janja y Kion, quienes estaban cara a cara entre las proximidades de las lejanías y la sabana. Se habían alejado demasiado del resto y estaban completamente solos.

Janja: Bah la gran guardia del León vino al rescate de las pobres cebras, otra vez - gruñendo - ¿porque no nos haces un favor y te largas de aquí, y nos dejas saborear nuestros aperitivos?  
Kion gruñendo: Ni en tus sueños Janja, el sol recién comenzó a salir y ya estas ocasionando problemas a todo el mundo.

Con un fuerte salto, embistió a Janja a tal grado que ambos comenzaron a rodar en dirección hacia la entrada de las lejanías, ninguno de los dos podían detenerse, tanto así que llegaron a estrellarse contra uno de los muros y se quedaron aturdidos por el golpe. Para mala suerte de Kion, este golpe habría provocado el desborde de una de las rocas de la cima, por suerte ambos lograron esquivarlas a tiempo pero no se percataron que otra roca más grande estaba por caer.

Janja: ¡Muy bien, ahora si estoy enojado! - grito la hiena saltando contra Kion, pero este fue embestido por un rápido movimiento de las patas traseras de Kion, expulsándolo contra la pared por segunda vez.  
Kion con una sonrisa: Bueno parece que hasta aquí has llegado - colocándose encima de las patas de Janja, inmovilizándolo en el acto.

De pronto Kion recordó todo lo que había soñado en la mañana, el cachorro comenzó a entrar en un modo de ira extrema contra Janja quien ya hacia el suelo noqueado. Saco una de sus garras pero luego se detuvo y se calmó.

Kion: No... Solo fue un sueño, nada de eso fue real y... yo no soy así - susurro mientras se apartaba de Janja y comenzaba a regresar - a pesar de todo, no te odio Janja, solo quisiera que de una vez dejaras de molestar al reino y a mis amigos.

 **Mientras tanto con los otros miembros de la guardia del león.**

Bunga: Bueno ya está todos a salvo, se podría decir que salve el día otra vez - presumió el tejón mientras se limpiaba las patas.  
Fuli sonriéndole a su compañero: ¿Tu?, ¿salvar el día?, por favor lo único que hiciste fue detener a unas alocadas cebras.  
Bunga: Así es, pero no vas a negar que lo hice bungafantastico.  
Fuli: Bueno no voy a replicar eso - le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Punda Milia: Hey escuche eso sobre las cebras - replico un molesto Punda  
Fuli con una mirada de arrepentimiento: Sin ofender claro.  
Punda Milia: Así está mejor, gracias guardia del león.  
Beshte regresando desde las proximidades de las lejanías: No fue nada... un placer ayudarlos... por los reyes del pasado, que cansado estoy - se sentó y comenzó a respirar aire.  
Fuli observando a su alrededor: ¿Beshte que sucedió con Cheezi y Chungu?  
Beshte: Lograron escapar hacia las lejanías, lo siento, no fui lo suficientemente rápido - respondió mientras veía el suelo.  
Fuli tratando de consolarlo: Oye no te preocupes, el punto es que lograste ahuyentarlas y eso es lo que cuenta.  
Ono: Bueno creo que todo está listo, hora de retirarnos - de pronto recordó algo - ¿Oigan no falta alguien importante aquí?  
Bunga: Si... ahora que lo mencionas siento que falta algo... ah si, nuestra recompensa.  
Ono: ¿Recompensa? no Bunga, digo que aquí falta alguien.

En eso todos comenzaron a pensar y llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Todos: KION!  
Fuli alarmada: ¡Ono busca a Kion rápido, puede que esté en problemas!  
Ono sobrevolando el cielo: No hace falta que lo digas - observo por todos lados hasta que finalmente lo localizo a lo lejos, en la entrada de las lejanías. En eso nuestro amiguito Ono se percata de dos cosas - ¡Santo cielos!  
Ono: Fuli, una enorme piedra de la cima de las montañas está a punto de caer sobre Kion y no solo es eso, sino que Cheezi y Chungu se dirigen directamente hacia el.  
Fuli asustada: ¡Que! a un lado todo ¡Huwezi! - replico mientras comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad donde estaba su amigo.

Desde lejos se podía ver como la roca se comenzaba a desplomar poco a poco y como el par de Janja estaba acorralando a Kion, si no se daba prisa, podría perder a su amigo, quizás al mejor amigo que ha tenido en la vida.

Fuli pensando: Ya voy Kion, espérame - aumento la velocidad, traspasando ya los límites de la sabana.  
Ono observando desde lejos: Apresúrate Fuli, no queda mucho tiempo.  
Bunga con una cara de preocupación: ¿Kion estará bien no?  
Beshte: Claro que si Bunga - dijo esto último tratando de ocultar su preocupación.  
Ono: No, no aguanto más, iré con Fuli - comenzó a volar a toda fuerza donde su amigo.

 **Con Kion**

Kion: Lo que me faltaba - gruñía y retrocedía lentamente - Ustedes si que son una verdadera molestia.  
Cheezi riéndose: Si, somos una verdadera molestia, Janja siempre nos dice eso.  
Chungu: Prepárate para perder joven príncipe - saco sus dientes.  
Kion pensando: Si esto sigue así, no me quedara de otra que usar el rugido... pero si lo uso...

 **Kion recordando lo de la mañana**

Kiara acariciando la melena de su hermano: Tranquilo y espera un momento, en la cueva mencionaste que el sueño fue hermoso, y no veo que ver a Janja hacer tal acto sea algo lindo.

Kion se limitó a sonreír: Es que aún no termino de contarte toda la historia, ya estamos llegando a esa parte.  
Kiara suspirando: Esta bien pero intenta calmarte un poco hermano, esa ira irracional no tiene que estar fluyendo en ti ¿vale?  
Kion: Esta bien pero... estaba tan furioso que casi uso el rugido y eso no iba a terminar bien, no por el sueño sino porque de haberlo desatado, podría haber rugido inconscientemente dentro de la roca y haber lastimado a toda nuestra familia.

 **Fin del recuerdo de Kion**

Kion pensando: La ira de ese sueño podría ocasionar que lance el rugido con mucha fuerza a tal grado de que podría matarlos en el intento.

En ese instante a Kion no le quedo de otra que pelear, logro golpear varias veces a ambas hienas pero el combate era disparejo, Cheezi logro propinarle un fuerte golpe en la panza, dejando sin aire a Kion y Chungu le mordió la pata derecha, provocándole un fuerte rasguño. Cuando Cheezi estuvo a punto de darle un golpe mortal, escucharon un grito.

Fuli enfurecida: ¡Déjenlo en paz desgraciados! - embistió con todas sus fuerzas a ambas hienas logrando que estas salgan volando al lado de un Janja inconsciente.  
Kion tratando de recuperar el aliento: Fuli  
Fuli: Tranquilo ya estoy aquí, ven salgamos de este sitio - le susurro mientras trataba de incorporarlo, pero por las heridas de Kion, este no lo lograba.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido arriba de ellos, Kion se alarmo al ver una gran roca gigante a punto de colapsar encima de ellos, en eso la adrenalina se le subió a la cabeza y no lo pensó dos veces.

Kion: Fuli, perdóname pero no quiero perderte - le susurro esto a la chita quien la miraba con una mirada de preocupación.

Kion con todas sus fuerzas empujo a Fuli lejos de la trayectoria de la piedra y se cayó al suelo inconsciente por el dolor.  
Fuli: Kion! - grito Fuli mientras miraba la roca moverse poco a poco, ella no lo dudo y corrió hacia él, eso no podía terminar así, no de ese modo.  
Ono: ¡Fuli! ¡Kion! - grito desde lo lejos.  
Fuli: Gracias a los reyes, Ono ayúdame por favor, Kion se desmayó y no puedo moverlo yo sola. - grito mientras trataba de colocar a Kion sobre su espalda.  
Ono: Ya voy - se acercó a la parte trasera de Kion y con sus garras sujeto las patas de Kion y lo subió por completo a la espalda de la chita.

En eso la roca comienza a caer, Kion abrió los ojos y se percató de la situación, lo que más lo asustaba de todo esto no era el hecho de que el podría perder la vida, sino que podría perder a su amiga, la amiga de la cual estaba enamorado y de su compañero Ono.

Kion: Puedo correr, bájame rápido Fuli -susurro Kion en la oreja derecha de Fuli  
Fuli: ¿Estás loco? esa roca está a punto de caer sobre nosotros y no pienso dejarte aquí - le respondió mientras corría con mas que podía.

Kion no espero más, se bajó de la espalda de Fuli, sujeto con su mandíbula a Ono y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la trayectoria de la piedra, ambos lograron escapar de la roca, pero no de la explosión, la cual los mando a volar unos cuantos metros cerca a la entrada de las lejanías, cayendo fuertemente cerca del pasto.

Afortunadamente los tres miembros se encontraban bien, la caída no les había provocado daño alguno, pero Kion si se encontraba muy lastimado y agotado. Fuli se levantó y observo por todos lados, hasta encontrar el cuerpo inmovil de Kion, Ono hizo lo mismo y fueron a verlo.

Fuli preocupada mientras movía a Kion con su pata: ¡Kion, Kion despierta! - no hubo respuesta alguna - Ono no me digas que el - miro a la Garza quien lo miraba con los ojos llorosos. Bunga y Beshte llegaron y se alarmaron cuando vieron a su líder en ese estado. De pronto Kion comenzó a toser fuertemente, después de unos minutos abrió los ojos y se levantó con mucha dificultad.

Kion un poco mareado: Muchachos... ¿qué fue lo que paso?.  
Ono llorando y abrazando fuertemente a Kion: Kion, ¡estas vivo!  
Kion sintiéndolo dolor: Si..., aunque muy dolido por las heridas de las hienas - luego de decir eso, correspondió el abrazo de su amigo - Vamos no tienes que llorar, estoy vivo Ono.  
Ono: A..Afirmativo - se secó alguna de sus lágrimas y dejo de abrazarlo.  
Bunga: ¿Kion estas bien?  
Kion: Si Bunga, estoy bien... solo un poco rasguñado por la pelea con esas hienas - giro la cabeza y observo la entrada de las lejanías, estaba completamente bloqueada, eso solo significaba una algo bueno y algo malo, la buena es que no veria a Janja por un buen tiempo y la otra es la de Kovu, ¿cómo podrá atravesar esa roca para poder encontrarlo y cumplirle la promesa a su hermana?  
Beshte: Kion lo siento, si yo no hubiera dejado escapar a... - fue interrumpido por el león.  
Kion: No tienes la culpa de nada Beshte, son cosas que pasa, a veces los planes no siempre salen del todo bien.  
Bunga en un estado de seriedad absoluta: Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí y llevarte con Rafiki para que te cure esas heridas.  
Ono: Buen punto, será mejor partir antes de que se te infecten.

En eso Kion observo a Fuli, ella estaba detrás de todo, con la cabeza baja y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Él se acercó con cuidado para ver cómo estaba pero no sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Kion: Fu.. - suena una fuerte cachetada en toda la entrada de las lejanías, Kion estaba aturdido e impresionado a la vez por aquel golpe, miro de vuelta a Fuli y noto en su expresión mucha tristeza e ira a la vez.  
Fuli enfurecida: ¡Idiota!, como se te ocurre ir tu solo a las lejanias - empujo a Kion un poco más fuerte, el resto de la guardia solo se apartó de ambos felinos, no quería formar parte de esa discusión - Y sobre todo como se te ocurre no avisarnos a todos nosotros si es que necesitabas ayuda, ¡mira tú estado!

Kion no sabía que decir, nunca la había visto tan enfadada en toda su vida, estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que Fuli lo interrumpió de nuevo

Fuli: No digas nada... - se volteo y comenzó a producir un ruido extraño, Kion observo el suelo y veía caer gotas, era más que obvio lo que estaba pasando - Casi te perdemos Kion y tú te levantas como si nada, y dices que estas bien -voltea a verlo y para la sorpresa de todos, estaba llorando - En verdad eres un idiota Kion.  
Kion: Fuli espera - no pudo completar la frase ya que Fuli se había ido corriendo a toda velocidad hacia algún lugar, esto hizo que Kion se sintiera como la peor basura del mundo, poner en peligro a la chita que amaba y hacerla llorar era algo que el no se lo iba a perdonar por mucho tiempo.

Kion mirando hacia abajo: Guardia del león, tómense el día libre y por favor no se lo cuenten a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres. -dicho esto, se dispuso a caminar con dificultad en dirección a la cueva de la guardia, el resto de la guardia no dijo nada, todos sabían que estaban en una situación complicada en ese preciso momento, pero lo que no olvidaran jamás serán las lágrimas de Fuli.

Ono se acercó a Kion y le susurro: Kion antes de que digas algo, quiero que sepas que ya lo sé todo sobre tus sentimientos hacia Fuli y lo que ella siente por ti... esto la destrozo, pude verlo en sus ojos, estaba con el corazón roto ante el hecho de que pudo perderte, creo que quizás, por la tarde deberías hablar con ella en privado.  
Kion solo lo miro por unos momentos y le sonrió: No por nada te llaman de la vista aguda Ono, tienes razón, iré a hablar con ella, no puedo soportar el hecho de que ella este sufriendo.

 **Con Fuli**

Cerca de un arbol de la selva (donde estaban Timon y Pumba), se encontraba la chita llorando muy desconsoladamente, se sentía muy asustada y traumada ante lo que paso hace algunos minutos.

Fuli: Kion... casi te pierdo - susurro ella, mientras se sentía muy dolida - Eres un tonto...

En eso una pequeña figura aparece detrás de ella y coloca una pata en la espalda de Fuli

Fuli: ¿Kiara? - mirando de reojo  
Kiara: Hola Fuli, ¿qué sucedió, porque estas llorando? - pregunto con preocupación, mientras se recostaba a su lado.  
Fuli:...

Solo se escuchó el viento soplando las hojas de los arboles.  
Esa mañana fue marcada como la primera derrota de la guardia del León, por lo menos así lo veían los 5 miembros.

 **Faltan 7 días para el día del Upendi**

 **Fin del capitulo 2**


	3. El Campo de los ancestros y la confesion

Buenas, en esta parte de la historia probare un nuevo estilo de redacción gracias a los consejos de un par de colegas, incluyendo a uno que comento esta historia, veamos si la historia y la lectura son un poco más fluidas, disfruten este capítulo ya que es especial.

 **Capítulo 3: El Campo de los Ancestros**

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que la guardia del león dejo el lugar del accidente. Los cuatros miembros se encontraban tristes y decepcionados, era la primera vez que una misión les salía mal y no es para menos, Kion, Fuli y Ono casi pierden la vida durante esa travesía. Cada uno se mantenía en absoluto silencio, Bunga al principio trato de decir algo para animar a sus compañeros pero fue detenido por una señal de Ono, de que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para decir algo divertido. El tejón comprendía bien la situación y no quería empeorar las cosas más de las que estaban, por lo cual abandono la idea de animar al equipo.

A medida que la pandilla se dirigía hacia el hogar de Rafiki, Kion tuvo muchas dificultades para mantenerse en pie, el rasguño en su pata derecha le provocaba un dolor inmenso y el golpe propinado en su estómago complicaba más la condición del cachorro. Cuando llegaron a un sendero de rocas, notaron que el camino se dividía en tres partes, uno conducía hacia el hogar de Timon y Pumba, el otro se dirigía directo hacia la roca del Rey y el último giraba en dirección a la casa de Rafiki, su árbol se podía ver a lo lejos. Allí mismo, Kion camino hacia el centro de los tres caminos y volteo a ver a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban con una mirada de tristeza. Comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras con un tono serio.

-Creo que a partir de aquí, debemos separarnos muchachos... iré solo hacia el árbol de Rafiki, ustedes tómense el día libre - dijo esto mientras miraba uno de los senderos.  
\- Necesito estar solo si no les molesta... no me siento con ánimos de estar acompañado en este preciso momento - dijo esto último con la mirada baja.

\- Esta bien Kion lo entendemos, si nos necesitas para algo, estaremos en la cueva de la guardia - respondió Ono observando a su lider  
\- Ten mucho cuidado Kion - le aconsejo un preocupado Beshte  
\- Si descuida, lo tendré, nos vemos muchachos - respondió el cachorro con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no duro mucho.

Luego de esto, se dispuso a proseguir su camino corriendo en dirección a la casa del mandril, Bunga al verlo partir quizo seguirlo pero Ono lo detuvo por segunda vez.  
\- ¡Déjame ir Ono, el me necesita! - exclamo Bunga, tratando de apartar a su compañero  
\- Bunga se que estas muy preocupado por Kion pero ya lo escuchaste, quiere estar solo - replico Ono quien a la vez trataba de sujetar con sus garras al tejón.  
\- Pero... es mi mejor amigo - susurro el tejón con una mirada de tristeza - No puedo dejarlo solo aunque me lo pida  
\- Lo sabemos Bunga, pero solo le causaríamos más problemas a Kion, dale un poco de tiempo y ya verás que todo volverá a ser como antes - dijo Beshte con un tono esperanzador.  
\- Venga vamos a la cueva de la guardia, tenemos que pensar en nuestros errores para no volver a cometerlos en un futuro - recomendó Ono quien a la vez, ya se encontraba volando por el camino.

Bunga solo se limitó a observar a Kion quien ya se encontraba cerca del árbol, no tuvo otra elección que aceptar las palabras de sus compañeros y seguir su camino.  
Luego de unos 5 minutos, Kion llego algo agotado y adolorido cerca al árbol del Mandril, no veía a nadie a su alrededor.

\- ¡Rafiki! - grito el con mucha fuerza, no recibió respuesta alguna.  
\- ¡Rafiki! ¿Estas allí? - grito con más fuerza.  
\- ¿Kion? ¿Eres tú? - pregunto Rafiki mientras se asomaba, en eso se da cuenta del estado del principe, por lo cual decide bajar a verlo.  
\- ¡Por los reyes muchacho! ¿qué te sucedió? - pregunto con preocupación al ver los rasguños de la pata derecha.  
\- Tuvimos un accidente en las lejanías y bueno... es una larga historia - respondió Kion mientras le mostraba su pata herida.  
\- Espérame unos minutos, iré por mis hierbas medicinales - le dijo esto mientras regresaba a sus aposentos.

Luego de unos minutos, Rafiki bajo del árbol con dos cascaras de coco y se dirigió donde Kion, quien estaba recostado al lado de una gran piedra deforme. En eso, comenzó a tratar con cuidado la herida del cachorro, quien a la vez comenzó a sentir un dolor mucho más fuerte.

\- ¡Ouch! Rafiki hazlo con más suavidad, me duele demasiado - se quejó Kion con una mirada de dolor.  
\- Lo siento príncipe pero es por tu bien, deja que la medicina penetre en la herida para que pueda cicatrizar - le susurro esto mientras frotaba con un poco más de cuidado, la pata del león.  
\- ¡KION! - grito una voz conocida al joven cachorro quien lo tomo desprevenido  
\- ¡Mamá! - respondió Kion con una mirada de sorpresa, no esperaba ver a su madre.

Nala estaba corriendo a lo lejos junto al lado de Kiara, ambas llegaron un poco cansadas debido al recorrido que hicieron, la leona al ver la herida de su hijo se quedó pasmada, se acercó un poco más y se recostó a su lado, rodeándolo con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Qué le paso a tu pata? - pregunto toda alarmada mientras frotaba su cabeza con la de su hijo.

Kion se quedó asustado ante las preguntas de su madre, no sabía que responderle. Si decía la verdad sobre el accidente, se iba a meter en un lio tremendo no solo con ella, sino también con su padre.

\- Hijo no te quedes callado, respóndeme por favor - le susurro Nala con un tono un poco más serio pero a la vez consoladora.  
\- Mamá, yo...- cerro los ojos y pensó con resignación - No puede mentirle, le diré la verdad - miro a su madre con los ojos llorosos y comenzó a hablar.  
\- Como ya sabrás, Ono nos alertó de la presencia de hienas cerca de los pastizales de las cebras, toda la guardia fuimos a toda prisa y las enfrentamos pero luego yo - unas lágrimas brotaban desde sus ojos - me puse en peligro sin medir las consecuencias cuando decidí perseguir a Janja hacia las lejanías, de no ser por Fuli y Ono, yo ahorita mismo estaría muerto y además- dijo esto último con unas palabras llenas de dolor - Por mi culpa, casi provoco la muerte de Fuli y Ono -

Kiara y Rafiki solo escuchaban la historia sin decir una sola palabra, Kion cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar aún más, estaba esperando la furia de su madre pero en lugar de eso, sintió como unas cálidas patas lo rodeaban y como unas suaves lamidas entraban en contacto con su melena.

\- Tranquilo... tranquilo hijo, ya paso -con una garra levanto la cara de su hijo y seco sus lágrimas - Lo importante es que estas a salvo y eso es todo lo que me importa.  
\- Mamá... - susurro mientras le daba un abrazo, al sentir el amor de su madre se quebró por completo, no podía aguantar más y tenía que sacar esas emociones negativas de su corazón - No sé en qué estaba pensando, me deje llevar por mis emociones y... - fue interrumpido por Kiara.  
\- Una roca gigante casi los aplasta por completo - interrumpió Kiara con una mirada seria  
\- Pero... ¿Quién te contó lo que sucedió esta mañana? - pregunto un asombrado Kion  
\- Fuli... - cerro los ojos - me lo contó todo cuando daba un paseo por el bosque y luego de eso decidí contárselo a nuestra madre - dijo esto último mientras miraba a su hermano con una mirada de preocupación  
\- Tranquilo, nuestro padre no lo sabe, ahora mismo está ocupado con un asunto importante con los cocodrilos - Kiara dijo esto con tal de calmar el dolor de su hermano.  
\- Fuli... todo es mi culpa - se lamentó Kion al saber que Fuli seguía sufriendo, en eso recordó el bloqueo de la entrada y de las consecuencias de la misma - Kiara lo siento pero... te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que puedas ver a Kovu, lo prometo.  
\- Eso no me importa hermanito, me preocupa más tu estado, además... confió en ti, sé que siempre cumples tus promesas - le respondió Kiara mientras se acercaba a su hermano a darle un abrazo.

Kion correspondió el abrazo de su hermana, ya estaba un poco mejor después de recibir los afectos de amor de su familia y de sacar todo su sufrimiento al aire. Sin que él se diera cuenta, Rafiki ya había terminado de sanar su pata, está ya se encontraba en un excelente estado. Nala le agradeció por todo a mandril el cual le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y finalmente se comenzó a retirar cuando de pronto algo lo detuvo

-¿Rafiki? - pregunto Kion observando a su amigo - ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?  
\- Claro que si muchacho - le respondió con una sonrisa.

 **Mientras tanto en la cueva de la Guardia**

Ono se encontraba charlando con Besthe acerca de lo sucedido en la mañana, Bunga por su parte se encontraba recostado a un lado deprimido escuchando la conversación. Todos estaban preocupados por el paradero de Fuli y sobre el estado actual de Kion. Esto no duro mucho ya que una figura familiar se presentó en la cueva, todos voltearon a ver quién era y se trataba de la mismísima Fuli.

\- ¡Fuli! ¡Volviste! - corrió Bunga a darle un abrazo a la cheetah, pero ella solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa y lo detuvo.  
\- Lo siento Bunga, solo vengo aquí a decirles algo - dijo Fuli mientras se sentaba al lado de los demás, su mirada cambio de una alegre a una de tristeza.  
\- Voy a dejar la Guardia del León - dijo esto último con un tono de voz seria, el resto de los miembros se quedaron boca abiertos ante tales palabras, en eso Bunga se comenzó a reír.  
\- Buena broma Fuli, casi nos la creemos - le respondió un poco nervioso, pero al ver la mirada de Fuli, esta solamente cerro los ojos y aparto la mirada. La expresión de Bunga cambio al darse cuenta que esas palabras eran auténticas.  
\- Fuli ¿estas segura de lo que dices? eres un miembro importante de este grupo - le pregunto Ono con alguna esperanza de que ella le respondiera con un negación.  
\- Sí, estoy segura, vengo aquí para decirles esto y además quiero pedirles un favor - respondió la cheetah  
\- No le digan a Kion sobre mi paradero, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más, que busque a otra cheetah para este puesto... es todo - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse sin dar la oportunidad de que alguno de sus amigos le respondiera.  
\- ¡Hapana! - grito Ono con total preocupación - Esto no puede estar pasando, que le diremos a Kion cuando regrese de su sanación.  
\- Tenemos que decirle la verdad, no podemos perder a Fuli, es la más rápida del todo el reino y ademas... - Beshte se cayó un minuto para luego responder lo siguiente:  
\- Esto le romperá el corazón a Kion - dijo esto último con un tono de desaliento, demostrando a la vez a los otros miembros que él sabía todo acerca de los sentimientos de Kion y Fuli.  
\- Esperen un momento... ¿a qué se refieren con eso de que a Kion se le romperá el corazón? - pregunto un confundido bunga

Ono y Beshte intercambiaron miradas al darse cuenta de que Bunga no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de la relación de Kion y Fuli. Finalmente Ono dio un fuerte suspiro y se acercó al tejón.

\- Mira Bunga, lo que voy a contarte es algo muy delicado, por lo cual agradecería que lo guardaras en secreto, Kion no sabe nada de esto, ¿Prometes no decir nada? - pregunto Ono viendo de manera seria a Bunga

\- Por supuesto que si - respondió el tejón con una sonrisa. Desde ese momento Ono comenzó a revelarle toda la verdad, el tejón se quedó impactado al saber todo, a tal grado de desmayarse.  
\- Bueno, esto si no me lo esperaba - pensó Ono redondeando sus ojos.

 **Mientras tanto con Kion y Rafiki**

Kiara y Nala se fueron a un lago cercano al habitad de las jirafas a beber un poco de agua para poder dar un poco de privacidad al príncipe y a Rafiki.

\- Ya veo, así que estas preocupado por Fuli y quieres hacer todo lo posible por reconciliarte con ella ¿no es así? - pregunto mientras se frotaba el mentón.  
\- Si, cuando la vi llorar, supe que nuestra amistad estaba peligrando y al verla irse a toda velocidad, me sentí impotente - respondió Kion con un tono de melancolía al recordar los sucesos.  
\- ja, ja, ja hay mi querido Kion, se te nota en toda la cara - sonrió Rafiki al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - pregunto Kion mientras se frotaba la cara con sus patas.  
\- Me refiero a lo que dice tu corazón y el brillo que hay en tus ojos cuando hablas de Fuli, no eres el primero que veo en estos casos - aclaro el mandril con una sonrisa picarona - Lo mismo paso con tu abuelo y padre cuando vinieron a verme.  
\- ¡Hevi kabisa! - se sonrojo Kion al darse cuenta de las palabras de Rafiki.  
\- No te preocupes, es algo natural, el ciclo de la vida te está indicando que estas creciendo y que pronto vivirás eventos increíbles e inolvidables - se rio Rafiki mientras frotaba la cabeza de Kion, en eso lo miro directo a los ojos.  
\- Primero que nada Kion, debes entender que el corazón de una hembra no es el mismo que el de un macho, estas son un poco más sensibles antes sucesos críticos y traumáticos - Con su bastón comenzó a dibujar en el suelo la forma de Kion y Fuli.  
\- El simple hecho de que Fuli te haya golpeado y gritado de esa manera, quiere significar una cosa, que ella también siente algo muy especial por ti y este sentimiento es muy fuerte -dijo Rafiki mientras seguía dibujando, esta vez formo un corazón roto.  
\- Cuando las chicas sienten que van a perder a alguien muy especial para ellas, su corazón tiende a quebrarse literalmente y tienden a sufrir mucho, un gran ejemplo de esto fue tu madre de cachorra, cuando perdió a Simba. Desde ese día nunca pudo volver a ser feliz, siempre estuvo llorando por tu padre.  
\- Cielos, eso no lo sabía... Dios que fue lo que hice - se lamentó Kion al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

En eso recordó las palabras de Kiara, por segunda vez, las palabras de su hermana tenían sentido y resultaron ser ciertas.

Flashbash

Kion mirando a su hermana seriamente: Kiara que debería hacer, esto es tan repentino, ¿cómo hablare normalmente con Fuli ahora que la estoy viendo de otra manera?  
Kiara: Pues para empezar debes aceptarlo y hacer lo que te dije Kion, con el tiempo tienes que ver si "Fuli también está enamorada de ti" y pues el resto es historia, deja que el ciclo de la vida continué entre ustedes dos. Tú y yo ya estamos creciendo y creo que poco a poco nos está llegando la hora de continuar nuestras vidas con alguien especial, alguien que comparta nuestros sueños y nos quiera tal cual somos.

Fin del Flashbash

\- Conozco bien a Fuli y hacerla llorar es lo equivalente a mover a un elefante atrapado en el fango, es muy difícil lograrlo, ella es una chica muy valiente, segura y fuerte - explico Rafiki mientras dibujaba un par de gotas en la figura de Fuli.

Kion bajo las orejas al ver aquella imagen, el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, pero su mirada cambio a una de alegría cuando Rafiki le comento lo siguiente:

\- Aun estas a tiempo para corregir las cosas pequeño Kion, pero para encontrar esa solución debes hablar con dos leones que quieras de corazón - de pronto una fuerte briza envolvió a Kion y Rafiki, el mandril sabia de que se trataba.  
\- Mufasa... te lo dejo en tus manos - pensó Rafiki con una sonrisa.  
\- Dos leones que quiera de corazón... ¿pero, tú no sabes la solución? - pregunto un Kion confundido ante ese acertijo  
\- ja, ja, ja yo ya hice mi parte amiguito, ahora es tu deber averiguar la manera de solucionar el problema - dijo esto último antes de retirarse a su hogar, no sin antes mirar a Kion y decirle unas palabras esperanzadoras - Si lo logras Kion, vivirás uno de los momentos más felices de toda tu vida y no solamente tú lo vivirás... - finalmente se retiró dejando a Kion algo confundido pero con un sentimiento de esperanza.

En eso Nala y Kiara regresan con Kion, y se dirigen a descansar en la roca del Rey. La pata de Kion había mejorado significativamente, ya podía moverse sin dificultad. Cuando llegaron a la cueva, notaron que Simba aún no había regresado de su asunto con los cocodrilos por lo cual Nala ordeno a Kion que durmiera un poco con ella, para que su pata mejore. Tiifu y Zuri estaban dentro de la cueva descansando con sus respectivas madres por lo cual Kiara se les unió. Kion, quien estaba enrollado ante los brazos de su madre quien reposaba su cabeza sobre él, antes de cerrar los ojos pensó en las últimas palabras de Rafiki. "Debes hablar con dos leones que tu ames de corazón"

 **El sueño de Kion**

El pequeño felino se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, era un lugar realmente hermoso y sorprendente, estaba completamente rodeado de árboles de unos colores peculiares que nunca ha visto en toda su vida, eran de color amarillo y blancos (Estos árboles son conocidos como Ginkos y Magnolias respectivamente), pero los árboles que más predominaban en el área, era la de los pétalos rosados, habían muchos pétalos volando y volando alrededor de todo el lugar. La zona era inmensa, había arboles de pétalos por todos lados, más al fondo, se encontraban montañas rodeando todo el lugar en forma circular, en la parte central del lugar, se encontraba un enorme poso. Cuando Kion se acercó al pozo, observo algo que lo impresiono bastante, dentro del mismo se encontraban todos los tipos de peces que había en Pridelands, incluyendo uno nuevo que nunca antes había conocido, era un pescado de color rojo con amarillo. Era el que más resaltaba de todos los peces debido a su tamaño.

-Esto es totalmente increíble...- susurro un impresionado Kion al ver todo el paraíso que lo rodeaba.

Miro el cielo, era de noche pero lo que llamaba la atención fue el espectáculo visual que se mostraba, se podrían ver millones de estrellas brillando en el cielo nocturno, a un lado se encontraba la luna quien reflejaba con su luz todo el lugar, el brillo lunar al entrar en contacto con el poso, mostraba un panorama hermoso, los peces brillaban como si fueran luciérnagas. Cuando Kion toco el agua se percató que estaba caliente, no helada. La mayoría de los lagos y posos en todo el reino estaban heladas durante la noche, pero este lago era una excepción. Entro al lago y sintió como  
todo su cuerpo se cubría de un placentero calor, como si estuviera abrazando a su madre, al probar un poco del agua, sintió la sensación más deliciosa que podía sentir en su vida.

\- Veo que estas disfrutando de la comodidad del lugar, pequeño Kion - susurro una voz conocida detrás de Kion.  
\- No puede ser... ¡Abuelo! -exclamo Kion al ver al mismísimo Mufasa sentado a un lado del pozo, por poco el pequeño príncipe se ahoga al ver a su abuelo en frente suyo.

Al salir del agua y sacudirse rápidamente, miro al león y efectivamente, era su abuelo en persona, rápidamente corrió hacia él y lo abrazo. No sin antes notar un pequeño detalle, la temperatura del clima era cálida, como si estuviera en lo profundo de una cueva.

\- Hola mi pequeño nieto, que bueno verte de nuevo - susurro Mufasa mientras correspondía el abrazo, Kion al sentir la calidez del cuerpo y los latidos del corazón de su abuelo, se percató que era real.  
\- ¡Abuelo Mufasa, en verdad eres tú! - grito un Kion muy emocionado y feliz - ¿Estoy soñando?, si esto debe ser un sueño.  
\- Je quien sabe, puede que sí, puede que no - comento el león mientras se incorporaba y miraba a su querido nieto.  
\- Veo que has tenido un día verdaderamente difícil - dijo Mufasa  
\- Si... pasaron muchas cosas y ahora estoy pasando por una encrucijada terrible - declaro Kion con una voz melancólica.  
\- Si eso lo sé, por eso mismo estoy aquí Kion, para ayudarte a resolver tu problema con cierta Cheetah que tú conoces - dijo Mufasa mientras levantaba el rostro del cachorro - No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve.

Mufasa se acercó al agua y llamo a Kion, este siguió la indicación de su abuelo y observo el agua. Poco a poco el agua mostraba una imagen. Era un lugar rocoso, cerca de los bosques Hakuna Matata, allí se podía apreciar a un personaje de color amarillo, de pronto Kion logro reconocer a ese animal, era Fuli quien estaba recostada encima de una roca plana, cerca de una roca gigante de color marrón y al costado un enorme árbol muerto, este resaltaba en todo el lugar.

\- Como veras Kion, estas pasando por una nueva etapa de tu vida en la cual tendrás que asumir nuevos retos y ser un poco más sabio, y maduro. Tu imprudencia causo el dolor y el sufrimiento de un ser muy querido por ti y actualmente se encuentra con el corazón roto. - comento Mufasa mientras veía la imagen.  
\- Lo se abuelo, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes... Fuli - dijo Kion quien se encontraba tocando la imagen de Fuli con su pata - Me confié demasiado y creí que lo tenía todo calculado, pero me equivoque y ahora alguien más está pagando por mis errores.  
-Así es pero todos cometemos errores Kion, es parte del ciclo de la vida, nadie es perfecto - coloco una pata en la espalda de Kion y le sonrió - Pero recuerda, todo error tiene solución y toda solución trae felicidad absoluta.  
\- Pero... ¿cómo puedo solucionarlo?, Fuli ni siquiera me quiere ver - pregunto sin dejar de observar la imagen.  
\- A veces el corazón de algunos animales puede estar cerrado pero cuando tratamos de sanar el corazón de alguien, demostramos que somos capaces de reconciliarnos hasta con el ser más duro. La solución la tienes en frente de ti Kion.  
\- ¿En frente de mí? - pregunto Kion.  
\- ... - No hubo respuesta alguna

Kion volteo la mirada y su abuelo ya no estaba, lo busco por todas partes pero había desaparecido por completo. Solo estaba él y la imagen de Fuli en el agua desapareció, en cambio comenzaba a aparecer otra imagen, era la silueta de su madre.  
\- La respuesta está en frente mío - pensó el cachorro, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir su abuelo - ¿Sera posible que mi madre conozca la existencia de este lugar?

En ese mismo momento, alrededor de todos los arboles comenzaban a aparecer muchas luces de color amarillo, cada vez eran más y más que rodeaban toda el área, eran miles de luciérnagas que sumada a la maravillosa vista del lugar, creaban un espectáculo visual nunca antes visto. Desde ese momento, Kion sentía felicidad absoluta, pura felicidad.

\- Wow - exclamo Kion con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del sueño de Kion**

El tiempo pasó, el sol ya se estaba ocultando a lo lejos. Simba regreso de su asunto privado algo agotado, al ver a su hijo dormido al lado de Nala lo extraño demasiado ya que la mayoría del día se encarga de proteger el reino con la guardia del león. Cuando se acercó a Kion, observo la herida de su pata derecha, Nala al despertar y ver a su querido esposo le explico todo lo sucedido en las lejanías, este en un principio se enojó por la imprudencia de su hijo al ser tan descuidado con sus acciones pero luego de esto se calmó y se acercó a darle un beso a su hijo, agradeciendo a los reyes del pasado que lo hayan protegido ante tal peligro. Cuando Kiara despertó, se acercó a su padre para explicarle todo lo sucedido con más detalle, allí Simba descubrió que fue Fuli quien salvo a su hijo de las garras de la muerte. Esto hizo que el rey estuviera en eterna gratitud con la cheetah, y luego de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, decidió lo mejor que podría hacer por Kion y Fuli, aceptar ese amor "prohibido" y apoyar en todo a Kion. Al fin y al cabo, observo el crecimiento de su hijo. Ya no era el mismo Kion de antes, su hijo estaba atravesando por una nueva etapa más madura. Por lo que finalmente dijo lo siguiente:

\- Creo que ya llego la hora de que encuentres la felicidad hijo mio - miro a Nala y ella le sonrió, demostrando lo feliz que estaba de que su hijo halla madurado.  
\- Yo tengo la solución a su problema, debemos esperar un poco más hasta que sea la hora indicada - menciono Nala mientras miraba como el sol se ocultaba.

En eso entran a la cueva Ono y Bunga, quienes estaban preocupados por la salud de su líder, Simba y Nala con una sonrisa los invitaron a pasar para que observaran a Kion quien aún dormía plácidamente. De pronto, el cachorro comenzó a despertar de su sueño.

\- ¿Ono, Bunga? - susurro el cachorro al ver a sus compañeros - ¿Están bien?  
\- Claro que si Kion, estábamos preocupado por ti y vinimos a ver cómo te encuentras - respondió Ono con una sonrisa  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes Kion? - pregunto Bunga observando la pata de su mejor amigo  
\- La verdad, me siento de maravilla - dijo esto mientras se levantaba y estiraba la pata, la cual ya se había sanado casi por completo.  
\- ¡Eso es Bungafantastico! - grito el tejón, era la primera buena noticia que recibía en todo el día.  
\- Siento arruinar el momento pero Kion, hay algo que tenemos que decirte - susurro Ono con una mirada de preocupación.  
\- ¿Que es Ono? ¿Le paso algo al reino? - pregunto con curiosidad, pero noto que era algo peor al ver la mirada triste de su compañero.  
\- Es Fuli, decidió abandonar la guardia para siempre... - dijo esto último con un tartamudeo  
\- ¡Que Fuli abandono la guardia! - grito Kion captando la atención de todas las leonas, en especial la de Nala, Kiara y Simba.

Ono estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que Kion le robo la palabra, recordó el sueño y las palabras de su abuelo.

\- "La respuesta está enfrente de ti" - susurro Kion mirando el suelo, luego recordó la imagen de su madre en el poso.  
\- ¿Mamá? podemos hablar en privado por favor - pregunto Kion mirando a Nala, ella solo sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo, como si estuviera esperando todo este tiempo para escuchar esas palabras.  
\- Por supuesto que si, ¿nos disculpan muchachos? - Dijo Nala a Ono y Bunga, quienes estaban un poco confundido ante la frase de Kion.

Ambos salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron a la punta de la roca, ambos contemplaron la noche. Nala miro de reojo una parte del cielo y noto que había luna llena, esto la hizo sonreír aún más. En eso miro a su hijo.

\- Bueno hijo, ¿Cuál es la pregunta? - pregunto Nala  
\- Bueno, quizás esto te parezca algo raro pero... por casualidad ¿no conoces un lugar donde el piso está cubierto por puras flores, rodeado por muchos, muchos árboles de pétalos rosados, con montañas pequeñas, y un gran poso lleno de peces? - pregunto Kion mirando a su madre, quien se encontraba sorprendida ante la descripción del lugar.  
\- "El Campo de los ancestros" - susurro Nala aun sorprendida, se estaba preguntando como su hijo conocía tal lugar. - Si, lo conozco muy bien, fue el lugar más hermoso que conocí en toda mi vida, allí fue el lugar donde tu padre me pidió que fuera su compañera luego del reinado de Scar.  
\- ¿El Campo de los ancestros?, entonces si existe... - comento Kion sorprendido, ahora tenía sentido las palabras de Rafiki, los dos leones queridos eran Mufasa y Nala - Gracias abuelo.  
\- ¿Abuelo? - pregunto Nala extrañada.  
\- Es una larga historia, te prometo que te lo contare mañana, ahora tengo que saber cómo llegar a ese lugar - dijo Kion con un tono de esperanza - Mamá, ¿sabes cómo puedo encontrar ese lugar?  
\- Si, pero la entrada está demasiado oculta, está muy cerca del bosque donde encontré a tu padre, el lugar donde vive Bunga. - explico Nala - Sé que no debería contarte esto ya que es un secreto que tengo yo con tu padre y prometí no revelarlo, pero lo haré por ti y por Fuli quien te salvo la vida, será nuestro secreto ¿vale?  
\- Por supuesto que sí, lo prometo con la garrita - dijo Kion levantando la garra, Nala sonrió al ver tal gesto y correspondió su garrita con la suya.  
\- Muy bien, la entrada se encuentra detrás de una cascada, está cubierta de puras hojas color marrón, cuando lo encuentres, veras un túnel completamente oscuro y largo - en eso coloca su pata a la espalda de su hijo - No temas, tu solo sigue avanzando y finalmente encontraras el lugar.  
-¡Muchas gracias Mamá! - agradeció el cachorro con un abrazo - Ahora ya lo que debo hacer...  
\- Buena suerte Kion - le susurro su madre, quien a la vez pensaba en que esta seria posiblemente la mejor noche de la vida de su hijo.

Kion rápidamente entro a la cueva en busca de Ono y Bunga, estos se encontraban hablando con Kiara, Tiifu y Zuri.

-Muchachos, ya tengo la solución a todo este problema - dijo Kion con una sonrisa llena de confianza - Sé que es tarde pero necesito de su ayuda, es la única manera de lograr convencer a Fuli para que regrese con nosotros  
\- ¡Hapana! ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunto Ono con una mirada de alegría - Cuentas con mi apoyo total Kion.  
\- Y con el mío - dijo Bunga con una sonrisa, era la segunda mejor noticia que recibía durante el día.  
\- Entonces vamos, síganme - menciono el cachorro mientras se dirigía a la salida, no sin antes encontrar a su padre con una mirada seria.

De pronto sonrió y dijo:  
\- Ve Kion, ve a recuperar a tu amiga - se apartó de la entrada para sorpresa de Kion.  
\- Gracias Papá - dijo esto con un abrazo.  
\- Venga Fuli te está esperando, haz tu mejor esfuerzo - dijo Simba empujando cariñosamente a su hijo.

Una vez fuera de la cueva, Kion les explico con detalle la descripción de la entrada, con mucho cuidado de no revelar el lugar secreto. Bunga rápidamente recordó que existen 1 sola cascada en los bosques Hakuna Matata y no se encontraba muy lejos de la roca el Rey. Los tres emprendieron su viaje hacia los bosques con su famosa frase "Hasta el fin de las praderas, guardia del león defensa"  
Durante el trayecto Kion indico a Ono que volara muy alto para localizar la cascada y un enorme árbol muerto con 2 piedras gigantes debajo de él, Ono se extrañó ante tal pedido respecto al árbol. Mientras que Bunga, al vivir en esa zona, se convirtió en el guía para encontrar la cascada por tierra.

Al llegar se pusieron patas a la obra, gracias a la luz de la luna llena, el bosque desde las alturas se podía ver más claro, Ono no tardo en encontrar el árbol muerto.

\- Perfecto, yo iré a ese lugar, muchachos necesito que ustedes busquen la entrada secreta de la cascada, recuerden que esta se encuentra detrás de esta misma, cubierta de hojas color marrón - Dijo Kion antes de empezar a correr en dirección al árbol muerto. - Cuando logren encontrarla, quiero que me busques desde el cielo Ono y me des la señal, luego de eso, necesito que me dejen solo ¿vale?  
\- Dalo por hecho Kion - afirmo Bunga con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso se separaron, a medida que Kion visualizaba el árbol muerto comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder por lo cual se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente llego al lugar y logro encontrar a Fuli, se encontraba "durmiendo" encima de una roca plana. Tal y como lo había visto en su sueño, Kion se armó de valor y se acercó cuidadosamente a la roca, en eso sube con mucho cuidado y encuentra el rostro de Fuli, para su desgracia, ella estaba despierta por lo cual Kion al hacer contacto visual con ella, retrocedió rápidamente a tal grado de caer de la roca plana. Fuli se levantó lentamente y miro a Kion con una mirada de enojo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Kion - gruño Fuli, mostrando sus dientes.  
\- Yo... vengo a hablar contigo - respondió Kion con una mirada seria pero insegura a la vez, lidiar con la ira de una hembra era algo nuevo para el.  
\- ¡No hay nada que hablar ni mucho menos tengo motivos para hablar contigo! - grito un poco más fuerte la cheetah  
\- Se que dejaste la guardia del León Fuli pero no vengo a preguntarte si quieres unirte o no, ni mucho menos obligarte -respondió el líder con una voz cada vez mas, sabía que Fuli estaba muy enfadada pero eso no lo intimidaba.  
\- ¿Y el motivo de tu agradable visita es? - pregunto Fuli con una mirada de confusión.  
\- Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial - dijo esto mientras subía a la roca, Fuli retrocedió un poco, no dejaba de estar a la defensiva - Sé que estas muy enfadada conmigo y sí, me lo merezco, fui un idiota y tonto a la vez, no pensé en las consecuencias que iba a traer mis acciones y que no merezco tu perdón.  
\- Ni la vas a tener Kion, pierdes tu tiempo - replico Fuli con un tono aún más molesto - Casi pierdo la vida por tu culpa.  
\- Lo sé... pero si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que si esto no funciona... te dejare en paz, para siempre - susurro con tristeza el cachorro - Como te dije, no vengo a obligarte, solo quiero ganarme tu perdón si es que aceptas esto que te estoy proponiendo.  
\- ... - Fuli solo desvió la mirada, demostrando su negación.

Kion se resignó por completo, ya no podía hacer nada más, era más que obvio que su lazo de amistad con ella se había roto por completo, sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho ya que había perdido a su mejor amiga y la chica que amaba.

\- Gracias por salvarme Fuli, quiero que sepas que la pase de maravilla al estar a tu lado y siempre recordare los buenos momentos y yo... quiero decirte que en verdad que te quiero mucho, siempre serás bienvenida en este lugar. - dijo esto último mientras se daba la vuelta - Adiós Fuli, gracias por todo.

Kion comenzó a caminar en dirección a la roca del rey cuando de pronto sintió una pata en su hombro derecho, giro la cabeza y observo a Fuli con una mirada de tristeza.

\- Espera... - susurro Fuli mientras bajaba de su lugar de descanso y se acercaba a su ex-lider.

\- Kion, espero que esto valga la pena - dijo Fuli con un tono de voz calmado, mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, dio un suspiro y dijo - Acepto tu propuesta, guíame hacia ese lugar  
\- Fuli... no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo - sonrió Kion mientras emprendía el camino directo hacia la entrada.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, Kion mirando de reojo hacia el cielo, encontró a Ono dándole la señal de que habían encontrado la cascada, estaba muy cerca de ellos, este le guiño el ojo y le agradeció mentalmente.

\- Buena suerte Kion - susurro mientras se disponía a dejar el lugar junto a Bunga, quien se encontraba arriba de un árbol viendo a los 2 felinos.

En pleno camino, ninguno de los dos mencionaba alguna palabra, la tensión era muy fuerte entre los dos y lo menos que deseaba Kion era que Fuli cambiara de opinión y la perdiera para siempre. En eso Kion se percata de un detalle, Fuli estaba temblando de frió, sabía que ella no tenía una cueva cálida en donde pueda dormir tranquila, pero eso iba a cambiar esta noche.  
Cruzando por un camino de rocas, a lo lejos, logro encontrar la cascada, muy cerca del hogar de Bunga, de pronto se desconcentro ante una pregunta de la cheetah.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pata? - pregunto Fuli mirando de reojo la pata de Kion  
\- Esta mejor, ya no me duele nada - respondió Kion mirándola de reojo - Rafiki sabe cómo curar a los animales  
\- Si... eso parece - suspiro Fuli - ¿Cuánto falta?  
\- No mucho, ¿vez aquella cascada?, allí está la entrada - dijo Kion tratando de moverse un poco más rápido, no quería terminar con la paciencia de Fuli.

Finalmente llegaron a la cascada, había un enorme camino de rocas que pasaba por debajo de la cascada, con mucho cuidado de no mojarse, observa que en efecto había una enorme maleza con hojas de color marrón, estaba en el lugar correcto, sin dudarlo comenzó a golpear fuertemente la maleza.

-¿Pero qué es lo que haces? - pregunto Fuli con una mirada de confusión.  
\- Ya veras, dame unos minutos - grito Kion mientras rasguñaba las hojas - Necesito sacar esto para que podamos pasar.  
\- Kion... si esto es una broma, yo.. - fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonido, Kion había golpeado la maleza con tal fuerza que logro atravesar la pared de hojas  
\- Bien, ya podemos pasar, ven Fuli - la llamo con una voz de seguridad, pero noto que la cheetah no se movía - Confía en mi por favor, no estoy aquí para hacerte pasar un mal rato  
\- Esta bien... voy - susurro ella con un tono molesto, al ver la entrada de cerca, no observaba más que oscuridad absoluta.  
\- Escúchame Fuli, voy a necesitar que muerdas mi cola para que no me pierdas el paso - dijo Kion mientras daba los primeros pasos - Sé que es raro, pero es la única forma de que podamos atravesar este camino.  
\- ¿Es en serio? - suspiro la cachorra - Espero que esto valga la pena

Fuli retrocedió un poco y con sus colmillos sujeto la punta de la cola de Kion con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, este al ver que Fuli estaba lista comenzó a avanzar hacia la macabra cueva, a medida que se desplazaban, la oscuridad cada vez más los abrazaba por completo, llegando a un punto en el que ninguno podía ver nada. En eso Fuli se detiene por el miedo pero Kion le susurra:

-Tranquila Fuli, no dejare que nadie te haga daño y mucho menos te dejare en un lugar como este -

Fuli contuvo su miedo y decidió seguir. Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que entraron a la cueva, ya no lograban escuchar el ruido de la cascada detrás de ellos. Lo único que se lograba oír era el sonido de sus pisadas. El tiempo pasaba y los nervios de Fuli no paraban de crecer, desconocía las intenciones del león, no sabia hacia que clase de lugar la estaba llevando, al final tomo un poco de aire y decidió confiar. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos felinos lograran ver una luz a lo lejos, en ese momento Kion se detuvo.

\- Fuli, ya puedes soltar mi cola - le susurro a una espantada Fuli, estaba completamente aterrada por no ver nada.  
\- Tranquila, ahora necesito que cierres los ojos por favor, quiero darte una sorpresa, ¿está bien?  
\- Kion te juro que te voy a golpear si intentas hacer... - fue interrumpida por Kion  
\- Dime Fuli, durante todos este tiempo, ¿alguna vez te trate de hacerte daño o algo que valla en contra de tu voluntad? - pregunto el león si tener respuesta alguna de su amiga - Sé que estas enojada conmigo pero dime... ¿confías en mí? - pregunto Kion con un tono de voz suave.  
-... Si, confió en ti Kion - dijo esto último con una voz suave, detalle que alegro al líder.  
\- Esta bien, ahora necesito que des unos cinco pasos, estaré detrás de ti, quiero que tú lo veas primero - susurro Kion  
\- Va..vale - tartamudeo la aterrada cheetah, gracias a la luz que se veía a lo lejos, pudo avanzar sin problemas, luego de eso cerro los ojos.  
\- Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, te silbare y tu abrirás los ojos - indico Kion quien estaba tranquilo a pesar de estar rodeado por la oscuridad.

Siguieron avanzando por unos cuantos minutos, la luz cada vez se volvía más fuerte hasta el punto que desvaneció la oscuridad que los rodeaba, en eso se escuchaba un cálido ruido de árboles sumado a los sonidos de los grillos y sintieron un agradable aroma floral. La temperatura del clima comenzaba a subir a un punto agradable para ellos, Kion se alegró mucho al ver que Fuli ya no estaba sufriendo por el frio, todo estaba marchando perfectamente. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Fuli sintió que pisaba algo suave y cálido. En eso Kion Silbo y Fuli abrió los ojos, lo que vio a continuación la dejo boquiabierta.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - exclamo Kion con un tono de alegría

Fuli observo con detenimiento todo lo que Kion había visto en su sueño, era todo exactamente igual de hermoso, los pétalos rosados volando por todos los lugares, los arboles de colores peculiares, el poso de agua, el cálido clima, las montañas, las rosas cubriendo todo el suelo y el cielo cubierto de estrellas. La luna llena resplandecía a lo lejos, iluminando toda la zona.

\- Kion... esto es asombroso - susurro Fuli, quien admiraba todo los detalles de la zona, ella conocía todos los rincones de Pridelands pero nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso y esplendido como aquel panorama. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no sabía que decir, era como estar en un sueño. Todo la rabia, la ira, el enojo, la tristeza y el trauma habían desaparecido, solo sentía alegría y paz en su corazón.  
\- Te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir - dijo el león con una mirada sonriente - Ven, sígueme.  
\- Esta bien - susurro, con una voz suave la cheetah, mientras lo seguía lentamente.

Kion se dirigió al pozo y toco el agua, estaba caliente como en su sueño y estaban todos los peces, incluyendo el pescado de colores brillantes.

\- Ven Fuli, toca el agua- dijo Kion quien jugaba con el agua del pozo.  
\- Perdona pero recuerda que no me gusta el agua - retrocedió un poco para no mojarse.  
\- Bueno tú te lo pierdes - dijo esto último mientras corría y daba un gran salto hacia pozo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Kion no emergía del pozo, la preocupacion de Fuli comenzaba a crecer poco a poco, se acercó un poco a la orilla y para su sorpresa, Kion emerge sujetando a Fuli por el cuello y la sumerge en el agua (así como lo hizo Simba con Nala).  
Ambos emergieron del agua, Fuli estaba desesperada, hasta que Kion se acercó y la sujeto.

-Fuli tranquila, antes de que te enojes conmigo y me golpees, siente el agua, ¿no notas algo raro? - pregunto Kion sin dejar de sujetarla con las patas.  
\- Esta... caliente, ¡el agua está caliente! - dijo la cheetah con asombro, era la primera vez en toda su vida en la que el agua le parecía muy agradable.  
\- Ahora mira debajo de ti, dime, ¿notas algo curioso? - indico Kion mientras soltaba a Fuli quien ya se había calmado.  
\- Los peces, están brillando... ¿pero cómo? - se preguntó a sí misma la cheetah al ver tan maravillosa vista debajo del lago.  
\- Por ultimo Fuli, bebe un poco del agua, confía en mi - dijo Kion mientras trataba de beber un poco de agua.

Fuli al tomar un bocado del pozo, sintió el agua más refrescante y dulce que pudo haber probado en su vida, no lo podía creer, todo parecía una fantasía. En eso siente que alguien le lanza un chorro de agua, era Kion quien trataba de impulsarla a jugar con él. Al principio lo miro con una mirada de enojo pero luego miro a Kion detenidamente y lo que sentía en ese momento no era rabia, sino un gran cariño hacia él, cariño que poco a poco iba evolucionando. Su corazón se estaba sanando de poco a poco.

\- Bien... tú te lo buscaste Kion - grito Fuli mientras le lanzaba agua con sus patas - No me vas a ganar en esto.  
\- Ja ¿Me estas retando? - dijo Kion con un tono desafiante.  
\- ¿Tu qué crees? - dijo Fuli dándole una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro, esto alegro muchísimo al león, por lo que le siguió el juego.  
\- Bien reto aceptado - le lanzo un poco de agua a Fuli y ella hacia lo mismo.

Ambos cachorros se estaban divirtiendo como nunca antes, ambos habían jugado tiempo atrás con diversos tipos de juegos, pero este fue el más divertido que pudieron probar, ambos lo estaban disfrutando demasiado. Luego de unos minutos, ambos cachorros quedaron agotados por todo el esfuerzo y decidieron salir del pozo, gracias al cálido clima, no sentían frió a pesar de estar empapados. Luego Kion escucha un ruido proveniente del estómago de Fuli, ella se apeno por esto por lo cual Kion se limito a sonreír.

-Espérame aquí, no tardare - dijo Kion mientras regresaba al agua y se sumergía aún más dentro del pozo.

De pronto el león emerge con un el pescado de colores brillantes, lo lanzo directo al pasto y volvió a sumergirse, nuevamente Kion pesco el mismo pez y lo lanzo hacia el pasto, realizo esta acción cinco veces. Fuli estaba anonadada por la habilidad de pesca de Kion, nunca lo había visto pescar y nadar de esa manera. El cachorro regreso al pasto muy agotado por el enorme esfuerzo.

\- Bien, aquí tienes mucho para comer Fuli, puedes servirte - le sonrió a Fuli quien a la vez lo veía con una sonrisa  
\- Muchas gracias Kion pero, tu ¿no vas a comer? - pregunto la cachorra a su ex-líder.  
\- La verdad no tengo hambre, pero quisiera probar esta nueva especie de pez - dijo esto mientras miraba la comida.  
\- ¿Kion? - susurro Fuli.  
\- ¿Si? - pregunto Kion  
\- ¿Me quieres acompañar a comer? - le pregunto con una voz suave, tan suave que por un momento parecía seductora, Kion no se negó.

Ambos cachorros, al mismo tiempo, dieron un mordisco y la sensación que sintieron estaba fuera de este mundo. El pescado estaba delicioso, era un sabor mucho mejor que el atún.

\- ¡Cielos esto esta delicioso! - gritaron al mismo tiempo, el sabor era fenomenal para ellos.  
\- Nunca pensé que existiría tal sabor - dijo Fuli mientras daba otro bocado.  
\- Tampoco yo, es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que pruebo una cena de este nivel - respondió Kion con un pedazo de pescado en su mandíbula.

Ambos felinos no tardaron en terminar su cena, terminaron satisfechos por el banquete, Kion observo como Fuli estaba completamente feliz, todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Se incorporo y se acercó lentamente hacia Fuli y le toco con su pata.

\- Tú las traes - dijo Kion mientras se echaba a correr a toda velocidad.  
\- Oh ya verás pequeño pillo - dijo Fuli mientras se preparaba para correr a toda velocidad.

Kion sabía que iba a perder, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era divertirse con su mejor amiga y que pase la mejor noche de su vida.

\- Aquí estoy Fuli, a que no me atrapas - grito Kion con voz desafiante.  
\- Muy bien, acepto el desafió - dijo Fuli mientras comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad.

No tardo ni 1 minuto en atrapar a Kion, pero por accidente la velocidad era tan alta que no la midió bien, estrellándose con Kion, ambos comenzaron a rodar por todo el camino de flores hasta que finalmente cayeron al poso nuevamente.  
Por suerte ninguno había sentido dolor ante el impacto, al contrario, ambos comenzaron a reír una vez salieron del agua.

Kion estaba muy feliz, después de mucho tiempo, por fin oía reír a su amiga. Esto lo alegro una vez más. Pero en eso Fuli comienza a carcajearse aún más.

\- Kion, mira todo tu cuerpo - dijo Fuli con una sonrisa.

Kion observo todo su cuerpo y se percato que estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de pétalos rosados, tanto así que parecía un arbusto gigante. El simplemente sonrió y se sacudió fuertemente. Para su mala suerte, el resultado fue peor de lo que esperaba. Debido a la sacudida, levanto más pétalos del suelo y quedo atrapado en una bola de pétalos, solo se veía su nariz. Fuli simplemente no pudo contener la risa, a tal punto que comenzó a llorar.

\- Bien creo que fue suficiente diversión con las carreritas - dijo Kion mientras daba un gran salto al poso con la intención de librarse de los pétalos. Cuando salió del agua, algunos pétalos seguían pegado a su cuerpo.

Fuli se acercó a él con una sonrisa y decidió ayudarlo con ese problema, ella no podía evitar reírse de Kion al ver tan graciosa escena.

\- Bueno por lo menos alguien se está divirtiendo - dijo Kion con un tono sarcástico.  
\- Lo siento Kion, debiste verte, fue tan gracioso - respondió Fuli mientras sacaba los últimos pétalos del pelaje del león.

Luego de esas palabras, ambos cachorros decidieron ir debajo de uno de los árboles y se recostaron boca arriba para contemplar las estrellas, ambos estaban cansados por toda la diversión que habían tenido. Fuli estaba completamente complacida por todo lo que estaba viviendo aquella noche, para su buena suerte, la noche no acababa aun. Kion se levantó y miro a Fuli, sabía que era la hora de sanar ese corazón roto.

\- Fuli ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - pregunto Kion con una mirada seria.  
\- Claro, dime ¿qué es lo que sucede? - pregunto la cheetah con una mirada curiosa, mientras se incorporaba.  
\- Primero quiero que sepas que yo jamás en mi vida quise hacerte daño, cuando te uniste a la guardia del León, estuve muy contento por contar con tu apoyo, a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, nos apoyábamos el uno al otro sin importar el riesgo y yo... - dijo esto último con una voz quebrada, Kion comenzó a llorar - Lo arruine por completo... por mi falta de juicio te puse en un grave peligro, casi te pierdo en ese accidente, de no ser por tu ayuda, yo no estaría con vida en este momento. Y cuando te vi llorar, me sentí como la peor escoria de este mundo, sabía que te había lastimado... hasta el día de hoy no puedo perdonármelo, Fuli lo siento mucho... en serio lo siento mucho, tu significas mucho para mí y no quiero perder tu amistad. Lo siento... en verdad lo siento.

Kion cerro los ojos y siguió llorando hasta que de pronto comenzó a sentir como algo suave y calido se frotaba contra su piel, era Fuli quien estaba rozando, suavemente, su cuerpo por completo al de su amigo, colocando su cabeza debajo de él y luego rodeo su cuello ,y comenzó a ronronearle.

\- Tu también eres muy importante para mi Kion, antes de que me uniera a la guardia, era una cheetah muy solitaria, no tenía muchos amigos, eso cambio el día en el que me uniste a la guardia del león, desde ese día cambiaste mi vida, gracias a ti, pude vivir cientos de aventuras y pude aprender muchas cosas del ciclo de la vida. Pasamos por momentos tensos, cruciales y peligrosos, y a pesar de los malos momentos, siempre salíamos adelante. Tu eres mi mejor amigo y cuando presencie lo de esta mañana, creí que te perdería para siempre. Eso me rompió el corazón Kion, no quiero perderte, si tu no estas, mi vida no tendría sentido - confeso esto ultimo con tono de melancolía.

Fuli retrocedió y ambos felinos se quedaron viéndose por un largo tiempo, la luz de la luna lograba crear un brillo hermoso en los ojos verdes de la cheetah, provocando que Kion se sonrojara. Lo mismo paso con Fuli, al observar de cerca a Kion, observo el brillo de sus ojos, estos lograban que Fuli se sintiera segura a su lado, ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta que ambos se quedaron mirándose por un largo tiempo. En ese instante Fuli vuelve a pegarse cerca a Kion mientras le ronroneaba.

\- Kion, muchas gracias por darme esta maravillosa noche, en verdad me divertí mucho y disfrute mucho de este lugar - agradeció con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calido cuerpo del león, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba por el contacto y finalmente dijo - Quiero decirte que yo... te perdono por todo lo que paso, nunca más me volveré a enojar contigo ni mucho menos te golpeare. - dijo esto último mientras le daba una lamida en la mejilla que ella golpeo.

\- De nada Fuli, para eso son los amigos, debemos cuidarnos y ayudarnos mutuamente y muchísimas gracias por perdonarme, era lo que más deseaba - susurro Kion con alegría mientras sentía el cálido cuerpo de Fuli y su ronroneo.

De pronto ambos comenzaron a ver a su alrededor como comenzaban a brotar luces amarillas desde los árboles, eran las luciérnagas, era el último detalle que faltaba revelar del campo de los ancestros. Ambos se quedaron contemplando la hermosa combinación que formaban los petalos y los coloridos bichos, era como ver las estrellas de cielo y poder tocarlas, Fuli, con sus patas, comenzó a tocar a las luciernagas, era la primera vez que veía este tipo de insecto en particular y le parecia muy adorable. Kion solo la veia con una mirada de felicidad, en ese instante recordó las palabras de Nala sobre la propuesta de Simba. Observaba su entorno, era como si el mismo lugar le estuviera impulsando a revelar sus sentimientos hacia su compañera. Al principio le entro el miedo ya que no sabia como reaccionaria. ¿Y si decia que no?, su amistad terminaría y no se volverían a ver de la misma manera, todo se arruinaría. Pero luego una refrescante brisa lo comenzó a rodear, sintió como una pequeña pata lo tocaba por la espalda, era el espíritu de su abuelo quien lo estaba indicando que era el momento de la verdad. Kion dio un fuerte suspiro y decidió llamar a su amiga quien jugaba alegremente con las luciérnagas.

\- ¿Fuli? - susurro Kion  
\- ¿Si, Kion? - pregunto suavemente Fuli

Se acercó un poco más a ella, junto sus patas con las de ella y finalmente se confesó:

\- ¿Quieres ser mi compañera, y estar a mi lado por siempre? - pregunto esto último, con mucha vergüenza y sonrojado a la vez.  
\- Kion... yo... esto es tan repentino y... - tartamudeo la felina hasta quedarse callada por unos minutos, desviando la mirada.

El silencio y la cálida brisa del lugar los envolvía, al no tener una respuesta concreta de parte de Fuli, Kion cerro los ojos y se preparó para escuchar el rechazo. Después de todo ambos eran de diferentes especies, el reino vería rara la relación entre un león y una cheetah, sobretodo Simba, su padre no lo permitiría puesto que es la tradición de tener una pareja de la misma especie en la realeza, pero a esto no le importaba a Kion, el no quería ser rey o gobernar el reino, solo quería protegerlo y que todos estuvieran a salvo, y quería hacerlo al lado de la chica que amaba.

Kion se resigno pero al menos había recuperado la amistad de Fuli, estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que de pronto... no pudo hablar debido a que algo cubría sus labios, fue la experiencia más hermosa de toda su vida. Fuli, su querida amiga, lo estaba besando con mucho cariño, demostrando finalmente sus sentimientos y su respuesta, el se quedo pasmado por unos segundos y luego se dejo llevar por la sensación. Ambos se quedaron compartiendo su primer beso bajo la luz de la luna por unos minutos hasta que ambos finalmente se separaron para tomarse un respiro. Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados.

\- Por supuesto que si Kion, quiero estar a tu lado por siempre - susurro la cheetah con una mirada de alegría - Siempre me tendrás a tu lado, te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte.  
\- Yo también te amo demasiado Fuli, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo a mi lado, no me importa si los otros no lo aprueban o el reino lo ve mal, tu eres la chica de mis sueños - respondió Kion con una sonrisa mientras veía los ojos de Fuli los cuales estaban brillando con mucha intensidad, demostrando que su corazón estaba sanado y que se habían reconciliado por completo.

Fuli en un acto amoroso, salta sobre Kion y lo abraza, estaba completamente feliz. Su mejor amigo ahora era su compañero, era el mejor momento de su vida y nada podría arruinarlo, el cachorro correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron viéndose fijamente los dos, ambos estaban nerviosos al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, finalmente Fuli cierra los ojos y besa por segunda vez a Kion, quien correspondió el beso con mucha alegría.

En poco tiempo, la luna se comenzó a ocultar, oscureciendo un poco el lugar para sorpresa de ambos. La noche ya estaba por acabar y era muy tarde, considerando el hecho de que mañana tendrían que trabajar con la Guardia del León.

\- Kion ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? - pregunto Fuli con una voz suave y cariñosa a la vez.  
\- E... Cl.. claro - tartamudeo Kion un poco nervioso ante la pregunta de la cheetah, era la primera vez que dormiría con una felina que no fuera parte de su familia. Fuli solo sonrió al ver la reacción del león.  
\- Tranquilo que no muerdo, te lo prometo - dijo esto ultimo dándole una lamida, poniendo mas nervioso a Kion.

Finalmente los dos volvieron a compartir un beso lleno de amor mientras los pétalos los rodeaban, esa noche fue marcada como la mejor de sus vidas, al menos por el momento ya que más alegrías vendrían en el futuro, el día del Upendi.  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos buscando algún lugar donde puedan dormir sin que nadie los moleste, estaban demasiados cansados debido a todas las experiencias vividas por este día. Finalmente encontraron un pequeño sitio con un espacio bien profundo entre los árboles Ginkos, ambos se fueron a lo profundo de estos y se instalaron. Se recostaron uno encima del otro no sin antes despedirse.

\- Buenas noches Fuli - susurro Kion mientras abrazaba a Fuli  
\- Buenas noches Kion y gracias por hacerme la chica más feliz del mundo - dijo Fuli mientras le daba una lamida.

Una lagrima de felicidad rodó por el ojo izquierdo de Fuli mientras cerraba los ojos, demostrando toda la felicidad que Kion le había dado durante toda la noche.

Finalmente ambos se acomodaron un poco mas y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Oficialmente Kion y Fuli eran pareja, y la Guardia del León se volvió a restablecer por completo. En la entrada de la cueva se encontraba una figura con ojos azules quien estaba feliz por lo que acaba de presenciar, finalmente se retiró al ver el final feliz, dejando a los cachorros dormir en paz.

 **Faltan 6 días para la celebración del Upendi.**

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Inspiraciones para realizar este capitulo :**

Actualmente el Campo de los ancestros esta inspirado en los jardines de la sala gemela de la casa de Virgo del anime de Saint seiya: Saga de Hades Santuario

El poso del Campo esta inspirado en el poso carnívoro que aparece en la pelicula Life of Pi

Como se habrán dado cuenta, hay muchas referencias a la canción "Esta noche es para amar" de TLK 1


	4. Un visitante inesperado

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios muchachos, en serio me alegra mucho que les este encantando la historia, eso me inspira a seguir adelante, disfruten de este capitulo.

 **Capítulo 4: Un invitado inesperado**

* * *

El sol comenzaba a mostrarse cerca a unas montañas, saludando las praderas y a sus habitantes con un cálido abrazo. El cielo estaba despejado, por lo cual iba a ser un día hermoso, sin probabilidades de que haya un diluvio. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a penetrar en el Campo de los Ancestros, logrando despertar a Kion quien se encontraba descansando al lado de su compañera, la cual estaba recostada a su lado, con su cabeza colocada cerca del rostro de su compañero.

Kion lentamente abrió los ojos, observando la belleza de la cheetah, se sonrojo un poco al ver lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, luego recordó todos los sucesos de la noche pasada y sonrió. Su sueño se había hecho realidad, finalmente estaba con la chica que amaba por lo que sabía que la vida de ambos ya no será la misma, más bien, será una nueva etapa, una que juntos recorrerán hasta llegar a un nuevo sueño, sueño que Kion anhelaba tener, el cual era comprometerse con Fuli y formar una familia.

A pesar de su edad, Kion ya estaba entrando en la adolescencia, su mente ya no era la de un cachorro infantil, ya pensaba seriamente cuales serían sus planes para su futuro, gracias a las experiencias vividas en la noche pasada, su mentalidad cambio por completo, era más sabio y cuidadoso con sus decisiones. Ahora sus principales deberes como líder no era solo cuidar el reino de toda clase de peligros, sino también el de cuidar de la seguridad de su compañera ante toda clase de amenazas y sobretodo, el de no herir sus sentimientos como lo hizo aquella vez en el accidente.

Kion se incorporó lentamente y miro a Fuli, estaba durmiendo profundamente con una hermosa sonrisa, por su expresión se percató que estaba gozando de la calidez del ambiente y la suavidad del pasto. El solo sonrió, con mucho cuidado, le dio una lamida en la mejilla a la cheetah y decidió ir a cazar el desayuno.

\- Bien, aquí vamos – susurro Kion dirigiéndose al pozo quien, por la luz del sol, reflejaba en el agua un bello color aguamarina.

El cachorro se dio cuenta de este detalle, no era el mismo color que se mostraba por la noche, el lugar tenía muchos secretos por revelar, solo que Kion ni Fuli lo sabían todavía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salto al lago y comenzó a pescar. Esta vez pesco diferentes tipos de pescado, sin dejar de lado al pescado de colores brillantes, ya que eran los preferidos de Fuli al verla tan contenta cuando los probo por primera vez.

El cachorro tardo cerca de 6 minutos en pescar la suficiente cantidad de peces para satisfacer el estómago de ambos felinos, salió del pozo y se sacudió, con un poco de cuidado de no despertar a su compañera con las gotas de agua. Como era de esperarse, el pequeño león no sintió frio al salir, ni siquiera con las refrescantes brizas mañaneras del lugar.

\- En verdad este lugar es maravilloso, de no ser por el mismo, tal vez mi problema con Fuli no se hubiera solucionado – pensó observando a su compañera – Gracias madre y abuelito –

\- Kiara me va a molestar por esto por muchos días cuando se entere de todo – susurro con una sonrisa al recordar lo pesada que puede ser su hermana pero a la vez muy juguetona.

Kion finalmente se dirigió donde su compañera y acaricio suavemente su rostro, ella lentamente comenzaba a despertar, abriendo sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda. Al ver a Kion comenzó a sonreír.

\- Buenos días bella durmiente – susurro Kion con una voz cariñosa

\- ¿Kion?... Buenos días – dijo Fuli con una mirada alegre - ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Sin duda alguna, contigo quien no dormiría bien – bromeo el león

\- Jaja eres un tonto – susurro Fuli con una mueca cariñosa, mientras se incorporaba lentamente y estiraba su cuerpo.

\- Sin duda fue el mejor sueño que pude tener, gracias Kion, nunca dormí tan bien hasta el día de hoy en este lugar – agradeció la felina.

\- Por nada Fuli, ahora que mencionaste el tema… tengo algo que proponerte – dijo Kion mientras miraba el cielo - ¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir aquí?

La mirada de Fuli cambio a una de extrañeza, la idea no le disgustaba, era todo lo contrario, le agradaba mucho la idea de vivir en el campo pero luego pensó que no sería lo correcto, ya que el lugar era muy especial para los padres de Kion y no quería arruinar un lugar tan romántico con su presencia.

\- Me encantaría vivir aquí pero este lugar es único en su estilo, además de que es uno de los lugares favoritos de tus padres – dijo Fuli mientras veía el hermoso panorama.

\- ¿Cómo adivinaste que este es el lugar favorito de mis padres? – pregunto Kion, con una ceja levantada ante la sorpresa.

\- Un rey y una reina conocen muy bien su reino, y el hecho de que me hayas traído a un lugar tan magnifico como este lo dice todo, además… – dijo Fuli mientras veía la entrada del lugar – Antes de conciliar el sueño, capte el aroma de tu madre, estaba observándonos.

\- ¿Mi madre?... De seguro no quería perderse de la diversión al vernos confesar nuestros sentimientos – respondió Kion con una carcajada, conocía bien a su madre lo cual no le sorprendía el hecho de que haya venido hasta el campo a echar un vistazo.

\- Ya lo creo, por cierto casi lo olvido – Fuli se acercó lentamente donde Kion y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios para sorpresa del león.

\- Gracias por esa maravillosa noche Kion, jamás lo olvidare – agradeció Fuli guiñando el ojo, el león solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- De nada Fuli, gracias a ti más bien por decidir acompañarme, si no aceptabas la propuesta esto jamas hubiera pasado y nuestra relación estaría completamente rota – respondió Kion mientras se estiraba.

Fuli también había cambiado mucho últimamente, estaba cruzando por la adolescencia al igual que Kion, solo que en ella avanzaba un poco más rápido, ahora era una cheetah más calmada, comprensible, alegre, segura de sí misma y muy fuerte sentimentalmente, el hecho de tener un compañero en su vida provoco un cambio brusco en ella, se volvió más responsable por la seguridad de Kion y la del resto de sus compañeros. Su temperamento cambio a tal grado, que ahora era algo difícil hacerla enojar, ni siquiera los babuinos lo lograrían a no ser que la molestaran con odio.

\- Nuevamente gracias por la oferta sobre quedarme en este lugar Kion, pero se apañármelas sola – dijo Fuli con una mirada de seguridad, Kion por el contrario no pensaba lo mismo, sabía que ella sufría por las heladas brizas de la noche y la roca en donde ella dormía no era nada cómoda a comparación del suave pasto del campo.

\- Lamento si lo vuelvo a repetir Fuli pero no sucederá nada malo si te quedas a vivir en este lugar, mis padres conocen cientos de lugares donde pueden pasear sin ser molestados – dijo Kion mientras miraba los ojos de su compañera – Solo tendría que hablar con mi padre para que sepa que ahora este lugar te pertenece.

\- Además… me gustaría volver a pasar el tiempo contigo en este lugar y dormir juntos – susurro algo apenado ante aquellas palabras

Fuli al verlo de esa manera no pudo evitar reírse, a pesar de ser compañeros, su amigo sigue sonrojándose ante la idea de quedarse a dormir a lado de una chica que no sea pariente suyo. En eso el estómago de Kion ruge, al igual que el de Fuli. Ambos se sintieron apenados al comenzó pero luego se comenzaron a reír, luego Kion le muestra la cantidad de peces que había pescado, ambos sin dudarlo comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia el banquete.

\- Había comido estos tipos de pescado antes… pero de alguna manera los peces de este pozo los vuelve más sabrosos – comento Fuli con una mirada de satisfacción mientras daba un gran mordisco.

\- Ya lo creo, este lugar tiene secretos que aún no hemos visto – respondió Kion al recordar el detalle del color del pozo.

\- Kion lo decidi, quiero quedarme a vivir aquí – susurro Fuli ante un Kion sorprendido, quien casi se atora con un pedazo de pescado.

\- El pescado te hizo cambiar de opinión o que – dijo Kion respirando rápidamente ante la falta de aire.

\- Lo siento, fue una broma cruel – rio Fuli al ver la expresión de Kion.

\- Ja Ja que graciosa – dijo Kion con un tono sarcástico luego de calmar su respiración – Pero hablando en serio, hare lo posible por convencer a mi padre para que puedas quedarte, eso te lo aseguro

\- Veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, mi querido líder – susurro Fuli al terminar de comer su ultimo pescado.

\- No quiero que sufras por las noches, no me parece justo desde mi punto de vista, si me lo hubieras dicho antes, habría pedido a mi padre que te quedaras con nosotros en la roca del rey – dijo esto ultimo con una voz melancólica.

Muchas gracias Kion pero ya te lo dije, se apañármelas sola, aparte los cheetah somos animales solitarios – dijo esto mientras veía el suelo, luego miro los ojos de Kion con mucho cariño – Pero en mi caso ya no lo es, te tengo a ti.

Kion sintió una felicidad tremenda al escuchar esas palabras, el hecho de compartir su vida con su mejor amiga lo volvía el león más feliz del reino.

Ambos decidieron partir rumbo a la roca de la guardia para encontrarse con sus compañeros, pero casi llegando a la entrada Fuli se detuvo. Kion giro a verla y vio tristeza en su rostro, Fuli al darse cuenta que Kion la observaba, giro la mirada. Él se acercó a ella y le dio una lamida para calmarla, sabía que algo la inquietaba bastante.

\- ¿Qué pasa linda? ¿Porque esa cara de tristeza? – pregunto Kion mientras se sentaba al frente suyo. Fuli se alejó un poco más de el mientras veía el suelo.

\- Tengo miedo Kion… – confeso la felina – Tengo miedo de que todos nos rechacen por nuestra relación, nuestros amigos, el resto de los animales, tus padres, todos… lo nuestro no es algo natural y lo sabes muy bien –

Kion se acercó a ella nuevamente y con su pata levanto suavemente su rostro y la miro a los ojos de manera consoladora.

\- Ono, Beshte y Bunga son nuestros amigos, ellos lo aceptaran, al igual que el resto de los animales del reino y mi familia – susurro con un tono suave, Fuli lo miro a los ojos con una mirada de esperanza ante las palabras de su compañero - Te lo mencione ayer, no me importa si el resto del mundo nos ve de otra manera, tu eres la chica de mis sueños y nunca dejare que nadie te insulte ni mucho menos te voy a dejar sola – finalizo dándole una lamida en la mejilla.

Fuli se conmovió por esto, dándole un gran abrazo a Kion, quien a su vez lo correspondió, ambos comenzaron a ronronear, acto seguido Fuli comenzó a juntar su cuerpo con el de Kion de manera llamativa, su miedo se había esfumado.

\- Te amo Kion - le susurro Fuli mientras juntaba pegaba su nariz junto a la de Kion.

 **Mientras tanto en la roca del Rey**

Pasaron algunas horas.

Todas las leonas se encontraban descansado luego de un arduo día de trabajo en la noche anterior, ser cazadoras no era una tarea fácil, tenían que trabajar al máximo para alimentar a todas las bocas carnívoras, sobre todo la de los cachorros. Desde un extremo, en una roca plana se encontraba Kiara descansando con sus amigas Tiifu y Zuri, mientras que Nala estaba cerca de ellas, rodeándolas con sus garras.

Simba ya había despertado, al ver a toda su familia descansar tan cómodamente sonrió, se acercó lentamente donde Nala y le dio un pequeño beso antes de retirarse de la cueva, se dirigió directo a la punta de la roca a contemplar su reino. Con una mirada en el cielo, se acordó de Kion.

\- Hijo, espero que hayas podido encontrar lo que andabas buscando toda tu vida – pensó con una mirada de alegría, pensar en el hecho de que sus hijos ya están pasando por la pre adolescencia lo hacían sentir viejo.

\- Jeje deseria tener su edad y revivir mis tiempo con Nala – susurro con una sonrisa al recordar toda su infancia. – Todo era divertido en esos tiempos, metiéndome en todas clases de problemas y Nala siempre siguiéndome sin importar que tan peligrosas fueran nuestras aventuras hasta que Scar arruino esa parte de mi vida.

\- Ahora te toca a ti Kion, disfruta mucho de tu juventud al lado de la chica que amas – pensó esto último antes de escuchar una voz desde el cielo, se trataba de Zazu.

\- Buenas días Majestad – saludo el mayordomo mientras mostraba una reverencia ante él.

\- Buenos días Zazu, ¿cómo está el reporte de hoy? – pregunto Simba mirando seriamente al pájaro azul.

\- Muy bueno señor, todos los animales están cumpliendo al pie de la letra sus rutinas matutinas, no hay conflictos entre los hipopótamos y cocodrilos en el manantial, y los depredadores no están violando el código del orden del ciclo de la vida, por lo que las cebras y el resto de los herbívoros están a salvo – finalizo Zazu, secándose el sudor de su frente.

\- Perfecto, ahora lo que necesitamos es un poco de paz, después de todo ha sido una semana verdaderamente difícil con las celebraciones, tradiciones y tratados entre reinos – suspiro Simba al recordar todos los deberes reales.

\- Bueno nadie dijo que sería fácil ser rey de un reino tan grande pero en mi humilde opinión señor, usted lo hace de maravilla, su padre estaría orgulloso – comento Zazu con una sonrisa, Simba al escuchar esto no pudo evitar recordar todas sus aventuras que tuvo con Zazu, quien diría que actualmente son muy buenos amigos.

\- ¿Algo más que necesites decirme Zazu? – pregunto Simba con una mirada tranquila

Zazu estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por unas pisadas, eran Beshte, Bunga y Ono, quien estaba parado encima del hipopótamo

\- ¡Buenos días hermano adoptivo! – saludo Bunga alegremente a Simba, quien ya se había acostumbrado a las travesuras de su "hermano", este le devolvió el gesto acariciando suavemente su cabeza con su pata.

\- Buenos días muchachos, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto el rey con curiosidad al ver a la guardia.

\- Buenos días su alteza, vinimos a ver a nuestro líder, ¿está descansando aun? – pregunto Ono observando dentro de la cueva.

\- No sabría decirles ya que él no está aquí en este momento, ni estuvo con nosotros durante toda la noche – replico Simba con una mirada seria

\- ¡Que! ¿No estuvo con ustedes? ¿Se escapó? – pregunto Besthe, él no sabía nada acerca de la entrada secreta y de la pequeña misión nocturna que tuvieron Ono y Bunga con Kion.

\- Es una larga historia Beshte, te la contare luego – dijo la garza mientras aterrizaba cerca de Bunga

\- Ayer lo dejamos solo en el bosque, dijo que tenía un plan para traer a Fuli de regreso – explico Bunga con una mirada confusa.

\- Eso y de una entrada secreta detrás de una cascada – finalizo Ono con un tono de preocupación.

Simba rápidamente se percató del paradero de su hijo, sabía que él tenía un plan para reconciliarse con Fuli, pero no sabía que la llevaría a ese lugar en especial.

\- Estoy seguro que Nala tiene algo que ver con esto, igual de traviesa como siempre – pensó Simba con un suspiro, luego observo a los miembros.

\- Mmm creo que tengo una idea de donde podría estar, descuiden muchachos, dentro de unos minutos llegara mi hijo, espérenlo en la cueva de la guardia – ordeno Simba al grupo, quienes asistieron con la cabeza. Pero antes de que se retiraran, un mensaje de Zazu los detuvo por completo.

\- Como decía señor, tengo un mensaje del rey Faraji de Alsius Rock, por la noche vendrá un cheetah a solicitar la ayuda de la guardia del león – finalizo Zazu

\- ¿A pedir la ayuda de mi hijo y de sus amigos? Bueno eso es nuevo para mí – dijo Simba algo intranquilo ante tal pedido de ayuda.

\- No se preocupe su alteza, al parecer los animales cercanos al reino no tardaron en rumorear sobre nuestras hazañas en las lejanías y en otras partes del reino – dijo Bunga con una sonrisa presumida.

\- Parece que sí y necesitamos que la guardia esté disponible ante la llegada del representante de ese reino – dijo Zazu seriamente mientras notaba la ausencia de Kion y Fuli – La guardia completa muchachos.

Simba vio atentamente al pequeño grupo y los miro seriamente antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras, un aire de preocupación.

\- Muchachos respóndanme esto con total honestidad ¿Están preparados para una misión de este nivel? –

Los tres miembros intercambiaron miradas, nunca antes habían realizado este tipo de tarea y menos en la que deba ayudar a otro reino totalmente desconocido para ellos, pero luego pensaron que lo más seguro es que Kion acepte el pedido sin dudarlo, por cual los tres respondieron afirmativamente ante la pregunta de Simba.

\- Muy bien, como mencione anteriormente, esperen a Kion y Fuli en la cueva de la guardia, ya no tardan en llegar – menciono Simba con un aire de insatisfacción, por alguna razón no creía en las palabras del pequeño grupo.

\- De Hecho ya llegue, estoy detrás de ustedes y con gusto acepto el pedido de ayuda del rey Faraji – dijo una voz conocida ante la sorpresa de todos, era Kion quien los observaba desde atrás de una gran roca

\- ¡Kion! – gritaron sus amigos al verlo en perfecto estado y con una mirada de alegría, eso significaba buenas noticias para ellos, antes de que ellos preguntaran por Fuli, Kion se adelantó.

\- Si quieren saber dónde está Fuli, está descansando en la cueva, vallan a verla muchachos – dijo Kion con un tono tranquilo, dando a entender que logro reconciliarse con Fuli. – Necesito hablar a solas con mi padre ¿Me disculpan muchachos?

\- Afirmativo – Respondió Ono por todos mientras alzaba el vuelo – Vamos a ver a Fuli muchachos – grito mientras volaba en dirección a la cueva.

\- Alli voy, ¡Zukazama! – grito el tejón mientras daba un gran salto hacia el pasto.

\- ¡Espéranos Bunga! – grito Besthe mientras bajaba con cuidado.

Luego de que se fueran los miembros y Zazu, Kion se acercó a su padre y le dio un gran abrazo, el no dudo en corresponder el abrazo, Kion lo miro sonriendo demostrándole toda su felicidad. Simba entendió el mensaje por lo cual felicito a Kion con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días hijo, veo que la pasaste muy bien anoche – saludo Simba con una mirada picarona

 **Mientras tanto en la cueva de la guardia**

Ono llego primero a la cueva, al sobrevolar la zona pudo encontrar a Fuli quien se encontraba aseándose encima de una roca plana, cerca al muro con los dibujos artesanales de Rafiki, se acercó con mucho cuidado para no asustarla.

\- ¿Fuli? – susurro Ono algo tímido

Las orejas de Fuli se levantaron ante el sonido y giro la cabeza, al ver a Ono dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios, la garza nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera.

\- Hola Ono, ¿cómo estás? – respondió Fuli mientras se incorporaba

\- Muy bien al verte aquí de nuevo, nos tenías muy preocupados – dijo Ono con un suspiro y con un sentimiento de alivio.

\- Lamento que se hayan preocupado por mí, no volverá a suceder – susurro Fuli, quien a la vez acariciaba la cabeza de la garza, logrando que este se sintiera feliz.

\- ¡Fuli! – gritaron con alegría Ono y Beshte al ver a su compañera de regreso

\- Hola muchachos, que bueno verlos – saludo Fuli con una mirada de alegría, Bunga no pudo contener su emoción y la abrazo muy fuerte, sabía que a la cheetah no le agradaba que tocaran su pelaje pero su emoción fue mayor.

Fuli, en vez de alejarlo, lo abrazo con mucha alegría para sorpresa de los demás, ella había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vieron. Mayormente ella no demostraba mucho afecto hacia los otros, pero esta vez era diferente. Luego se acercó donde Beshte y acaricio su cabeza con sus patas.

\- No voy a negarlo, los extrañe mucho muchachos – confeso Fuli

\- Y nosotros a ti, creímos que nunca más te volveríamos a ver – dijo Bunga con un tono de alegría.

En eso recordó el asunto entre el Kion y Fuli.

\- ¿Tu y Kion ya se reconciliaron? – pregunto Bunga con una mirada de preocupación, la cheetah lo miro y le dio una dulce sonrisa

\- Por supuesto que sí, estoy dentro del equipo nuevamente – dijo Fuli, mientras se estiraba un poco – Estoy más que lista para corretear a las hienas.

Ono se percató de un detalle, los ojos de Fuli mostraban un brillo que nunca había visto antes, lo mismo vio en los ojos de Kion al verlo feliz en aquella roca, por lo cual logro darse cuenta que no solo se trataba de una simple reconciliación, paso algo más entre ellos dos.

\- Fuli disculpa la pregunta pero acaso tú y Kion… - no estaba seguro de tocar aquel tema pero tenía que disipar esa duda existencial.

Ella al escuchar eso se puso muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros ante la noticia, Beshte y Bunga notaron su extraño comportamiento, pero decidieron calmarla.

\- Tranquila Fuli, ya lo sabemos todo pero necesitamos confirmarlo – dijo Beshte con una mirada seria.

\- Dinos, ¿es verdad todo eso que me contó Ono? – pregunto Bunga, logrando que Fuli se sintiera mas presionada, esta no pudo contenerlo mas y decidió hablar.

\- Si… Kion y yo nos amamos – luego levanto la vista y sonrió – Y ahora somos compañeros… o una pareja por así decirlo.

Los tres miembros se miraron entre sí por unos minutos para el desconcierto de Fuli, estaba a punto de hablar hasta que Ono la sorprendió.

-¡Hapana! Felicidades Fuli! – grito la garza con mucha alegría, volando cerca de Fuli

\- Eso es bungafantastico, aunque no me lo hayan contado a mi primero pero igual es bungafantastico – dijo Bunga con mucha alegría.

\- Eso es genial, siempre supe que había algo escondido entre ustedes dos – dijo Beshte con una lagrima en su ojo.

\- Besthe, ¿estas llorando? – pregunto Bunga al ver la mirada de su amigo, este solo aparto la mirada algo apenado por su emoción.

\- Vamos no es para tanto Besthe – susurro Fuli conmovida ante las emociones de su amigo – Seguimos siendo el mismo grupo de siempre, no los ignoraremos ni mucho menos los dejaremos a un lado.

\- No es eso, son lágrimas de felicidad, estoy completamente feliz Fuli, por fin están juntos luego de tanto tiempo, es por eso que lloro – revelo el hipopótamo con una mirada de alegría ante una sorprendida cheetah, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Valla que eres un tontito, hacerme preocupar de esa manera – susurro Fuli con una voz dulce

\- Oye yo también quiero un beso, después de todo soy el más adorable – reclamo Bunga con una mueca infantil, Fuli sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ono solo se divertía ante tal escena, la guardia del león nunca se había mostrado tan unida como ahora. Todo gracias a Kion y Fuli.

 **Mientras tanto en la roca del Rey**

Kion ya le había contado toda la verdad a Simba, incluyendo la parte de su sueño con Mufasa y la conversación con su madre. El rey estaba sorprendido al escuchar tan interesante experiencia por parte de su hijo, se sentía muy orgulloso de él, su pequeño cachorro ya era todo un adolescente con una pareja, aunque fuera de otra especie. Simba dio un fuerte suspiro y miro a su hijo.

\- Primero que nada Kion, te felicito por haber reunido a la guardia del León una vez más, fuiste muy inteligente al llevar a Fuli al Campo de los Ancestros, ese lugar, aunque no lo creas, es mágico – dijo Simba mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro.

\- Segundo, no hace falta que me lo preguntes, yo con gusto acepto tu relación con Fuli, después de todo estoy en eterna gratitud con ella por haberte salvado la vida. Por lo que, con mucho, ella es bienvenida a quedarse a vivir con nosotros, puede dormir contigo en este lugar si ella lo desea. – dijo Simba con un tono amigable.

Kion estaba más que agradecido de escuchar esas palabras, su padre estaba aprobando su relación, con eso le bastaba para ser feliz. Luego recordó la promesa que le hizo a Fuli.

\- Papá ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes? – pregunto Kion con timidez, no quería causar alguna incomodidad a su padre.

\- Depende de la pregunta que hagas Kion – dijo Simba con una mirada seria.

\- Bueno aquí va, tu sabes que los cheetas por lo general son solitarios y no les gusta andar en manada… por lo que no creo que Fuli quiera venir a dormir en este lugar y… - estaba aterrado ante la reacción de su padre, Simba no era un mal padre pero cuando se enojaba con sus hijos, era algo duro – Quisiera saber si me puedes dar tu permiso para que Fuli se pueda quedar a vivir en el lago de los ancestros, sé que es uno de tus lugares preferidos pero ella sufre todas las noches por el intenso frió y la incomodidad del terreno.

Kion vio la mirada de su padre, el solo se limitó a ver el cielo mientras la refrescante brisa los abrazaba. Luego de unos minutos, giro a ver a su hijo y para su sorpresa, le dio una mirada de aprobación.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Fuli se puede quedar a vivir en ese lugar si ella lo desea – pero luego cambio su mirada a una más seria – Pero solo si promete guardar el secreto, ese lugar es especial para el reino y si es descubierto por mas animales, habrá muchos problemas.

Kion no podía estar más agradecido con su padre, tanto así que salto sobre el con mucha fuerza, logrando tumbarlo, así como Simba lo hacía con Mufasa.

\- Muchas gracias papá, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir – dijo Kion mientras abrazaba a su padre, este comenzó a reír al recordar como el de pequeño saltaba sobre Mufasa, lo cual lo alegro mucho.

\- Jaja de nada hijo, si tú eres feliz entonces yo también lo soy – en eso se incorpora con cuidado de no lastimar a su hijo. Antes de que pudiera proseguir con la charla, Zazu regreso volando a toda velocidad muy alterado.

\- ¡Su alteza!, hubo un cambio de planes, ¡el representante del reino aliado ya está aquí! – grito Zazu muy alterado, Simba estaba algo perplejo ante la llegada repentina del Cheeta, mientras que Kion no sabía a qué se refería, no llego a tiempo para escuchar que el animal enviado era un cheetah.

\- ¡Kion! Ve con la guardia y diríjanse hacia el manantial de los hipopótamos, allí nos reuniremos, yo iré a recibir a nuestro invitado – ordeno Simba mientras veía a Zazu – Zazu, llévame con el representante, no podemos dar una mala imagen de nuestro reino.

\- Esta bien padre, nos veremos allí en unos minutos – grito Kion mientras corría directo a la cueva, Simba solo asintió con la mirada y se fue corriendo con Zazu.

Cuando todos se retiraron, una pequeña cachorra había escuchado toda la historia de Kion y Fuli, y se veía muy molesta, lentamente entro a la cueva con una mirada de rabia. Kiara tambien lo habia escuchado a escondidas, se sentia muy feliz por su hermano pero triste por el corazón roto de su amiga.

\- Esto no saldra nada bien si ella se encuentra con Fuli - susurro la princesa con preocupación.

 **Mientras tanto en la cueva de la guardia**

Toda la guardia se encontraban discutiendo y riendo a la vez sobre anécdotas del pasado, Fuli estaba tranquila al ver que sus amigos aceptaban su relación con su líder. Su felicidad estaba por los cielos. Hasta que de pronto llego Kion muy agitado. Sus amigos estaban a punto de felicitarlo hasta que Kion les robo la palabra.

\- Guardia del León, al parecer el representante de Alsius Rock llego antes del tiempo previsto, necesitamos ir al manantial de inmediato – grito Kion con una mirada seria.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si aún es de día – pregunto Bunga

\- Alsius Rock….- susurro Fuli sin que nadie la escuche, de pronto se perdió en sus pensamientos.

\- Si lo se Bunga, tampoco mi padre se lo esperaba, necesitamos ir de inmediato – dijo Kion mientras veía a sus compañeros – ¿Lista Guardia del León? Hasta el fin de las praderas.

\- ¡Guardia de león, defensa! – gritaron todos excepto Fuli quien seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, Ono se percató de este detalle y aterrizo al costado de Fuli

\- ¿Fuli? – no hubo respuesta - ¡Fuli!

Fuli giro su mirada y observo confundida a Ono quien lo miraba extrañado, este le indico lo que Kion había ordenado y ella asistió con la cabeza, se incorporó comenzó a correr con una mirada de preocupación, detalle que Ono llego a ver.

 **Luego de unos 10 minutos**

Toda la guardia se encontraba en fila, esperando la llegada de Simba con el representante. Todos estaban tranquilos a excepción de Fuli, estaba sudando por el misterioso nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento. Kion observo a Fuli y se percató de su estado.

\- Fuli ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Kion mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, sin obtener respuesta alguna – Fuli…-

\- ¡Ah! ¿Que sucede Kion? – pregunto Fuli muy alterada ante la sorpresa del príncipe, este estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que escucho la voz de Simba, giro y vio al representante. Se trataba de un cheetah un poco más grande que Fuli, sus marcas eran muy oscuras, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con algunas cicatrices, en su rostro había una cicatriz en su frente y tenía ojos azules puro. Kion al hacer contacto visual con él, se vieron de una manera poco amigable, inclusive hasta un poco desafiante, como si ya hubieran tenido conflictos en el pasado.

\- Muchachos, les presento a Khamisi, líder de la guardia de jaguares de Alsius Rock – dijo Simba con una mirada seria.

\- Es un placer conocerlo Khamisi – saludo Kion con una mirada completamente seria al Cheetah

\- El placer es mío… Kion – respondió el cheetah devolviéndole la mirada desafiante – Muchos animales alrededor de mi tierra me comentaron la excelente labor que realizan tus compañeros.

Estaba a punto de saludar al resto de los miembros hasta que sus ojos se fijaron Fuli, se acercó lentamente a ella quien a la vez, lo veía con sorpresa.

\- ¿Fuli?... ¿Fuli, en verdad eres tú? –pregunto Khamisi con una mirada incrédula, de pronto le da un abrazo repentino, alterando a la cheetah aún mas

\- Gracias a los reyes mi amor, todos se van a alegrar cuando… - no pudo terminar su frase, debido al fuerte zarpazo que le lanzo Fuli en la mejilla, dejándolo con el rostro ensangrentado, el resto de la guardia, sobretodo Kion estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí idiota! No te me acerques – gruño Fuli mostrando sus colmillos, estaba completamente enfadada – No lo volveré a repetir, ¡lárgate de este lugar y no regreses nunca más!

El líder cheetah estaba furioso ante la acción de Fuli, estaba a punto de atacarla hasta que Kion salto sobre él y le propino un fuerte golpe en la herida que tenía en el rostro, provocando que este cayera fuertemente. Acto seguido se alejó de él y se colocó delante de Fuli con intenciones de protegerla, con una mirada llena de rabia observo al cheetah quien se incorporaba con una mueca de disgusto y enfado. Ono, Besthe y Bunga no sabian que decir ante la fuerte reacción de Fuli, el enfado que ella tenia no se comparaba en nada a lo que vieron el dia del accidente.

\- ¡Muchachos tranquilos!, no peleen - dijo Bunga, pero luego detenido por las garra de Ono quien lo veía miraba con una mirada alarmada, el también estaba asustado por lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante.

\- ¡Bunga quédate detrás de Beshte y no preguntes! - aconsejo Ono quien a su vez trataba de apartar a su amigo del conflicto.

Kion miro de reojo a sus compañeros y con una mirada seria les dijo que se mantuvieran alejados del área para que no se vean envueltos entre la pelea, Besthe entendió el mensaje y con un brusco movimiento logro empujar levemente a Bunga sin lastimarlo, al lado del manantial mientras que Ono voló cerca a un árbol muy alto, cubierto de muchas frutas. El león al ver que su equipo estaba lejos del conflicto sonrió por poco tiempo, luego de eso encaro a su "amigable" visitante.

\- Fuli ¿Quién es este tipo? – Pregunto Kion con un tono de voz alta.

\- ¡Ella es mi prometida maldito cachorro! – grito con enojo el cheetah – ¡Aléjate de mi chica!

\- ¿PROMETIDA? – gritaron los 4 miembros de la guardia con total incredulidad, Simba por su lado estaba impactado ante las acciones de Fuli, Kion y Khamisi. Kion estaba desconcertado y sorprendido por la revelación que hizo el furioso cheetah, no podía creer en esas palabras.

\- Ella es la princesa de Alsius Rock, huyo cuando nuestros padres nos comprometieron hace algunos años – dijo Khamisi mostrando los colmillos, Kion se puso a la defensiva, mostrando sus garras.

\- Fuli… ¿Todo eso es cierto? – pregunto Kion sin apartar la vista del cheetah quien a la vez se ponía mas furioso.

\- Kion… yo… lo lamento pero… todo es cierto – dio unos pasos delante de Kion quien lo veia con una mirada decepcionada ante la confirmacion de las palabras de su compañéra – Todo lo que dice es cierto... soy una princesa nómada.

En eso Fuli se coloca cerca a Kion y enrolla su cola en el cuello de Kion, él estaba callado antes las acciones de su compañera, ella lo miro con una mirada de tristeza, a tal grado de que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas.

\- Te lo explicare todo cuando esto termine, tienes mi palabra... confía en mi Kion así como yo confié en ti cuando me buscaste - susurro Fuli a Kion quien se sentía abrumado por las emociones y revelaciones, finalmente el suspiro y se limito a verla con una sonrisa

\- Esta bien Fuli, eres mi pareja, confio en ti sin importar lo que pase - susurro Kion, el cheetah se percato de la mirada entre ambos felinos, no tardo en darse cuenta que ambos se tenían mucho aprecio.

Fuli al ver esto se alegro por la comprensión de su compañero, cerró los ojos y encaro a Khamisi con una mirada penetrante, estaba decidida a proteger a su Kion a toda costa. Con las garras se coloco en posición defensiva ante cualquier ataque.

\- ¡Khamisi! no te atrevas a tocar Kion, él es mi pareja y.. – Miro de reojo a Kion quien también lo veía atentamente – Lo amo demasiado.

\- ¿Que lo amas? ¡dejate de estupideces Fuli, el es un leon y tu una cheetah, ambos no pueden estar juntos! - grito Khamisi cada vez mas enojado por las palabras de Fuli - Ademas, eres mi prometida, me perteneces.

\- Jamas permití que nadie eligiera mi destino, ni siquiera mis padres - respondio Fuli cada vez mas molesta - Nunca te ame Khamisi, eres un ser completamente desagradable y despreciable, que no sabe tratar con respecto a sus compañeros, solo sabes dar ordenes sin tener el cuenta el sentimiento de los que te rodean.

\- Kion en parte me salvo de la soledad, soledad que ustedes ocasionaron en mi - dijo Fuli mientras recordaba todas sus aventuras con la guardia - Gracias a el tengo amigos, amigos que son muy valientes, fuertes, cariñosos y... - Fuli observo al resto de la guardia y a Kion con una una mirada repleta de amor - Ellos son mi verdadera familia, sobretodo Kion... lo tengo a el como mi pareja y lo quieras o no, lo amo con toda mi alma, jamas me separare de el. Por lo cual no te pertenezco en nada.

Kion y el resto de la guardia se alegraron mucho ante las dulces palabras de Fuli, no tenían idea del enorme cariño y amor que les tenia la cheetah, por lo que al escuchar estas palabras, llegaron a conmoverse. En especial Simba, quien escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la cheetah, se sintió completamente orgulloso de la lealtad de Fuli hacia sus compañeros, sin duda ella era alguien especial, vio en ella el reflejo de Nala.

\- Kion… patetico y maldito cachorro, me las vas a... – nuevamente fue golpeado con un zarpazo, esta vez en la otra mejilla, causándole un tremendo dolor al cheetah, la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su rostro.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así! Desgraciado – grito Fuli con mucha rabia al escuchar aquel insulto contra su compañero.

En eso se escucha un enorme rugido, era Simba quien estaba encarando a Khamisi después de escuchar aquellos insultos contra sus hijos, los cuales causaran la ira del rey.

\- ¡Khamisi! ¡No se te ocurra tocarlos! – gruño Simba con una mirada llena de ira.

Todos los animales alrededor de la zona miraban atentamente la sangrienta escena con mucho terror, estaba a punto de desatarse una pelea.

Continuara….

 **Fin del Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Notas del escritor: ** Perdonen si en este capitulo hubo mucho dialogo y poca acción, pero es importante enfatizar el desarrollo de los personajes como es el caso de Kion y Fuli, quienes estan comenzando a vivir una nueva etapa en sus vidas, así como también el desarrollo de sus sentimientos hacia sus compañeros. En el siguiente capitulo se viene lo bueno.

Un gran abrazo. Suerte


	5. La decision final de Kion

**Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los lectores que leen esta humilde historia, es una felicidad enorme sentir que disfrutan de la historia con una sonrisa. Disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La verdad de Kion y su decisión final**

Simba y Khamisi estaban mirándose fríamente, midiendo distancias ante cualquier indicio de ataque, ambos estaban muy enfurecidos, sobretodo Khamisi quien se encontraba con el corazón destrozado y completamente furioso con Fuli y Kion. Los dos giraban en círculos, estudiándose bien.

La presencia de Simba no lo intimidaba, el cheetah era el líder de toda una guardia de felinos bien entrenados para cualquier tipo de combate o bien para lidiar con situaciones críticas. Él era el más inteligente y habilidoso de todo el grupo, por lo cual se sentía muy confiado ante la mirada de Simba. El resto de la guardia de león junto a los hipopótamos del manantial los estaban observando atentamente, en especial Fuli quien se sentía muy culpable al ser la causa de la actual situación.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Cuidado! – alerto Kion, pero ya era demasiado tarde para su padre

Simba en un descuido, con una de sus patas traseras, piso un platano, cercano a los territorios de los primates. Sin dudarlo, Khamisi embistió a Simba con una velocidad superior en comparación a la de Fuli, el rey salió volando, estrellándose contra uno de los arboles Musa (Bananeros). La embestida fue tan fuerte que algunos primates colobos rojos salieron disparados del árbol.

Khamisi, en un acto de cobardía, se lanzó ante un Simba aturdido, pero el rey reacciono rápido y con un gran mordisco, sujeto el lomo de Khamisi desde los aires, para luego lanzarlo en dirección hacia los manantiales. Los hipopótamos se alejaron lo más rápidamente posible del combate, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

El cheetah, con la cara casi ensangrentada por las heridas de Fuli, se acercó a Simba con intenciones de despedazarlo, Simba por su parte se preparó para el contraataque, pero ambos felinos se detuvieron al ver como un cachorro saltaba en medio de ellos, era Kion quien se encontraba con una mirada seria. Este miro de reojo a ambos.

\- Papa, Khamisi ¡Ya fue suficiente! – grito Kion ante la sorpresa de ambos

\- ¡Kion, sal de allí! – dijo Fuli, muy preocupada al ver a su compañero tan cerca de un posible ataque.

Kion ignoro por completo el llamado de Fuli, este, para sorpresa de todos los animales, en especial de su padre, se había arrodillado ante Khamisi y lo observo con una mirada pasiva.

\- Khamisi, te pido que detengas esta locura – dijo el cachorro ante la mirada atónita del cheetah – Perdónanos si te recibimos con hostilidad, pido perdón por las acciones de Fuli. En cuanto a mi padre, el solo estaba tratando de protegerme y defender mi nombre.

\- ¿Es una maldita broma no? ¡Primero Fuli, la chica quien creía perdida, me recibe hostilmente, luego me entero que tú eres su compañero y finalmente tu padre trato de matarme! – exclamo Khamisi muy furioso, Kion suspiro y bajo la mirada.

\- Lo sé y tienes razón, pero cálmate y escucha mis palabras, ambos somos líderes de diferentes guardias, por lo cual sé que eres un animal comprensible y tolerante, solo escúchame. – dijo Kion quien no dejaba de estar arrodillado, esta acción de Kion ante la mirada de todos los animales era una humillación pero no le importaba nada de eso, quería evitar un conflicto mucho mayor.

Khamisi miro los ojos de Kion, se dio cuenta que reflejaban una gran seguridad y tranquilidad, el cachorro estaba completamente indefenso ante cualquier clase de ataque, por lo que le impresiono que él no estuviera temblando.

\- ¡Hijo! Levántate – ordeno Simba con un tono de voz molesto al ver las acciones de su cachorro, pero este solo se limitó a mirarlo y guiñarle el ojo.

Khamisi dio un fuerte suspiro y se sentó sobre el pasto, con una mirada seria y furiosa, se había calmado un poco, reconoció la actitud valiente de Kion.

\- Y bien, ¿qué demonios es lo que quieres decirme? – pregunto Khamisi, levantado una ceja.

Kion se levantó y miro seriamente al felino, si no decía las palabras correctas, estaría peligro. Dio un suspiro y calmo sus pensamientos. Fuli quería acercarse pero Kion con una mirada la detuvo, ella se limitó a encogerse de brazos.

\- Nuevamente, quiero pedir disculpa ante mis acciones y la de Fuli ante tu llegada, todo esto fue repentino y no sabía absolutamente nada relacionado a tus sentimientos con Fuli, ni sobre su pasado… – dijo Kion con un tono de voz tranquilo, miro a Fuli quien la veía con una mirada de tristeza, bajo las orejas y cerró los ojos ante la dura mirada de Kion – Nosotros tenemos la intención de ayudar a tu reino, sin importar cual sea la causa del problema, estamos dispuestos a cooperar contigo. Sin embargo…

Esta vez Kion levanto la cabeza y lo observo con una mirada muy fría . Todo el mundo estaba oyendo las palabras del príncipe, en especial Simba quien lo miraba atentamente. Fuli por su parte quería acercarse a Kion.

\- Tú fuiste el causante de toda esta confrontación, sin avisar te acercaste a Fuli y la abrazaste de golpe, provocando en ella su violenta reacción… y la mía también –

\- Lo hice porque es mi prometida, no la veía en años, creí que estaba muerta – reclamo Khamisi con una voz desafiante – Que esperabas de mi reacción Kion.

\- Lo entiendo muy bien, yo reaccionaria igual... pero debes entender una cosa, si ella está aquí es por su propia decisión, no quiere casarse contigo, ahora es mi compañera lo quieras o no y vive en este reino, nada de lo que hagas cambiara las cosas.

Esto provocó la ira del cheetah pero antes de que mencionara unas duras palabras contra el cachorro, este le gano la palabra.

\- Hay muchos temas que tenemos que aclarar y resolver de la mejor manera posible, ambos somos líderes por lo cual no debemos dejar que nuestras emociones nublen nuestro juicio y menos si se trata de temas tan triviales como un triangulo amoroso.

\- Kion… - susurro Fuli

\- ¡No me interrumpas Fuli! – grito Kion con un tono muy enojado, causando la tristeza de la cheetah, Ono se acercó a Fuli y la comenzó a consolar.

\- Tranquila… recuerda que él te ama, no lo dijo con mala intención – dijo la garceta, colocando su ala en el lomo de Fuli.

\- Lo se… - susurro Fuli con un aire de desaliento.

Luego del grito, el príncipe dio un fuerte suspiro y continuo su charla con su invitado.

\- El rey Faraji es un gran aliado y un excelente amigo, ayudo a mi padre a reconstruir el reino luego del todo el desastre que había causado Scar. Queremos devolverle el favor sin importar cuál sea el problema, por lo cual… - Kion levanto una pata mirando al cheetah quien escuchaba las palabras del cachorro atentamente, se dio cuenta que esas palabras tan complejas no lo diría un cachorro, sino más bien las un león adolescente bien entrenado para resolver los problemas diplomáticamente – Te pido que entre tú y yo, por Fuli, hagamos una tregua.

\- ¿Tregua? – miro incrédulo el cheetah a Kion –

\- Si, una tregua, tenemos un chaman que puede sanarte esas heridas en un día y darte comodidad en nuestro reino, no queremos ocasionar una guerra innecesaria, después de todo es nuestro trabajo velar por la seguridad de todos nuestros seres queridos… y sé que me entiendes perfectamente, así que… ¿Tregua? – finalizo Kion levantando la pata aún más.

\- Hijo ya fue suficiente – Dijo Simba pero luego se quedó sin aliento al ver la reacción de Khamisi.

Khamisi suspiro y observo a Fuli quien le devolvió la mirada con una de rabia, luego miro a Kion con una mirada tranquila y correspondió la pata de Kion, estrechándola muy bien.

\- Esta bien Kion, admito que deje que mis emociones me dominaran por un momento… reconozco que eres un líder muy valiente a pesar de tu edad, ahora sé por qué Fuli se enamoró de ti… acepto tu tregua – respondió el cheetah con una mirada sonriente.

Todo el mundo estaba completamente anonadados, los primates, las aves, los hipopótamos, la guardia completa y sobretodo Simba. Con un increíble dialogo, Kion logro evitar una posible guerra entre ambos reinos, calmando la ira de Khamisi en un instante quien a la vez aceptaba sus errores de manera pacífica. Ambos felinos sonrieron entre sí.

Bunga comenzó a aplaudir, seguido de Besthe quien pisoteaba la tierra, después Ono y luego el resto de los animales, para sorpresa de Kion quien no se esperaba ese detalle, Simba por su parte se tranquilizó, mirando con orgullo a su hijo quien sin duda, había madurado mucho. Se acercó lentamente donde Kion y le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Bien hecho, hijo mío, estoy muy orgulloso de ti – susurro el rey mirando con una mirada de orgullo a Kion, luego observo a Khamisi quien ya estaba completamente tranquilo.

\- Khamisi, tal y como dijo Kion, eres bienvenido aquí y discúlpanos si no te hemos recibido de la mejor manera posible, tomo por completo la responsabilidad de todo este problema – dijo Simba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Gracias su alteza, disculpe también mis actos y mis ofensas en contra de su hijo y hacia usted – dijo el cheetah haciendo una reverencia con mucho respeto.

\- Kion, lleva a nuestro invitado con Rafiki, luego de su sanación, muéstrale el reino a nuestro invitado y que el escoja su lugar de descanso, que el resto de la guardia se prepare para el viaje que emprenderán mañana – ordeno Simba – Yo tengo que hablar a solas con Fuli, en aquel lugar que tú conoces.

\- Por supuesto papá, sígueme Khamisi, el lugar no está muy lejos – dijo Kion señalando la dirección del hogar de Rafiki. El cheetah asistió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron rumbo al árbol. – Guardia de león, retírense, tienen el día libre.

Kion al ver a la guardia, noto la mirada de Fuli, ella solo desvió la mirada con las orejas bajas, el hizo lo mismo al pasar por su costado, estaba completamente decepcionado de ella por no contarle sobre su pasado. Ella al ver su rostro quiso decirle algo pero Simba la detuvo con una mirada seria, ella se limitó a agacharse ante la presencia de Simba mientras el resto de la guardia se retiraba a sus respectivos hogares.

\- Fuli… vamos al campo de los ancestros, tenemos que hablar – ordeno Simba, pasando por su lado.

\- Esta bien su alteza… - susurro Fuli, con una mirada triste.

Paso un buen rato desde el enfrentamiento, ya era medio dia, Kion y Khamisi ya se encontraban dónde Rafiki, quien estaba lavando y curando las heridas del cheetah, Simba por su parte aun no llegaba al campo con Fuli, se encontraban caminando por el bosque, ninguno decía ni una sola palabra. Ella. en medio del camino, comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin que el rey se diera cuenta. El mejor día de su vida fue estropeado ante la llegada de su "prometido", no sabía en qué pensar en ese momento, esta vez ella había lastimado indirectamente los sentimientos de Kion ante la revelación de su pasado, solo se esperaba lo peor de parte de Simba y de su compañero.

Luego de la sanación de Khamisi, el cachorro y el cheetah comenzaron a pasear por todo el reino, mostrándole los pantanos, manantiales, pastizales, y el resto de los habitad de todos los animales, el cheetah estaba impresionado por la diversidad de especies que habitaban en Pridelands y por el hermoso panorama que este revelaba a medida que iban avanzando. Kion por su parte no se encontraba animado, a pesar de esto mostraba un rostro de felicidad.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a una llanura cercana a los pastizales de la cebras, Kion decidió romper el silencio entre ambos.

\- Así que... dime Khamisi ¿Cuál es el problema de Alsius Rock?, si viniste hasta aquí para solicitar nuestra ayuda, debe de ser algo tremendo – comento Kion con curiosidad, quería despejar su cabeza.

\- Veras Kion, a diferencia de tu hogar, no hay mucho alimento para todos, en ese lugar se encuentran muchas especies de felinos, incluyendo híbridos como leopones o ligres – respondió Khamisi con un suspiro.

\- Valla, son muchas bocas que alimentar – se sorprendió Kion al escuchar al cheetah.

\- Si pero eso no es el problema, Alsius Rock carece de aves con buen ojo y de muchos herbívoros que posean fuerza bruta como los hipopótamos, debido a la falta de árboles, bosques, manantiales y vegetación. Se parece al desierto en cierta forma, no hay muchas llanuras, por lo que la guardia de los jaguares carecemos de vista aguda y de fuerza. – continuo Khamisi observando las llanuras de Pridelands.

\- Mayormente sobrevivimos gracias a un gran lago cercano a la montaña donde habita el rey y el resto de los felinos, pero últimamente una gran sequía ataco el lugar, provocando que el agua escasee… mayormente no es un problema para nosotros ya que sucede todos los años – dijo Khamisi mirando los manantiales, Kion solo escuchaba el relato.

\- Afortunadamente para nosotros, cerca de la enorme montaña, se encuentra una gran cascada que nutre el lago con peces y otros tipos de alimento para los pocos herbívoros que habitan la zona – en eso mira a Kion con una mirada seria – Pero hace poco, hubo un enorme derrumbe provocado por un terremoto, una pequeña parte de la montaña se desprendió, tapando por completo la entrada de la cascada y muchas rutas de nuestro reino, algunos animales se quedaron atrapados

\- ¡Hevi kabisa! – dijo Kion con una mirada de incredulidad ante la gran mala suerte de Alsius Rock.

\- Así es, poco a poco el lago se iba secando hasta que llego al tamaño de un pozo, poniendo en peligro a toda la población, como no tenemos los recursos necesarios para mover esa enorme roca gigante, ni la vista adecuada para encontrar un camino que nos guie hacia la parte superior de la cascada, el rey solicito la ayuda de tu padre – en eso se detuvo a mitad de camino para sorpresa de Kion, se acerco a una distancia considerable al cachorro y observo la marca que la guardia.

\- Escuche historias sobre ti y tu guardia, Ono el de la vista más aguda, Besthe el de la fuerza bruta, Bunga el más valiente y… Fuli, la más rápida de la banda – suspiro al recordar a la cheetah – pero lo más impresionante es la habilidad mística que posees Kion.

\- El rugido de los ancestros… si, es una habilidad impresionante – confeso Kion sin dejar de ver al cheetah –

\- Exactamente, según los rumores, el rugido de los ancestros tiene el poder suficiente como para mover montañas y destruir todo a su paso – dijo Khamisi con tono de emoción.

\- Creo que los animales han exagerado con eso de las montañas – dijo Kion, acabando con la emoción del felino – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Actualmente conozco dos formas de utilizar el rugido, la primera es con una enorme onda expansiva que arrasa con todo lo que este a su paso y la segunda es lanzar pequeños rugidos con un disparo de viento más preciso – revelo Kion al felino. – Pero nunca utilice el rugido para destruir rocas gigantes, mayormente lo utilizo contra las hienas o cuando mis compañeros están en peligro –

\- ¿Quieres decir que nunca has utilizado el rugido para destruir obstáculos? – pregunto con una mirada de decepción.

\- En objetivos pequeños sí, pero nunca en una roca de semejante tamaño como lo es un escombro gigante, actualmente tengo un problema relacionado con una roca gigante – dijo Kion, recordando el lugar del accidente.

\- Ya veo… - dijo Khamisi con la mirada baja, encogiéndose de hombros – Debí suponerlo –

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera intentar, te di mi palabra de que ayudaríamos a tu reino y eso mismo haremos los cinco – dijo Kion con un tono de seguridad – Si el rugido no funciona, encontraremos la forma de desbloquear esa cascada, dalo por hecho. – dijo esto último sonriendo.

El cheetah sonrió ante las palabras de Kion, dandole esperanzas al felino, luego de unos minutos de charla, encontraron una cueva deshabitada cercana a un lago, Khamisi en poco tiempo se instaló en el lugar, dandole el visto bueno a Kion. El cachorro sonrio y se despidió de su invitado hasta que unas palabras lo detuvieron.

\- Kion… recuerda nuestra tregua, tenemos un asunto pendiente...– dijo Khamisi, provocando en Kion un sentimiento de melancolía y desagrado, era lo último que quería escuchar.

\- Hablaremos de eso mañana Khamisi, por ahora solo dedícate a descansar – dijo Kion con un tono de voz serio sin darle la cara.

\- Bien… no lo olvides – dijo el cheetah, recostando su cabeza.

Kion no dijo nada más, solo se fue corriendo en dirección al Campo de los ancestros, tenía que despejar su mente y saber toda la verdad acerca de su compañera. Khamisi al ver desaparecer la silueta del cachorro, sonrió con una mirada maliciosa.

\- Fuli se casara conmigo, no me importa si es tu compañera, ella me pertenece – pensó el cheetah, cerrando los ojos – Después de todo es la princesa de ese reino, no la dejare ir tan fácilmente.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Ono, Besthe y Bunga hablaron con sus respectivas familias respecto al viaje, sus familiares se sentían orgullosos pero a la vez preocupados por ellos, debido a todos los peligros que acechaban el camino entre ambos reinos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se pusieron a descansar para ahorrar energía. El viaje sería muy duro para ellos.

Mientras tanto, Kion estaba cerca de la cascada del bosque, estaba a punto de entrar a la cueva hasta que vio salir a su padre con una expresión completamente molesta, él se acercó con las orejas bajas al verlo más de cerca, Simba se limitó a cerrar los ojos y acariciar la melena de su hijo con tal de tranquilizarlo. El cachorro le dio un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido cariñosamente por su padre. Pero no duro demasiado.

\- Ve a descansar Kion, mañana inicia tu travesía y no deseo que tengas problemas durante el viaje... recuerda, la decisión está en ti – dijo el rey, mirando por última vez a su hijo, las últimas palabras de Simba lo confundieron.

\- ¿La decisión está en mí? – pensó Kion al ver la silueta de su padre desapareciendo a lo lejos, luego de eso decidió entrar a la cueva sin perder el tiempo, estaba agotado por el enorme paseo.

\- Solo me queda una última cosa por hacer… – susurro el cachorro entrando a la cueva.

Luego de unos minutos pudo llegar hasta el otro extremo de la entrada y observo el campo, se veía igual de hermoso que la noche anterior pero eso no lo tranquilizo, comenzó a caminar lentamente por el cálido pasto. Una sensación de tristeza y decepción lo invadió por completo al ver a Fuli a lo lejos, cerca del lugar donde habian dormido la noche anterior. La felina estaba mirando para el otro lado, dándole la espalda a Kion, sus orejas estaban bajas y su cola entre sus patas, era obvio que la conversación de Simba no había sido nada fácil. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se dirigió hacia la felina. Al llegar, decidió recostarse al lado de la cheetah, dándole la espalda también. Un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza, era una frase.

"Te lo explicare todo cuando esto termine, tienes mi palabra... confía en mi Kion así como yo confié en ti cuando me buscaste "

\- Hola Fuli – susurro Kion

\- Hola Kion… - saludo Fuli con una voz melancólica

\- Que gran día ¿no te parece? Todo el reino se entera que eres una princesa nomada… tienes un prometido… y facil resulta que eres la hija del Rey Faraji… un dia para recordar sin duda– dijo Kion con un tono sarcástico, causando que Fuli se sintiera terrible.

Una calida briza los acaricio, mientras la luna aparecía cerca de las montañas, iluminando la zona.

\- ¿Por qué nunca nos lo contaste? ¿Por qué guardaste un secreto de esta magnitud? – pregunto Kion, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos.

\- Por miedo… miedo a que me expulsaran de este reino – confeso Fuli, Kion no se quedó conforme con aquella respuesta.

\- Eres un miembro de la guardia del León, Fuli… ¿acaso creíste que dejaría que te expulsaran? – se levantó, con una mirada de resentimiento la rodeo y pudo ver su rostro, estaba llorando con la mirada perdida en el pasto... cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual, ella solo cerro los ojos y giro su cuerpo, dandole la espalda nuevamente a Kion – Dime Fuli… ¿no extrañas a tus padres? ¿No eras feliz en ese lugar?... Dime ¿Acaso no tenias amigas en ese lugar?

\- ... - No hubo respuesta alguna.

Kion giro la cabeza y observo las estrellas, con las orejas bajas.

\- Durante todo este tiempo creí que tus familiares te habían abandonado a tu suerte, que sufrías todas las noches por saber cómo eran… todo resulto ser una mentira – susurro el cachorro con una mirada completamente triste y decepcionada.

\- Cuando nos volvimos compañeros, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida… ¿sabes porque Fuli? – pregunto Kion, Fuli levanto la mirada y lo observo.

\- Porque estaba feliz al ver tu hermosa sonrisa, tu felicidad reflejada en tus ojos al saber que no estabas sola en este mundo.. estaba feliz de que formaras parte de mi familia Fuli – susurro Kion mientras una lagrima se le resbala en su ojo derecho.

\- Kion… - susurro Fuli al sentir la tristeza de su pareja, el corazón de Kion estaba roto, pero por otra razón en especial que ella desconocía.

Se acercó lentamente donde Kion y junto su cuerpo al lado del cachorro quien no dejaba de observar el cielo.

\- Sabes algo... creo que comparto el mismo destino que Scar… - Ella lo miro con una ceja levantada ante aquellas palabras - a pesar de tener a mis padres, a mi hermana, desde un cierto punto me sentía completamente solo, porque mi padre no me tomaba en cuenta ni mucho menos compartía algo de tiempo conmigo, la mayor parte del día se la pasa hablando con Kiara y mi madre esta ocupada con las otras leonas la mayor parte del tiempo, dejandome solo... Tiifu y Zuri no cuentan porque ella jamas me consideraron un amigo – unas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Kion, Fuli estaba callada, colocando su cabeza debajo del mentón de Kion.

\- Scar se volvió en un ser completamente maligno debido a la envidia y el resentimiento que le tenía a mi abuelo Mufasa, porque mi bisabuelo Ahadi hacia exactamente lo mismo con el así como lo hace mi padre con mi hermana… eso me provocaba envidia, a pesar de no estar interesado en asuntos de la realeza – bajo la mirada y su voz se quebró.

\- Ahora resulta que soy el líder de la guardia del león, al igual que Scar… me emocione al principio pero luego de saber la verdad me asusté mucho… no lo aparentaba pero estaba demasiado asustado, quería contárselo a mi padre pero siempre que lo veía sonreír al lado de mi hermana, decidí guardármelo para no molestarlo… amo mucho a mi padre y a Kiara – tomo un poco de aire y miro a Fuli quien lo veía con sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda.

\- Todo eso desapareció cuando te conocí Fuli, a ti y al resto de nuestros amigos… toda esa envidia, ese resentimiento desapareció al saber que tenía amigos que me apoyaban, todas nuestras aventuras tuvieron un fuerte impacto en mí vida – susurro Kion, se separó de Fuli y se dirigió directo al pozo al ver su reflejo.

\- Y cuando finalmente mis sentimientos hacia ti evolucionaron, sentía como mi alma se purificaba, el día que me aceptaste como tu pareja… fue la que cambio mi destino, porque creí que no me volvería como Scar hasta que recorde cierto detalle de parte de mi abuela Sarabi antes de fallecer – cerro los ojos y revelo su completa conexión con el destino de Scar.

\- Scar tenía una pareja, una que amaba con toda su alma, en aquella época lo llamaban Taka, todo era perfecto en su vida hasta que cierto día descubrió que su compañera le fue infiel con otro león que se comprometió con ella… y ahora resulta que está pasando exactamente lo mismo con Khamisi, la historia se esta repitiendo... como si el destino de ser el líder de la guardia estuviera maldito – Kion comenzó a llorar y a temblar.

Kion lentamente giro la cabeza y observo a Fuli, revelando toda su angustia y miedo. El cuerpo del leon comenzó a temblar mucho, sentía que todo el mundo se le venia encima.

\- Tengo miedo Fuli… tengo mucho miedo de que pueda convertirme en ese demonio y termine matando a mi hermana un día – Kion no pudo contener su miedo, a tal grado de encogerse y abrazarse así mismo. Fuli no pudo más al verlo en ese estado, corrió llorando en dirección hacia su compañero y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- ¡No! Eso no sucederá nunca, no eres como Scar ni mucho menos compartes ese destino – susurro Fuli mientras rodeaba lentamente a Kion juntando su cuerpo con el de su amigo, hasta quedar cara a cara. Kion se limitó a verla.

\- Yo nunca te he sido infiel Kion… no tengo ningún sentimiento de amor o de afecto relacionado con ese cheetah – lo abrazo un poco más fuerte, calmando un poco a Kion quien no dejaba de temblar.

\- Te conozco muy bien Kion, no eres un ser malvado, me lo has demostrado en muchas ocasiones, salvando la vida de todos los animales, asegurando la seguridad de tu reino – susurro Fuli con la mirada puesta en él, coloco su pata en la mejilla de Kion y lo acaricio suavemente, secando sus lágrimas.

\- Lo siento mucho si no te conté la verdad al principio, tuve mucho miedo de que reaccionaras mal y te resintieras conmigo… - dijo esto sin dejar de acariciar a su compañero.

\- La verdad es que extraño mucho a mis padres, a mis amigos... mi hogar, era feliz a su lado… siempre jugaba con ellos y salíamos a pasear todos los días, era algo completamente maravilloso… los amaba mucho - dijo Fuli hasta que de reojo el pozo, mirando su reflejo - Hasta que cierto día... llego la familia de Khamisi, sus padres no tardaron en llevarse muy bien con los míos, tanto así que en poco tiempo decidieron comprometerme en contra de mi voluntad con él, por esa misma razón abandone mi hogar, para no vivir ese infierno, corrí y corrí hasta llegar hasta Pridelands.

La felina respiro profundamente y dio un fuerte suspiro, demostrando toda su ansiedad y angustia.

\- Estaba muy sola, todas las noches sufría por no estar al lado de mis padres pero no lo aparentaba, ustedes me veían sonreír pero en el fondo estaba muy destrozada – susurro Fuli mientras se incorporaba, lentamente ayudo a Kion a levantarse mientras se veían mutuamente, en eso Fuli abrazo con su cuerpo a Kion y comenzó a ronronear, colocando su cabeza debajo del mentón de Kion nuevamente.

\- Tú me salvaste de esa soledad cuando me incorporaste a la guardia del león, desde aquel día, me diste un motivo para vivir mi vida plenamente, olvidando toda la tristeza y... cuando finalmente confesaste tus sentimientos hacia mí, mi destino se unio al tuyo por completo – Fuli unio lentamente sus suaves labios con los de su amigo, el cachorro dejo de temblar al sentir su respiración. Después de aquel beso, ella coloco una pata en la mejilla de Kion con una mirada alegre.

\- Me volviste la felina más feliz del mundo, eso es lo que te diferencia de Scar y a mí de aquella leona que le fue infiel, te amo Kion y sabes que no miento cuando digo esas palabras.

Kion lentamente cambio su mirada a una de esperanza, las palabras de Fuli lo calmaron y le dieron esperanzas ante su destino supuestamente maldito. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y sintió el suave cuerpo de Fuli rodeándolo, todo sentimiento de desconfianza, miedo, envidia, resentimiento y decepción se había esfumado, ahora era Fuli quien estaba sanando su corazón.

\- Tu padre hablo conmigo durante un buen tiempo, la charla no fue muy tranquila que digamos, estaba furioso pero lo comprendo muy bien, el solo quiere proteger su reino y me dio a escoger entre una de estas opciones – se alejó Fuli mientras colocaba sus patas sobre las de Kion

\- Que debía regresar a mi reino y casarme con Khamisi o que solucionara el problema del compromiso y lo rompiera con la aprobación de mis padres, solo así podre regresar a Pridelands – dijo Fuli, colocando su pata en la mejilla de Kion quien a la vez cerró los ojos al sentir el suave pelaje de la felina.

\- ¿Y Cuál elegiste? – pregunto Kion

\- A ti Kion, romperé ese compromiso mañana y regresare a tu lado – respondió Fuli con una mirada decidida - Dime ¿confias en mi?

Kion se quedo pensando unos minutos, no le era fácil digerir toda la información que había obtenido, se encogio de hombros y miro a Fuli.

\- Si... confio en ti, creo en tus palabras - dijo esto ultimo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, su compañera se sintio satisfecha ante aquella respuesta.

\- Ya tome mi decisión, haré todo lo posible por convencer a mis padres sin importar lo que diga Khamisi, no me hará cambiar de opinión - respondió mirando las estrellas, en eso bajo la mirada y se sentó, sintiendo el agradable aroma de las flores y el cálido abrazo de la brisa. El león se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Fuli susurro.

\- Y tu Kion, ante todo esto, ¿cuál es tu decisión? – pregunto Fuli mirando los ojos de Kion.

\- Mi decisión... - susurro el cachorro.

De pronto comenzaron a salir las luciérnagas a través de los árboles, iluminando todo el campo de los ancestros, Kion cerró sus ojos y recordó las palabras de su padre.

"La decisión está en ti"

Kion miro los ojos de Fuli, los cuales brillaban ante la luz de las luciérnagas, tomo sus patas y con una sonrisa dijo:

\- Fuli… mañana iré a hablar con tus padres y confesare mis sentimientos luego de solucionar el problema de tu reino – lentamente se acercó a la oreja de su compañero susurrando las palabras más maravillosas que Fuli pudo escuchar.

\- Fuli… se que esto es algo repentino, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que hemos tenido de noviazgo pero... ¿te quieres comprometer conmigo?

Ella se quedó pasmada por unos instantes, dentro de todo su cuerpo sintió la sensación más agradable y placentera de toda su vida, salto sobre Kion con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – grito Fuli con una voz muy alegre, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar desde los ojos de la cheetah. Kion estaba completamente feliz, su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad poco a poco.

\- Esa es mi decisión final, mañana nos comprometeremos delante de tus padres – dijo Kion secando las lágrimas de su futura esposa, ambos se acercaron y cerraron sus ojos.

Ambos sellaron sus corazones y sus destinos con un beso, beso que duro mucho tiempo. En la entrada se encontraba Simba con un rostro de felicidad.

\- Eso era lo que quería escuchar… tienes mi bendición Kion – pensó Simba, retirándose de la cueva, estaba completamente orgulloso de su hijo y a la vez muy decepcionado consigo mismo por haber provocado todo ese dolor en el corazón de su hijo, jurándose que nunca más lo trataría de ese modo. Simba a pesar de ser adulto, aprendió la lección a través de su hijo, jamás iba a permitir que el sufriera el destino de Scar.

Kion y Fuli finalmente decidieron ir a descansar, ambos estaban muy agotados por todas las fuertes sensaciones que experimentaron durante el dia, esta vez abrazados mientras se sonreían mutuamente, sus destinos ya estaban entrelazados para siempre. Una silueta de un gran león los veía desde el cielo, era Mufasa quien los observaba felizmente.

\- Finalmente ambos están listos -

Esa misma noche, Kion y Fuli dejarían de ser cachorros, puesto que el Campo de los Ancestros les tenía una sorpresa preparada para el amanecer. Al momento de cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Las luciérnagas comenzaron a rodear la marca de la Guardia del león en los hombros de ambos felinos, logrando que brillase con una intensidad equivalente al de una estrella del cielo. Ambos felinos comenzaron a tener fiebre alta por razones desconocidas, mientras que las marcas desaparecían de sus hombros lentamente. Después de esto la fiebre desapareció por completo y finalmente la noche termino con un último suspiro de alivio de ambos "cachorros"

La entrada de los ancestros lentamente se cerraba por completo.

 **Faltan 5 días para la celebración del Upendi.**

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

* * *

 **Un capitulo muy meloso, lo admito pero era la única manera de representar el amor de esta parejita, un gran abrazo.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo descubrirán lo que en verdad paso aquella noche en el Campo de los Ancestros.**


	6. La llegada a Alsius Rock

**Antes de empezar este capítulo, quiero indicar un par de detalles. Para los que conozcan el anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, denle una mirada al Opening 5. En si casi todas las escenas que verán están algo relacionada a los futuros sucesos y personajes que veremos a lo largo de la historia. Este fanfic ya se encuentra en un 60% de desarrollo, por lo que no falta mucho para llegar al final. Nuevamente se agradece mucho a los lectores que están apoyando esta historia, en especial a** **Cyonix** **quien por cada comentario, me anima a seguir adelante con esta historia.**

 **Como dije anteriormente, actualmente este mi primer fic por lo que agradecería mucho todo tipo de críticas, me gustaría mucho crecer como escritor y darle más profundidad a mis próximas historias. Admito que uno de mis mayores errores al escribir es el de colocar muchos diálogos entre los personajes, un error que puede llegar a aburrir a muchos lectores, hasta la fecha estoy buscando la manera de solucionar ese detalle.**

 **Siéntanse en total libertad de comentar que es lo que les gusta y no. No me lo tomare a mal, al contrario, lo tomare como un consejo y lo tendré en cuenta. Un gran abrazo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La llegada a Alsius Rock**

 _\- Papá, siempre estaremos juntos ¿no? -_ susurro una pequeña voz

 _\- Claro que si hijo, siempre estaremos a tu lado -_ hablo una voz con un tono cariñoso.

Una pequeña figura se deslumbraba a lo lejos, sobre la punta de la roca del rey, era un león quien andaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Observando lentamente como el sol se asomaba a lo lejos, reflejando sobre su dorado pelaje los primeros rayos solares, lentamente escucho los pasos de alguien a su espalda, era Nala quien lo veía con una mirada de preocupación. El no giro la mirada, solo se limitó a mirar el horizonte.

\- ¿Simba? – Pregunto dulcemente la leona mientras caminaba al costado de su compañero, recostó su cabeza sobre la suave melena del león, conocía bien a su amigo, sabía que algo lo preocupaba bastante – ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

Simba al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Nala, lentamente volteo la mirada, observando los hermosos ojos azules de su mejor amiga. Le dio una sonrisa para convencerla de que todo estaba bien, pero Nala no era tonta, sentía desde su corazón que Simba estaba profundamente triste. Antes de que toda la manada entraran en un profundo sueño, el rey le contó a Nala sobre el viaje que emprendería su hijo, causando en ella una angustia tremenda, angustia que no la dejo dormir muy bien durante la noche.

\- Solo… estaba pensando – susurro Simba sin dejar de observar el reino.

\- ¿En qué cariño? – pregunto Nala, ronroneando para calmar a Simba y darle confianza.

\- Sobre mi trabajo como padre… hago un pésimo trabajo, mira que mandar a mi hijo a otro reino cuando apenas es un cachorro… – confeso Simba con un aire de melancolía, antes de que Nala pudiera responder, Simba le gano la palabra

\- Nala… tengo miedo de perderlo… no quiero que la historia se repita, así como perdimos a – fue detenido por la pata de Nala, no quería escuchar ese nombre.

\- No le sucederá nada, estará con sus compañeros – dijo Nala tratando de olvidar el nombre que Simba iba a mencionar – Es igual de fuerte que tu cariño, el camino hacia Alsius no es muy distante, llegaran sanos y salvos por el anochecer.

\- Si, lo sé, en el pasado dimos una visita hacia aquel reino pero, no dejo de culparme por lo que sucedió aquel día – dijo Simba recordando a aquel cachorro – Si hubiera estado a su lado… - Fue interrumpido por Nala nuevamente, no soportaba recordar aquel trágico suceso, miro a su esposo y con una dulce sonrisa lo abrazo.

\- Simba… no fue tu culpa, nosotros dos no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar en ese momento – dijo Nala mientras acariciaba a su marido con su cabeza, tratando de consolar su dolor, dio un fuerte suspiro - No eres un mal padre, solo fue una desgracia que lastimosamente nos tocó vivir, el ciclo de la vida puede ser cruel a veces, tal y como sucedió con mi hermano – susurro, girando la mirada hacia el cielo recordando a su hermano menor Mheetu.

Observo el reino mientras el sol se elevaba a lo alto, mostrando el grandioso paisaje que los rodeaba.

\- No te voy a mentir, lo extraño mucho… pero ahora se encuentra en un mejor lugar, al lado de tus padres. – dijo Nala tratando de contener las lágrimas, Simba sintió que el cuerpo de compañera comenzó a temblar, coloco su pata alrededor del lomo de Nala y empujo con cuidado el cuerpo de su compañera hacia él.

\- Gracias Nala y lo siento – finalizo Simba con un leve ronroneo, Nala correspondió el afectuoso ronroneo.

Dentro del Campo de los ancestros, los cálidos rayos solares comenzaban a penetrar en el rostro de Kion. Lentamente abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada de su compañera, aun dormida. Antes de incorporarse, sintió un fuerte mareo y jaqueca, no se sentía muy bien, sentía su cuerpo un poco más pesado de lo normal, su mirada estaba borrosa.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? – se quejó el cachorro colocando su pata en su rostro, aun sintiendo el dolor de cabeza.

Lentamente se dirigió al pozo y bebió un poco agua, poco a poco sus dolores se fueron calmando, hasta que Kion se percató de un detalle. El agua estaba completamente helada a diferencia de los días anteriores. Luego miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió ante aquel panorama, era totalmente distinto.

El color de la hojas de los árboles, incluyendo los arboles Ginkos y Magnolias se habían vuelto de color blanco, tan blanco como la nieve. Los pétalos que flotaban por todo el lugar también estaban teñidos del mismo color. Eso no era lo único nuevo, con un poco de temor observo como en todas las ramas de los árboles, se encontraba una cantidad considerable de aves de todos los tipos, incluyendo especies totalmente desconocidas. Todas estas aves se encontraban mirándolo de manera fija, a medida que Kion se movilizaba por el lugar, la vista de aquellas figuras las seguían lentamente. Era algo aterrador.

Sin embargo, el león decidió ignorar estos detalles a pesar de su temor, se dirigió donde Fuli y con su pata lentamente comenzó a despertarla, ella abrió los ojos y miro a Kion con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Kion – saludo la felina a medida que se iba incorporando – Te levantaste temprano.

\- Buenos días Fuli – respondió el saludo al ver la hermosa figura a su compañera. – Supongo que es la costumbre.

\- Je no lo dudo… - De pronto Fuli se desplomo contra el pasto, el "cachorro" se alarmo por esto.

\- Fuli ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Kion, acercándose un poco más donde Fuli.

Ella se incorporó nuevamente y antes de pronunciar algunas palabras, coloco una de sus patas en su cabeza, sentía escalofríos, mareos y una fuerte jaqueca al igual que Kion pero con mayor intensidad.

\- No me siento muy bien… me duele todo el cuerpo – se quejó la felina con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ven, déjame ayu… - no pudo terminar la frase, los dolores aumentaron aún más, a tal grado de que Kion no pudo mantenerse de pie. Le dolía la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo.

\- Es normal que ustedes dos sientan eso, después de todo, sus cuerpos aún no se acostumbran a la nueva etapa que están atravesando. – susurro una voz desconocida a ambos felinos.

Ambos levantaron la mirada y se trataba de una gran cacatúa color blanco, al costado de ella se encontraban dos mangos color verde.

\- Antes de que ambos mencionen una palabra, coman de este fruto, calmara al instante todos sus dolores por un buen tiempo – recomendó aquella ave al ver el estado de ambos.

Ellos dos, con una mirada de dolor intercambiaron miradas, no soportaban el dolor, rápidamente se acercaron donde los mangos y lo devoraron al instante. En poco tiempo, el dolor ceso para alivio de ambos.

\- Muchas gracias, quien quiera que seas – agradeció Fuli con una sonrisa al sentirse renovabada.

\- Digo lo mismo, gracias por sacarnos de aquella tortura – dijo Kion con un gran suspiro al sentirse en excelente forma, luego miro a la cacatúa quien tenía una mirada seria.

\- Ambos pertenecen a la guardia del león ¿no? – pregunto la cacatúa ante la sorpresa de ambos, los dos asistieron con la cabeza.

\- Eso lo explica todo… antes que nada, quiero que se miren mutuamente y observen bien sus cuerpos – ordeno la cacatúa

Ambos felinos se miraron bien y se sorprendieron ante lo que veían, no tenían explicación alguna ante lo que estaban presenciando.

\- ¡Kion!, tu melena… el tamaño de tu cuerpo – exclamo Fuli sorprendida ante lo que veía, un ligero rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas

\- ¡Fuli! Tu voz, las manchas, el color de tu pelaje, tu tamaño – grito Kion al ver la nueva forma de su compañera.

Kion había crecido considerablemente, su cuerpo era más corpulento y robusto, su melena había crecido, era más suave y liso, esta se extendía hasta su lomo, el color era de un rojizo claro parecido al de Mufasa, en su pecho había crecido dos mechones del mismo color de su melena, ambos se unían al llegar hasta la parte superior de las patas delantera de Kion, formando una figura muy atractiva e mas imponente del león. Razón por la cual Fuli estaba apenada y más enamorada al verlo bien. La voz de Kion era un poco más grave.

Fuli por su parte, también había crecido, ahora tenía una complexión delgada, con hombros medianamente anchos, su pelaje amarillo se había vuelto más claro, las manchas de todo su pelaje se notaban más debido al fuerte color negro que estas dibujaban, su voz era un poco más suave y cariñosa. El color de sus ojos se había vuelto un poco más claro, convirtiendo a la cheetah en una felina muy hermosa a su edad. Al tener todos estos cambios, la felina se volvió un poco más liviana, la fuerza en sus patas se había incrementado considerablemente.

-No es un sueño ni una ilusión, sus cuerpos finalmente alcanzaron la adolescencia, pero aún no se acostumbran a los cambios, por lo cual sentirán un poco de mareo a lo largo de estos días. – comento el ave, quien los veía con una sonrisa.

\- No lo entiendo… esto no es algo normal – dijo Fuli muy confundida observando el nuevo color de su pelaje.

\- Tienes toda la razón, no es algo natural el hecho de que un día para otro nuestros cuerpos se hayan desarrollado de esta manera – dijo Kion, tocándose su melena y el pelaje rojo de su pecho.

\- Digamos que este lugar tiene una energía mística, que ayuda a todo ser con intenciones benévolas a solucionar todo tipo de dolores en su vida, en el caso de ambos, los ayudo a crecer para prepararlos ante los futuros peligros que van a afrontar en su viaje.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunto Kion aún más confundido.

\- Porque yo soy el guardián de este lugar, conozco todos sus misterios y de todo lo que es capaz de hacer, es como un ser vivo – explico la cacatúa observando todo el lugar

\- ¿huh? ¿Quieres decir que este lugar tiene voluntad propia? No me creo ese chiste – pregunto Fuli, algo incrédula ante la posibilidad de que algo así podría existir.

\- ¿En serio? ¿El rugido de los ancestros no es una muestra de la magia que existe en Pridelands? – respondió la cacatúa ante el desconcierto de Fuli.

\- Okay retiro mis palabras, tienes un buen punto… - respondió Fuli encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien me retiro muchachos, hablaría más con ustedes pero mi destino no está entrelazado con el suyo, sino más bien con el de alguien más, un león que conocerán muy pronto. – dijo mientras volaba en dirección hacia uno de los árboles, dejando extrañados a ambos felinos.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos, los demás deben estar esperando nuestro regreso – recomendó Kion mientras se incorporaba

\- Kion no es por nada pero ¿Dónde está la entrada? – pregunto Fuli con un tono de nerviosismo, Kion giro la mirada y en efecto, no había ninguna entrada.

Ambos se quedaron pasmados por un minuto, al reaccionar comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar de la entrada, estaba bien cerrada, Kion intento empujar la pared pero no surgía efecto, Fuli se le unió en un segundo intento pero no hubo resultado alguno.

\- ¡Hevi kabisa!, estamos atrapados – dijo Kion muy alarmado, de pronto la pared comenzó a temblar, parte de la pared comenzó a subir lentamente revelando la entrada, ambos felinos se quedaron sin palabra ante lo que acaban de presenciar.

\- Sabes algo Fuli, este lugar no deja de impresionarme… - comento Kion con un tono de voz nervioso –

\- Bueno al menos ya se solucionó un problema, pero ahora ¿Qué le diremos a los otros Kion?, cuando nos vean se llevaran una sorpresa. – pregunto Fuli con una mirada de preocupación, Kion dio un suspiro y le dio una sonrisa.

\- Si te soy honesto, tampoco lo se… pero ya pensaremos en algo en pleno camino, debemos irnos.

\- Mmmm no nos queda de otra ¿no? – dijo Fuli con un suspiro.

\- Nope – respondió Kion dando los primeros pasos en dirección a la entrada.

 **Mientras tanto en la roca del Rey**

Todos se encontraban listos para el viaje, Khamisi se encontraba esperando a que todos estuvieran listos desde un lado de la cueva. Timon y Pumba se encontraban aconsejando a Bunga sobre todas las tácticas de supervivencias que ellos emplearon años atrás con Simba cuando aún era cachorro. Ono por su parte se encontraba muy pensativo, ya se había despedido de sus padres pero se sentía algo desilusionado de que no estuvieran a su lado para la despedida. Beshte se encontraba al lado de su padre, este lo miraba con una mirada de orgullo al ver como su hijo había crecido a lo largo de aquellos meses.

Cerca de la punta de la roca se encontraban Rafiki y Simba, el chamán estaba calmando a Simba dándole unas palabras de aliento ante el futuro de su hijo, luego de que terminaran su conversación, el rey ya estaba tranquilo, Nala se acercó donde Simba y ambos se abrazaron, ambos con mucho cariño y amor, Kiara se les unió al abrazo, ambos la acariciaron con sus patas. En ese instante, Simba levanta la mirada.

\- ¿Todos están listos para el viaje? – pregunto, captando la atención de todos.

\- Por supuesto que si hermano – respondió Bunga con una sonrisa.

\- Bunga… - dijo Simba con un tono serio, no estaba para bromas en ese momento.

\- Lo siento su majestad – se disculpó el tejon al ver la mirada seria de Simba.

\- No puedo creer que mi pequeñín se valla de viaje – dijo Timon con una mirada de tristeza, mientras abrazaba a Bunga – Te vamos a extrañar hijo.

\- Papá… solo será por un día – dijo Bunga volteando los ojos.

\- Entonces… ¿Listo para este viaje Besthe? – pregunto Basi a su hijo.

\- Claro que si padre, seré el guardaespaldas del grupo ante cualquier amenaza –

\- Ese es mi hijo, recuerda, la seguridad de todos depende de tu fuerza, úsala sabiamente – dijo su padre con una sonrisa

A un lado de la cueva se encontraban Tiifu y Zuri recostadas sobre el suelo, observando al resto del grupo, en eso miraron a Ono quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás listo Ono? Sera un viaje emocionante ¿no crees? – pregunto Tiifu al ver el extraño comportamiento de la garza.

Ono rápidamente regreso a la realidad y observo a las cachorras con una sonrisa.

\- Si… muy emocionante – dijo la garza desanimadamente.- Espero que no sea algo agotador.

\- Bien solo faltan Kion y Fuli, apenas lleguen iniciaremos con el viaje, debemos irnos de inmediato – dijo Khamisi mirando el camino en dirección a su reino. – Los animales deben estar sufriendo por la fuerte sequía.

\- ¡Muchachos miren!, allí están – grito Pumba señalando la dirección, ambos felinos se encontraban corriendo por el pastizal cercana a la cueva de la guardia. En ese instante se percató de la apariencia de ambos felinos.

\- ¿Esperen… ese es Kion? Se ve algo diferente – dijo Timon algo inquietado al ver la figura del león.

\- Si y no solo es el, miren a Fuli, se ve más grande y linda con ese color de piel, es más brillante – dijo Kiara al observar detenidamente a la cheetah, las cachorras se acercaron al barranco y miraron a la felina, sintieron un sentimiento de envidia al ver su belleza.

Rafiki al ver el nuevo aspecto de los felinos, comenzó a reír sin que nadie se percatara, sabía lo que había sucedido pero decidió guardárselo para sí mismo. Khamisi por su parte estaba sorprendido, nunca había presenciado algo parecido, Kion se veía más imponente gracias a su tamaño y melena, provocando en él un cierto aire de temor, no era el mismo cachorro debilucho.

Lentamente Kion y Fuli comenzaron a subir por el camino de piedras hasta llegar a la cima, ambos caminaron lentamente mientras se sentían observados por todos, en especial por Simba y Nala, ambos intercambiaron miradas, no sabían cómo explicar su extraño "crecimiento". Kiara tomo la iniciación, se acercó lentamente donde su hermano y observo cada detalle de su cuerpo, era más grande que ella a pesar de ser la mayor.

\- Hermano te ves increíble, ¿qué te sucedió? – pregunto Kiara, tocando el mechón rojo del pecho de su hermano, provocándole cosquillas a su hermano.

\- Jaja Kiara deja de hacer eso – dijo Kion con una sonrisa, su hermana ignoro las palabras de su hermanito y siguió jugando con su pelaje.

\- Cierto Kion, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con Fuli para crecer tanto? – pregunto Bunga, subiéndose al lomo de Kion.

\- Pues… - tartamudeo Kion al recibir tantas preguntas de golpe, miro de reojo a Fuli quien estaba nerviosa al igual que él.

\- Kion te ves más grande y… guapo – susurro Tiifu con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Zuri estaba con la boca abierta al ver la apuesta apariencia de Kion, este pequeño comentario provoco el enfado de Fuli. Kion se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra "guapo" de parte de Tiifu, nunca lo había llamado así.

\- Bueno… muchas gracias Tiifu – susurro Kion.

\- Muchachos denle un respiro a ambos – se acercó Ono y se colocó sobre el lomo de Fuli – Eso queridos amigos, se llama adolescencia – explico la garza, tratando de aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente. – Sus cuerpos ya se adaptaron a su nueva edad, es algo natural.

\- Exactamente pequeño Ono, ambos ya son unos felinos totalmente pubertos – dijo Rafiki mientras se acercaba hacia ambos felinos, lentamente acaricio la melena de Kion – Felicidades muchachos, disfruten de esta nueva etapa de sus vidas.

\- Gracias Rafiki – agradeció Fuli con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué tal se siente Fuli, es doloroso o agradable? – pregunto Beshte con curiosidad, ella le sonrió.

\- Se siente muy bien, de hecho nunca me había sentido tan cómoda en toda mi vida – dijo Fuli observando su cuerpo con mucho orgullo.

Simba y Nala se acercaron delante de ambos felinos y los observaron con detenimiento, ese crecimiento no era nada normal, ambos se miraron entre si y observaron nuevamente a Kion quien los veía con una mirada de sumisión. Nala finalmente lo acepto, se acercó y abrazo a su hijo.

\- Mi pequeño cachorro ya es todo un adulto – susurro Nala dulcemente para alivio de Kion, quien también comenzó a ronronear. Simba no dijo nada, se limitó a darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la punta del rey. Kion al ver esto, no pudo evitar sentir un aire de tristeza, aun no se acostumbraba a la indiferencia de Simba. Fuli al ver el rostro de su compañero, se acercó y le dio un cálido abrazo, el león cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

\- Pero qué demonios… porque Kion deja que Fuli le abrace de esa manera – pensó Tiifu con mucha ira.

Rafiki en medio de la conversación, noto un detalle en los cincos miembros de la guardia del León, la marca había desaparecido, esto provoco que el chamán diera un recorrido en sus memorias, había presenciado algo parecido en el pasado con la antigua guardia del león. Finalmente recordó el significado de aquel fenómeno.

\- ¡Guardia del León!, quiero que me escuchen atentamente – exclamo Rafiki captando la atención de los cinco miembros. – Quiero todos chequen sus marcas.

Cada uno se fijó atentamente el lugar donde debería estar la marca, pero para su sorpresa la marca había desaparecido, dejándolos sorprendidos y confundidos.

\- ¡No tengo la mía! – dijo Bunga mientras buscaba la marca por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hapana! ¡Tampoco tengo la mía! – dijo Ono luego de checar su ala izquierda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió Rafiki? – Pregunto Fuli, levantando una ceja – Ninguno de nosotros posee la marca.

Esto llamo poderosamente la atención de Khamisi, quien se incorporaba lentamente.

\- Tranquilos esto es algo normal, déjenme explicarles – con su bastón comenzó a dibujar a los cincos miembros y la marca a un costado de ellos, todos prestaban atención ante las acciones del chaman – Cuando el líder de la guardia comienza a cruzar por una nueva etapa como es el caso de Kion quien alcanzo recientemente la adolescencia, su habilidad con el Rugido de los ancestros también crece significativamente.

De pronto formo un círculo alrededor de los cuatro miembros.

\- Esto crea una cadena evolutiva entre todos los miembros, sus habilidades y sus respectivas edades se ponen a la par de su líder, como es el caso de Fuli quien fue la primera en sufrir este cambio… pero todo esto tiene un gran costo – dijo Rafiki mientras tachaba la marca con una X

\- La marca los pondrá a prueba a los cincos, en especial a ti Kion, ahora mismo ninguno de ustedes poseen las habilidades que tenían hasta hace poco, no se sorprendan si no las pueden usar, es algo normal. Deben demostrar que son dignos de formar parte de la guardia por medio de acciones de valentía.

\- Eso explica el brusco cambio en Fuli – dijo Kiara, mirándola de reojo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que nosotros también vamos a crecer? – pregunto bunga con los ojos brillosos.

\- Casi todos tienen la misma edad, por lo cual es probable, pero todo depende de sus acciones – dijo Rafiki con una sonrisa, aumentando más la emoción de Bunga, pero esto no duro demasiado al escuchar las palabras de Khamisi.

\- Aguarda, ¿quieres decir que Kion no puede utilizar el rugido de los ancestros? – pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

\- Me temo que por ahora no – respondió Rafiki con un suspiro ante la mirada decepcionada de Khamisi – Pero si logran demostrar que son dignos, la recompensa será increíble para ustedes.

\- Lo único que nos faltaba… - se quejó el cheetah, Kion coloco su pata en su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

\- Tranquilo Khamisi, como dijo Rafiki, esto es solo temporal además, como te lo dije ayer, no es necesario que tengamos el rugido para ayudar a tu reino, encontraremos la forma de hacerlo, te di mi palabra y es lo que haremos. – dijo Kion, quien lo veía con una mirada de comprensión, el felino se limitó a suspirar.

\- Esta bien, entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, es hora de irnos – dijo Khamisi con un tono de disgusto, la respuesta de Kion no le convenció mucho.

Todos asistieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a despedirse de sus respectivos familiares, Ono suspiro y decidió seguir a Khamisi quien bajaba de la roca del rey, Timon y Pumba le dieron un fuerte abrazo a Bunga quien correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño, Beshte y su padre se dieron una última mirada, su padre sonrió al verlo partir y decidió retirarse del lugar, Beshte recordó todos los consejos de su padre a la hora de combatir o afrontar cualquier situación crítica, agradeciéndole por todo con un susurro. Nala y Kiara rodearon a Kion, dándole un gran abrazo al príncipe, deseándole buena suerte en su viaje, su madre no pudo evitar sentir preocupación por su hijo por lo que le dio una lamida en su mejilla.

\- Cuídate mucho Kion, te estaremos esperando ansiosamente – susurro Nala, tratando de evitar sus fuertes impulsos maternos, la conversación que había tenido con Simba en la mañana la había afectado fuertemente.

\- Adios hermano, no te olvides de nuestra promesa – dijo Kiara con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, llegaremos lo más rápidamente posible y volveremos cuando menos lo esperes, luego de esto iremos a ver a Kovu – dijo Kion acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

En eso Kiara observo a Fuli con una sonrisa, ella al verla le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se sonrojo luego de escuchar las palabras de Kiara.

\- Cuida mucho a mi hermano, futura "cuñada" -

\- ¡Kiara! – Grito Kion muy apenado al escuchar aquella palabra, Nala comenzó a reír.

\- Dalo por hecho Kiara, si es que el bobo de tu hermano no se mete en problemas – dijo Fuli, mientras soltaba algunas carcajadas.

\- Fuli eso no ayuda… - Susurro Kion aún más apenado, en eso se percata de la presencia de una cachorra a su costado.

\- Kion… ¿nos prometes que regresaras pronto? – pregunto Tiifu

Esto tomo por sorpresa nuevamente al líder, desconocía el repentino cambio de actitud de Tiifu. Fuli por su parte decidió ignorar este detalle con un suspiro y seguir su camino.

\- Si, es una promesa – dijo Kion con una sonrisa, de pronto se queda perplejo al sentir la lamida de Tiifu en su mejilla, luego de esto se retiró a la cueva con Zuri. Dentro de si agradecía que Fuli no haya presenciado este acto, Kiara por su parte también se quedó sorprendida ante lo que había visto.

\- Descuida, aquí no pasó nada – susurro Kiara – No le diremos nada a Fuli.

\- Ve hijo, los demás te esperan – dijo Nala mientras le daba una última sonrisa a Kion.

El asistió con la cabeza y corrió detrás del grupo quien ya se encontraba situado por los enormes pastizales de los venados, cerca de un enorme rio de baja profundidad. Cuando el grupo ya se encontraba en las proximidades del reino, cerca de dos enormes rocas cercanas al desolado paisaje que mostraba la salida de Pridelands. Fueron recibidos por Simba y por un pequeño grupo de animales, pero no era cualquier grupo, eran todos los animales que habían salvado a lo largo de sus aventuras. Entre ellos se encontraba el leopardo Badili, el okapi Ajabu, la pareja de cebras Punda Milia y Muhimu con su pequeño hijo, el pájaro drongo Tamaa, el pequeño admirador de Beshte, Mtoto el elefante junto al resto de sus compañeros, el pequeño bebe babuino con su madre que Fuli había salvado en el pasado y finalmente y para sorpresa de todos, Jasiri.

\- No iban a irse sin despedirse de nosotros ¿no? – dijo Badili con una sonrisa

\- Badili ¡cuánto tiempo! – dijo Bunga muy animado al ver a su antiguo amigo, de pronto sintió las caricias de una pequeña cebra en su espalda.

\- Bunga, te extrañaremos mucho, regresa pronto que mi pequeñín quiere jugar contigo – dijo Muhimu pegando su rostro cariñosamente en el cuerpo de Bunga.

\- No se preocupen, estaré aquí más pronto de lo que creen, gracias - dijo Bunga, abrazando a ambas cebras.

Desde los brazos de su madre, un pequeño babuino comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Fuli, quien lo veía alegremente.

\- Hola pequeño, cuanto has crecido – susurro Fuli con una sonrisa al ver como el pequeño babuino se trepaba en su cuello y jugaba con sus orejas – Ouch, igual de travieso que siempre… babuinos.

\- ¡Ajabu, Mtoto! Pero que tal sorpresa – grito Besthe al ver sus compañeros – ¿Que hacen aquí?

\- A despedirnos de nuestro querido compañero, en cuanto supimos lo del viaje, vinimos de inmediato – respondió Ajabu.

\- No quería perderme la partida de mi héroe – respondió el pequeño elefante con una sonrisa, Beshte se agacho y acaricio con su rostro a su fan número 1 – Te lo agradezco mucho Mtoto, te confió la seguridad del reino –

\- Tamaa, no creí que te veríamos nuevamente – dijo Ono, aterrizando al lado de drongo, este le dio un cálido abrazo.

\- Como no despedirme de ustedes, después de todo lo que han hecho por mí – dijo Tamaa imitando la voz de Ono. Este se limitó a reír al escuchar la excelente imitación. – Y no solo nosotros vinimos, mira a lo lejos, cerca al manantial de los hipopótamos.

Ono observo la dirección indicada y pudo encontrar a dos garzas quien giraba alegremente por el cielo, eran sus padres quienes se despedían por medio de bailes. La garza no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al verlos por última vez.

Khamisi rodeo los ojos y decidió esperar con un gruñido entre la brecha final entre el pasto y la tierra muerta de la salida, no le gustaba mucho el sentimentalismo. Jasiri por su parte se acercó a Kion con una mirada de alegría, estaba ligeramente sorprendida ante su nuevo aspecto.

\- Hola Kion, cuanto has cambiado – saludo la hiena observándolo con detenimiento.

\- Jasiri, es una alegría enorme verte por aquí… pero como – fue interrumpido por ella.

\- Conozco mis métodos, esa roca gigante no será un impedimento para no poder visitarte Kion – dijo Jasiri con una mirada de alegría, lentamente coloco una pata en el pecho del león – Descuida, el tonto de Janja y sus secuaces no saben cómo ingresar a Pridelands, por lo que tu hogar estará a salvo y en caso de que lo supieran, los detendré.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Jasiri y gracias por estar aquí – ambos se dieron un gran abrazo. – Vuelve pronto Kion.

\- Si, no te preocupes – susurro Kion sin dejar de abrazar a la hiena.

\- ¿Kion? ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – pregunto Simba con una mirada seria desde lo lejos, el líder se separó de la hiena y se dirigió donde su padre. Dejando al resto de los miembros charlar con sus amigos. El rey lentamente coloco su pata en la espalda de su hijo y lo empujo con cuidado hacia su pecho, provocando una mirada de duda en Kion ante el comportamiento de su padre.

\- Sé que durante lo largo de estos meses no fui un buen padre contigo, deje que mis deberes como rey te apartaran y te sintieras rechazado – susurro Simba mirando atentamente a su hijo.

\- Pero te prometo que una vez que regreses, todo será diferente, jugaremos juntos, daremos paseos en familia y hare todos mis deberes con más rapidez para así poder compartir más tiempo de calidad contigo – abrazo un poco más fuerte a Kion.

\- Papá – susurro Kion pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

\- Recuerda usar toda tu sabiduría, piensa muy bien en las decisiones que vas a tomar, en ti recae la vida de todos tus compañeros y para finalizar, recuerda que todo lo fácil no es la mejor opción en algunas ocasiones, puesto que pueden tener un gran riesgo – dijo Simba, solto a Kion y con una sonrisa le dijo sus últimas palabras.

\- Te amo hijo, recuérdalo siempre, regresa sano y salvo –

Kion no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por aquellas palabras, eran uno de los pocos momentos en el que tenía un momento agradable con su padre, sin dudarlo le dio un abrazo.

\- Yo también te quiero Papá, no te preocupes, volveremos sanos y salvos en un parpadeo – susurro Kion, Simba dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y acaricio la melena de Kion.

El sol ya casi estaba posicionado en el centro del cielo, faltaba poco para que sea medio dia.

\- ¡Bien es hora de partir, guardia del león, buena suerte en su viaje! – Grito Simba, captando la atención de todo el mundo.

\- Ya era hora… - susurro Khamisi algo molesto

Finalmente toda la guardia, luego de despedirse de todos sus compañeros, comenzaron su viaje hacia Alsius Rock, algunos estaban emocionados ante su nueva experiencia, pero otros estaban preocupados por lo que sucedería a futuro cuando llegaran al reino, como era el caso de Kion, Khamisi y Fuli. El león no olvidaba la tregua que había hecho con el cheetah, por lo cual en cada momento agradecía el hecho de que Khamisi no hablara del tema. Fuli por su parte estaba aterrada con el tema de sus padres, no sabría si decirles la verdad sobre su huida o poner alguna excusa convincente.

Caminaron por un buen rato a medida que el sol avanzaba, por el terreno desolado que cubría las lejanías, no había nada de vegetación ni rastros de algún ser viviente, solo estaba ellos, Ono giro la mirada y se percató que ya no se veía la roca del rey a lo lejos, señal de que ya estaban muy lejos de su hogar. Cada miembro permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras de Rafiki sobre sus habilidades y el cambio que ellos sufrirían a medida que avanzara el tiempo.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a un manantial con muchos árboles tropicales, cerca de este se encontraban dos caminos, uno se dirigía hacia un enorme bosque y el otro hacia un desolado paisaje de árboles muertos, arbustos negros y grandes montañas.

Decidieron hacer una pausa y beber parte del manantial, el intenso calor los abrumaba poco a poco.

De pronto Bunga se comenzó a sentir mal, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba y su visión estaba borrosa

\- Kion… me siento muy mal – susurro el tejón recostándose en el suelo, el león con mucha preocupación se acercó donde su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Que tienes bunga? –

\- Siento que mi cuerpo esta pesado y me duele mucho la cabeza – se quejó bunga colocando su mano en su frente.

\- ¡Muchachos miren su hombro! – alerto ono al resto del grupo, lo que veían era algo anormal.

La marca apareció por un momento y luego desapareció, nuevamente se repitió el proceso y luego de unos segundos, dejo de mostrarse la marca. Todos se miraron entre sí, en especial Kion y Fuli.

\- Parece que Rafiki no mentía respecto a las marcas, nosotros también nos sentimos mal cuando nos levantamos esta madrugada– dijo Fuli mientras ayudaba a su compañero a incorporarse.

\- Si deseas, puedes descansar un rato en mi espalda Bunga, no tengo problemas en llevarte – dijo Kion mientras trataba de subir a Bunga a su espalda, con ayuda de Fuli lograron acomodarlo, lentamente Bunga se quedó dormido.

\- Muy bien, llego la hora de elegir entre estos dos caminos – grito Khamisi mirando al grupo completo.

\- El camino más rápido para llegar al reino es de la izquierda, nos conducirá hacia un enorme bosque, rodeado de manantiales y animales herbívoros, no habrá peligro alguno. Llegaremos al reino en poco tiempo si tomamos ese camino. El de la izquierda conduce hacia una zona hostil, nunca pase por aquel camino así que no tengo idea de qué clase de peligros puede tener, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que es el camino más largo. – finalizo Khamisi.

\- Propongo que vallamos por el de la izquierda, lo cruce muchas veces sin tener algún problema –

\- Me parece una buena opción – agrego Ono al observar el camino verdoso que conducía al bosque

\- Digo lo mismo, me parece más seguro, aparte de que nos cubriría de los rayos solares – dijo Beshte.

\- No lo voy a negar, la primera opción me agrada – comento Fuli sin darle la mirada a Khamisi.

\- Creo que la mejor opción es irnos por la derecha – dijo Kion ante la mirada incrédula de todos, en especial la de Khamisi.

\- ¿Estas bromeando no? – pregunto Khamisi con una mirada seria.

\- ¿Me ves con cara de estar bromeando en un momento así? Lo digo en serio – dijo Kion ante la furiosa mirada del cheetah, este suspiro y encaro al león.

\- A ver, dinos el motivo por el cual debamos ir por el sendero más largo y desconocido. Todos tus compañeros están de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Fue un consejo de mi padre y una corazonada mía, el hecho de que sea fácil no quiere decir que sea seguro al 100% - Esta respuesta no convenció para nada a Khamisi ni al resto de la guardia.

\- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo no? Estas poniendo en peligro la vida de todos tus compañeros por una simple corazonada – replico el cheetah, esta vez mas furioso, Kion no mostro signos de enojo y ni de rabia, estaba tranquilo.

\- Bien si tú lo dices, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, los que deseen ir al bosque están en su total libertad, yo por mi parte tomare el camino de la derecha con Bunga, ambos somos líderes así que cada uno es libre de escoger su camino – finalizo Kion dando los primeros pasos en dirección hacia el camino desolado.

\- Me parece perfecto -

Fuli no entendía los motivos de Kion pero confiaba plenamente en sus decisiones, por lo cual le siguió el paso para el desconcierto de Khamisi. Ono y Besthe luego de pensarlo decidieron seguir a Kion quien ya se encontraba a una distancia considerablemente lejana.

\- No es nada personal Khamisi pero ya hemos trabajado con Kion en el pasado y casi todas sus decisiones son correctas – dijo Ono, quien a la vez se cuestionaba las acciones de su líder.

\- Maldita sea… este león solo nos va a causar problemas – pensó el cheetah.

\- ¡Kion! Espéranos – grito Fuli a lo lejos, el león giro la mirada y veía como todos iban corriendo hacia él.

\- Creí que iban a seguir a Khamisi – dijo, levantando una ceja.

\- Eres nuestro líder Kion, te seguiremos a donde vallas sin importar lo que pase – dijo Ono con una sonrisa.

\- Si estás seguro que este es el camino más seguro, entonces confiamos en ti – agrego Beshte.

\- Gracias muchachos – dijo esto con una sonrisa.

\- Espero estés seguro de lo que hagas Kion, toda la responsabilidad esta en tus hombros ahora – grito Khamisi, Kion dio un suspiro y siguió adelante.

A medida que la guardia iba avanzando por el terreno muerto, encontraron huesos de todo tipo de animales, incluyendo la de felinos y otros depredadores, causando un pequeño sentimiento de terror. Se parecía al cementerio de elefantes solo que este era mucho más grande y profundo. Ono observo a lo lejos como el camino se achicaba entre 2 enormes montañas. Las nubes poco a poco comenzaron a juntarse en el cielo, tapando una parte del sol, esta no era una buena señal para Fuli quien odiaba el agua.

Luego de cruzar el camino ubicado entre las dos montañas, observaron que el sendero los conducía hacia un pequeño cañón con un rio de muy baja profundidad en el medio.

\- ¿Ono logras ver algo a lo lejos? – pregunto Kion observando atentamente el lugar

Ono volo a una altura considerable y trato de utilizar su aguda visión pero esta no funciono, había olvidado que sus habilidades se habían suprimido ante la nueva etapa de su líder. Por lo cual, no pudo ver con claridad el paisaje.

\- Lo siento Kion, pero no puedo ver con exactitud lo que hay al fondo de este cañón – grito la garza desde el cielo

\- Bueno no nos queda de otra que cruzarlo en medio del rio – dijo Besthe, dando un gran brinco, salpicando un poco de agua sobre Kion, Fuli y Khamisi.

\- Lo siento muchachos, no fue mi intención -

\- Genial… simplemente genial – Se quejó Fuli, frunciendo el ceño mientras se sacudía fuertemente.

\- Agradécelo a tu querido compañero – dijo Khamisi con un tono molesto, Kion no dijo nada ante aquella provocación.

\- Khamisi, deberías agradecer el hecho de que te acompañemos hasta Alsius, de no ser por la solicitud de ayuda de mi padre y por Simba, no hubiera formado parte de esto. - gruño la felina ante el comentario del cheetah.

-Igual te hubiera obligado a venir, recuerda que estas comprometida conmigo y tus padres no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados al saber que vives en otro reino, es tu destino – dijo Khamisi con una sonrisa

\- ¿Disculpa? Pero mi destino lo formo yo sola, nadie es dueño de mi vida, ni siquiera mis padres – replico Fuli cada vez más molesta.

\- Muchachos tranquilos por favor, ahora necesitamos llegar lo más rápidamente posible a Alsius antes del anochecer – dijo Kion, mientras bajaba con cuidado hacia el rio.

\- Eso me hizo recordar sobre la tregua… ¿Kion? –

Kion se detuvo en seco, Ono y Beshte se preocuparon lo que se venía, Fuli se quedó callada ante el comentario de Khamisi.

\- Khamisi eso lo resolveremos una vez lleguemos a Alsius, estamos perdiendo tiempo – dijo Kion, sin darle la mirada.

\- Esta bien, no lo olvides – dijo el cheetah mientras daba un salto hacia el rio. Fuli se acercó al lado de Kion y se mantuvo callada.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Fuli

\- Si… no te preocupes, ya lo conversamos ayer – respondió Kion guiñándole el ojo a su compañera.

Luego de cruzar con mucha dificultad el pequeño cañón, llegaron a un punto donde el camino se dividía nuevamente en dos. El de la izquierda guiaba hacia el bosque donde Khamisi quería dirigir al grupo y el otro llevaba a un enorme lago de baja profundidad rodeado de una densa vegetación, con grandes árboles.

De pronto comenzaron a caer gotas del cielo, estaba comenzando a llover para el desconcierto de Fuli. Las gotas despertaron lentamente al tejón.

\- Kion… - susurro Bunga, abriendo los ojos

\- Bunga, ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto Fuli algo preocupada, el tejón se levantó en un instante y le dio una sonrisa.

\- Bungafantastico, fue el mejor descanso que tuve en días –

\- Bueno por lo menos alguien se divirtió – dijo Ono girando los ojos, algo cansado.

\- Eso es genial Bunga, ¿pero ahora podrías bajarte de mi espalda? – susurro Kion, quien trataba de mantener el equilibrio al soportar el peso de su mejor amigo

\- Si, lo siento y gracias por cargarme –

\- Todo un placer Bunga –

\- Bueno es nuestra oportunidad de dirigirnos hacia el bosque, está a unos cuantos metros – recomendó Khamisi, colocándose frente al camino del bosque.

\- Espera Khamisi, huelen eso… – alerto Kion, mientras respiraba profundamente el aroma – Ese aroma se me hace familiar, demasiado familiar.

\- Si… también lo huelo, proviene del bosque y cada vez es más fuerte – agrego Fuli.

\- Yo no huelo nada – dijo el cheetah con una ceja levantada.

Kion de pronto recordó la imagen de janja y sus secuaces, alarmándolo por completo.

\- El bosque debe estar habitado por hienas… rápido, vamos por el otro camino antes de que capten nuestra presencia – dijo Kion con voz baja para no llamar la atención. – Posiblemente sean las hienas que hicieron alianza con Scar en su reinado, no se me ocurre otra explicación ante su presencia.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – pregunto Ono alarmándose un poco ante el peligro.

\- Si, muy seguro, rápido no pierdan el tiempo – dijo Kion mientras corría en dirección hacia el lago.

El resto del grupo siguió a Kion rápidamente sin pensarlo, Khamisi por su parte dio un suspiro, susurrando unas palabras "misteriosas".

\- Eso estuvo cerca Kion… la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte –

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la orilla del lago, todos estaban exhaustos a excepción de Bunga, ya habían pasado transcurridos muchas horas desde que iniciaron el viaje. El sol ya se estaba ocultando y el resto comenzaba a tener hambre y sed. Se dieron un pequeño descanso.

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Unos lindos invasores – grito alguien desde los densos arbustos, tomando la atención de todo el grupo.

Lentamente salieron tres leonas con una mirada muy seria, una tenía el pelaje del mismo color que Simba, era la más alta de las tres, la segunda era blanca como la nieve con unas manchas en la frente y la última tenía el pelaje color rojo oscuro. Fuli se puso a la defensiva al verlas, Bunga por un extraño motivo comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico, colocándose detrás de Fuli.

\- ¡Retrocedan! – grito Fuli mostrando las garras.

\- Bunga… ¿me parece o tienes miedo? – pregunto Ono al ver el comportamiento del tejón.

\- ¿Mi.. miedo yo? No, solo estoy emocionado – tartamudeo Bunga, sin saber que le temblaban patas.

\- Tranquilas, no queremos problemas, solo estábamos de paso – dijo Kion poniéndose delante de Fuli – Solo estábamos descansando, es todo.

\- Todos dicen lo mismo chiquillo, pero todos los depredadores que pasan por este lugar siempre buscan la manera de quedarse con nuestro territorio, hasta ahora ninguno ha sobrevivido – susurro una de las leonas, mostrando los colmillos.

Beshte estaba a punto de correr furiosamente contra las leonas al escuchar sus palabras pero fue detenido por Kion con una mirada.

\- Hablamos en serio, nos estamos dirigiendo hacia un reino llamado Alsius Rock, pero estamos algo agotados por el enorme viaje que emprendimos esta mañana – dijo Kion sin perder su tranquilidad y serenidad, detalle que impresionaba a las leonas a pesar de su edad. En ese preciso instante, en uno de los arbustos salto un cachorro de tigre blanco con una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Zuberi está en peligro – grito alarmado el cachorro, captando la atención de las leonas

\- ¡Que dices!, ¿en dónde está ahora? – pregunto alarmada la leona más grande. - Cerca al territorio de los chacales, fue por algo de comida y ahora está atrapado –

Kion se acercó peligrosamente donde las leonas, estas al darse cuenta de su presencia se alarmaron mostrando sus dientes, pero el líder solo suspiro. - Nosotros podemos ayudarles con ese problema, solo guíenos hacia aquel lugar y salvaremos a su amigo -

Las tres leonas se miraron entre sí, estaban dudando de las palabras del león hasta que finalmente accedieron debido a la preocupación que estaban sintiendo.

\- Muy bien, confiaremos en ustedes – dijo la leona más alta con una mirada seria.

\- Rápido, síganme que no queda mucho tiempo – dijo el tigre.

\- ¡Ono! ¡Fuli! – grito Kion

\- No hace falta que lo digas – respondió Ono emprendiendo el vuelo sobre toda la zona.

\- Estoy en ello, vamos Bunga – dijo Fuli mientras veía de reojo al tejón quien no escucho las palabras de la felina debido al susto – ¡Bunga!

Bunga al reaccionar, se subió al lomo de Fuli y se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo sin lastimar a su amiga, ella de un fuerte suspiro comenzó a correr siguiendo al tigre y a la leona mayor.

\- Ustedes dos vengan conmigo, y no se separen que se pueden perder por este sitio – dijo una de las leonas a Kion y Besthe quienes asistieron con la cabeza.

Alrededor de todo el lugar había muchos arbustos y árboles, unos más grandes que otros formando una pequeña jungla, el sitio estaba rodeado por montañas rectas del gran cañón, en la cual solo se podían ver tres entradas. La primera era por donde Kion y el resto de la guardia pasaron, la segunda se encontraba a lo lejos, al frente del lago en frente del lago y la última se encontraba a la izquierda, lugar donde se dirigían el resto de la guardia.

Ono trato de fijar su vista en aquella entrada pero no lograba ver nada, todo se veía completamente borroso a lo lejos, lo intento por segunda vez sin tener resultado alguno. El sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo, dificultando aún más la visión de la garza.

\- Ono rápido, ¿dinos cuantos chacales son? ¿El león está bien? – grito Fuli, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

\- Mis ojos me duelen… mi cabeza también - susurro Ono con una mueca de dolor, poco a poco estaba perdiendo el vuelo.

\- Ono no te rindas, ¡dinos rápido por donde debemos ir! – grito Kion al ver caer a su compañero, este reunió todas sus fuerzas y pego una última mirada hacia la entrada.

\- Vamos… funciona, aunque sea una última vez – pensó Ono, forzando su visión con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos brillaron con una luz amarilla, esta vez logro ver muchas figuras a lo lejos, poco a poco aquellas figuras formaban la silueta de un león adolescente, un poco más grande que Kion y de muchos chacales.

" _ **Deben demostrar que son dignos de formar parte de la guardia por medio de acciones de valentía."**_

\- Los veo, ¡finalmente los veo! – grito Ono con una sonrisa.

En eso una pequeña luz comenzó a brillar ante la mirada de todos, en el ala derecha de la garza se comenzó a manifestarse la marca de la guardia, formando la figura completa de un león.

\- Fuli, ¡mira eso! – dijo Bunga mirando el cielo, ella se quedó quieta al ver lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Hevi kabisa! ¿Beshte estás viendo lo mismo que yo? – pregunto Kion sorprendido ante aquel fenómeno.

\- Si, la marca finalmente lo aprobó como un guardián – dijo Beshte observando la figura.

\- Muchachos los veo, esta al fondo de la entrada, cerca de ese enorme árbol muerto, está rodeado por diez chacales – grito Ono volando en dirección a la entrada, de pronto se dio la vuelta y miro hacia abajo.

\- Fuli, Kion escúchenme, diríjanse por el borde del cañón, llegaran más rápido si van por ese camino.

Ambos asistieron junto a las leonas y corrieron por la dirección indicada, en poco tiempo Fuli junto a la leona mayor y el pequeño tigre fueron los primeros en llegar a la entrada, a lo lejos ambas felinas pudieron ver como los chacales estaban atacando cobardemente al león.

\- ¡Zuberi! – grito la leona mayor, el león rápidamente observo a su madre con una mirada de terror.

\- Aguanta, Bunga sostente – alerto Fuli al tejón quien se sujetó al cuello de la cheetah – ¡Huwezi!

Gracias a los cambios en su cuerpo, Fuli era más veloz y ágil al momento de correr por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, al llegar donde los chacales, dio un gran salto y aterrizo cerca del Leon. Bunga se colocó delante del felino con intenciones de defenderlo, pero el miedo que sentía lo inmovilizo por completo.

Uno de los chacales se lanzó contra Fuli, quien con un excelente reflejo logro esquivarlo y darle un fuerte zarpazo en el rostro, luego de esto dos chacales más se lanzaron contra la cheetah, esta vez uno de ellos logro sujetar su cola con sus mandíbulas, provocando un gemido de dolor en Fuli. De un rápido movimiento, lanzo una zarpada contra los ojos del chacal que mordió su cola, cegando uno de sus ojos.

\- Resistan muchachos – susurro Fuli tratando de proteger a ambos, pero la situación era mucho para ella, ya que en poco tiempo lograron inmovilizarla de un fuerte golpe. Antes de que un chacal estuviera a punto de darle un gran mordisco en el cuello, Bunga reacciono al instante y dio un gran salto sobre el chacal.

\- ¡Déjenla en paz! – grito mientras se posicionaba en el cuello del chacal, jalando fuertemente sus orejas.

\- Bunga…- susurro Fuli al ver a su amigo combatir con valentía.

Esto provocó que el chacal se comportara de manera errática ante todo lo que tenía en su delante, como si fuera un caballo salvaje, Bunga jalo sus orejas a la izquierda, en dirección hacia el resto de los chacales y comenzó a guiarlos contra ellos, el chacal ante el tremendo dolor comenzó a morder al resto de sus compañeros. Uno de los chacales estaba a punto de saltar sobre Bunga pero, con un gran salto, esquivo el ataque y se sujetó de otro chacal y volvió a repetir el progreso, poco a poco la manada iba retrocediendo.

\- Vamos perritos, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienen? - dijo Bunga.

Fuli observaba atentamente todas las acciones de Bunga, desde que lo conocía, sabía que actuaba impulsivamente sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero aquí era diferente, sus acciones eran estratégicas y más cuidadosas, conocía el peligro de la situación.

\- Pero que tejón más valiente – susurro el león, impresionado ante las acciones de Bunga.

De pronto una pequeña luz comenzó a dibujarse en el hombro de Bunga, la marca estaba brotando lentamente formando la figura de un león completo. Esto dio tiempo suficiente para que el resto de las leonas junto a Kion y Beshte llegaran al conflicto. El hipopótamo de una fuerte embestida, expulso a los chacales, mientras que Bunga de un gran salto se alejaba de los chacales faltantes, las leonas de un fuerte rugido atemorizaron a toda la manada. Ono se acercó al lugar y observo como todos los chacales huían despavoridos.

\- ¿Estas bien Fuli? – pregunto Bunga preocupado al ver la cola de su amiga. Kion rápidamente se acercó donde su compañera.

\- Lo estoy gracias a ti Bunga, me salvaste la vida… fuiste muy valiente – agradeció Fuli dándole una cariñosa lamida en la frente del tejón.

\- También vi la escena desde lo lejos, en verdad estuviste grandioso Bunga – dijo Kion con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también lo presencie, nunca vi nada parecido en mi vida – susurro el león quien poco a poco se estaba calmando.

Bunga se sintió muy apenado al recibir tantos agradecimientos, a tal grado de sonrojarse, provocando la risa de todos. Luego de este pequeño incidente, todos regresaron a la orilla del lago para darse un descanso, sobretodo la guardia quienes estaban muy agotados por todo el esfuerzo empleado en el rescate.

\- Felicidades Bunga y Ono, son los primeros en ser aprobados por la marca – dijo Kion señalando con su garra, las respectivas marcas de ambos miembros. Ono y Bunga intercambiaron miradas de confusion.

\- ¿Que fuimos aceptados por la marca? – ambos observaron sus cuerpos y la marca de un león completo estaba impregnada en sus pelajes. Ambos se quedaron pasmados al verla.

\- ¡Hapana! Eso explica la mejora de mi visión al momento de localizar al león y al resto de los chacales – dijo Ono sin dejar de observar su ala.

\- Y mis actos al momento de enfrentar a los chacales, dentro de mi mente sabía lo que debía hacer para manejar la situación. – confeso Bunga al recordar los sucesos.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? – comento un relajado Khamisi desde lo lejos.

\- Khamisi ¿dónde has estado? Estábamos en un pequeño enrollo hace unos minutos, necesitábamos de tu ayuda... – pregunto Kion, levantado la ceja.

\- Tenía que verificar la zona del bosque si era cierto lo que decían – dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al ver la cola herida de Fuli.

\- Fuli ¿qué te paso? –

\- Fue un accidente, no es muy grave – dijo Fuli con una mirada seria.

Rápidamente Khamisi miro a Kion furioso, este se sorprendió al ver el fuerte cambio de actitud en el cheetah.

\- Kion, desgraciado, te dije que venir por este lugar era peligroso, mira lo que tu decisión provoco – grito Khamisi aún más enfadado, Kion estaba a punto de decir lo que sucedió pero fue interrumpido por Fuli

\- ¡Khamisi cierra la maldita boca! No tienes ningún derecho a hablarle a Kion de esa forma – gruño Fuli mientras se incorporaba, - Y menos aun cuando no has hecho nada más que quejarte a lo largo del viaje.

Esto dejo sin palabras al cheetah, no tenía como defenderse ante tal argumento, solo se limitó a gruñir mientras se acomodaba a un lado de la orilla. De pronto escucharon unas pisadas, eran las tres leonas junto al tigre y león. La leona mayor se acercó y con una mirada tranquila y dulce observo a los cinco miembros.

\- Muchachos, queremos pedirles disculpas por tratarlos de manera hostil, a pesar de nuestro desagradable recibimiento, salvaron la vida de mi hijo, estoy en deuda con ustedes.

\- No se preocupen, es nuestro trabajo después de todo – dijo Beshte con una sonrisa.

El pequeño tigre se acerco con un pedazo de hierba medicinal y lentamente, con sus mandibulas, rocio el jugo de la hierba en la cola de Fuli, provocandole un poco de alivio ante el dolor.

\- Esta hierba sanara lentamente tu cola y calmara el dolor, espero esto sea suficiente para que acepten nuestras disculpas - susurro el tigre algo apenado, Fuli acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa

\- Te lo agradezco mucho pequeño, ya me siento mucho mejor - dijo la cheetah con un tono dulce, causando la alegría del pequeño tigre.

El león se acercó donde Kion quien lo veía algo confundió, lentamente acerco su mirada al rostro del príncipe quien cada vez se sentía más incómodo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – tartamudeo Kion

El león se alejó y sonrió al darse cuenta de sus sospechas, Aquel león tenía el mismo color de piel que el de Kion, solo que la melena y sus mechones las tenia de color marrón claro.

\- Eres el hijo de Simba y Nala ¿no? – pregunto de golpe aquel león, sorprendiendo al lider.

\- Sí, soy su segundo hijo… ¿cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Kion con curiosidad.

\- Porque soy un gran conocido de ellos, los conozco como la palma de mi garra – dijo el león con una sonrisa. – Aparte de que te pareces mucho a tu padre, tanto físicamente como en su manera de ser.

\- ¿En serio?, pero ellos nunca mencionaron tu existencia – dijo Kion algo pensativo

\- Habrán tenido sus razones, créeme, es mejor que algunos secretos estén ocultos por ahora. – Finalizo con un suspiro.

Todos estaban en silencio ante aquella conversacion, la luna llena comenzo a azomarse lentamente aclareciendo un poco la pequeña jungla y dando un maravilloso color celeste al lago. Kion aun no comprendia porque sus padres no les habian hablado de aquel leon y lo confundia mas las palabras de aquel leon sobre los secretos, lentamente corto la tensión con aquel león.

\- ¿Puedo saber cual es tu nombre? – pregunto Kion

Las tres leonas miraron atentamente al león, el giro y guiño el ojo, lentamente miro a Kion y dio un suspiro.

\- Tengo muchos nombres, pero solo te puedo decir uno, me llamo Zuberi, un gusto conocerte Kion, junto al resto de tus compañeros, les debo la vida. – agradeció el león con amabilidad, luego miro la entrada trasera del cañón y formulo una pregunta.

\- Dime Kion, cuando llegaron al manantial cercano a las lejanías de Pridelands, ¿porque elegiste este camino desolado?

Todo el mundo observo a Kion, en especial Khamisi quien sentía cierta sensación de nerviosismo, Kion después de pensar, respondió la pregunta del león.

\- Porque sentí dentro de mi corazón que este camino era el indicado, sentí una corazonada al saber que era un camino largo pero seguro y gracias al consejo de mi padre, opte por tomar este camino, después de todo lo fácil a veces te puede salir muy caro – dijo Kion con una sonrisa

\- Muy bien dicho, tu decisión fue la más sabia sabes ¿porque? –

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kion con curiosidad.

\- Porque hace una semana, una cantidad enormes de hienas invadió por completo los bosques, sumado al hecho de que en ese lugar viven muchas cobras egipcias e insectos muy peligrosos. Si hubieran elegido ese camino, probablemente ninguno de ustedes habría salido con vida. – finalizo el león con una mirada completamente seria

\- ¿Estas bromeando no? - pregunto Fuli impactada ante ese dato, el resto de la guardia estaba con la boca abierta.

\- Nope, no es una broma, ese lugar es completamente hostil - respondió el león, provocando mas terror en el resto de la guardia. Luego de esto miro a Kion nuevamente con una sonrisa.

\- Prácticamente salvaste la vida de todos tus amigos, por lo cual te felicito mucho, eres un lideer muy inteligente Kion – felicito colocando su pata en el hombro de Kion

Todos estaban con la sangre helada, en especial Kion, quien no se esperaba tal revelación, lentamente Fuli miro a Khamisi quien estaba con una mirada de incredulidad.

\- Si hubiéramos ido por donde Khamisi nos indicó, posiblemente estaríamos muertos… - susurro Ono aun impactado ante las palabras del león.

\- Y no solo es eso, sino que desde un principio todos estábamos de acuerdo en ir hacia aquel bosque, de no ser por Kion... - agrego Beshte

\- Khamisi, tu nos mencionaste al comenzó del viaje que habías cruzado por ese lugar sin ningún problema y que bosque estaba habitado por animales herbívoros… ¿Todo fue una mentira? – pregunto Fuli mostrando una mirada de frialdad absoluta ante el cheetah.

\- No es lo que tú crees Fuli.. lo que dije fue verdad – retrocedió el cheetah ante la mirada furiosa de Fuli, esta se incorporo y se acerco hacia su prometido.

\- ¿No es lo que creo? Por lo visto nos querías ver muertos antes de llegar a Alsius Rock, te conozco muy bien, eres un ser completamente calculador y manipulador… o acaso ¿querías ver muerto a Kion sin que nadie sospeche nada para así tener una excusa para quedarte conmigo? – esta vez Fuli saco sus garras y colmillos, la ira la estaba consumiendo cada vez más. Pero Kion lentamente se acercó donde su amada compañera y trato de tranquilizarla.

\- Fuli tranquila, lo hecho ya está hecho, no sirve de nada que te enojes con él. – susurro Kion colocando su pata en el hombro de su compañera

\- ¡Pero es que acaso no ves lo evidente, el trato de asesinarnos!… trato de matarte Kion – respondió Fuli con un tono molesto – No es más que un mentiroso asesino.

\- ¿Tu trataste de matar a Kion? – Gruño el león ante la sorpresa de todos, en especial la de Kion, - Desgraciado eso no te lo voy a perdonar –

Estuvo a punto de atacarlo cuando fue detenido por una de las leonas, estaba completamente furioso con aquel cheetah, Khamisi se limitó a retroceder aún más.

\- Ni mucho menos yo Khamisi, esto no se quedara sin un castigo - agrego Fuli.

Kion sujeto a Fuli quien cada vez estaba más rabiosa con el cheetah, poco a poco se fue calmando al sentir el cálido pelaje de león, ella lo miro con una mirada de tristeza y lo rodeo con su cuerpo, colocando su cabeza dejado del mentón de Kion.

\- Kion… casi te pierdo por segunda vez, no esperes que muestre piedad con ese… - fue interrumpida por Kion quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Pero no me perdiste, estoy a tu lado viviendo y coleando, jamás te dejaría sola – susurro con un tono delicado a su compañera, ella sonrió y le dio una lamida en la mejilla, ronroneando a la vez.

Khamisi al ver esto se sintió completamente furioso pero no podía hacer nada más, giro su mirada y se dirigió rumbo al camino en dirección hacia la cima del lugar. Bunga, en un acto de cortar el mal momento, decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Dinos Zuberi, ¿sabes cuánto nos falta para llegar a Alsius Rock? – pregunto Bunga un poco más tranquilo.

\- Pues de hecho ya están en la entrada del reino, basta con que suban esa colina donde se dirigía aquel cheetah y verán la enorme montaña del reino junto con su enorme cascada. – señalo el león la dirección del lugar.

\- Bienvenidos a Alsius Rock muchachos – dijo el tigre con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias a los ancestros, por fin lo logramos, llegamos sanos y salvos muchachos – grito Ono con alegría.

\- Pensé que nunca llegaríamos, pero de alguna manera lo logramos – dijo Beshte con una mirada de felicidad mientras se recostaba en el poso.

\- Lo logramos gracias a Kion, se lo debemos todo a el – susurro Fuli dulcemente mientras seguía abrazando a su alma gemela, el león correspondió cariñosamente el abrazo, era lo que más disfrutaba del viaje, tener a Fuli a su lado. El león sonrió al ver la melosa escena, entendió al instante que ambos se amaban profundamente.

\- Bien muchachos sera mejor que se den prisa en llegar al reino, tengo entendido que esta pasando por un terrible problema, por lo cual no queda mucho tiempo, dense prisa – recomendó el león al resto de la guardia quienes asistieron con la cabeza.

\- Buena suerte muchachos - susurro el pequeño tigre - Cuando tengan tiempo, denos una pequeña visita que los recibiremos con un banquete -

\- Dalo por hecho pequeño y gracias nuevamente por curar mi cola - respondió Fuli dulcemente.

Todos se despidieron y se pusieron en marcha ante la cima del terreno, Ono, gracias a su vision mejorada, pudo observar desde una enorme distancia la enorme montaña, el pequeño lago y la enorme cascada tapada por los escombros de la montaña. Antes de que todos siguieran a Khamisi quien se encontraba un poco lejos de ellos. Kion miro a Fuli quien le devolvió la mirada un poco preocupada.

\- ¿Lista para ver a tus padres Fuli?

\- Si… estoy lista.

Dicho esto, la guardia completa se dispuso a dar sus primeros pasos rumbo a la enorme montaña, la cantidad de sucesos que iban a experimentar estaba fuera de su imaginación. Solo quedaba esperar la reacción de los padres de Fuli al verla nuevamente y enterarse de su relación con Kion.

A medida que se acercaban a la enorme montaña, se dieron cuenta del lamentable panorama que los rodeaba, toda la zona era desértica, sin rostas de praderas o algunos arbustos que adornaran la zona. muchos felinos estaban desplomados en el suelo ante la falta del agua, no tenían energías para moverse ni menos para cazar. Era una visión muy triste del reino, Fuli se sentía muy triste al ver a que extremo de miseria habia llegado su antiguo hogar, lo recordaba de manera distinta cuando era mas pequeña, antes era una zona cubierta por mucha vegetación y pasto. Todo eso quedo en el pasado.

Kion observo el famoso lago del reino, el agua estaba a punto de agotarse mientras que aun costado habia una enorme fila de felino esperando su turno para beber un poco del lago, muchos se veían enfermos y en condiciones lamentables. Muchos animales observaron a la guardia, en sus rostro se manifestaba su falta de esperanza.

\- Como pueden ver, la situación es completamente trágica en Alsius, eso sin mencionar a los animales atrapados en los escombros de la montaña - dijo Khamisi sin dar la cara al resto de la guardia.

\- Lo lamento Khamisi, en verdad tenias razón, este reino esta en un gran peligro - dijo Kion observando a los felinos recostados cerca a la orilla del lago - Esto me recuerda a la descripción que me contó mi padre respecto al reinado de Scar, todo esta en ruinas.

\- La diferencia es que en tu reino escaseaba la comida, aquí escasea el agua y con el enorme calor, casi todos los habitantes de este lugar se quedan deshidratados y sin energías para conseguir alimento - agrego Khamisi.

\- Fuli ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Bunga a Fuli quien andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, al escuchar las palabras del tejon le dio una ligera sonrisa

\- Si, no es nada, es solo que... este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos -

Luego de una hora, llegaron a la entrada de la enorme montaña, esta tenia muchos senderos que se elevaban en muchos niveles, habían muchas cuevas alrededor de toda la montaña, en la cima se encontraba una enorme cueva, allí se encontraban reposando los padres de Fuli. Khamisi los guió por diferentes caminos, Ono observo como algunas entradas y senderos estaban bloqueadas por los escombros, dentro de ella se encontraban felinos completamente dormidos y deshidratados. Luego de emplear un enorme esfuerzo para subir todos los niveles de la montaña, finalmente llegaron a la cueva principal. Khamisi se detuvo delante de Kion quien lo miraba seriamente.

\- Es la hora de resolver nuestra tregua - dijo Khamisi con una mirada fulminante.

\- No te preocupes, lo resolveremos - respondió Kion devolviendo la mirada al cheetah.

\- Entonces entremos... espero estés lista Fuli - dijo Khamisi mientras entraba a la cueva.

\- Tranquila Fuli, todo saldrá bien - susurro Kion

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy preparada para esta situación - respondió Fuli con una mirada decidida mientras entraba a la cueva.

\- Guardia del león, adelante - dijo Kion siguiendo los pasos de Fuli.

 **Mientras tanto con** **Zuberi**

Este se encontraba mirando las estrellas, recostado a la orilla del lago, cuando sintió unas pisadas detrás de él, era su madre quien lo veía con tristeza.

\- Dime Hijo… ¿porque no les dijiste tu nombre verdadero? – pregunto la leona. – Sabes que pudiste haber cambiado las cosas en ese preciso instante.

El lentamente se levantó sin dejar de mirar las estrellas, dio un fuerte suspiro y cerro los ojos.

\- Aun no es el momento de hacerlo, hay que tener paciencia, el ciclo de la vida es así – luego de esto comenzó a reír. – Quien lo diría, Simba y Nala tienen dos hijos, se nota que no pierden el tiempo con sus actividades "íntimas".

\- Pero a pesar de todo esto, estoy contento por ellos, así es como me siento ahora -

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el lago y miro su reflejo, y se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No es cierto? Kopa…

 **Fin del capítulo 6**


	7. Los pensamientos de dos almas solitarias

Aquí un pequeño viaje hacia los corazones de dos felinos, quienes están destinados a enfrentarse en un futuro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.5: Pensamientos de dos almas solitarias**

 **Estos sucesos ocurren al día siguiente, por el medio día :**

En un lugar lejano, cerca de las lejanías, se encontraba una cachorrita de ojos azules, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el cielo, desde esa parte de la zona, el cielo se veía algo rojizo. No se explicaba el porqué de tal fenómeno pero le daba igual, disfrutaba ver el cielo solitariamente. Estaba recostada en una de las incomodas elevaciones de rocas puntiagudas que rodeaba el lugar, todo el sitio estaba completamente muerto, sin rastro de vida animal ni vegetal… solo se veían huesos de todo tipo y devastación.

Muy a lo lejos se encontraba su madre dentro de una cueva, entrenando a uno de sus hermanos para una futura misión cuando este sea cumpla la edad adulta, desconocía las razones del porque su madre estaba entrenando con puño de hierro a su pequeño hermano, pero entendía que se trataba de algo muy importante por lo cual decidió no molestar ni preguntar.

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí pequeña boba? Ya casi es la hora de almorzar y nuestra madre me mando a buscarte – se pronunciaron unas palabras con un tono molesto detrás de ella.

\- Creí que se encontraba entrenando a Kovu, además no tengo ánimos de ir a comer – respondió la cachorra agresivamente.

\- No es mi problema si tienes hambre o no Vitani, estoy aquí para llevarte a la fuerza, a no ser que quieras enfrentar la ira de nuestra madre –

\- Lárgate Nuka, ahora estoy ocupada pensando – dijo Vitani, incorporándose y dejando solo a su hermano mayor, este le siguió con una mueca de disgusto, ella al ver que lo seguía dio un suspiro y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Se puede saber que interesante tema es lo que tiene tan pensativa? – pregunto el león malhumorado.

Ella se detuvo en seco, conocía lo verdaderamente molesto y estresante que podía ser Nuka, diga lo diga, el no dejaría de seguirla hasta que cumpla su voluntad, se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver a su hermano.

\- Si te lo digo, ¿dejaras de fastidiarme de una maldita vez? – gruño la cachorra.

\- Tal vez, depende del tema, si resulta ser bueno te dejare tranquila – sonrió sarcásticamente Nuka ante la mirada furiosa de Vitani, ella volteo los ojos. – Dios… en verdad eres una verdadera molestia.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se recostó en frente de Nuka, observo sus ojos y comenzó a contar sus pensamientos, Nuka se recostó delante de ella para escuchar atentamente.

\- ¿Recuerdas al cachorro que nos expulsó del pequeño poso, cerca al hogar de esa hiena llamada Jasiri? El que te dio una buena patada cuando quisiste atacarlo – rio Vitani al recordar aquella escena.

\- Kion ese pequeño… bien, ¿a donde quieres llegar con esta conversación? – pregunto Nuka aún más molesto al ver la sonrisa de su hermana.

\- ¿No te recuerda un poco a Kopa? el primer hijo de Simba y Nala con el que jugábamos todos los días en Pridelands antes de ser desterrados –

\- Kopa… si lo recuerdo muy bien, en esa época nos metíamos en toda clases de aventuras peligrosas- suspiro el león recordando a su viejo amigo – Siempre al final, terminábamos castigados o regañados por nuestras madres.

\- Si… si te soy honesta, extraño mucho esa vida con Kopa a nuestro lado, siempre nos consideró sus compañeros más cercanos a pesar de la rivalidad entre Zira y Nala, siempre sonreía a nuestro lado, nos defendía ante cualquier amenaza o decía cualquier excusa para salvarnos de la ira de nuestra madre – susurro Vitani recordando la imagen del león. – Al final el terminaba pagando por nuestros errores y a pesar de eso, siempre estuvo a nuestro lado.

Nuka no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia ante las palabras de Vitani, de los pocos amigos que había tenido en su vida, Kopa sin duda era uno de los más especiales debido al trato entre ambos, su antiguo amigo lo trataba diferente al resto de los demás leones, era más amable y tolerante.

\- Si… él era diferente al resto de los cachorros quien no nos querían como sus compañeros, aún recuerdo el día que se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa y nos habló por primera vez. – dijo Vitani con una voz melancólica. – Todo era perfecto hasta que un día, desapareció por completo.

\- Recuerdo bien ese día, fue el mismo día en el que Simba nos desterró con una mirada de furia… por un momento creí que iba a matarnos – dijo Nuka sintiendo algo de miedo al recordar la cara del rey.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio al recordar todos aquellos sucesos, ninguno entendia del porque Kopa desapareció aquel día y del porque Simba junto a Nala los desterraron a las lejanías, desconocían por completo aquella parte de la historia. Vitani dio un suspiro y miro a Nuka.

\- Nuka, ¿nunca te has preguntado porque nos echaron del reino? – pregunto la cachorra, captando la atención de su hermano.

\- Algunas veces, se lo quise preguntar a nuestra madre pero ella con una mirada seria trata de evitar el tema – respondió Nuka, rascándose la cabeza con una pata. – Pero lo que si te puedo decir Vitani, y que esto quede entre nosotros, es que el día que Simba encaro a nuestra madre antes de desterrarla, su mandíbula y sus garras estaban cubiertas de sangre. Sin embargo, ni Simba ni Nala y el resto de las leonas presentaba heridas en su cuerpo.

Vitani se quedó muda al escuchar esas palabras, conocía bien a su madre y si algo entendía muy bien del tema, era que ella le tiene un enorme rencor al rey por matar a Scar. En poco tiempo no tardo en relacionar la desaparición de Kopa con la sangre en el cuerpo de su madre y el destierro. Miro a Nuka con una expresión de horror.

\- Nuka, ¿estás diciéndome que nuestra madre está implicada en la desaparición de Kopa? – grito Vitani muy asustada ante ese hecho, rápidamente Nuka cubrió su mandíbula con una pata. Al girar la cabeza, se percató que había captado la atención de algunas de las leonas.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Quieres que Zira nos escuche? – lentamente cogió la nuca de Vitani y la llevo a un lugar más privado, al soltarla dio un suspiro. Ella levanto la mirada.

\- Nuka… si eso es cierto, eso explicaría el destierro – susurro Vitani, aun pasmada ante la conexión de los hechos – Nuestra madre mato a Kopa…

\- No tengo un veredicto para eso pero… si lo vemos de esa manera, es muy posible – confeso Nuka con los ojos cerrados.

Vitani se agacho y coloco sus patas en su cabeza, toda la información provoco en ella un fuerte choque emocional, todo encajaba perfectamente, su respiración aumentaba, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Como si fuera una película, todos los recuerdos de sus aventuras con Kopa pasaron por su cabeza en un instante hasta llegar a uno en especial, donde el cachorro se despedía de ella con una sonrisa y se perdía a lo lejos.

\- No… eso no puede ser cierto, tengo que hablar con ella – dijo Vitani pero fue detenida por Nuka nuevamente.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso quieres recibir el peor castigo de tu vida? – dijo Nuka, mientras sujetaba a Vitani con todas sus fuerzas, pero luego se sorprendió ante la acción de Vitani, lo estaba abrazando.

\- Nuka dime que no es cierto… dime que nuestra madre no es una asesina… dime que Kopa no está muerto – susurro Vitani, esta vez con lágrimas en sus ojos, era uno de los pocos momentos emocionales que Nuka compartía con su hermana, al verla así decidió dejar su actitud de León cascarrabias y correspondió el abrazo.

\- Lo siento Vitani… - dijo esto último con los ojos cerrados. – Pero es un hecho y debes aceptarlo, nuestro amigo está muerto.

Ella comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su hermano, quien no dejaba de abrazarla, el sonido de su lamento se escucha alrededor de las lejanías, donde el único testigo de su tristeza fue su hermano mayor, desde ese momento, ese día fue marcado como el más triste de toda su vida.

 **Mientras tanto en el lago, cerca de la entrada de Alsius Rock**

Se escuchan los fuertes sonidos de unos zarpazos, muy cerca de la entrada del territorio de los chacales, se encontraba un león adolescente. Estaba entrenando su estilo de combate con un árbol, el cual ya mostraba signos de haber sido rasguñado múltiples veces en el pasado.

Mientras rasguñaba el árbol, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los golpes del león se volvían más agresivos. Hasta que fue detenido por una pequeña voz. El león giro su mirada y observo a un pequeño tigre blanco, era su hermano adoptivo quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Zuberi, como siempre, eres el primero en levantarte – saludo el tigre, recostándose en el cálido pasto.

\- Buenos días Jumane – respondió Zuberi mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y remontaba a su entrenamiento. – ¿Cómo están nuestra madre y el resto de las chicas?

\- Muy bien, están durmiendo profundamente, trate de despertar a nuestra madre pero no lo logre, es de sueño pesado – dijo Jumane riendo.

\- Jeje bueno es algo normal, el día anterior fue muy agotador – respondió Zuberi, lanzando un zarpazo.

Luego de esto pasaron unos minutos de silencio, la mirada del tigre cambio a una de tristeza al ver a su hermano mayor.

\- Oye… respecto a lo que paso ayer con los chacales, discúlpame, por mi desesperación por comer algo te puse en un gran peligro –

Luego de dar una fuerte zarpada contra el árbol, dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a su hermano.

\- Oye no fue tu culpa, estas en pleno desarrollo por lo cual es normal que tengas mucha hambre – le dio una sonrisa para calmarlo – Además fue mi decisión ir hacia ese lugar, creí que estaba listo para pelear contra toda esa manada pero me equivoque.

\- Si pero de no ser por la ayuda de tu hermano Kion y el resto de sus compañeros, tu probablemente… - estuvo a punto de decir sus últimas palabras, pero de un fuerte sonido de un zarpazo fue interrumpido.

\- Tranquilo, te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado, unos chacales tan tontos como esos no me quitaran la vida tan fácilmente – dio un par de zarpazos antes de continuar – Además le prometí a nuestra madre que sería el padrino de tus cachorros. – El tigre era tan inocente que no entendía el tema del amor y de la reproducción.

\- ¿Cachorros? y ¿cómo se hacen los cachorros? – pregunto el tigre con mucha curiosidad, causando el nerviosismo del león ante la pregunta, estaba en una encrucijada.

\- Pues… los cachorros nacen del amor entre dos animales, cuando ambos animales están completamente enamorados y seguros de compartir una vida juntos, llegan los cachorros – tartamudeo Zuberi.

\- Oh ya veo, pero eso no explica de donde provienen o como se hacen los cachorros y además… ¿qué es eso del amor? – dijo el tigre con más curiosidad, poniendo en una situación crítica al león, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, este se limitó a dar un fuerte suspiro y continuar con su entrenamiento, pensando a la vez en las palabras adecuadas.

\- Aun eres muy pequeño para comprender ese tema Jumane, pero el amor nace de una amistad muy profunda, el día que conozcas a una felina de tu edad y te hagas su amigo, lo comprenderás un poco mejor, respecto a los cachorros, te lo contare cuando seas mayor – explico lo mejor que pudo el león para salir de ese aprieto.

\- Creo que lo comienzo a entender, ¿es parecido al tema de tu hermano Kion con esa cheetah llamada Fuli no?... pero nuestra madre dice que debemos estar siempre con felinos de nuestra especie – pregunto el cachorro al recordar los extraños movimientos de afecto entre Kion y Fuli.

\- Así es… es algo parecido pero el amor es tan poderoso que no conoce barreras, una vez que la amistad de ambos individuos está más allá de los límites, la amistad se transforma en amor y estos se convierten en pareja, recuerda que en Alsius Rock hay parejas entre diferentes especies de felinos. – dijo Zuberi sin dejar de golpear el árbol.

\- Entiendo… ¿Y que es lo que hacen las parejas a diario? – esto último causo la risa del león al recibir tantas preguntas de su hermano, le recordaba mucho a su infancia.

\- Por lo visto hoy te has levantado con mucha curiosidad ¿no? –

\- Vamos hermanos, solo contigo puedo hablar de estas cosas, solo cuatro preguntas más y te dejare tranquilo – suplico el cachorro con tono de voz alegre, el león al escuchar su voz no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Esta bien tu ganas, venga suelta tus dudas –dijo Zuberi continuando con su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Siii! Veamos, la primera pregunta… luego de los sucesos del día pasado, ¿irías hasta Alsius Rock a ayudar a tu hermano Kion en caso de que tenga problemas? –

\- Le debo la vida a Kion y a sus amigos, por supuesto que iré si están en peligro, además es mi hermano menor, como no defenderlo – respondió Zuberi – De ser necesario, daría mi vida por él, para eso está la familia.

\- Okay, vamos con la segunda pregunta… mencionaste que la amistad, al llegar al límite, esta se transforma en amor, dime hermano, ¿estás enamorado de una de las leonas que viven con nosotros? – pregunto algo emocionado el cachorro, esto provoco que Zuberi se quedara pensativo.

\- No te lo voy a negar, ambas leonas son muy hermosas y cariñosas, desde que me acogieron en este lugar, siempre me han tratado con mucha hospitalidad y con amor… pero mi respuesta es no, ahora no estoy interesado en ese tema. – finalizo Zuberi dando un par de zarpazos al árbol.

\- Oh que lastima, esperaba que dijeras que si… bueno tercera pregunta, si tuvieras la oportunidad, ¿regresarías a tu hogar con tus padres cuando Kion regrese? –

El león paro su golpe contra el árbol y giro la mirada hacia su hermano con una mirada seria.

\- La verdad prefiero no responder esa pregunta… es algo muy personal, por lo cual te pido que cambies esa pregunta – susurro Zuberi mientras reanudaba su práctica.

\- Lo siento… aquí va las dos últimas preguntas… hace poco descubrí que tu verdadero nombre es Kopa y que en tu infancia tuviste a dos amigos, uno se llamaba Vitani y el otro Nuka, ambos eran hijos de una leona llamada Zira. Dime ¿estabas enamorado de esa cachorra Vitani? Y ¿No quisiera volver a verlos? – el cachorro dentro de su inocencia, no entendía la gravedad de la situación en la que se había metido en ese momento.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte sonido de un zarpaso contra el árbol, destruyendo una pequeña parte de la corteza, esto hizo que el cachorro se incorporara rápidamente del susto.

\- Jumane… con toda tu honestidad ¿Quién te conto todo eso? – pregunto el león muy molesto sin ver a su hermano, el cachorro se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado.

-Nu… nuestra madre, me lo conto hace unos días pero me pidió que no te lo contara… perdón si mencione el tema – susurro el pequeño tigre con las orejas bajas y la cola entre las patas.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara una sola palabra, la fuerte briza soplaba las hojas de los árboles y los pájaros cantaban felices, esto se detuvo cuando se escuchó por segunda vez un fuerte zarpazo contra el árbol, esta vez fue más fuerte, espantando a todas las aves del lugar.

\- Si… mi verdadero nombre es Kopa, soy hijo del rey Simba y su esposa Nala, en mi infancia tuve a dos compañeros, Vitani y Nuka – dio un fuerte zarpazo contra el árbol, cada vez más intensos y agresivos– eran mis mejores amigos, vivíamos todas clases de aventuras juntos - suspiro lentamente - ellos eran rechazados por la mayoría de los cachorros de Pridelands, por lo cual decidí volverme su compañero, no soportaba verlos aislados, aparte que no me caían mal – dio un par de zarpazos, rompiendo cada vez más la corteza –

El cachorro retrocedía al ver la violencia producida por su hermano mayor, dentro de si ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho tales preguntas.

\- Responderé tus preguntas brevemente… dentro de mi corazón, me había enamorado de Vitania al conocerla muy bien… pero este sentimiento se destruyó por completo cuando me traiciono con su hermano mayor Nuka, enviándome a las lejanías – comenzó a gruñir fuertemente mientras golpeaba el árbol con más intensidad – Su querida y adorable madre llamada Zira, en un intento de venganza contra mi padre, trato de matarme a sangre fria... pero no lo consiguió ya que logre escapar con mucha suerte, pero termine muy herido ante aquel ataque.

\- Hermano… -susurro el cachorro acercándose un poco donde Kopa, pero el sonido de un gran zarpazo lo alejo.

\- Sufrí por muchos días, extrañaba mucho a mis padres pero ellos nunca me buscaron… la familia de Zira ya no significa nada para mí, en especial Vitani, me traicionaron por completo a pesar de haberles ofrecido mi completa amistad, por lo cual responderé tu última pregunta, ¡MI RESPUESTA ES UN ROTUNDO NO! –

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó en todo el bosque acompañado de un último zarpazo, de un gran golpe, Kopa partió el árbol en dos, lastimándose una pata debido al intenso golpe. El cachorro se espantó ante aquel rugido, las leonas se levantaron asustadas al oirlo y corrieron en dirección hacia ambos felinos, al llegar observaron que la pata de Kopa está sangrando bastante mientras que el cachorro estaba temblando del miedo. Antes de que algunas de ellas pudiera decir algo, Kopa se dio la vuelta y miro a su hermano, coloco su pata en su cabeza y lo miro con una mirada de arrepentimiento, entendía que no era su culpa después de todo, solo había un culpable.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, no fue mi intención asustarte – le dio una lamida en la frente calmándolo un poco – No estoy enojado contigo, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Luego de esto observo a su madre con una mirada marcada por la ira, ninguno había visto a Kopa tan molesto en toda su vida.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Tenemos que hablar en privado! – grito Kopa

\- Pero hijo tú pata… – replico su madre

\- ¡AHORA! – grito nuevamente, dando un segundo rugido, mientras pasaba por su lado.

Ella solo asistió con la cabeza y siguió al príncipe hacia algún lugar lejano, dejando al cachorro con las felinas. El tigre comenzó a llorar.

\- Todo es mi culpa, no debí haber preguntado eso –

\- Tranquilo, tu hermano te quiere, no va a pasar nada malo… - le susurro una de las leonas, colocando su rostro en la frente del cachorro.

Luego de unos minutos, Kopa y su madre estaban ocultos dentro de unos enormes arbustos, su madre esta nerviosa al ver el estado de Kopa, desconocía el motivo de su rabia.

\- Tranquila... - suspiro Kopa, cambiando su mirada a una mas relajada y seria.

\- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió hijo? - pregunto la leona muy preocupada al ver la pata herida de Kopa

\- Pense que habíamos quedado en un acuerdo sobre no revelar parte de mi pasado a las chicas y a mi hermano - respondió el león, recostándose en el suelo mientras se lamia la pata herida. - Ahora resulta que Jumane sabe mi verdadero nombre y de donde provengo.

\- Cuando se lo conté, pensé que no lo mencionaría, es solo un cachorro y quería saber un poco mas de ti, de su hermano mayor.

\- Parece ser que no te das cuenta de lo grave que es la situación madre - respondió Kopa un poco mas molesto - Si el cachorro hubiera revelado ese pasado a Kion, posiblemente tendría que separarme de ustedes y regresar con mis verdaderos padres... y honestamente, no me siento listo para tomar ese rumbo en mi vida. Aun no los perdono por haberme olvidado tan fácilmente -

\- Ellos no te han olvidado Kopa, son tus padres y ahora resulta que tienes dos hermanos, aparte de Jumane, comprende eso hijo, cuando te encontré herido en aquel bosque, no dude en salvarte la vida. Perdí a mis cachorros hace mucho tiempo y cuando te vi, decidí adoptarte como uno de los míos y ahora lo que mas deseo es que tu seas feliz, aun si eso signifique que tengas que separarte de nosotros.

\- ¿Y crees que no lo soy al lado de ustedes? - pregunto Kopa con una ceja levantada.

Ella cerro los ojos y lo nego con su cabeza para el desconcierto de Kopa, este se limito a suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

\- Pienso que estarías mucho mejor con tus hermanos en Pridelands, recapacita bien y define tu destino Kopa, estas vivo porque así lo quisieron los reyes, recuerda que tu eres un principe y el futuro Rey de Pridelands.

\- Puede ser... pero ahora mismo soy escéptico ante esas cosas, de igual manera no necesito de la compañía de Simba, Nala, Kiara y Kion para ser feliz, tengo mi propia manera de vivir mi vida y ser feliz... aun asi, me basta ver que mis padres y mis hermanos son felices y no sufrieron mi destino, eso es lo que me tranquiliza - finalizo con los ojos cerrados, se incorporo y se dio la vuelta - Ninguna palabra de mi pasado a las chicas, te lo pido como hijo, respeta mi decisión.

Cuando Kopa se retiro del lugar, su madre solo miro el cielo y pensó con tristeza.

\- Ojala fueran ciertas tus palabras hijo, pero en tus ojos solo puedo ver soledad y resentimiento... -

 **Fin del capítulo 6.5**

* * *

 **Palabras del escritor:**

Hasta hace poco, estuve recibiendo muchos mensajes respecto al Capitulo 3: El Campo de los Ancestros y la Confesion, indicándome que ese capitulo en especial, tiene de todo lo que la mayoría anda buscando en una historia de Shipping, el romance, el momento, el ambiente, el final, todo. Y no es para menos, es el capitulo mas visto y mas comentado. Hasta yo ,en su momento ,creí que ese iba a ser el "final de la historia" pero luego pensé que con tres capítulos seria muy poca aportación de mi parte y al final decidí darle un poco mas de profundidad a la historia, llegando al tema de la integración de nuevos personajes como es el caso de los padres de Fuli y Kopa, quien tendrá una gran participación en un futuro. Este pequeño Capitulo es una muestra de ello. Pero sin darme cuenta, cometí el clásico cliche de que la pareja llega a un final feliz y al día siguiente llega alguien a estropearlo todo como es el caso de Khamisi.

Por lo que finalmente tome una decisión, los lectores tienen el gusto de escoger entre los dos finales que tendrá esta historia, el capitulo 3 o el capitulo final. Si eligen por la primera opción, el resto de los capítulos tómenlo como una extensión, pero recuerden algo, quedaría en aire el asunto de Kiara con Kovu. Si optan por la segunda opción, no se arrepentirán, pues que ya tengo un final mas emocionante para el capitulo final.

Dicho esto, un agradecimiento enorme a todos los lectores, nuevamente es un gusto compartir parte de este proyecto con mucho cariño. Un gran abrazo.


	8. La Traicion, la llegada de tres enemigos

**Capítulo 7: Traición, el regreso de tres enemigos**

* * *

La luna llena lentamente ilumino el interior de la cueva principal de la montaña, poco a poco la oscuridad se difumino, revelando a todos los habitantes. La guardia, a excepción de Fuli y Khamisi, se sorprendieron al encontrar una cantidad enorme de todo tipo de felinos, incluyendo híbridos, todos descansando y charlando en pequeños grupos. El tamaño de la cueva era superior al de la roca del rey, tanto así, que Ono pudo sobrevolar la cueva sin ningún inconveniente, con el objetivo de tener un mejor panorama del lugar.

El lugar estaba repleto de rocas planas, una más grande que otra, formando una especie de escalera rocosa, donde reposaban algunas leonas y tigres con sus respectivos cachorros.

\- Increible… Kion mira arriba, es ¡bungaincreible! – dijo Bunga muy emocionado al ver todo el lugar, sobretodo la parte superior.

\- Cielos… - susurro Kion.

Kion al levantar la mirada, encontró un enorme agujero, revelando gran parte del cielo nocturno con su infinidad luminosa de estrellas, formando una vista espectacular. Una parte de la luz lunar entraba en dirección hacia la parte final de la cueva, en la cual estaban descansando dos cheetah, ambos de enorme tamaño, del mismo color de piel de Fuli. Delante de ellos se encontraba una leopona, de la misma edad de Fuli, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color Azul topacio y su pelaje era tono rojizo, un poco grisáceo, con unas pocas manchas cerca de sus dedos y algunas en su espalda y costado, de un color oscuro que su pelaje. Su cuello tiene un pelaje más frondoso que el resto de su cuerpo, ella al fijar su mirada con Kion, este de alguna manera, se sonrojo un poco, no se explicaba la reacción de su cuerpo al ver a aquella felina. Por el otro lado, la leopona solo se extrañó al ver a Kion y al resto de la guardia.

Poco a poco todos los felinos comenzaron a notar la presencia de la guardia a medida que avanzaba, las voces se iban apagando poco a poco, subiendo un poco tensión en el ambiente. Kion no pudo evitar sentir un ligero aire de peligro al sentirse tan observado, era su primera vez en la que visitaba un reino sin la protección de sus padres. Fuli se percató de reojo al ver como el paso de Kion disminuía gradualmente, se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos.

\- Tranquilo Kion, ellos no te harán daño – susurro Fuli, acercándose a su compañero – Si pasa algo, te protegeré así que descuida. – coloco su nariz junto a la de Kion, el solo se limitó a sonreír al sentir la amorosa caricia de su amiga.

\- Gracias Fuli pero yo debería decir eso – respondió Kion, un poco avergonzado de su timidez, ella le sonrió.

\- Bueno acostúmbrate cariño, ambos nos protegeremos el uno al otro si vamos a ser una pareja – le guiño el ojo mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía al resto de la guardia.

\- Me acaba de llamar… ¿cariño? – pensó el león algo sonrojado.

Algunos felinos observaron atentamente las acciones de Kion y Fuli, provocando pequeñas conversaciones entre ellos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos finalmente llegaron al final de la cueva, toda la guardia junto a Khamisi se colocaron en frente de la leopona, ella se acercó donde Khamisi y se posiciono en su delante, ambos se observaban con una mirada muy seria, en especial la felina quien reflejaba cierto enojo en su rostro, el resto no tardó en darse cuenta que ambos felinos no se llevaban bien. Ella suspiro e inicio la conversación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas Khamisi?, ahora mismo los reyes están descansando –

\- No es de tu incumbencia Asha, apártate a un lado y cierra la boca – gruño Khamisi a la felina, ella comenzó a sonreír y levanto la pata.

Una fuerte cachetada resonó en toda la cueva para la sorpresa de todo el mundo, provocando un pequeño eco, los cincos miembros intercambiaron miradas.

\- Pss Ono, ¿es normal que los felinos se saluden con golpes? – susurro Bunga a la garza, quien le devolvió la mirada, el rodeo los ojos y sonrió al ver la inocencia de su compañero, tenía mucho que aprender.

\- Por supuesto que no Ono, Khamisi se lo busco, a una dama jamás le debes hablar de esa manera –

\- La pequeña garza tiene toda la razón, Khamisi serás el líder de la guardia de los gatitos o de lo que sea pero yo soy la mayordoma de tus gobernantes, recuerda bien tu posición a la hora de hablar conmigo – siseo Asha sacando las garras, Khamisi solo dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Igual de adorable que siempre, como sea, tengo que hablar con los reyes, traigo la ayuda que tanto solicito – dijo Khamisi, sobándose la mejilla. – Y no solo es eso… diles que traje a su pequeña hija de regreso –

\- ¿Fuli? – levanto la voz, observando a la cheetah, estas al verse, ambas no pudieron evitar dibujar un gesto de alegría. Rápidamente Asha corrió donde Fuli y le dio un abrazo, el cual fue profundamente correspondido. El resto de la manada, al escuchar el nombre de la princesa, se impresiono y se incorporaron lentamente para observarla con detenimiento.

\- Cuanto tiempo Asha – murmuro Fuli con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de su querida amiga. – Te extrañe mucho

\- Por los reyes, Fuli… en verdad eres tu – respondió la felina, observando a su mejor amiga – Cuanto has crecido… que preciosa estas.

Lentamente se separaron sin decir nada más, Asha se dirigió donde los reyes quienes seguían dormidos. Moviendo un poco el rostro de Faraji con su pata logro despertarlo, este abrió los ojos y bostezo lentamente.

\- Señor disculpe la molestia, ya están aquí… - susurro Asha, manteniendo una leve distancia con su soberano, este no dijo ninguna palabra, solo se limitó a ponerse de pie y observar a sus invitados. Parte de su cuerpo reflejaba deshidratación y pérdida de masa muscular, la escases del agua le había afectado fuertemente, volviéndolo un felino muy débil a pesar de su enorme tamaño y edad.

Sin perder el tiempo, este agradeció el aviso de Asha quien hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar. Al colocarse frente a frente a la guardia, este examino con detenimiento las cincos presencias, debido a su estado somnoliento, no se percató de la identidad de Fuli. Este dibujo una sonrisa.

\- Bienvenidos Guardia del León a Alsius Rock, gracias por aceptar nuestra petición de ayuda – dijo Faraji, tratando de mantener el balance de su cuerpo. – Sé que el viaje no fue nada fácil debido a los diversos peligros que afronta el recorrido y… - El cheetah estaba a punto de continuar hasta que se desplomo.

\- ¡Papá! – grito Fuli logrando despertar a su madre.

Kion y Bunga, con un rápido reflejo, lograron sujetarlo a tiempo mientras que Asha rápidamente se unió en la ayuda. Poco a poco lograron incorporarlo hasta colocarlo en una posición cómoda, este estaba agitado debido al cansancio y la sed.

\- Es un honor venir a ayudarlo Rey Faraji… le prometo que haremos lo posible por solucionar este problema por la mañana, ahora mismo todos nos encontramos agotados por el intenso viaje y no tenemos muchas fuerzas para poder corregir el problema ahora mismo – explico Kion algo preocupado por el bienestar del rey, este observo atentamente la figura de Kion y por un instante vio la silueta de Simba en su época de cachorro.

\- ¿Eres es el hijo de Simba no? Te pareces mucho a tu padre, igual de amable y gentil – dijo Faraji con una sonrisa al recordar a su viejo amigo.

\- Si, mi nombre es Kion, soy el segundo hijo de mi padre y actualmente soy el líder de la guardia del león. – se dio la vuelta y presento a sus compañeros.

\- Ellos son mis compañeros y a la vez, mis mejores amigos, Ono, Beshte, Bunga y… - se quedó mudo al ver a Fuli.

\- Fuli… - respondió la felina ante la mirada atónita de Kion, se acercó al rey y pego su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

\- Papá, ¿me recuerdas? –

Faraji al escuchar ese nombre y aquellas palabras tan suaves, todo rastro del sueño se disipo, observo bien a Fuli y se quedó pasmado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su pequeña hija, a la que creía muerta, estaba delante de él, dándole un tierno abrazo. Este sujeto la mirada de su hija y miro sus ojos con detenimiento, toda duda se esfumo al ver sus ojos, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos del rey.

\- Como no recordar a mi pequeña Fuli – susurro con una voz quebrada mientras abrazaba a su hija, ella cerro los ojos y lloro en silencio, no era muy sentimental pero el hecho de ver a su padre llorar, la conmovió. – Creí que te habíamos perdido pero estas aquí… gracias a los reyes estas de vuelta.

\- Si… los extrañe demasiado – murmuro Fuli, tratando de contener su voz quebrada por sus emociones.

Ono miro de reojo a Beshte quien estaba llorando al ver tan maravillosa escena entre padre e hija.

\- Serás el más fuerte de la banda Beshte pero tienes un corazón de paja – pensó la ganza sonriendo.

Luego de que ambos secaran sus lágrimas y se separaran, Fuli regreso al lado de Kion y el rey recupero la compostura, esta vez se mostraba más feliz. Kion dentro de sí, entendía que esto no iba a durar mucho por obvias razones, sobre todo al ver a Khamisi acercarse al rey.

Este le comenzó a explicar todo lo sucedido en su llegada a Pridelands sin omitir ningún detalle, enfatizando la huida de Fuli, la relación que tenía con Kion y el recibimiento hostil por parte de su hija al momento de encontrarse y su total desaprobación ante su matrimonio. El rey lentamente cambio su mirada a una de decepción y de enojo, lentamente la ira se le iba subiendo a la cabeza al escuchar más detalles de la historia. Hasta que finalmente Khamisi termino por contarle las decisiones de Kion a lo largo del viaje, poniendo en énfasis la herida causada en la cola de Fuli.

Asha por su parte, al terminar de escuchar el relato, comprendió de inmediato los sentimientos de Fuli y el conflicto que se venía a continuación, por lo cual decidió colocarse delante de Kion en una postura defensiva. Conocía bien el carácter de su rey, por lo que no dudo en ponerse del lado de la pareja de su mejor amiga para protegerlo ante cualquier ataque. Ella miro de manera rabiosa a Khamisi quien le devolvía la mirada con un guiño.

Todos los felinos, en especial los cachorros, observaban atentamente la escena, sintiendo el peligro que se avecinaba, Besthe y Ono dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás a excepción de Bunga quien no tenía miedo ante la mirada de Faraji.

\- Kion, acércate – ordeno el rey, observando seriamente a león, quien a la vez no se intimidaba ante aquella mirada furiosa.

Kion se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con Faraji, Fuli lentamente sacaba sus garras y se colocaba en una postura defensiva en caso de tener que defender a su pareja ante algún ataque de su padre.

\- Todo lo que me dijo Khamisi ¿es cierto? –

\- Si… todo lo que le menciono Khamisi es totalmente cierto, actualmente soy la pareja de su hija – dijo Kion, tranquilamente, no sentía nada de miedo al revelar sus sentimientos. El rey suspiro tratando de calmar su ira.

\- Como debes saber, Fuli está comprometida con Khamisi por un acuerdo que llegue con sus padres, actualmente ellos están muertos debido a un accidente que tuvieron en el pasado, por lo cual, por respeto a ellos, no lo puedo romper. Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir ¿no? –

\- Así es rey Faraji, estoy consciente de ese compromiso pero mi respuesta será esta y no planeo cambiar de opinión – volteo a ver a Fuli quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, estaba completamente feliz al escuchar las palabras de Kion.

\- Con el debido respeto, en un futuro, cuando seamos adultos, planeo casarme con su hija le guste o no, la amo con toda mi alma, una vez que hayamos terminado con este problema de Alsius, ella vendrá conmigo a Pridelands por voluntad propia. Además es parte importante de la Guardia del León. Espero que usted, como rey de este reino donde se aceptan parejas entre distintas especies de felinos, lo comprenda – dijo Kion, con total firmeza y seguridad, luego miro a Khamisi.

\- Asi como lo oyes Khamisi, Fuli no tiene ninguna intención de casarse contigo y yo no tengo la intención de dejarla sola a no ser que me lo pida, por lo que considera tu matrimonio como tema del pasado. – Finalizo Kion, Khamisi estaba enfurecido ante aquellas palabras, estaba con ganas de despedazarlo.

\- ¡No te atrevas Khamisi! – Grito Fuli colocándose al costado de Kion. – No dudare en atacarte si te acercas más a Kion.

\- Ella y Kion no están solos en esto – susurro Asha colocándose al costado de Kion, quien no se esperaba aquella acción – Soy su mejor amiga y apoyare su relación que tiene con el príncipe de Pridelands.

\- Así que esa es tu respuesta final Kion… no lo voy a negar, eres muy valiente al decirme todo eso a pesar de la situación, sin embargo – de un rápido movimiento, golpeo a Kion en la cara, ante la sorpresa de todos. El león no se movió de su lugar, se mantuvo en su misma posición con la misma mirada de firmeza y seguridad.

\- Ella es mi hija y yo decidiré con quien va a formar su vida, por lo cual se va a casar con Khamisi por decreto real, te guste o no… aun así, ¿tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma Kion? – pregunto el Rey al ver la mirada de Kion.

\- Si, le guste o no mi rey, ella vendrá conmigo de regreso a Pridelands, haga lo que haga, no me hará cambiar de opinión. – respondió Kion con una mirada aún más seria.

Esta vez el rey se enfureció por completo y desenvaino las garras de su pata. Fuli y Asha estaban a punto de bloquear el ataque del rey pero no pudieron debido a que alguien más se les había adelantado. El rey al lanzar el zarpazo, fue interceptado por una figura femenina, unas gotas de sangre salpicaron en el rostro de Kion quien estaba sorprendido al ver la figura.

\- Madre – dijo Fuli asustada al ver a la reina con el rostro lastimado ante aquel zarpazo.

\- Reina Nyah – susurro Kion, preocupado al ver la herida en su mejilla.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente Faraji! – grito la reina con una mirada rabiosa, logrando intimidar al rey por unos instantes, este se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho a su esposa. – Escuche todo lo que tenía que escuchar ¿Así es como recibes a tus invitados y en especial a tu hija?

\- Nyah, ¿qué demonios significa esto? – gruño el rey aún más enfadado ante la actitud de su esposa, ella se colocó delante de Kion y saco sus garras.

\- Si quieres desquitarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo, no con el hijo de Simba. Acaso lo has olvidado, este león salvara nuestras vidas, las vidas de todos los habitantes de tu reino… y aun asi ¿tienes el descaro de atacarlo? – dijo Nyah mostrándose más agresiva contra su esposo, el resto de los felinos estaban intercambiando conversaciones al ver el conflicto.

\- Este león me está desafiando yendo en contra de mis decisiones y de las leyes del reino – replico el cheetah. – Quiere contraer matrimonio con nuestra hija, quien ya está comprometida con Khamisi.

\- Lo sé, escuche toda la historia y para tu mala suerte, yo apruebo su solicitud de compromiso, si el desea casarse con Fuli y ella también lo desea entonces lo acepto. Recuerda que fue tu culpa del porque nuestra hija se haya escapado, sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión.

El rey golpeo el suelo en señal de completa ira, estaba tratando de calmar sus impulsos asesinos a ver que su voluntad no se cumplía como era debido, revelando la poca paciencia que tenía el Rey Faraji ante los problemas del reino. Fuli al ver la rabieta de su padre, no pudo dar un suspiro de decepción.

\- Bien no soporto más esto, no has cambiado en nada padre, sigues siendo el mismo rey gruñon y agresivo de siempre, ni siquiera sientes arrepentimiento después de atacar a mi madre y a mi compañero – dijo Fuli con las orejas bajas, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Bunga, Ono, Beshte vengan conmigo, no es necesario que sigamos en este lugar – grito Fuli captando la atención de la guardia, ellos decidieron seguirla, luego giro la mirada donde Kion – Kion no pierdas el tiempo, mi padre no quitara ese compromiso aunque lo obliguemos, prefiere mantener su maldito orgullo de rey y hacer lo que le plazca a costa de la felicidad de los demás.

\- ¡Hija, regresa aquí de inmediato! – ordeno el rey, pero para su desgracia, recibió las palabras más hirientes de su vida. Fuli con una mirada fría y bañada por la ira observo a su padre.

\- ¡No me digas hija!, Fuli murió aquel día que decidiste comprometerla con Khamisi, puedes hacer lo que se te plazca, pero no me obligaras a quedarme en este lugar ni mucho menos a obligarme a casarme con alguien que no me agrada, así no te guste, me quedare para siempre con Kion, así que trágate tu maldito orgullo de rey, aquí la única familia que tengo son mi madre y Asha, tu para mi estas bien muerto como los padres de Khamisi – dijo Fuli muy molesta ante el desconcierto de su padre, antes de dar sus últimos pasos, miro por última vez a su padre – Ten esto en mente, si te atreves a hacerles algo a mis amigos, a mi madre y sobre todo a Kion, no dudare en enfrentarte así me cueste la vida o un posible exilio, estas completamente advertido, también esto va para ti Khamisi, más te vale que alejes a tu condenada guardia lejos de mis compañeros.

Todos los felinos de la cueva, la guardia completa, la reina y la mayordoma se dieron cuenta de las palabras de Fuli y la determinación que mostraba al decirlas, había cambiado mucho, era más protectora, valiente y fuerte en caracter. Demostraba seguridad y firmeza en todo momento, en ningún segundo demostró rastros de sumisión, ni siquiera al enfrentarse a su propio padre, de la cual ya era toda una osadía.

\- Kion ¿vienes? – pregunto Fuli, el león no sabía que decisión tomar en ese momento, no se esperaba que todo el asunto terminara tan mal, la reina se dio la vuelta y acaricio la cabeza con una mirada cariñosa, como si fuera su propio hijo.

\- Ve con ella, a partir de ahora yo me encargare de todo este problema, estate tranquilo – susurro Nyah con una sonrisa – Asha ve con ellos, llévalos a un lugar cómodo en donde puedan descansar y llévales algo de comida.

\- Como desee su alteza – respondió Asha con una reverencia, luego se dirigio donde Kion y lo empujo lentamente con sus patas – Vamos Kion, ya la escuchaste, no te preocupes.

\- Esta bien… lamento todo lo ocurrido reina Nyah – susurro Kion, dándose la vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros.

Cuando Kion y Asha dejaron el lugar, todos los felinos conversaban entre si sobre el conflicto, la reina con un fuerte palabra de "Silencio" cayo a toda la manada, luego de eso se dirigió donde su esposo quien estaba mirando la pared, dándole la espalda. Ella suspiro y se colocó detrás de él.

\- Lamento mucho si me entrometí en tus asuntos pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver como maltratabas al hijo de nuestro amigo – susurro ella con las orejas bajas y los ojos cerrados. Antes de retirarse del lugar, pronuncio sus últimas palabras.

-Sera mejor que reflexiones en tus próximas palabras y decisiones si quieres recuperar ese pequeño lazo de amor de tu hija, aun estas a tiempo… -

Luego de unos minutos, Asha dirigió al grupo hacia una cueva, ubicada un piso inferior al de la cueva mayor, esta tenía una mejor visión de todo el reino y era más cálida debido a que le entrada bloqueaba las heladas brizas nocturnas. Todo el mundo se recostó de golpe, estaban completamente agotados por todo el viaje. De pronto el estómago de Bunga hablo por todos, los demás se rieron al escuchar aquel rugido, Asha se limitó a sonreír y se retiró de lugar en busca de comida.

\- No quisiera tocar el tema pero lo que acabamos de vivir es algo para recordar ¿no creen? – dijo Beshte observando al grupo.

\- De hecho, Kion y Fuli estuvieron increíbles al hablarle al rey de esa manera, fueron muy valientes – agrego Ono con un suspiro de alivio. – Menos mal que ese pequeño pleito no termino peor.

\- Si… quería hablar a solas con el rey respecto a la relación que llevo con Fuli pero no me esperaba a que Khamisi se me adelantara – respondió Kion, sobándose un poco el rostro, el golpe del rey resulto ser demasiado fuerte.

\- Ven, recuéstate boca arriba sobre mis patas, Kion – susurro Fuli dulcemente al ver a su compañero lastimado.

\- Esta bien Fuli, no te preocupes que no es nada grave – respondió Kion pero luego fue interrumpido por Fuli con una mirada completamente seria.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, te lo estoy ordenando querido líder – el tono mesurado de la cheetah convenció a Kion en un parpadeo, los demás no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la sumisión de Kion ante Fuli.

Kion lentamente se recostó entre las patas delante de Fuli, ella cerró los ojos y lentamente comenzó a lamer la zona herida del rostro de Kion, al principio le dolió un poco pero luego el dolor se transformó en suaves muestras de amor. Era una escena algo romántica a la vista de los demás, quienes decidieron no molestar a la pareja.

\- ¿Así seremos cuando tengamos pareja? – pregunto Bunga a Ono

\- Quien sabe, puede que sí o no, todo depende del tipo de chica que se enamore de nosotros – susurro Ono, tratando de no incomodar a Kion y Fuli con la conversación.

Luego de unos minutos, debido al relajo y a la suavidad de las lamidas de Fuli, Kion lentamente se quedó dormido, ella sonrió al verlo descansar, era uno de los pocos momentos en lo que podía pasar un tiempo de calidad con el sin que nadie los molestara, la presencia de sus amigos no le incomodaba pues estos ya habían aceptado su relación y estaban charlando entre si sobre otros temas. Ella coloco su cabeza alrededor de la cabeza de Kion y cerró los ojos, ronroneando.

\- No se dé donde sacas toda esa valentía Kion, pero no voy a dejar que nadie más te lastime, te lo prometo -

Antes de que Fuli lograra entrar al mundo de los sueños al lado de su amado león, escucho unos pasos aproximándose a la entrada, el resto de la guardia se puso en alerta. Fuli, cuidadosamente de no despertar a Kion, se levantó y se aproximó a la entrada. Era su madre junto a algunos tigres y Asha quienes traían en algunas enormes hojas, algo de fruta, insectos y algo de carne. Todos los felinos entraron a la cueva y dejaron las provisiones en el medio de la cueva, la reina con una sonrisa les agradeció la ayuda. Todos, con excepción de Asha, se retiraron del lugar.

\- Adelante muchachos, coman todo lo que deseen – dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

\- Cielos, estos insectos nunca los había visto – grito Bunga al probar uno. – ¡Están deliciosos!

\- Apoyo tu comentario Bunga – comento Ono, al probar uno de los insectos

\- Gracias por las frutas su alteza, no tenían por qué haberse molestado al traerme tantas frutas – agradeció Beshte observando la montaña de frutas al costado de Bunga.

Debido a las voces, Kion se despertó de golpe, captando la atención de las felinas, este se incorporó olfateo la carne cerca de él.

\- Adelante Kion, come todo lo que desees – susurro la reina al ver la cara hambrienta del león. – Tu también hija, come todo lo que se plazca, estas en casa después de todo.

\- Muchas gracias reina Nyah – agradeció Kion con una sonrisa.

\- Madre…-

Fuli se acercó donde su madre y cariñosamente pego su cuerpo con la de su madre, ella le devolvió la muestra de cariño a su hija, dándole una cariñosa lamida en la frente de la cheetah, luego de muchos años, su hija estaba de regreso. Por su parte Fuli, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, había extrañado profundamente a su madre más que a su padre, al abrazarla sentía que parte de su alma se completaba.

\- Gracias por protegernos de la ira de mi padre, y de proteger a Kion ante su fuerte golpe, al final terminaste cargando con su ira – susurro Fuli con las orejas bajas al sentir el olor a sangre de la mejilla de su madre.

\- No te preocupes hija, mientras yo esté viva, hare todo lo posible para que seas feliz, no dejare que nadie te lastime nunca más – en eso empuja cariñosamente a su hija con su rostro – Adelante, ve con tus amigos y recupera tus energías.

Ella con una sonrisa asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió donde Kion, la reina junto con Asha salieron de la cueva esperando el momento adecuado para hablar con Kion. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, las provisiones se hicieron humo en un instante y el resto de la guardia estaba más que satisfecha. Debido al cansancio, Beshte fue el primero en dormirse, Bunga se recostó encima del hipopótamo y se quedó dormido, Ono por su parte estaba algo pensativo, algo lo inquietaba respecto a lo que había visto antes de llegar a la montaña, sin darle más rodeo al asunto, decidió dormirse a un lado de la cueva.

Fuli decidió recostarse en el lugar donde estuvo con Kion, ella con una mirada llamo la atención del león, quien se le acerco cariñosamente como si estuviera hipnotizado, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dieron un pequeño beso, beso que duro unos minutos, a ambos no les importaban si alguien los estaban observando, solo disfrutaban del momento. Luego de separarse para recuperar el aire, ambos sonrieron mutuamente susurrando algunas palabras. Finalmente Kion se recostó a su lado, mientras que Fuli recostaba su cabeza en la suave melena de su compañero mientras que Kion le dio una lamida en su mejilla y recostó su cabeza cerca del estómago de la cheetah. Ambos en un par de minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La reina y Asha habían presenciado tan hermosa escena de amor entre ambos felinos, todas las palabras de Kion resultaron ser verídicas respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Fuli. Asha quiso acercase donde la pareja para poder platicar con ellos pero la reina la detuvo.

\- Sera mejor que los dejemos descansar, mañana ya hablaremos con ellos –

\- Reina, se ven tan adorables, mire el rostro de su hija, está completamente feliz – susurro Asha viendo la mirada de Fuli.

\- Lo sé, esto es algo que nunca sucederá con Khamisi, Kion de alguna manera conquisto el corazón de mi hija, con lo que estoy viendo ahora, les doy mis bendiciones para que ambos estén juntos – respondió Nyah mirando tiernamente a la pareja – Solo espero que Faraji abra su mente y acepte el amor de mi hija, todo dependerá de las acciones de Kion en la mañana.

\- Bien será mejor retirarnos, vamos Asha – murmuro la reina dando sus primeros pasos en dirección a la cueva central, Asha solo asistió y observo por última vez a Kion.

\- Me recuerda mucho a aquel león que nos visitó aquella vez, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo ahora…

 **Faltan 4 días para la celebración del Upendi.**

 **Al día siguiente, por el medio día**

Asha se acercó a la cueva de la guardia y observo que todos aún seguían dormidos, lentamente se colocó en el medio de todos.

\- Despierten dormilones, ya es medio día – grito la leopona, despertando al instante a los cincos miembros.

\- ¿Medio día? – Pregunto un somnoliento Kion, mientras se incorporaba lentamente – Creo que el viaje fue más de lo que esperábamos

\- Es normal, este es su primer viaje de un reino a otro, es natural que se hayan quedado dormidos por un buen tiempo – dijo Asha con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días muchachos – susurro Ono mientras estiraba las alas.

\- Que increíble sueño tuve, soñé que ahuyentaba a Janja yo solito – dijo Bunga con una mirada de alegría.

\- Buen trabajo Bunga, salvaste al reino, aunque sea en un sueño claro – dijo Beshte, mientras se incorporaba.

\- ¿Janja? – pregunto Asha con una ceja levantada.

\- Es una hiena que siempre está buscando problemas en Pridelands, uno muy terco y persistente – respondió Fuli aun recostada ante el sueño.

\- Ah ya veo, bueno en este lugar no hay hienas así que pueden estar tranquilos – comento Asha tranquilizando a todos, volteo la mirada hacia Kion y se acercó hasta estar cara a cara.

\- Y bien Kion, ¿cuál es tu plan para salvar este reino?

El león se quedó pensativo durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente sonrió y comenzó a explicar con detalles su plan.

\- Veamos… mi plan se compone de 3 partes: El rescate de los felinos atrapados en las cuevas, encontrar la manera en la que podamos llegar a la parte superior de la cascada y finalmente destruir ese enorme escombro que bloquea el agua, con eso habrá suficiente agua para que todos los felinos puedan saciarse y puedan tener las fuerzas suficientes para conseguir alimento.

\- Es un magnifico plan Kion solo que… hay un pequeño problema respecto a la segunda parte – dijo Ono, acercándose a su líder – Cuanto estábamos de camino hacia la montaña, pude observar por la izquierda, cerca del lago, un enorme cañon atravesando todo el lugar, impidiendo el paso directo hacia la parte superior de la cascada. Y por la derecha, hay una enorme jungla que se extiende muy a lo lejos, nos tomaría muchos días rodear la montaña para llegar hacia la cascada.

\- No necesariamente, existe una tercera opción – dijo Fuli saliendo a la vez de la cueva. – En la parte superior de la montaña, a la derecha, hay una entrada que está bloqueada por una enorme pared durante muchos años, y desde que llegamos, pude verla intacta, si logramos derribar ese obstáculo, podremos llegar rápidamente a la cascada.

\- Entonces vamos por ese camino, solo debemos destruirlo y listo, asunto resuelto – dijo Bunga observando desde afuera, la enorme pared.

\- No es tan fácil Bunga… veras, hay un mito acerca de esa entrada – dijo Asha captando la atención de todo el mundo. – Se dice que cruzando ese lugar, existe un enorme mounstro capaz de causar fuertes temblores si se enoja y eliminar a cualquier ser vivo que lo rodee, todos los habitantes de este reino le tienen miedo, por lo cual nunca intentaron buscar la manera de derribar ese muro.

Todos intercambiaron miradas y llegaron a la misma conclusión respecto a la historia.

\- ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? – pregunto Kion.

\- ¡El Zimwi! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, causando la confusión de Asha, Kion solo se rio del relato y observo a Asha

\- Todo tiene su explicación lógica Asha, hace tiempo, en Pridelands, un amigo nos contó la historia de un mounstro que vagaba todas las noches buscando presas, cuando fuimos a buscarlo y lo encontramos, resultaron ser dos simples puercoespines. Así que creo que nosotros seremos los primeros en cruzar ese lugar, si existe tal mounstro lo enfrentaremos por el bien de tu reino.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto Asha incrédula al escuchar las palabras del león.

\- Totalmente, tranquila que no pasara nada malo – luego observo al resto de sus compañeros quienes ya estaba listos para iniciar con la misión. – ¿Guardia del león, listos?

Todos asistieron la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha, antes de que Asha pudiera decir algo, Kion le pidió un favor, algo desagradable tanto para ella como para Fuli quien lo escucho.

\- Asha, Fuli sé que no les agrada, lo veo reflejado en sus rostros con tan solo mencionar su nombre… pero necesitaremos de la ayuda de Khamisi y su guardia completa si queremos hacer esto más rápido, estamos jugando con la vida de muchos individuos quien quedaron atrapados en sus cuevas por muchos días, si ambas guardias cooperan entre sí, podremos salvar la vida de todos.

Ambas felinas se quedaron en silencio, una mirada de disgusto se dibujaba en sus rostros, a ambas no les agradaba la idea de trabajar con Khamisi debido a su "acciones" en el pasado, sobretodo Fuli quien no deja de recordar la suicida decisión del cheetah.

\- Por favor Asha, Fuli, es por el bien del reino – suplico Kion

\- Si es por el reino, lo hare tal y como me lo pides Kion, confiare en tus decisiones – dijo Asha con los ojos cerrados, – Ire a buscarlo de inmediato, espérenme aquí – rápidamente se fue corriendo en busca del cheetah y su guardia.

\- Kion, recuerdas que Khamisi trato de matarte una vez ¿no? – protesto Fuli observando con una mirada de preocupación hacia su compañero, este le sonrió con mucha confianza.

\- Si, lo recuerdo bien pero no te preocupes, el estará muy ocupado con lo que le voy a pedir, además seré más cuidadoso con el de ahora en adelante –

\- Apenas vea que intente hacer algo… - fue interrumpida por Kion quien le dio un beso inesperado.

\- Lo se Fuli, ambos nos cuidaremos nuestras espaldas, confía en mi – susurro Kion acariciando su mejilla, ella se limitó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. – Esta bien Kion, confiare en ti, recuerda que te amo demasiado.

\- Y yo a ti Fuli – respondió Kion correspondiendo el abrazo.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron Khamisi con Asha, acompañado de cinco jaguares, estos mostraban una mirada de pocos amigos, detalle que intimido un poco a Ono y Beshte, Kion por su parte estaba tranquilo al igual que Fuli, quien por un lado no dejaba de estar a la defensiva. Tenía su mirada puesta en Khamisi.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el final del camino del quinto nivel de la montaña y prestaron mucha atención ante las palabras del león, desde la parte superior se encontraba el rey, observando y escuchando a la vez al hijo de Simba con una mirada seria. La reina lentamente se acercó a su marido y también observo a Kion.

Kion les explico el plan con detenimiento, indicándoles que debía hacer cada felino al encontrar a los damnificados, todos los jaguares intercambiaron miradas de disgusto al ver que su labor era algo insignificante ante la vista de ellos, Khamisi por su lado no le quedo de otra que aceptar las indicaciones de Kion con un ligero gruñido.

\- Ono y Beshte, ustedes serán los pilares de este plan, den lo mejor de sí y no caigan ante el cansancio – dijo Kion con una mirada seria.

\- Afirmativo, ¿Beshte listo para la acción? – grito Ono, dirigiéndose a una distancia considerable entre el grupo y la montaña.

\- No hace falta que lo digas, tan solo dame la orden y saldré a toda velocidad – respondió Beshte preparándose para abrirse paso ante todos los obstáculos de todos los niveles.

Ono se alejó lo suficiente para observar con mejor exactitud todas las cuevas de la montaña, en total había 10 bloqueadas y el número de obstáculos eran de 5. Gracias a su vista aguda, logro divisar a los felinos atrapados, la mayoría eran felinas con muchos cachorros, todos en total estado de deshidratación y cansancio.

\- ¡Hapana! ¡Ahora Besthe! – Grito Ono con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiéndose a la primera cueva.

\- ¡Twende kiboko! –

Todos los felinos, en especial los reyes, se impresionaron ante la velocidad que empleaba el hipopótamo sin importarle el temor de caer por uno de los caminos, dentro de poco tiempo se escuchó una gran explosión, Beshte había destruido por completo los escombros que cubría la primera cueva, luego de esto, se dirigió a una segunda cueva y repitió el proceso, Ono lo guiaba con una precisión exacta la dirección de los caminos que debía tomar.

\- Muy bien Beshte, sigue así – dijo Ono volando rápidamente hacia la siguiente cueva.

\- Muy bien, aquí entran ustedes Bunga, Fuli y Asha, ambas son las más rápidas del grupo, su prioridad es llevar a los cachorros hacia el pozo, tengan mucho cuidado a la hora de cargarlos, en especial tu Bunga. – dijo Kion observando a las dos felinas y al tejón

\- Tranquilo, nací para este momento – dijo Bunga con una sonrisa

\- Hecho, lista Asha – pregunto Fuli poniéndose lista para correr – Bunga súbete en mi espalda.

\- Jamas estuve tan lista en toda mi vida – respondió la leopona con una sonrisa – Aquí vamos.

\- ¡Huwezi! – gritaron las dos, levantando una gran cortina de humo, en poco tiempo llegaron a la primera cueva y encontraron a una leona inconsciente con dos cachorros llorando.

\- Tranquilos gatitos, salvaremos a su madre –

Cada una tomo un cachorro y comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia el pozo, en pleno camino Bunga salto y se dirigió a la segunda cueva. La reina estaba impresionada ante la velocidad de su hija, era más veloz que ella.

\- Muy bien seguimos nosotros, cada uno diríjanse hacia una de las cuevas y carguen a las hembras y ancianos, tengan mucho cuidado a la hora de bajar por la montaña, un pequeño error y podrían causarles la muerte. – Dijo Kion dando sus primeros pasos, pero al ver que nadie lo seguía, suspiro. El rey estaba mirando con mucha atención la reacción de Kion.

\- Ya están avisados, depende de ustedes si quieren salvar a sus compañeros o no, pero yo no me quedare a perder el tiempo tratando de convencerlos, prefiero invertir cada segundo de ese tiempo perdido en salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles – finalizo con una mirada seria, giro la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la primera cueva.

\- Muchachos… muévanse – gruño Khamisi al ver como el león se les adelantaba.

Todos asistieron y decidieron moverse. A medida que iba avanzando el tiempo, se escuchan explosiones llamando la atención de todos los habitantes del reino, quienes veían sorprendidos las acciones de la guardia del león, este trabajo, a comparación de todos las aventuras que tuvieron en Pridelands, era el más exhaustivo de todos. Kion se quedó con un sentimiento de tristeza al ver la deplorable condición de los felinos atrapados, estaban a un paso de morir por el hambre y la sed.

\- Así que esto es lo que vivió mi familia en el reinado de Scar… es una pesadilla - pensó Kion mientras bajaba con cuidado a una tigre blanca cerca del pozo.

A la guardia les tomo un aproximado de 4 horas llevar a todos los damnificados hacia el pozo, todos estaban al tope de su resistencia, en especial Bunga quien no paraba de llevar muchos cachorros hacia el poso. Beshte y Ono al terminar de desbloquear la última cueva, se dirigieron donde Kion quien se encontraba cerca al pozo. En total lograron rescatar a 10 leonas con 23 cachorros, 3 tigres de diversos colores, 5 jaguares y dos leones ancianos. Todos estaban bebiendo sin parar del pozo.

\- Kion… todos los caminos están desbloqueados – dijo Beshte muy agitado y adolorido por la fuerza empleada en abrirse paso entre las cuevas. – Dinos que es lo que sigue –

\- Necesitamos reventar ese muro cerca a la cima de la montaña, debemos desbloquear ese pedazo de escombro cerca de la entrada de la cascada, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el pozo se seque por completo – dijo Kion algo desanimado al ver el estado de todos los felinos, estaba pensando en que hubiera pasado si llegaban tarde a Alsius Rock.

Lentamente Fuli, Ashe, Bunga y Khamisi con su guardia se acercaron donde el león. Fuli al ver la mirada desolada de Kion, se acercó y lo acaricio con su cabeza, tomando toda su atención.

\- Tranquilo Kion, logramos rescatarlos a todos, todo gracias a tu plan – susurro cariñosamente la felina, alegrando un poco el estado emocional del león. – Salvaste la vida de todos.

\- Gracias Fuli, lo necesitaba – susurro Kion ronroneando, luego de esto se separó de Fuli y observo a Ono y Beshte.

\- Beshte ¿crees tener la fuerza necesaria para poder derribar ese muro? – pregunto Kion, al ver la mirada agotada de su amigo.

\- Si… hare todo lo posible por desbloquear ese camino – susurro Beshte observando la cima de la montaña.

\- Te acompañare Beshte, puede que encuentre un punto débil en ese muro – dijo Ono, levantando vuelo sobre la espalda del hipopótamo, este sonrió y emprendieron su camino hacia la cima.

\- Beshte… no te presiones, no quiero que te hagas daño, si no puedes hacerlo lo entenderemos – susurro Kion, Besthe le guiño el ojo y siguió su camino.

\- Asha necesito que avises a los reyes que preparen todo tipo de alimentos para los heridos, están muy flacos y débiles para cazar, el resto de nosotros llevara los alimentos una vez estén listos.

\- Esta bien, aunque esto tardara unos minutos, son muchas bocas que alimentar después de todo – dijo Asha.

\- Y bien Kion, ¿el resto de nosotros que haremos ahora? – pregunto Khamisi con una mirada seria.

\- Debemos esperar la indicación de Asha, por ahora descansen un poco – respondió Kion recostándose a un lado.

Bunga estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió como una suaves patitas se le subían encima, eran todos los cachorros quienes estaban felices y agradecidos con el tejon por haberlos salvados.

\- Je felicidades Bunga, tienes admiradores – rio Fuli al ver la adorable escena.

\- Cielos, es demasiada ternura para mí, ¡Kion ayúdame! –

\- Lo haría bunga pero estoy demasiado cansado como para poder liberarte de esos pequeños – susurro Kion riendo al ver la escena.

En ese pequeño instante, capto un aroma conocido, provenía cerca de los bosques cercanos a la derecha de la montaña, estaba a punto de reconocerla hasta que se desvaneció.

\- ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? – se preguntó Kion al observar con detenimiento el bosque

\- Ya falta poco tiempo – susurro Khamisi a sus subordinados, estos sonrieron entre sí.

 **Mientras tanto en la cueva principal**

El rey Faranji estaba observando desde la cima a Kion al lado de su hija, dentro de si sentía algo de rabia contra el cachorro por lo ocurrido anoche, pero a la vez se sentía impresionado y agradecido al ver tan maravillosa labor de rescate por parte de sus amigos y de Khamisi. A pesar de que ambos son rivales por el corazón de su hija, hicieron un excelente trabajo en equipo. Las últimas palabras de Kion hacia Khamisi y el resto de los jaguares al momento de partir hacia la primera cueva lo dejaron pensativo, Kion era distinto al cheetah, se preocupaba por la vida de los demás sin importar si eran de su reino o no. Demostraba un amor inmenso hacia el resto de los animales, cualidad que solo un verdadero rey tendría.

\- ¿En qué piensas cariño? – susurro Nyah detrás de él, colocándose lentamente a su lado, no hubo respuesta alguna, entendía que aún seguía molesto con ella por haberse entrometido en su asunto con el príncipe, ella se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

\- Kion es muy diferente a Khamisi como te habrás dado cuenta, su plan de rescate funciono a la perfección, no hubo ninguna muerte. Sé que estás enojado con él, pero debes admitir que tiene madera para ser un excelente rey, quizás un gran rey para este reino – comento la reina con una sonrisa, pensando en un posible futuro para Kion y Fuli en Alsius Rock.

El rey solo se quedó más pensativo ante las palabras de su esposa.

\- ¡Altezas! – grito Asha desde lo lejos, estaba muy agitada debido al recorrido.

\- ¿Que sucede Asha? Respira un poco – pregunto preocupada al ver a su mayordoma tan agitada

\- Kion me pidió que lleváramos todo tipo de alimento hacia los heridos, están demasiados flacos y hambrientos, el agua no los ayudara a recuperarse por completo –

\- Entiendo, avisa a todos los felinos de la cueva que se preparen para cazar y recolectar algunos frutos, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible – ordeno Nyah a Asha quien asistió con la cabeza.

Antes de que Nyah se retirara del lugar, escucho unas palabras.

\- Nyah sé que es una pregunta demasiado estúpida a mi edad pero… ¿crees que fue una decisión correcta haber comprometido a Fuli a tan temprana edad?

Ella se quedó pensativa y se encogió de hombros, la respuesta era más que obvio pero de igual manera decidió acercarse donde su marido, coloco lentamente su cabeza en el hombro de Faraji.

\- Antes de que yo te responda esa pregunta, necesito que me respondas esta – susurro la cheetah con un tono más cariñoso, el rey la miro de reojo y observo que sus ojos estaban cerrados, la herida de su mejilla aún no se había sanado, esto hizo que el rey se sintiera más culpable.

\- ¿Tú me amas, con todo tu corazón? –

\- Claro que sí, eres mi esposa después de todo –

\- ¿En serio? Porque desde el día que contrajimos matrimonio, durante todos estos años, jamás me tomaste en cuenta para ayudar con asuntos del reino, ni siquiera en pedirme consejos – susurro la cheetah algo melancólica, estas palabras dejaron sin argumento a Faraji, lo que decía era totalmente cierto.

\- A pesar de recordar al pie de la letra, todas tus decisiones erróneas como por ejemplo, comprometer a nuestra hija sin mi autorización y alejarla de mi lado durante todos estos años, aun te sigo amando, jamás me separare de tu lado a no ser que tú me lo pidas. – dijo Nyah mirando de reojo a su marido, luego de esto se separó del cheetah y se dio la vuelta.

\- Esas palabras de Fuli fueron muy dolorosas para ti ¿no es cierto? Bueno, aun tienes la oportunidad de recuperar el amor de tu hija, esta vez tomando la decisión correcta, no como rey, sino como su padre – finalizo la reina retirándose del lugar, dejando al rey muy pensativo ante sus palabras

\- Como un padre… -

 **Mientras tanto en la entrada bloqueada**

Ono se encontrando observando fijamente el muro de piedra sin encontrar ninguna clase de grieta o punto débil, al volar sobre el muro, pudo observar a lo lejos una intensa neblina, decidió retroceder debido al miedo que le provocaba aquella vista. De pronto se exalto al escuchar un fuerte golpe contra la pared, era Beshte quien se había lanzado con toda su fuerza. La pared no sufrió ningún daño.

\- No es posible, lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas y aun así sigue intacta – renegó Beshte

\- El muro es demasiado grueso Beshte, si sigues lanzándote a lo loco, te lastimaras por completo – advirtió Ono observando la cabeza del hipopótamo. – Recuerda las palabras de Kion

El hipopótamo retrocedió y pisoteo fuertemente el suelo, al terminar de pisotear comenzó a correr con más velocidad contra el muro y estrello su cabeza. El golpe fue más intenso y doloroso a la vez, Ono al escuchar el golpe no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al tratar de comprender como Beshte podía soportar todo ese dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Nada aun? – pregunto Beshte con los ojos cerrados, le dolia mucho la cabeza pero no quería demostrarlo.

\- No y creo que ya fue suficiente Beshte, tu cabeza ya está sangrando, si lo intentas por tercera vez te causaras un daño enorme – Dijo la gazella, colocándose al frente del hipopótamo.

\- Ono, a un lado… lo voy a intentar de nuevo – susurro Beshte con una mirada muy enfadada. – Se lo prometí a Kion y a mi padre al iniciar nuestro viaje, no vine hasta aquí solo para ser un estorbo, también soy un miembro de la guardia del León.

\- Eso es una mentira total, has ayudado mucho a lo largo de este viaje, salvaste la vida de todos esos felinos atrapados en la cueva. – grito ono molesto al ver la terquedad del hipopótamo.

\- ¡Si pero hasta cuando crees que durara eso, el agua se está agotado y no hay ningún solo animal que tenga la fuerza suficiente que pueda destruir este obstáculo! – replico Beshte esta vez mas enojado, Ono suspiro y lentamente se retiró del lugar al ver la mirada del hipopótamo.

\- Veo que no puedo hacer nada para poder convencerte – suspiro fuertemente – Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si no funciona, renuncia ante esta patética idea.

Beshte retrocedió unos cuantos metros, su mirada se estaba tornando borrosa, el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

\- Esta en su límite, si esto sigue así… - pensó Ono con preocupación.

Beshte no escuchaba nada, ni el sonido del viento, lo único que escucho antes de comenzar a correr contra el muro fueron las siguientes palabras:

" ** _Deben demostrar que son dignos de formar parte de la guardia por medio de acciones de valentía."_**

Kion, Fuli, Bunga Khamisi y su guardia, el rey junto a Asha y Nyah escucharon una enorme explosión a lo alto de la montaña, una densa cortina de humo se expandía por todo el lugar, nublando la visión de todo el mundo. Poco a poco comenzó a manifestarse una pequeña luz blanca, como si fuera el sol en miniatura. Ono estaba tosiendo fuertemente por el polvo, al recuperar la compostura observo como poco a poco se dibujaba la figura de Beshte con una luz, esta comenzaba a tomar la forma de un león completo en su hombro.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¡lo logro! Y no solo es eso… – grito Ono anonado al ver el muro destruido – La marca lo acepto como un miembro de la guardia, Beshte recupero su fuerza –

\- Kion, padre, lo logre – grito Beshte saltando de alegría como si fuera un cachorro – Ono viste eso, te dije que podía lograrlo.

\- Nunca lo dude Beshte, sin duda eres un gran miembro de la guardia del león, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso – dijo Ono con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos, tanto Kion como Khamisi llegaron con sus respectivas guardias al lugar de la muralla, Asha llego acompañado de la reina. Todos no lo podían creer, el muro que permaneció intacto por años, estaba totalmente destruido. Cerca de la entrada se encontraba Beshte descansando un poco, mientras que Ono limpiaba con una pequeña hoja, la mancha de sangre que había en su frente.

\- ¡Beshte lo hiciste! – grito Bunga con un salto de alegría.

\- No puedo creerlo, que fuerza tan demencial tiene ese hipopótamo – susurro Khamisi impresionado.

Rápidamente Kion, Fuli y Bunga se acercaron donde su compañero herido

\- Beshte, ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto Kion preocupado al ver la ensangrentada frente del hipopótamo

\- Estoy bien, solo es una pequeña herida, no es nada grave – respondió Beshte con una mueca de dolor.

\- Tonto, no debiste esforzarte tanto, pudiste haberte roto la cabeza – dijo Fuli muy molesta al verlo herido.

\- Esta bien Fuli, tienes motivos para enojarte pero mira, el muro se destruyó, Beshte se convirtió en un héroe, ahora podremos salvar a todos los animales de este reino gracias a su audaz acción. – Dijo Bunga, tratando de calmar a su compañera, ella solo gruño y aparto la mirada.

La reina lentamente se acercó dónde Beshte, observo detenidamente su herida y dio un suspiro de alivio, lentamente comenzo a limpiar la herida de Besthe hasta dejarla limpia.

\- Tranquilos, es solo una cortadura pequeña, en poco tiempo se sanara sola – luego miro a Beshte con una sonrisa. – Tal y como lo dijo Bunga, eres un héroe, salvaste la vida de todos los animales de este reino, te lo agradecemos mucho Beshte.

\- Es un honor haber ayudado su majestad – susurro Beshte, un poco más tranquilo y satisfecho.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse a lo lejos, ya estaba anocheciendo y el resto de la guardia del león estaba exhausta por su labor de rescate, a lo lejos, cerca al pozo se observaba como varios felinos cargaban al resto de los heridos y los llevaban hacia la cueva central, tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llevarlos debido a su fuerza, era superior a la de ambas guardias.

\- Kion… Guardia del león – se escucharon unas palabras detrás de todo el grupo, era el rey Faraji, este lentamente se acercó donde Kion y lo miro seriamente. La reina y Fuli se acercaron donde Kion con intenciones de defenderlo en caso de que Faraji intente atacarlo por segunda vez. Pero para su sorpresa, el rey dijo unas palabras que las dejaron pasmadas.

\- Lamento mucho los problemas ocasionados, te trate de una manera muy hostil Kion y a pesar de todo eso, ayudaste a salvar la vida de mi gente, tú y tus amigos tienen mi total gratitud. – luego de esto observo a Fuli quien giro la mirada, mostrando rastros de odio en sus ojos, se acercó donde su hija y se recostó.

\- Fuli… lamento todo el daño que te cause desde que eras pequeña, deje que mis deberes como rey me dominaran por completo y eso trajo como consecuencia el que te alejaras de nuestras vidas, soy responsable de causarles un inmenso dolor tanto a ti como a tu madre… sé que nunca vas a perdonarme pero lo único que quiero que sepas es que las amo a ambas y quiero que seas feliz – acaricio la mejilla de su hija, Fuli lentamente hizo contacto visual con él al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Khamisi lo siento mucho pero tu compromiso con Fuli queda totalmente revocado en vista de que ella no te ama, ahora es libre de escoger a su pareja.

\- ¡Papa! – grito Fuli al escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre, no lo podía creer.

\- Hija, tienes mis bendiciones para quedarte con Kion, si ambos desean comprometerse, debemos ir a Pridelands una vez se solucione el problema de la cascada. ¿Te parece bien?

El resto de toda la manada, en especial Kion y Khamisi estaban con la boca abierta, la reina no pudo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ono, Beshte y Bunga se miraron entre si y comenzaron a sonreír.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? Su alteza, ¿en verdad lo está diciendo en serio? – pregunto Khamisi con una mirada llena de rabia.

\- Así es Khamisi, Fuli ya no está destinada a estar contigo – finalizo el rey con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Kion! – grito Fuli muy alegre mientras salvaba encima del león, quien aun permanecía en shock.

\- Fuli… debo estar alucinando debido al cansancio, ¿tu padre dijo que nos podíamos comprometer? -

\- No estas soñando, es la realidad, por fin podemos estar juntos y regresar a Pridelands – susurro Fuli juntando sus labios al del león, este al reaccionar sintió la alegría más grande su vida, ya no había barrera alguna que pudiera oponerse ante su amor con Fuli, este correspondió el beso, sintiendo una lágrima proveniente de su compañera.

\- Felicidades muchachos – felicito la reina a la pareja.

Cuando Kion se incorporó luego de cálido beso, capto nuevamente el aroma, esta vez con mayor intensidad, poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

\- ¡Hienas! – grito Kion.

\- Muchachos… estoy mal de la vista o eso que estoy viendo abajo es un enorme grupo de hienas- dijo Ono alarmado al ver a todos los felinos correr directo hacia la cueva central.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos… de donde aparecieron tantas hienas? – pregunto Asha alarmada ante la presencia de aquellos animales.

\- Honestamente no me esperaba esto pero es una verdadera lástima, rey Faraji usted cargara con toda la responsabilidad de su acción. – dijo Khamisi mientras se acercaba donde Kion, rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

\- ¡Kion! – gritaron los cuatro miembros de la guardia.

El resto de los jaguares rodearon a todo el grupo, mostrando sus garras y dientes.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Khamisi? – pregunto el rey muy enfadado, colocándose delante de su hija.

Es simple su alteza, este reino necesita un nuevo líder que sepa dirigirlo, usted no está en condiciones de llevar tal responsabilidad – se manifestó una voz conocida detrás de los jaguares, eran tres hienas.

\- ¡Hapana! Son Shenzi, Banzai y Ed – grito Ono

\- ¡ASHA ESCAPA AHORA! – grito la reina a su mayordoma, ella no quería dejar solo a sus soberanos pero no le quedaba otra opción, de un fuerte salto, empujo a las tres hienas y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad rumbo a la salida de la montaña.

\- ¡ONO TU TAMBIEN, VE CON ELLA! – grito Fuli, la garza solo asistió con la cabeza y comenzó a volar al lado de la leopona.

\- Khamisi, maldito eso no quedara impune – susurro la leopona mientras corría en dirección hacia un rumbo desconocido.

\- Les recomiendo que no se atrevan a hacer ningún movimiento brusco, si no quieren que los tres miembros de la familia real mueran – dijo Khamisi con una sonrisa, se acercó donde Fuli y coloco su pata en su mejilla.

\- Te lo dije en Pridelands y te lo repetiré aquí, tu serás mía lo quieras o no, junto a tu reino – Fuli contuvo toda su ira, no podía hacer nada en ese momento, si atacaba podrían matar a sus padres.

\- Muchachos, llévenlos a la cueva central y no dejen que nadie salga de ese lugar, yo me encargare de Kion personalmente – sujeto el cuello del león y comenzó a arrástralo en dirección hacia la entrada destruida.

\- ¡Kion! – grito Fuli al ver como Kion desapareció entre la neblina del lugar, Bunga en un acto desesperado trato de seguir a Khamisi pero fue sujetado por uno de los leopardos.

\- Tranquila jovencita, tu amigo estará en un mejor lugar – rio sarcásticamente Shenzi – ¿Que están esperando?, ¡muévanse!

Todos no podían hacer nada más que seguir las órdenes de la hiena, todos se dirigieron rumbo a la cueva central, todos estaban asustados, la cantidad de hienas en las proximidades del reino era superior a lo que habían enfrentado en Pridelands. Al llegar a la cueva, todos los felinos estaban hambrientos y sedientos, se encontraban muy débiles para poder defenderse.

La familia de Fuli, junto a Bunga y Beshte, quien aún se encontraba herido, estaban recostados en una esquina.

\- Este reino es perfecto para las hienas, esperemos que Khamisi honre su pacto y no nos traicione como lo hizo Scar. – dijo Ed recordando con amargura al malvado león.

\- El sabrá lo que le espera si se atreve a hacer eso – dijo Shenzi.

 **Paso una hora desde que las hienas invadieron el lugar**

Khamisi regreso con la boca cubierta de sangre, Fuli al ver esto se quedó shockeada, rápidamente corrió donde el cheetah pero fue detenida por su madre.

\- Maldito, ¿qué le hiciste a Kion? – pregunto furiosa la cheetah.

\- Kion ya no vive más en este mundo, así que olvídate de el para siempre – sonrió el cheetah.

Ella se quedó con la boca cerrada, lentamente dejo de forcejear y sus ojos perdieron el brillo, su corazón se partía a pedazos al escuchar las últimas palabras del cheetah.

\- Ed, Banzai necesito que me acompañen, tengo algo que hacer con ustedes –

\- Más vale que sea importante – gruño Banzai

\- Oh lo es, créeme no te arrepentirás – susurro Khamisi alejándose de la cueva, ambas hienas decidieron dejar sola a Shenzi.

Ella lentamente se acercó donde Fuli quien estaba con la mirada perdida, con su pata levanto su mirada y sonrió.

\- Que pasa pequeña, es solo un león patético, alégrate por el hecho de que Khamisi te haya dejado vivir, serás una esposa fantástica –

Fuli no decía nada, su madre se interpuso entre su hija y la hiena con una mirada rabiosa, Bunga rápidamente salto sobre la cara de Shenzi y comenzó a forcejear su rostro, ella en un rápido movimiento lanzo al tejón al costado de Fuli.

\- Mi mejor amigo no está muerto, el no morirá tan fácilmente por un patético cheetah – grito Bunga muy molesto, saltando nuevamente sobre el rostro de Shenzi, esta vez lanzándole pequeños puñetazos con sus patas, lastimosamente no causaban daño alguno a la hiena quien solo se limitó a sonreír.

\- Todos tus puños son tan insignificante pequeño tejón estúpido – rió Shenzi mientras lanzaba nuevamente a Bunga contra el suelo.

\- Bunga… deja de atacarla, viste la mandíbula de Khamisi, estaba cubierta de sangre, Kion esta… - susurro Fuli derramando sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Él no está muerto! Tú eres su pareja, no pierdas la fe.

El resto de los felinos miraban con mucha impotencia las acciones del tejón, era el ser más valiente que hayan conocido.

Shenzi rápidamente levanto una garra y aplasto al pequeño tejón, esta se sorprendió al ver como Bunga sujetaba su pata con sus garras.

\- Bunga... ya basta, no tiene caso - susurro Fuli cada vez mas quebrada.

\- Fuli, recuerda todas las aventuras que vivimos junto a Kion, recuerda el momento en el que te propuso ser su pareja, ¿vas a perder la esperanza tan fácilmente? Pues déjame decirte que yo no perderé aquella fe, mi mejor sigue vivo y haré todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

\- Lindas palabras pero eso no sucederá jamás… Kion esta completamente muerto - estaba a punto de continuar hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante a su espalda, Shenzi sintió un fuerte escalofrió, como si sintiera la mismisma muerte detrás de ella.

\- Muy bien dicho pequeño Bunga – dijo una voz conocida detrás de la hiena, ella al voltear recibió un zarpazo con una tremenda fuerza, mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros contra el muro. Todos los felinos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la fuerza de aquel león, el rey reconoció aquella figura.

\- Por fin, luego de todos estos años, finalmente te encuentro Shenzi… - dijo aquella voz con una voz furiosa. – Debo decir que esas cicatrices que te causo mi padre cuando era cachorro, se te ven muy bien.

Ella se incorporó ante aquel ataque, su rostro estaba sangrando bastante, aquel golpe hacia sido demasiado fuerte para ella, dejándola aturdida.

Bunga, Besthe y Fuli se sorprendieron al ver aquella figura delante de la puerta, por un momento vieron la silueta de Kion pero luego su imagen se aclaró por la luz lunar, era Zuberi en persona.

\- Guardia del león escúchenme atentamente, Kion no está muerto, no sufran en vano – explico Zuberi.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Fuli con una pequeña esperanza en su corazón.

\- Porque según las palabras de Rafiki, cuando el líder de la guardia del león muere, las habilidades y las marcas del resto de los guardianes desaparecen por completo, checa los hombros de Bunga y Beshte.

Ella junto al resto de los felinos observaron los hombros de ambos miembros y efectivamente la marca aún se encontraba allí.

\- Fuli, tal y como dijo Bunga, no pierdas las esperanza, Kion es un león muy fuerte – dijo el león a medida que avanzaba contra Shenzi, esta al recuperarse se lanzó contra el león, este con un rápido reflejo, le lanzo una tremenda zarpada contra su rostro, embistiéndola contra la pared nuevamente.

\- Dime Shenzi, hace unos momentos mencionaste que los puños de Bunga eran insignificante, puedes entonces te daré todos los golpes que sean necesarios hasta que des tu ultimo respiro.

Rápidamente comenzó a lanzar múltiples zarpazos contra todo el cuerpo de Shenzi, quien gritaba de dolor, ella trato de morder al león pero este lo esquivo fácilmente y le devolvió la mordida con toda su ira.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – pregunto Shenzi muy asustada y herida al ver la mirada fría del león, este levanto la ceja.

\- Soy aquel león que vino del mismísimo infierno para vengarse, hace muchos años, junto con Zira, emboscaron en las lejanias a un pequeño cachorro de león a sangre fría, no mostraron piedad alguna al momento de lanzarle toda clase de rasguños y golpes. No les importo su vida a pesar de ser un pequeño. - susurro el leon con los ojos cerrados, ella lentamente comenzó a recordar aquel suceso, de pronto el león mostró una mirada fulminante contra la hiena.

\- Ese cachorro se llamaba Kopa y aquí y ahora lo tienes al frente tuyo, mi nombre verdadera es Kopa, soy el primer hijo de Simba y Nala ,y el hermano mayor de Kion y Kiara. – revelo el león su verdadero nombre ante la mirada estupefacta de Shenzi, estaba con una mirada de horror.

\- ¿El hermano mayor de Kion y Kiara? – dijeron Fuli, Beshte y Bunga sorprendidos a tal revelación.

\- No puedo creerlo, el primer hijo de Nala esta vivo... - susurro Nyah al ver el cuerpo de Kopa

\- Maldito Kopa, sobreviviste al ataque de Zira – grito con furia la hiena mientras vomitaba algo de sangre.

Está en un último acto, se lanzó contra el león con intenciones de morder su cuello, pero este la detuvo con un pequeño movimiento, ella observo la parte inferior de su cuerpo y observo como las garras de Kopa estaban enterradas en su corazón. Este lentamente saco sus garras del pecho de Shenzi, estaba agonizando. Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

\- Vine del mismisimo infierno para enviarte a ti y a tus dos amiguitos a un lugar muy oscuro y horrible, dale mis saludos a Scar - susurro Kopa cerrando los ojos

\- Un león que vino del mismo infierno para vengarse, jaja quien lo diría, tus fríos ojos, tu mirada completamente profunda. Toda esa ira se vendrá en tu contra un día de estos Kopa, recuerda mis palabras. – susurro lentamente Shenzi dando su último suspiro de vida.

\- Una menos, faltan 2 – pensó Kopa limpiándose las garras, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Fuli y Bunga

\- Se encuentran bien muchachos, lamento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar esto - pregunto Kopa al ver la mirada de ambos guardianes.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? Eres un león bungaincreible, tu manera de pelear, tu seriedad, todo, eres fantástico Kopa, Kion estará sorprendido al saber que tiene un tercer hermano.

Esto causo la risa de Kopa, no se esperaba aquella reacción de parte del tejón, luego observo a Fuli quien seguía llorando, se acerco a ella lentamente y con su pata levanto su mirada.

\- Fuli, no llores en vano, mi hermano esta vivo - susurro Kopa limpiando las lagrimas de la cheetah, ella solo le dio un abrazo tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, Kopa le recordaba mucho a Kion. - Esta bien... deja salir todo tu dolor, que no domine tu corazón...

Su madre se acerco donde su hija y comenzó a lamer la frente de Fuli, tratando de consolarla.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Faraji?– pregunto el león

\- Si, gracias por salvarnos Kopa, te debemos la vida - agradeció el rey con una sonrisa – ¿Pero como llegaste hasta aquí?.

\- Fue gracias a una linda leopona y una pequeña garza – señalando la entrada de la cueva, Ono y Asha ingresaron lentamente.

\- Hola muchachos - saludo Ono colocandose al lado de Fuli - lamentamos la tardanza

\- Gracias Kopa... no se que hubiéramos hecho si no te encontrábamos en la entrada del reino - agradecio Asha dandole una lamida en la mejilla del león.

\- No hay porque Asha... si me disculpan iré en busca de mi hermano menor – dijo el león dándose la vuelta.

\- Iré contigo Kopa, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos – dijo Fuli acercándose a Kopa, el solo sonrió y asistió con la cabeza.

\- No pierdas mi paso Fuli.

De pronto se escucha una enorme explosión muy a lo lejos, seguido de un gran rugido, la guardia y Kopa sonrieron al reconocer aquel rugido.

\- Kion... - susurro Fuli con una mirada de alegria, su querido leon esta vivo.

\- Te lo dije Fuli - susurro Kopa acariciando la cabeza de la felina. - Vamos...

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido**

Se encontraba una cueva, alrededor de esta se encontraba una cantidad enorme de rocas y pedazos de escombros, lentamente un león comenzó a caminar ante la densa neblina de la zona. Era Kion quien estaba tratando de reconocer la zona mientras una pequeña luz se dibujaba en su hombro, formando la figura de un león completo.

\- Te agradezco mucho por lo que has hecho por mi… pero quiero saber el ¿porque? De todos los seres que he conocido, no me esperaba esto de ti – pregunto Kion con una mirada de confusión sin dar la mirada hacia la cueva

\- Porque no quiero que la historia se repita, tu eres igual a mí solo que ambos tomamos rumbos distintos en nuestras vidas, ahora la decisión está en ti, usa tu poder para el bienestar de todos tus seres queridos. – Susurro una voz conocida dentro de la cueva – Recuerda esto Kion, todo destino puede cambiarse para el bien o para el mal, todo depende del camino que elijamos, te confió la guardia del león.

Kion cerro los ojos y susurro sus últimas palabras: Muchas gracias Scar… no, mejor dicho, Taka.

Lentamente comenzaron a caer gotas, el cielo comenzó a lloviznar.

 **Faltan 3 días para la celebración del Upendi**

 **Fin del capitulo 7**


	9. La Resurrecion de Taka y el nuevo Kion

Antes de iniciar con este capítulo, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, la universidad acaba de comenzar y me está quitando la mayor parte del tiempo. Apenas tenga tiempo seguire con la historia puntualmente, por lo que les digo que se relajen, este fic no estará abandonado en lo absoluto.

Otro detalle que quisiera disculparme, es el poco romance que tendrá este capítulo, a pesar de ser un fanfic de Romance/Drama, quiero darles profundidad a los personajes para que la historia tenga un impacto significativo antes de llegar al capítulo final. Después de toda una buena historia nace de un excelente desarrollo de los personajes. Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo ya que este es especial, muchas personas que estén a punto de leerla se sentirán un poco identificado ante las situaciones que se relataran a continuación. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La Resurrección de Taka y el nuevo destino de Kion**

 _La vida misma nos ha mostrado a veces lo mejor y lo peor del alma de un ser vivo, este puede realizar actos benevolentes y solidarios hacia otros seres para mantener el equilibrio del ciclo de la vida y estar en paz con los demás, demostrando un amor profundo hacia la vida… pero en otras ocasiones, existen seres que, por desgracias y malas compañías y enseñanzas erróneas, se van por el lado negativo de la vida, provocando actos horribles y despiadados, violando la vida de los demás seres con el objetivo de provocar dolor y sufrimiento hacia los demás, solo porque ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, perdiendo a la vez su oportunidad de encontrar la redención a medida que causan más atrocidades hacia el prójimo. La vida a veces puede ser muy cruel y a la vez irónica, se ha demostrado que tanto el bien como el mal pueden llevarse de la mano y reencarnarse en dos individuos con un fuerte lazo familiar. Tal y como fue el caso de Mufasa y Scar._

 _Mufasa tuvo una vida privilegiada y enriquecedora desde su nacimiento, siempre estuvo al lado de su padre Ahadi quien lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, aprendiendo todo tipo de valores morales y respeto hacia la vida de todos los animales, con el pasar del tiempo, se volvió un león sabio y pacifico debido a su excelente crianza, su corazón estaba libre de rastros de maldad pues este nunca fue contaminado por algún acto perverso o tentado por el corazón oscuro de alguien más. En su juventud conoció a una leona que le brindo un amor profundo y un apoyo incondicional en los momentos más duros de su vida, su nombre era Sarabi. Ambos al conocerse, se enamoraron perdidamente, sus almas estaban entrelazadas desde el principio. A tal grado que no tardaron en casarse, luego del fallecimiento de su padre, coronándose a la vez como el Rey de Pridelands y el punto final de su felicidad evoluciono tomando la forma de un cachorro llamado Simba. La vida de Mufasa en pocas palabras, fue perfecta._

 _Sin embargo no todo es color de rosas en el destino de algunos individuos, los seres que sufren más por cualquier tema doloroso y pasan por mayores retos son por lo general, almas muy bondadosas, puras y benevolentes. En mejores términos humanos, llegan a la tierra con la espiritualidad de un ángel, lo crean o no, esto se ha demostrado muchas veces en la vida real, aquellas personas o animales que pasan por momentos muy difíciles y horribles, tienen dos posibilidades, o enfrentarlos con total determinación para así lograr encontrar una felicidad más profunda y eterna que los seres privilegiados en un futuro y ser más fuertes ante los retos de la vida, o sucumbir ante ellos, convirtiéndose en seres perversos, llenos de odio, envidia, resentimiento, entre muchos otros sentimientos impuros, al final y a cabo, estos seres terminan perdiendo la vida de la peor manera posible. Aquel ser que cometa un acto maligno, la vida misma se lo regresara por tres el golpe._

 _Un gran ejemplo de esto es Scar, en un principio estaba destinado a ser el rey de Pridelands debido a que fue el primero en nacer, pero su padre decidió escoger a su hermano al ver su delgado y débil cuerpo. Desde ese punto Ahadi cometió el error más grande que pudo haber tomado en toda su vida sin que se diera cuenta y esto lo termino pagando su hijo "favorito" en un futuro de la peor manera posible, espiritualmente Ahadi está pagando por su error al no encontrar el descanso eterno al lado de los reyes del pasado. Solo había una manera en la que el rey encontrara la paz y la palabra era una misma: Taka_

 _El verdadero nombre de Scar era Taka que significaba "_ _siempre honorable" demostrando lo anterior dicho, no es coincidencia que la personalidad de Taka fuera muy pura, inocente y solidaria desde el momento en que nació y se haga honor al significado de su nombre. A pesar de la indiferencia de su padre, tenía como consuelo a dos individuos, Zazu quien era su mejor amigo en aquella epoca, siempre lo acompañaba en su juventud, guiándolo por la senda correcta y Uru quien le daba todo el amor posible y lo consolaba en los peores momentos de su vida. Ellos eran sus únicas luces en su vida, alejando la maldad de su corazón cuando esta misma quería invadirla. Taka amaba mucho a Mufasa, no le tenía envidia en lo absoluto, adoraba jugar a su lado y vivir grandes aventuras con él, sin embargo, la vida no siempre es color de rosa, cuando ambos volvían de sus aventuras "peligrosas", Taka siempre se llevaba la peor parte del castigo al recibir la ira de Ahadi, no obstante Mufasa lo consolaba y defendía siempre, también era su luz en su vida, alejando nuevamente la maldad del corazón de Taka._

 _La mayor parte del tiempo en su niñez, Taka se la pasaba paseando por el reino completamente solo cuando su hermano estaba ocupado con su padre y con Zazu, debido a su aspecto, no era muy bien recibido por los otros cachorros del reino, no comprendía el "porque" de su tan triste vida y de la indiferencias de todos. En silencio, en una de las tantas cuevas del reino, se la pasaba llorando en silencio, puesto que no quería ver a su madre sufrir al ver su estado emocional ni que nadie notara su infelicidad. Otra pequeña luz apareció en su vida, se manifestó como una cachorra de león, su nombre era Sarafina, ella era diferente al resto de los cachorros, era más amable, cariñosa y "amorosa" a pesar de su edad. Conocía muy bien la historia de Taka y del trato que recibía por parte de todo el reino. Un día lo encontró en una de las tantas cuevas muy solo, ella se le acerco y lo consoló para la sorpresa del pequeño príncipe, desde ese día ambos se volvieron amigos inseparables aliviando su soledad y tristeza._

 _A medida que iba pasando los años, Taka, debido a la sangre de su madre, su apariencia lo mostraba como un león muy débil, pero ese defecto se compensaba a lo grande con una excelente inteligencia y habilidad mental a la hora de enfrentar conflictos. Gracias a esa habilidad, Taka salvo la vida de su hermano en múltiples ocasiones cuando se enfrentaba contra otros leones ajenos a otros reinos. Por medio de la diplomacia, Taka sabía cerrar de manera correcta los pleitos. Todas estas características lograron flechar el corazón de Sarafina quien lo acompañaba casi todo el día en sus aventuras. Poco a poco Taka también fue desarrollando sentimientos hacia su compañera hasta que finalmente llego el día en que ambos confesaron su amor. La vida de Taka desde ese momento comenzó a mejorar, hasta el día que recibió el puesto de líder en la Guardia del León._

 _Desde ese momento la marca lo puso a prueba en todo momento, junto a cinco leones, cuidaban con mucha cautela todo el reino, gracias a las decisiones del joven príncipe, casi el 99% de sus aventuras salían con un gran éxito. Sin embargo, la felicidad llego a un punto de quiebre al momento de enterarse de la muerte de su querida madre Uru a causa de una enfermedad, su primera luz se había apagado en un parpadeo. Una parte del corazón de Taka recibió los primeros rastros de maldad al recibir un trato más hostil por parte de Ahadi, quien lo culpaba injustamente de la muerte de su madre al joven príncipe._

 _Luego de este terrible hecho, las cosas comenzaron a empeorar para Taka, puesto que, debido a órdenes de Ahadi, ordeno a Zazu que pasase el mayor tiempo posible con Mufasa, enseñándole y guiándole con temas del reino, Taka al pensar que Zazu prefería a su hermano, tuvieron una pequeña pelea, conflicto que rompió su lazo de amistad y a la vez apagando su segunda luz._

 _Meses despues su tercera luz fue robado por un miembro de su guardia, este se había enamorado de Sarafina y ella sentía lo mismo por aquel león, a pesar de que era novia de Taka. Los padres de aquel león hicieron lo posible por comprometerla con Sarafina por medio de Ahadi. Esto provoco en Taka un dolor inmenso por segunda vez, la leona al darse cuenta del corazón roto de su antiguo compañero y del daño que le había causado, trato de disculparse, tratando de mantener ese gran lazo de amistad pero Taka decidió romperlo con un enorme silencio al enterarse que ella acepto su amor con el otro león._

Taka: Lo siento Sarafina pero ya no podemos ser amigos.

 _La maldad poco a poco comenzó a corromperlo, el odio comenzó a apoderarse de su alma cada vez que veía a su amiga con aquel león, pero Taka, con todo su esfuerzo, trataba de suprimir todos aquellos sentimientos negativos, mayormente por los consejos de su madre y por su amor al reino, y a Mufasa, su última luz. Esto provoco en Taka, la creación de una doble personalidad debido a la lucha mental y sentimental que estaba afrontando en esa etapa de su vida, su lado benévolo y su lado maligno. Era una lucha entre el bien y el mal dentro de su mente y corazón._

 _La marca de la Guardia del León lo estaba poniendo a prueba cada vez más pasando los dias, provocando en el príncipe mucho estrés y ansiedad. No obstante, si algo se ha demostrado, es que Taka es un león con una voluntad de acero y un guerrero nato a la hora de enfrentarse contra su lado maligno y los momentos más duros de su vida, cualidad por la cual fue escogido como líder de la guardia. Aun le quedaba una última luz y era su hermano._

 _Un día, cuando estaba acompañando a Mufasa a realizar una misión de reconocimiento alrededor del reino, ocurrió en un accidente que de no haber sido por las acciones de Taka, posiblemente hubiera ocurrido una desgracia. Su hermano se había perdido en las lejanías, al poco tiempo Mufasa fue emboscado por las hienas en un acto cobarde al verlo solo. Taka rápidamente se acercó donde las feroces fieras y con todo su conocimiento logro llegar a un acuerdo final con las hienas, su propia vida por la de su hermano. Mufasa no podía hacer nada en ese momento, a pesar de tener toda la sabiduría de su padre, no podía hacer nada ante la inminente muerte de su hermano. Rápidamente fue expulsado de las lejanías por las hienas, perdiendo de vista a su pequeño hermano._

 _Para su fortuna, el príncipe fue salvado por una leona proveniente de las lejanías quien tenía un acuerdo de paz con las hienas. Allí mismo conoció a Shenzi, Banzai y Ed quienes se convirtieron en sus "amigos", ellos al ver el enorme potencial que Taka tenía para ser un rey y gracias a las palabras de aquella leona, decidieron perdonarle la vida. Desde ese momento, en secreto, Taka se volvió un aliado de las hienas. Aquella leona ocupo el lugar de Sarafina en el corazón del príncipe, convirtiéndose en una nueva luz._

 _Lastimosamente las cosas a partir de este punto serian peores para Taka. Cuando regreso a la roca del rey, encontró a un furioso Ahadi reprimiendo a Mufasa debido a la mala decisión que tomo, debido a la ausencia de Uru, Ahadi era un rey completamente duro a la hora de castigar, este estaba a punto de darle un zarpazo al león dorado quien se limitó a aceptar su castigo, cuando de pronto, Taka se interpuso entre ambos felinos y recibió de lleno las garras del rey contra su ojo. Provocándole la tan famosa cicatriz que lo marcaria de por vida. Ahadi no se disculpó en lo absoluto con el herido príncipe, Mufasa estaba a punto de ayudar a su hermano cuando este lo aparto con un rugido, en sus ojos se mostraba una ira y resentimiento contra su hermano. Su penúltima luz se había esfumado, ya no sentía nada por Mufasa al ser consumido por tales sentimientos malignos, solo le quedaba un último consuelo y era la leona quien le había salvado la vida. A pesar de todo esto, el último resto del amor, la bondad y el cariño de Taka trataba de luchar para salvarlo de su inminente caída al lado del mal._

 _El tiempo paso hasta que finalmente Mufasa se convirtió en Rey, Simba todavía no nacía en esa época, estaba en la panza de su madre. El corazón de Taka ya estaba a un límite de ser devorado por la oscuridad. Solo faltaba un detonante para liberar al demonio que se formó en su ser a lo largo de los años. Y el detonante resulto ser doble, por un lado se enteró que Sarafina estaba embarazada de aquel león de su guardia y la leona que lo salvo en las lejanías, estaba comprometida con otro león de otro reino, dejándolo solo. El último rastro de bondad del príncipe estaba casi muerto, su personalizad maligna ya casi había domado por completo al león, el último acto que mando a la tumba al león conocido como Taka fue el ataque contra su hermano debido a la envidia que comenzó a tener al ver la vida tan privilegiada y feliz de Mufasa._

 _Esto provoco que utilizara a la guardia para terminar con el reinado de su hermano, pero al ver que sus planes no funcionaban debido a la negación de todos los miembros de la guardia. Un enorme sentimiento de rabia e ira se apoderaron de su ser. Sin mostrar piedad, lanzo el rugido de los ancestros en contra de todos los leones, en especial hacia aquel que le había robado a su mejor amiga, cometiendo así sus primeros asesinatos, desde ese día el alma de Taka se partió en mil pedazos y la marca lo desaprobó como líder, despojándolo de su don para siempre._

 _El demonio conocido como Scar había nacido, su lado benévolo ya no estaba, solo la maldad pura habitaba dentro de su corazón. Al final Scar cumplió sus objetivos, matar a su hermano, eliminar por venganza al segundo hijo de Sarafina llamado Mheetu, provocar la destrucción de Pridelands y finalmente el sufrimiento de todos los seres a quienes alguna vez considero su familia. Finalmente Scar tuvo una muerte muy horrible, dolorosa y trágica._

 _La vida no es fácil, para muchos animales puede ser algo fascinante y alegre como Mufasa, pero para otros como Taka, la vida misma les provoca su propia destrucción por medio de pruebas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la muerte es el final de todo y todos terminan pagando sus pecados, existe una palabra sagrada que permite darles una segunda oportunidad a aquellas almas que caen en la oscuridad, la palabra que puede otorgar la salvación es: Arrepentimiento, el perdón de uno mismo._

 _Scar, agonizando, lloro y lloro recordando toda su vida, todo el amor que había sentido por parte de Zazu, Sarafina, Mufasa y finalmente de su propia madre, todas las aventuras que tuvo con su hermano, su noviazgo con Sarafina y por último, ya ante sus últimos alientos, recordó a un pequeño cachorro quien estaba llorando desconsoladamente en un abismo negro, era el mismo pero sin poseer la cicatriz, era su lado benevolente, era Taka quien le pedía disculpas por no poder derrotar a maldad que afronto a lo largo de toda su vida._

 _Scar, alucinando, extendió su pata y acaricio al pequeño cachorro quien comenzó a llorar sangre, señal de que su sufrimiento era muy duro, las últimas palabras del león fueron las siguientes:_

 _Scar: Perdóname tu a mi Taka por haber sido tan débil, perdóname Sarafina por todo el dolor que te cause, Mufasa por haberte causado una muerte atroz, madre… padre… Simba._

 _El cachorro lentamente se colocó a su lado y se recostó a su lado, cerrando los ojos al igual que Scar, ambos dieron su último suspiro._

 _Esas últimas palabras que menciono el león no eran de Scar, eran de Taka quien había surgido de las cenizas ante el arrepentimiento de Scar, su corazón poco a poco comenzó a purificarse y finalmente termino dando un último latido. Después de eso, se desconoce el destino final del alma de Taka. El espíritu de Mufasa y Ahadi habían presenciado desde el cielo este suceso._

 _Ahora la historia se está repitiendo con los hijos de Simba y Nala, Kion estaba por afrontar una enorme prueba que pondrá al león en una situación de demostrar su lealtad y amor hacia los seres vivos. Sin duda seria la prueba más difícil que afrontaría el joven príncipe, sin embargo no estaría solo…_

 **Paso 1 hora desde el ataque hacia Alsius Rock**

\- Kion… Kion… Kion…, despierta amor – se escuchó una voz femenina en la cabeza de Kion, era Fuli.

Se escuchaba unos ligeros sonidos a unos goteos, este producían un eco alrededor del estrecho lugar. Lentamente Kion comenzó a despertar al sentir algunas gotas caer sobre su rostro, cuando abrió los ojos solo observo oscuridad absoluta. Sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía, en especial la cabeza. El aire lentamente estaba agotándose y a la vez estaba contaminado con mucho polvo.

\- ¡Hevi kabisa! ¿Dónde estoy? – pensó el león tratando de ubicarse, el suelo estaba húmedo.

Lentamente el miedo invadía su cuerpo, trato de dar unos pasos hacia adelante con mucha cautela, pero se estrelló de golpe contra un muro, provocando a la vez la caída de algunas rocas sobre su cabeza. Luego de esto, trato de moverse por diferentes direcciones pero el resultado era el mismo.

\- No hay salida… - susurro Kion cada vez más asustado y agitado.

\- ¿Estaré muerto? – susurro Kion al recordar aquel golpe que le dio Khamisi.

Paso un buen rato, el león trato de hacer todo lo posible por encontrar alguna salida pero al final se rindió al darse cuenta que estaba completamente atrapado en una cueva. Poco a poco las esperanzas de Kion comenzaron a desvanecerse, nunca había pasado por una situación parecida, estaba completamente solo, no estaban sus padres, no estaban sus compañeros, no estaba Fuli… no había nadie. Kion cerró los ojos mientras bajaba las orejas hasta que algo llamo su atención, a la vez que puso todo los pelos de punta al pobre león.

\- Parece que estas en un gran aprieto pequeño príncipe – susurro una voz grave y refinada cerca al oído derecho de Kion. – Parece que vas a morir en unos pocos minutos…

Kion salto del susto, rápidamente retrocedió hasta pegarse contra la pared, lentamente dos luces verdes comenzaron a manifestarse delante del león. Eran un par de ojos verdes, este de a pocos se acercaba hacia Kion, el león estaba aterrado ante lo que estaba observando.

\- ¿Que sucede Kion, acaso estos profundos ojos y esta voz te hielan la sangre? – pregunto aquel ser a medida que rodeaba a Kion. – ¿Acaso este es el valiente león que protegerá a su amada Cheetah?

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Kion, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquellos ojos, esos ojos provocaban en el príncipe, mucha sumisión y terror, como si en cualquier momento lo quisiera atacar.

\- Jajaja ¿Yo? No querrás saberlo…

\- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? No sé si me volví loco y estoy hablando con un ser imaginario o con un ser vivo – gruño Kion, poco a poco se estaba calmando.

\- Estas muy vivo, por ahora, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se agote el oxígeno – respondió aquella voz con una carcajada, su voz no era natural, este detalle lo noto Kion quien se puso nervioso nuevamente.

Los ojos comenzaron a seguir a Kion, el príncipe retrocedía lo más rápidamente de aquella mirada, sentía en todo su cuerpo una sensación de peligro. De pronto los ojos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en frente de Kion, el león se quedó congelado al no tener salida. Lentamente se dibujaba una sonrisa, mostrando los filudos dientes de aquella cosa.

\- Dime Kion… ¿tienes miedo a la muerte? – pregunto aquel ser sin dejar de sonreír y observarlo atentamente.

Kion, con toda la valentía que pudo reunir en aquel momento, se colocó a la defensiva y observo con una mirada completamente seria.

\- Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a la muerte, es parte natural del ciclo de la vida – respondió Kion, aquella sonrisa del ente aumento ligeramente, hasta que se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del león. – Pero yo no me puedo dar el lujo de perder la vida, si le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero no quiere decir que me valla a rendir. Tengo una familia, tengo a mis amigos y tengo a alguien especial para mí, si llegara a morir… ella quizás… - susurro Kion sin dejar de observar aquella mirada.

\- Buena respuesta muchacho – respondió la voz sobrenatural alejándose un poco. Esto alivio un poco al león.

\- Muy bien, es hora de ponerte a prueba joven príncipe, te hare una serie de preguntas, si las respondes correctamente te diré cuál es mi nombre. Pero… si las respondes mal, me iré acercando a ti lentamente, si fallas en todas, morirás – dijo aquella voz con los ojos más brillosos con una sonrisa, demostrando sus intenciones. – Pero eso si, tienes que escoger entre estas dos opciones antes de hacerte las preguntas: ¿Quieres que te ponga a prueba? O ¿Quieres que me valla de este lugar? Cual escoges joven príncipe.

Kion trago un poco de saliva y sintió un nudo en la garganta, de tan solo ver aquella sonrisa lo ponía muy nervioso, por un momento se apegó a la segunda opción pero una parte de su ser le decía que esa sería la peor decisión de su vida, por lo que dio un gran suspiro y se tranquilizó.

\- Quien quiera que seas, elijo la primera opción –

Aquella mirada sonrió aún más, a tal punto de desfigurarse su sonrisa, era algo grotesco y a la vez imposible. Kion por un momento estaba de entrar en pánico pero recordó la hermosa imagen de Fuli, esto lo tranquilizo por completo. La mirada se alejó a una distancia considerable del león.

\- No te rindas Kion… - escucho una suave voz a su espalda, era la voz de Fuli.

No se escucha ningún ruido, solo se escuchaba un par de respiraciones, la de Kion y la del ente.

\- Antes de comenzar, te voy a dar un aviso así que ponte atento, soy capaz de sentir tus emociones y sentimientos, por lo que intentar mentirme sería un tremendo error, tenlo presente siempre. – luego de esto aquella mirada dio un suspiro y su sonrisa cambio a una seria. Kion estaba preparado.

\- Primera pregunta: ¿Sientes envidia y odio hacia tu hermana Kiara? –

Esto dejo muy pensativo a Kion, no entendía a donde quería llegar su desconocido invitado con aquella pregunta, cuando estuvo a punto de responder recordó el aviso del ente, este se daría cuenta si él estaba mintiendo o no leyendo sus sentimientos. Cerrando los ojos, sintió un dolor en el pecho a la hora de responder.

\- Si, le tengo demasiada envidia a mi hermana, ella tiene toda la atención de mi padre, Kiara siempre me toma la delantera cuando trata de llevarse la atención de Simba y eso me provoca mucha ira… odio hacia ella – respondió Kion avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir, su madre estaría muy decepcionada.

Los ojos comenzaron a brillar un poco más, retrocedieron un par de centímetros. Su fría sonrisa poco a poco, comenzó a transformarse en una más agradable al reducir su tamaño, la voz del ente cambio significativamente, era más "real" y alegre.

\- Muy bien Kion, ahora segunda pregunta: Si Fuli desea dejarte y decide ir con Khamisi para casarse ¿te vengarias de ellos y matarías a Khamisi?

No hubo respuesta alguna, esto dejo muy desconcertado a Kion, conocía bien a Fuli y sabía que ella lo odiaba a muerte, la pregunta en si era muy oscura al mencionar las palabras venganza y matar. El león imagino un posible escenario en donde Fuli lo abandonara y se iba con Khamisi, lo que sintió fue algo muy doloroso y decepcionante al imaginar a su amiga rompiéndole el corazón y lo que sentía hacia Khamisi era mucha rabia e ira. Poco a poco sintió las ganas de despedazarlo al imaginarlo a ambos con una familia pero a la vez se sintió feliz al ver la sonrisa de Fuli con sus crías, por lo que finalmente se tranquilizó, la amaba demasiado a tal grado de sacrificar su felicidad por el bienestar de la cheetah.

\- Al principio sentiría rabia, decepción y mucha tristeza, si Fuli desea dejarme por Khamisi después de todo lo que hemos vivido, entonces no hay nada en lo que pueda hacer, tomar venganza y tratar de matarlo significaría entregarme al mal por completo, si ella es feliz con Khamisi, entonces les desearía la mejor de las suertes y aceptaría mi derrota ante Khamishi – confeso Kion con la mirada seria, esta pregunta fue realmente difícil para él.

Los ojos se iluminaban cada vez más y la sonrisa cambiaba a una más decente, poco a poco retrocedió unos centímetros. Esto tranquilizo a Kion nuevamente.

\- Una pregunta muy difícil para ti ¿no? – dijo sarcásticamente aquel ente provocando la ira de Kion. – Sin embargo tu respuesta fue la más correcta y sabía. Ahora vamos con la tercera pregunta: En un futuro, ¿tratarías de herir a tu querido padre Simba después de toda la tristeza y el dolor que te causo ante su indiferencia y también a tu hermana cuando se convierta en reina?

\- Lo siento por ti, pero si algo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, es que nunca me volveré un tirano y me revelare contra mis seres queridos, no lo voy a negar, le tengo un poco de odio debido a su total indiferencia conmigo pero lo hace con un buen motivo, está entrenando a mi hermana para ser una excelente reina, jamás haría daño a mi padre ni a mi hermana, preferiría suicidarme a que tomar esa acción. – respondió Kion con un tono de voz seguro y tranquilo, no dudo en responder la tercera pregunta con total seguridad.

Los ojos se alejaron otro par de centímetros y comenzaron a brillar cada vez más, iluminando la zona, Kion observo a su alrededor y sus sospechas de hicieron reales, estaba atrapado en una cueva muy chica. Luego volvió a mirar a aquel ente, su sonrisa sarcástica había desaparecido por completo, solo se veían sus dos temibles ojos. Era obvio que aquel ente estaba molesto con las respuestas de Kion.

\- Te felicito al responder tan rápido, no dudaste ni un segundo en contestarla – susurro el ser, su voz era más "cálida" a medida que Kion respondía correctamente, poco a poco el león dejo de sentir la sensación de peligro. De pronto los ojos se apagaron y se materializo a unos pocos centímetros de Kion, esta vez Kion no se asustó.

\- Solo te faltan dos preguntas y estas serán las más difíciles, si respondes mal una de estas dos, asegura tu vida como terminada – dijo amenazantemente el ente, mostrando aquella desagradable sonrisa.

\- Joder, ¡has tus condenadas preguntas de una maldita vez! – gruño Kion al ver la sarcástica sonrisa del ente, estaba muy molesto debido a las desagradable y perturbadoras preguntas, sentía que se iba a enfermar. El ente al sentir la furia del león retrocedió considerablemente, su táctica de intimidación no había funcionado.

\- Muy bien, me agrada tu actitud muchacho, aquí la cuarta pregunta: Si Khamisi con toda su guardia mata a toda tu familia, amigos y en especial a Fuli ¿Los matarías a todos a sangre fría con tu rugido o les perdonarías la vida?

Esta vez Kion se quedó sin voz, el ente no bromeaba respecto a la dificultad de las preguntas, era demasiada fuerte y horrible a la vez. Kion nuevamente, para su disgusto total, tuvo que imaginarse un posible escenario en donde todos sus seres queridos estuvieran muertos, su ira, el resentimiento y la sed de venganza estaban aumentando rápidamente, al imaginarse a sus amigos asesinados hizo que gruñera y sacara sus garras. Finalmente llego a un punto en donde casi pierde el control de sí mismo al imaginarse como Khamisi mataba a Fuli. Poco a poco comenzó a sudar debido a la presión y a todas las emociones negativas recorriendo su cuerpo, no sabía que responder en aquel momento. De tan solo imaginar al cheetah con la boca ensangrentada le provocaba un fuerte impacto emocional, luego de un largos minutos, finalmente escogió su respuesta observando a aquellos ojos.

\- Al principio sentiría una odio terrible hacia todos ellos, sé que es algo horrible ver a todos tus seres asesinados de una manera terrible, pero… yo no soy un asesino, a pesar de lo difícil que sea ocultar mi odio y mi sed de venganza contra Khamisi y su guardia completa, no usaría el rugido de los ancestros con ese propósito, al final solo decidiría ir solo hacia algún lejano, todos mis seres queridos no querrían verme convertido en un asesino. Fuli estaría muy triste y decepcionada de mí al verme convertido en un monstruo, con el tiempo… les perdonaría la vida… pero mi destino seria incierto - respondió Kion muy agobiado ante toda la tensión del momento, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al imaginarse todos aquellos escenarios. – Bien… ya te respondí tu asquerosa pregunta, sigamos con la última de una buena vez y espero que cumplas tu palabra.

Los ojos verdosos brillaron con más intensidad, se alejó unos centímetros y sonrió agradablemente a Kion. Este solo se limitó a mirarlo seriamente, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había imaginado.

\- Bien aquí la última pregunta: ¿Tienes un profundo miedo de convertirte en una viva imagen de Scar? Ambos comparten destinos similares y una pregunta más ¿Odias profundamente a Scar?

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Kion, no se esperaba tal pregunta, escucho muchas historias respecto a Scar por medio de su madre y de su abuela Sarabi, de lo terrible que fue su reinado, de lo despiadado, cruel, asesino, sin valores morales, sin respecto a la vida, de la falta de remordimiento. Sobre todo a la hora de matar a su abuelo sin piedad y de desterrar a su padre de Pridelands, según las palabras de las leonas, era un auténtico demonio quien no dudaba en matar a alguien si se le oponía. Sin olvidar el detalle del asesinato de Mheetu y de la mayoría de los leones de la guardia. Lentamente dio un suspiro y recordó lo sucedido aquella noche en el campo de los ancestros, del miedo y angustia que sintió a la hora de encontrar la similitud de su vida con la de Scar. Parte de su corazón le temía un miedo profundo y un gran odio por todas las maldades que realizo a lo largo de su vida.

\- Creo que esta demás decirte que seré honesto ante mis palabras visto y considerando que de alguna manera puedes leer mis sentimientos, nunca conocí en persona a Scar, solo lo conozco por medio de relatos crueles de mis familiares, sobre todas las atrocidades que cometió en su vida, sobre todo el caos que provoco en Pridelands y de todo el sufrimiento que causo hacia mi familia, en definitiva considero a Scar como un maldito demonio y sí, tengo mucho miedo de convertirme en su versión moderna, la similitud de mi destino es parecido al suyo con excepción de que tengo a Fuli de mi lado. Lo odio con toda mi alma, ese ser al final recibió su castigo de la peor manera posible. – Respondió Kion con una mirada completamente molesta, de tan solo pensar en Scar le provocaba una sensación de asco.

\- Debi suponerlo… es normal que sientas eso respecto a ese león, causo mucho daño a muchos seres, merece estar en el infierno por todos sus actos… - respondió el ente con una mirada seria

\- ¿Y bien, ahora me dirás cuál es tu nombre? -

\- Respondiste correctamente todas las preguntas, lo menos que puedo hacer es revelarte mi nombre y mi forma verdadera.

Poco a poco los ojos del ente comenzaron a brillar intensamente cegando a Kion, poco a poco su forma espectral comenzaba a tomar forma a la de un león adulto, de complexión delgada, con melena negra, con pelaje marrón oscuro y finalmente una cicatriz se manifestaba en su rostro. Kion al verlo por completo se quedó pasmado, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciado, era el mismísimo Scar en persona. Kion rápidamente retrocedió hasta quedarse pegado en la pared, estaba completamente asustado. En cambio Scar solo lo miraba seriamente, su cuerpo brillaba con una pequeña aura rodeando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se recostó lentamente.

\- Tranquilo Kion, no te haré ningún daño – susurro Scar al ver la mirada pasmada del leon.

\- ¡NO ME HABLES MALDITO DEMONIO! – gruño Kion mostrando las garras y los dientes, estaba preparado para pelear contra Scar.

\- Puedes confiar en mi o no, pero ya te lo dije, no te hare daño, estoy aquí por una razón en particular y es ayudarte – explico el leon con un tono de voz serio, Kion no creía en ninguna de sus palabras.

\- ¿En serio? No me jodas Scar, te conozco perfectamente, eres un ser completamente manipulador e inteligente, no me fiare de ti en ningún momento – grito Kion cada vez más furioso, Scar no mostraba signos de enojo, solo estaba recostado tranquilamente.

\- Si, todo lo que dices es verdad, soy un ser manipulador y cruel, pero te lo repetiré una vez más, solo estoy aquí para ayudarte a salir de este lugar y enseñarte un nuevo truco que te servirá de mucho una vez lo aprendas. Solo cálmate y respira… - dio un enorme suspiro y continúo su conversación- Adelante, puedes venir a golpearme si eso te hace sentir mejor, no voy a poner resistencia alguna, es más, si deseas puedes matarme, siento todo el odio que hay en tu corazón. – cerro los ojos esperando los golpes del leon.

Kion no dejaba de gruñir, tenía en su delante al ser más perverso que todo Pridelands, le costaba mucho creer en sus palabras, lentamente se tranquilizó al analizar más detenidamente la situación, si Scar lo hubiese querido durante todo este tiempo, lo hubiera matado sin piedad. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse con cautela y se sentó delante de Scar, este abrió los ojos y ambos compartieron miradas serias.

\- Sabes algo Kion, me recuerdas mucho a mi mismo en mi infancia, solo que las cosas son muy diferentes entre nosotros, puedes estar tranquilo, no corres con mi misma suerte, lo que yo pase durante toda mi vida fueron sucesos dolorosos y horrible, tú en cambio tienes amigos, una familia amorosa y sobre todo, alguien especial en quien confiar. – confeso Scar mientras se incorporaba de pie, Kion lo miro con incredulidad.

\- Sin embargo, esos sentimientos de odio, resentimiento, envidia, rabia, dolor y sed de venganza no pueden gobernar tu corazón, eres el líder de la guardia del león, debes estar con el corazón puro.

\- Si claro… al igual que tú lo hiciste al matar a todos tus compañeros sin mostrar rastros de piedad – dijo Kion con mucho sarcasmo, Scar no se enfadó ante tal comentario, giro lentamente y se dirigio hacia una pared, sus ojos lograban iluminar el lugar.

\- Kion déjame hacerte una pregunta: ¿Tú me odias? –

\- Creo que la respuesta está más que clara, eres un maldito asesino, sanguinario y el peor ser que existió sobre la faz de la tierra, mataste a mi abuelo y al segundo hijo de mi abuela Sarafina, causándole un tremendo daño psicológico. Si quieres puedo proseguir durante horas pero no tengo tiempo, el oxígeno se está agotando y necesito salir de este lugar. – respondió el príncipe cada vez más molesto e incómodo ante la presencia de Scar.

\- Kion necesito que veas lo que te voy a mostrar, con esto aclarare muchas cosas y entenderás algo importante del ciclo de la vida, eres libre de verlo o no, pero mis intenciones son benévolas.

\- … - Kion no dijo nada, no creía en sus palabras pero tenía curiosidad saber ese dato del ciclo de la vida.

\- ¿Quieres saber porque te hice esas preguntas tan difíciles y fuertes? – Lo miro a los ojos – Es porque quería saber cuál serian tus respuestas ante aquellas situaciones y por lo visto, eres alguien especial, me recuerdas mucho a Mufasa. – luego de esto se acercó a un muro y coloco una garra en la mitad de la pared. – Es hora de que conozcas la verdadera historia de Scar… no, mi verdadero nombre es Taka y esta es mi historia Kion.

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejo boca abierta a Kion, una pequeña luz se manifestó en la pared formando la figura de un cachorro del mismo color de Scar. Al mismo estilo de Rafiki, la imagen cobro vida, por medio del arte rupestre, Scar comenzó a explicarle cada detalle de su vida, las imágenes representaban cada suceso doloroso que le había ocurrido a lo largo de niñez y juventud. Kion prestaba mucha atención, cuando llegaron a la parte donde los golpes de la vida dejaban profundamente lastimado al león, no podía evitar sentir lastima e impotencia al ver tan horrible destino. Todas las imágenes rupestre recorría toda la cueva, formando una experiencia visual increíble, el león narraba con detalle como cada evento negativo en su vida poco a poco lo iban convirtiendo en aquel demonio, a la vez contando como su lado positivo llamado Taka se destruida poco a poco. Kion no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la vida del león fue totalmente miserable y terrible. Finalizando con la muerte de Scar y su última experiencia vivida antes de su muerte, un pequeño dibujo de Scar y Taka de cachorro se daban un abrazo antes de desvanecerse por completo.

\- Como veras Kion, la vida puede ser cruel con muchos individuos, no todos tenemos la misma suerte que algunos como fue el caso de Mufasa, todas estas experiencias que he vivido me han marcado de por vida, convirtiéndome en aquel león maligno que todos conocen. – se acercó lentamente donde Kion y se recostó delante de él, Kion ya no sentía ira ni odio hacia el león, estaba temblando al ver la impactante historia del león.

\- Sin embargo, en los últimos momentos de mi vida, logre darme cuenta de todos mis errores, me arrepentí por completo de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para superar los dolores del ciclo de la vida, fui un completo idiota al rendirme tan fácilmente.

\- Scar… perdóname pero sigo sin creerte – confeso Kion con un suspiro – Sé que eres un ser que haría lo que sea por alcanzar sus objetivos.

\- Supuse que dirías eso, entonces solo hay una manera de demostrarte mi vida – de pronto Scar comenzó a brillar, su figura estaba encogiéndose hasta formar la figura de un cachorro, Kion se mostró impresionado al ver la figura de Scar, era muy parecido a él, en el hombro izquierdo del cachorro estaba la marca de la guardia del león. – Cierra los ojos, confía en mí, no te hare daño, cuando veas lo que te voy a mostrar, no abras por ningún motivo los ojos, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo abras ¿vale?

\- Scar si te atreves a hacer algo, no responderé ante mis actos, estas advertido – amenazo Kion con una mirada seria, luego de esto cerro los ojos.

\- No lo dudo Kion, ahora disfruta del viaje y analiza detenidamente cada evento que veas, puede que aprendas algo mas de todo esto – levanto su garra y lo coloco en la frente de Kion, una gran luz comenzó a iluminar todo el lugar.

Kion observo una cantidad increíble de imágenes en su mente, ante su perspectiva, el tiempo pasaba horas, cuando en realidad pasaron unos minutos. En aquel trance, estaba observando toda la vida de Scar, la cruda realidad sobre su vida, todos los momentos dolorosos y horribles momentos que vivió a lo largo de su infancia, juventud y adolescencia. Kion no podía creer la tan mala suerte que tuvo el hermano de su abuelo y aun así, lo conmovía mucho el hecho de ver como Scar luchaba contra su lado maligno y contra todas aquellas emociones. Sumado a todas las pruebas que le imponía la marca de la guardia.

Al llegar a la parte de sus dos rupturas amorosas, Kion no pudo evitar sentirse imponente al ver la mirada de Scar en ese preciso instante, tenía ganas de ir a abrazarlo y consolarlo, su rostro reflejaba una tristeza cruda y un dolor inimaginable. Al ver como el león sucumbía ante la maldad, este trato de hacer lo posible por ayudarlo pero era en vano, solo eran recuerdos y sus palabras no llegaban a los oidos de Scar. El viaje de Kion termino observando el malherido cuerpo de Scar y el espectro de Taka dándose un abrazo. Al escuchar sus últimas palabras Kion se quedó sin aliento, aquel demonio que tanto odia estaba pidiendo perdón por todos sus pecados, estaba llorando desconsoladamente antes de dar su último suspiro, finalmente murio con unas lagrimas de sangre, esto dejo helado a Kion.

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos Kion – susurro Taka al quitar su garra de la frente de Kion, el león abrió los ojos y estaba mirando completamente la figura de Taka, su mirada reflejaba aquella tristeza.

\- Te repetiré la última pregunta que te hice hace algunos minutos: Kion ¿Tú me odias?

Para la sorpresa de Taka, sintió un enorme abrazo por parte de Kion quien estaba arrepentido por sus duras palabras, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, aquel león maligno resulto ser el león más valiente y fuerte que jamás había conocido. Todo el sufrimiento que paso a lo largo de su vida fue increíble. A pesar de todos sus actos perversos, estos eran las consecuencias de la indiferencia de Ahadi, de la separación de su amor con Sarafina y la leona, y la muerte de su madre.

\- No Scar, no te odio… ahora creo en tus palabras... lo siento mucho, perdóname por haberte dicho aquellas palabras tan hirientes - susurro Kion con la voz quebrada

Muy a diferencia de la vida de Kion, este tuvo amigos desde que era cachorro, a pesar de la indiferencia de su padre, Simba era totalmente diferente de Ahadi, si se enojaba solo los reprendía, pero nunca llegaba al acto de golpear a sus hijos. Por otro lado Kion tenía a su madre en perfecta salud. Bunga, Ono, Besthe, Jasiri y finalmente Fuli eran la luz de su vida, en especial su amada cheetah, ella durante todo este tiempo lo había apoyado y el amor de ambos estaba muy avanzado a diferencia de lo que sintió Taka con Sarafina o aquella leona.

\- Oye no llores Kion, un líder jamás debe mostrar debilidad – susurro Taka limpiando los ojos de Kion, este no paraba de llorar.

\- Lamento mucho haberte dicho todas aquellas palabras – se disculpo Kion tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, Taka solo sonrió con una mirada de alegría.

\- Descuida pequeño principe, se que no lo dijiste con malas intenciones, eres un leon muy bueno y valiente al igual que Mufasa, lo creas o no, tus acciones cambiaron a tu padre, el ya no es el mismo, lo descubrirás una vez regreses a Pridelands -

El oxígeno ya estaba a punto de agotarse y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo a Kion y a Alsius Rock, Taka estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en el reino, por lo que no perdió el tiempo. Se alejó de Kion.

\- Kion llego la hora, es hora de mostrarte el tercer modo de utilizar el rugido de los ancestros, este don lo descubrí en mi época de adolescencia al entrenar duramente contra una montaña, si logras dominarlo, serás capaz de destruir cualquier escombro, incluyendo aquella roca que está en las lejanías y el escombro que bloquea la entrada de la cascada. Solo tú y tus amigos pueden salvar este reino. Recuerda tus respuestas ante las preguntas que te realice, pues eran una prueba que te impuse y es posible que en algún momento tengas que tomar una decisión importante.

Kion asistió con la cabeza secándose sus últimas lágrimas, poco a poco recupero la compostura y cambio su mirada a una más seria, Taka indico a Kion por medio de su pata, que se colocara a su costado y se colocara en posición defensiva, Kion imito sus movimientos.

\- Este rugido consiste en inhalar profundamente tus pulmones y con tus ojos, debes apuntar el punto exacto del impacto, cuando expulses todo el aire contenido, expúlsalo con todas tus fuerzas sin perder de vista el punto de impacto. Recuerda sujetarte fuertemente con tus garras del suelo, pues la onda expansiva en forma de disparo directo te hará retroceder peligrosamente. – Taka coloco sus patas delanteras agachando la cabeza, la parte trasera la tenía levantada, Kion imito sus movimientos, gracias al brillo de los ojos de Taka podía observar perfectamente los escombros. – Debido a la falta de oxígeno, solo tienes tres oportunidades, si fallas, morirás Kion.

\- Estoy listo, hagamos esto – respondió Kion muy seguro de sus palabras, Taka sonrió y comenzó a inhalar profundamente, Kion hizo lo mismo, dentro de su cuerpo sentía una presión muy fuerte, le pesaba el cuerpo, mantener el balance le costaba mucho.

\- Ahora posiciona bien tu mirada hacia el escombro y con tus garras sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas. – Kion estaba listo para lanzar el rugido.

\- ¡Ahora ruge con todas tus fuerzas! – grito Taka

Kion rugió lo más fuerte que pudo, expulsando todo el aire con una gran fuerza, pero no ocurrió nada, le quedaban dos oportunidades.

\- No te desanimes, sé que puedes hacerlo Kion, después de todo eres el líder de la guardia del león, hazlo por tu familia, por tus amigos, por tu querida Fuli quien te extraña profundamente.

Kion observo furiosamente los escombros y volvió a inhalar mucho oxígeno, cada vez le costaba más respirar, agacho su parte delantera y de un gran rugido, lanzo todo el oxígeno contenido, nuevamente no ocurrió nada. De pronto Kion se desplomo, la falta de aire le estaba afectando profundamente, solo le quedaba una última oportunidad.

\- Fuli, ¿te quieres comprometer conmigo? – se escuchó una voz en la mente de Kion

\- Kion… Por supuesto que si – respondió una dulce voz femenina.

\- Hermano, confió en ti, sé que cumplirás tu promesa – susurro una cariñosa voz de una cachorra

\- Si, es una promesa Kiara, no lo olvides -

\- Kion, cuando regreses a casa, las cosas serán diferentes, tendremos más tiempo para nosotros, de padre a hijo.

\- Mi pequeño bebe, recuerda que te amamos profundamente, esperaremos ansiosamente tu regreso –

\- Señor Faragir, no voy a cambiar de opinión, amo con toda mi alma a su hija y no la dejare sola a no ser que ella me la pida, es un hecho.

\- Kion… te amo – susurro la voz de Fuli dentro de el.

Kion se levantó con una fuerza de voluntad increíble a pesar del poco oxigeno que quedaba, volvió a colocarse en posición e inhalo con todas sus fuerzas todo el aire restante de la cueva.

\- No me voy a rendir, no voy a morir en este lugar, todos me esperan… Fuli -

" _ **Deben demostrar que son dignos de formar parte de la guardia por medio de acciones de valentía."**_

Una fuerte luz comenzó a manifestarse en el hombro de Kion, Taka comenzó a sonreír mientras se colocaba en medio de Kion, al ser un espíritu, pudo encajar perfectamente su silueta al cuerpo de Kion.

\- Kion, tu nunca serás como Scar, recuérdelo siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda - una últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Kion.

\- No hay mérito alguno en ser el líder de la Guardia del León si no proteges a los demás, por eso mismo cuando veas la oportunidad, no dudes en socorrerlo con toda tu voluntad y mostrárselo al mundo. – pensó Taka colocándose en la misma posición de Kion quien ya estaba preparado para lanzar el rugido. Ambos al mismo tiempo pensaron unas últimas palabras:

\- RECUERDA, EL LÍDER DE LA GUARDIA SIEMPRE DEBE VELAR POR LA SEGURIDAD DE SU REINO Y DE LA VIDA DE LOS ANIMALES. RUGE CON TODO TU CORAZÓN CUANDO ESTÉN EN PROBLEMAS.

El brillo de la marca se intensifico iluminando por completo toda la zona, el cielo comenzó a formar la figura de muchos leones, dando paso a un poderoso rugido contra los escombros, fue tan poderoso que Kion salió volando contra la pared mientras que la enorme ráfaga destruyo por completo toda los escombros delante de la cueva, mandando a volar todos los trozos de piedras por todo el cielo a una gran velocidad. El enorme rugido se escuchó en todo Alsius Rock, todo el mundo lo escucho, las hienas, Khamisi con una mirada de incredulidad, Kopa, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Asha, los reyes y el resto de los felinos en todo el lugar.

\- Así es, sale a la superficie, la cualidad más importante de un líder, ¡el espíritu del autosacrifico! – susurro Taka satisfecho ante el progreso de Kion.

La marca de un león completo apareció en el hombro de Kion, este se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, tratando de recuperar el aliento, el rugido lo había agotado por completo. El polvo generado por la explosión no lo dejaba respirar bien. Luego de un rato, Kion estaba recuperado y feliz al saber que había recuperado su rugido y había aprendido dos cosas, la manera de salvar al reino y el verdadero pasado de Scar.

\- Te agradezco mucho por lo que has hecho por mi… pero quiero saber el ¿porque? De todos los seres que he conocido, no me esperaba esto de ti – pregunto Kion con una mirada de confusión sin dar la mirada hacia la cueva

\- Porque no quiero que la historia se repita, tu eres igual a mí solo que ambos tomamos rumbos distintos en nuestras vidas, ahora la decisión está en ti, usa tu poder para el bienestar de todos tus seres queridos. – Susurro Taka dentro de la cueva – Recuerda esto Kion, todo destino puede cambiarse para el bien o para el mal, todo depende del camino que elijamos, te confió la guardia del león.

Kion cerro los ojos y susurro sus últimas palabras: Muchas gracias Scar… no, mejor dicho, Taka, el león más valiente que he conocido.

Rápidamente Kion observo a su alrededor, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de una densa neblina. Sin titubear, capto el aroma de un par de hienas y de Khamisi, estaban muy cerca de su ubicación, dio un suspiro y se preparó para el futuro combate contra su rival. Rápidamente comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el aroma, la figura de Taka lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer con medio de partículas de luz.

\- Nunca imagine ver este día querido hermano… al final lograste vencer toda la maldad dentro de tu corazón. – susurro una voz conocido a la espalda de Taka, este se limitó a sonreír con los ojos cerrados

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo, esto no es suficiente para remediar mis pecados – susurro Taka a medida que solo faltaba la parte de su cabeza antes de desaparecer. – Mufasa, tengo entendido que Ahadi no puede encontrar la paz... dile a nuestra madre que la amo con todas mis fuerzas y a nuestro padre, dile que lo perdono por todo lo sucedido en el pasado, después de todo es el ser que me dio una vida, dile que lo amo demasiado y que siempre lo amare, merece descansar en paz.

\- Taka… aun puedes corregir tus pecados, ¿es mejor que se lo digas tú mismo no crees? – respondió la silueta de Mufasa detrás de él.

\- Lastimosamente no podré ir al lugar donde ustedes están descansando, pero para mí es más que suficiente que ustedes sean felices y estén en paz y… hermano, lo siento mucho por haberte quitado la vida…

\- Mi pequeño hermano, no te preocupes por eso, siempre serás mí querido hermano menor, por lo cual tienes todo mi amor y cariño, estaré esperando por ti cuando las puertas se te abran por completo

Estas últimas palabras de Mufasa lograron provocar un sentimiento de tristeza y arrepentimiento hacia su hermano, antes de que finalmente desapareciera su rostro, susurro sus últimas palabras derramando una lagrima:

\- Mufasa gracias por tus palabras, finalmente puedo estar en paz hacia el lugar donde me dirijo, no será un lugar lindo pero con tus palabras puedo estar tranquilo, adiós querido hermano – finalmente desapareció por completo de la cueva, Mufasa con una sonrisa miro el lugar.

\- Quien sabe Taka, tal vez dentro de poco nos encontremos al lado de los reyes del pasado, te estaré esperando ansiosamente… - susurro Mufasa desapareciendo por completo.

Lentamente comenzaron a caer gotas, el cielo comenzó a lloviznar fuertemente. Kopa y Fuli lograron captar el aroma de Kion en la cima de la montaña, a medida que se acercaban al lugar, el aroma de Khamisi y de las dos hienas se unieron.

\- No bajes la guardia Fuli – dijo Kopa con una mirada seria

\- Nunca en la vida – respondió Fuli

\- Espérame Kion, pronto estaré a tu lado – pensó la cheetah mientras daban los primeros pasos hacia la neblina.

 **Fin del capítulo 8**


	10. Kion vs Khamisi, La salvación de un alma

Debo confesar algo al crear este capítulo, es sin duda uno de los mejores que ,a mi punto de vista, he creado hasta la fecha y a la vez es el mas largo de los 10 capitulos, a tal grado que casi me hace llorar al final, lo que les digo es verdad, sin duda este capítulo tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados en la vida real, por lo que lo hace una historia algo real si lo vemos desde un punto de vista mas humano y lo comparamos con la vida de muchas personas en la vida real, disfruten mucho de la lectura. Un gran abrazo

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Kion vs Khamisi, la salvación de un alma dolida**

\- Mamá… Mamá, no quiero ser como mi padre, no quiero convertirme en un felino que golpea a sus seres queridos, tal y como lo hace contigo – sollozaba un pequeño cheetah, rodeado entre las patas delante de su madre. Ambos se encontraban en una cueva, el día estaba lluvioso.

\- Quiero elegir mi propio destino, uno en el que pueda lograr que los otros sonrían y se sientan seguros – el llanto aumentaba un poco más, su madre lentamente comenzó a lamer su frente, calmando al pequeño

\- Hijo, tú quieres proteger a todos los que te rodean ¿no es así? – Pregunto la cariñosa felina abrazando cada vez más a su cachorro – Quieres ser un protector… uno el que de su vida por los otros sin importar el costo.

\- Si… -

\- Entonces está bien, conviértete en un gran líder y cumple tu sueño, siempre y cuando nunca olvides estas palabras… - poco a poco la voz de la felina se iba silenciando ante el sonido del ruido de la lluvia, un fuerte rayo cayó cerca de la cueva.

\- Antes de saberlo, había olvidado que sucedió después de eso – resonaron unas palabras con una voz conocida.

Cerca al enorme lago cercano a la enorme montaña de Alsius Rock, se encontraba el cachorro al lado de otra cachorra cheetah, esta tenía los ojos verdes y su pelaje era hermoso.

\- Sabes, este es uno de los pocos momentos en los que tengo un momento de tranquilidad y de diversión – dijo el cachorro a su amiga, quien le daba una sonrisa

\- Digo lo mismo, nuestros padres hacen lo posible por guiarnos por la senda correcta y convertirnos en grandes felinos en un futuro – dijo ella mientras bebía agua del lago.

\- Si… por la senda correcta… - susurro el cachorro con una mirada decaída

La cachorra al darse cuenta de la actitud su amigo, se le acercó y le dio un abrazo, ella desconocía las acciones que hacia el padre de su amigo.

\- Recuerda Khamisi… siempre seremos amigos y no dejaremos que nadie rompa ese lazo de amistad ¿vale? – susurro la cachorra

\- Si, siempre seremos amigos sin importar lo que suceda… eres la única amiga que tengo… Fuli – respondió el cachorro derramando una lágrima.

\- Lo sé, descuida que siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, es una promesa – dijo Fuli con una sonrisa.

\- Después de aquella pequeña reunión que tuve con ella, no la volví a ver nunca más hasta mi llegada hacia Pridelands, las cosas ya no eran igual desde aquel entonces… -

 **Hace unos días atrás antes del ataque a Alsius Rock, cerca al árbol de Rafiki en Pridelands**

El mandril ya se había retirado luego de sanar las heridas de Khamisi, este se encontraba reposando al lado de un árbol junto a Kion quien lo acompañaba.

\- Khamisi ¿tienes una familia en tu reino? – pregunto el príncipe con una mirada curiosa, el felino miro al cielo y dio un suspiro.

\- Tenía una familia, mi padre y mi madre pero… a diferencia de tus padres, los míos no se llevaban bien, desde que tengo memoria en mi época de cachorro – Khamisi miro su pata y lentamente desenfundaba sus garras. – Mi padre… mi condenado padre siempre nos golpeaba cuando algunos de sus asuntos personales no les salían bien, le encantaba desquitarse con nosotros.

\- Khamisi… - susurro Kion, arrepintiéndose por haber preguntado algo tan delicado pero su invitado siguió.

\- Mi padre quería que fuera el Rey de Alsius Rock cuando cumpliera la edad suficiente, todos los días me entrenaba en combate desde que era pequeño, no le importaba si yo salía lastimado del entrenamiento, quería a toda costa que me convirtiera en el guerrero perfecto. Mi madre al ver esto, se interpuso muchas veces entre nosotros, provocando su sufrimiento.

Observo a Kion y se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa, esta era falsa pero logro convencer al príncipe.

\- Sin embargo, no quería ser así, no quería ser rey, no quería convertirme en una felino asesino… lo único que quería era tener amigos, tener aventuras… convertirme en un felino que fuera capaz de proteger a todo el mundo, tal y como tú lo haces con la Guardia del León.

\- Pero al final te convertiste en el líder de la guardia de los jaguares, lograste cumplir tu sueño – dijo Kion tratando de animar al cheetah, no obstante, no noto alegría alguna en la mirada del Khamisi, este solo miraba el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- No… me convertí en el líder por medio de una estrategia que elaboro mi padre para que fuera parte de la realeza, no pude demostrar mis habilidades ni mi capacidad para ser un gran líder… todo fue una maldita mentira. ¿Y quieres saber cuál es el peor detalle de todo esto Kion?

\- … – Kion no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escuchar las frías palabras de Khamisi

\- Mi padre es un adorador del ya fallecido tirano Scar… - esto último dejo en shock a Kion.

\- Impactante ¿no? Sin embargo, mis padres murieron en un accidente, su sueño al final no se cumplió ni se cumplirá…. No, de hecho, rechazare por completo la sangre de mi padre, sus enseñanzas y su maldito plan para convertirme en rey – dijo el cheetah muy furioso, luego fijo su mirada en Kion.

Kion no tenía palabra alguna ante lo que estaba escuchando, la vida de su visitante resulto ser muy cruda y dolorosa a comparación de la suya, no encontraba la empatía suficiente para poder comprender al cheetah.

\- Kion conozco toda la historia de Pridelands, desde el reino de tu abuelo hasta la actualidad, también conozco todas las aventuras que tuviste con tus amigos a través de estos meses, debo decir que sin duda eres un león afortunado, posees un don inimaginable pero a pesar de eso, no se compara con la amistad y el amor que tienes por parte de todos. Por lo que tengo más razones para competir contigo sobre cuál es el mejor líder y quien logra tener el amor de Fuli.

\- En mis recuerdos mi madre siempre estaba llorando, "tus ojos son desagradables y horribles", me dijo estas palabras mientras intentaba asesinarme en un intento para librarse de mi existencia – dijo Khamisi con la cabeza baja y con el corazón destrozado al recordar aquel suceso, Kion cada vez se ponía peor y dolido por lo que escuchaba, se sentía completamente impotente al no tener un argumento o respuesta de apoyo.

\- La cicatriz que tengo en el pecho es una muestra de su odio contra mi ser, como dije antes, rechazare todas las enseñanzas de mi padre, todo su maldito plan y toda su sangre dentro de mi cuerpo, y lo hare convirtiéndome en rey a mi modo…. Sin importar que seas el compañero de Fuli, me levantare sobre ti usando mis propias tácticas cuando lleguemos al final de nuestra tregua.

\- Lo siento por tu pasado Khamisi, en verdad lo siento, pero… yo tampoco puedo perder, si debo competir contigo sobre quien de los dos es el mejor líder y quien se queda con el amor de Fuli, ¡entonces te voy a derrotar!, no lo olvides nunca – dijo Kion con una mirada seria, no tenía miedo ni se sentía atemorizado por el cheetah.

Lentamente la imagen de todo el panorama se fue disipando junto a las figuras del cheetah y del cachorro. Solo se veía oscuridad.

\- Esas fueron sus palabras antes de que partaramos hacia Alsius Rock, jamás olvidare aquella mirada suya, llena de convicción, tranquilidad y seguridad. – pensó el cheetah

\- Kion… sin duda eres un león afortunado, con una vida privilegiada y el gran punto final de aquella felicidad es Fuli… no tengo nada más que decir… que te envidio mucho -

 **2 Horas después del ataque hacia el ataque hacia Alsius Rock**

Toda la cima de la montaña se encontraba completamente cubierta de una densa neblina, provocada por un enorme geiser que se encontraba en medio de la misma, en el medio se encontraban 2 felinos mirándose entre sí. Luego de esto hubo una gran explosión causada entre dos poderosas enormes fuerzas de viento en el medio del geiser, destruyéndolo por completo, antes de que sucediera la explosión, se escuchan unas palabras, palabras que ninguno de los seres que se encontraba allí olvidaría jamás.

\- Kion… gracias por todo… amigo, cuida mucho a Fuli y a todos tus amigos… -

 **1 hora antes del ataque hacia Alsius Rock**

Kion se encontraba caminando con mucha cautela alrededor de una pradera, era algo inusual ver un terreno tan fértil en la cima de una montaña y el detalle más extraño era la temperatura del pasto, estaba muy cálida. La neblina era húmeda y caliente, como si algún fenómeno lo estuviera formando muy cerca a la posición del león. Poco a poco sentía el aroma de Khamisi y de las dos hienas más cerca desde su ubicación. Al cabo de un rato comenzó a sentir para su sorpresa, como la tierra se sacudía con una tremenda fuerza, a tal grado que parecía un terremoto, esto le hizo recordar las palabras de Khamisi cuando estaban Pridelands, sobre el incidente con un terremoto. Finalmente el terremoto seso y escucho un fuerte sonido a su delante, como si un pequeño volcán entrara en erupción. La figura de la supuesta lava ardiente se veía a su delante, estaba volando en línea recta hasta el cielo.

\- Sera mejor que tenga cuidado, el menor descuido y podría perder una pata – pensó Kion con algo de temor, observando la figura del chorro de lava.

Poco a poco rodeo el centro de la erupción y se guio por sus oídos y olfato hacia la dirección de su enemigo, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a una esquina con un gran abismo, pudo apreciar el resto del reino desde lo alto, por algún motivo en particular, las hienas se habían ido. Esto dejo pensativo al líder, un mal augurio se le vino a la mente. Rápidamente se escuchó otro sonido, era otra erupción, pero esta vez la pudo ver con claridad debido a que la neblina se disipo en un punto ciego, no era lava ni mucho menos era un volcán, era un geiser gigante, tenía demasiados metros de largo y lo que expulsaba era agua ardiente, no lava.

\- Uff menos mal que solo es agua y no lava… eso explica la temperatura de la neblina y del pasto – susurro Kion

\- ¿Kion? – se escuchó a lo lejos una voz femenina, el león la reconoció al instante, provocándole una mirada de felicidad.

\- ¡Fuli! – contesto Kion mientras se acercaba a la figura oscura de un felino, al cabo de un minuto, la figura oscura revelo su forma y efectivamente era la cheetah.

Ella al ver a Kion en excelente forma y sin ninguna herida, no pudo evitar emocionarse e irse corriendo contra él cuerpo del felino, tumbándolo de forma cariñosa al pasto, ella estaba llorando al verlo tan bien, lleno de vida. Lentamente ambos juntaron sus labios, dándose un beso muy apasionado a pesar de la situación. Poco a poco la figura de Kopa se fue dibujando en la neblina hasta llegar a ver la melosa escena. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al ver a la pareja tan unida.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? pequeños tortolos – pregunto sarcásticamente Kopa al ver a su hermano en una posición embarazosa. Kion y Fuli al escuchar la voz se separaron rápidamente, ambos estaban sonrojados al ser sorprendidos por esa manera.

\- Tranquilos que no se lo diré a nadie, tienen mi palabra – susurro Kopa con una voz mas sarcástica de lo normal, no podía evitar la risa al verlos así.

\- ¡Zuberi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, pensé que estarías cuidando a tu familia de los chacales – pregunto Kion sorprendido al ver al león – No me malinterpretes, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, de hecho… viniste en un excelente momento.

\- Pues una linda leopona y una pequeña garza me contaron lo que estaba sucediendo en este lugar y decidí venir a hacer una pequeña visita a Khamisi y a todas las hienas – dijo esto sacando sus garras de manera amenazadora, Fuli pudo notar un detalle en aquella garra, estaba lastimada.

\- ¿Que le paso a tu pata Ko... quiero decir Zuberi? Está muy lastimada, hasta parece que está rota… - pregunto Fuli algo preocupada al ver el aspecto de la misma y a la vez insegura sobre revelar la identidad de Kopa, este con un guiño en el ojo le indico que no lo haga, cosa que ella acepto.

\- Oh ¿esto? No te preocupes, tuve un accidente cuando entrenaba con un árbol, mi pata está bien, por suerte puedo caminar y correr con normalidad a pesar del dolor latente que siento. – de pronto escucho un ruido a su espalda, por el aroma supo de quien se trataba – Veo que sus amigos no aguantaron las ganas de verte de nuevo Kion.

Las figuras de Beshte, Bunga y Ono se mostraron ante la neblina, Ono fue el primero en aparecer por encima de toda la neblina, al ver a Kion no pudo evitar volar hacia él y abrazarlo, lo mismo paso con Bunga cuando lo observo y con Besthe. Kion no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al ver de nuevo a sus compañeros en perfecta salud.

\- ¡Kion! Tremendo susto el que nos diste, cuando vimos la boca cubierta de sangre de Khamisi, pensamos que tu... – dijo Bunga con una voz quebrada pero fue detenido por Ono quien no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima al ver a Kion.

\- Lo importante es que estas bien y que no te paso nada, cuando oímos tu rugido, rápidamente corrimos hacia aquí sin importar el peligro que corríamos por las hienas – dijo Ono secándose una de sus lágrimas.

\- Yo también, creí que ya no estabas con nosotros Kion pero valla, sí que eres un hueso duro de roer y valla rugido, todo los felinos del reino se asustaron por completo al escucharlo – dijo Beshte sonriendo, recordando la cara de los leones.

\- Tranquilos muchachos, no lloren en vano, estoy bien como puede ver… bueno casi, estuve a punto de morir en aquella cueva de no ser por la ayuda de… - se quedó en silencio, no sabía si decirles la verdad o no respecto a Taka.

\- ¿Por la ayuda de? – pregunto Bunga muy intrigado, Kion se puso más nervioso

\- Es una larga historia y difícil de creerla, pero se las contare a todos una vez regresemos a Pridelands… todos en el reino deben conocer una verdad respecto a cierto individuo – dijo Kion con la cabeza baja al recordar la vida de Taka, luego levanto la mirada y volvió a captar el aroma de Khamisi. – Pero ahora tenemos asuntos de que ocuparnos, nuestro pequeño traidor y sus hienas.

\- Estoy más que listo para la acción, cuando quieras Kion – dijo Beshte pisoteando el pasto muy fuerte, causando un temblor.

\- Estamos contigo Kion, vamos por ese idiota – dijo Kopa dando los primeros pasos.

\- Ono, necesito que vueles lo más alto que puedas y localices a Khamisi, está muy cerca de… - fue interrumpido por el mismísimo Khamisi quien se encontraba sentado en una roca junto a Ed y Banzai.

\- Aquí estoy por si me buscabas, encantadora escena por cierto, tanto la de Fuli como la de tus compañeros – dijo el cheetah con una sonrisa sarcástica, Kopa no dudo en sacar sus garras y gruñir al verlo. Sin que Kion diera una orden, este se lanzó de golpe contra el cheetah.

\- Mala elección… Kopa, igual de imprudente que tu padre – susurro Khamisi con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡KOPA CUIDADO! – Grito Ono señalando el lado derecho del león, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

\- ¡Maldición! me deje llevar por la ira nuevamente – pensó Kopa al ver la figura.

\- Buen viaje joven príncipe – Dijo Banzai sonriendo

Desde la niebla, surgió un enorme jaguar más grande que Kopa y lo embistió con gran fuerza, mandándolo al precipicio, este con un rápido movimiento logro sujetarse del borde con sus patas, quedando en la misma posición en la que se quedó Mufasa en el cañón. La guardia estuvo a punto de rescatarlo cuando 4 figuras aparecieron frente a ellos, eran los jaguares restantes de la guardia de Khamisi. Este se levantó y se dirigió hacia Kopa, lentamente coloco una garra en la frente del príncipe y lo miro seriamente.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a lanzarte contra mí de esa manera, o lo pagaras muy caro, no querrás morir por segunda vez ¿no? – susurro Khamisi mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- Sefu, ayuda a Kopa, eres el más fuerte de los cuatro por lo que no será un problema para ti, el resto de ustedes rodeen a la guardia del león – ordeno Khamisi a medida que se dirigía cerca al geiser. La primera orden dejo confundio a todo el mundo, en especial a Kion y Kopa quienes no se explicaban las intenciones de Khamisi al salvar a Kopa de una inminente muerte.

El resto de la guardia de los jaguares rodeó a la guardia del león y los mantuvieron pegados cerca al barranco, Khamisi se sentó y volteo a mirar a Kion quien lo veía con una mirada furiosa pero a la vez decepcionada. Recordó las palabras de Taka antes de desaparecer, Khamisi era una versión moderna de Scar, solo que este era más inteligente y cuidadoso con sus acciones.

 **Flashbash**

\- Muy bien, me agrada tu actitud muchacho, aquí la cuarta pregunta: Si Khamisi con toda su guardia mata a toda tu familia, amigos y en especial a Fuli ¿Los matarías a todos a sangre fría con tu rugido o les perdonarías la vida?

\- Al principio sentiría una odio terrible hacia todos ellos, sé que es algo horrible ver a todos tus seres asesinados de una manera terrible, pero… yo no soy un asesino, a pesar de lo difícil que sea ocultar mi odio y mi sed de venganza contra Khamisi y su guardia completa, no usaría el rugido de los ancestros con ese propósito, al final solo decidiría ir solo hacia algún lejano, todos mis seres queridos no querrían verme convertido en un asesino. – respondió Kion

 **Fin del Flashbash**

Beshte y Fuli estaban preparados para atacar en cualquier momento, pero Kion los detuvo levantando la pata, solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de negación, aceptando la derrota ante Khamisi. Este se quedó algo impresionado al ver la reacción de Kion.

Sefu finalmente termino de sacar a Kopa del barranco y lentamente lo empujo en dirección hacia la guardia, Kopa al ver la situación no le quedo de otra que aceptar, estaban prácticamente atrapados.

\- Veo que has recuperado tu rugido Kion, es más que perfecto para lo que se viene a continuación. – dijo Khamisi con la mirada seria.

\- ¡Explicate! demonio – gruño Fuli con una mirada llena de furia.

 _"Recuerda Khamisi… siempre seremos amigos y no dejaremos que nadie rompa ese lazo de amistad ¿vale?_ "

" _Si, siempre seremos amigos sin importar lo que suceda… eres la única amiga que tengo… Ful_ i" – estos recuerdos llegaron a la cabeza del cheetah por un instante al escuchar la voz de Fuli, poniéndolo de mal humor, no se explicaba porque recordaba eso en ese mismo momento.

\- Quiero que todos miren la entrada de este lugar – índico Khamisi señalando con su garra la dirección.

Todos miraron la entrada y se quedaron pasmados ante lo que veían, el rey Faraji y la reina Nyah estaban siendo escoltados junto a todos los cachorros del reino por un número impresionante de hienas, estas eran más peligrosas y feroces que Janja, Jasiri o cualquier otra hiena de Pridelands. Poco a poco obligaron a los reyes junto a los cachorros a quedarse dentro de la cueva donde Kion fue encerrado hasta hace poco, los cachorros estaban llorando y asustados, Nyah hizo lo posible por recostarse cerca de ellos dándoles protección y seguridad.

\- Khamisi… tú no eres así, antes eras un cheetah bondadoso, por esa razón te coloque como lider de la guardia de los jaguares – dijo el rey decepcionado al ver las acciones de su antiguo guardia, el cheetah no respondió ni lo miro.

Khamisi dio la indicación de que todas las hienas, 30 en total según la vista de Ono, formaran la forma de un enorme circulo alrededor del enorme geiser, manteniendo una distancia considerable.

\- ¡Sefu, Tendaji, Mwenye, Mosi y Kibwe!, lleven al resto de la guardia del león al costado del Rey, menos a Kion, tengo un asunto pendiente con ese maldito león. – ordeno muy enfadado el cheetah, ellos rápidamente separo a la guardia de su lider.

\- ¡No, eso nunca! – exclamo Fuli muy molesta.

\- Esta bien Fuli, no me pasara nada, tienes mi palabra – susurro Kion, la cheetah lo miro con una mirada de incredulidad y de tristeza. – Kion como te atrevas a morir, iré hasta el mismísimo infierno y te golpeare, lo juro.

\- Jaja lo tendré en cuenta amor – dijo Kion con una sonrisa, Fuli trato de devolverle la sonrisa pero fue empujada violentamente por las hienas.

\- Kion… ¡ven hacia aquí ahora mismo! Si no quieres ver a tus amigos muertos – Kion dio un enorme suspiro, tenía un plan en mente pero no sabía si ponerlo en práctica debido al enorme riesgo que este conllevaba, no le quedaban muchas opciones, si utilizaba el rugido, posiblemente mataría a todas las hienas, a la guardia de los jaguares y a Khamisi expulsándolos de la montaña, el terreno de la cima era muy grande pero aun así era peligroso y Kion no deseaba convertirse en un asesino, mucho menos luego de darle su palabra a Taka.

Dio un enorme suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

\- Como ordenes Khamisi… - dijo Kion con la mirada seria, las hienas se apartaron del camino de Kion, dándole muchos gruñidos, el príncipe no estaba asustado, ya había experimentado el terror en aquella cueva por lo que esto no era nada. En poco tiempo se detuvo delante de Khamisi y se sentó.

\- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? – pregunto Kion con una ceja levantada

\- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos aquel dia en Pridelands, cuando rafiki curo mis heridas?

\- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, fue el día que me contaste sobre tu triste pasado y de la lucha que tendríamos por Fuli y por demostrar quién es el mejor líder –

 _"Sin importar que seas el compañero de Fuli, me levantare sobre ti usando mis propias tácticas cuando lleguemos al final de nuestra tregua"_

 _"Lo siento por tu pasado Khamisi, en verdad lo siento, pero… yo tampoco puedo perder, si debo competir contigo sobre quien de los dos es el mejor líder y quien se queda con el amor de Fuli, ¡entonces te voy a derrotar!, no lo olvides nunca"_

\- Exactamente y ese día ha llegado finalmente, quiero que vallas al otro extremo de este círculo, en frente del geiser y pelees conmigo, uno contra uno. – dijo Khamisi con la mirada desafiante, era lo último que quería escuchar Kion.

\- Porque esto no me sorprende… si gano esta estúpida batalla, ¿dejaras libre a todos en el reino?

Khamisi se quedó en silencio por un instante, Kopa, los miembros de la guardia y los reyes escuchaban atentamente toda la conversación, empezaron a preocuparse por la seguridad de Kion, habían presenciado la pelea entre Khamisi y Simba y las cosas no resultaron favorables para el rey. Fuli por su parte estaba aterrada ante la idea de verlo pelea y morir ante sus ojos. Ono la calmo acariciando su espalda al percatarse que estaba temblando, el mismo acto realizo Bunga tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, Fuli se limitó a sonreír al ver el amor de sus amigos.

\- Tienes mi palabra, tanto yo con mi guardia y el resto de las hienas dejaremos este lugar para siempre – finalizo Khamisi con una sonrisa amenazadora, Banzai al escuchar esto se enfureció, no era parte del plan. – Pero si pierdes, te iras de este lugar junto con tu guardia y dejaras a Fuli para siempre, ¿te parece bien?

\- Como tú digas… - susurro Kion con los ojos cerrados.

\- Pero antes de que empecemos con la pelea, quiero dejarte en claro algo, quiero que uses tu rugido contra mi sin importar el peligro, úsalo todas las veces que se te plazca, demostrare que puedo soportar ese inmundo don tuyo. – esto dejo con la boca abierta a Kion, no entendía los motivos de aquella petición por parte del cheetah.

\- Lo siento pero no usare el rugido Khamisi, peleare contigo justamente como se debe realizar un combate, esto no es un juego para utilizar esa arma contra un individuo –

\- Parece que no exprese muy bien, quiero que uses el rugido con las otras dos formas, al parecer conoces tres formas de utilizar el rugido, una con una enorme onda expansiva, la segunda con pequeños rugidos lanzando pequeñas ondas hacia pequeños objetivos y la tercera es la que utilizaste para destruir aquella roca de la cueva, ¿te quedo claro? Quiero que lo utilices y vengas con todo lo que tienes, después de todo, tu solo eres el líder por poseer esa cualidad, sin eso no eres nada. – dijo Khamisi cada vez más molesto ante la negaciones de Kion.

\- Lo siento y te lo vuelvo a repetir, peleare contigo justamente, no me obligaras a usar el rugido ante temas tan triviales como lo es esta estúpida pelea, te demostrare que soy mejor líder que tu sin usar ese don – dijo Kion mientras se dirigía al lugar indicado por Khamisi, el cheetah solo gruño y se dirigió a su lugar.

\- Como quieras Kion, es tu vida contra la mía al final y al cabo, cuando el geiser entre en erupción, comenzara la pelea - grito Khamisi desde lo lejos

\- Muchachos tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, Kion sabe pelear pero no está al nivel de Khamisi – tartamudeo Fuli, estaba a un punto crítico de entrar en pánico y correr hacia su querido león, pero Kopa la detuvo.

\- Mi hermano se las arreglará para pelear contra ese bastardo, tienes que tener fe Fuli, eso le dará la ventaja a Kion, él tiene a gente que lo apoya como nosotros. – susurro Kopa calmando un poco a Fuli.

\- Es cierto, nosotros podemos apoyar a Kion desde este lugar, la neblina no cubre todo el terreno, podemos ver a Kion y al otro sin ningún problema. - dijo Besthe tratando de animar a todos.

\- Ono… tú podrías ayudarlo desde el cielo – susurro Bunga, las hienas estaban atentas a cualquier movimiento de la guardia.

\- Si… puedo hacer eso de hecho, ahora mismo iré – susurro Ono levantando vuelo sin causar ruido, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cueva, alguien lo detuvo, fue su líder.

\- ¡ONO, NO TE ENTROMETAS EN ESTO! – grito Kion con una mirada de furia, causando un gran temor en Ono, Kion nunca le había hablado de ese modo. Lentamente regreso a la cueva con la cabeza baja.

\- Lo siento Ono… pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo… solo hay una manera de terminar con esta tontería y la solución es simple… debo liberar el lado bueno de Khamisi de toda la maldad que gobierna su corazón, solo así entrara en razón y no tendrá un final tan horrible como el que sufrió Scar… - pensó Kion poniéndose a la defensiva, ambos felinos ya estaban cara a cara entre el enorme geiser

\- Apenas haga erupción… comenzara la pelea – pensaron ambos felinos al sentir como la tierra comenzaba a temblar, ya era la hora. De pronto un gran charco de agua ardiente broto desde las entrañas del geiser.

\- ¡AHORA! – Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Todo el mundo estuvo en silencio, el combate había iniciado, todos en especial Fuli y sus padres prestaban atención a los movimientos de ambos felinos. Tanto Kion como Khamisi estaban rodeando el geiser, manteniendo distancias, se estaban estudiando, tratando de encontrar sus puntos débiles.

\- ¡Vamos! Te obligare a usar tu rugido lo quieras o no – pensó Khamisi comenzando a correr rápidamente contra Kion.

\- ¡Dale su merecido Kion! – grito Bunga dando un gran salto

Cuando Khamisi estuvo a solo dos segundos de estar al frente de Kion, dio un gran salto mostrando sus filudos dientes, sin embargo Kion se adelantó, este salto primero y, en pleno aire, sujeto el lomo del felino con rapidez y con toda la fuerza que pudo emplear, lanzo a Khamisi hacia el centro del geiser. Debido a la fuerza del lanzamiento, el cheetah no pudo caer de pie, por lo cual su caída fue muy dolorosa, en ese preciso instante su pelaje se comenzó a quemar debido al ardiente agua del geiser.

\- ¡MALDITO LEON! – grito Khamisi con una mueca de dolor absoluto, parte de su pelaje estaba delicado por las quemaduras. Dándole una gran ventaja a Kion.

Todo el mundo se quedó anonadado por el movimiento del león, Kopa estaba sonriendo al ver como su hermano se las arregló para escapar del primer ataque y darle un fuerte contraataque al cheetah.

\- Gracias por enseñarme ese movimiento padre – pensó Kion muy agitado, el peso de Khamisi lo había agotado, no tenía una excelente condición física para una pelea a su edad pero tenía una excelente habilidad estratégica para las situaciones de peligro.

De un gran salto, el cheetah se ocultó entre la niebla, poco a poco el geiser comenzó a generar más neblina húmeda y ardiente, al estar muy cerca de este, el rostro de Kion se quedó cubierto por las partículas de agua de la neblina, causándole dolor y que perdiera el contacto visual contra Khamisi.

Rápidamente se alejó del lugar y se colocó en medio de la neblina, rápidamente se limpió el rostro y trato de visualizar a su oponente, no veía nada ni escuchaba nada hasta que de pronto.

\- Atrás de ti, idiota – Kion no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, apenas giro la mirada recibió un enorme golpe en el rostro con la pata de Khamisi, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros, Khamisi desapareció por completo nuevamente.

Kion rápidamente se levantó y trato de ubicar al cheetah, su nariz estaba goteando sangre debido al fuerte golpe, esto no lo detuvo, trataba de prestar atención a su entorno pero cada vez era más la neblina que se formaba por el geiser. Rápidamente sintió una mirada detrás de él, su cuerpo presentía peligro, gracias a esto pudo evitar un segundo ataque.

Khamisi salto con todas sus fuerzas detrás de Kion pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y por segunda vez, lo sujeto fuertemente del lomo y lo lanzo contra el enorme geiser, provocando el mismo resultado doloroso en Khamisi, esta vez había caído de pie pero para su desgracia ese fue su error fatal, sus patas comenzaron a quemarse.

\- ¡Bien hecho Kion! – grito Fuli desde lo lejos.

\- Esperen un minuto… hay algo raro en todo esto – susurro el Rey al ver los movimientos de Khamisi

\- Tienes toda la razón… la manera en la que pelea Khamisi es totalmente diferente a lo que hemos visto hasta ahora – susurro Nyah al ver el combate entre los líderes.

\- ¿Diferente? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Kion también se había dado cuenta de este detalle, rápidamente se ocultó en la neblina y comenzó a pensar mientras veía como Khamisi se revolcaba de dolor ante las quemaduras.

\- No lo entiendo, con el primer golpe pudo haberme rasguñado todo el rostro, hasta me pudo haber dejado ciego… pero se limitó a darme un fuerte puñete… ¿porque? – pensó Kion muy confundido mientras se limpiaba la nariz. – El Khamisi que conozco no habría dudado en matarme en ese preciso momento, desde que observe su pelea contra mi padre, se dedicaba a lanzar zarpazos y tratar de dar golpes mortales… -

\- Kion… tu – dijo Khamisi con una mirada seria, el dolor que sentía en su pelaje y patas no lo detuvo, demostrando su enorme resistencia física ante el dolor. – Esta vez no mostrare piedad.

Khamisi comenzó a correr nuevamente contra Kion, esta vez su movimiento fue diferente, dio un gran salto hasta quedar frente a frente a Kion y lanzo un fuerte puñetazo contra el león, este lo esquivo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que parte del pasto se hundió ante el impacto de la pata, pero Kion en pleno aire, fue sujetado por la mandíbula de Khamisi.

\- ¡Esto está mal, me tiene! – pensó Kion muy alarmado al sentir los colmillos del cheetah

\- Vamos, usa tu maldito rugido en mi – pensó Khamisi mientras arrastraba a Kion hacia el geiser, el león trataba desesperadamente liberarse del cheetah pero este era mucho más fuerte.

Las hienas comenzaron a reírse al ver el destino del león, los jaguares solo estaban observando atentamente a su líder, la mirada que ellos mostraban era diferente al resto, era como si odiaran ver como Khamisi sucumbía cada vez más hacia sus demonios internos. Fuli noto este detalle en ellos, lo cual lo dejo pensativa. Rapidamente recordó como era Khamisi antes de que lo comprometieran con ella, la vida de ambos era maravillosa, ambos eran mejores amigos, él era muy bueno de corazón, no se explicaba cómo se convirtió en aquel demonio.

 _\- Si, siempre seremos amigos sin importar lo que suceda… eres la única amiga que tengo… Fuli_

 _\- Lo sé, descuida que siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, es una promesa -_

Luego se dio cuenta que en parte ella tuvo la culpa, Khamisi no era culpable del asunto del matrimonio, los verdaderos culpables eran los padres de ambos, desde que lo volvió a ver nuevamente lo ha tratado como si fuera la peor basura del mundo, culpándolo de toda su desgracia injustamente, cuando Khamisi la vio por primera vez en Pridelands, sintió su abrazo y no era un abrazo actuado, era autentico, el en verdad estaba realmente feliz de volver a verla luego de muchos años y ella lo recibió de la peor manera posible, las marcas de sus garras en ambas mejillas del cheetah se lo recordaban en todo momento. La frase " _eres la única amiga que tengo… Fuli_ " hacía eco en su mente. De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante un grito

\- ¡Kion no te rindas! – grito Kopa con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía impotente al ver como su pequeño hermano era arrastrado ferozmente por el cheetah.

El suelo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, el geiser estaba a punto de entrar en erupción nuevamente, si Kion caía al mismo, su vida llegaría a su fin. Khamisi estaba a punto de lanzarlo cuando escucho unos susurros que lo asustaron por completo.

\- Recuerda las palabras de Taka… no mataras a nadie, no usaras el rugido contra un ser vivo de manera incorrecta, no lo mataras, no lo mataras, ¡NO LO MATARAS! – Grito Kion mientras inhalaba mucho aire y miraba directamente hacia el suelo, de pronto lanzo un enorme rugido contra sí mismo, provocando una enorme explosión entre ambos felinos, los dos salieron volando hasta casi llegar hasta la punta del círculo. Kion se aseguró por completo de no lastimar en lo absoluto a Khamisi, en cambio el recibió todo el impacto del rugido, rompiéndose la pata delantera derecha en el acto.

\- Kion tu… usaste el rugido en ti mismo para escaparte…- dijo Khamisi al ver su cuerpo en buen estado, luego miro a Kion con una mirada completamente furiosa.

\- ¡NO ME JODAS, DEBISTE HABERLO USADO CONTRA MI, NO CONTRA TI MISMO IDIOTA! – grito el cheetah con toda su fuerza, Kion lentamente se incorporaba con mucho cuidado.

\- Ya te lo dije Khamisi, no usare el rugido contra ti en ningún momento, solo lo usare contra mí de ser necesario si mi vida peligra, en este caso me costó una pata librarme de aquel horrible destino… - respondió Kion mostrando una mueca de dolor ante la fractura de su pata. – ¡Te demostrare que soy mejor líder que tu sin usar ese don, recuérdalo siempre!

Luego de estas palabras, Khamisi se lanzó contra el león a toda velocidad, Kion no tenía como defenderse ante aquel ataque desesperado del cheetah, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

Khamisi cayo delante de Kion y con su pata derecha le lanzo un fuerte puño, Kion lo detuvo con una de sus patas, luego lanzo otro más con su otra pata en dirección al rostro de Kion, para la enorme sorpresa de Khamisi, este lo sujeto con su mandíbula y finalmente, Kion con una enorme fuerza de voluntad lanzo un fuerte puñetazo con su pata rota hacia el rostro de Khamisi, lanzándolo muy lejos del lugar, Kion grito fuertemente al sentir como un dolor inimaginable se manifestaba en su pata rota.

\- ¡KION! – gritaron todos los miembros de la guardia y Kopa, los guardias de Khamisi estaban completamente sorprendidos al ver la determinación de Kion al recibir todo ese dolor.

\- Increíble, a pesar de estar herido, sigue estando a la ofensiva, usar su pata rota para darle semejante golpe… es sin duda algo increíble – dijo Tendaji

\- No es eso… hay algo de lo que ustedes no se dieron cuenta respecto al hijo de Simba – dijo Sefu con una mirada seria, de los 5 jaguares, él era el más viejo y sabio del grupo.

\- No utilizo el rugido de los ancestros contra sí mismo solo para escapar de una muerte segura… no está luchando imprudentemente, esto es lo mejor que puede hacer para ganar en estos momentos. Lo de Khamisi no lo comprendo, el hecho de que no utilice sus garras ni sus movimientos de combate me confunde demasiado pero Kion… tuvo muchas oportunidades para poder lanzarle un golpe mortal contra su rostro o en alguna parte de su cuerpo… es como si no quisiera tratar de lastimar a Khamisi. Aun soportando todo el dolor de los golpes y de su pata rota, algo lo está impulsando a seguir adelante, como si quisiera mostrarle algo a Khamisi...

Khamisi estaba sangrando tanto en la nariz como en su mandíbula, el golpe había sido tremendo a tal grado de romperle la nariz y una parte de sus labios.

\- Porque demonios no usaste tu rugido Kion, ¡acaso tienes miedo de matarme! Mira que utilizar tu pata rota para darme un gran golpe… estás loco – reclamo Khamisi mientras se sobaba el rostro.

Kion por un momento estuvo a punto de responderle cuando noto algo extraño en el cuerpo de Khamisi, este estaba temblando fuertemente, aparte que durante todo este tiempo, en ningún momento utilizo sus filudas garras contra el por razones desconocidas.

\- No lo entiendo… porque demonios quiere que use el rugido contra el sabiendo que eso lo puede matar… ¿y porque está temblando?… ese no es es Khamisi, este es uno totalmente diferente, el que conocía haría todo lo posible por tomar el control de Alsius Rock y quedarse con Fuli…

 _La cicatriz que tengo en el pecho es una muestra del odio de mi madre contra mi ser, como dije antes, rechazare todas las enseñanzas de mi padre, todo su maldito plan y toda su sangre dentro de mi cuerpo, y lo haré convirtiéndome en rey a mi modo…._

Rápidamente Kion se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Khamisi estaba tratando de pelear por su propia cuenta, sin utilizar los conocimientos de su padre sobre el combate y el liderazgo, los estaba rechazando al pelear de manera limpia contra él y retando a la vez la fuerza del rugido contra su propio cuerpo, quería demostrar que era un mejor líder soportando toda esa carga. El último detalle fue lo que provocó la ira de Kion, se dio cuenta que estaba retando el rugido porque posiblemente, al ser el guardia de los jaguares en Alsius Rock, haya tenido un poder parecido al suyo y lo haya perdido matando a alguien, esto último le provocaba mucha envidia hacia el principe, Kion comprendió todo lo que sentía Khamisi, el cheetah era el scar de Alsius Rock y eso implicaba que debió tener una vida de sufrimiento, eso aumentaba más la teoría de que el cheetah sintiera envidia y celos hacia la vida tan privilegiada que tuvo Kion.

 _"Kion conozco toda la historia de Pridelands, desde el reino de tu abuelo hasta la actualidad, también conozco todas las aventuras que tuviste con tus amigos a través de estos meses, debo decir que sin duda eres un león afortunado, posees un don inimaginable pero a pesar de eso, eso no se compara con la amistad y el amor que tienes por parte de todos. Por lo que tengo más razones para competir contigo sobre cuál es el mejor líder y quien logra tener el amor de Fuli."_

\- Con que eso era… Khamisi… ¡MALDITA SEA! – pensó Kion sacando los dientes ante la frustración que sentía.

Ya veo… así que ese es el motivo de su conducta… no me esperaba esto de ti Khamisi – dijo el rey al ver a cheetah todo dolido y ensangrentado, luego miro a todo el grupo dentro de la cueva y comenzó a explicar un pequeño relato que solo él sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿A que se refiere su majestad? – pregunto Ono con curiosidad, sin dejar de ver el combate.

Verán, déjenme explicarles esto y quiero que tomen en cuenta las acciones de Khamisi en este combate.

 **Hace muchos años, cerca al bosque cercano a Alsius Rock**

El Rey Faraji luego de perder a su hija hace algunos años, estaba dando un pequeño paseo por las praderas del reino cerca al bosque, cuando estaba a punto de recostarse para descansar un rato y contemplar su reino, escucho unos sonidos, era una pelea entre dos felinos y provenía del bosque.

Poco a poco fue adentrándose al bosque hasta encontrarse con dos cheetas, los reconoció al instante, era Khamisi con su padre en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos, el cheetah ya había recibido la marca de la guardia de los jaguares junto con un don, el rugido de los ancestros, curiosamente este don habilitaba la habilidad de rugir, Khamisi al no ser un león no podía rugir pero con ese don, ese defecto se solucionó.

Se ocultó lentamente cerca a unos arbustos a escuchar la conversación que poco a poco se volvía más agresiva.

\- ¿Que le hiciste a mi madre?… - pregunto Khamisi mirando hacia el suelo, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

\- ¿Tu querida madre? La mate en un instante al querer asesinarte por todo ese odio irracional que sentía contra tu persona. – respondió su padre con una mirada furiosa

\- La mataste… la mataste así nomas, de golpe… no mostraste piedad alguna ni sufrimiento… solo la mataste para lograr salvar tus objetivos – susurro Khamisi, esta vez levantando la mirada, aquella mirada marcaría por siempre su vida y la vida del rey.

\- Tenia que aprender la lección, nunca se debió meter en nuestros asuntos – respondió el padre aún más molesto ante aquella mirada de su hijo.

\- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, NO HAS HECHO MAS QUE TRAERNOS PROBLEMAS, NUNCA TE IMPORTO MI MADRE NI MI VIDA, SIEMPRE NOS GOLPEABAS Y NOS TRATABAS CON HOSTILIDAD, ELLA SE VOLVIÓ ASÍ PORQUE VEÍA TU FIGURA EN MI ROSTRO, EN MIS OJOS, LO ESCUCHE DE ELLA MISMA, TODO FUE TU CULPA MALDITO ASESINO! - Khamisi mostró su primera mirada asesina, era tan fría como el hielo y tan impactante como la mirada de un demonio, lentamente la marca de su hombro comenzaba a brillar.

\- Eso mismo, libérate de tus ataduras y cumple tus objetivos, tu eres mi mejor creación, te volverás rey de Alsius Rock y gobernaras con puño de hierro… - poco a poco la mirada de satisfacción del padre fue disminuyendo al ver como Khamisi se incorporaba y avanzaba lentamente hacia él, la marca brillaba cada vez más en el hombro del cheetah.

\- ¡POR TI ES QUE FULI SE LARGO DE LA VIDA DEL REY FARAJI, DE LA REINA NYAH Y DE LA MÍA, ERA MI ÚNICA AMIGA, LA ÚNICA FELINA QUE ME COMPRENDÍA Y POR TU CONDENADA SED DE PODER AHORA ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SOLO EN ESTE MUNDO ASQUEROSO!... HARÉ LO QUE DEBÍA HABER HECHO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, RECIBE TU PREMIO QUERIDO PADRE.

Khamisi inhalo una cantidad increíble de aire y con toda su furia, lanzo un enorme rugido que se escuchó en todo el reino, al instante, el cuerpo de su padre salió volando contra la montaña a una velocidad extrema, provocándole la muerte al impactar contra el pavimento, todas las hojas del bosque se esfumaron en un instante, poco a poco caían una tras otra sobre el cuerpo fallecido de su padre, cubriéndolo por completo. Pasando unos minutos, los cincos jaguares entraron a ver la escena, Khamisi estaba agotado y de pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor horrible en el pecho. El rey estaba contemplado todos los hechos.

La marca de los ancestros estaba desapareciendo lentamente tanto en el hombro de Khamisi como de los cinco miembros, la marca del líder lo desaprobó al realizar su primer asesinato.

\- Khamisi… que has hecho- dijo el rey acercándose donde el cheetah quien comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

\- Rey Faraji, amigos… perdóneme, les he fallado como líder de la guardia, por mi estupidez y mi ira deje que mis emociones me dominaran por completo… por mi culpa todos los miembros perdieron sus habilidades y el rugido se perdió también… ahora estoy completamente solo en este mundo, no tengo a nadie… no está mi madre, mi padre, ni Fuli… estoy solo, completamente solo.

Todos no dijeron nada, no tenían palabras para poder consolar a Khamisi, desde ese día solo se escucharon los dolorosos llantos del cheetah. El rey Faraji y los cincos miembros decidieron guardar el secreto hasta el día de sus muertes. Aquel día no solo se perdieron los dones de la guardia de los jaguares, ese día había muerto el lado bondadoso, cariñoso y benevolente de Khamisi, dando origen a un nuevo demonio.

 **Año actual, el reino de alsius rock bajo ataque**

\- Entonces quieres decir que Khamisi perdió a su madre por culpa de su padre y también su don… por los reyes… Khamisi – dijo Fuli muy sorprendida y con los ojos llorosos – Durante todo este tiempo has sufrido mucho… ahora comprendo las palabras que me mencionaste aquel día en el lago.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces el culpable de todo esto fue su padre, Khamisi es una víctima de toda esta historia – dijo Bunga sin poder creer lo que ha escuchado.

\- Exactamente, ahora no sé qué sentir por él, traiciono al reino y trajo a las hienas de Scar con la intención de volverse rey, de alguna manera la maldición de su padre y de Scar lo están persiguiendo… - susurro Ono

\- Esto debe saberlo Kion de inmediato – dijo Fuli a punto de correr pero fue detenido por Kopa – Kopa déjame ir, ambos van a morir por las acciones de un maldito idiota sediento de poder.

\- No es necesario que vallas… Kion ya se dio cuenta de esto de alguna manera, nomas miren su rostro.

Khamisi y Kion estaban agotados y heridos, ambos sentían mucho dolor en sus cuerpos, el sol se estaba ocultando lentamente, faltaba poco para el anochecer y las hienas no se veían complacidas ante la situación actual.

\- Khamisi… ¿tienes envidia hacia mi vida no? – dijo Kion mirándolo atentamente, sus ojos mostraban ira y decepción.

\- Que estupideces dices – susurro Khamisi con una ceja levantada.

\- ¡NO MIENTAS! – Grito Kion todo furioso, esto estremeció a todas las hienas y al mismo Khamisi.

\- Tienes envidia al saber cómo fue toda mi vida durante todos estos meses, desde que me convertí en el líder de la guardia del león y recibí el don del rugido de los ancestros, hasta llegar hasta este preciso momento, el punto clímax de ese sentimiento es Fuli, por eso me tienes envidia, de que Fuli sea mi pareja y de que el rey Faraji haya revocado tu matrimonio con ella… no, no solo es eso, es también por el don que tengo, tuviste uno en el pasado pero lo perdiste al igual que Scar y es por eso que tratas a toda costa de pedirme que lo use contra ti sabiendo lo peligroso que es, sabes que soy un mejor líder que tu y te eso te duele bastante ¿no es así?

\- Kion… que estupideces estas diciendo… porque vas tan lejos para decir esas palabras sin sentido alguno – susurro Khamisi muy molesto.

\- Lo digo porque estas temblando Khamisi… quieres ganar a tu propia manera sin querer usar las habilidades de combate que te enseño tu padre… si lo hubieras querido, me hubieras matado en el primer golpe que me diste… tienes miedo de usar lo que él te enseño con tanto esfuerzo y tu tratas de rechazar esas enseñanzas y tu propia sangre, podrá haber sido el peor padre del mundo pero aun así es tu padre, es el ser que te dio la vida. Por supuesto yo no soy nadie para decirte esto puesto que yo no pase por una situación similar, pero si conocí a alguien que paso por los mismos problemas que tú tienes ahora.

Khamisi lo vio más sorprendido que nunca al escuchar sus palabras, Kion había descubierto su punto débil.

\- Déjame decirte una cosa Khamisi, el rugido de los ancestros no define a un líder, es solo una herramienta, hay un límite al tener que usarlo varias veces. Y que si no lo tienes, ¿eso no lo puedes compensar convirtiéndote en un excelente líder que brinde protección y amor hacia los demás usando tus habilidades para el bien? Esas habilidades que tu padre te enseño las puedes utilizar para salvar este reino y a muchas otras vidas. – dijo Kion cada vez más molesto al decir sus palabras.

\- Todos los miembros de la guardia del León o de los jaguares o de cualquier otro reino, luchan a diario esforzándose al máximo…

Todos los miembros de ambas guardias se quedaron callados al escuchar aquellas palabras de Kion, en especial la de los jaguares, Sefu estaba asombrado y a la vez, por primera vez sentía que alguien ajeno a su líder los comprendía por completo.

\- Para poder proteger a todos sus seres queridos, para ser más fuertes y alcanzar sus sueños, ser protectores para todo el mundo. Dime ¿Quieres ganar solamente usando la mitad de tus habilidades? ¡Déjame decirte que aun ni siquiera me has dañado con ese primer puñetazo que me diste!

Khamisi cambio su mirada a una de disgusto y desagrado, cada vez aumentaba su ira al escuchar a Kion…

\- ¡MALDITO CHEETAH, VEN HACIA MI CON TODO LO QUE TIENES, NO TE CONTENGAS, HAZLO COMO LO HARÍA UN VERDADERO LÍDER!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido mientras la tierra comenzó a temblar nuevamente, el geiser entro en erupción aumentando la neblina. Khamisi estaba shockeado ante tal grito de Kion, su mente no procesaba toda la información.

\- Kion… - pensó el rey Faraji al escuchar las palabras del príncipe.

Sefu lo miraba impactado desde la espalda de las hienas, recordó las palabras de Kion cuando este mismo explico su plan para salvar a los damnificados del terremoto.

 _Ya están avisados, depende de ustedes si quieren salvar a sus compañeros o no, pero yo no me quedare a perder el tiempo tratando de convencerlos, prefiero invertir cada segundo de ese tiempo perdido en salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles_

\- Kion… a que se debe todo esto, ¿qué valla con todo lo que tengo? ¿Acaso sabes algo de mi maldita existencia en este reino y lo estas usando en mi contra?… muy bien te lo buscaste – gruño Khamisi muy furioso, comenzando a correr a toda velocidad contra Kion, pero había algo diferente, el cheetah estaba corriendo con mucha dificultad.

\- Sus velocidad disminuyo significativamente… Posiblemente sea debido al dolor que las quemaduras en sus patas – pensó el león al verlo correr

Este estaba a unos segundos del león, dio un gran salto pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaba, Kion se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y agacho su parte delantera inhalando mucho aire, era obvio lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Kion miro el suelo, esta vez un poco más alejado de su posición y comenzó a pensar.

\- Recuerda reducir la fuerza de la explosión, no lo matare con esto, no lo matare, no lo matare, ¡NO LO MATARE! – Lanzo un enorme rugido logrando ser expulsado fuertemente contra Khamisi, el golpe contra el cheetah fue tan fuerte que salió disparado hasta chocar con un par de hienas, Kion por su parte se había lastimado fuertemente la espalda, apenas podía mantenerse en posición.

Khamisi se puso de pie nuevamente y se movió lentamente, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte para él, dejándolo sin aire y con un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo.

\- Sigues usando el rugido contra ti mismo… ¿porque demonios no me disparas y ya? – susurro Khamisi vomitando un poco de sangre, luego pensó por unos instantes – No lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que lo está impulsando a seguir adelante?

Khamisi con todas sus fuerzas, trato de correr tras de Kion pero su velocidad se redujo aún más debido al impacto, esta vez salto sin pensar en las consecuencias que estas traería, Kion aprovecho la ocasión para cogerlo del cuello y lanzarlo contra otras hienas.

\- Muchachos no aguanto más esto… voy a – Fuli fue interrumpida por su padre, quien con una mirada seria le negó el paso, ella solo se limitó a mirar abajo, no soportaba ver a sus dos amigos pelear tan cruelmente.

Este se levantó nuevamente y miro a Kion con una mirada de furia, seguía sin comprenderlo.

\- ¿Porque vas tan lejos? – pregunto el cheetah cada vez más cansado y herido

\- Porque quiero demostrarte lo que significa ser un líder verdadero, demostrarle al mundo que estoy aquí para protegerlos y cumplir con las expectativas de todos.

Khamisi lo miro con una mirada de confusión.

\- Quiero ser capaz de poder dar todo mi apoyo a todos los seres más débiles y a todos mis amigos, y hacerlos sonreír, que vivan una vida plena y hermosa… ser un gran lider para ellos, es lo que quiero ser y te quiero enseñar todo eso por medio de esta pelea – respondió Kion tratando de mantener el equilibrio, de pronto comenzó a correr tratando de soportar todo el dolor de su pata rota y de su espalda.

 _Hijo mío… -_ se escuchó una pequeña voz femenina en la mente de Khamisi, este no se había percatado de la acción de Kion.

De pronto fue embestido por Kion, siendo lanzando más lejos del geiser, este se volvió a parar con una mirada perdida, su mente estaba en blanco al escuchar esa voz.

\- Por eso mismo todos se esfuerzan al máximo, es verdad, no hay forma de que conozca tu infancia y el tipo de vida que has llevado o tu resolución… pero, convertirte en un líder o Rey usando artimañas muy bajas como lo es aliándote con las hienas, traicionando a toda tu gente o más importante aún, al no dar lo mejor de ti con las capacidades que llevas para completamente rechazar a tu padre…

Una imagen de Khamisi cachorro llorando con los ojos cerrados se visualizó en la mente del cheetah

\- ¡JUSTO AHORA PIENSO QUE DEBERÍAS DEJAR DE JUGAR!

La imagen de un cachorro llorando en el pecho de una cariñosa cheetah quien le sonreía se manifestó en la mente de Khamisi, lentamente su mente comenzó a recordar detalles de su pasado.

\- Papá… me duele mucho el pecho, por favor déjame ir a jugar con Fuli… - susurro un cachorro vomitando sangre desde su boca.

\- ¡Ahora no!, debes entrenar más – grito el cheetah adulto.

\- Por favor querido déjalo ir a jugar, es solo un cachorro… - se acercó su madre lentamente tratando de lamer al cachorro, pero esta fue golpeada con un zarpazo en su rostro, la sangre lentamente le salpico al cachorro al ver a su madre herida.

\- Mamá… -

\- KION, CIERRA LA BOCA… - pensó Khamisi al ver al león a unos metros de el con una mirada seria.

Otro recuerdo emergió desde el corazón de Khamisi.

\- Mamá cada día que pasa, siento que me estoy convirtiendo más en mi padre, no quiero matar a nadie, no quiero lastimar a nadie… no quiero ese destino, no quiero ser rey – sollozo el cachorro en la cueva, al costado de su madre.

\- Yo… Yo… no quiero ser como mi padre… por favor has algo – suplico el cachorro muy asustado y llorando aún más.

\- Pero quieres convertirte en un protector ¿verdad? – susurro su madre acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. Este levanto la mirada y miro la dulce sonrisa de su madre – Está bien que seas uno, mientras sientas fuertemente que quieras serlo en un futuro.

\- POR ESO TE VOY A GANAR AQUÍ Y AHORA – grito Kion dándole un puñetazo con su pata intacta, mandando a volar a Khamisi unos cuantos metros más casi cerca de las hienas.

Otro recuerdo de Khamisi emergió desde su corazón, mientras estaba volando contra las hienas.

Un pequeño cachorro estaba observando desde lo alto de la montaña a otros cachorros, entre ellos estaba Fuli jugando con algunos leones y híbridos, estaba a punto de bajar cuando fue sujetado desde su lomo por la mandíbula de su padre.

\- Olvídate de ellos Khamisi, tú tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer –

El cachorro miraba lentamente como la imagen de Fuli y el resto de los cachorros desapareció entre las rocas

Un recuerdo emergió desde el corazón de Khamisi a medida que caía al suelo.

\- Muchachas creo que me volveré completamente loca… mi hijo, con esos ojos, cada día es más parecido a su padre, es un infierno, no quiero cuidarlo nunca más… Khamisi cada día se ve más horripilante para mí – susurro una cheetah adulta

\- ¿Madre? – susurro Khamisi observándola desde un arbusto.

\- Yo… - penso Khamisi recordando aquella escena

Otro recuerdo emergió desde el corazón de Khamisi a medida que se iba levantando

\- ¿Que le hiciste a mi madre?… - pregunto Khamisi mirando hacia el suelo, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

\- ¿Tu querida madre? La mate en un instante al querer asesinarte por todo ese odio irracional que sentía contra tu persona. – respondió su padre con una mirada furiosa

\- La mataste… la mataste así nomas, de golpe… no mostraste piedad alguna ni sufrimiento… solo la mataste para lograr salvar tus objetivos – susurro Khamisi, esta vez levantando la mirada, era una mirada asesina repleta de odio. Lentamente unas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

\- ¡Yo… rechazo las habilidades y sangre de mi padre! – grito Khamisi ante un furioso Kion. El león al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sentir más rabia e ira hacia el cheetah.

\- ESAS SON TUS HABILIDADES ¿VERDAD? ¡TU PADRE, TU MADRE, ELLOS VIVEN EN TI KHAMISI!

Esta vez Khamisi levanto la mirada, todo el mundo estaba estupefacto, incrédulos, impresionados, aterrados y sorprendidos ante la conversación de ambos felinos, la luna llena comenzaba a aparecer a lo lejos.

Un último recuerdo emergió desde el corazón de Khamisi, esta vez el felino levanto la mirada mientras veía a Kion de manera diferente, una manera en la que la misma Fuli y el resto de la guardia de los jaguares no pudieron evitar llorar al verlo.

\- Hijo… déjame contarte una historia de un león llamado Mohatu… este león tuvo una mala vida desde su nacimiento, sus padres no lo querían, lo maltrataban todos los días, lo odiaban a muerte pero, no le importo para nada, los amaba con toda su alma a pesar de ser agredido tanto físicamente con psicológicamente.

\- ¿En serio? Qué vida más horrible – susurro Khamisi recostado cerca a las patas de su madre.

\- Si, muy horrible, sin embargo este león creció con el tiempo y no dejo que la maldad fleche su corazón, siempre hacia lo correcto y era justo con todos, un día se convirtió en el líder de una enorme guardia, con más de 20 leones, juntos salvaban a todos los habitantes de su reino… poco a poco se ganó el cariño y el respeto de todos los seres vivos, incluyendo sus padres quienes tuvieron una vida muy amorosa y bien cuidada por parte de su hijo quien los amaba incondicionalmente, al final se convirtió en un poderoso rey y ¿quieres saber cuál es la mejor parte hijo?

\- ¿Cuál es?, dímelo por favor – respondió Khamisi muy entusiasmado ante el gran final de la historia.

\- Que esta historia es real y tiene una moraleja, la cual es reconocer tu propia sangre, así sean la peor clase de padres del mundo, uno tiene que amarlos siempre ya que son los seres que te dieron una vida, debes reconocer tu propia sangre y carne, reconocerte a ti mismo, eso es lo que significa ser un protector, un líder… un rey.

Khamisi lentamente se levantó y miro a Kion con una mirada de arrepentimiento, poco a poco comenzó a temblar y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos. Kion se quedó quieto al ver aquella reacción del cheetah.

" _Pero quieres ser un protector ¿verdad? Está bien que seas uno."_

\- Pero antes de saberlo, lo olvide… - pensó Khamisi

" _No tienes que ser prisionero de tu propia sangre, está bien para ti volverte quien tú quieres ser" –_ una lagrima lentamente rodó por la mejilla de Khamisi al ver a Kion.

De pronto una intensa luz comenzó a brillar en el hombro de Khamisi, esta luz era muy fuerte a tal grado de cegar a todas las hienas, a Kion y al resto de las dos guardias. El rey y Kion sabían lo que significaba aquella luz.

" _Impactante ¿no? Sin embargo, mis padres murieron en un accidente, su sueño al final no se cumplió ni se cumplirá…. No, de hecho, rechazare por completo la sangre de mi padre, sus enseñanzas y su maldito plan para convertirme en rey"_

\- Khamisi… finalmente lo aceptaste, la marca te acepto nuevamente… – susurro Sefu tratando de mirar a su líder.

\- Lo obligaste a aceptar su sangre, sus orígenes, sus habilidades, Kion… ¿Acaso estas intentando salvar a Khamisi de su fatal destino? – se preguntó el rey Faraji.

Lentamente 5 luces más aparecieron detrás de la hienas, la guardia de los jaguares tenían en sus hombros sus respectivas marcas, estas brillaban como si fuera el sol mismo. Kion poco a poco comenzó a divisar al costado de Khamisi como un pequeño cachorro de cheetah y la figura de Taka aparecían, estos le dieron una sonrisa y se fusionaron con Khamisi quien aún seguía brillando, lentamente se dibujaba la marca de un Jaguar en su hombro.

\- Kion… aunque tú quieras ganar – susurro el cheetah, aún no se podía ver su rostro, la luz era muy intensa –Maldita sea… ayudar a tu rival, a tu enemigo, al que te traiciono… ¿Quién demonios está jugando ahora?

Kion con una mirada asombrada observaba como el rostro de Khamisi aparecía de a pocos cuando la marca estaba dejando de brillar.

\- KION… ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SER COMO TU, QUIERO SER UN PROTECTOR, UN GRAN LÍDER... QUIERO PROTEGERLOS A TODOS!

Kion lentamente comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, rápidamente corrió hacia el otro lado del geiser y se posiciono, manteniendo aquella sonrisa. Fuli, sus padres, las guardias, las hienas estaban anonadados al ver el rostro de Khamisi, está sonriendo, pero no de una manera maligna, sino una muy amigable y gentil.

El rey Faragir salio rápidamente de la cueva y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡KHAMISI! –

Todo el mundo volteo a ver al rey quien estaba sonriendo sin dejar de avanzar hasta pararse detrás de las hienas.

\- ¿Finalmente te has aceptado? ¡Así está bien! ¡Ahora tendrás un nuevo comienzo en tu vida! Con la sangre de tus padres los superaras, podrás convertirte en un gran líder de la guardia de los jaguares… ¡finalmente cumplirás tu verdadero sueño!

El rostro de Khamisi seguía con una dulce sonrisa, al escuchar las palabras del rey no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima quien caía lentamente sobre su mejilla.

Tanto Kion como Khamisi se miraban atentamente, ambos asistieron con la cabeza al ver a las hienas a su alrededor, ambos se percataron que no estaban contentas con lo que estaba presenciando.

\- ¿Porque estas sonriendo Kion? En esta situación, con todas tus heridas y tu pata rota… en verdad eres increíble… - susurro Khamisi con una mirada seria, sus ojos mostraban paz – No me culpes por lo que sucederá ahora, prepárate...

La tierra comenzó a temblar más fuerte, esta vez a la magnitud de un terremoto, Khamisi lentamente se colocó en una posición defensiva, las pupilas de sus ojos se achicaron. Kion reconoció esa posición, por lo cual lo imito también, sus pupilas se dilataron. Ambas marcas de ambos felinos comenzaron a brillar con mucha intensidad, el cielo comenzó a formar la figura de 10 leones, mirándose entre sí. El rey Faragir entendió de inmediato lo que iba a pasar, rápidamente se dirigió a la cueva y advirtió a todos con mucha precaución.

\- NYAH LOS CACHORROS, FULI, ONO, BUNGA, KOPA, BESHTE, TAMBIÉN USTEDES GUARDIA DE LOS JAGUARES, TODOS CÚBRANSE ENTRE SI Y CIERREN LOS OJOS.

\- Si esto sigue así, los dos van a morir… - pensó Fuli cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las fuertes vibraciones de la tierra.

 _"RECUERDA, EL LÍDER DE LA GUARDIA SIEMPRE DEBE VELAR POR LA SEGURIDAD DE SU REINO Y DE LA VIDA DE LOS ANIMALES. RUGE CON TODO TU CORAZÓN CUANDO ESTÉN EN PROBLEMAS."-_ se escuchó la voz de Taka en medio de todo el terreno, todos la escucharon.

Banzai y Ed al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, trataron de advertir a todas las hienas pero era demasiado tarde, ambos leones antes de abrir sus respectivas mandíbulas, Khamisi dijo unas últimas palabras, palabras que ningún ser vivo de ese lugar olvidaría jamás.

\- Kion… gracias por todo… amigo, cuida mucho a Fuli y a todos tus amigos… -

Ambos felinos rugieron con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando dos ondas expansivas contra sí mismas en medio del geiser, lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo inimaginable para muchos animales, ambas fuerzas colisionaron entre sí, provocando una fuerte onda expansiva en todo el lugar en forma de explosión. El geiser se habría destruido por completo, toda la neblina se había esfumado y junto con ella, las 30 hienas volaron muy a lo lejos por todos los lugares de la montaña, por suerte para ellas, ninguna había muerto, ni siquiera las hienas, incluyendo a Ed y Banzai quienes habían caído por el precipicio de la montaña, su caída fue amortiguada por los enormes arboles del bosque cercano. Casi todas las hienas al colisionar contra los muros, el suelo o cualquier obstáculo, se quedaron inconscientes. La fuerte onda expansiva se esparció por casi toda la montaña levantando mucho polvo, piedras y una gran cantidad de escombros, todos los animales de la cueva sintieron como el polvo sumado al fuerte sonido de la explosión entro de golpe a la cueva, dejándolos aturdidos, sobre todo a los cachorros.

 **Luego de unos minutos**

Sefu junto a Ono salieron de la cueva, ambos estaban impactados al ver la enorme cortina de polvo rodeando toda la montaña, ambos no podían ver nada, ni siquiera a las hienas que estaban alrededor.

\- Dos rugidos de los ancestros colisionando entre si… en verdad es un don muy peligroso para el que lo porte… - susurro Ono al ver toda la superficie rasgada por el viento, el pasto se había extinguido, solo había tierra húmeda.

\- Tú lo has dicho Ono… por suerte para nosotros, nuestros líderes, en especial Khamisi, se convirtieron en excelentes líderes, todo gracias a Kion, salvo a Khamisi de un futuro incierto… Mis más sinceros agradecimientos Guardia de león. – dijo el jaguar observando como poco a poco salían todos los miembros junto a los reyes y los cachorros.

\- ¿Donde esta Kion y Khamisi? – pregunto Fuli muy alterada, ya a este punto sus nervios estaban muy elevados.

\- No lo sé, no los veo por ningún lugar… espera, ¡miren eso! – grito Bunga señalando el medio del lugar donde estaba el geiser.

Poco a poco el fuerte viento nocturno disperso todo el polvo del lugar, revelando la silueta de dos felinos en medio de la montaña, ambos se encontraban de pie para la sorpresa de todos. En pocos minutos se revelo la figura de Kion y Khamisi, ambos estaban mirándose seriamente sin decir una sola palabra. Finalmente ambos se dieron una sonrisa y cayeron al suelo inconscientemente. Todo el mundo corrió a auxiliar a sus respectivos líderes, en especial a Kion quien estaba con una pata rota.

Khamisi fue el primero en despertar, este dijo unas palabras antes de que sus amigos y el rey Faragir dijeran algo.

\- Traigan a Kopa por favor, necesito decirle algo muy importante… ¡rápido que el tiempo nos gana, solo es cuestión antes de que despierten las hienas!

Kopa escucho las palabras de Khamisi, luego de presenciar todo lo que había visto, ya no le guardaba rencor, pero si algo de odio por haber obligado a su hermano a pelear de esa manera.

\- Te escucho Khamisi… - susurro Kopa acercándose al débil cuerpo del cheetah.

 **Luego de unos 5 minutos**

\- Entiendo… muchas gracias por esa información Khamisi, déjanos el resto a nosotros.

\- Gracias Kopa y perdóname por lo que te hice… te compensare por todo lo sucedido

\- Tómatelo con calma, no tengo problemas contigo ahora que me entere de toda tu historia, al igual que yo, fuiste una víctima de la maldad existente de este condenado mundo y ahora has renacido nuevamente, si quieres compensarme, hazlo convirtiéndote en el mejor líder que Alsius Rock haya tenido ¿vale?

\- Prometido – susurro Khamisi con una sonrisa antes de quedarse inconsciente nuevamente, el dolor en su cuerpo provoco el desmayo.

Kion aun no despertaba, Fuli estaba recostada a su costado lamiendo su mejilla y el resto de sus heridas con tal de curarlas, Kopa rápidamente se acercó al resto de la guardia del león y les explico los detalles de la información de Khamisi, todos se pusieron de acuerdo, Con mucho cuidado, colocaron a Kion en la espalda de Kopa y todos se dirigieron al norte, cerca de la cueva, por la derecha había una entrada que los llevaría directamente hacia la cascada. Finalmente el plan para salvar a Alsius Rock comenzó…

Lentamente una silueta de un león marrón con mechón negro y ojos verdes observaba desde la cima de la cueva a Kion y a Khamisi.

\- Kion… sin duda eres un león increíble, salvaste la vida de Khamisi, sin duda eres el mejor líder de la historia de Pridelands, estoy muy orgulloso de ti… ahora descansa, te mereces este descanso, al igual que Khamisi quien surgió de las cenizas con un corazón puro. – dijo Taka mientras desaparecía por completo.

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **Dato adicional:**

La vida de Khamisi se basó en dos partes de dos obras, la primera es del personaje Severus Snape de la saga Harry Potter y la segunda es de Todoroki del anime Boku no Hero Academia.

Un gran abrazo hasta el próximo episodio.


	11. Aviso importante para la comunidad

**Aviso importante para la comunidad**

Primero que nada, debo agradecerles mucho la paciencia que deben estar empleando para el siguiente capítulo y todo el apoyo que le dan a la historia. No dudo de eso, todos ustedes son increíbles honestamente.

Ahora mismo quisiera seguir con esta linda historia pero ahora me encuentro repleto de proyectos y exámenes finales de mi universidad, apenas tengo tiempo para escribirles esto. Quiero indicar que este Fanfic no está olvidado ni mucho menos cancelado, solo está en pausa. Debido al poco tiempo que dispongo ahora debido a mi universidad. A partir del 20 de Agosto The Lion Guard: Del amor nace la amistad, regresara a lo grande con 2 capítulos seguidos, ya tengo planeado casi toda la historia hasta el final.

Por lo que pido muchas disculpas a todos los que estén esperando impacientemente este fanfic, hare lo posible por esmerarme con lo de la universidad para si finalmente tener tiempo libre para poder continuar con esto, que sin duda, se convirtió en una historia querida por todas ustedes.

Y pues, un gran abrazo a todo el mundo, nos veremos a partir del 20 de Agosto. Tengan paciencia que solo son 8 días, pasaran volando más rápido de lo que creen XD

Mucha suerte a todos y tengan un excelente día.

La guardia del león y Kopa les dan una cordial despedida: 3

 **Fin del aviso**


	12. Prologo Cap 10: Nyah y el corazón roto

Bueno termine mis exámenes y estoy 100%, y tal como prometí, se vienen 2 capítulos de este fanfic, no sin antes darle un pequeño prologo al capitulo 10, cambiarle la portada y darle un nuevo titulo. Ya falta poco para el final.

Para darle un momento mas emotivo a este prologo, escuchen la canción:

Nirvana - Come As You Are

 **Prólogo del capítulo 10: Nyah, el corazón roto de una madre**

* * *

Sé que no he sido una buena madre contigo, lo sé muy bien desde el fondo de mi corazón, no puedo pedirte perdón por todo el dolor que te cause al dejar que tu padre te condenara a ese cruel destino y no pude hacer nada para reconfortarte todas las noches que llorabas desconsoladamente.

Cuando te escapaste, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y me dio a entender que fui una pésima madre contigo, desde aquel día, todas las noches, siempre iba sola a buscarte por todos los rincones de Alsius Rock. Inclusive mucho más lejos del reino sin encontrarte… lo único que encontraba era soledad y tristeza en mi camino. Al pensar que posiblemente hubieras estado en peligro y que hubieras muer…. No puedo decirlo, para mi fue como recibir una daga en mi corazón de tan solo pensarlo, pero mantenía una pequeña esperanza… sabia dentro de mi que estabas en un lugar muy seguro en alguna parte de la savana, algo me decía que te mantenias con vida y luchabas por ella todos los días.

Siempre fuiste una bendición en mi vida, desde que naciste, fuiste la mejor bendición que los reyes del pasado me pudieron dar, de los 4 cachorros que tuve, tu solamente sobreviviste… mi una hija, mi única angel que no me dejo sola… sin ti mi mundo se hubiera derrumbado al ver como todos mis hijos nacieron sin poder conocerme… tu fuiste la pequeña felina traviesa y curiosa que me salvo de la soledad.

Recuerdo aun como me llamabas todos los días en las primeras horas de la mañana para pedirme que paseara contigo por todo el reino, con esa linda sonrisa angelical y aquella vocecita tan agradable. Me insistías cariñosamente mordiendo y jalando mis orejas, y yo con mucho gusto me levantaba a darte un beso en tu frente y íbamos juntas a pasear hacia cualquier lugar de Alsius Rock. Siempre haciéndome preguntas de todo tipo, siempre fuiste muy curiosa y decidida ante todo, eso me llenaba de felicidad, el verte tan llena de vida y tu mirada, llena de felicidad y una paz que nunca imagine ver en un cachorro.

Cuando ya eras una cachorrita luego de unos años, eras mas curiosa, cariñosa y fuerte en carácter, pero dentro de ti había una felina muy sensible y amorosa. Lo supe desde el momento que escuche tu conversación con Khamisi, de que no lo dejarías solo pase lo que pase, en ese tiempo crei que tu y el tendrían algo muy especial, pero lastimosamente tu padre se anticipo antes de tiempo y arruino tu felicidad. No dejabas que nadie se te acercara, ni siquiera yo, estabas muy dolida por tu nuevo destino… por mas que lo intentara, tu me alejabas… inclusive intente acércame a ti y tu me arañaste el pecho en señal de ira, causándome una enorme herida… eso no me dolio, lo que mas me dolio fue ver esa mirada de susto, arrepentimiento y tristeza.

Me abrazaste y me pediste perdón muchas veces pero yo te decía que no había nada que perdonar, estabas en tu derecho de estar enfadada conmigo, pues te falle como madre al dejar que tu padre te comprometa con Khamisi, quien también fue una victima de la maldad de su padre… ambos sufrieron mucho y esta tristeza se transmitio en Kion, al conocer tu pasado. Esa tristeza es como un cáncer que se expande peor que la gripe… sin embargo, todos ustedes lograron superar esa tristeza, la batalla entre Kion y Khamisi me lo demostró todo.

Luego de que escucharas mis palabras, igual me seguías de un lugar a otro, con el rostro tan arrepentida, a pesar de lo mucho que te decía que no me dolía y que eso que me causaste fue un accidente, tu solo llorabas y me abrazabas fuertemente… todas las noches y todos los días en la mañana.

Desde ese momento no supe cuál era mi siguiente acción pues cualquiera que tomara, te lastimaría indirectamente, pues cada vez que me veías o quería hablar contigo, con tan solo ver mi cicatriz, llorabas fuertemente y me abrazabas, mi pequeña cachorrita… mi pequeña niña, mi pequeña princesa y mi preciosa hija. Sin duda eres un alma muy humilde y amorosa, Kion no sabe la enorme suerte que tiene al tenerte como pareja… ahora finalmente los dos puedes comprometerse y ser felices en donde deseen vivir.

Sin embargo, aún no me perdono todo lo que debiste pasar en tu infancia, completamente sola en Pridelands, sin tener a nadie a tu lado, no me imagino cuanto sufrimiento, dolor y hambre debiste pasar todas aquellas noches con el frio viento nocturno. Debieron pasar muchos años antes de que conocieras a Kion y a sus amigos, el hecho de que ellos se hayan ganado tu cariño, tu amor y tu amistad dice que realmente son animales muy buenos, si Kion te eligió para ser de la guardia del León, fue por tu amistad y tu manera de ser, una muy decidida, seria, alegre y competitiva, Ono me conto en una ocasión que el té retaba a carreras en las que siempre le ganabas, pero lo hacía con el objetivo de que te divirtieras mucho, cosa que lo lograba perfectamente. El y los otros te aman demasiado mi querida bebe, tienes unas amistades muy poderosas y fuertes.

Tu amor por Kion debio ser una de las experiencias más gloriosas que debiste sentir durante estos días, que un león logre enamorar a una cheetah es muy difícil y complicado, sin mencionar lo raro que los verían todos los animales, pero a Kion no le importo, el abrió su corazón y decidió compartir su felicidad contigo, si lo aceptaste fue porque también lo amabas profundamente y no te importaba lo que el resto de los animales pensara de ti. Eso demuestra lo fuerte que son ambos ante la crítica y el racismo que existe en los animales. Le debo mucho a Kion, no solo te salvo de una vida llena de soledad y tristeza, sino que también salvo a Khamisi de un futuro muy oscuro y terrible, ahora los 3 finalmente son mejores amigos y se comprenden mutuamente, sé que Khamisi aceptara mucho la relación de ambos y es posible que hasta quisiera ser el padrino de tus futuros cachorros. Jaja ya me lo imagino, ese futuro esta a un paso de cumplirse.

No obstante, la situación actual lastimosamente pedirá una ultima prueba de amor hacia todos ustedes y esta vez yo tomare riendas en el asunto, no permitiré que todo su esfuerzo, su sacrificio, la sangre y el sudor que se derramo en todo Alsius Rock sea en vano. Soy tu madre y la reina del reino, es mi derecho a protegerlos a todos ustedes de todo el peligro que se avecina… se que nunca podras escuchar estos pensamientos ni mucho menos podre disculparme contigo por haberte provocado todo ese sufrimiento, en verdad lo siento mucho.

Una gota cae al suelo salpicando todo el lugar, era una gota brillante mientras que todo el área a su alrededor era negro, cuando cayo al suelo, poco a poco la lagrima comenzo a pintar el suelo de un brillante blanco. Otro par de lagrimas cayeron, iluminando mas la zona.

Pero para mi fue mas que suficiente el dia que regresaste y pude proteger a Kion de la ira de tu padre, cuando me abrazaste y lloraste sentí que mi alma se completaba y se fortalecía, de no ser por la presencia de tus amigos, hubiera llorado mucho esa noche y te hubiera dicho todo lo que nunca pude decirte. Todos estos años me hicieron cambiar mi manera de ser, tu padre quería tener otros cachorros pero yo me negué rotundamente, hacerlo significaría darte por muerta y no me gustaba esa idea. Tu padre, sin embargo, no fue una cerecita pues si no estaba conmigo, buscaba a otra felina para tener descendientes, pero como si fuera un gran castigo de los grandes reyes, tu padre se volvió un cheetah estéril.

Nunca pudo tener hijos a pesar de sus aventuras infieles con otras felinas, pero nunca me enoje con el, siempre supe que solo me amaba por necesidad, no por amor… nunca me dijo "te amo" ni "te quiero mucho", simplemente la vida entre nosotros pasaba por largo y no había afecto, yo sin embargo, lo amaba mucho y tolere todos sus maltratos, algunos fueron muy dolorosos y crueles pero al final del día, cuando me iba a dormir lejos de la cueva central hacia algún otro lugar, el me buscaba y me pedía perdón… yo sin embargo no lo perdonaba y me quedaba a dormir en ese lugar, él se quedaba sentado llorando esperando mi respuesta… hubo una vez en la que tuvimos un fuerte diluvio y tu padre se enfermó terriblemente por esperar mi perdón, a pesar de que me dolía mucho verlo así, no lo perdone del todo.

Ahora desconozco si sigue amando a una cheetah tan horrible como lo soy, hay muchas felinas más hermosas que yo, por eso mismo lo dejaba quedarse con ella, quería que fuera muy feliz a coste de mi felicidad, a pesar de que todos me veían como una felina que se dejaba manipular y no era bien vista por todos… no me importaba, solo quería que el fuera feliz… Faranji es el amor de mi vida y cuando amas a alguien con todo el corazón, lo respetas y deseas que fuera feliz. Muchas en mi caso se hubieran ido no sin antes darle una buena paliza a tu padre, pero yo no era así… algo dentro de mí me lo impedía.

Hija... déjame ahora cargar con el peso de los pecados de tu padre, de los mios y de tu dolor, ahora yo seré quien sufra en vez de que lo haga tu corazón, mereces ser feliz rodeada de la gente que amas, no hay una felicidad mas enorme para una madre que al ver a su hija sonreír como lo hacías en el pasado, todas las mañanas, todos esos recuerdos están en mi corazón y cada vez que se cruzan por mi mente, mis lagrimas brotan, tu fuiste mi mayor bendición y mi mayor regalo que el ciclo de la vida me pudo haber otorgado, de ahora en adelante hija mía, yo seré tu escudo, tu protectora y cumpliré mi rol como verdadera madre. Este dolor, odio y resentimiento debe morir de inmediato, no puede seguir existiendo en tu alma ni en la mía, solo espero que tu padre logre recapacitar y darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo ame durante todos estos años, de lo feliz que me hizo al pedirme matrimonio y que haya tenido descendencia con el... en verdad estoy agradecida con ustedes... Kion, tu sobretodo fuiste el que hizo todo esto posible, en verdad eres un maravilloso líder y se que en el futuro seras un maravilloso padre y Rey así como Simba y Mufasa, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo mucho que te quiero en este momento, te amo como si fueras mi hijo y Nala es muy afortunada de tenerte como príncipe... en especial Kiara, tiene un hermano espectacular...

Se escucha un enorme rugido seguido de una explosión en la cascada, finalmente el agua comenzó a caer fuertemente hacia el lago. De pronto una gran lluvia comenzó a manifestarse en todo el reino. No quedaba mucho tiempo

Ahora mismo todo Alsius Rock depende de alguien y es mi responsabilidad tomar esa carga… aunque eso signifique sacrificar lo mas preciado de mi ser.

Fuli… mi pequeña cachorrita, mi pequeña ángel, mi pequeña guardiana y mi pequeña princesa, perdóname mucho si te hiero nuevamente pero quiero que sepas, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que siempre te amara y estaré a tu lado en todo momento, no importa lo lejos que estés, siempre contaras con mi protección y mi amor, igual con tu padre, así tenga otra pareja, siempre lo cuidare de todos los males… sobre todo a Kion, quien estoy en eterna deuda con él, lo cuidare como si fuera mi propio hijo, Nala estará tranquila al saber que su hijo estará en buenas patas aunque ella no se entere nunca claro.

Detrás de Nyah se encontraba Fuli, Kion y Khamisi heridos, la sangre rodeaba todo el lugar mientras que delante de la reina estaban dos hienas, una mordía su cuello y la otra su pecho.

Lo único que puedo por ustedes es esto… los amo demasiado muchachos, quiero que ustedes sean felices y vivan en paz. Mi querida Fuli, sé que estarás triste y me odiaras por tomar esta decisión pero es lo último que puedo hacer por ti, por Kion, por tus amigos, por Khamisi y tu querido padre. Solo recuerda estas palabras cuando derrames lágrimas en mi nombre.

\- Te amo mucho Fuli, se feliz sin importar todo lo que pase, ya no estás sola hija mía, ahora eres libre de tomar tu camino – susurro la reina antes de dar su último respiro.

Se escuchó fuertemente el mordisco en el cuello de la reina, causando un horrible e inolvidable eco en todo el reino…

Mamá… Madre… MAMÁ – Se escucharon unos fuertes gritos que evolucionaron en lamentos y lloriqueos.

Kion… dejo a mi hija en tus patas, cuídala mucho pequeño líder… ahora es tu turno para salvar este reino… y el corazon de mi hija... te amo mucho Fuli, mi pequeña ángel, ahora podre estar con tus hermanos. No llores amor, estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites...

Siempre...

* * *

 **Fin del prologo**


	13. La batalla final y el amor de Nyah

**Capítulo 10: La batalla final de Alsius Rock y el amor de Nyah**

* * *

El rey Faranjir se encontraba guiando cuidadosamente a todos los cachorros hacia la cueva central mientras que la reina Nyah se encontraba checando la condición de Khamisi, ella tenia conocimientos médicos parecidos a los de Rafiki solo que a travez de otras maneras.

Por suerte Khamisi no sufrió daño fatales, solo se encuentra agotado y un poco lastimado debido a la fuerza de la explosión – susurro mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla del cheetah, el resto de sus compañeros dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Sin embargo, debemos llevarlo a la cueva central de inmediato, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las hienas de este lugar, en especial las que se encuentran abajo, se percaten de la situación y decidan actuar – levanto cuidadosamente a Khamisi y la coloco en su espalda – Debemos darnos prisa muchachos, solo tenemos una oportunidad y no debemos desaprovecharla ahora

Reina… ¿cree que el plan que nos dijo Khamisi resulte? Es demasiado arriesgado y él no está en condiciones de hacer lo que propuso… - susurro Sefu algo preocupado por su compañero.

Si te soy honesta, no estoy segura pero al ver su mirada decisiva, estoy seguro que hará lo imposible junto a Kion por salvar este reino… es un alivio que nuestro querido líder haya regresado al lado del bien.

Rápidamente todos se dirigieron hacia la cueva central mientras veían por arriba de la montaña, como las hienas cercanas al lago estaba dormidas profundamente, esto era una buena señal para ellos quienes apresuraron el paso hacia la cueva central. Al llegar, observaron como "todos" los felinos del reino se encontraban felices y llorando por sus cachorros, Asha al ver a Khamisi desmayado y herido se acercó rápidamente hacia el preocupada. Nyah le sonrió a su querida mayordoma y recostó al cheetah en el suelo, esta le ordeno que trajera las hierbas medicinales localizadas en una pequeña mini cueva cerca a los aposentos del rey. El resto de la guardia se dirigio hacia la entrada y se colocaron en fila cubriendo toda la entrada ante algún posible ataque, estaban muy bien entrenados por lo que era muy difícil romper su barrera.

Aquí tiene mi reina… ya me entere de todo lo que paso y sobre la purificación de Khamisi, ¿estará bien? – dijo la leopona mientras colocaba la medicina al costado de la reina.

Si, descuida Asha, Khamisi es fuerte y esto no lo va a derrotar, debemos esperar a que recupere la conciencia para poner en práctica su plan… si esto funciona, entonces el reino entero se salvara y todo volverá a ser como antes – explico Nyah mientras frotaba la espalda del líder con un líquido extraído de las hierbas.

Khamisi… pequeño idiota, a pesar de que todos estos años nos llevamos muy mal, ahora estoy preocupada por ti… que ironía.

Ustedes siempre fueron amigos indirectamente, desde que se conocieron mantuvieron esa relación odio-amor sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, es normal que te preocupes por el – dijo ella sonriéndole, ella solo se sonrojo ante el comentario y miro hacia otro lado.

Bien… ya está, con esto debería bastar para que Khamisi pueda moverse con facilidad, solo queda esperar la señal…

¿Cuál señal?

La de Kion por supuesto, lo sabrás apenas lo escuches – luego se levantó y la miro seriamente – Asha necesito que reúnas a TODOS los felinos de la cueva hacia mi dirección, necesito explicarles el plan de Khamisi de inmediato, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Como ordene su majestad- dijo la leopona con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía en medio de la cueva.

 **Mientras tanto con Kion y la Guardia del León.**

Todos llegaron a una parte del camino en donde estaba bloqueado por una densa fila de lianas y maleza negra, todos se vieron las caras y no pudieron evitar sentir algo de miedo al ver la oscuridad que se veía a lo lejos, ellos eran los primeros en llegar a ese lugar y serían los primeros en atravesarlos. Bunga por su lado estaba tranquilo, más bien estaba algo confundido al ver la reacción de sus compañeros al ver el bloqueo.

Tranquilos muchachos, si desean yo puedo ir primero – dijo dando los primeros pasos hacia la cortina de maleza, poco a poco comenzó a entrar desapareciendo por completo.

¡Bunga! ¡Espera! – Grito Ono muy alarmado.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que escucharon el grito de Bunga, el cual parecía muy contento y agradable…

¡BungaIncreible! Tienen que ver esto muchachos, ¡es un paraíso! – apenas se podía oir su voz, se escuchaba muy bajito – No tengan miedo, no hay ningún peligro a no ser que no sepan nadar claro.

Todos nuevamente se miraron las caras, Kopa dio un fuerte suspiro y decidió confiar en las palabras del tejón, sujeto bien a su hermano desmayado mientras daba sus primeros pasos y cruzaba las lianas. – sera mejor que nos demos prisa muchachos, no nos queda mucho tiempo y todo depende de nosotros.

Déjame ir primero, al ver el más grande, cualquier bicho o mounstro que este en el lugar, se las verá conmigo – dijo Besthe muy serio mientras se adelantaba, Kopa solo sonrió y le cedió el paso. El hipopótamo desapareció mientras se escucha pisadas encima de un charco de agua.

Con lo que odio mojarme… pero que otra opción nos queda – suspiro Fuli – Hagamos esto de una buena vez, mientras más rápido mejor – De un enorme brinco, entro hacia la maleza y se escucharon sus pisadas en el agua.

Vamos muchachos, se están tardando demasiado, un poco de agua no les hará daño – grito Bunga un poco más alejado de todos.

Ono será mejor que sobrevueles la zona, así tendrás un mejor panorama y nos podrás guiar por este sendero tan oscuro, contamos contigo – Dijo Kopa mientras entraba entre las lianas, la garza solo asistió con la cabeza y se dispuso a volar muy alto, sobre encima de la entrada.

Lo primero que vio Kopa fue una oscuridad casi absoluta, el terreno estaba rodeado por mucha agua y el camino era un poco dificultoso debido a la cantidad enorme de lianas y hojas colgando por todos los árboles. Era un bosque muy basto y profundo.

Fuli… - susurro Kion mientras abría sus ojos, al ver la oscuridad a su alrededor se asustó un poco y se sujetó de Kopa, este no gruño al sentir las garras de su hermano, mas bien se preocupó por él.

Veo que ya despertaste Kion… relájate no estás solo y no es ninguna pesadilla – tranquilizo Kopa a Kion que poco a poco se soltaba de la espalda de su hermano.

Lo siento mucho Ziberu por causarte esos rasguños… - dijo muy apenado, luego sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pata derecha – ¿Olvide que me había roto la pata en mi pelea con Khamisi… como se encuentra ahora?

Tranquilo Kion, Khamisi está muy bien, actualmente nos dio un plan para salvar este reino de una vez por todas pero necesitamos de ti, tu y el son los pilares principales de este plan, asi que estate tranquilo, disfruta del viaje mientras te explico todo el plan ¿vale? – susurro Kopa con una voz muy tranquilizadora, Kion sonrió y se recostó sobre la espalda del león, aun no sabía que era su hermano mayor, pero sentía un aire familiar en él.

Muchachos logran ver algo – grito Fuli a lo lejos

Nope, no veo más que pura oscuridad y agua… mucha agua – grito Beshte desde otra posición.

Muchachos ahora mismo están cruzando un bosque que está cubierta por una exagerada vegetación, como es de noche, empeora mucho las circunstancias del lugar, será mejor que tengan cuidado por donde pisan, pues según Khamisi, este es el hogar de muchas serpientes peligrosas… - grito Ono desde los cielos, apenas podía ver la silueta de sus compañeros – Están a unos 10 minutos de llegar al final de bosque, tengan cuidado.

Para suerte para Kopa, Kion y Fuli, los ojos de los felinos les ayudaba mucho a ver el lugar a oscuras, podían distinguir todos los árboles y lianas a su alrededor, en algunas ocasiones lograron ver algunas serpientes pequeñas descansar cerca de un terreno elevado. Fuli, con tal de evitar que Besthe sufra un accidente, corrió con mucha dificultad hacia el hipopótamo y decidió ser su guía personal, pues este mismo se estrellaba de vez en cuando contra los árboles, a tal punto de lastimarse el rostro.

Por el lado de Kopa, mientras caminaban por todo el terreno oscuro, le explico detalle a detalle el plan de Khamisi, Kion se quedó en shock al escuchar el final del mismo, pues no se podía creer que el cheetah podría hacer algo semejante…

Eso es muy peligroso, Khamisi junto a su guardia podría morir en el acto – dijo Kion muy alarmado, pero Kopa lo tranquilizo una vez más.

Si, sabemos eso y Khamisi lo sabe perfectamente pero no nos quedan muchas opciones Kion, el lugar esta infestado de hienas y todos los felinos del reino están muy sedientos, si llegamos rápido a la cascada, podremos liberar el bloqueo y darles tiempo a todos los felinos para que puedan beber del agua del lago que esta en este lugar, si miras el suelo veras que ya estamos muy cerca.

Lo se… pero me preocupa mucho Khamisi, apenas volvió a ser el felino gentil y alegre de antes pero ahora va a exponer la vida por el reino que tanto ama… - dijo Kion algo triste

Y dime, ¿tú no harías lo mismo en su lugar? Después de todo también arriesgaste tu vida por este reino sin importar el daño que sufriera tu cuerpo, tu pata rota es una prueba de ello Kion y ahora Khamisi quiere devolver el favor a todos los habitantes, esta vez como un verdadero líder de la guardia de los jaguares – susurro Kopa, tratando de evitar despertar a las serpientes.

….. – Kion se quedó enmudecido, no tenía como replicar ese dialogo, todo lo que le dijo su hermano era cierto, hubiera hecho lo mismo para salvar Alsius Rock a pesar de todo el peligro que eso implicaría ponerse encima, se sentia muy orgullo y feliz por el cheetah, estaba actuando como todo un líder y eso le provocaba una sonrisa… dentro de el pensó lo siguiente con mucha emoción:

Quizas Khamisi pueda ser un mejor líder que yo… si es así, estaré mas que contento de poder ayudarle.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que de pronto Fuli y Beshte cayeron de golpe debajo del suelo, Kopa y Kion se dieron cuenta de esto y se apresuraron a llegar hacia su ubicación, pero para su alivio, ambos emergieron empapados, Fuli estaba encima de Besthe mientras que el hipopótamo comenzó a nadar. De pronto llegaron a la salida del bosque y lo que vieron a continuación fue algo más espectacular que el campo de los ancestros. Kopa trato de entrar al agua sin que Kion se mojara, si se le resbalaba, podría ahogarse debido a su pata rota.

¡Hebi Kabisa! ¿Estan viendo lo mismo que yo muchachos? – dijo Kion muy incrédulo al ver semejante maravilla de la naturaleza. Fuli y Besthe al escuchar la voz de Kion, se dieron la vuelta y se alegraron mucho de ver despierto a su líder.

Kion finalmente estas despierto…. Viejo nos tenías muy preocupado – dijo Besthe acercándose donde Kopa.

Lo siento muchachos, creo que me excedí un poco cuando lance el rugido con Khamisi… no me esperaba tal resultado – dijo Kopa frotándose la cabeza, en ese instante Besthe se juntó a Kopa dándole paso libre a Fuli para acercarse al león, este rápidamente recibió un fuerte golpe en la frente por parte de la cheetah.

Eso es por arriesgar tu vida de una manera tan imprudente y preocuparnos a todos – luego de esto le dio un gran abrazo – Esto es por haber salvado a mi amigo y por haber demostrado ser capaz de cambiar los corazones de los demás – finalmente le dio un profundo beso en sus labios, por la oscuridad Kopa y Besthe no veían nada pero si sabían lo que estaban pasando, solo se limitaron a sonreír, Kion solo estaba más shockeado al recibir todos esos "cariños" de Fuli –Y esto es por salvarnos a todo y ganarte mi corazón Kion… fuiste el ganador de la pelea y con eso te ganaste mi amor completo, te amo mucho Kion…

Kion le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dio otro beso aún más apasionante, tomando por sorpresa al cheetah, este susurro para que Kopa y Besthe no escucharan.

Extrañaba mucho tus dulces besos Fuli, era lo que me hacía falta para estar tranquilo y además… eres mi futura prometida, era obvio que iba a ganar ese encuentro, después de todo quiero vivir contigo en cualquier lugar que tú desees y seamos felices por el resto de nuestras vidas. – susurro Kion al oído de Fuli, ella sintió un escalofrió al sentir la respiración de Kion tan cerca de su cuello, ella lo abrazo y le dio una lamida en la mejilla.

Siempre te sacas un haz bajo la manga para ponerme nerviosa… ¿lo sabes no? – susurro Fuli dando una pequeña risita que lograron escuchar todos.

Si y eso es lo que me encanta de ti – luego de esto se separaron y decidieron observar el panorama. – Sera mejor que nos demos prisa… este lugar es más impresionante de lo que creía, es como si fuera el campo de los ancestros pero de Alsius Rock.

El hipopótamo y Kopa avanzaron un poco más y finalmente salieron del bosque, la luz de la luna reflejaba un hermoso paisaje.

Había un enorme lago pero con un color celeste puro, como si el agua estuviera muy purificada mientras que a un lado, cerca de la montaña caía una pequeña cascada quien llegaba hacia donde estaba Bunga, se encontraba a muchos metros de los demás, estaba sentado disfrutando del agua mientras esperaba a sus compañeros, Ono por su parte estaba sobrevolando la zona hasta llegar al bloqueo de la cascada, se posiciono en ese lugar mientras esperaba a los demás. El lago era tan enorme que su profundidad daba algo de miedo, pues ninguno sabía si había serpientes marinas por todo el lugar, pero se calmaron al escuchar las palabras de Ono.

Tranquilos muchachos, no hay serpientes marinas ni ningún depredador por aquí, pueden nadar con tranquilidad. – grito Ono moviendo su ala derecha.

El bosque con lianas y hojas negras que vieron al comienzo, desde el otro lado se podía ver como habían muchísimos arboles de magnolias y de cerezos en aquel lugar, todas las hojas y pétalos sobrevolaban toda la zona hasta perderse en lo profundo del gran cañón que se encontraba al final del camino. Fuli y Kion no lo sentían pero el agua del lago estaba muy tibia a pesar del clima. Ono pudo ver mientras volaba a través del bosque como una montaña mucho más grande y enorme se podía ver a lo lejos con una enorme cascada, esa misma agua llegaba por un sendero cercano al bosque y llegaba al lago. Prácticamente era el lago de los ancestros de Alsius Rock. En el poso, debido a la oscuridad, ninguno podía ver lo que había debajo, pero abajo del lago se encontraban muchas especies de pescados nunca antes vistas por todos ellos, el lago en si era muy profundo, a tal grado que llegaba a una altura peligrosa para cualquier buceador.

Finalmente cerca al lago, en un terreno lleno de flores se encontraba un enorme árbol, muy parecido al de Rafiki, de pronto salió un mandril color blanco con muchos tatuajes en su cuerpos, en uno de ellos se encontraba la marca de la guardia del león y de los jaguares, sumado a muchos más. Al ver a toda la guardia se sorprendió y dibujo una sonrisa.

Cielos no esperaba tener invitados en este lugar… sobre todo a la famosa guardia del león por aquí – dijo el mandril mientras sacaba su baston y se acercaba a la orilla

Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio viendo al mandril, como si no se esperaban su presencia, el mandril solo comenzó a reírse al ver la reacción de todos y decidió continuar su dialogo.

Tranquilos no soy un fantasma, soy un primo lejano de Rafiki, el mandril de Pridelands y se podría decir que soy el curandero de Alsius Rock, solo que los reyes desconocen de mi existencia debido al gran bloqueo de la entrada de la montaña, pero si ustedes están aquí, debo suponer que lograron destruirlo. – Dijo mientras se sentaba viendo la luna, Kion fue el primero en hablar, pero cuando quiso posicionarse bien, se cayo de golpe hacia el lago, hundiéndose poco a poco, todos se asustaron de inmediato pero el mandril rápidamente salto hacia el lago, lo atrapo con mucha facilidad y lo llevo a la orilla, todos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el mandril y vieron a Kion.

Mmmm parece ser que por tu pata rota, no podrás caminar por un buen tiempo… está peor de lo que pensé al verla – susurro el mandril mientras sujetaba cuidadosamente la pata del león.

Disculpe señor mandril pero… no hay manera en que pueda curar mi pata y pueda… caminar o correr de alguna manera – pregunto Kion mientras recuperaba el aire después de caer al lago.

De hecho la hay pero te seré honesto, dolerá mucho… ¿aun así, quieres que te la sane? – pregunto el mandril con una mirada seria, Kion no dudo ni un segundo en responderle

Claro que sí, tomare el riesgo sin importar cuál sea

Kion… ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? Ni siquiera estamos seguros de quien es este tipo – susurro Fuli, el mandril lo había oído pero solo sonrió amablemente, Bunga dijo lo siguiente:

Muchachos, muchachos… no oyeron lo que dijo hace unos minutos, este mandril es un pariente de Rafiki, si es así yo confió en el – luego de esto miro a todos – Ya se lo que pensaran, que Bunga se confía demasiado y no es precavido pero olvidaron un detalle, ya no soy el mismo tejon inocente de antes, de alguna manera, la marca me ayudo a madurar ante todos los incidentes que hemos tenido y mi intuición me dice que debemos confiar en él.

De hecho ya maduraste Bunga, y no solo tú, Ono y Besthe también lo hicieron, solo falta que su cuerpo se desarrolle por completo, lo cual será dentro de 2 días donde alcanzaran la adolescencia. Y además, la intuición de los tejones es la mejor de todas, por lo que pueden estar tranquilos muchachos, como pueden ver, no soy alguien peligroso, solo soy un humilde mandril que vive lejos de los demás, es todo.

Pero si vives solo y eres un curandero, ¿no deberías estar al lado de la reina y el rey? Les ayudarías mucho a sanarlos de muchas heridas. – pregunto Ono con una ceja arqueada.

Como les dije anteriormente, tengo la intención de servir a los reyes de Alsius Rock pero ese bloqueo en la montaña me lo ha impedido por completo, aun si gritara por aquí y alguien me oyera, no serviría de mucho, pues no hay entrada alguna hacia la montaña.

¿Con que no hay entrada eh? – Fuli miro la pared detrás de la pequeña cascada y recordó algo importante.

Kion creo que podemos crear un camino hacia la montaña sin que tengamos que cruzar ese tétrico y peligroso bosque, pero primero debemos sanar tu pata – luego miro al mandril con una sonrisa – Esta bien señor mandril, confiamos en usted, si es capaz de sanar a Kion entonces estoy de su parte.

Jajaja eres una cheetah muy maravillosa Fuli, no cabe duda que eres igual de tu madre, igual de contenta, feliz, amable, gentil y bien decidida – dijo el mandril dando una sonrisa

Un momento, hay algo que no me cuadra aquí – dijo Kopa algo serio mientras se sacudía a un lado, evitando mojar a sus compañeros. – ¿Por un momento mencionaste los nombres de Bunga y Fuli… como los conoces si nunca antes los habías visto?

La respuesta es muy simple mi estimado Kopa, si debes conocer a Rafiki, debes saber que ambos tenemos un cierto contacto con los reyes del pasado, todos los reyes que mueren de todos los reinos van al mismo lugar de descanso, es decir, conozco muy bien la historia de Mufasa y del redimido Taka o conocido como Scar.

Eso dejo atónitos a todos, en especial la parte de Scar, por parte de Kion se extrañó muchísimo al escuchar el nombre "Kopa", lo creyó haber escuchado en alguna parte por medio de algunos animales en el pasado.

Kopa… Ziberu, cuando nos conocimos en aquel poso cerca al habitad de los chacales, mencionaste que tenías muchos nombres… ¿uno de esos es Kopa? Si es asi, ¿podrías explicarme porque muchos animales de Pridelands te mencionan con mucha tristeza en sus ojos?

Esto provocó un silencio aún más incómodo entre todo el grupo, finalmente había llegado la hora de revelarle el secreto a Kion y Kopa ya no podía aguantarlo más, necesita decirle que era su hermano mayor, el resto de la guardia asistió con la cabeza en señal de que lo haga, este dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó:

Muy bien Kion, presta atención a lo que te voy a contar porque todo lo que paso es tan real como lo somos todos nosotros. Hace muchos años, antes de que tú y Kiara nacieran, Simba y Nala, luego de reconstruir todo Pridelands luego de la dictadura de Scar, tuvieron un pequeño hijo, este león fue querido por todo el reino, en especial por los cachorros que Vivian en ese tiempo, en poco tiempo ese cachorro creció hasta ser un cachorro promedio, parecida a la edad de Kiara… pero un día, conoció a 2 cachorros, sus nombres eran Vitani y Nuka, ellos eran mis mejores amigos y eran odiados por todo el reino, ya que eran hijos de Zira, la esposa de Scar… - dio un fuerte suspiro soltando una lagrima al recordar lo siguiente – Un día quisimos jugar al escondite, pero me dijeron que valla a las lejanías, en ese tiempo Simba no me prohibió que no fuera hacia aquel lugar, pues las hienas ya se habían ido y no había peligro alguno aparentemente.

Decidí ir hacia ese lugar y esconderme, pero para mí desgracia, Nuka y Vitani nunca se presentaron al lugar, al contrario, se presentó Zira junto a las 3 hienas conocidas como Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, ellos… trataron de matarme a sangre fría – luego de esto mostro la cicatriz de su pecho – Esto que ves aquí es el resultado de aquel intento de matanza por parte de Zira, desde ese día trate de escapar hacia cualquier lugar pero me encontraba con puras hienas, en una ocasión estuve demasiado cansado y estuve acorralado por muchísimas hienas… estaría muerto de no ser por la ayuda de las tres leonas que ustedes conocieron en el poso, ellas me sanaron y me adoptaron como su hijo… pero lo que más me dolió de todo esto no fue la herida en si, sino tu padre y tu madre, se olvidaron rápidamente de mí, ninguna vez fueron a buscarme con una patrulla de las leonas, Simba… tanto que me había enseñado sobre como gobernar y Nala, quien me había enseñado sobre mantener siempre la esperanza, resultaron ser unos malditos mentirosos. Jamás me buscaron y apenas supieron la verdad me dieron por muerto… Kion yo soy tu hermano mayor Kopa y soy el actual príncipe de Pridelands antes que Kiara.

Hubo un silencio rotundo en todo el lugar, Kion no procesaba toda la información recibida, era demasiada para él, a tal grado que casi se desmaya al terminar de comprender toda la historia, luego de esto miro a Kopa y se enojó con él.

Eso es mentira, mis padres no son unos malditos mentirosos… ellos jamás me hubieran mentido sobre ti…

¿En serio? Como explicas el hecho de que tu querida madre y padre hayan borrado toda mi existencia de Pridelands, los pocos animales que sabían sobre mi fueron obligados a guardar el secreto, si los oíste mencionar mi nombre fue porque me extrañaban y se lamentaban mi situación, en muchas ocasiones intente regresar pero… ya no tenía sentido, si ellos me odiaban tanto como para ocultar mi existencia, entonces Simba y Nala resultaron ser unos padres peores que Ahadi y Uru. Por lo menos Uru si se preocupaba por Scar, pero Nala… mi querida madre, a quien yo tanto amaba… me olvido por completo – comenzó a llorar fuertemente al recordar todas sus experiencias con su madre y su padre.

Simba me olvido por completo, me desterró de su corazón Kion, no tienes una idea de todo el sufrimiento que pase durante todos estos años – se desplomo contra el piso llorando más fuerte – todas las noches tuve muchas pesadillas con Zira persiguiéndome sin parar hasta atraparme y matarme de la peor manera posible… la única leona que me dio amor, a pesar de no ser su hijo de sangre, fue aquella leona amarilla que conociste. ¿Y quieres saber la mejor parte de todo esto? – miro a su hermano con los ojos llorosos

Ella era una exiliada de Pridelands por seguir los pasos de Scar pero recapacito al final y se dio cuenta de su error, y todos estos años me entreno para que pueda volver al reino y reconciliarme con mis padres… pero ya no había sentido alguno.

Kopa… mis padres… - fue interrumpido por Kopa

Dime Kion ¿Cómo un padre y una madre pueden olvidarse tan fácilmente de su primer hijo? Que pecado cometí para que me borraran de sus corazones, ¿todo ese amor, cariño y bondad que me brindaron acaso era una maldita mentira? ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque Simba y Nala son tan sobreprotectores con Kiara? ¿Por qué Zira y sus hijos fueron desterrados de Pridelands? ¿Por qué Rafiki no me menciona y tiene tachada mi figura en su árbol? … creo que ahora ya debes entenderlo todo.

Finalmente se había calmado, se dirigió hacia el lago y se limpió las lágrimas, a Kopa no le gustaba mostrarse débil y menos delante de su hermano menor. Cuando termino de limpiarse, sintió la pata de Kion en su espalda, le estaba frotando cariñosamente.

No sabía nada al respecto hermano mayor… mi padre jamás te menciono… ni siquiera mi madre, no tengo la suficiente empatía para saber todo el sufrimiento que debiste haber pasado, pero quiero que sepas que esto no se quedara sin ningún castigo, me encargare personalmente de SIMBA, NALA y RAFIKI cuando llegue a Pridelands, algo como esto no puede quedar impugne, nunca creí que ellos fueran capaces de olvidarte de esa manera… y todo este tiempo finalmente comprendo porque mi padre le prestaba más atención a Kiara que a mi. – Miro a sus amigos quienes estaban triste al ver la escena y luego volvió a mirar a Kopa

Digamos… que en cierta parte la historia se está repitiendo conmigo, mira que un cachorro convirtiéndose en líder de la Guardia del león tenga que enfrentar todos los peligros de Pridelands como las hienas o como un accidente que tuve hace poco que casi me cuesta la vida y que Simba no esté preocupado por eso, me lo responde todo… Simba en verdad es un pésimo padre y peor que Ahadi, ahora mismo ya estoy más que enfadado con ellos, tu eres mi hermano mayor Kopa y te doy mi palabra de que jamás te olvidare y Kiara tampoco lo hará, ella estará muy contenta de saber que tiene un hermano mayor bien fuerte en todos los sentidos, es una promesa, hablare con ellos y llegaremos a un acuerdo, si ellos no aceptan, bueno se abstendrán a las consecuencias.

Kion… pero si son tus padres – susurro Fuli, Kion la miro muy molesto

Si, unos padres irresponsables y estúpidos que se olvidan fácilmente de sus hijos… el único león que fue un verdadero padre fue Mufasa, al dar la vida por Simba en aquel cañón… pero parece que a Simba le importa un pepino todo eso… el jamás será como Mufasa ni nunca lo será. – luego de esto le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Kopa, este le correspondió abrazándolo mas fuerte sin lastimarlo, ambos estaban llorando.

Ya no estás solo Kopa, me tienes a mí y a nosotros, eres mi querido hermano mayor y me siento muy orgulloso de tenerte como mi familia, quiero ser como tú en el futuro, igual de fuerte y sabio pero… esos sentimientos que tienes debes sacarlos y destruirlos, no está bien que te dejes gobernar por la rabia y el resentimiento…

Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Scar paso por esa vida de mierda y lastimosamente termino convertido en el demonio que todos conocen actualmente, él fue una víctima de todo esto… al igual que yo. Tratare de cambiar Kion, te agradezco mucho Kion, te prometo que no me volveré como Scar, puedes estar tranquilo, ya estoy seguro de lo que seré adelante… un protector, es lo que siempre desee ser desde pequeño, nunca me agrado la idea de ser el rey de un reino como Pridelands, Kiara es la indicada para eso ahora que está recibiendo entrenamientos de Simba.

El mandril se acercó hacia Kopa y coloco su mano sobre su espalda, Kopa lo vio extrañado al ver la acción del mono.

Has dado un paso muy grande hacia tu destino Kopa, estas destinado a ser un gran león pero la cantidad de retos que tendrás que afrontar será enorme, recuerda siempre ir por el camino correcto. Y veras que la felicidad y el amor llegara a tu corazón, lo único que necesitas dominar ahora es esta palabra "Perdonar" – luego de esto miro a Kion y le sonrió – Es la hora Kion, necesitamos sanar tu herida, estoy al tanto de lo que ocurrirá en Alsius Rock en los próximos minutos y es necesario que desbloquees esta cascada.

Kopa y Kion se dieron un último abrazo y se dirigieron hacia el hogar del mandril, en eso llamo a toda la guardia del león quienes asistieron rápidamente.

Muchachos escuchen, solo hay una manera de curar la pata de Kion sin que sufra daños al caminar, deben encontrar un árbol con una corteza más o menos plana, hay muchos por estos lugares, traten de encontrar uno indicado, derríbenlo y luego traigan 2 pedazos rectos del mismo, Ono tu serás el que busque un par de lianas muy gruesas, estas servirán de mucho para poder ajustar correctamente la pata de Kion. Tengan mucho cuidado con las serpientes, pues son altamente venenosas y no tengo el antídoto necesario en este momento.

Está bien, espéranos Kion – susurro Fuli dándole un beso en su mejilla, Kion solo sonrió mientras veía como todos se alejaban rápidamente en busca de un árbol.

Kopa voy a necesitar que sujetes la cabeza de Kion y su pata izquierda y lo aplastes fuertemente contra el piso, es muy posible que por el dolor que va a experimentar ahora, quiera atacarme por sus instintos, sujétalo muy fuerte.

Está bien… eh…

Mi nombre es Selim, un gusto Kopa – dijo mientras tomaba la pata delantera de Kion, luego miro a los ojos y sonrió – Descuida, solo serán 10 segundos, después de eso estarás como nuevo.

Kion se limitó a sonreír pero dentro de el estaba temblando, no quería experimentar por segunda vez aquel dolor que sintió al golpear su pata rota contra el rostro de Khamisi. Para su mala suerte, eso empeoro mucho su situación.

Kion lo lamento pero parece que te has hecho una doble fractura… el hueso de su pata (tarso) se separó de brazo (radio) y este también se rompió y se separó de la punta de tu humero. Podrás caminar tranquilamente pero no podrás correr, de lo contrario los huesos podrían separarse de nuevo – susurro el mandril al ver como los huesos de Kion estaban desposicionados de manera terrible.

Has lo que tengas que hacer Selim, confió en ti – susurro Kion reuniendo todo el valor posible.

Bien comencemos entonces, Kopa sujétalo muy fuerte – ordeno el mandril mientras sujetaba la pata rota de Kion, primero comenzó por la pata. – A la cuenta de 3 uniré todos tus huesos y los pondré en su lugar, se valiente Kion. El león dio un suspiro

¡UNO! – De un rápido movimiento se escuchó un Crack de la pata, el tarso ya estaba en su posición original pero Kion lanzo un fuerte rugido mientras Kopa lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, luego de esto se escuchó un segundo crack aún más fuerte, esta vez el radio se juntó con el humero y giro la posición del mismo, pues se había dislocado mucho de su ubicación original. Kion ya estaba llorando por el dolor latente de su pata pero finalmente había aguantado lo peor.

Todos en el bosque escucharon el rugido de Kion y se apresuraron a conseguir lo que Selim les había dicho, Fuli al encontrar el árbol adecuado, les indico al resto que lo tumbaras, Bunga le dijo que valla con Kion para tranquilizarlo y ella acepto, Beshte por su parte, con su nueva fuerza obtenida, logro derribar el árbol sin ningún problema. Esto despertó a las serpientes pero Bunga, sin ningún miedo, con una enorme vara, comenzó a expulsar a todas las serpientes del lugar, mandándolas a volar muy lejos con un tremendo golpe en sus rostros, tan fuerte que terminaron sangrando. Algunas con los colmillo rotos.

Buenos movimientos Bunga, no esperaba que fueras tan bueno peleando con las varas – dijo Ono mientras observaba la corteza del tronco.

Me lo enseño mi tío Timon, cuando nos encontrábamos con todo tipo de depredadores, el usaba una vara muy grande para golpearlos y créeme, es muy divertido – dijo Bunga haciendo acrobacias con la vara.

Ya veo y sí que te enseño muy bien – luego de esto logro encontrar los puntos débiles de la corteza, era muy fuerte – Creo que ya tengo las 2 cortezas que necesita el mandril, Bunga necesitare de tu ayuda.

Ono dio unos picotazos en línea recta, hasta formar un rectángulo, sabía exactamente la medida de la pata de Kion, por lo que fue preciso al momento de calcular la corteza. Nuevamente repitió el proceso y picoteo nuevamente el tronco. A este punto ya le dolía mucho el pico pues no era un pájaro carpintero, pero logro dañar lo suficiente la corteza del árbol, allí fue donde Bunga, con mucho cuidado, logro sacar las 2 cortezas del árbol y finalmente se las llevaron donde el mandril.

¿Te encuentras mejor Kion? – pregunto Fuli mientras secaba las lágrimas de Kion, este solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa mientras trataba de colocarse de pie, ella lo ayudo un poco para que no se lastimara la pata.

Si estoy mejor, gracias a Selim… así se llama nuestro compañero – el mandril solo sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los pasos y aleteos de los demás miembros.

Aquí tenemos lo que nos pidió señor mandril, las lianas más gruesas y las dos cortezas – Bunga se los entregó al mandril y les dio el visto bueno, eran perfectas.

Me llamo Selim muchachos e hicieron un excelente trabajo, será mejor que nos demos prisa para que Kion pueda desbloquear esa cascada.

Selim se acercó con cuidado y coloco las dos tablas entre la pata rota de Kion y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a envolverlas fuertemente con las lianas, eran tan gruesas que lograron sujetar perfectamente las cortezas del árbol, luego de unos minutos, toda la pata de Kion estaba cubierta de puras lianas, las cortezas no se podían ver. Finalmente la curación de Kion había terminado.

Listo Kion, ya puedes caminar sin tener el miedo de sufrir alguna lesión o que tus huesos se muevan, solo recuerda que tienes prohibido correr, ya que moverías tus huesos bruscamente y todo el trabajo se echaría a perder, debes estar por lo menos un par de meses con esas cortezas sobre tus patas. Pesa un poco pero te acostumbraras, de paso que fortalecerás mucho la fuerza de tu pata. – Dijo Selim mientras daba unos pequeños golpes en la protección del león, este no sintió dolor alguno.

Gracias Selim, te debemos mucho por todo lo que has hecho – dijo Kopa con una sonrisa, todos confiaban en Selim, pero de pronto surgió una pregunta por parte de Kion.

¿Selim, porque llevas la marca de la guardia del león, la de los jaguares y muchas otras más? – todos miraron al mandril y este los miro seriamente.

Digamos que soy el encargado de llevar la leyenda de todas las guardias de todos los reinos que hay en la sabana, como dije, soy pariente de Rafiki, él se encarga de llevar la leyenda de todos los reyes de Pridelands, en mi caso, es mi deber llevar en mi cuerpo toda las leyendas de las guardias. De paso que soy un maestro para todos los lideres, como por ejemplo, lo seré hoy para ti Kion – dijo el mandril mientras se colocaba en la orilla del lago.

Existe una cuarta forma de usar el rugido de los ancestros sin lastimarte y la forma en la que utilizas el tercero es incorrecta, por eso te rompiste la pata, no por la explosión sino por la fuerza ejercida por la misma. Ven, quiero que te coloques al frente mio.

Kion se movió con un poco de dificultad debido al peso de su protección y se colocó delante de Selim.

Primero te enseñare a usar correctamente la tercera forma, lo primero que tienes que hacer es sentarte, fijar tus ojos hacia el objetivo, inhalar mucho aire y antes de que lo expulses con un rugido, da un fuerte salto hacia atrás, esto evitara que la fuerza del rugido de expulse violentamente hacia atrás, al saltar hacia atrás, la fuerza no te tomara desprevenido y podrás aterrizar sin ningún problema, venga inténtalo. – dijo Selim mientras se alejaba del lugar, todo el mundo hizo lo mismo.

Kion cerro los ojos y se concentró, se sentó y miro directamente el lugar que le había indicado Fuli al comienzo, se podía ver que la pared era débil a comparación del resto de la montaña.

En ese lugar Kion, hay una enorme cueva que ha estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo, esta mañana me asegure de verificar que estuviera vacía, puedes estar tranquilo, no mataras a nadie – susurro Fuli dándole más confianza a Kion.

Gracias Fuli – luego de esto inhalo una gran cantidad de aire mientras su marca dio un reflejo de luz, dio un enorme salto hacia atrás y disparo directamente contra la pared detrás de la mini cascada.

Tal y como había dicho Selim, Kion fue expulsado levemente por el disparo y cayo perfectamente al suelo sin hacerse ningún daño, la pared exploto y libero un nuevo camino hacia la montaña, se podía ver parte del sendero que guiaba hacia la cueva central. Por suerte, el rugido fue poco ruidoso por lo que las hienas no lo llegaron a escuchar.

Bien hecho Kion, lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba – felicito Selim acariciando la melena del león. – Ahora es el momento de enseñarte la cuarta y último modo de usar el rugido de los ancestros – Miro a Besthe y le dio un guiño

Beshte necesito que seas el suelo sobre Kion, ¿crees que puedas llevarlo en medio del lago y ponerte frente a frente contra el escombro gigante?

No será un problema, ya es tiempo de terminar con este problema de una vez por todas. – dijo el hipopótamo mientras entraba al agua.

Así se habla Besthe, sin duda has madurado mucho – dijo Kion mientras se subía encima de su compañero.

Ambos estuvieron frente a frente hacia los escombros y escucharon las indicaciones de Selim.

Kion este cuarto modo solo te está permitido usarlo contra obstáculos gigantescos y no contra los animales, pues la fuerza del impacto sería tan colosal, tan devastadora que terminarías por explotar el cuerpo de los animales, solo úsalo para desbloquear caminos enormes, nunca contra la vida animal.

Tienes mi palabra Selim, nunca haría eso y nunca lo hare por más molesto que este – Kion se puso en posición defensiva contra el bloqueo.

Muy bien entonces, la cuarta manera es la siguiente: Consiste en combinar las 3 primeras formas y usarlas al mismo tiempo, como ya sabrás la primera forma es lanzando una fuerte onda expansiva, la segunda es lanzando mini rugidos y la tercera es fijar tu disparo hacia un objetivo en especial. La cuarta combina todo eso, serás capaz de lanzar 4 rugidos devastadores como el primero, el mismo número de disparos del segundo y con la misma potencia del tercero. Pero… hay un detalle, luego de usar esto, no podrás usar el rugido por un límite de 30 minutos, pues tu cuerpo estará agotado por todo el esfuerzo empleado – luego de esto cogió su bastón y señalo el punto medio del escombro gigante. – Descuida que no serás expulsado como el tercer disparo, por lo que puedes estar tranquilo, no te hundirás en el lago, ahora ponte en posición como si fueras a lanzar el tercer rugido pero sin saltar hacia atrás y inhala el mayor aire posible que puedas hasta que sientas que tus pulmones están llenos… y recuerda estas palabras.

¡El Rugido de los ancestros solo es digno para aquellos que estén dispuestos a dar su vida por los demás, ve un paso más adelante y ruge con fuerza! – luego de esto grito con todas sus fuerzas – Piensa en estas palabras cuando lances los 4 rugidos: **Roar of ancestors**

Kion se sentó y centro su mirada hacia el enorme escombro, inhalo lo más que pudo hacer y de pronto, todo el mundo se quedó con los ojos cerrados debido al fuerte brillo que desprendía la marca del león de Kion, era tan brillante como la de Khamisi al ser aceptado por la misma marca.

Aquí vamos ¡ROAR OF ANCESTORS! – Rápidamente Kion lanzo un rugido con un enorme sonido que dejo ensordecidos a todos, el aire que salió de la boca de Kion era visible y este al colapsar contra el escombro lo destrozo casi por completo, rápidamente lanzo los 3 últimos rugidos con todas sus fuerzas y el ultimo hizo que explotara todo el lugar alrededor de la cascada.

Todos en el reino lo habían escuchado, en especial Khamisi quien ya se había despertado, las hienas que estaba durmiendo y las que estaban inconscientes se despertaron del susto y cuando observaron el cielo, vieron como la enorme onda expansiva del os 4 rugidos se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos sumados a los enormes pedazos de escombros que volaban por todas partes, todos de un gran tamaño, las hienas comenzaron a huir por sus vidas, alejándose lo más posible de todo el reino, pues los rugidos estaba detrás de ellos y si los llegaba a tocar posiblemente morirían.

El agua del lago comenzó a caer rápidamente por el precipicio y en poco minutos, toda el agua del bosque comenzó a disminuir sumado al poso gigante del lugar, Besthe y Kion nadaron hacia el nuevo camino desbloqueado por el tercer rugido de la montaña y esperaron allí, todos observaron como el agua rápidamente llenaba toda la laguna de Alsius Rock, el ultimo rugido de Kion fue tan devastador que destrozo toda la corteza inferior de la cascada, provocando que se desbordara más rápidamente todo el lago junto a todos los peces del lugar, toda forma marina fue arrastrada hacia la ya enorme laguna quien a su paso ya estaba en su punto final, ya no era un pequeño poso cuando llegaron, ahora era una enorme laguna con peces.

Mientras tanto con Khamisi y Nyah

Miren eso muchachos, la laguna está regresando a su forma natural… lo hicieron, Kion y la guardia del león despejaron el lugar – grito Sefu muy emocionado al ver tal espectáculo. – Y no solo es eso, al parecer Kion lanzo cuatro rugidos que lograron impactar contras las hienas, todas salieron volando hacia lo más lejano del reino.

Entonces es la hora de la batalla final, debemos darnos prisa majestades – dijo Khamisi muy alarmado – Es ahora o nunca.

TODOS LOS FELINOS Y CACHORROS DE ESTE LUGAR, VALLAN RAPIDAMENTE HACIA LA LAGUNA Y SACIEN SU SED, NADEN SI ES NECESARIO Y ALIMENTENSE DE LOS PESCADOS, SOLO TENEMOS 10 MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE INICIE LA BATALLA FINAL CONTRA LAS HIENAS – grito Nyah a todos los felinos.

Nosotros iremos a cuidar el perímetro su majestad, ahora que tengo el rugido, puedo proteger de mejor manera a todos los felinos – dijo Khamisi mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de la cueva pero fue detenido por la reina, ella le dio un beso en su frente a Khamisi quien lo dejo sorprendido.

Khamisi, te agradezco de todo corazón lo que has hecho por nosotros, no te sientas culpable por todo esto, todo fue culpa de la maldad de tu padre… y la de mi esposo, tu solo eres una víctima así que déjame decirte algo que no podré decirte luego, pues no creo tener otra oportunidad asi como estas – se acercó donde Khamisi y junto su frente contra la de el – Te quiero como si fueras un hijo para mí, eres mi pequeño cachorro Khamisi y tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, lo que ella dijo de ti en el pasado no fue verdad, todo fue por culpa de tu padre, ella vive dentro de ti y lo puedo sentir, así que recuerda esto siempre, cuentas con todo mi apoyo, con el de Kion y el de Fuli, y sobretodo el de tu madre.

Khamisi no dijo nada ya que la reina le dijo que fuera corriendo con la guardia hacia las cercanías del reino. Cuando estaban a medio camino, el presintió que algo malo iba a ocurrir, como si fuera una corazonada, al ver los ojos de la reina, pudo ver a su madre por un instante y sus palabras parecían al de un adiós… Khamisi comenzó a derramar muchas lágrimas al pensar en lo peor y recordar aquellas bellas palabras que le dijo Nyah, dentro de si se sentía muy culpable y de autoflajelarse, pues él era el responsable de todo esto. Y al escuchar esas palabras, por un momento pensó que iba a perder a otra madre. Nunca la vio de esa manera a la reina pero por sus palabras, le hablo como si fuera su propio cachorro, esto hizo mucho eco en la mente del cheetah.

En poco tiempo todos los felinos del reino se encontraban nadando por todo el lago cazando sus peces y comiéndolos allí mismo mientras otros bebían como locos de lago, como si fuera un jugo de coco. Las hienas que fueron derribadas por los 4 rugidos se encontraban aturdidas y otras muy heridas debido a los escombros, algunas no se podían mover. Khamisi y su guardia al llegar, se encontraron con Banzai y Ed totalmente enfurecidos junto a un grupo de hienas.

Khamisi… igualito a Scar, más te vale estar preparado para la muerte – gruño fuertemente Banzai mientras avanzaba contra el líder.

El que debería estar preparado para la muerte deberías ser tú, tú querida Shenzi está en el infierno y ahora todas ustedes la seguirán en fila – dijo Khamisi muy furioso mientras sacaba los colmillos y las garras junto a toda su guardia.

Shenzi… está muerta – por un momento se quedó helado y lentamente su sangre comenzó a hervir – MALDITO LO PAGARAS MUY CARO.

Empezó la batalla entre el grupo de hienas contra la guardia de Khamisi, eran 10 vs 5, era una desventaja muy grande, sin embargo, Banzai y Ed no sabían que los 5 miembros habían recuperado su agilidad y su fuerza.

Una de las hienas se lanzó contra Sefu quien con un fuerte zarpazo la mando a volar contra 3 hienas, el resto comenzó a lanzarse contra Khamisi pero fueron intercedidas por los otros 3 miembros de la guardias quienes, de un gran cabezazo, expulsaron a todas las hienas causándoles un gran dolor en sus cabezas a las carroñeras, Khamisi por su parte se encargó personalmente de Shenzi y Banzai, esta vez, usando los métodos de combate de su padre, las derroto en 3 minutos sin sufrir heridas algunas, Khamisi era más poderoso ahora al aceptar la sangre de su padre. No obstante, poco a poco las hienas aturdidas comenzaron a unírseles complicando más las cosas.

Una de ellas tomo por sorpresa a Sefu y lo inmovilizaron, Khamisi al ver como estaban a un paso de matarlo, decidió gritar pero en vez de eso, sus ojos se centraron en la hiena que estaba arriba de Sefu y lanzo un mini rugido, expulsando a la hiena muy lejos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquello, Khamisi no dudo en dispararles a las otras hienas que tenían inmovilizado a su fiel compañero. Indirectamente el líder había aprendido a usar la segunda forma del rugido de los ancestros.

En poco tiempo lograron derrotar a todas las hienas, pero sabían que eso no era suficiente, puesto que el resto que se encontraban en la montaña y los que estaba lejos del lago regresarían con un ejército numeroso, debían mantener asegurado el perímetro de la laguna mientras todos los felinos terminaban de recuperar sus energías.

Nyah y Farajir por su parte ya se habían alimentado correctamente, la reina estaba muy preocupada por Khamisi, Fuli y Kion, pues sabía que Kion se había roto una pata y eso la mantenía angustiada. Después de todo lo que hizo en el reino, estaba más que agradecida con él. Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, las hienas de la montaña ya estaba a 1 metro de ella para atacarla, al darse cuenta, vio que una ya se le había lanzado pero rápidamente fue golpeada fuertemente por un bastón volador, dejando sorprendidos a todos, al mirar arriba vieron a la guardia del león junto a Kopa y Selim muy molestos, todos rápidamente bajaron a enfrentar a las hienas de la montaña, Beshte se enfureció demasiado al ver tal acto de cobardía que fue el primero en embestirlas a todas de un fuerte golpe, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir su típica frase debido al enojo que sentía.

¿Mamá estas bien? – pregunto Fuli muy preocupada mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su madre.

Lo estoy ahora que te tengo a mi lado mi pequeña cachorra – le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras le ronroneaba, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para estar con su hija y con Kion. – ¿Kion puedes acercarte un momento?

El líder luego de encargarse de todas las hienas de las montañas quienes ya estaban inconscientes, decidió acercarse donde la reina.

En verdad eres maravilloso… lograste recuperar lo que el reino había perdido hace muchas semanas, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, a ti y todos tus maravillosos amigos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kion, el solo sonrió.

Es un total placer ayudar a sus habitantes reina Nyah y la verdad es que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de todos mis compañeros, su hija es una excelente guardiana, debe estar muy orgullosa de ella – Fuli solo se sonrojo con los ojos cerrados, no recibía muchos halagos en su vida, por lo que este le tomó por sorpresa y aún más viniendo de su futuro esposo.

Sí que lo estoy, es más Kion – ella se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kion, el león por un momento se sintió confundido pero sentía dentro de ella mucho amor de madre, como si Nala lo estuviera abrazando, correspondió el abrazo muy fuerte – Te debo mucho, no solo la vida, hiciste algo que yo nunca en mis años como madre pude hacer con Fuli y es devolverle la sonrisa y la felicidad actual, el que lo hayas hecho me sorprende muchísimo y es digno de halago, en verdad deseo que sean muy felices juntos en el lugar donde deseen vivir y que los grandes reyes del pasado los bendiga mucho – acerco su frente a la de Kion mientras le ronroneaba – Eres un león maravilloso y estoy segura de que Nala debe de estar muy feliz de tenerte a su lado, por favor cuídala mucho tanto a Fuli como a Nala, porque yo no estaré mucho tiempo por aquí.

Esto último dejo algo confundido y un poco asustado a Kion, Fuli y el resto de la guardia, rápidamente sabían que algo no estaba bien, sintieron la misma corazonada de Khamisi al escuchar las palabras de la reina. Luego de esto ellas solo sonrió y se dirigió donde la laguna.

Kopa y Selim hablaron a solas respecto a la reina

¿Lo notaste Selim? Esas palabras ya las había oído antes… es cuando alguien se va a despedir cuando… - no pudo completar la frase Kopa ya que no quería que eso sucediera, le debía mucho a la reina Nyah

Alguien va a morir… si lo note joven príncipe y veo que la reina es consciente de esto… ella planea sacrificarse por su hija, por Kopa y el joven Khamisi… los reyes del pasado me lo dijeron por una visión ayer, no quise creerlo pero ahora todo está claro… no vayas a mencionar nada de esto a los muchachos. – orden Selim muy serio mientras se acercaba hacia la reina, Kopa estaba muy triste por lo que acaba de escuchar…

Ojala mi madre fuera así conmigo… pero me abandono, Nala supongo que tienes más prioridades que tratar de buscar a tu primer hijo… maravillosa madre resultaste ser, Nyah y mi madre adoptiva no se comparan contigo, dalo por hecho que jamás llegaras a ser tan buena como ellas ni en tus sueños más remotos – susurro Kopa bajando de la montaña mientras vigilaba a las hienas noqueadas.

El mandril se acercó donde la reina y cuando la saludo, ella se sorprendió a verlo.

Buenas noches su majestad, primero déjeme presentarme, soy un chamán y curandero que vive cerca a la cascada del reino, conocí a su hija y al resto de la guardia hace unos minutos. Quise venir a Alsius Rock para ofrecerles mis servicios como médico y consejero si lo desean pero el camino de la montaña me bloqueaba el paso, actualmente Kion creo una nueva entrada cerca a la cascada, por allí podrán visitarme si algunos de ustedes está herido.

Buenas noches Selim, me agrada mucho el hecho de tener a un curandero y un gran sabio en este reino, este lugar necesitaba de uno desde hace muchos años y lastimosamente no pudimos encontrar a ningún, pues muchos felinos murieron por enfermedades y heridas graves, pero ahora que está usted, creo que finalmente puedo estar tranquila y en paz… - susurro Nyah con una sonrisa, Selim puso una mirada seria, esta vez iba a tomar al toro por los cuernos.

¿Reina Nyah está segura que tiene que hacer esto? Sabe que existe otra forma de poder proteger a los demás sin exponer su vida… no veo el sentido del porque quiera dar su vida de esa manera tan horrible y cruel contra sí misma.

Ella no miro a Selim, solo se dio la vuelta y suspiro, su voz denotaba en tranquilidad y paz, pero con algo de melancolía.

No sé de qué estás hablando Selim… ahora necesito hablar con mi marido si me disculpa, lamento mucho si lo incomode con esta respuesta, nos vemos y fue un placer conocerlo – dijo la reina mientras se dirigía donde su marido quien estaba nadando en el agua tratando de cazar algunos peces.

Reina Nyah… entiendo su dolor y todo lo que vivió, pero sigo sin entender porque quiere sacrificarse de esa manera… una cheetah tan pura y buena de corazón no merece ese final, no después de todos los maltratos que usted vivió con el rey Farajir… - dijo Selim con los ojos cerrados mientras se retiraba del lugar.

 **Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos**

Casi toda la manada estaba en óptimas condiciones para la batalla final por Alsius Rock, los cachorros estaban bajo el cuidado de 5 leonas arriba de la cueva central. Mientras que la guardia del león estaba en una posición estratégica, observando todos los rincones del lugar en búsqueda de hienas, la de Khamisi estaba regresando y su aspecto no lucia nada bien, Kion y Fuli al verlo tan herido y ensangrentado corrieron en su ayuda sin pensarlo 2 veces. Este se derrumbó encima de Kion quien lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo siento Kion, fueron demasiadas hienas para nosotros, aun no soy capaz de dominar el rugido al 100% y por culpa mía, el resto de mis amigos están heridos de gravedad – susurro Khamisi muy herido.

Tranquilo, has hecho un maravilloso trabajo Khamisi, de por sí ya te redimiste ofreciendo tu vida por los demás, eso te hace un verdadero líder y lo que más deseaste ser, un protector, sonríe porque ya lo eres y serás uno mucho mejor que yo en el futuro, dalo por hecho – susurro Kion limpiándole las heridas con su pata, no le importaba estar manchado de sangre, le importaba mucho la vida de su nuevo amigo.

Khamisi puedes estar tranquilo, ya hiciste la parte más difícil de todas, ahora déjanos a nosotros que nos ocuparemos del resto, recuerda, siempre estaremos juntos como buenos amigos, así como lo fuimos durante nuestra infancia, lo seremos ahora – ella le dio un beso en su frente mientras le daba un abrazo y le ronroneaba – Perdona si te hice mucho daño durante todo este tiempo, fui una estúpida… no sabía nada acerca de tu pasado y de lo solitario que fue, lo lamento – ella no pudo evitar llorar.

Fuli no llores, el pasado quedo en el pasado, ahora tienes a Kion y a una gran familia de amigos que te ama, no llores en vano que estaré bien, no moriré por algo como esto.

Mientras tanto con Nyah

Ella se encontraba viendo como su esposo se alimentaba de los peces, ya al punto de cometer gula, jamás lo había visto tan desesperado en toda su vida, ella suspiro y decidió hablar.

¿Cariño, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

No molestes mujer, estoy muy ocupado ahora – dijo Farajir muy molesto al sentirse interrumpido, ella suspiro nuevamente y trato de hablar con el

Solo será un momento, no te quitare mucho tiempo, te lo prometo – susurro un poco más cariñosa pero el rey, como si la maldad lo dominara, le contesto de una manera más agresiva y grosera.

¿NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADO, ESTUPIDA? CUANDO SERA EL DIA EN QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ – grito muy furioso el rey, muchos de los felinos se sintieron muy mal por la reina, en especial aquellas felinas quienes tuvieron aventuras románticas por la reina, lo más curioso es que Nyah sabía de todo esto y las perdono a todas, pues durante esos 5 minutos que habían pasado, había hablado con cada una de ellas y todas ellas muy apenadas le pidieron perdón, ella solo sonrió y les dio un abrazo.

Nyah comenzó a derramar una lágrima que cayo hacia el suelo y exploto en miles de partículas – Esta bien cariño, solo recuerda que te amo y siempre te amare – luego de esto una segunda gota cayó al suelo y decidió retirarse. El rey al recuperar la cordura, noto la actitud de su esposa cabizbaja. Por un momento sintió las ganas de ir hacia ella pero el momento ya pasó y la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Frente al trio de los felinos, estaba una enorme horda de hienas, sumado a Banzai y Ed quienes estaban furiosos, Kion quiso lanzar un rugido pero recordó el límite del tiempo y faltaban 10 minutos. Khamisi trato de hacerlo pero estaba demasiado herido para poder hacerlo, pues se desplomo rápidamente. Kion y Fuli se colocaron delante de el para protegerlo. Ono conto alrededor de unas 50 hienas en total, estaba completamente asustado por lo que veían sus ojos, Besthe por su parte estaba preparado para la batalla, pues una vez se lanzara, no se iba a detener hasta embestir hasta la última hiena.

Todos los felinos se colocaron delante de Kion, Fuli y Khamisi, eran 30 vs 50 y la situación no era nada favorable para los felinos, pues muchos no sabían pelear y algunos estaban muy asustados al ver la mayor cantidad de hienas en frente de todo el reino. Nyah se colocó adelante para sorpresa de Faragir, quien dentro de él, sentía mucho miedo y pánico.

Tranquilos, hoy día haremos justicia sobre nuestro reino y ahora mismo debemos demostrar la potencia que somos, unas insignificantes hienas no nos detendrán, todos ármense de valor. – grito Nyah muy decisiva, en su voz se notaba mucha seguridad y valentía, poco a poco los corazones de todos los felinos se endurecieron y tomaron ese valor.

Los 4 miembros de la guardia de los felinos se pusieron delante de todo el ejercito de los felinos al igual que los 3 miembros de la guardia del león.

La reina comenzó a correr dándole una palmada a cada miembro de la guardia, indicándoles que no tuvieran temor.

¡VALOR, TENGAN FE, MUCHO VALOR, HOY DIA LIBRARAN LAS GARRAS, SE HARAN AÑICOS LOS COLMILLOS, UN DIA PARA LOS FELINOS, UN DIA ROJO ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE EL SOL! – rápidamente se acercó a Ono y le susurro.

Aunque todo esto te asusto, no sientas miedo, pues tu serás el que guiara a todos los felinos hacia la victoria, eres los ojos de Alsius Rock – Ono asistió con la cabeza y se dispuso a volar, la reina se acercó a Bunga y le dijo lo siguiente:

Bunga tu eres el más valiente de todos, demuestra tu valor hacia los demás pues tu serás el pilar de todos los felinos, eres la bandera de Alsius Rock- Bunga le sonrió y se subió encima de Besthe.

¡TODOS AVANCEN, SIN NINGUN TEMOR, AVANCEN, HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO, MUERTE A LAS HIENAS, MUERTE A LA MALDAD, HONOR A ALSIUS ROCK!

¡SIIIIII! – todo el mundo grito a lo lejos intimidando a las hienas, Selim se puso a un costado de la guardia y preparo su bastón para la pelea al igual que Kopa y Asha quienes vigilaban la seguridad de la reina en todo momento.

¡ADELANTE GUARDIA DEL LEON Y DE LOS JAGUARES, A LA CARGA!

Todos comenzaron a correr fuertemente contra las hienas, ellas hicieron los mismo pero hubo una diferencia, a un costado de todo el ejército, se encontraba Khamisi sujetado por Kion y Fuli y de un gran rugido, lanzo una enorme onda expansiva contra las hienas, quien para su desgracia, todas salieron volando. Ahora tenían una clara ventaja sobre las hienas.

Beshte con una fuerza colosal comenzó a expulsar a todas las hienas al momento de la colisión, todos los felinos comenzaban a atacar a las hienas, matándolas una por una, sin embargo, las hienas usaron artimañas sucias para atacar a los felinos, como lanzar tierra y polvo. Ono al ver esto, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba el polvo y agitando fuertemente las alas, logro desvanecer el polvo de los ojos de los leones. La reina estaba luchando con todas sus habilidades de combate, en poco tiempo ya había derribado a 13 hienas y no estaba cansada.

Kion, Fuli, Khamisi y Faranjir estaban impresionados por lo que estaba viendo, jamás habían presenciado una guerra y más aún, comandada por una reina tan valiente como lo era Nyah.

Bunga por su lado, salto hacia una de las hienas y aplico la misma fórmula que aplico en los chacales, se sujetó de las orejas de una y comenzó a domarla, provocando movimientos erráticos contra las otras hienas. La batalla en si duro unos 40 minutos, pero la reina y los demás se asustaron cuando vieron un numeroso grupo de 60 hienas acercándose hacia los leones, a este paso ya todos estaban cansados, heridos y muchos felinos ya habían muerto.

¡KHAMISI AHORA! – dijo Kion con un grito.

Ambos inhalaron aire mientras en el cielo salían 10 figuras de leones y cheetahs, de un fuerte rugido, ambos lanzaron 2 ondas expansivas muy poderosas que combinadas, formaron una pared invisible contra las 60 hienas, estas salieron volando con mucha fuerza, algunas murieron en el acto mientras que el resto quedaron inconsciente, gracias a la acción de ambos líderes, habían salvado al reino entero. Khamisi cayó al suelo muy cansado, a pesar de estar sujetado por Fuli, no soportaba el cansancio y el dolor.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente la batalla final había terminado y los felinos resultaron ser los vencedores… pero como en toda guerra y batalla, siempre hay bajas, todas las hienas habían muerto con excepción de algunas quienes huyeron despavoridas, Kopa se había encargado personalmente de Shenzi y Ed, pues este les había decapitado sin piedad alguna, después de lo que le habían hecho a Khamisi, ya se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo. Finalmente el trio maldito había dejado de existir.

De los 30 felinos, solo quedaban 19, todos los híbridos estaban a salvo con muchas heridas pero solo una sola especie se quedó reducida en 1, era Asha, la única leopona superviviente, estaba llorando al ver a sus amigas muertas en el campo de batalla. Kopa le dio un abrazo para consolarla.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dentro de unos arbustos cerca a Kion, Khamisi y Fuli se encontraban 2 hienas, Nyah fue la única que se dio cuenta de esto, cuando Farajir la vio corriendo toda desesperada, se percató de lo que iba a hacer al ver a las hienas salir. Kion, Fuli y Khamisi se quedaron congelados al ver las enormes hienas dando un enorme salto hacia ellos, solo esperarían la muerte. Kion junto a Khamisi no podían hacer nada, estaban agotados por haber utilizado el rugido.

Solo se escucharon 2 mordiscos en todo el reino, todos los felinos sobrevivientes estaban shockeados ante lo que veian, Farajir se quedó con la sangre helada mientras se repetía en su mente la palabra "No" muchas veces.

Nyah se interpuso entre las 2 hienas y una de ellas estaba mordiendo su cuello y la otra su pecho.

Mamá… - susurro Fuli viendo congelada a su madre siendo herida mortalmente por las hienas.

Rei…na Nyah – dijo Kion petrificado viendo como sangraba la pobre cheetah

¡Majestad! – susurro Khamisi llorando al ver lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto el sol comenzó a salir pero fue opacado por las nubes del cielo, comenzó un diluvio fuertemente sobre todo el reino, Kopa corría a toda velocidad junto a Selim hacia donde la reina, Farajir enfurecido con toda su alma, corrió hacia su amada esposa.

Solo se escucharon unas palabras, antes de que se escucharan unos sonidos de mordiscos muy fuertes que hicieron eco en todo el reino.

\- Te amo mucho Fuli, se feliz sin importar todo lo que pase, ya no estás sola hija mía, ahora eres libre de tomar tu camino – dijo Nyah llorando.

Ella cayo lentamente hacia donde estaba el trio, sangrando bastante, Kopa y Farajir en un acto de demencia total, saltaron sobre las hienas ya las destrozaron con sus garras, no tuvieron piedad pues a pesar de haberles quitado la vida al primer zarpazo, las siguieron golpeando hasta desfigurarlas por completo. Selim se acercó donde la reina y trato de curarla pero al ver su cuello, supo que ya no había salvación alguna.

Mamá… Madre… MAMÁ – Grito fuli con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría a abrazar a su madre, ella solo estaba feliz de ver a su hija sana y salva, pero ya no pudo ver su rostro debido a que su vista se tornaba muy borrosa. Solo se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de su hija mientras veía la silueta de Kion.

Kion… dejo a mi hija en tus patas, cuídala mucho pequeño líder… ahora es tu turno para salvar este reino… y el corazón de mi hija... te amo mucho Fuli, mi pequeña ángel, ahora podre estar con tus hermanos. No llores amor, estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites... siempre…

La reina había dado su último suspiro antes de perder la vida, Farajir al acercarse donde su esposa y tratar de mover su cabeza con la suya y no recibir respuesta alguna. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, golpeando el suelo fuertemente, a tal grado de lastimarse las patas, pero no le importaba, dentro de su mente pasaba todos los malos momentos que había tratado a su esposa, en especial el ultimo que lo había hecho con toda su ira.

" _No molestes mujer, estoy muy ocupado ahora"_

" _Solo será un momento, no te quitare mucho tiempo, te lo prometo"_

" _¿NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADO, ESTUPIDA? CUANDO SERA EL DIA EN QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ"_

" _Está bien cariño, solo recuerda que te amo y siempre te amare"_

Mi amor, Nyah, esas palabras no eran ciertas, por favor háblame, no quiero que me dejes solo por favor, te lo suplico, quiero escuchar tu bella voz una vez más, por favor ahora si deseo hablar contigo sobre lo que desees… solo háblame por favor – dijo el rey desesperado porque le responda su esposa pero no hubo respuesta. – Si estas molesta conmigo, te prometo cambiar… ya no seré ese rey infiel y odioso de siempre, solo te pido que me digas algo, solo eso, o que me puedas ver con tus hermoso ojos pero por favor háblame y te prometo que te cambiare.

Papá… déjame decirte que mi madre está muerta… ella quiso hablar contigo de algo muy importante y la despreciaste hasta el último momento de su vida… aléjate de mi querida madre Y LARGATE DE MI VIDA PORQUE SINO TE VOY A MATAR EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO, LARGATE AHORA Y DEJALA DE UNA VEZ – grito Fuli con todas sus fuerzas lanzándole un gran zarpazo a su padre, Kion trato de detenerla pero ella no querida detenerse, quería matar a su padre a toda costa, fue entonces cuando Kion se interpuso delante de ella y recibió un zarpazo suyo en la mejilla, comenzó a sangrar mucho.

Fuli… ¿ya estas mejor? Lo lamento mucho… si solo hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, tal vez yo – fue interrumpido por Fuli quien lo abrazo fuertemente, llorando y pidiéndole perdón.

Tranquila amor… tu madre está en un mejor lugar ahora, ella está a tu lado cuidándote – susurro Kion tratando de evitar llorar pero al final no pudo, su corazón fue más fuerte que él y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Khamisi estaba llorando fuertemente, perdió a su segunda madre sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

El rey estaba tan triste, tan frustrado y dolido que lloro sangre, demostrando su máximo dolor al perder a la única felina que lo amaba en realidad. Lloro y lloro sangre sin poder detenerse, se agacho y coloco su cabeza encima de la de su esposa mientras lamia su mejilla suavemente.

Perdoname Nyah… perdóname Fuli… perdónenme todos….

Desde ese momento, fue el día más trágico, horrible y doloroso de todo Alsius Rock, se ganó la guerra contra la maldad pero a un costo muy preciado, la vida y el amor de la reina Nyah… ahora se encontraba al lado de sus cachorros y de los reyes del pasado.

 **Falta 2 dias para la celebracion del Upendi**

 **Fin del capitulo 10**

* * *

 **El capitulo 11 estará disponible el 21 de Agosto, como dije, serán 2 capítulos seguidos, este es uno de los 2, disfrútenlo mucho =)**


	14. El Origen de la Marca y el rugido

Antes de empezar este capítulo, como muchos sabran, el 18 de Agosto se estrenó la tan esperada serie "Los Defensores" en Netflix, para este capítulo quisiera poner su opening representando a todos los personajes ya crecidos en su etapa adulta. Pues habrá un Time Skip (salto temporal) luego del día de la celebración del Upendi. Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de este capítulo, pues la situación actual de la historia ya está llegando a su punto final con respecto a Alsius Rock.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El origen de la Marca, el Rugido de los ancestros y el retorno a Pridelands**

Habían pasado 5 horas desde la batalla final, todos los cuerpos de las hienas fueron retirados y, a pesar de ser las causantes de todo el dolor de Alsius Rock, las enterraron muy lejos del reino por respeto al ciclo de la vida, un tema que las hienas nunca entenderían pero que el resto de los habitantes del reino si aplicarían en ellos con mucho respeto.

Había dejado de llover, todo el terreno estaba mojado, era el primer diluvio de la temporada y es como si el mismo reino llorara la muerte de todos los felinos y de la preciada, y bondadosa reina Nyah.

El cuerpo de todos los felinos caídos estaban en fila alrededor del lado, debajo de ellos habían enorme tablas de árboles, amarradas con lianas, el cuerpo de todos fue limpiado cuidadosamente con las aguas de la laguna hasta dejarlos sin ningún rastro de sangre, y finalmente cerca todos ellos y encima de sus cuerpos, estaban cubiertos por miles de flores de todos los tipos, el cuerpo de Nyah estaba cubierto por las flores del Campo de los ancestro de Alsius Rock, de flores blancas y puras, representando su pureza y su alma.

El cielo estaba todo blanco y nublado, demostrando la tristeza de los reyes del pasado ante la enorme pérdida que tuvo el reino y de sus habitantes. Los leopones estaban en peligro de extinción de no ser porque Asha mantenía su legado.

El Rey Faragir había cambiado por completo, la muerte de su querida esposa lo había cambiado por completo, ese antiguo rey inmaduro, machista y cruel había muerto, ahora solo había nacido un Faragir honesto, humilde, cariñoso y respetuoso del género femenino, su cambio fue tan grande que todos en el reino se quedaron confundidos e impresionados al ver como el rey se arrodillaba ante ellos, en especial con las hembras para pedirles perdón por todos sus pecados, todos los habitantes, a pesar de estar enojados con él, aún seguían respetándolo y comprendían mucho su enorme perdida. Como si fuera un castigo de los grandes reyes del pasado para que pueda recapacitar de sus errores y al final si tuvo efecto en él.

Por el lado de Khamisi, fue una de las peores perdidas que jamas tuvo en su vida y dentro de su corazón, no dejaba de culparse una y otra vez por la muerte de la reina, cuando escucho sus últimas palabras, supo que en verdad lo consideraba su hijo y ella sabía todo acerca de su pasado, de su infancia y a pesar de haber cometido una enorme estupidez como la de traer a las hienas al reino, ella lo había perdonado y había sanado indirectamente esa pequeña parte de su alma, al decirle indirectamente por sus palabras "Te amo mucho mi pequeño Khamisi", él se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, viendo todo los destrozos de la batalla contra Kion, había soledad y destrucción en todos lados, se echó en posición fetal cerca del muerto geiser y se puso a llorar en silencio, sus amigos sabían dónde estaban y mantuvieron una gran distancia hacia el por respeto a sus sentimientos, querían darle su apoyo y abrazarlo pero no podían, desgraciadamente Khamisi debía superar ese sufrimiento el mismo.

Por el lado de la guardia de león, luego de pensarlo y hablarlo entre ellos con la ausencia de Fuli, llegaron al acuerdo de que, a pesar de haber salvado todas las vidas de los felinos, esta había sido su segunda derrota y la peor de todas, pues ninguno se sentía contento con el resultado final de esta misión, todos se sintieron profundamente lastimados al recordar con alegría como la reina Nyah los recibió aquella noche con todos esos alimentos y con una pura sonrisa. Desconocía la ubicación de Fuli, pero ninguno se molestó en buscarla, para ella esto significaba un fuerte zarpazo hacia su corazón y sentimientos, y ningún, por mucho que quisieran hacerlo, podían ayudarla, el amor de una hija es demasiado complejo como para que alguno de ellos pudiera comprenderlo.

Debajo de la montaña, en el primer piso, Selim le había pedido a Kion y Khamisi que crearan una enorme cueva con sus rugidos, allí mismo el mandril comenzó a dibujar a todos los felinos fallecidos con lindas figuras rupestres mientras que a un lado, dibujaba la figura de Nyah como una entidad pura y blanca, pues ella era en sí misma la representación del amor y la paz de Alsius Rock y lo demostró en la batalla final al liderar a todos los felinos. Arriba de la figura de Nyah se encontraban todos los reyes de Alsius Rock, y ninguno de ellos logro hacer un acto de amor profundo como el Nyah, ocupar su lugar sería una tarea muy difícil después de todo.

La cueva finalmente estaba terminada, había muchos otros dibujos de arte rupestre como la Guardia del león y la de los jaguares ayudándose mutuamente, la batalla entre Kion y Khamisi y el renacimiento del Cheetah en la oscuridad, cuando los felinos se dieron cuenta, decidieron visitar la cueva y dejar sus ofrendas hacia los reyes y hacia Nyah con todas las flores y frutas que podían encontrarse en el reino, era como si fuera la iglesia del reino. En medio de toda la cueva estaba escrita la siguiente frase con una caligrafía maravillosa y era la siguiente: Don't Forget Your Experience

La noticia de la muerte de Nyah, de los felinos y de la reconstrucción de Alsius Rock al tener ya su laguna, aun mucho más grande de lo normal y al tener a su propio curandero y chaman, se esparció como los pétalos de una flor en Otoño. Todos los animales herbívoros que habían abandonado el reino por la falta de agua habían regresado observando la tan triste escena cerca del lago, la noticia fue tan fuerte para todos que llego hasta Pridelands, Simba y Nala al escuchar sobre esto, se preocuparon profundamente por Kion y el resto de la guardia de Leon. Dejaron a Rafiki a cargo del reino mientras ellos, junto a Kiara iban de viaje rumbo a Alsius Rock para llegar a presenciar el funeral de la reina Nyah, Nala estaba profundamente agradecida y en eterna gratitud al saber que ella había dado su vida por su hijo, algo que jamás podría pagárselo… a excepción de cuidar a Fuli como su propia hija de ahora en adelante.

Todos los animales herbívoros trajeron flores únicas y diferentes de todos los tipos de todos los lugares lejanos del reino y las colocaron alrededor de todos los cuerpos de los felinos mostrando su respeto y su amor por ellos, algunos se quedaron rezando por ellos y pidiéndole a los reyes del pasado que los recibieran con un gran abrazo a todos los fallecidos. En especial a la reina Nyah.

Kopa por su parte, sabia dentro de si que la noticia llegaría a Pridelands y que sus padres no tardarían mucho en llegar por la noche a mostrar sus respetos hacia el viudo Rey y ante la fallecida Nyah, por lo que decidio despedirse de su hermano y de la guardia completa. Les explico sus motivos y ellos aceptaron sin oponer ninguna decisión, Kion estaba muy molesto con sus padres y al ver como hermano mayor, luego de que se despidiera de Nyah y de todos los cuerpos, se perdiera a lo lejos, en el horizonte, están solo nuevamente… dentro de si mismo recordó la historia de Taka y no pudo de evitar compararla con la de Kopa, su hermano no estaba yendo por el buen camino, pues sabía que su corazón estaba lleno de ira, rabia y resentimiento hacia Simba y Nala. En un futuro ayudaría a su hermano ser el mismo Kopa tranquilo y bueno como era desde un comienzo, pues el actual, por más que odiaba pensarlo, era cierto, su hermano era un asesino al matar a las tres hienas de una manera terrible.

Algun dia corregiré esto Kopa, es una promesa de hermano…

Mientras tanto, la mayoría de los felinos del reino se encontraban preparándose para la ceremonia de despedida para la noche, pues todos estaban buscando los materiales necesarios para iluminar la zona y adornar el lago con muchas flores y otros materiales. Uno de estos materiales, era uno altamente inflamable y solo se podía conseguir de un material especial, nunca antes habían hecho esto, todo fue idea de Selim quien ya, todo el mundo lo consideraba el chamán y el consejero leal del rey.

Este mismo se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia su hogar, cuando logro notar cierta figura amarilla detrás de su árbol, este se dirigió hacia su hogar y supo de inmediato que se trataba de Fuli recostada, tapando su rostro detrás del árbol. Selim se acercó aún más y se recostó detrás el árbol, podía oir los lamentos de la felina y esto le provoca mucha tristeza, la más afectada de todo esto era Fuli y Selim, al ser un chamán que podía entender perfectamente el sufrimiento animal, lo comprendía y sentía mucha empatía hacia ellas. Dio un fuerte suspiro y entablo una profunda conversación con ella. El sonido de la mini cascada y la cascada mayor provocaban un aire de tranquilidad en el ambiente.

Eso querido Fuli… deja salir todo ese dolor punzante que invade tu corazón y alma, llora todo lo que tu cuerpo te pida, eso no te hace débil, llorar está bien pues demuestra que somos seres vivos con sentimientos y que no somos omnipotentes, sino seres que pueden sufrir por otros… vamos cariño deja salir todo ese sufrimiento.

Selim… no puedo, es demasiado doloroso, perdí a mi madre una vez cuando me escape y ahora, la perdí para siempre, jamás poder volver a escuchar su dulce voz y sentir su cálido abrazo. Todo por mi maldita culpa – sollozo muy fuerte hasta que fue detenido fuertemente por un molesto Selim

¡No digas eso jamas Fuli! – luego se paro y se dirigio hacia ella y se sento a su delante, colocando su basto a un lado. – Perdon si te grite pero era necesario, pues nada de esto fue tu culpa y es muy malo maldecirte luego de lo que hizo tu madre por ti para mantenerte a salvo.

Nyah siempre te amo demasiado y dentro de ella no se podía perdonar el hecho de haberte perdido una vez y de evitar tu trágico destino con aquel tonto compromiso con Khamisi, ella durante todos los días de su vida, sin impórtale la condición del clima, de los peligros y demás factores, te busco sin descanso alguno por todos los rincones del reino e inclusive afuera del mismo, pasando por zonas altamente peligrosas y desconocidas para ella.

Luego de esto el mandril comenzó a dibujar la figura de Nyah con cuatro cachorros de Cheetahs a su costado, todos estaban sonriendo.

Cuando tu naciste Fuli, debido a un mal que posee tu padre, la mayoría de tus hermanos sufrieron una muerte prematura, pues no fueron lo suficiente fuerte y no se desarrollaron muy bien dentro del cuerpo de tu madre para vivir. La única sobreviviente fuiste tu… por eso tu madre te dijo al final que podría descansar en paz con tus tres hermanos. Ella los vio antes de morir, y yo también los vi, poseo el poder de ver a los muertos y pude ver como esos tres cachorritos estaban abrazando a tu madre antes de dar su último respiro. – Luego de esto seco las lágrimas de Fuli quien no paraba de brotar.

Ella demostró a todo el mundo, en especial ante aquellas felinas que fueron complices de la maldad de tu padre, que era la única felina que era capaz de perdonar y amar a su prójimo, por mas maligno que sea, Nyah era muy especial y una madre altamente maravillosa Fuli, tu llevas ese mismo don y características dentro de ti, pues tu naciste 90% con su esencia, el otro 10% es el de tu padre el cual se manifiesta cada vez que te enojas, pues saca el carácter duro y cruel de tu padre. Pero eso no quiere decir que seas como Farajir, no te hagas una idea equivocada.

Si… fue muy cruda y dura la escena, si… se que en el pasado le causaste dolor a tu madre por un zarpazo y luego con tu desaparecion y si, se que al final no pudiste pedirle perdón por todo lo que sucedió durante todos estos años, pues sabes dentro de ti que tu escapada fue el mayor sufrimiento de tu madre durante todos estos años… sufrimiento que nunca debio pasar debido a que ella nunca tuvo la culpa de nada, Farajir fue el que causo todo esto y ahora mismo ya esta pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, los reyes del pasado lo están castigando severamente. Pues lamentablemente el rey vivirá solo, sin ninguna felina, sin ningún mayordomo y sin nadie que le traiga comida, pues todo el reino estará enfadado con él por la muerte de la reina. El a partir de ahora se cuidara a sí mismo y sufrirá pesadillas por el resto de su vida con ver la muerte de tu madre en sus sueños… algo muy cruel pero que él se lo busco al final.

No quiero que el sufra… lo odio por todo lo que hizo, pero aun asi es mi padre, es el ser que me dio vida y que, en mi niñez, cuido mucho de mí con mucho amor… eso de las pesadillas y de ser odiado por todos es horrible, jamás le desearía algo asi por mas enojada que este… si lo que dices del 10%, entonces esa no soy yo, jamás seré como el, siempre seré como mi madre y respetare su amor y voluntad.

Lo sé pero la vida misma castiga la maldad de un animal, si haces algo malo, este te lo devuelve x3 y tu padre no fue una cerecita sobre el pastel que digamos, le fue infiel a tu madre por muchos años y la maltrato terriblemente, sin embargo, Nyah soporto todo esto, no porque sea una mujer sumisa y débil, ella no es esa clase de felina, sino porque en verdad, con toda su alma, amaba a tu padre y quería cambiar su corazón para el bien y no para el mal… y finalmente lo consiguió pero a un precio muy grande…

Su propia vida – susurro Fuli llorando

Así es, Farajir ahora entiende todo el amor sincero, puro y honesto que siempre le brindo Nyah y ahora mismo sufre por todo eso, tu padre cambio y se purifico finalmente, a pesar de que va a sufrir mucho durante toda su vida, sera un gran rey, uno muy honesto, humilde, cariñoso con todos y sobretodo tolerante. Aunque lidie con el odio de todos, hará lo posible porque Alsius Rock tenga un reinado de paz, pues tiene la intención de que Khamisi se convierta en el rey ya que tu estarás ligada a Kion por siempre, pues te convertirás en la madre de sus hijos y ambos vivirán muy felices… créeme, Khamisi no querrá ocupar ese puesto pues no lo desea, solo quiere ser el líder del reino pero tu padre, al no tener descendiente y al saber que tu no querrás ocupar el trono, Khamisi lo terminara ocupado finalmente y veo en él, un futuro maravilloso, todo gracias a Kion quien lo salvo de la maldad de su padre…

Fuli se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, Selim acaricio suavemente su mejilla y limpio sus lágrimas, ella de pronto no aguanto más y abrazo a Selim como si fuera su propia familia, Selim correspondió el abrazo y le susurro en el oído, ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sé que duele mucho corazón, pero si hay algo que debes saber, es que tu llegada a este lugar sano por completo a Nyah y la hiciste vivir un maravilloso momento la noche que le diste un cálido abrazo, pues ella extrañaba mucho recibir ese amor viniendo de ti. Ella es una madre fabulosa, cariñosa y muy esplendida, gracias a ella, todas las felinas la respetan profundamente y tomaran su legado para seguir adelante y si – Selim no pudo evitar llorar al recordar la imagen de Nyah, también le dolía mucho la muerte de la reina, Fuli se impresiono al ver al mandril llorar de esa manera – Tu madre nunca nos va a abandonar, ¿sabes porque? Porque cuando alguien se sacrifica por los demás y muere en el acto, esa máxima prueba de amor se expande como una onda expansiva había todos aquellos que la presenciaron y parte de su alma y amor se fusiona con nuestras almas, ósea, tu madre vive en el corazón de todos nosotros, pues todos presenciamos su sacrificio y parte de su alma se fusiono a la nuestra, ahora mismo tu no la puedes ver, pero yo la estoy viendo ahora mismo, está frotando su rostro contra el tuyo en este preciso momento.

Fuli comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte al escuchar, dentro de si sentía algo cálido en su rostro y sabía que era el espíritu de su madre consolándola desde el más halla.

Por eso Fuli, no sufras en vano, pues tu madre también sufrirá mucho al ver como su pequeña cachorra, su pequeña cheetah adolescente y su futura reina, como sucumbe ante la tristeza… recuerda, ella vive en ti y… - por un momento paro y vio el espíritu de Nyah a su costado, ella simplemente le sonrió mientras desaparecía lentamente – tendrás la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que deseas en el campo de los ancestros, Kion sera el encargado de que eso ocurra, pero en su debido momento… por ahora ya no llores Fuli, sonríe y mira hacia el futuro con una mirada decidida asi como lo hizo tu madre, todos tus amigos te están esperando y no querrás verlos sufrir al verte en este estado, sobre todo a Kion quien en este mismo momento, se está tratando de romper la cabeza de saber cómo consolarte, pues no tiene la empatía suficiente para poder ayudarte – luego de esto se separó de la felina y se dirigio hacia el borde la cascada y se sentó a ver el reino.

Ve y habla con él, si es posible abrázalo y bésalo, él es tu prometido y es el león que vivirá a tu lado el resto de tu vida, cuidándote y protegiéndote de todo, al igual que tú, que lo protegerás y lo cuidaras, ambos son mejores amigos y ahora serán esposos en un futuro. Ve Fuli y no olvides mis palabras, Nyah vive en ti y siempre estará a tu lado, no lo olvides nunca pequeña princesa.

Selim… gracias por todas tus palabras, en verdad eres igual que Rafiki o hasta un poco mejor… en mi opinión eres como un angel, no sabría que habría sido de nosotros si no te hubiéramos conocido…

Ve Fuli y has lo que te dije, tus amigos te necesitas – dijo esto sin ver a Fuli, ella se retiro de lugar y lo dejo solo, el mandril estaba sufriendo fuertemente la muerte de la reina, a tal punto de que lloro sangre al igual que Farajir, al recordar su ultimo dialogo con ella, la vio tan decidida y tan tranquila que no podía creer que todo terminara de una manera tan cruel y dolorosa.

Reina Nyah… sin duda usted es una maravillosa felina y dudo mucho que alguien de todos los reinos existentes en África pueda superar su sacrificio y amor…

 **Mientras tanto con la guardia del león, en la misma cueva que durmieron todos**

Todos se encontraban hablando de lo que harían en los siguientes días, todos estaban muy triste y lo que mas les preocupaba era Fuli, sin embargo, no dejaron de pensar que posiblemente Simba y Nala vendrían en la noche para darle la despedida final a todos los fallecidos y a la reina Nyah. Allí Ono y Bunga le pidieron a Kion que se tranquilizara, pues ellos sabían todo respecto a Kopa y de la ira que sentia su líder en ese momento.

Lo siento chicos pero ahora mismo odio a mi propia madre… pónganse a pensar en esto y díganme si estoy equivocado, pero la princesa Nyah, según los rumores de muchos animales y felinos, buscaba todos los días a Fuli sin descanso alguno, sin importarle la hostilidad del clima y del peligro que corria. Nunca dejaba de hacerlo, pues nunca perdió las esperanzas… ahora díganme, ¿Nala hizo lo mismo por Kopa? a mi parecer no porque lo dio por muerto en un instante y el hecho de que ocultara su nombre en todo el reino me parece que fue la cosa más estúpida que hizo con Simba como reyes, ella jamas se igualara a Nyah, quien resultó ser una maravillosa madre ejemplar y cariñosa… Nala jamas podrá igual eso por más que intente, pues ya pasaron los años y Kopa ya está muy herido sentimentalmente por eso, jamas se lo va a perdonar y creo que yo tampoco, tanto yo como Kiara jamas se los perdonaremos a ambos… - susurro Kion con un rostro muy molesto, la impotencia y rabia que sentia en ese momento era indescriptible.

Lo sabemos Kion pero… aun asi son tus padres, no puedes odiarlos por eso – dijo Bunga tratando de calmar a su mejor amigo.

No puedo Bunga, entiende, aun no notas la diferencia entre Nala y Nyah… ¿acaso su sacrificio no es el perfecto ejemplo de mis palabras para ti? – dijo Kion aún más molesto, Bunga solo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Kion entiendo cómo te sientes… - dijo Ono pero fue interrumpido por Kion

NO, NO LO SABES ONO, NUNCA TUVISTE UN HERMANO QUE VOLVIO DE LA MUERTE Y UNA MADRE DESPREOCUPADA COMO LA MIA – esta vez Kion estaba enfurecido, Ono mantuvo la compostura a pesar del tremendo grito, no tenía miedo pues sus palabras eran sinceras y honestas.

Si tienes razón, nunca la tuve y sé que Nyah nunca se igualara a nuestras madres y también se que no tengo un hermano desaparecido… pero ellos debieron tener una buena razón para ocultar la existencia de Kopa, no los estoy defendiendo, porque también me parece terrible lo que han hecho, pero todo debe tener su "porque", te recomiendo que antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas, primero hables con ellos en privado y que te digan todo lo que en realidad paso, es mi consejo Kion, tómalo o déjalo, ya depende de ti – dijo Ono molesto mientras se disponía a volar lejos de la cueva

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Kion sin ver a Ono, este solo rodeo los ojos y no dijo nada.

Todos estaban muy alterados por la muerte de Nyah, en especial Kion quien no se lo perdonaba para nada, tuvo la oportunidad de salvarla pero el miedo, la sensación de que iba a morir lo domino por completo y no pudo hacer nada al final. Bunga decidio salir e ir a pasear un rato, Kion no pregunto pues sabía que él también estaba afectado y molesto por lo que paso, el león poco a poco se arrepintió por haberse enfurecido con ambos.

Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte Kion, no los culpo, se enojaron contigo no porque te culparan por la muerte de la madre de Fuli, sino por tu conducta respecto a tus padres… dales un poco de tiempo, ellos son tus mejores amigos al igual que yo y nunca te dejaran solo, solo necesitan despejar su mente un poco – dijo Beshte mientras se incorporaba – Ire a la laguna, ire a ayudar a los felinos a adornar todo el lugar antes de la noche, si me disculpas Kion.

No te preocupes Beshte… ve y ten cuidado – susurro Kion con los ojos cerrados y las orejas bajas. El hipopótamo se alejó y vio que al costado de la cueva se encontraba Fuli recostada, había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado pero Besthe no dijo nada, solo intercambio miradas con ella y se fue hacia la laguna.

Fuli antes de entrar escucho como Kion comenzaba a llorar fuertemente y estar muy agitado, dentro de su mente pasaba una y otra vez la escena del accidente de la roca y la muerte de Nyah, no se podía perdonar por haber dejado que mataran a la madre de su prometida delante de sus ojos y sin que él pudiera hacer nada, de pronto lanzo un fuerte golpe contra el suelo con su pata rota, no le importo en lo absoluto si esta se rompía en mil pedazos, la ira y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento era tan fuerte que se sentía como el peor líder que tuvo Pridelands, de que servía ser líder si no podía salvar a alguien.

¡MALDICION! – estuvo a punto de lanzar un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, esta vez con la fuerza suficiente para destruir toda su protección hasta que Fuli la detuvo con todas sus fuerzas y detuvo su golpe, Kion quería golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas y forcejeo bastante con la cheetah.

Kion ya detente, vas a fracturar tu pata aún más… vas a sufrir mucho si lo haces – dijo Fuli tratando de detenerlo. – Por favor detente

NOOO, TE FALLE, DEJE QUE MURIERA TU MADRE Y POR MI MALDITA CULPA ESTAS PAGANDO EL PRECIO POR MI ESTUPIDEZ, NO ME VOY A DETENER, ESE SUFRIMIENTO TUYO NO SE COMPARARA AL QUE SENTIRE EN MI PATA, SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ – grito Kion cada vez más furioso.

Si te rompes la pata y te veo sufrir… en verdad me romperás el corazón y me lastimaras en serio, realmente quieres eso, ¿que sufra aún más? – Kion se detuvo en seco y respiro rápidamente, estaba muy agitado por el esfuerzo empleado, Fuli al ver que ya no haría esa tontería, lo soltó y ambos respiraron fuertemente. Kion comenzó susurrar unas palabras mientras las lágrimas caían fuertemente de su rostro.

Lo siento… lo siento Fuli… lo siento mucho – susurro Kion sintiendo una enorme impotencia y rabia contra sí mismo, de tan solo recordar la sonrisa de la reina lo hacía sentir peor. – Soy una mierda como líder y protector, no pude salvar a tu madre, debí ser yo quien se pusiera en su lugar y no ella… maldición, reina Nyah porque hizo eso, no tenía por qué sacrificarse de esa manera – sollozo aún más fuerte, Fuli se quedó en silencio viendo como Kion sufría mucho.

Y no solo es eso, resulta que Nala no es nada en comparación a tu madre Fuli, abandono fácilmente a mi hermano y borro su existencia de todo Pridelands, porque no le hicieron un tributo en su supuesta muerte… no sé, algo como dibujos rupestres o algo más, Rafiki pudo haberlo hecho pero no lo hizo, eso es lo que más rabia me da de todo esto. Quisiera que mi madre fuera igual a la tuya, pues Nyah demostró ser una verdadera madre… buscándote todos los días sin parar y sufriendo mucho... ahora no sé qué pensar de ellos, tengo miedo de que Kopa tome el camino de Scar, pues ya dio sus primeros pasos asesinando a Shenzi, Banzai y Ed.

Solo soy un tonto león que dejo que una maravillosa alma diera su vida por él, provocando el sufrimiento de la felina que más amo en todo el mundo, soy un pésimo líder y un pésimo compañero. – dijo mientras se recostaba al suelo en posición fetal con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento sintió que Fuli rodeaba su cuerpo alrededor del suyo y lamia cariñosamente la mejilla de Kion y ronroneaba, ella también estaba llorando pero por otra razón.

Sabes algo Kion, sigo pensando que el destino nos unió por una razón en particular y ahora me doy cuenta del porque… tu eres muy amable y tomas toda la responsabilidad como un verdadero rey, no como un líder, sino como Rey y eso te hace igual a Simba… tú me salvaste de la soledad y de la tristeza cuando me dijiste que me amabas en el campo de los ancestros… desde ese día fui muy feliz y a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora, no te odio ni nada de eso, ni deberías odiarte a ti mismo, mi madre decidió sacrificarse por voluntad propia, no porque seamos débiles y hayamos estado en esa situación crítica, ella lo hizo para que nosotros podamos seguir su legado y ser muy felices juntos. Te amo Kion y nunca te dejare solo, eres diferente a Simba y a Farajir, pues tu muestras una lealtad suprema hacia mí y sé que no me harás daño siéndome infiel, a pesar de que las leyes de un rey dicta que él siempre debe aparearse con todas las hembras del reino, si tu llegaras a ser el rey de Pridelands, sé que no cumplirías esa ley, es mas, hasta la revocarías por completo por ser muy despreciable, pues no sirve de nada tener una pareja si esa ley te obliga a ser infiel a tu esposa. – le dio un beso en su frente mientras derramaba una lagrima en el rostro de Kion, el al sentirla, acaricio la mejilla de Fuli.

Entiendo como debes sentirse y de lo mal que debe estar sintiéndose Kopa en este momento, pero Simba y Nala son buenos padres, son mejores que Farajir y eso dice mucho de ellos, siempre te cuidaron mucho al igual que Kiara y tal vez Simba y Nala no sean los padres perfectos y se hayan descuidado contigo ¿pero recuerdas lo que el menciono antes de que partiéramos? – Kion comenzó a recordar…

 **Con simba**

"¿Kion? ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?"

"Sé que durante lo largo de estos meses no fui un buen padre contigo, deje que mis deberes como rey te apartaran y te sintieras rechazado"

"Pero te prometo que una vez que regreses, todo será diferente, jugaremos juntos, daremos paseos en familia y hare todos mis deberes con más rapidez para así poder compartir más tiempo de calidad contigo"

"Papá…"

"Recuerda usar toda tu sabiduría, piensa muy bien en las decisiones que vas a tomar, en ti recae la vida de todos tus compañeros y para finalizar, recuerda que todo lo fácil no es la mejor opción en algunas ocasiones, puesto que pueden tener un gran riesgo"

"Te amo hijo, recuérdalo siempre, regresa sano y salvo"

"Yo también te quiero Papá, no te preocupes, volveremos sanos y salvos en un parpadeo"

 **Con Nala**

"Mi pequeño cachorro ya es todo un adulto"

"Cuídate mucho Kion, te estaremos esperando ansiosamente"

"No te preocupes, llegaremos lo más rápidamente posible y volveremos cuando menos lo esperes"

 **En la realidad**

Ellos dos se preocuparon por ti y de alguna manera se dieron cuenta del error que estaban cometiendo contigo, dentro de sí mismos, saben que la muerte de Kopa para ellos significo un golpe muy profundo, cuando los padres ven morir a sus hijos cachorros, son los que sufren más… es posible que decidieran olvidar lo de Kopa para no sufrir más… si mi madre sufrió cuando yo partí, imagínate lo que debió sentir Nala al enterarse de la muerte de su hijo… no crees que de las dos, ¿Nala fue la que más sufrió?

Eso parece… pero – fue interrumpido por Fuli colocando su pata en los labios del felino

Ya sé lo que dirás, del porque no se molestaron en buscarlo por todos estos años… Kion, Kopa está a punto de cruzar la adultez y tú y yo hemos crecido gracias a la magia del campo de los ancestros y de la marca de la guardia del león, ambos seguimos siendo cachorros desde una perspectiva muy diferente. Claro, al llegar a este lugar, comenzamos a madurar aceptando nuestros errores, como cuando acepte mi error al abandonar y tratar de manera cruel a Khamisi, y tú lo hiciste cuando le dijiste esas palabras al grupo de Khamisi a la hora de salvar a los animales atrapados, sin olvidar lo que debiste haber vivido en esa cueva tu solo y finalmente tu batalla final contra nuestro renacido amigo… ambos hemos madurado psicológicamente a lo largo de estos días, pero Kopa ya es un adulto, solo le faltan algunos días para serlo… - luego de esto miro a Kion y el vio sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas – Cuando tu no nacías ni tampoco Kiara, quien no dice que ellos hayan buscado desesperadamente a Kopa a lo largo de todas esas semanas, puede que lo hayan hecho por años hasta que tu finalmente hayas nacido y ellos hayan perdido las esperanzas con el… lo que quiero decir es que Simba y Nala no son malos padres, ellos te aman mucho y sé que cuando se enteren de que Kopa esté vivo, estarán muy felices y en paz. En especial Nala al ver que su primer hijo está sano y salvo.

Quisiera creer eso Fuli pero Kopa los odia a muerte, después de ver la muerte de Nyah, ya se convenció a si mismo de que Nala es la peor madre que ha tenido en toda su vida, a la única que considera madre es a la leona que le salvo la vida y es posible que jamás quiera volver a ver a Simba y a Nala… además, de lo que estoy seguro es que Nala, Sarabi, Uru y todas las madres de Pridelands y de otros reinos jamas podrán superar a la tuya en términos de amor, pureza y sacrificio. Sin duda tuviste una madre maravillosa Fuli, una que amo a su esposo sin importarle los maltratos y yo la deje morir… no pude hacer nada para salvarla de esas hienas y eso es algo que jamas me lo voy a perdonar, cuando ella me salvo de la ira de tu padre y nos dio comida… mi corazón se hace mil pedazos. Lo gentil y tierna que era y lo maravillosa que hubiera sido si se convertia en abuela de nuestros cachorros… me hubiera encantado de todo corazón que ella fuera la primera en cargarlos – Kion lloro aún más fuerte, esta vez sintiendo mucho dolor en su pecho hasta el punto de creer que le iba a explotar, Fuli le dio un beso en sus labios y también derramo una lagrima, ambas lagrimas se fusionaron formaron una especie de corazón y cayó encima de la pata de ambos.

Yo también lo hubiera querido de esa manera, que ella sea la abuela de nuestros cachorros pero sé que ella igual los va a ver, porque ella no murió, solo trascendió a otro plano y sigue a nuestro lado, abrazándonos y consolándonos… solo sé que Nala, cuando se entere de lo que hizo mi madre, reflexionara mucho al respecto y es posible que quiera buscar a Kopa nuevamente… ¿no se te ocurrió eso verdad?

Kion se levantó de golpe y miro incrédulo a Fuli quien lo veía con una sonrisa cariñosa

¿De verdad crees que eso llegue a pasar?

Todo es posible, si mi padre se convirtió en un rey muy bueno ahora… quien dice que no sucederá lo mismo con tus padres, es más, es posible que cambien su manera de ver el mundo nuevamente y se vuelvan mejores reyes.

Espero que eso se convierta en realidad… si mis padres cambian de esa manera, no me enojare con ellos, es tal y como dijo Ono… ahora comprendo lo que quizo decir, de que no sacara conclusiones erradas después de todo… gracias Fuli, en serio eres igual de maravillosa que tu madre – dijo Kion dándole un fuerte abrazo, ella lo correspondió con un beso en su mejilla

Por algo soy tu pareja Kion, recuerda que siempre que estes triste, me tienes a mi lado para poder reconfortarte….

Veo que porfin te diste cuenta de mis palabras Kion – susurro Ono en la espalda de ambos, a su costado estaba Bunga y Besthe.

¿Muchachos en que momento llegaron? – pregunto Kion secándose las lagrimas

Siempre estuvimos aquí Kion, jamás abandonaríamos a nuestro líder, era necesario que entendieras por las malas toda la situación y de que no eres culpable de nada, puedes estar tranquilo, ninguno de nosotros está molesto contigo, estamos más bien muy aliviados y contentos de que estés mejor.

Así es, esta noche podrás hablar con tus padres cuando vengan a despedirse de la madre de Fuli y de los demás felinos, por ahora será mejor que descansemos, pues no hemos dormido nada desde tu batalla con Khamisi. Todos estamos muy agotados… es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Si, es lo mejor que pueden hacer muchachos, pero antes debo decirles algo a todos ustedes antes de que partan al mundo de los sueños.

Bunga y Ono saltaron fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de Selim, este solo se rio de su reaccion al verlos tan agitados.

¡Hapana! Selim por un momento pareciste un fantasma – dijo Ono muy nervioso – Un momento… Bunga, ¿acaso acabas de asustarte?

¿Quién yo? Para nada, solo me tomo por sorpresa y me hice el asustado – de pronto Fuli mordio suavemente el hombro de Bunga haciéndolo saltar por el susto.

Pues si Bunga, si que lo haces muy bien – dijo Fuli riéndose al ver a Bunga tan asustado

Oigan esto no es gracioso – dijo el tejón un poco nervioso y molesto.

Parece ser que la marca solo funciona en momentos serios… quien lo diría – dijo Besthe entrando a la cueva y recostándose a un lado de esta.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención muchachos, de hecho vengo a hablar de algo de suma importancia con ustedes, solo nos quedan unas horas antes del anochecer así que seré directo. Quiero que todos se sienten y se acomoden porque esto durara un buen rato. Es una propuesta y les revelare el origen de la magia del Rugido de los ancestros.

¿El origen del rugido de los ancestros? – preguntaron todos muy incrédulos al escuchar lo que dijo Selim, todos tomaron asiento, Kion y Fuli estaban recostados, uno encima del otro, la cabeza de Fuli estaba encima de la de Kion y ambos se ronroneaban profundamente, dándose amor y paz mutua.

Selim se sentó con su bastón, hizo algo que nadie imaginaria, al dar 3 golpes en la entrada de la cueva, una pared comenzó a levantarse del suelo hasta tapar toda la cueva, habían unos pequeños agujeros en la misma para que el aire no se acabara pero el sol no penetraba por lo que todos se quedaron a oscuras.

Ahora escúchenme muchachos, esto que les revelare ahora quedara entre nosotros y NO DEBE SER REVELADO A NADIE MAS, solo se lo podrán decir a los siguientes animales… a Asha y a Kopa, y al resto de la descendencia de todos ustedes. – dijo el mandril para sorpresa de los miembros pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, el mandril continuo, con su bastón golpeo el techo de la cueva y comenzó a dibujarse la forma de la marca de la guardia del león junto a todas las marcas de todos los líderes de todos los reinos, algunas eran de una pantera, jaguar, tigre, cheetah, puma, entre otras especies.

Verán, todas esas marcas que ven arriba de ustedes, pertenece a los actuales líder de todos los reinos existentes en toda áfrica, como pueden ver, solo 6 en total y esto ocurre por una razón son 6 felinos de distintas especies que lograron obtener este poder ancestral, pero todos provienen de una misma.

Con un fuerte golpe de su bastón, todas las marcas se fusionaron con la marca de Kion y esta tomo la forma de un león completo, la marca de los 5 miembros de la cueva comenzó a brillar levemente.

Hace muchos siglos atrás, solo existía un solo reino en áfrica y su nombre era Pridelands, su hogar actual. En esa época existían 6 felinos: Una pantera, un león, un cheetah, un puma, un tigre y leopardo. En ese tiempo, todos postularon para ser el rey de Pridelands pero el rey al ver que aquellos felinos tenían un sentido de la competencia muy fuerte, pensó que si eligia a alguno de ellos, el resto haría lo posible por matar al elegido. Pero había un detalle, los 6 felinos se amaban profundamente, 3 eran machos y 3 eran hembras y todos se querían como hermanos, era una relación hermosa. Entonces el rey se le ocurrió una idea.

Luego de esto el mandril golpeo la marca del león y esta comenzó a brillar aún más, hasta dibujar un paisaje, Kion y Fuli se quedaron pasmados al ver qué lugar era ese, era el campo de los ancestros. El resto de la guardia se quedó emocionada y sorprendida ante lo que veian, era un espectáculo visual mejor de lo que les mostro Rafiki en el pasado.

Este lugar se llama el campo de los ancestros y posee un aura diferente al resto de todos los lugares existentes en la tierra, pues este lugar, junto al famoso triangulo de las bermudas, junto a las pirámides de Egipto y a la antartida, comparte una alineación fija en toda la tierra, quizás no conozcan ningúno de estos lugares pero son sitios muy importantes y llenos de un aura mágica en toda la tierra. Los reyes del pasado me contaron sobre esto… ahora con el tema.

Dio un fuerte golpe hacia el suelo y todos vieron como de la tierra comenzaban a brotar la figura tridimensional de los 6 felinos, todos comenzaron a jugar entre si, moviéndose por el cuerpo de Kion, Fuli, Ono, Besthe y Bunga. Todos se quedaron quietos al ver como se divertían aquellas figuras, de pronto todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia el techo, de un gran salto se fusionaron al paisaje del campo de los ancestros y comenzaron a correr por todo ese lugar.

El rey, quien fue muy benevolente y muy sabio, no quería que esa relación tan maravillosa entre hermanos se terminara, pues amaba mucho a los 6 felinos, a tal grado de considerarlos sus hijos e hijas. Por eso les puso una prueba, debían pasar un mes entero en el campo de los ancestros y sobrevivir a toda costa durante ese tiempo.

Luego dio un fuerte golpe en el techo y los felinos comenzaron a comportarse de manera agresiva. Todos estaban aislados pero el león trataba de hablar con sus hermanos pero ninguno lo escuchaba, provocando tristeza en el felino.

Como pueden ver, con el pasar del tiempo, todos los hermanos comenzaron a tratarse de manera hostil y desagradable, pero el león no hizo lo mismo, de los 6, él era igual a Nyah, muy puro y bondadoso con sus hermanos, a tal grado que ya no le importaba el trono, solo quería que sus hermanos estuvieran juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Luego de esto dio un fuerte golpe en el techo y de pronto vio como el león se encontraba muy lastimados pero sus hermanos estaban muy furiosos y cada vez más alejados.

El león había parado con su propio cuerpo, las fuertes peleas entre sus hermanos hasta quedar sumamente lastimado, solo quedaban 5 dias para que se cumpliera el mes, pero cuando llego el dia final. El león dijo las siguientes palabras: No olviden su experiencia y murió al momento de caer encima del lago.

Dio tres golpes y la imagen cambio, ahora todos los felinos estaban rodeando el cuerpo del león cerca del lago, todos se encontraban llorando profundamente al ver el cuerpo muerto de su hermano, todos le pedían disculpas y perdón por haber sido unos completos estúpidos.

Todos al ver la muerte de su hermano, todos se sintieron muy triste y desconsolados, se habían transformados en unos mounstros debido a la sed de poder, y el león, al ser el hermano menor de todos. Sufrió por todo esto, sin embargo, el rey desde la cima de una de las montañas que rodeaba el campo de los ancestros presencio todo esto. Todas las lágrimas y el dolor de sus hermanos fue tan duro que jamas se lo perdonarían. En ese ese instante algo ocurrio.

Selim golpeo el techo y lo que todos vieron a continuación los dejo conmovidos, todos felinos colocaron sus patas encima del hombro del fallecido león y llorando ofrecieron sus vidas para que el león viviera nuevamente. En ese instante el león y todos los felinos comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

Todos los felinos comprendieron que las guerras y el odio no solucionaban nada, todos vieron su error a través de la muerte de su hermano, y cuando el león revivió, todos estaban en paz y alegres, ya no les importaba el trono, solo querían vivir en paz en ese momento. En ese preciso momento, en el hombro de todos se formaron las respectivas marcas de sus especies. Este fue el origen del rugido de los ancestros. El campo de los ancestros, al ver la muestra de amor suprema por parte de todos al ofrecer su vida a cambio de la del león, les otorgo ese poder místico, para que fueran los guardianes de todo lo que es justo y correcto.

Increible… - dijo Ono viendo como todos los felinos estaban en paz y llorando de felicidad al ver a su hermano con vida.

¿En verdad sucedió esto? – pregunto Fuli muy sorprendida al ver la emotiva escena

Sip, todo esto ocurrio hace siglos. – Luego de esto dio 6 golpes encima de cada felino y todo el panorama cambio.

Se veía el mapa actual de africa y en cada parte del mismo, se encontraba cada marca de los 6 felinos.

Los hermanos hicieron un pacto de amor al recibir este don, que pase lo que pase, todos se amarían y habría paz y amor entre sus reinos, pues el rey acepto al león como el nuevo rey de Pridelands y sus hermanos se alegraron mucho por el, en ese instante, todos emprendieron sus respectivos caminos y todos formaron sus propios reinos, gracias al rugido de los ancestros, todos se convirtieron en líderes y finalmente todos se convirtieron en rey. Los reinos actuales son: Pridelands de los leones, Tenkai Rock de las panteras, Alsius Rock, el hogar de los cheetahs, Ignis Rock el hogar de los leopardos, Vesper Rock el hogar de los tigres y Murdock Rock el hogar de los pumas.

Luego de esto golpeo el suelo fuertemente que hizo eco en todo el lugar y vieron como las 6 marcas formaron una fila vertical y en cada figura, a su derecha, comenzaban a salir todos los portadores de la marcas, eran muchísimos, tanto así que llenaron toda la cueva de puras figuras de todas las especies. Luego de esto, todo dejo de brillar y solo quedaron en la pared las 6 marcas de los felinos, al costado de ella aparecieron las figuras de los 5 miembros de la guardia del León y en la de Alsius aparecieron Khamisi con los jaguares.

Actualmente cada reino tiene su respectivo líder y portador de la marca, solo un felino quien porte la marca, es capaz de salvar de la oscuridad a otro felino portador de la marca, en tu caso Kion, salvaste a Khamisi de un destino horrible.

Luego de esto golpeo el techo y se mostraron la evolución definitiva de cada marca, todas formaban las figuras de las 6 especies de los felinos, la actual marca que todos tienen a excepción de Fuli, quien aún no había desarrollado su marca. Y al costado de la guardia del león, apareció la figura de Kopa, todas las figuras de los 5 miembros rodearon la figura del león y se fusionaron en ella, volviéndola brillante.

Kion, Fuli, Ono, Besthe, Bunga, ahora mismo les propondré algo que marcara el destino de Kopa para siempre, como podrán deducirlo, Kopa será el siguiente portador de la marca de la guardia del león y sus hijos de todos ustedes serán los futuros miembros de esa misma guardia. Y no solo es eso, Kopa será el primer felino en toda la historia en lograr dominar la quinta forma definitiva del rugido de los ancestros, pues el destino que a él le depara sera muy difícil y requerirá de la ayuda de todos ustedes… en él depende la vida de todos nosotros, la de Kiara, la de Kovu, la de todos los reinos, pues próximamente sucederá un evento histórico en toda áfrica y solamente Kopa junto a su nuevos aliados serán capaces de evitarlo.

Luego de esto dio un último golpe al suelo, pero fuertemente a tal punto de romper su bastón, todos se asustaron mucho, pero vieron como todo el lugar comenzó a llenarse de dibujos de todos los leones que portaron la marca del león. Todos estaban detrás de Kopa, inclusive la imagen de Kion.

Verán el rugido de los ancestros, a medida que va pasando de generación a generación se va volviendo más fuerte y una parte del alma de los portadores se queda plasmada en la magia de la marca, cuando uno utiliza el rugido de los ancestros, invoca la fuerza de todos los portadores y lo manifiesta a través de un gran rugido, por eso mismo el cielo toma la forma de los leones, porque fueron los antiguos portadores y están prestando su fuerza. La magia de la marca es muy inteligente y sabe cuándo se utiliza su poder tanto para el bien como para el mal.

La quinta forma definitiva del rugido de los ancestros se llama Roars for Everyone, un rugido para todos y consiste en acumular la fuerza de todos los portadores en el cuerpo del felino y volverlo muy rápido, muy fuerte y muy inteligente por cuestión de unos segundos, pues actualmente el cuerpo de un león no es capaz de soportar toda esa presión, además de que esto conlleva un gran riesgo. Es algo que ningún felino pudo dominar y es algo que tu no podras dominar Kion, pues ya tienes suficiente con los 4 metodos que aprendiste a lo largo de tu vida.

Está bien… ¿pero cuál es ese riesgo al usar el Roars for Everyone? – pregunto Kion algo asustado al ver el destino que le deparara a su hermano.

Es simple… por cada minuto que pase en ese estado, cada año de su vida se reducirá, si lo usa por 30 segundos, 30 años de vida perderá el portador, por eso es la quinta forma definitiva, es tan poderosa que exige el 200% del cuerpo del individuo arrebatándoles años de vida.

¡ESO NO! – grito Kion muy enfurecido – Kopa ya sufrió lo suficiente como para que pongas en sus patas semejante poder y semejante destino… merece ser feliz y lo menos que quiero es que pierda años de su vida por ese estúpido poder.

Eso es algo que ni tu ni yo, ni nadie puede detener, desde que Kopa nació, los portadores de la marca lo eligieron a él para esta misión, por eso tuvo ese trágico destino en su infancia, fue una prueba de los portadores para que Kopa sintiera una parte de la maldad que hay en este mundo y que nunca se vuelva un ser perverso, pero viendo cómo van las cosas, su vida está decayendo poco a poco Kion… solo ustedes pueden ayudarlo, solo pueden salvarlo de semejante destino.

Luego de esto dio un último golpe en el suelo con su mano y se vio la imagen de Kopa, al costado de ella había un cachorro de oso y estaba una garza, la silueta de una leopona, un hipopótamo y finalmente la figura de un tigre blanco.

Si logran ayudar a Kopa a afrontar su destino, les prometo que él no morirá ni perderá sus años de vida, él debe aprender a usar la quinta forma definitiva, ya que al hacerlo, finalmente el ciclo de la marca llegara a su fin y el rugido de los ancestros dejara de existir, Kion tu eres el penúltimo portador junto al resto de los portadores de las demás marcas, Khamisi es el penúltimo también. No es ninguna coincidencia que nosotros nos hayamos encontrado en aquella cascada, todo tiene un propósito Kion… así que les propondré lo siguiente y espero que lo mediten bien porque esta noche necesito saber su respuesta muchachos, solo ustedes son capaces de salvar a Kopa de su destino.

¿Desean quedarse 5 años a entrenar conmigo con todo lo relacionado a sus habilidades, aprender mejor el tema de la marca y de ser los miembros de la guardia del león y finalmente aprender la manera de enseñarle a Kopa a usar el Roar for Everyone? – dijo el mandril mientras la imagen desaparecía y todos se quedaron a oscuras, lentamente la pared que cubría la entrada comenzaba a caer lentamente. Rápidamente se levantó Selim y los miro por última vez.

Perdonen si los puse en esta situación tan complicada, aun sabiendo que estamos de luto por la reina Nyah y los fallecidos de la batalla pero es necesario que comprendan que Kopa, esta destino a algo grande. Él se reunirá con los últimos 5 portadores de la marca y regresaran lo que el campo de los ancestros les concedió, pues al parecer la naturaleza misma ya no quiere que sea utilizado por fines malignos, como lo fue en el caso de Scar y Khamisi y otros tiranos más que hubieron en los otros reinos mencionados, la muerte de la reina Nyah fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora mismo la naturaleza y los portadores están molestos por todo lo que acaba de suceder. Por eso vine a advertirles sobre esto muchachos, solo ustedes pueden solucionar este problema, lo siento mucho… ahora descansen, fue un dia muy duro y difícil.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir en ese mismo momento, lo que les pidió Selim era demasiado para ellos, pues implicaría alejarse de sus familias por 5 largos años y entrenar duramente.

No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, ni yo misma me lo creo, pero creo que tiene razón Selim, si Kopa está por los mismos pasos de Scar, entonces debemos salvarlo, aun asi si eso mismo lo pone por su nuevo destino con el tema de la marca y de los portadores…

No… me negare a eso rotundamente, me importa un platano el destino, los portadores, la marca, todo eso, no dejare que mi hermano sufra nuevamente.

Kion parece que no has entendido todo lo que dijo Selim, esto es realmente serio y más aún cuando dijo que todos aquí… no solo nosotros, TODOS los reinos estarán en un peligro tremendo, ¿acaso quieres ver a tu hermana morir? ¿A nuestros padres morir, a nuestros… hijos morir?

Creo que tienes la razón Fuli… cuando escuche que la muerte de tu madre fue la gota que derramo el vaso, quiere decir que el campo de los ancestros está a punto de reclamar lo que es suyo al ver como la maldad utilizo su poder para hacer daño a todo el mundo. Tu madre fue una cheetah muy pura y buena de corazón, y creo que los portadores y la marca ya no desean que se pierdan vidas asi… - susurro Bunga para sorpresa de todos, sin duda ya había llegado a la madures y a la adolescencia, solo faltaba su cuerpo.

Kion piénsalo bien, es tu hermano después de todo, si no aceptamos esto, se convertirá en el siguiente Scar… ¿quieres que eso pase? ¿Que tu hermano condene aún más su alma a la oscuridad?

A pesar de que eso signifique que nos alejemos de nuestra familia por 5 largos años… es algo que debemos aceptar, si queremos salvar la vida de Kopa y la de todos nosotros, y la de todos los reinos… - dijo Besthe muy serio

Kion camino de un lugar a otro pensando y pensando, toda la informacion era demasiado para él, Fuli se levantó y lo detuvo.

Tranquilo Kion… ya verás que todo saldrá bien, tu hermano será feliz si logramos ayudarlo de esta manera, después de todo el merece esa felicidad, si el destino lo escogió para una tarea tan importante… entonces quiere decir que es más fuerte que todos nosotros, inclusive el león más fuerte de todas las generaciones de Pridelands. Con el hecho de haber sobrevivido ante ese intento de asesinato por parte de Zira, dice mucho de su fuerza y sus resistencias.

Lo se Fuli y lo se muchachos… pero no quiero que mi hermano gaste años de su vida usando esa técnica tan mortífera… solo deseo que sea feliz y viva su vida como es debido, asi como la estamos viviendo tu y yo Fuli… - susurro Kion algo triste, pero ella le dio un abrazo – Y lo sera, no tengas dudas de eso.

Sera mejor que nos recostemos y descansemos muchachos, esta noche tendremos que decirle sobre esto a Simba y a Nala… - recomendó Bunga muy serio mientras se recostaba a un lado.

Creo… que tiene razón… vamos a descansar – susurro Kion mientras se recostaba a un lado.

Todos asistieron y se recostaron para dormir, Fuli se recostó al costado de Kion y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sabía que estaba asustado por el destino de su hermano y de la decisión que debía tomar…

Tranquilo… aun si tomamos esa decisión, seguiremos estando juntos, te lo prometo Kion… Kopa será feliz y estará a salvo…

En verdad eres idéntica a tu madre Fuli, no sé qué haría sin ti… - dijo Kion dandole una sonrisa.

Un placer ayudar a mi querido líder – susurro Fuli sonriéndole.

Finalmente todos se habían quedado dormidos luego de 2 dias de gran trabajo, el rey Farajir había escuchado toda la conversación, incluyendo la de las marcas y sabía que decisión tomar en ese momento.

Nyah… ahora es mi turno de hacer lo correcto, perdóname por no darme cuenta antes…

 **Luego de 6 horas**

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y Kion fue el primero en levantarse, al salir de la cueva, vio como alrededor de todo el lago habían unos troncos con fuego encima de ellas, como si fueran antorchas, lo que más le impacto, fue la enorme cantidad de animales que había en toda la zona, eran demasiados animales de todo tipo, inclusive habian especies de animales que nunca habia conocido en su vida, en cierta parte habían 4 felinos… y curiosamente estos 4 felinos eran los mismo que el de la historia de Selim, no tardó en darse cuenta que al verlos detenidamente, un pequeño brillo en el hombro de los 4 felinos se manifestó… eran los lideres actuales y los portadores de la marca, uno de ellos vio a Kion y el hombro del león emitió el mismo brillo.

¿Kion? ¿Lo notaste tú también? – susurro una voz conocida y muy tranquila a su lado, era Khamisi quien también estaba observando a los felinos.

Si… son los líderes de sus reinos y los actuales portadores del rugido de los ancestros, nunca creí que algo como esto pudiera pasar y más aún en este lugar.

Bueno… todos los reyes de todos los reinos le tenían un especial cariño a Nyah y sabían la vida que llevaba, por eso vinieron hasta aquí para darles el pésame a Farajir y darle el último adiós a la reina… - luego de esto toco su hombro, Kion lo miro a los ojos algo confundido – Toda la historia que les conto Selim es cierta, ya me la se toda y también sé que ambos, junto a esos felinos de allí abajo somos los penúltimos líderes de nuestra generación… por cierto tu familia ya está aquí, está en la cueva central de Farajir junto a todos los reyes de todos los reinos. Si deseas puedes ir a verlos ahora mismo.

¿Ya están aquí? Hevi Kabisa… esto sera algo difícil

¿Porque lo dices? Deberías estar alegre de verlo luego de todo este tiempo – dijo Khamisi con la ceja levantada.

Mmm es una larga historia Khamisi y tiene que ver con mi hermano… luego te lo contare, por ahora déjame despertar a los demás para ir directo a la cueva.

No es necesario que me la cuentes Kion, conozco toda la historia de Kopa y… de lo que hicieron tus padres para ganarse su odio, asi que lo comprendo muy bien – dijo el mientras se alejaba – Nos vemos en el velorio, creo que será una buena idea que ambos conozcamos a esos 4 felinos, te esperare en la orilla de la laguna para que los dos podamos hablar con ellos.

Vale, no tardare mucho.

Rápidamente Kion despertó a todo el mundo quienes se encontraban muy somnoliento, al escuchar que Simba, Nala y Kiara se encontraban en la cueva de Faragir se alarmaron mucho y decidieron ir de inmediato. Al llegar a la cueva, Kion decidio guardarse el tema de Kopa y decidio ver a sus padres, sus compañeros lo calmaron un poco y entraron. Al ver el interior, se encontraban Simba, Nala y kiara a un lado, por los otros lugares habían una familia de panteras, tigres, leopardos y pumas, todos con sus respectivos cachorros, Kion era el mayor de todos en ese lugar.

Papá… - susurro Kion llamando la atención de todo el mundo, Nala al ver a Kion rápidamente se alegró pero al ver su pata rota rápidamente se asustó. Ellos ya sabían todo lo que había pasado y de cómo Kion había salvado el reino pero ella no quería creer la parte de la pata rota de Kion.

Hijo… cariño que alegría verte – Nala pego su frente contra la de su hijo – ¿Tu pata está bien?

… - Kion no dijo nada, no le alegraba nada al ver a su madre y a su padre, es más, tenía las ganas de gritarles todo el tema de Kopa en sus caras pero decidio guardárselo con mucha calma, la ira poco a poco se apoderaba de el.

Kion… ¿porque no me dices nada? –pregunto Nala muy extrañada al ver la mirada de su hijo, por un momento noto decepción en su rostro y cuando Kion aparto la mirada hacia un lado, supo que algo estaba muy mal.

Estoy bien… y no estoy mal, no es por la reina Nyah ni nada de eso, solo estoy cansado, es todo – dijo Kion fríamente mientras pasaba de largo, Nala se quedó preocupada al ver la actitud de Kion.

Hijo, que alegría verte de nuevo – dijo Simba con alegría, alegría que desapareció al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

Quisiera decir lo mismo PAPÁ pero no puedo, lo siento mucho – dijo Kion tratando de contener su ira, luego de esto miro a Kiara y le dio una sonrisa a su hermana, con ella sí pudo mostrarse muy afectuoso.

Hola hermanito, que tal va esa pata – dijo Kiara sarcásticamente al ver a su hermano, sin ningún tono de malicia.

Muy bien, poco a poco va mejorando, ¿y que tal va la futura reina de Pridelands? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Mejor que nunca, estoy feliz de verte Kion, nunca pensé decir esto pero te extrañe un montón tu molesta presencia – dijo Kiara sonriendo.

Igualmente tontita – dijo Kion mientras se retiraba del lugar, no sin antes hacerle una reverencia a cada pareja real del lugar, antes de que Kion se alejara de la zona, Simba y Nala lo detuvieron.

Hijo, sabemos que algo malo ha ocurrido y si dices que no es por el tema de la reina Nyah, entonces dinos que es, no nos gusta verte asi de triste… o inclusive molesto – dijo Simba viendo la mirada de su hijo.

Cariño… sabes que te queremos mucho, puedes decirnos todo lo que deseas y te ayudaremos si es un problema – dijo Nala con una sonrisa muy dulce, sonrisa que no convencio para nada Kion.

¿Quieren saber cómo me siento ahora? Lo siento pero eso lo discutiremos cuando lleguemos a la roca del rey, debo hablar seriamente con ustedes dos, con Rafiki y todas las leonas del reino, es todo, déjenme tranquilo por favor – dijo Kion apartando su mirada de ellos, ambos se quedaron muy intranquilos ante aquella respuesta, en especial Nala quien estaba muy preocupada ante el carácter de Kion.

Cuando toda la guardia estaba abajo, cerca al cuerpo de la reina Nyah, colocándole muchas flores, Ono aterrizo en la cabeza de Kion.

Kion no quiero hacerte enojar… pero ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con ellos?

Créeme Ono, me aguante lo mejor que pude, si por un momento me dejaba ganar por la ira, les iba a encarar el tema de Kopa delante de todos los reyes y eso no hubiera sido nada lindo, visto y considerando que daría una mala imagen de ellos… aunque se lo merezcan – dijo Kion mientras acomodaba las flores cerca al cuerpo de la reina.

Recuerda lo que hablamos en la cueva Kion, no te enojes con tus padres hasta saber la verdad de todo – susurro Bunga mientras colocaba unas flores en la pata derecha de la reina.

Fuli por su parte se acercó al rostro de su madre y acaricio su frente con la de ella, mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

Perdóname madre… por todo el daño que te cause, ahora ya lo estoy pagando fuertemente… descansa en paz mami… - luego de esto Fuli se alejó de todos y se quedó a un rincón esperando a que comience el funeral, todos se sintieron muy mal por ella, en especial Kion pero decidieron dejarla sola, no ayudaría en nada al presionarla más. En eso Khamisi se acerca donde Kion.

Kion es la hora de que conozcamos a los portadores de la marca ¿no te parece?

Si… creo que tienes razón, aun faltan 5 minutos antes de que inicie la ceremonia de despedida – dio un fuerte suspiro. Ambos felinos caminaron hasta donde estaban los cuatros felinos, parecían muy alegres, en eso todos fijaron sus miradas hacia ambos felinos y como si fuera una sincronización, las 6 marcas brillaron por un momento.

Buenas noches Kion y Khamisi – susurro la leoparda con una ligera sonrisa, de todos ella era la mas amistosa – Es un gusto conocer a los dos últimos portadores de la marca.

Lo mismo digo señorita… - Kion desconocía el nombre de la leoparda.

Elif, puedes llamarme Elif, Kion y Khamisi – respondió con la misma sonrisa

A mí me pueden llamar Atem – dijo el puma, su mirada mostraba seguridad y tranquilidad.

Yo soy Rakan, es un placer conocerlos muchachos – dijo el tigre muy alegre

Parece ser que el príncipe con la pata rota y el causante de toda esta desgracia están contentos por lo visto, ¿no es asi Khamisi? – esto último provoco la ira y la tristeza del cheetah, Kion por su parte si se había enojado por esas palabras.

Y parece ser que de los 6, no falta el típico subnormal de clase que todos los animales nos toca alguna vez y peor aún, el que se cree mejor de todos. – dijo Kion sarcásticamente provocando la furia de la pantera.

¿Oh valla que valiente, quieres que te demuestre de lo que soy capaz? No eres el único aquí con el rugido de los ancestros para tu información, conozco 2 maneras de usarlo y no dudare en usarlo contigo.

¿En serio? Ahora ya entiendo porque Selim me dijo que la misma naturaleza quiere tener de regreso lo que nos otorgó. – dijo Kion rodeando los ojos

¿A qué te refieres Kion? – pregunto Elif muy confundida.

Nosotros somos la penúltima generación que llevara la marca, la siguiente después de la nuestra será la última y boom, adiós rugido de los ancestros y habilidades poderosas – dijo Kion sentándose, mientras veía que Khamisi estaba a punto de llorar.

No me creo ese chiste, no eres más que un león debilucho y pequeño, a comparación mia que ya soy un adulto – dijo la pantera mientras veía a Fuli. – Veo también que la hija del rey infiel está divirtiéndose mucho.

Kion rápidamente le lanzo un fuerte zarpazo a la pantera, mandándola a volar unos centímetros, los demás portadores se alejaron del lugar mientras veían a Kion, estába molesto pero no perdió su paciencia.

No sé quién demonios seas y no sé cómo rayos obtuviste la marca, pero déjame decirte una cosa, ¡PRIMERO! – Kion uso el primer rugido a la derecha de la pantera fuertemente mientras en el cielo nocturno se dibujaba la imagen de 5 leones. Todos los animales se asustaron, en especial la guardia del león, la guardia de las panteras estaban a punto de atacar a Kion cuando Elif y Atem se pusieron delante de ellos.

SEGUNDO, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de esa manera de Khamisi, el paso por muchas cosas difíciles, cosas que tu jamás entenderías porque tu diminuto cerebro no da para más – Luego de esto utilizo el segundo método del rugido, rugió tres veces destruyendo 3 enormes rocas, la pantera estaba en pánico. Kion dio unos pasos hacia el aplastando su pecho.

TERCERO, no me vengas con que eres maduro y fuerte solo por ser el adulto, no eres más que un cachorro idiota que se cree superior a los demás solo por saber usar 2 maneras de utilizar el rugido de los ancestros. – De pronto Kion se sentó en el pecho de la pantera y dio un salto para atrás, lanzando un enorme rugido en dirección a una roca aún más grande, destruyéndola en el acto. Luego se volvió a colocar encima de la pantera y esta vez aplasto su cabeza con sus garras

CUARTO, yo conozco 5 maneras de utilizar el rugido de los ancestros y no ando presumiendo como un idiota ante los demás, faltándole el respeto a los otros... y finalmente QUINTO, esa cheetah de la que mencionaste y te burlaste duramente de ella, ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y MI PROMETIDA. Kion fijo sus ojos hacia una gigantesca roca delante de él y comenzó a rugir fuertemente cuatro veces hasta que la roca finalmente exploto, mandando a volar todos los pedazos a muchos, muchos metros del lugar sin lastimar a nadie. La pantera estaba en shock, Kion saco su pata de la cara de la pantera y se alejó.

Parece ser que león te comió la lengua… espero que te haya quedado claro al no burlarte de mis compañeros, de mi novia y de mantener el respeto hacia todos – dijo Kion alejándose de la pantera, las 5 guardias con excepción de la de Kion, se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver como Kion utilizo el rugido de los ancestros de una manera fenomenal para darle una dura lección a la pantera quien ya se encontraba llorando por el miedo. Todos los portadores se acercaron donde Kion muy felices e impresionados, en especial Khamisi, él sabía que había una tercera forma pero la cuarta nunca la había visto en acción. Todos los miembros de las 5 guardias ya le tenían un profundo respeto a Kion.

Eso fue espectacular Kion, no sabíamos que existían 5 formas de utilizar el rugido, esa pantera presumía mucho con decir que sabía utilizar solo 2 mientras que nosotros solo sabemos usar el primero – dijo Atem muy emocionado, Kion solo sonrió y lo tranquilizo.

Tranquilo, en poco tiempo aprenderán a utilizar las cuatro formas, Khamisi ya domino la segunda también, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que domine la tercera y la cuarta – dijo Kion haciendo que Khamisi se apene un poco.

Además, la quinta forma es la más peligrosa y no debe ser usada por nadie… de hecho, en el futuro existirá un león que sea capaz de utilizarla y será el primero y el ultimo que lo haga… - dijo Kion mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Porque es peligrosa la quinta forma Kion? – Pregunto Elif algo preocupada, Khamisi decidió responder esa duda al ver como Kion no quería pensar en su hermano.

Porque te quita años de vida por cada minuto que la uses, es una técnica de doble filo y es demasiado difícil dominarla, no ha habido un solo felino capaz de dominarla hasta ahora, pero existe una profecía que un león que, en el futuro, o algún felino de nuestras especies, lograra dominarla y con eso terminara la leyenda del rugido de los ancestros, ya no existirá mas poderes así.

Ya veo… me pregunto quién será el que logre dominarla, no me extrañaría que Kion sea el primero luego de ver lo que acaba de hacer… - dijo Rakan viendo la destrucción de los rugidos.

Créeme yo no seré ese león, será alguien más y actualmente ese portador está vivo, será el que tome mi puesto más adelante.

Luego de esto charlaron de otras cosas, la guardia del león estaba muy confundida pero Ono estuvo muy cerca para escuchar lo que había pasado y Fuli se sonrojo al escuchar que Kion la había defendido de esa pantera.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente todos los reyes habían bajado de la montaña y comenzaron con la despedida, no sin antes que el rey Farajir dijera unas últimas palabras, palabras que Fuli y ningún otro felino olvidaría, en especial Khamisi.

Antes de iniciar esto, quiero agradecerles a todos por estar en este lugar, para mi significa mucho pues como deben saber la gran mayoría de ustedes, tuvimos un golpe de estado en Alsius Rock y ya saben quién fue el responsable pero… Khamisi solo fue una víctima de la maldad que rodea nuestro mundo pues el verdadero culpable todo esto fue su padre, un cheetah que deseaba ocupar mi trono y entreno desde cachorro con una crueldad increíble a Khamisi, volviéndolo una maquina asesina y a la vez en el cheetah mas desafortunado de todo este reino… Al final Kion junto a la guardia del león y de los jaguares lograron purificar el corazón de Khamisi quien fue aceptado por segunda vez por la marca del cheetah, obteniendo el rugido de los ancestros. El junto a Kion lograron salvar este reino utilizando sus habilidades para terminar con la guerra con las hienas, sin embargo, como en toda batalla, siempre hay bajas y lastimosamente mi esposa junto a 11 felinos, en especial los leopones terminaron pagando el precio… - el rey hizo una pausa y llamo a Khamisi, este se acercó muy inseguro.

Khamisi, quiero decirte aquí y ahora delante de todos, que cuando yo muera, tu seras el que tome mi trono y se convierta en el rey de Alsius Rock… y todos se estarán preguntando porque mi hija Fuli no toma el trono, la respuesta es sencilla – comenzó a llorar para sorpresas de todos

Durante toda mi vida, en vez de ser un buen rey, fui un cheetah muy infiel a su esposa, muy machista, muy cruel con ella y soy el responsable del por cual Fuli se haya escapado de su hogar, yo soy el culpable de que Nyah haya tenido una vida terrible y SOY EL MALDITO CULPABLE de que ella haya muerto de una manera tan horrible… ella me iba a decir algo, y yo la trate muy mal, sin embargo ella me dijo las siguientes palabras antes de que comenzara la batalla final "Esta bien querido pero recuerda que te amo y siempre te amare", luego de eso murió en batalla. – se arrodillo delante de todo su reino y de todos los visitantes, todos están sorprendidos ante tal revelación, en especial Fuli, no esperaba que su padre se redujera a si mismo

Lo que quiero decir, es que la reina Nyah fue la mujer más maravillosa que pude haber conocido, fue una guerrera excelente, una gran líder y una cheetah muy cariñosa y bondadosa, ella siempre me perdonaba y nunca me dejaba solo, gestos de amor que yo nunca pude devolvérselos, mi pequeña hija sufrió demasiado por mi causa y hasta ahora me sigue odiando y sufriendo mucho, cosa que yo acepto y no merezco su perdón, ni mucho menos el perdón de mi propia gente, pues de ahora en adelante viviré solo, gobernare sin tener otra acompañante pues Nyah fue la única felina para mí que vivirá en mi corazón y hacer eso sería faltarle el respeto. Por eso mismo Fuli – miro a su hija quien lo veía atentamente – Eres libre de casarte con quien desees, creo que esta demás decir que mi hija se comprometerá con el hijo del Rey Simba y la Reina Nala. No necesitas de mi bendición ni de mi permiso para hacerlo, pues fui un padre horrible y no meresco ser tu padre, no después de todo el daño que te cause tanto a ti como tu madre… lo siento mucho pero… ya no puedo mas, era necesario decirlo y humillarme de esta manera para que me conozcan bien y sepan lo duro que fue la vida para mi familia, ahora mismo Nyah esta en un mejor lugar y espero que sea feliz siempre… lo siento pero no puedo más… - El rey, por todo el dolor que estaba recibiendo su corazón fue demasiado para él, al ser viejo no pudo aguantar la humillación y el dolor de perder a su esposa que se desmayó y cayo de golpe contra el suelo.

Papá – dijo Fuli mientras corria hacia su ubicación, trato de despertarlo pero no pudo, rápidamente se acercó Selim y lo ayudo, en pocos minutos logro despertar al rey y este vio a Fuli.

Fuli… yo – no sabía que decirle a su hija, sabia dentro de él que ya la había perdido para siempre o eso parecía hasta que recibió un fuerte abrazo de su hija llorando. El rey estaba impresionado por lo que hizo su hija.

Está bien papá, ya fue suficiente… no necesitas decirme nada, tu siempre serás mi querido padre y mi madre ya te perdono al decir todas esas palabras, ella está a tu lado ahora… jamás te dejare solo padre, te quiero mucho y es bueno tenerte de vuelta, extrañaba mucho a mi antiguo padre… - susurro Fuli abrazando aún más fuerte a su padre. Este solo comenzó a llorar y abrazar fuertemente a su hija, sus sollozos se escuchaban por todos lados. Sin que el rey se diera cuenta, al decir todo eso, todo el mundo finalmente lo habían perdonado, se había redimido de todos sus pecados y Selim, por un momento, vio como el espíritu de Nyah besaba la mejilla de Farajir, mientras abrazaba a su esposo, finalmente ella se fusiono con su esposo y se sintió una fuerte briza en todo lugar, Selim entendió que los reyes del pasado y Nyah lo habían perdonado, las pesadillas que él iba a tener a lo largo de su vida se terminaron finalmente, Farajir estaba en paz al recibir el perdón de su hija y de su esposa.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los labios del cuerpo de Nyah comenzó a sonreír levemente, finalmente la reina estaba en paz.

Después de esto, la guardia de Khamisi comenzó a rociar un líquido alrededor de todos los cuerpos y colocaron sus tablas encima de la laguna, todos los felinos con una pequeña hoja quemada, lanzaron al mismo tiempo la hoja sobre los cuerpos y se prendieron al instante, acto seguido empujaron las tablas y comenzaron a flotar muy a lo lejos, perdiéndose ante el movimiento del agua, todos los monos comenzaron a cantar levemente un coro de despedida ante el momento, Kion estaba al costado de sus padres, por un momento olvido toda su ira y abrazo a Nala, este comenzó a llorar fuertemente en la panza de su madre en silencio. Todos los animales también estaban llorando, en especial Fuli y su padre quienes estaban abrazados viendo como su madre partía a lo lejos. Khamisi estaba muy triste y dolido al ver como su segunda madre se iba para siempre. Fue el momento más triste de todo Alsius Rock, momento que jamás debía repetirse.

Muy a lo lejos, estaba Kopa con su madre adoptiva y las leonas viendo como los cuerpos se perdían a lo largo del lago, dieron sus condolencias finales antes de retirarse.

 **Luego de 2 horas**

Ya era la 1 de madrugada, todos estaban cansados y la mayoría de todos los reyes se despidieron de Farajir y Fuli, todos los portadores, en especial la pantera, se despidieron del leon y le pidió disculpas para sorpresa de este, Kion solo le sonrió y acepto su despedida.

Finalmente toda la guardia del león estaba reunida con Simba, Nala y Kiara, pero antes de que se despidieran, Selim se acercó a la guardia entera y llego el momento de escuchar la respuesta final.

Y bien muchachos… los reyes ya saben del tema y a pesar de toda la discusion que hemos tenido, aceptaron lo que les pedí, para que puedan salvar a ese león y sea el siguiente líder de la guardia del león – fue cuidadoso en no mencionar el nombre de Kopa y todos entendieron esto - ¿Ustedes, están dispuestos a quedarse 5 años en Alsius Rock para que puedan mejorar sus habilidades y salvar al león?

Todos se miraron entre si y finalmente respondieron ante la pregunta de Selim.

Si, aceptamos tu solicitud… - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Buena elección muchachos, pero no tienen que quedarse ahora, tienen 2 meses para estar en Pridelands así que descuiden, pueden disfrutar de su hogar antes de quedarse aquí.

Todos suspiraron con un gran alivio al saber que podían divertirse por lo menos 2 meses en su respectivo hogar… sin embargo Kion sabía que algo malo pasaría al llegar a Pridelands…

Finalmente todos partieron rumbo a su hogar, Fuli se despidió de su padre quien le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Asha por su parte decidió ir con ellos, pues el rey Farajir le dio permiso para irse, el sabía que Asha jugaría un papel fundamental con el tema de la marca. Khamisi junto a su guardia, por su lado hicieron una reverencia a la familia y la guardia de Kion, y este último le dio un fuerte abrazo a l principe, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por él. Kion solo sonrió y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, aconsejándole que protegiera todo lo que es justo y que sea muy feliz.

Después de esto todos partieron hacia Pridelands. Como todas las hienas estaban muertas, podían tomar el camino corto hacia el reino por lo que tardaron pocas horas en llegar. Todos los animales del reino estaban durmiendo, toda la guardia fue invitada a dormir en la cueva del rey por esta noche, cosa que aceptaron gustosamente…

Sera un largo día – susurro Kion mientras cerraba los ojos al lado de Fuli quien estaba recostada a un lado de la cueva.

 **Falta 1 dia para la celebracion del Upendi**

 **Fin del capitulo 11 y del Arco de Alsius Rock**

* * *

 **Con todo este tema de la marca y de los portadores ¿Alguien dijo secuela? pues si amigos, se viene la secuela de este fanfic como Kopa, Asha y Vitani como protagonistas =)**


	15. La Sanacion de la Guardia y la Cheetah

**Capítulo 12: La sanación de la Guardia y el encuentro con la Cheetah**

* * *

El tiempo había pasado normalmente, toda la guardia del león y Asha estaban muy cansados luego de todo lo que habían pasado en Alsius Rock y extendieron su sueño hasta el mediodía, Simba decidió no despertarlo ya que se merecían ese descanso y decidió hacer su rutina matutina con Zazu en todo el reino, visitando cada habitad de todos los animales, Nala por su parte si dirigió junto a todas las leonas a cazar el desayuno para sus hijos y la leopona mientras que ordeno a algunas a recolectar toda clase de frutos e insectos para Ono, Bunga y Beshte.

Todo el mundo poco a poco se fue enterando de las hazañas de la guardia del león y su admiración por ellos crecio mucho más de lo normal y a la vez se sintieron muy tristes por el fallecimiento de la reina Nyah, todos conocían su historia y de la buen cheetah que era.

Rafiki por su parte entendió un detalle que nadie había notado y eran las secuelas de toda la experiencia que vivio Kion con sus amigos, estas lo habían marcado profundamente y necesitan respuestas y consuelo pues Mufasa por medio de señales le indico que hablara con ellos lo más rápidamente posible y les diera consejos para calmar sus espíritus, en especial a Fuli quien fue la más afectada de todo el grupo. Tiifu, Zuri y Kiara se encontraban entrenando y para la mala suerte de Kiara, sus amigas les hicieron toda clase de preguntas sobre el reino de Fuli, de su madre y de Kion, en especial de Kion. Kiara decidió ser respetuosa con Fuli y decidió ahorrarse los comentarios pues, para su tristeza, sabía que Tiifu y Zuri usarían esa información en contra de la cheetah para alejarla de Kion, pues las 2 ya estaban enamoradas de su hermano y lo menos que quiera era causarle más problemas.

La magia de la marca del león hizo su trabajo en los cuerpos de Bunga, Ono y Besthe, el tejón era mucho más grande de lo normal, su piel se endureció mucho más y sus dientes era un poco más grande, todos sus pelajes blancos eran más suaves y un poco más grande acorde a su nuevo tamaño, su voz había cambiado, era más grave y más notable, Ono por su parte también creció considerablemente, ya no era aquella garza tímida del grupo, ahora era una gran garza con un plumaje con nuevos colores extravagantes, de los 3, su cambio había sido el más grande de todos, pues algunas plumas mostraban la preciosidad de su especie, su voz también cambio y su pico creció algunos centímetros más de lo normal, por el lado de Besthe había crecido considerable, tanto su tamaño como su fuerza habían dado un gran paso hacia la adolescencia, su voz era la más madura de todo el grupo y el color de su cuerpo cambio a uno más oscuro. Por el lado de Kion y Fuli, hubo solo un pequeño cambio y fue su tamaño, crecieron solamente un poco, completando así su crecimiento final en la adolescencia.

Asha fue la primera en despertar en la mañana, ella al ser mayordoma real tenía esa costumbre de levantarse a la primera hora del día para hacer sus deberes, le conto a Simba y Nala todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de los días en el reino del rey Faragir, todos los sucesos y todo el trabajo que tuvieron que realizar su hijo junto a sus amigos para salvar a Khamisi y al reino en sí, el rey estaba muy complacido y feliz por su hijo, Nala también sentía lo mismo pero había algo que la incomodaba y que la estaba molestando todo el día y era lo que les dijo su hijo en Alsius Rock, se lo veía molesto y decepcionado con ellos, y menciono que una vez que regresara a Pridelands, hablaría en la roca del rey de algo muy importante con todo el mundo, en especial con ellos. Nala le habría preguntado sobre eso a Asha pero ella fue cautelosa y sabía que el tema en específico era sobre Kopa por lo que decidió responder negativamente aquella pregunta, la reina lo entendió y decidió partir junto a las leonas a recolectar comida.

Asha y Zazu se llevaban muy bien y ella no dudo en ofrecer sus servicios a Simba pues amaba mucho su trabajo y quería ser de ayuda para el rey, aliviando el estrés de Zazu en parte, Simba muy gustoso acepto y la nombro la consejera oficial de los reyes, pues Zazu era el mayordomo y no había vacantes para ese puesto, ella estuvo muy contenta y acepto ese puesto. Finalmente los tres estuvieron en las praderas y Simba comenzó a hablarles sobre la celebración del Upendi, pues esta se realizaría al dia siguiente y no había mucho tiempo, tenían que preparar el ambiente y asegurarse de que nadie arruinara el evento. También le explico a Asha sobre Janja y sus secuaces y todas las celebraciones del reino, eran demasiadas y se quedó maravillada por todo lo que había escuchado, con una gran sonrisa acepto ayudar a su nuevo rey con todos esos deberes por lo que Simba solo se carcajeo y acaricio la cabeza de la leopona agradeciéndole por todo, Asha tenía ese encanto de caerle bien a los demás solo con hablarle.

Kion fue el primero en levantarse, si pata rota le dolía mucho pues su protección se había aflojado y no estaba ejerciendo la presión suficiente para que pueda moverse, si lo hacía, su pata iba a sufrir daños graves y sus hueso se iban a separar de nuevo, no quería experimentar ese dolor nuevamente, para su suerte, Rafiki había llegado en el momento exacto para verlos, pues necesitaban hablar, no había nadie en la cueva, solo estaban ellos y el. Kion rápidamente levanto a todos sus compañeros, no sin antes notar el gran cambio en sus tres compañeros, solo sonrió y se alegró por ellos pues ya habían entrado en la adolescencia y eso solo significada una cosa, era cuestión de tiempo para que el amor les tomara desprevenidos y los atrapara por completo, y más aún que tenían una buena reputación por ser miembros de la guardia del león.

Bienvenidos a casa muchachos – el mandril se sentó y observo a todo el mundo mientras se levantaban y se estiraban.

Buenos días Rafiki, que gusto tenerte aquí – dijo Kion con una sonrisa, estaba muriéndose de las ganas por contarle sobre su pariente Selim, pero Rafiki es un mandril muy misterioso por lo que sorprendió a Kion.

Veo que conocieron a mi querido colega Selim, jaja ¿creíste que no lo sabría muchacho? Tengo muchas sorpresas bajo mi mano – sonrió Rafiki mientras veía la protección suelta en la pata de Kion. – Luego de esta conversación, te sanare la pata un poco mejor, Selim es un buen medico pero su mejor fuerte esta en las visiones y relatar historias del pasado.

Si… lo que vimos allí fue increíble, no te ofendas amigo pero sus relatos a travez del arte rupestre son increíbles – dijo Kion tratando de incorporarse pero el mandril lo detuvo.

Tranquilo, por ahora permanece recostado – luego vio que todos ya estaban despiertos y comenzaron a saludarlos, por su voz noto que algo no estaba bien y no era por su paso a la adolescencia, era algo mas personal y sentimental.

Veo que esta experiencia les golpeo severamente sus espiritus y sus sentimientos muchachos… por eso mismo vine aquí, para solucionar esas heridas emocionales – el mandril se acercó donde Fuli y acaricio su cabeza.

Lamento mucho tu perdida mi querida amiga pero tu madre sin duda hizo el gesto de amor más maravilloso que puede hacer hacia su hija, debes estar muy orgullosa de ella – Fuli no dijo nada, solo desvio la mirada, no quería hablar del tema, estaba muy lastimada emocionalmente y psicológicamente tenía un trauma con la muerte de Nyah.

Veo que también ustedes 3 han cambiado muchachos, sus personalidades no son las mismas de antes y no lo digo por su crecimiento, sino porque todas las malas sensaciones y esos sentimientos de angustia, rabia, ira, desconcierto y confusión los volvieron en animales muy serios y monótonos, pues cuando me saludaron lo hicieron como si fueran un solo individuo ¿Dónde está ese pequeño Bunga muy divertido y sonriente que siempre está alegrando al grupo con algún chiste o alguna acción graciosa? ¿Dónde está ese Ono que siempre está feliz y atento ante todo lo que pasa a su alrededor? ¿Dónde está ese Beshte que se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y no se deja llevar NUNCA por el odio y la rabia? – luego de esto observo a Fuli y Kion.

¿Y donde esta cheetah segura de sí misma, que es fuerte en carácter y es muy independiente? La que le encanta correr libremente por toda la sabana y adora las carreras con sus amigos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie supo que responder en ese momento, se dieron cuenta del gran cambio que tuvieron ante todas esas experiencias y estaban yendo por el camino equivocado, eso fue un gran paso para ellos, reconocer el problema que estaba pasando, ahora llegaba la parte difícil, como solucionarlo.

Si, lo se muchachos, debió ser muy duro tener que ver tanta maldad, tanta crueldad, pasar por momentos muy tensos y difíciles y finalmente presenciar su primera muerte en vivo pero deben entender una cosa, durante todos estos meses que han estado ayudando a Pridelands a estar a salvo, ninguno vivió nada parecido a lo que se vivio en Alsius Rock, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo esto pasara, entiendo muy bien la fragilidad de sus sentimientos y que ahora mismo están muy dolidos por eso, pero deben aprender que la vida misma es así, siempre pasan estas cosas y es totalmente normal, es el ciclo de la vida y lastimosamente no toda la vida es color de rosa.

¿Y tú qué sabes sobre cómo me siento Rafiki?, de hecho, todos aquí tienen a sus madres y yo… nadie es capaz de entenderme – Kion coloco su pata en el hombro de Fuli pero ella lo aparto sin darle una mirada – Sobre todo tu Kion, tienes a Nala mientras que la mía está muerta y ni siquiera pude decirle cuanto la amaba y pude despedirme de ella… lo siento muchachos pero no puedo con esto – Fuli corrió rápidamente hacia la salida y se dirigio a algún lugar lejano, quería estar sola, las palabras de Rafiki la habían echo enfadar y hacerla sentir muy mal.

Rafiki, lo siento pero creo que te excediste con esto – Dijo Bunga algo triste al ver como Fuli se fue de la cueva.

Bunga, lo que dice Rafiki es cierto… no lo dijo por malicia o por arruinar el momento, es el ciclo de la vida y era más que obvio que todo esto lo íbamos a experimentar tarde o temprano, sino seguiríamos siendo los mismos niños de siempre con una mentalidad muy inocente e infantil. – Dijo Ono colocando su ala en el hombro de Bunga – Por cierto, no quise ofenderte con eso último.

Bien dicho Ono, de todos, eres el primero que dio el primer paso a su sanación, pues esas palabras solo las diría el Ono que conozco solo que ahora ya son más complejas debido a que ya eres todo un adolescente, mira tu cuerpo y el de los demás.

Todos se vieron entre si y se quedaron en Shock, toda su apariencia había cambiado radicalmente sin que se dieran cuenta, la marca del león era más visible y un poco más grande en ellos.

¡Hapana! Mi cuerpo… mi voz, ¡todos! – grito Ono muy asustado al ver todo su cuerpo

Asi es Ono, finalmente todos han alcanzado la etapa de la adolescencia, todo gracias a la marca y su cadena evolutiva – dijo Kion muy tranquilo al ver con una sonrisa como todos sus amigos se quedaban maravillados con su nuevo aspecto.

Cielos, esto es increíble, a pesar de ser más grande, siento mi cuerpo un poco más ligero, como si fuera una pequeña liebre capaz de correr por mucho tiempo sin cansarme – dijo Beshte corriendo alrededor de la cueva, toda su fuerza y resistencia física habían aumentado considerablemente.

Esto es Bungafantastico, me veo más sexy que antes, y más fuertote, hasta podría saltar de una montaña y caer al suelo sin hacerme ningún daño, siento que mi piel está muy fuerte y mi pelaje es reluciente, me siento como todo un príncipe. – dijo Bunga muy feliz mientras veía cada detalle de su cuerpo – Y mi voz me hace ver como todo un machote, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán Timon y Pumba.

Jajaja eso es lo que quería ver de ustedes muchachos, esa felicidad y esa alegría que los caracterizaba a todos y los diferenciaba del resto. – Dijo Rafiki muy feliz al ver de regreso a sus amigos.

Ahora escuchen, nuevamente se los repito, sé que todos estos días fueron realmente difíciles para ustedes, Kion tu supiste manejar muy bien la situación e indirectamente te has sanado gracias al apoyo incondicional de todos tus amigos y el de Fuli, por eso mismo estás tranquilo pero noto cierto aire de enojo y preocupación en ti, en parte es por Fuli… pero el enojo lo desconozco por completo.

Creo que eso lo sabrás después de que celebremos el Upendi, al final decidí guardarme lo que voy a revelar después de que se celebre ese día, pues si lo hago ahora muy probablemente le arruine el día todo el mundo – dijo Kion encogiéndose de hombro y dando un suspiro.

Fue muy sabio de tu parte guardar esa información para más adelante Kion, muy bien hecho, cada día que pasa eres más maduro e inteligente que antes, eres un gran león y vas por un buen camino. – dijo el mandril acariciando la melena de Kion, este solo se limitó a sonreír levemente. Luego de esto Rafiki se colocó en el medio de la cueva y llamo primero a Bunga, este lo miro extrañado y fue hacia él, el resto solo se quedó a mirar.

Bunga, soy capaz de ver el aura de un animal, el tuyo antes de partir hacia Alsius Rock era blanco, puro como la nieve, pero ahora lo veo un poco negro, creo que tienes algo que decirnos a todos.

Yo… - tartamudeo el tejón y Rafiki coloco su pata en su hombro.

Para eso estoy aquí, para eso pedí a los reyes y a todas las leonas que los dejaran a solas, para poder sanar esas heridas emocionales, todo lo que te tengas guardado, hazlo salir pero con todas tus fuerzas, si tienes que llorar hazlo porque aquí nadie se reirá de ti ni mucho menos se burlara, estas en total confianza con todos nosotros, vamos hijo, déjalo salir.

Bunga se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, Rafiki solo lo observo y el tejón rápidamente le dio un abrazo, estaba llorando, los demás se quedaron pasmados al ver ese cambio tan repentino en su compañero. El tejón lloro y lloro por muchos minutos, Rafiki solo acariciaba su espalda mientras le decía que soltara todo lo que tenía dentro, luego de que se calmara un poco, comenzó a hablar.

Desde que iniciamos este viaje, pude notar como todos nosotros nos íbamos distanciando poco a poco, cuando trataba de alegrar el ambiente, el resto respondía negativamente, eso me dolía mucho ya que veía que la seriedad y las malas emociones estaban ganando y no me podía perdonar eso, cuando llegamos y salvamos a un león acechado por unos chacales, actué de una manera… rara, pues por primera vez me mostré mucho más agresivo y sentí odio… sentí mucho odio por aquellos chacales, algo que me desagradado por completo… sin embargo eso solo fue el principio de todo. Al llegar a Alsius Rock y ver la deprimente escena de todos los felinos muriendo por la sed me provoco un trauma… sentí que toda mi inocencia y mis impulsos por hacer sonreír a los demás me abandonaban, era la primera vez en mi vida que vi algo así, tan doloroso y horrible…

Bunga creo que ya deberías parar – dijo Kion al ver como su amigo sufría cada vez más.

¡No! Ya me arte de todo esto Kion, durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos en Alsius Rock no hice nada, absolutamente nada por ayudar, si tú te sientes así de triste por no ver salvar a la reina, entonces imagínate como nos sentimos todos nosotros, toda esa impotencia multiplícala por 10, así es como nos sentimos todos. Cuando llegamos y conocimos al Rey Faragir y vi cómo te peleas con el, nuevamente no pude hacer nada para defenderte o intervenir, me sentí tan mal y tan inútil en toda mi vida que por un momento creí que era una estupidez estar allí pues solo era un estorbo. Las únicas cosas buenas que hice fueron solamente 3, ayudar a ese león contra los chacales, ayudar a Selim con tu sanación y finalmente pelear en la batalla final contra las hienas, después de eso no hice nada más… Ono y Besthe hicieron cosas mejores de las que yo hice y siempre estaban trabajando mucho mientras que yo hacía lo más insignificante de todo… no sabes lo estúpido que me siento ahora… - luego miro a Kion, el tejón lloro aún más fuerte – Cuando peleaste contra Khamisi y me quede en esa cueva atrapado, me sentí… dios no sé cómo describirlo pero no pude hacer absolutamente nada, solo vi cómo te lastimabas poco a poco hasta romperte la pata… no solo había perdido mi habilidad para hacer sonreír a los demás, sino también mi habilidad para poder reconfortar a todos y ayudar en algo, de todos, creo que yo fui el miembro más inútil de todos… - termino de hablar Bunga sentándose sin dejar de llorar.

Bunga eso no es cierto, tu ayudaste a llevar a los cachorros debilitados hacia el pozo, sin olvidar que fuiste el más valiente de todo el grupo, en todas las situaciones críticas que hemos tenido, has actuado muy valiente y no dejaste que nada te intimidara, yo ni loco me lanzaría contra las hienas o chacales y eso ya es decir mucho… no eres ningún idiota ni inútil ni mucho menos un estorbo para todos nosotros, Kion te escogió no porque seas su mejor amigo, sino porque eres un gran tejón con una habilidad increíble para soportar todas las situaciones fuertes y tensas. En ningún momento te vi llorar ni mucho menos reducirte ante todos los peligros. – dijo Ono tratando de calmar a su compañero.

Eso es cierto, y no solo es eso, tus intentos para hacernos sonreír si funcionaron entre nosotros, pues siempre mantenías nuestra moral arriba… de hecho creo que esa es la mejor bendición que tienes, no solo ser el más valiente del equipo, sino el de mantener la moral del equipo arriba, esa es tu habilidad más increíble de todas, de no ser por tu carisma, probablemente nosotros hubiéramos sucumbido ante la fuerte presión de la responsabilidad de tener que salvar un reino completo… además no es tu culpa que te sientas asi, todos nos sentimos igual que tú, pues esta fue la primera misión que realizamos en otro reino, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que hacer, no te sentías así amigo, tu eres muy fuerte psicológicamente, las muertes que hemos visto y de la princesa fue un duro golpe para todos nosotros... – dijo Besthe moviéndose donde Bunga para reconfortarle, este solo lo abrazo.

Tu aura está volviendo a ser blanca nuevamente Bunga, pero falta algo más, dime, ¿hay algo más que necesitas decirnos? – pregunto Rafiki

Si… es el odio que sentí por los carnívoros, es decir, con Janja y sus secuaces nunca lo he sentido pero con estos animales si lo he sentido, fue lo más horrible que jamás haya sentido en toda mi vida, no quiero odiar a nadie Rafiki, por más malo que sea no quiero ser como ellos, odiar al resto, eso no va conmigo, dime ¿Cómo evito que odie al resto?

Mmmm Bunga déjame decirte una cosa, todo el mundo odia de vez en cuando y eso no quiere decir que te vas a transformar en un demonio, todos odiamos alguna vez por alguna o otra razón, el problema está en no reconocer la causa del odio y dejar que este siga creciendo como un cáncer, tu diste un paso muy enorme pues reconociste que no quieres odiar y no deseas ser así como los otros animales que lastimosamente cayeron en esa desgracia de caer en la maldad, tu no serás así, eres un tejón muy valiente, muy fuerte, muy cariñoso y amigable, con una gran carisma y que mantiene la moral del equipo a lo alto, eres Bunga el más valiente de la guardia del león y aquel que porta la bandera del grupo, así que Bunga, tranquilo y vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre, que todos extrañamos al pequeño Bunga alegre, aunque creo que este Bunga va a cambiar un poquito pues ahora ya es todo un adolescente – dijo Rafiki sonriendo, Bunga comenzó a sonreír como lo hacía antes, todos vieron ese brillo en sus ojos, su amigo se había sanado por completo y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Bungaincreible, me siento mucho mejor que antes, no sabía que yo podía hacer eso como mantener la moral arriba, eso es maravilloso y hace ver como el miembro más importante del equipo.

De hecho Bunga eres el más importante del equipo, yo seré el líder pero tú eres el más valioso de todos nosotros, claro todos somos muy valiosos pues todos somos iguales pero tú tienes ese don de mantener la felicidad del equipo y la moral por arriba de todo y eres mi mejor amigo Bunga, perdóname por no darme cuenta de tu sufrimiento y dolor a tiempo, te falle como mejor amigo…

Tranquilo Kion, esto es algo que yo mismo no sabía por lo que no deberías disculparte, todo esto que tenía dentro de mí finalmente se fue y murió, ahora vuelvo a ser el mismo tejón curioso y carismático de siempre. – Kion no pudo estar más feliz por su mejor amigo, sin duda había vuelto a hacer el mismo de siempre.

Gracias muchachos y gracias Rafiki, lo necesitaba – dijo esto último mientras le daba un abrazo muy fuerte a Rafiki, el solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

Ahora ve con tus padres quienes están ansiosos por ver a su nuevo hijo y quieren preparar todo lo necesario para la celebración de mañana – Bunga sonrió y se fue corriendo muy feliz hacia el bosque, sin duda fue uno de los momentos más emotivo de todos durante este día.

Bien el siguiente, Ono – llamo Rafiki a la garza, este trago un poco de saliva pues no sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, voló hasta quedarse en frente de Rafiki.

Oh valla, noto un aura azul en ti Ono, pero esta aura está un poco oscura… dime, todo lo que tengas que decir sácalo de golpe como lo hizo Bunga y no tengas miedo, nadie se reirá ni se burlara de ti, el que lo haga le caerá el bastonazo más grande de toda su vida. – dijo Rafiki golpeando el suelo fuertemente con su bastón.

Bien… pues yo… no sé cómo empezar – tartamudeo la garza. – Son demasiadas cosas que he visto y mi cerebro aun no lo asimila…

El aura azul negro indica estados de depresión, melancolía o malhumor, ¿hay algo que te moleste o te haga sentir muy deprimido aparte de las muertes vistas en Alsius Rock? – Ono dio un fuerte suspiro y finalmente soltó sus palabras.

Si… mis padres, verán muchachos, a diferencia de ustedes, la relación entre mis padres es muy complicada pues ambos se pelean mucho y se distancian varias veces, antes de partir de Pridelands hacia el hogar de Fuli, los vi despedirse de mi lo cual me alegro mucho pues hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no pelearse y darme una despedida decente, pero algo me dice que esa tregua duro poco, tengo mucho miedo de que se separen y termine estando solo… - comenzó a llorar – Cuando vi como la madre de Fuli la abrazaba con mucho cariño, no pude evitar sentir mucha envidia, también sentí lo mismo cuando vi a la madre de ese león en el lago dándole un abrazo, en verdad aman a sus hijos y ese cariño nunca me lo dio mi madre pues ella no es muy afectiva que digamos… además de eso, sentí lo mismo que Bunga, que poco a poco mi mundo se derrumbaba cuando vi aquella horrible escena donde todos los animales estaban muriendo de sed, en especial los que estaban atrapados en la cuevas, por lo menos pude ayudar en algo claro, pero sentí dentro de mí que eso no era suficiente y esto eclipso cuando vi a Kion pelear contra Khamisi, no pude hacer nada y cuando Kion me dijo que no interviniera, sentí un fuerte golpe en mis sentimientos, tenía ganas de ayudarlo de alguna manera pero simplemente no pude… y cuando finalmente observe como el Rey Faragir se arrepentía de todos sus pecados y finalmente reconoció todo ese amor tan puro y cálido hacia su esposa, no pude evitar quebrarme pues por un momento me pareció ver a mi madre muerta en el lugar de la reina y mi padre llorando, la historia de ellos es la misma que Khamisi, mi padre la golpea y abusa de ella, si yo me entrometo, termino herido, solo que los moretones no se notan en las plumas de las garzas, ustedes talvez no se hayan percatado, pero durante todos estos meses en la guardia del león, siempre venía muy golpeado por mi padre… - luego de esto abrazo a Rafiki

Rafiki, amigos, tengo miedo de que algo asi pueda pasar, que mi madre muera y mi padre se dé cuenta de su error muy tarde, la celebración del upendi es uno de los días más triste de toda mi vida pues mi padre y mi madre alejan y me dejan solo, no les importo mucho, si se despidieron fue solo para quedar bien frente al resto de las garzas… - luego de eso paro de llorar y se calmó – sin embargo, no siento odio hacia ellos, ni hacia nadie, puedo enojarme a veces claro pero nunca sentir odio, lo que más deseo es convertirme en padre y amar profundamente a mi futura esposa, y cuidar de mis hijos como un verdadero padre lo haría, con eso demostraría que no soy igual a mi padre y mi pareja no sufriría la mala suerte de Nyah o de mi madre… pero si tuviera que elegir entre una de esas dos opciones, de que mis padres se amen profundamente o yo tuviera que vivir mi vida con mi pareja y mis hijos, elegiría la primera pues lo que más deseo es verlo felices, me siento muy orgullosos con ellos aunque no debería, pues sus acciones dejan mucho que desear. – termino Ono dando un fuerte suspiro

¡Hebi Kabiza! Ono eso que hacen tu padre hacia tu madre y contra ti va contra las leyes de mi padre… sabes muy bien que si Simba se entera de esto, posiblemente exilie a tu padre por maltrato infantil e ir contra el sexo femenino, el odia rotundamente todo lo relacionado contra la violencia hacia la mujer, ¿Por qué nunca no nos contaste esto? Posiblemente podríamos haberte ayudado y Rafiki te hubiera sanado tus moretones… - pregunto Kion muy preocupado

Es simple Kion, a veces hay cosas personales tan poderosas que es difícil soltarlas así de simple, lo que vive Ono es una de las cosas más terribles que hay en el ciclo de la vida y veo que Ono amo como a su propia madre a la reina Nyah, ¿no es asi ono? – dijo Besthe mientras miraba a Ono quien asistió con la cabeza.

Asi es Beshte… la muerte de las felinas y de la reina Nyah me devasto por completo, pues creo que todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en que esta misión fue un completo fracaso – Besthe y Kion bajaron las miradas y asistieron con la cabeza. – Es la segunda vez en que la guardia del león falla Rafiki, salvamos el reino pero a que coste… perdimos muchas vidas de felinos inocentes y amables, ahora mismo sus hijos deben estar llorando pues muchos se quedaron huérfanos y no podrán sentir el amor de sus padres jamás, eso es lo que más me da rabia de todo esto, Fuli, nuestra única amiga, está sufriendo mucho ahora mismo y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer por ella, cuando la vi llorar me sentí muy impotente y más aun cuando se fue de la cueva, es todo lo que tengo que decir Rafiki… muchachos confió en ustedes, por favor no le cuenten nada de esto a Simba y Nala, no quiero que mi padre sea exiliado y mi madre se quede sola.

Descuida Ono, eso nunca pasara y te prometo que mañana tendrás el día del Upendi más maravilloso de todos, es una promesa que te hago con el corazón – dijo Kion muy decidido a cumplir sus palabras, Ono sonrió levemente, en eso sintió la mano de Rafiki en su cabeza.

Ono, debo decir que en verdad me has impresionado, no por todo lo que me has contado, sino por tu enorme resistencia emocional y tu enorme capacidad de empatía por sentir el dolor de los demás, no solo tienes la vista más aguda, tienes el potencial de ser un buen consejero y ayudar a otros animales con tu mismo problema, ahora mismo es difícil para ti pues tienes la tarea de solucionar ese problema de tus padres y respecto a esos sentimientos, es normal sentirse frustrado al no poder hacer nada y deprimirnos ante cosas tan personales como lo son todo esto, tu sin embargo, a pesar de sufrir maltrato infantil, de ver muertes, de ver como una sociedad casi se destruye por la falta de agua, te mantuviste sereno todo este tiempo y no perdiste la compostura en ningún momento, eso te hace alguien muy especial y sé que en el futuro tendrás a tu familia y tus padres estarán contigo, juntos como una verdadera familia que se ama, la solución de todo esto está en tu padre, si el trata con amor y pide disculpas a tu madre, ella podrá abrir su corazón y ambos podrán darse cuenta del enorme daño sentimental y psicológico que te han causado, daño que no te doblego en ningún momento ni en ningún día, sin duda eres una de las garzas más valiente y fuerte que he conocido Ono, sinceramente es completamente difícil que algún otro miembro futuro de la guardia del león te supere – luego de esto le dio un abrazo

Ono, lamento mucho si te lastime con aquella orden, en ese momento estaba asustado y no quería verlos morir en manos de la guardia de Khamisi o por las hienas, si hacías eso, los iban a matar a todos y no me podía permitir eso, lo siento mucho en verdad y lamento mucho lo de tus padres, como te lo dije, mañana será un día muy especial para ti, te lo prometo. Kion no camino pero se arrastró donde Ono y le dio un abrazo, su amigo lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba, al ver a Kion arrastrarse solo para abrazarlo lo conmovió mucho.

Después de esto se separaron y Rafiki le dio un consejo a Ono

Ono, coge una flor blanca que solo se encuentra en el campo de los ancestros, y llévasela a tu padre y a tu madre, te recomiendo que les digas toda la verdad en su cara, así les duela o se enojen, tu diles toda la verdad y saca todo ese dolor de tu corazón para que ellos logren reaccionar, luego de eso déjalos solos hasta mañana y no los veas hasta la noche, en la hora en que se celebrara el día del Upendi. Esa flor tiene una propiedad en particular, al estar en el campo de los ancestros, tiene la propiedad de sentir todo el dolor y el odio que hay entre ellos tú, y cuando tu toques esa flor creara un nexo contigo, cuando ellos se peleen, la flor lentamente se volverá negra y se marchitara delante de ellos, allí es cuando la magia dara frutos, pues provocara en tu padre un sentimiento de dolor equivalente a lo que tu sentiste a lo largo de tu vida pero 10 veces peor, a veces para que alguien se dé cuenta de su error, debe ser por las malas y ellos no tienen perdón por lo que te hicieron, en especial tu padre. – dijo Rafiki señalando con su bastón el bosque donde fue Bunga.

Si te preguntas donde se encuentra el campo de los ancestros, está en el mismo lugar de la cascada, solo que se encuentra detrás, allí veras un túnel muy largo, no te asustes, solo sigue adelante con mucho cuidado y llegaras al campo de los ancestros, te sorprenderás cuando lo veas y si… ese lugar es real Ono, fue en ese mismo lugar donde me declare y le propuse ser mi prometida a Fuli. – dijo Kion algo apenado.

¡Hapana! Hasta ahora me mantenía escéptico sobre ese lugar pero si tú lo dices, entonces si existe – luego de esto les sonrió a todos y emprendió vuelo – muchas gracias amigos, ahora iré de inmediato, nos vemos después.

Después de que Ono se retirara, seguía Besthe, este se puso delante de Kion y Rafiki y se sentó.

Mmm valla Besthe, no me esperaba esto, tu aura es color dorado, significa que aspiras a tener muy grandes en tu futuro pero esta aura está un poco negra, lo cual indica que te puedes sobre exigir demasiado, causándote muchos problemas. ¿Dinos, hay algo que quieras decirnos? – pregunto Rafiki.

Pues a decir verdad si… cuando me uní a la guardia del león me sentí muy contento pues sentí que formaba de algo muy importante y que debía exigirme al máximo a cada momento, pero resulta que cuando ocurrió el accidente de la roca, me sentí muy defraudado conmigo mismo porque fui yo el responsable directo de que Kion, Fuli y Ono casi murieran en aquel incidente, esa derrota me dolió demasiado y hasta el dia de hoy me siento culpable, por dejarme llevar por la situación, deje que los secuaces de janja escaparan y acorralaran a Kion. – luego de esto bajo la mirada – Cuando mi padre me felicito de haber "salvado" a Kion, Fuli y a Ono, me sentí muy triste pues no tuve el valor suficiente para decirle que yo era el culpable de todo y cuando nos despedimos el día de la partida, quise decírselo pero tenía mucho miedo, miedo a que se sintiera defraudado conmigo a tal punto de querer abandonarme, pues mi madre había fallecido hace muchos años y yo era lo único que le quedaba de su orgullo, decirle eso sería romper eso mismo y dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos los hipopótamos. – luego de esto comenzo a llorar – Luego de irme, me quede con ese sentimiento que poco a poco crecia, hice todo lo posible por ayudar a Kion y a Fuli para reparar mis errores pero fueron pocos los momentos en los que pude actuar, pues cuando estaban los chacales rodeando a Fuli, fue Bunga quien se adelantó y los salvo a todos, cuando yo llegue, ya se había ido y nuevamente había fallado en eso, me sentí como un idiota y por poco pensé en pedirle a Kion en dejar la guardia de León por tener a alguien tan incompetente como yo en el grupo.

Hace muchos mi padre me había llevado de viaje a otro reino y allí vi cosas peores que la condición deplorable de Alsius Rock, cuando conoci a la reina Nyah me encariñe rápidamente con ella, pues fue muy cortez y considerada conmigo al traeré mucha fruta, a pesar de que no haya muchos árboles en ese reino, lo hizo y me los dio con una gentil sonrisa, en verdad ella era un ángel para mí y por un momento vi a mi propia madre reflejada en ella, desde ese momento me propuse la meta de salvar su reino a cualquier precio, sin importar lo que me pasara, ahora ya no solo era Kion, Fuli y Ono, sino también la reina Nyah.

Arriba de la montaña había un gran bloqueo en la entrada hacia la cima de la cueva, sentía dentro de mí que si no lo destruía, posiblemente morirían todos los habitantes del reino de Fuli por lo que decidí destruirla, cosa que logre, pero a un costo muy grande, pues mi cabeza aún sigue muy dolida por la tremenda embestida, en ese momento me sentí muy contento pero luego desapareció esa felicidad cuando Kion se enfrentó a Khamisi, nuevamente no podía hacer nada para ayudarte Kion, me sentí muy inútil en ese momento por no reparar mis errores del pasado y deje que estuvieras en peligro de muerte contra ese cheetah. Y cuando llegamos a la batalla final, hice todo lo posible por defender el reino pero falle nuevamente, deje que 11 felinas y la reina Nyah murieran delante de mis ojos y no pude hacer nada… POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN MI VIDA QUISIERA DEJAR DE SER TAN INUTIL – grito Beshte muy fuerte dando un pisotón muy poderoso que hizo temblar el lugar.

La muerte de la reina Nyah fue mi mayor desgracia y mi mayor derrota pues nunca pude devolverle el lindo gesto que hizo conmigo al darme esas frutas, nunca pude decirle adiós y un gracias… la extraño mucho así como también extraño a mi verdadera madre y tengo miedo de decirle todo esto a mi padre, sin duda estará muy decepcionado de mí y me dejara solo para siempre… - termino Besthe muy frustrado y triste por todo lo que había contado, Kion no sabía cómo ayudarlo, una parte entendía su frustración pues también tenía problemas con Simba y de los que tendrá a futuro por Kopa y también por la muerte de la reina Nyah, no pudo hacer nada para salvarla y sentía dentro de él que le fallo a Fuli por completo.

Besthe escúchame con mucha atención, primero, los accidente siempre ocurren, nadie es capaz de predecir cuándo sucederán, no fue tu culpa el hecho de poner en peligro a tus amigos, fue algo que no sabías que pasaría y que en su debido momento, pensaste que jamas sucedería, pero lo importante de esto es cuando alguien logra darse cuenta de sus errores y hace lo posible por remediarlos, eso te hace alguien valioso porque muy poco animales logran darse cuenta de sus errores y se lo guardan así mismos, causándose un gran daño interno sin que se den cuenta. Lo mismo fue con la reina Nyah, nadie se esperó que ella hiciera ese gran sacrificio por salvar a su hija, a Kion y Khamisi de una muerte segura, los accidentes siempre pasan y el destino de cada animal lo forja uno mismo, la reina Nyah está muy agradecida contigo aunque no lo creas pues salvaste la vida de 19 felinos y de más de 20 cachorros de diferentes especies, eres un héroe Besthe.

No solo eso, eres el que hizo posible que pudiéramos sacar a los felinos atrapados de la cueva y que tuviéramos acceso a la montaña y finalmente, que pudiera destruir aquellos escombros de la cascada, pues sin ti, no hubiera tenido forma de poder destruirla, Besthe eres uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido y jamás te he culpado por eso del accidente, eres un hipopótamo muy leal, cariñoso, sensible, honesto y bondadoso y sé muy bien que tu padre te ama demasiado, el jamás te abandonaría por mas decepciones les traigas, él siempre te amara y te guiara por la senda correcta, ahora si no estás seguro de mis palabras, ve con tu padre y cuéntale todo tus dolores y todos tus sentimientos, eso no hará que se vea humillado delante de todos los hipopótamos, más bien se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti por decirle la verdad y confiar en él, eso provocara que el resto de los amigos de tu padre quisiera tener un hijo como tú. Ni Fuli, ni Ono ni yo te odiamos y tu padre jamás te odiara, tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti en este momento al ver como salvaste muchas vidas con tu fuerza, tú fuiste el mayor pilar de esta misión, si no estabas, probablemente hubiéramos sufrido una de las peores derrotas que jamas hayamos tenido, pues Alsius Rock hubiera dejado de existir… asi que tranquilo, ve con tu padre y habla con el ¿vale? ¿Me promete que harás eso por mí, por Fuli, por Ono y por la reina Nyah?

Besthe se secó las lágrimas y dio una gran sonrisa, todas esas palabras lo habían sanado por completo, solo faltaba hacer una última cosa y era hablar con su padre – Si Kion, lo hare ahora mismo, muchas gracias por perdonarme y ayudarme con esto, en verdad estoy muy agradecido.

De nada chaval, para eso estamos aquí, ahora ve con tu padre quien te espera ansiosamente en tu habitad, está esperando ver como su hijo ha crecido durante estos días – dijo Rafiki dándole un abrazo, luego de esto el hipopótamo partió, dejando solos a Kion y a Rafiki.

Bien Kion, hablaremos de ti pero en mi hogar, necesitamos sanarte esa pata rota de inmediato sino podría empeorar. – dijo Rafiki mientras se levantaba.

Pero Rafiki, no puedo caminar ya que la protección se debilito – dijo Kion mostrándole las lianas sueltas y flojas, de pronto estuvo entre los brazos del mandril – ¡Pero que rayos!

Sere viejito Kion pero no débil, también tengo mi fuerza, ahora vámonos rapidito que necesito que veas a alguien.

¿A quién veremos? – pregunto Kion algo confundido

A alguien muy cercano a ti y muy querido por todos, ya lo veras y respecto a Fuli, el té dirá como la podrás ayudar mañana, en el día del Upendi, pues ella solo puede ser sanada por ti Kion, su actual pareja. Luego de esto, pasaron unos 30 minutos, pues Kion era un poco pesado por lo que a Rafiki le tomo un buen tiempo llegar hasta su árbol, mientras tanto el resto de la guardia estaban haciendo precisamente lo que Rafiki les dijo y para la sorpresa de todos, se llevaron una experiencia digna de recordarse.

Cuando finalmente Kion y Rafiki estaban en el árbol, se dispuso a sacar unas cortezas de árboles, estas eran más finas y fuertes y saco un par de lianas diferentes a las que tenía Kion, pues estas eran más delgadas pero más resistentes y fuerte, antes de rodear su pata con todo esto, froto suavemente todos los huesos rotos de Kion para comprobar si se habían desprendido o no, cuando noto que todo estaba en su perfecto lugar, saco una poción roja en uno de sus cocos partidas y froto toda la pata de Kion con mucho cuidado, todo su brazo estaba cubierto por todo el líquido rojo, poco a poco sentía como su pata se le adormecía.

Este es un líquido especial, penetrara tu piel hasta llegar a los huesos rotos y aumentara el proceso de sanación, puede que te sientas un poco mareado pero un efecto secundario de la poción en sí, así que tranquilo que estas en buenas manos.

Luego de esto coloco toda la protección de una manera perfecta, la madera encajaba perfectamente en la pata de Kion y las lianas cubrieron toda la corteza, dándole un toque menos llamativo ante la mirada de todo el mundo, Rafiki sabia como hacer nudos perfectos que pudieran durar años si nadie las tocaba, por lo que la sanación de Kion estaba perfectamente calculada, cuando terminaron, Rafiki se sentó delante de Kion y comenzó a hablar.

Antes que nada Kion, sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando, al ver tu aura pude ver todo lo que viviste en un instante, es un don que pocos chamanes poseen, Selim también tiene este don solo que más desarrollado. Tu aura es roja como tu melena y representa el liderazgo y las ganas de vivir, tu deseas vivir al lado de Fuli con tus hijos cuando tu entrenamiento de los 5 años termine y decidan casarse una vez lleguen a Pridelands.

¿Pero cómo sabes todo eso? Es imposible que hayas visto todo lo que yo estaba planeando y lo que he vivido viendo el aura de los demás.

Es un poder que solo los chamanes podemos adquirir con muchísimos años de entrenamiento, si te preguntas porque no di esta información a tus amigos, fue para que ellos mismos se liberaran de sus demonios internos y pudieran sanarse así mismos, pues no es lo mismo si yo los curo y hago todo el trabajo por ellos. Uno mismo tiene que aprender de sí mismo y poder curarse.

Ya veo… eso si lo entiendo, entonces… ¿ya debes saber todos mis demonios internos no es asi? – dijo Kion encogiéndose de hombros y dando un suspiro

Sip y también los de Fuli, solo hay un animal que puede curarlos en este momento y ahora mismo tú mismo lo vas a llamar – dijo Rafiki mientras cerraba todas las cortinas de hojas de su hogar, tapando todo el lugar con una oscuridad total.

Veras, conozco un sexto modo de usar el rugido de los ancestros, pero este no hace daño, esta es una habilidad que puede ser dominada fácilmente por todos los portadores, más bien esta habilidad es la quinta y la sexta es la que aprenderá a usar Kopa en el futuro – luego de esto se colocó al costado de Kion y lanzo su bastón en el medio del lugar, apenas se podía ver el lugar.

Dime Kion, que me dirias si te digo que todos los portadores son capaces de hablar con los muertos, ¿solo por un tiempo limitado de 10 minutos?

Que estás loco… Rafiki sé que el rugido de los ancestros es un poder místico pero hablar con los muertos… Hevi Kabisa, eso es imposible para un animal – dijo Kion muy escéptico ante las palabras de Rafiki.

Jajaja sabía que dirías eso, pero esto es posible gracias a la magia del campo de los ancestros y del don que le fue otorgado a los portadores, te enseñare a usarla rápidamente y solo tu decidirás a quien podrás llamar cuando la utilices, pero la desventaja de esto, es que solo lo puedes usar 1 sola vez pasando unas 24 horas. Ósea un día completo. – luego de esto sonrió y dijo lo siguiente.

Kion, en el pasado has usado este poder indirectamente en muchas ocasiones, pues has hablado con Mufasa muchísimas veces, por lo que ya lo has dominado en un 70%.

Cielos… entonces era por ese poder por el que podía hablar con mi abuelo… no lo sabia, si es asi, entonces tu teoría toma mucho sentido.

Asi es y la única forma de dominarlo por completo es de la siguiente manera, debes morderte tu pata y dejar que sangre hasta que solo quede la mitad de tu sangre, luego de esto debes pararte encima de tu sangre y decir estas palabras: "Yo, Kion, actual portador de la marca de León juro por mi vida jamás matar a un animal y usar mis poderes para ayudar al prójimo, si rompo este juramento, perderé mi marca y mi vida a cambio"

Kion se asustó mucho al escuchar eso pero Rafiki lo calmo.

Sé que suena algo horrible y descabellado pero veras, cuando un animal llega a perder la mitad de su sangre, queda en un estado entre las dimensiones de la vida y la muerte, cuando digas esas palabras, la magia de la marca aceptara tu juramente y tendrás el total control de la quinta habilidad sin problemas algunos, claro es un gran precio que tienes que pagar pero dime, ¿acaso tú has fallado alguna vez con la marca? ¿Y además, quieres salvar a Fuli de su tristeza no es así?

No… No – tartamudeo Kion – Y si, lo deseo con toda mi alma.

Entonces – cogió un pedazo de tronco en forma triangular muy afilado y se lo dio a Kion – Comencemos de una vez que el tiempo es hora, descuida, te recomiendo que lo hagas en tu pata rota, por eso mismo coloque el líquido, para que no sientas dolor alguno, trata de que la herida no sea muy grande.

Kion se dirigió hacia el medio del lugar y lo pensó por unos minutos y finalmente tomo su decisión, pero iba a hacer algo diferente.

Con una pata, usando el tronco afilado, se cortó su pesuña y dejo que la sangre fluyera hacia el suelo, luego de esto, se cortó su otra pata delante para sorpresa de Rafiki quien se asustó por lo que había hecho Kion, lanzo el tronco a un lado y mantuvo sus patas delanteras en el aire dejando que la sangre fluyera rápidamente.

Kion… - dijo Rafiki levantándose

No te muevas Rafiki, se lo que hago y ya sé a quién voy a llamar una vez que este juramento se complete.

Pasaron 10 minutos cuando todo el suelo ya estaba cubierto por un gran charco de sangre, casi llenaba todo el piso del tronco, fue en ese momento donde Kion empezó a perder la conciencia pero se mordió la lengua para mantenerse despierto y comenzó a pronunciar las palabras.

Yo, Kion, actual portador de la marca de León juro por mi vida jamás matar a un animal y usar mis poderes para ayudar al prójimo, si rompo este juramento, perderé mi marca y mi vida a cambio.

De pronto la marca del león comenzó a brillar intensamente con una luz dorada, toda la sangre del cielo comenzó a brillar del mismo color y se fue difuminando poco a poco, causando una enorme explosión de luz en todo el árbol, tanto así que a lo lejos, el árbol parecía un faro. Muchos animales vieron este detalle.

Luego de esto Kion estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando de pronto fue sujetado por alguien muy suave, el individuo coloco sus patas en las heridas de Kion y sano sus heridas cerrando la hemorragia. Todo el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, Rafiki no se podía ver en ningún lugar, solamente la marca del hombro de Kion se encontraba brillando mientras que el ser que estaba a su lado también brillaban de ese mismo color dorado. Este recostó lentamente a Kion quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se colocó delante de él, esperando a que despertara.

Kion al abrir los ojos y ver la figura del ser que estaba en su delante, se quedó en Shock y poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, era la reina Nyah en persona, solo que estaba brillando con un dolor dorado, ella estaba sonriéndole, Kion retrocedió unos pasos, no sabía que sentir en ese momento, estaba asustado.

Kion… tranquilo, soy yo, Nyah, no estas soñando, en verdad soy yo.

¡Nyah! – Kion grito mientras daba un gran salto hacia ella, cayendo con ella al suelo, ella solo estaba riéndose al ver la reacción de Kion, este estaba llorando desconsoladamente al ver su figura. Ella se incorporó y recibió un gran abrazo de Kion quien correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño, era como un sueño para Kion. No podía dejar de llorar al verla nuevamente.

Nyah… yo… yo – no podía decir algunas palabras porque la emoción que sentía era tan fuerte, tan intensa que nublaba sus palabras.

Tranquilo cariño, sé muy bien lo que me vas a decir y yo te digo que no hay nada porque perdonar, no fue tu culpa ni la de Khamisi, fue mi propia decisión tomar esa medida tan radical Kion – susurro Nyah acariciando la melena de Kion, este solo seguía llorando en su pecho, podía sentir su calor, los latidos de su corazón.

Lo siento mucho Nyah, en verdad lo siento mucho, te falle por completo, no pude protegerte hasta el final y solo cause tu sufrimiento y el de Fuli, ella ahora mismo está sufriendo fuertemente por tu perdida y yo, me odio bastante por eso, perdóname reina Nyah, usted no merecía morir de esa manera – sus lloriqueos fueron más fuertes – Si hubiera alguna manera, intercambiara mi vida por la de usted, para que así Fuli sea feliz a su lado, ustedes es un ángel que no merecía sufrir todo este destino tan horrible y cruel, por favor dígame que se quedara viva y que regresara con nosotros, por favor… - estaba muy dolido y lastimado sentimentalmente, estaba llorando como si fuera un cachorro que perdió a su propia madre, ella solo sonrió y lamio su frente ronroneo fuertemente para calmarlo.

Calma pequeñín no sufras en vano y no me pidas disculpas pues no hay nada que perdonar, las cosas siempre pasan por algo y no fue tu culpa. Es natural que una hija sufra mucho ante la pérdida de su madre, lo sé muy bien y ahora mismo yo estoy con ella a su lado abrazándola y consolándola sin que ella lo sepa, tu Kion eres una bendición en su vida y también la fuiste en la mía. Te agradezco profundamente que hayas dicho esas lindas palabras hacia mí y que hayas cuidado de Fuli por todos estos meses, en verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo.

Luego de eso la marca comenzó a disminuir su brillo.

No tengo mucho tiempo Kion, solo quedan 5 minutos… escúchame, se que quieres que este a tu lado de esta manera pero ya no es posible, ahora pertenezco a la dimensión de los reyes del pasado, perdóname si esto te duele muchísimo, te amo como si fueras mi propio hijo y no quiero verte sufrir por mi de esa manera nuevamente – acariciaba su pelaje, Kion no dijo nada, solo seguía llorando mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte – Dejame decirte algo respecto a tu madre, Nala no tiene la culpa de nada, ella no es una mala madre, de hecho ella es una mejor madre que yo.

Nadie es mejor madre que tu Nyah, ella abandono a mi hermano a su suerte y no hizo lo que tu hiciste por Fuli por muchos años. – dijo Kion entre sollozos.

Eso no es cierto cariño, primero entérate de la verdad antes de juzgar, Nala es una maravillosa madre y lo entenderás cuando escuches sus palabras, solo no te enojes con ella ni desquites toda tu furia contra Simba, pues eso solo causara mucho dolor en tu familia. Luego de esto se separó de Kion quien lo veía con los ojos llorosos.

Ya no llores más corazón, no derrames más lagrimas por mí, ya que estoy en paz, más bien te quería pedir un favor y sé que solo tú puedes hacerlo gracias al trato que hiciste con la marca… el día del Upendi, en la media noche, lleva a Fuli al campo de los ancestros y dile que mire la luna, que allí ella diga todos sus sentimientos mientras mira la luna, dile que llore si es necesario, en ese instante, usa tu poder para hacerme aparecer, con eso sera suficiente para que Fuli y yo podamos encontrarnos por última vez y podamos compartir un maravilloso momento madre e hija – la figura de Nyah comenzó a desaparecer por partículas brillantes.

Nyah ¡NO TE VALLAS! – Corrió Kion a darle un abrazo pero traspaso la figura de Nyah, rápidamente se levantó y volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado, Kion no pudo llorar nuevamente – Si te vas Nyah, no sé lo que hare, realmente quiero que estés aquí con nosotros, te quiero mucho como si fueras mi propia madre… por favor no te vallas que no quiero verte desaparecer.

Tranquilo Kion, siempre estaré a tu lado y al de todos los demás, vivo en sus corazones por lo que, aunque no me veas, sentirás mi presencia, recuerda lo que te pedí, es la única forma de salvar a Fuli y sanarla, solo tú eres capaz de hacer ese milagro… adiós Kion, mi pequeño salvador y mi futuro yerno. – Nyah desapareció por completo, dejando a Kion llorando en posición fetal al ver cómo los últimos rastros de luz del espíritu de Nyah desaparecían, así estuvo por un buen rato, Rafiki entro y vio a Kion llorar fuertemente, se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, así estuvieron los 2 juntos por un buen rato, Kion se sintió destrozado al verla desaparecer de esa manera, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero aun asi, la partida de Nyah fue muy dolorosa para él.

El día había transcurrido normalmente hasta llegar la noche, ya era media noche y todos se disponían a dormir mientras que Kion desde la punta de la roca del rey recordaba las palabras de Nyah, una lagrima cayó sobre su ojo derecho, Nala se acercó donde su hijo y no sabía como entablar una conversación con él. Kion al sentir la presencia de Nala, aun no podía creer que ella fuera mejor madre que Nyah, por lo que no dijo nada y decidió retirarse sin mirar a su madre, ella solo suspiro y derramo una lagrima, estaba sufriendo mucho al ver a su hijo ser muy indiferente con ella, Simba se acercó a ella y la consoló, Kion solo se fue a dormir y a esperar a que llegue el amanecer.

"Recuerda Kion, Nala es una madre mejor que yo… no la juzgues antes de conocerla mejor"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Kion antes de quedarse dormido por completo, Nala se echó a su costado sin despertarlo y lo abrazo, amaba a Kion y no quería perderlo asi como perdió a Kopa, pues ese día fue para ella, más trágico, traumante y doloroso de toda su vida.

 **El día de la celebración del Upendi finalmente llego**

 **Fin del capítulo 12**

* * *

 **Antes de terminar este capítulo, la guardia del león y un personaje en específico me pidieron un poco de tiempo para dijirse hacia ustedes y hacerles unas preguntas a los lectores.**

 **Kion:** Buenos días o buenas noches a todos ustedes, queridos lectores, quisiéramos hacerles un par de preguntas antes de que cierren esta página o continúen con otra historia. Descuiden que serán rápidas y sencillas.

 **Bunga:** Seria bungafantastico si respondieran esto por medio de los comentarios, queremos saber su opinión respecto a unos temas en específico.

 **Ono:** Las preguntas en si son sencillas y son estas: ¿Cuál de nosotros 5 somos su personaje favorito? Y ¿Cómo notaron los cambios en nuestras personalidades desde el capítulo 1 hasta el 12?

 **Fuli:** Sé que no se vio un trasfondo mío en esta última parte de la historia pero se lo vera en el capítulo 13, asi que no se preocupen por mí, ya verán más de mí en el día del Upendi junto a la evolución del resto de nosotros luego de que solucionemos nuestros problemas personales y secuelas de la batalla en Alsius

 **Besthe:** Elijan al que elijan, nosotros estaremos contentos de contar con su apoyo pues nosotros no nos resentiremos con ustedes si eligen a otro personaje en particular, es su decisión y nosotros lo respetaremos con una sonrisa.

 **Nyah:** Un agradecimiento enorme a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia, pues ya solo queda capitulos junto al epilogo para terminar esta historia, más adelante saldrá la secuela de esto junto a Kopa con Asha como protagonistas, un beso a todos ustedes y que los reyes del pasado los bendigan mucho.

 **Todos:** ¡Adiós a todos, tengan un excelente dia!


	16. El día del Upendi y la verdad de Kopa P1

Uff creo que este será el capítulo más tedioso y largo pues tendré que describir y relatar muchos sucesos de todos los miembros de la guardia del león con sus respectivas familias y la sanación final de Fuli con Kion, sin más que decir, disfruten mucho de este capítulo que es muy especial y tendrá 2 partes. Pues no alcanzaría para un capitulo completo xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 Parte 1: La celebración del Upendi, el lazo de la Hiena/Chacal y la verdad de Kopa**

El cálido viento matutino se sintió en toda la cueva, todas las leonas estaban descansando tranquilamente y el resto del reino comenzaba a despertar, Simba se levantó más temprano de lo normal con Zazu pues hoy era un dia muy especial y debía reunirse con todos los líderes de todas las especies de carnívoros y herbívoros en un punto central, en las llanuras para preparar todo. Pues ellos eran los pilares de todo el evento y querían asegurarse de que todos la pasaran muy bien, en especial las hienas. A pesar de todo el daño que causaron en el pasado, las hienas actuales eran inofensivas a comparación con las del reinado de Scar por lo que Simba no dudo en darles una segunda oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva del rey, Nala comenzó a despertarse lentamente después de un extraño sueño, en donde vio a Kion, Kiara y a otro león más, uno mucho más alto, este lo miraba con mucho resentimiento e ira mientras se daba la vuelta y se perdia en la nada, Kion estaba sonriéndole pero cuando vio que el león le hizo la ley de hielo a Nala, este cambio su mirada a una de decepción mientras que Kiara la miro enfadada, luego de esto, ambos hermanos fueron detrás del león y se perdieron poco a poco, Nala comenzó a llorar en ese sueño pues no entendía quien era ese león y del porque sus hijos la miraban con mucha cólera. Cuando Nala se levantó, vio que estaba llorando, rápidamente se limpió los ojos y las mejillas y observo a su alrededor, no estaba Simba por ningún lado y lo mismo paso con Kion, este había desaparecido de sus brazos mientras que Kiara tampoco estaba por ningún lugar. Esto preocupo mucho a Nala

El sol comenzó a salir poco a poco muy a lo lejos iluminando todo el reino, la reina se colocó en la punta de la roca del rey y empezo a observar atentamente, solo se veían como todos los animales herbívoros despertaban lentamente de sus sueños mientras que otros se encontraban bebiendo del manantial central del reino, muchos de ellos saludaron a Nala con una sonrisa y le felicitaron por el dia especial. Ella solo se limitó a sonreírles mientras buscaba desesperadamente a sus hijos. No los veía por ningún lugar, no estaban en los pastizales ni en las padreras, lugar donde siempre jugaban cuando estaban aburridos o tristes. Sarafina rápidamente vio a su hija muy alterada desde dentro de la cueva y se acercó a hablar con ella.

Nala le conto sobre la desaparición de Kion y Kiara pero Sarafina trato de calmarla diciéndole que tal vez estaban con Simba planeando la celebración del Upendi, pero Nala conocía muy bien a su marido y entendía que Kion odiaba mucho los temas reales, Kiara por su parte le gustaba un poco pero tampoco era probable que estuviera con su padre, pues era una reunión secreta con los líderes y allí planeaban las sorpresas que realizarían en este día. Después de esto le conto sobre su sueño y del o que había visto, Sarafina entendió rápidamente quien era ese león pero decidió no decírselo a su hija por mucho respeto pues si lo mencionaba, le rompería el corazón y el arruinaría el dia. Sin embargo, comprendió que quizás esa sea una visión de lo que probablemente esté pasando con Kion y su indiferencia hacia Nala y Simba.

Querida… tú sabes que nunca te diría nada que te lastimara ¿verdad? – dijo Sarafina cariñosamente hacia Nala, a pesar de ser toda una adulta, aun la quería como si fuera su pequeña cachorra.

Por supuesto que si madre, siempre haz cuidado de mí y mucho más durante el reinado de Scar, te debo la vida tantas veces que perdi la cuenta – dijo Nala tratando de relajarse y riéndose al recordar con cariño como su madre la protegía de las hienas y de otros felinos peligrosos. – Pero… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Pues como debes saber hija, este día en especial fue el favorito de tu fallecido hermano Mheetu y el mismo día de su muerte y sabes bien que de tan solo recordar este día, mis ánimos decaen por los pisos… - dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros, Nala la reconforto dándole un gran abrazo, pues no quería ver a su madre sufrir de esa manera. Ella ya había superado la muerte de su pequeño hermano pero su madre no.

Tómatelo con calma mamá, Mheetu está al lado de Mufasa y de los otros reyes, está con nosotros aunque no lo veamos – trato de reconfortarla pero Sarafina le dio una sonrisa demasiado falsa. Ya estaba muy viejita y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para superar esa perdida. Era un defecto que tenía Sarafina y ese mismo defecto lo tenía Nala y Kiara.

Lo se cariño lo sé, pero lo que te voy a decir ahora, es posible la explicación más lógica de tu sueño y del porque tus hijos, en especial Kion te tratan de una manera "maleducada" entre comillas.

Ellos no son malcriados madre, los conoces muy bien y sabes que mis hijos no son esa clase de cachorros – Esto provoco un cierto enfado en Nala, pues no esperaba ese comentario y menos viniendo de su madre, Sarafina al darse cuenta de su error se disculpó.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención, también conozco a mis nietos y sé que no son asi, solo decia que quizás conozca la explicación del porque te tratan con tanta indiferencia, es todo.

¿Y cuál es la razón? Sé que Kion no está bien desde que regreso de Alsius Rock y no creo que solo se trate del fallecimiento de la reina Nyah, hay algo más en esto… - bajo su mirada y se sintió impotente de no saber el problema de su hijo. Sarafina dio un fuerte suspiro y tomo al toro por los cuernos.

Creo que es por Kopa, Kion de alguna manera, se enteró de la muerte y del encubrimiento de su hermano mayor Kopa.

¡QUE! Madre me estás haciendo enfadar mucho… - dijo Nala cada vez más molesta pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por Sarafina.

No me grites que soy tu madre Nala, seras reina pero aun soy tu madre – luego de esto se calmó y siguió con la conversación – Ese león que viste en tus sueños quizás sea Kopa… tal vez, solo tal vez, Kopa quizás haya sobrevivido al ataque de Zira y de las hienas, y siga con vida, hay una gran posibilidad de que Kion se lo haya topado en el camino o que alguien de Alsius Rock le haya contado el secreto.

Nala comenzó a reír sarcásticamente, Sarafina simplemente cerro los ojos y no se enojó, Nala era muy obstinada y no quería creer en sus palabras, ese era uno de los defectos de la familia de Sarafina. Sabia en el fondo que a Nala le ardía y le quemaba el corazón de tan solo pensar en Kopa.

Madre… ¿que Kopa sigue vivo? No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas… vete ya que no quiero seguir con esta conversación, iré a buscar a mis hijos yo sola – dijo Nala pero fue detenida por Sarafina.

Tal vez hayas superado la muerte de Mheetu pero parece que te será imposible aceptar el hecho de que tu primer hijo Kopa ya no este entre nosotros al igual que Simba que poco a poco se está convirtiendo en un león sobreprotector, a pesar de eso, lo que más pena me da es que no creas lo último que dije, que tu hijo tal vez esté vivo en algún lugar y se haya encontrado con Kion, de otra manera ¿cómo explicarías el sueño que tuviste y el odio que te tiene Kion? – Luego de esto dio un fuerte suspiro y se retiró – Espero que logres encontrarlos hija, cuídate y ten cuidado, te amo y ten un feliz dia del Upendi, adios – finalmente se fue del lugar dejando sola a Nala, la reina estaba algo arrepentida por haberle dicho esas palabras tan dura a su madre pero cuando se dio la vuelta, ya no estaba y entendía que su madre no se lo iba a perdonar por un buen tiempo.

Ya había empezado el día del Upendi y ya tuvo su primera pelea con su madre, esto la hacía sentir terrible pues a su madre ya no le quedaban muchos años de vida, era casi de la misma de la fallecida Sarabi. Si la perdía posiblemente tampoco lo iba a superar y menos si la perdía sin pedirle disculpas por la manera en como la trato. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidió ir hacia donde Rafiki a pedirle ayuda.

En pleno camino se topó con Fuli, quien estaba recostada en una roca plana, estaba durmiendo pero vio que tenía mucho frio y que no estaba nada cómoda en el lugar donde estaba descansando, recordó que Kion le pidió a Simba que el campo de los ancestros fuera su nuevo hogar pero al parecer la cheetah no quería estar allí. Se acercó lentamente donde Fuli y cuando Nala piso una ramita y provoco un crujido, las orejas de la felina voltearon hacia su dirección y abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, al ver que era Nala bostezo fuertemente y se estiro. Su mirada lo decía todo, no había tenido una buena noche debido al frio y la incomodidad, Nala se sintió horrible pues no estaba cumpliendo la promesa interna que le había hecho a Nyah el día de su cremación, cuidar a Fuli como si fuera su hija.

Buenos días su majestad, feliz día del Upendi – dijo Fuli tratando de sonreir pero no podía, aún seguía de luto por su madre y este día le recordaba mucho que no podía abrazarla nunca más, Nala al notarlo, se acercó donde ella y le dio un cálido abrazo, ella se quedó pasmada por la acción de la reina.

Fuli… no necesitas decir esas palabras si no lo deseas, sé que estás pasando por un momento muy horrible y que ninguno de nosotros pueda ayudarte, puedes llamarme Nala si lo deseas hija, solo no estes triste ¿vale? Que tu madre también se pondrá muy triste si te ve de esa manera – trato de consolarla pero Fuli solo derramo unas lágrimas al recordar Nyah.

Lo siento… no puedo Nala, la extraño demasiado, hubiera querido pasar este dia con ella pero lastimosamente ya no puedo hacerlo, lo siento si arruine su día de esta manera – dijo Fuli bajando la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, Nala indirectamente había provocado más el sufrimiento de Fuli, era la segunda felina en la cual le había arruinado por completo su día. Nala no se podía sentir más estúpida en toda su vida y odiarse a muerte por lo que había hecho.

Nono hija no llores ni te sientas así, no me arruinaste mi día pero si me lo vas a arruinar si lloras y sigues sintiéndote así, tu eres una muchachita muy fuerte y dura de carácter, demuéstrale a tu madre que eres muy fuerte y que eres capaz de superar todo esto, tengo fe en ti hija. – trato de reconfortarla pero Fuli le dio un abrazo mientras temblaba en su panza, Nala no pudo evitar abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Ambas estaban sufriendo en el día del Upendi para su desgracia. En eso Nala decidió ayudar a Fuli.

Después de unos 30 minutos, Fuli se encontraba algo contenta pues había comido un venado, el herbívoro que más le gustaba y Nala lo sabía dentro de sí pues ya la había visto comer muchos venados en el pasado. Para la Cheetah era todo un honor comer al lado de la reina por lo que su emoción fue muy grande, Nala dio un suspiro al ver que Fuli ya estaba mucho mejor y su sufrimiento paso de largo. Luego de ver como Fuli daba su ultimo bocado, decidio preguntar por sus hijos.

Fuli, sé que es poco probable que sepas donde están… pero tienes alguna idea de donde pudieron haberse ido mis hijos – Esto tomo por sorpresa a Fuli al escuchar que Kion no estaba en ningún lugar.

Kion y Kiara no están en la cueva del rey… ¿no estarán con Simba? Tal vez el los llevo a dar un pequeño paseo por todo el reino – dijo Fuli tratando de buscarle una explicación a la desaparición de sus 2 amigos.

No lo creo querida, Simba actualmente está reunido con los animales líderes de todos los habitads de este reino, esa reunión dura muchas horas y ya conoces a Kion, el odia este tipo de temas reales, Kiara por su parte se aburriría mucho estar sentada horas de horas escuchando a su padre.

Si lo desea, tal vez pueda buscarlo por todo el reino ahora mismo – sugirió Fuli mientras se disponía a correr pero fue detenida por Nala.

Descuida hija, más bien necesito que me acompañes donde Rafiki, no deseo estar sola ahora… - dijo Nala con la intención de que Fuli no pasara el resto del día sola y triste.

Bueno… no deseo que usted se sienta así después de todo lo que hizo por mí, la acompañare todo el día si es necesario su majestad.

Gracias cariño, significa mucho para mí – dijo Nala dándole un ronroneo a Fuli, ella se quedó muy extrañada ante el cariño de Nala, por algún motivo sentía que era su madre por unos instantes, detalle que le agrado mucho pues anhelaba mucho sentir ese cariño.

Finalmente decidieron ir donde Rafiki quien estaba decorando su árbol con diferentes flores, de todos los árboles, el árbol del mandril era un poco llamativo y esto no hizo más que sacarle un par de sonrisas a ambas felinas, pues Rafiki tenía un talento extraordinario para crear una obra de arte con una simples flores y rosas. Cuando se percató de la presencia de ambas, este sonrio y les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambas deseándoles un feliz día. Pero luego Nala le conto todo respecto a Kion y a su sueño. Rafiki cambio su mirada y comprendió por un momento la posibilidad de que posiblemente Kion y Kiara se hayan enterado de algo que no debían. Fuli por su parte entendió al instante el significado del sueño, era Kopa y Kion estaba enfadado con su madre por ocultarle toda la verdad, ella quería decírselo pero no podía, ya que provocaría la ira de su compañero.

¿Está segura que no están por ningún lado? Que extraño… - se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar, hasta que luego se le ocurrió una idea – Vera su alteza, a veces cuando tenemos problemas, es bueno recordar el pasado, allí mismo puede que estén las respuestas que estamos buscando, intente recordar alguna conversación que tuvo con sus hijos, puede que tenga alguna pista.

Lo intentare… aunque no estoy segura de encontrar la respuesta – Nala comenzó a pensar fuertemente y recordar todas las conversaciones que tuvo con su hijo, hasta que finalmente recordó una que sucedió hace 7 días – Esperen… creo recordar algo.

 **Flashbash**

Déjame adivinar, es un leoncito color marrón con mechón negro y ojos verdes, y el más comprensible de las lejanías – dijo Kion con una sonrisa

¿Co...Como supiste que era Kovu?

Lo conocí una vez en una misión con la guardia del León cuando Jasiri vino a pedirnos ayuda, sobre una familia de leones que se había mudado a su habitad y les habían robado el agua. Créeme esa fue una de las misiones más difíciles que he tenido y bueno, Kovu me contó que ya te había conocido hace algún tiempo, y como yo soy el único león macho de esta zona, pues Kovu es el candidato a su flechazo, así fue como llegue a esa conclusión.

Ya veo, es una suerte que siga bien, me divertí mucho con el cuándo lo conocí pero cuando nuestros padres nos encontraron se armó un lio y bueno, desde ese día no nos pudimos ver nunca más.

Oye no lo voy a negar, Kovu me agrada, es el más sabio de toda su familia, si quieres tal vez yo podría llevarte con el uno de estos días con la guardia del león, así estarías protegida y volverías a verlo después de mucho tiempo.

¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad lo harías por mí?

Claro Kiara, para eso están los hermanos y después de lo que has hecho hoy por mí, como no cumplirle un detalle así, creo que ambos ya estamos enamorados y debemos hacer lo posible para que ese amor se vuelva realidad ¿no te parece?

Gracias Kion, en serio muchas gracias

De nada Kiara, pero que esto quede en secreto entre nosotros, si nuestro padre se entera, es posible que haya problemas. Además no creo que Zira quiera volver a verme, luego del tremendo rugido que le lance se lo pensara 3 veces antes de venir a atacarnos, el problema será encontrar a Kovu.

¿Oh así que planean buscar al hijo de Zira en secreto? – susurro Nala desde las espaldas de ambos, ambos felinos se alarmaron al escuchar la voz de su madre

Escúchame Kion, me parece muy lindo lo que haces por tu hermana y también se lo que paso contigo y Fuli, y Kiara tiene prácticamente la razón, es el ciclo de la vida, yo no tengo ningún problema con que ustedes estén con las personas que aman, ya sean de las lejanías o de otra especie, pero si van a hacer algo peligroso como ir a las lejanías ustedes solos con la guardia incluida, están equivocados. Yo iré con ustedes, Zira es muy peligrosa y no voy a correr el riesgo de que les pase algo, será un secreto entre los 3 ¿está bien?

Está bien, gracias mamá – dijeron ambos dándole un abrazo a Nala

 **Fin del Flashbash**

Espere… Kion tiene planeado ir a las lejanías con Kiara… pero si no nos dijo nada acerca de todo esto, es más, aun no se despiertan Ono, Besthe y Bunga… - dijo Fuli muy asustada, recordaba mucho aquel día en donde casi Zira destroza a Kion y se quedó aterrorizada al saber de lo que Zira era capaz de hacer si los encontraba solo a los 2. – La roca gigante del dia del accidente, Kion ya sabe cómo destruirla, deben estar en ese lugar Nala.

No… no voy a decir que esto se repita de nuevo, Fuli por favor reúne a toda la guardia del león lo más rápido posible, nos encontraremos en la entrada de las lejanías dentro de 10 minutos ¿vale?

Entendido ¡HUWEZI! – comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el hogar de sus compañeros mientras Nala le agradecía el gesto a Rafiki y se disponía a correr rápidamente hacia la entrada de las lejanías, estaba a 15 minutos de llegar a ese lugar, debía darse prisa antes de que su hijo destruya la entrada, pues si lo hacía, le daría paso libre a las hienas, los chacales y a las desterradas, poniéndose en un grave peligro.

Fuli al llegar al hogar de cada miembro de la guardia del león, les explico con detalle todo lo que estaba pasando y se asustaron mucho, inmediatamente se despidieron de sus padres y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la entrada de las lejanías, de pronto se escucha un fuerte rugido a lo lejos seguido de una gran explosión, desde lo lejos se podía ver una enorme cortina de humo seguido de muchas rocas volar hacia lo alto del firmamento, perdiéndose a lo lejos. Kion ya había roto la barrera, debían darse prisa antes de que los perdieran.

Nala al llegar, vio todo el humo cubriendo todo el lugar, poco a poco comenzaban a dibujarse 2 siluetas de un león y de una cachorra, eran Kion y Kiara quienes estaban tosiendo por el polvo, después de esto decidieron ir hacia lo más interno de las lejanías cuando fueron detenidos por la voz de Nala. Ellos rápidamente giraron las miradas y vieron como su madre les daba un fuerte abrazo, pero ellos rápidamente se zafaron de ella, sus miradas no estaban muy contentas al verla.

¿Mamá que haces aquí? – pregunto Kion fríamente causando el dolor de su madre, ese no era su hijo. – Debiste quedarte en la cueva.

Kion… no te atrevas a hablarme así, recuerda que soy tu madre y no tu igual – dijo Nala mostrándose furiosa ante la respuesta de Kion, este solo miro a un lado gruñendo un poco, Kiara por su lado tampoco estaba feliz de ver a su madre.

Madre, creo que ya sabes que nos reuniremos con Kovu dentro de poco, debemos ir a verlo de inmediato – dijo Kiara pero Nala se negó rotundamente

¿En serio? Así es como van a ser las cosas "Nala", ¿vas a romper tu promesa que nos hicimos los 3 hace una semana? – Kion ya se estaba pasando de la raya, pero Nala mas que sentirse enfadada, se sentía destrozada por la actitud de Kion.

Kion… ¿porque me hablas de esta manera? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice hijo? – Kion estaba a punto de responder cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos como llegaba toda la guardia de león. Fuli rápidamente se acercó donde Kion y lo abrazo, el león no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto pues no olvido lo que sucedió el día anterior con Nyah, pero correspondió el abrazo y ambos se dieron un cálido beso pues ambos extrañaban darse amor mutuo. Luego de esto Kion miro a Nala y decidido seguir con la conversación.

Nala creo que esa es una pregunta que tú misma deberías responderte, después de todo tu y mi padre son los únicos que saben acerca de todo esto – dijo Kion seriamente, los tres miembros de la guardia captaron la indirecta rápidamente y decidieron permanecer callados, era un problema familiar en el cual no les correspondía participar.

Exacto mamá… en verdad no puedo creer lo que has hecho – dijo Kiara muy decepcionada de su madre

Por un momento se le helo la sangre a Nala y las palabras de Sarafina resonaron en su cabeza, Kion sin embargo, al ver la reacción de Nala se quedó conforme y decidió ser piadoso con ella, solo por este día, por lo que miro a Kiara y ambos asistieron con la cabeza, ya fue suficiente con todo lo que estaban pasando.

¿Mamá cómo pudiste quedarte dormida?, te olvidaste completamente de nuestra promesa – dijo Kion tratando de camuflar sus verdaderas intenciones. – Dijiste que vendrías con nosotros a ver a Kovu y que nos protegerías de Zira y de las leonas desterradas.

Es cierto, te esperamos por mucho tiempo pero al ver que no te levantabas, decidimos dejarse dormir e ir nosotros mismos a verlo, Kion me puede proteger pues ya me conto que sabe utilizar el rugido de cuatro maneras – dijo Kiara también tratando de ocultar la verdad, ella ya sabía toda la verdad acerca de Kopa, pues Kion se lo conto durante todo el camino y esto hizo que sintiera un hueco en su corazón, ya no confiaba en sus padres, en especial en Nala pues ya no lo veía como una madre ejemplar a comparación de Nyah.

Oh eso… - suspiro aliviada Nala, por un momento creyó que se trataba de Kopa pero para su mala suerte, esto resulto ser cierto y pronto lo descubriría de la peor manera posible. – Lo siento muchachos, en verdad tuve un día difícil ayer y el sueño me gano… lo lamento mucho.

Bueno no te preocupes mamá, ya estas con nosotros y veo que todos nuestros amigos también – dijo Kion con una sonrisa mientras veía a sus compañeros, ya relajados al ver como la tensión bajo en el ambiente.

No nos íbamos a perder la fiesta ¿no? Qué bonita manera de empezar el día del Upendi, con una peligrosa aventura hacia las lejanías – dijo Bunga muy feliz, pues extrañaba sentir mucho aquella emoción de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

¡Hapana! Kion, Kiara no puedo creer que ambos tengan las agallas de ir directo hacia la boca del lobo, aun si es para encontrar a Kovu, será realmente difícil llegar hasta el, Janja junto a los chacales debieron escuchar la fuerte explosión y ya deben estar alertas – dijo la garza mientras volaba hacia lo alto y observaba los rincones de las lejanías, al parecer no había nadie por ahora.

Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, de lo contrario si hubiéramos estado en problemas – dijo Besthe poniéndose delante de ambos felinos, estaba dispuesto a protegerlos a costa de su vida, eran sus mejores amigos después de todo.

Mamá antes de que podamos ir a ver a Kovu, necesitamos pedirte un favor… - Kion se acercó donde su madre y le susurro en el odio, lo que le pidió a Nala la deja boquiabierta.

Es para todos ellos, se lo difícil que es vivir sin comida pues ya lo vi a través de los ojos de los habitantes de Alsius Rock, lo menos que podemos hacer es esto por ellos, por lo menos durante este día en especial.

Kion… sabes que ellos no van a cambiar su manera de ser y que no respetan nuestras costumbres ¿verdad? – dijo Nala con una mirada seria, aun no se creía lo que le estaba pidiendo su hijo.

Lo se madre pero nosotros debemos demostrarles que podemos ser amigables con ellos y podemos llegar a un acuerdo, recuerda, Janja y sus secuaces no son como las hienas de Scar, hienas que por cierto ya no existen y son un recuerdo del pasado, lo mismo con los chacales pero con Zira ya es un asunto muerto, pues ella es la maldad encarnada. Pero Kovu y Vitani no lo son… solo te pido este favor mamá, solo por ellos.

Nala se sentó y comenzó a pensar y a pensar, era el hijo de su Simba y su hijo y sin duda su razonamiento era increíble pues Kion en el fondo, a pesar de ver que las hienas de Scar no eran iguales a las hienas de Janja, sabia diferenciar muy bien el mal puro y un individuo encaminado por un mal camino. Luego de esto dio un suspiro y se le ocurrió una idea.

Está bien Kion pero tengo una idea mejor, espérenme aquí 30 minutos que no tardare, no se vallan a adelantar pues es muy peligroso. – Dijo Nala mientras comenzaba a correr

Todos se miraron entre si algo confundidos ante el plan de Nala, cuando se fue, tanto Kion como Kiara se sintieron muy destrozados por como trataron a su madre, comenzaron a llorar en ese mismo momento, Fuli se acercó junto a la guardia y los consolaron

Kion… Kiara, ¿ambos están destrozados por ver como su madre no les dice nada respecto a Kopa no?

Así es Fuli, es insoportable como ella quiere negar la existencia de Kopa y no puedo evitar degradarla sin dejarla de compararla con tu madre Fuli, en serio no lo soporto, me duele, me quema que ella se porte tan tranquila con todo esto – dijo Kion pegando su cabeza en el pecho de Fuli, ella comenzó a ronronearle y a darle un abrazo.

Después de todos estos años, no es posible que mi padre guardara un secreto de esta magnitud, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Que no nos daríamos cuenta algún día? Pues tomo una decisión errada como rey y en especial como padre… cuando yo sea reina, le daré mi puesto a Kopa, se lo merece después de todo, es el verdadero rey de Pridelands y yo no quiero usurpar su puesto. – dijo Kiara con lágrimas en los ojos, Ono y Bunga le dieron un abrazo tratando de consolarla.

Mañana hablaremos con todo el reino de ser necesario, esta pesadilla debe llegar a su fin muchachos y necesitare de su apoyo, ahora nosotros dos necesitamos sanarnos de todo esto – dijo Kion mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

Dalo por hecho Kion, somos tus mejores amigos y siempre estaremos para apoyarlos – dijo Bunga con una sonrisa, esto ánimo mucho a ambos felinos, detalle que a la vez animo mucho a Bunga pues había recuperado su toque para alegrar a los demás.

Digo lo mismo que Bunga, cuenten con nuestro apoyo muchachos, también queremos mucho a Kopa y haremos lo posible para que todo esto se solucione, así como tú nos ayudaste ayer Kion, nosotros los ayudaremos mañana – Dijo Ono con un tono de voz tranquilo, sus heridas del pasado se habían sanado, detalle que se sabrá más adelante, lo mismo con Besthe con su padre.

 **Pasaron 30 minutos**

Todos estaban hablando sobre lo que iban hacer para encontrar a Kovu, cuando de pronto Ono vio a lo lejos como casi 13 leonas se acercaban hacia ellos, unas con algunas gacelas y venados muertos, Nala llevaba un venado muy pesado y todas se colocaron en la entrada de las lejanías. Kion rápidamente se acercó y no se lo podía creer.

Ahora todos estaremos más seguros ante cualquier ataque realizado por las hienas, los chacales y Zira, 3 de las leonas cuando entreguen estos alimentos a Janja, se colocaran en la entrada de este sitio para evitar que alguna hiena o chacal pase al reino a causar problemas.

Mamá… no puedo creerlo pero en verdad eres increíble, gracias por cumplirme este favor – Kion abrazo a su madre, parte de el quería abrazarla pero la otra parte le decía que la soltara, por esta vez decidió aguantarse y abrazar con mucho amor a Nala, detalle que alegro mucho a Nala pues toda la mañana solo había pasado por penas y sufrimientos.

Increíble, es demasiada comida – dijo Besthe viendo a todas las presas muertas – Es una lástima por ellas pero si la única manera de darles un lindo día Janja y a los demás, que así sea.

No solo es eso Besthe, tengo planeado hacer un trato con Janja y Rairai, de esta manera no causaran problemas no solo en este dia, sino durante estos 5 largos años que estaremos ausentes, debemos hacer esto bien. – Dijo Kion dando los primeros pasos hacia lo profundo del lugar – Kiara ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando te encuentres con Kovu… te daremos todo el tiempo que necesites.

Esta bien Kion, muchachos se los agradezco mucho – dijo Kiara con una sonrisa, todos les devolvieron el gesto.

¿En verdad crees que esto funcione? – Pregunto Fuli muy escéptica ante el plan de Kion – Ya sabes lo terco e ignorante que puede ser janja.

Descuida que si el plan A no funciona, entonces usare el plan B y créeme, no les gustara nada el último plan, por lo que espero que tomen una sabia decisión. – luego de esto le indico a Ono que volara desde lo alto del cañón y les guiara por el camino correcto, Besthe era el primero en ir junto a Bunga pues ambos no querían que sus amigos, en especial Kiara saliera lastimada por algún ataque, Kion y Fuli rodeaban a Kiara, como si fueran sus escoltas.

Muchachos… esto no es necesario, se defenderme sola – dijo Kiara riéndose al ver como actuaba su hermano y su futura cuñada.

Claro que si campeona – dijo Kion riéndose de ella, Kiara solo lo empujo con su cadera juguetonamente a Kion, Nala está feliz al ver como se llevaban muy bien sus dos hijos… aunque dentro de ella quería que fueran 3, ese sueño no dejaba de decirle algo sobre Kopa y ella lo sentía dentro de sí.

Kopa… - susurro Nala sin darse cuenta que sus pensamientos se le escaparon por su boca

Todos escucharon esto y se quedaron pasmados, Kion y Kiara se quedaron congelados cuando escucharon ese nombre viniendo de Nala, al voltear a ver a su madre, vieron que su mirada estaba muy baja mientras el venado que ella llevaba estaba en el suelo. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta que Nala no estaba nada bien sentimentalmente, se vieron entre si y decidieron no hablar del tema, gracias a este detalle, Kion y Kiara junto a la guardia del león y las 13 leonas se dieron cuenta del amor que Nala sentía por Kopa, Kion comenzó a reflexionar sobre esto mientras caminaban por el sendero directo al habitad de Janja.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, lo encontraron junto a un grupo de 5 hienas. Janja al ver a toda la guardia y su nuevo aspecto se asustaron por completo, pues ahora eran más grande que él y de paso estaban rodeados de muchas leonas. Todos se detuvieron y Kion fue el primero en hablar.

Janja… cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos – dijo Kion con una mirada seria.

Jaja que tenemos aquí, el león que casi provoca la muerte de su amiguita y de la garza – esto fue una gran provocación ante Fuli y Nala, Ono estaba tranquilo pues el ya sabia que eso era cosa del pasado y no caia en provocaciones absurdas, Kion era igual que Ono en ese sentido pues no sintió nada.

Si, tú mismo lo dijiste, casi provoco la muerte de mi "compañera" y de mi amigo Ono pero no vengo aquí para perder el tiempo hablando contigo sobre temas del pasado.

Entonces a que has venido, por tu culpa mis mejores amigos se fueron lejos de las lejanías junto al resto de las hienas por culpa del hambre, solo quedamos nosotros 6 y no pensamos irnos de este lugar, pues no tenemos a un lugar a donde ir.

En ese instante Kion le dio la indicación a su madre y ella coloco 5 venados delante de Janja, todas las hienas se quedaron con la boca cubierta de saliva al ver semejante banquete, antes de que todas pudieran correr a devorarla, Kion se puso delante de ella.

Ah alto allí amigos, venimos a hacerles una propuesta, si aceptan, no solo podrán tener este banquete sino que también estarán asegurados a tener una vida mejor dentro del reino.

¿Dentro del reino? – dijeron todos, en especial la guardia completa y Nala.

Si, como todos escucharon, dentro del reino – dijo Kion sin cambiar la mirada – Veras Janja, hoy es el dia del Upendi y se muy bien que tu no respetas nuestras tradiciones, es más, si ahora quisieras, pasarías de largo mis palabras y romperías lo que te voy a proponer pero te recomiendo que lo pienses mucho mejor, ahora son 6 hienas y todos pueden tomar una parte del reino como su hogar, siempre y cuando prometan "Respetar todas las tradiciones del reino, las leyes de mi padre y que respeten el ciclo de la vida".

Janja y las demás hienas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, igual el resto de la guardia, Kion solo seguía mirando a cada una de ellas, la oferta que les estaba haciendo no estaba nada mal pues era eso a quedarse a morir de hambre dentro de las lejanías.

Kion sabes muy bien que te odio a muerte pero aun así decidiste traernos esto, ¿porque demonios haces todo esto? No entiendo tu actitud.

Porque ya no soy el mismo Kion de hace una semana y la guardia ya no es la misma, como puedes ver, todos ya estamos atravesando la adolescencia y ya no somos tan inocentes como antes… hace poco visitamos un reino en donde escaseaba el agua y vimos lo terrible que era la condición de los animales al no tener agua que beber, debo decir que sentir hambre por mucho tiempo y aguantarse debe ser realmente doloroso y ustedes no pueden seguir pasando por eso, ustedes no son como las hienas del reinado de Scar, no en términos de maldad claro – luego de eso Kion se subio en la roca donde estaba Janja y levanto su pata.

Sé que de todas las hienas, tu eres el más inteligente de todos, sin ofender al resto claro, todos somos inteligentes pero es obvio que Janja tiene un coeficiente intelectual alto y tiene madera para ser un excelente líder. – Kion se dio cuenta que una lagrima caia por la mejilla de la hiena, este se había conmovido por esas palabras, nadie le había dicho eso, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos quienes lo abandonaron a su suerte.

Oye Fuli… ¿acaso Janja está llorando? – susurro Ono con incredulidad y aguantándose la risa.

He visto muchas cosas Ono pero esto es lo más "divertido" que he visto salir de Janja – dijo Fuli aguantándose la risa también.

¿Realmente piensas eso de mi Kion? – pregunto Janja aun incrédulo por esas palabras

Si Janja, ya hemos peleado en el pasado y siempre supe que tenías madera para ser líder… mira te dejaremos esto y te recomiendo que lo piensen muy bien… porque además, si aceptan todo esto, quisiera invitarlos a… - Kion se acercó al oído de Janja y le susurro algo que no se esperaba, este se comenzó a reír pero al ver la mirada de Kion supo que era verdad.

¿En serio? Bueno ahora si me dejaste sin palabras, no creí que un león me iba a invitar a una ceremonia de esta magnitud, honestamente no sé qué decir. – dijo Janja muy impresionado ante las palabras del príncipe, Kiara sabía de qué se trataba, pues su hermano le había contado su plan para sanar a Fuli y de paso mejorar su relación amorosa.

Por eso mismo te dejaremos estos alimentos aquí y quiero que por favor pienses en lo que te he pedido, si aceptas, no te arrepentirás, volveremos aquí dentro de 2 horas, lo repetiré, confió en ti Janja y espero que tú y tus amigos tomen a decisión correcta, Pridelands es un reino muy grande y hay espacio para todos – luego de esto Kion se retiró dándole paso libre a las hienas para devorar los alimentos pero Janja los detuvo, Kion se detuvo en seco por esto y miro a Janja.

Kion… en el pasado hemos tenido muchísimas contiendas y siempre hemos peleado sin piedad, dime porque haces todo esto por nosotros, no tiene lógica, las hienas nunca hemos sido bien vistas en Pridelands, ¿porque nosotros seriamos la excepción? – pregunto Janja con una ceja levantada, Kion iba a responder pero Nala lo ayudo.

Porque tanto mi marido como yo sabemos que no eres una hiena malvada Janja, solo has actuado todo este tiempo para comer algo, pero ahora te estamos dando la oportunidad de quedarte con nosotros y ser parte de nuestro reino, claro respetando todas las leyes – dijo Nala con una mirada firme y mostrando su seriedad ante Janja.

Está bien… lo pensaremos muy bien y prometemos no irnos de aquí, los esperaremos en 2 horas… y muchas gracias por los alimentos, no comíamos nada desde hace 2 días enteros – dijo Janja, dejando que sus compañeros comience a comer de los cuerpos de las gacelas y de los venados.

Nos vemos Janja y buen provecho – Kion se giró no sin antes escuchar unas palabras que le hicieron sonreír bastante, el resto también se sintieron satisfechos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Guardia del león, Reina Nala y leonas de Pridelands, gracias por todo esto y feliz día del Upendi.

Igualmente Janja, feliz día del Upendi – dijeron todos mientras se iban por otra dirección del gran cañón, todas las hienas estaban comiendo pero Janja, a pesar del hambre, se quedó pensando mucho en aquellas palabras de Kion y Nala.

Luego de alejarse lo suficiente, Bunga comenzó a gritar de felicidad y a saltar de un lugar a otro mientras Kion lo veía con una sonrisa, Ono, Kiara, Beshte Fuli estaba sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras de Kion, nunca se esperaron que Kion quisiera unificar a las hienas de Janja al reino de Simba. Nala por su parte estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, a pesar de que no quería ser rey, tenía la madera y todo el potencial para ser un excelente rey.

Sí que tenías todo un plan Kion, y fue bungafantastico… no, eso fue ¡BungaIncreible! – dijo el tejon mientras se subía a la espalda de su mejor amigo, este solo se rio al ver la felicidad de Bunga.

Ni yo misma me lo creo… Janja en Pridelands sin causar destrozos y siguiendo el ciclo de la vida, quien lo diría – dijo Ono volando desde lo alto – Espero que tus palabras hayan servido para que recapacite.

Si que lo hará Ono, que bueno que no utilice el plan B porque eso hubiera sido peor… pues estaría amenazándolos a muerte si eso pasaba y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto, debemos estar seguros de que tanto Janja como Reirei acepten estos pedidos pues no estaremos aquí por 5 años… - dijo Kion bajando la mirada, no le agradaba la idea de alejarse de su familia pero esto le ayudaría comprender todo lo que paso Kopa durante toda su vida desde el ataque con Zira.

Zira… ya verás lo que pasara cuando te encuentre y espero estés bien preparada, porque lo que te voy a mostrar no te va a gustar nada. – pensó Kion sacando sus garras indirectamente, Fuli vio de reojo esto y supo que Kion estaba enojado por algo, pero no sabía el porqué, ella solo se recostó a su lado y Kion rápidamente volvió a ocultar sus garras al sentir el cariño de su amada compañera.

Muchachos… allí esta, el hogar de los chacales y de Reirei – dijo Ono señalando desde lo lejos, todos vieron y en efecto allí se encontraba Reirei junto Goigoi pero algo no estaba bien, los 2 parecian triste y hasta desesperados.

Kion corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y cuando llego a estar frente a frente, ellos no lo vieron, solo no dijeron nada para sorpresa del príncipe.

Reirei… Goigoi, que sucedió, ¿porque tienen esas miradas de preocupación? ¿Qué rayos ha sucedido?

Reirei salió de sus pensamientos y al ver a Kion y su nuevo aspecto se asustó por completo al igual que Goigoi, Kion los detuvo sujetando el lomo de ambos.

Tran..quilos, no vengo a hacerles daño ni mucho menos a molestarlos, solo tranquilícense – grito Kion tratando de impedir que se vallan, Bunga y Fuli llegaron a ayudar a Kion y bloquearon el camino de los chacales, ambos se agacharon y estuvieron en una posición sumisa temblando del miedo. Algo terrible había pasado y no podían ver a sus 36 hijos por ningún lugar.

Por favor no nos lastimen, no hicimos nada malo, lo juramos – grito Reirei llorando esta vez, su esposo se colocó encima de ella tratando de protegerla

Si le hacen algo, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver – grito Goigoi a pesar de estar aterrado.

Muchachos, nosotros jamás lo lastimaríamos, cálmense y tómense un respiro, si sucedió algo entonces dígannos que sucedió para que podamos ayudarlo, lo prometemos.

Los dos chacales se tranquilizaron un poco y se separaron, ambos estaban aterrados, tristes y muy preocupados, cuando ya se calmaron lo suficiente, Reirei comenzó a hablar.

Kion… nuestros 36 hijos están a punto de morir por deshidratación y hambre, no sabemos qué hacer y Zira junto a su manada nos bloquearon el acceso para poder conseguir comida… ahora estamos en peligro de muerte y si cruzamos por ese sendero, nos mataron a todos – dijo la chacal muy triste y llorando.

Kion la miro fijamente y la analizo, pero Nala le confirmo sus sospechas.

Hijo, ella está diciendo la verdad, conozco perfectamente cuando alguien miente y ellos no están actuando – dijo Nala mientras trataba de consolar a Reirei, ella le dio un abrazo para sus sorpresa pero lo correspondió, entendía su sufrimiento.

Lo que decimos es verdad, nuestros hijos apenas pueden moverse, no podemos llevarlos donde el territorio de Jasiri pues no desea que toquemos su poso de agua, aun si fuéramos a hacerlo, su hermana y ella saben pelear muy bien y nos ganarían en combate. – dijo el chacal muy triste, Bunga entro al hogar de los chacales y vio en un estado muy deplorable a los 36 cachorros, estaban peor que los damnificados de Alsius Rock.

Entonces no tenemos tiempo, Mamá debemos llegar a los 36 cachorros donde Jasiri, yo hablare con ella personalmente, no podemos permitir que esos pequeños mueran, tienen una larga vida por delante y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perderlos – dijo Kion muy serio, Nala le sonrió y ordeno a todas las leonas a tomar 2 crias de chacal, junto a la guardia.

Ono necesito que vigiles todo el perímetro, si Zira se aparece, avísanos de inmediato

Afirmativo Kion – dio un gran salto y emprendió el vuelo, observo el lugar donde Zira les había prohibido pasar a los chacales y ciertamente muy a lo lejos se podían ver a las leonas desterradas durmiendo.

Kion rápidamente corrió hacia el hogar de Jasiri quien se encontraba a unos pocos metros, al llegar primero, no encontró a nadie pero de pronto fue embestido cariñosamente por una hiena, era Jasiri en persona quien se estaba riendo de haber sorprendido a Kion

Booh pequeño Kion – después de esto se retiró de su pecho y Kion se incorporó – Kion… no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe

Yo también Jasiri, que alegría verte pero antes de continuar con esta agradable conversación… quería pedirte un favor muy importante – dijo Kion algo preocupado ante la negación de Jasiri

Si, dime, ¿que deseas? – pregunto con curiosidad la hiena.

¿Podrías prestarme tu pozo para que Reirei y Goigoi puedan beber?

Lo siento pero les prohibí que no les daría ni un sorbo, no después de la manera en cómo me trataron… - se negó Jasiri con una mirada muy molesta.

¿Aun si eso signifique condenar a 36 cachorros de chacal ante una agonizante muerte? – Jasiri abrió los ojos y se quedó congelada al escuchar eso último.

No tenía ni idea de que ellos tenían tantos cachorros, ¿cómo se encuentran ahora? – pregunto muy preocupada, cada vez se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al saber de la condición de los chacales

Demasiado mal Jasiri, dentro de un par de horas podrían morir por deshidratación y falta de comida, por favor necesitamos de tu pozo lo antes posible, por lo menos hazlo por mi así como te ayude a recuperarlo de la familia de Zira hace algunos meses – suplico Kion arrodillado, ella rápidamente lo levanto y le sonrió.

No es necesario que me supliques Kion, lo hare encantada si es por una buena causa… si ese par de tontos me lo hubieran pedido de una manera más amable, hubiera accedido con mucho gusto, trae a todos los cachorros rápidamente, no debemos perder tiempo – dijo Jasiri mientras veía como todas las leonas, la guardia completa y la pareja de chacales traían a todos los cachorros, al ver su condición Jasiri se sintió horrible, pues su piel marcaba sus huesos, estaban en peligro de muerte.

Dios mío… RAPIDO TRAIGANLOS DE INMEDIATO – grito Jasiri con todas sus fuerzas mientras todos comenzaban a correr, cuando llegaron al pozo, los pobres chacales no podían moverse pero si podían abrir la boca, las leonas junto a Bunga, Fuli, Nala, Kiara, Reirei y Goigoi los ayudaban a beber, rápidamente los cachorros bebían como locos del pozo sin importarles que se atoraran al hacerlo.

Vamos pequeños, beban que ya están a salvo – susurro cariñosamente Reirei mientras cogía un par de sus hijos y los ayudaban a beber.

Tranquila Reirei ellos estarán bien, ya tenemos la comida y el agua para que puedan sanarse… que horrible – dijo Kiara muy triste por los cachorros, jamás había visto algo semejante en toda su vida.

 **Habían pasado unos 30 minutos**

Los cachorros junto a los chacales estaban comiendo de la carne de los venados y de las gacelas con mucha fuerza, poco a poco comenzaban a recuperarse, todos estaban pendientes de ellos en caso de que alguno se atorara por accidente. Mientras tanto Kion estaba a lo lejos hablando con Jasiri.

Ese par de idiotas… no puedo creer que no me hayan dicho nada de esto, mira que dejar que sus hijo sufran por sus estupideces… valla par de padres del año – dijo Jasiri muy molesta y a la vez muy triste al ver a los cachorros comer tan rápido. – Ellos cuando vinieron a pedirme agua, lo hicieron amenazando a mi familia, mi hermana y yo no podíamos permitir eso y les dimos una paliza que terminamos ganándola.

Entiendo… no es de esperarse de Reirei, es muy orgullosa y Goigoi, bueno que puedo decir que no se haya dicho algo más de él, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho Jasiri, eres una heroína. Una maravillosa hiena y una gran amiga, te lo agradezco un montón. – dijo Kion muy feliz al ver como los cachorros ya estaban mejor y podían moverse un poco.

No te preocupes, me siento mucho mejor ahora que sé que ellos ya tienen algo de beber en este lugar tan desolado pero respecto a Zira, nos está causando muchos problemas Kion… no sabemos cómo lidiar con ella, supongo que ya Janja te habrá dicho que muchas hienas se fueron de este lugar, en especial sus mejores amigos. – susurro viendo el cielo

Si, hable con él hace un poco y le propuse un trato – Kion le explico todo esto mientras Jasiri abría los ojos y se quedó pasmada

Lo dices ¿en serio? ¿Tu madre los aceptara en el reino si cumplen las leyes y el ciclo de la vida? – pregunto Jasiri muy escéptica ante esto

Así es y también tengo pensado invitar a Reirei a hacerlo pero creo que ya no será un problema, pues me encargare personalmente de Zira una vez que los cachorros estén mejor y que tu estés bien también, pues te ganaste un banquete con lo que hemos traído, tienes 4 gacelas para tu familia por lo que tendrás comida par dias. – Kion vio las cuatro presas al costado del hogar de Jasiri y veía como ellas se alimentaban de ellas. En eso Jasiri no pudo ocultar más su incomodidad.

Kion ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? – susurro la hiena sin que nadie la escuchara pues todos estaban ocupados con los cachorros, Kion accedió y se fueron a una zona oculta, allí mismo Kion se llevaría una enorme sorpresa.

Kion… cuando te fuiste, me sentí totalmente sola pues necesita de tu ayuda en muchas ocasiones pero al final lograba encontrar una solución, pero ahora que estas de vuelta y eres mucho más grande, quiero decirte que… - se sonrojo mucho al confesar sus sentimientos – Me gustas mucho Kion, sé que es anormal que una hiena sienta algo asi por un león pero mis sentimientos son puros, dime… ¿tú me amas Kion?

Kion cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio, sabía que esto iba a terminar muy mal pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que decirle la verdad a Jasiri de inmediato, aun si eso le costaba su amistad.

Jasiri… yo – fue interrumpido por Jasiri

Lo se Kion, sé que amas a Fuli y que te vas a casar con ella, lo sé muy bien Kion, solo quería decirte mis sentimientos hacia ti pero necesito saber si en algún momento sentiste algo por mí – dijo Jasiri con una pequeña esperanza por parte de Kion.

Yo… creo que si… cuando nos volvimos a ver por segunda vez, en ese momento supe que sentía un gran cariño por tu y una alegría inmensa al verte, pero eso se apagó cuando mis sentimientos hacia Fuli surgieron, lo siento mucho Jasiri, en verdad no quería hacerte daño y menos aún en el día del Upendi. – bajo la mirada y no vio a Jasiri porque no quería verla llorar, pero para su sorpresa, estaba muy feliz.

Me alegro mucho Kion, eso era lo que quería escuchar, no odio a Fuli ni la envidio, deseo que ella este feliz a tu lado y me alegra mucho saber el hecho de que una hiena como yo te haya llegado a gustar, con eso ya me siento en paz y me alegraste el dia – luego de esto miro al grupo y comenzaron a notar la ausencia de ambos – será mejor que regresemos Kion

Jasiri… sé que no podre estar a tu lado pero déjame darte esto al menos, te puedo regalar unos segundos de felicidad como mi regalo del Upendi – sujeto a Jasiri y le dio un beso en los labios, ella se puso muy colorada y cerró los ojos, el beso duro unos minutos hasta que se separaron.

Feliz día del Upendi Jasiri y gracias por aceptar mi amor por Fuli – sonrió Kion mientras comenzaba a avanzar

Feliz día del Upendi Kion y gracias por darme ese lindo detalle – respondió Jasiri muy feliz.

Luego de esto llegaron donde el grupo y vieron que ya todos los cachorros jugaban entre sí, Nala y Kiara estaban jugando con algunos de ellos, Ono por su parte no dejaba de vigilar la entrada hacia el territorio de Zira, Bunga y Besthe se divertían mucho contando chiste con Goigoi junto a unas leonas, era una linda escena para recordar.

Muchas gracias Guardia del león, salvaron la vida de mis pequeños, si necesitan pedirme un favor, no duden en pedírmelo.

De hecho si quería pedirte un favor Reirei pero antes necesito que me respondas una pregunta

Si dime, ¿cuál es tu duda? – pregunto la chacal muy curiosa

¿El territorio de Zira era suyo antes junto con el de Jasiri y era su fuente de alimentos?

Si así es pero Zira se apodero de él y nosotros no podemos hacer nada, sin eso es cuestión de tiempo antes de que perezcamos del hambre.

Es tal y como te lo dije Kion, Zira es el problema de todo esto – Dijo Jasiri algo molesta al ver la entrada bloqueada por escombros.

Kion pensó en lo siguiente y supo que debía que sacrificar algo, Kiara entendía que significaba y se acercó a su hermano, todos estaban mirando.

Kion… como tu hermana debo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho, me has mostrado una parte de lo que viviste en Alsius Rock a través de estos cachorro y de lo maduro que eres ahora, has crecido mucho y estoy orgullosa de ser tu hermana… pero si enfrentar a Zira signifique que ya no pueda ver a Kovu, entonces lo acepto, debemos ayudar a Reirei y Jasiri a recuperar su territorio.

Kiara… ¿estas segura de esto? Esperaste ansiosamente una semana para esto… tiene que haber otra forma… - dijo Kion tratando de pensar en otra alternativa.

Sabes que no hay otra forma, es la vida de estos cachorritos por solo un simple encuentro, además Kovu ya me habrá olvidado, pero yo nunca lo olvidare a él, ve y destierra a esas leonas de ese lugar – dijo Kiara con una sonrisa, dentro de sí estaba triste pero debía aceptar eso, era parte de su entrenamiento por ser reina.

Está bien… guardia del león, hasta el fin de las praderas… - dijo Kion un poco desanimado, todos estaban igual pues no querían que todo terminara así. Pero el destino era muy curioso y demostraría que habrían otras alternativas por mas invisibles que estas fueran.

¡Guardia del león defensa!

Sé que habrá otra manera Kiara… confía en tu hermano – pensó Nala acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

De pronto se escucha un enorme rugido mientras miles de escombros volaban rápidamente hacia el territorio de Zira, el sonido fue tan fuerte que muchas se quedaron aturdidas, en eso Zira, Kovu, Vitani y Nuka salieron de una de las cuevas y vieron al frente suyo a Kion caminando lentamente, este mostraba una mirada de rabia total.

¡ZIRA! – grito Kion con todas sus fuerzas, ella camino hacia él y quedaron frente a frente, ambos dándose unas miradas asesinas – Te advierto que no hagas nada porque de lo contrario acabaras muerta.

Cielo que miedo, y porque toda esa rabia irracional conmigo y mi manada, ¿acaso fue porque le robamos su territorio a esos estúpidos chacales y a ti mejor amiga Jasiri?

Nala se acercó al lugar con todas las leonas y rodearon todo el perímetro, en ese mismo instante Kiara y Kovu cruzaron miradas y pasando desapercibidos, los dos se saludaron y se dieron un cálido abrazo, pues todos estaban muy concentrados en Kion y Zira, lo que Kion estuvo a punto de decir, cambiaría la vida de Nala para siempre

Mi hermano Kopa está vivo a pesar de que intentaste asesinarlo… pero aun asi le provocaste una vida de sufrimiento extremo, sin olvidar las fuertes heridas que le causaste en su cuerpo, eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar, ahora me estoy conteniendo Zira pero de no ser por mi juicio, ahora mismo me mandaría a volar contra una de esas montañas puntiagudas y te asesinaría ahora mismo. – luego de eso le lanzo un mini rugido alertando a todas las desterradas, Zira cayó fuertemente al suelo y se golpeó la cara fuertemente, comenzó a escupir sangre, Nuka al ver esto reacciono sin pensar y Kion le lanzo un rugido pequeño, mandándolo a volar.

No puede ser… ese desgraciado no puede estar vivo. – susurro Zira muy enfadada.

¡Sí que lo está y ahora mismo me dirás porque DEMONIOS INTENTASTE ASESINARLO!

Después de esto Kion lanzo el primer método de rugido hacia el suelo, aturdiendo a todo el mundo, en especial a Zira, Kovu y Kiara decidieron alejarse de toda la escena pues no querían ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar. En eso Nala se puso delante de Kion, el príncipe al ver la mirada de su madre, pudo ver la ira y la furia encarnada en una sola mirada mientras que también se veía la tristeza en su máxima forma en forma de lágrimas de sangre, el sufrimiento de Nala era terriblemente fuerte, a tal grado de llorar sangre. Esto hizo que Kion recordara lo que le dijo Nyah

"Recuerda Kion, no juzgues a tu madre sin conocer todos los detalles de la historia"

Mamá, tu… - susurro Kion muy arrepentido por la manera en la que le había tratado, esa mirada le respondió todas las dudas a Kion, su madre amaba muchísimo a Kopa y su muerte había sido lo más doloroso que le pudo haber pasado, lentamente se maldecía a si mismo por no darse cuenta a ultima hora.

Zira… durante todo este tiempo he pensado que Kopa había muerto por mi negligencia como madre, no sabes todas las noches que Simba y yo sufrimos de una manera inimaginable debido a tu condenada acción... no sabes cuantos años me tomo buscar a mi hijo por todos los lugares sin tener éxito algo y ahora resulta que está vivo… y lo peor de todo es que él fue la victima de toda esta historia, ahora mismo debe odiarme tanto a mi como a Simba por pensar que lo hemos abandonado, fue un maldito error ocultar su existencia de los demás reinos, fue mi culpa haber hecho que decretaran esa ley, ahora tomare la decisión correcta en este preciso instante - Nala saco sus colmillos y sus ojos mostraban un instinto asesino - me las vas a pagar maldita… - grito Nala mientras sacaba sus garras, Kion se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y no podía evitarlo, tenía que hacer algo antes de que algo terrible sucediera. Reirei, Goigoi, Jasiri y el resto de la guardia se prepararon ante un posible ataque de Zira con su manada.

Kiara… esto no me agrada nada, algo malo va a suceder y no quiero que mi madre salga lastimada… entiendo lo que debe estar sintiendo tu hermano, tu madre y tu pero por favor, no maten a la mía… perdónenla por favor – suplico Kovu mientras se arrodillaba delante de Kiara

Kovu perdóname pero… no está en mi decidir lo que va a suceder hoy, tu madre casi mata a nuestro hermano mayor Kopa y causo un gran sufrimiento a todos nosotros, en especial a mi madre, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara, lo siento nuevamente - le dio un abrazo al cachorro mientras que este le devolvió el gesto.

Rápidamente se escuchó un rugido detrás de Kion y Nala, la reina no volteo pero Kion y el resto de las leonas si, era el mismísimo Simba quien había escuchado todo lo que Kion y Nala habían dicho, estaba rodeado de más de 15 felinas y todas estaban enfurecidas, en especial el rey.

Kopa… - susurro Simba derramando una lagrima mientras caía al suelo, este saco sus garras y se acerco al lado de su esposa.

Nala... ahora yo pondré cartas en el asunto, no te interpongas - susurro Simba muy furioso por todo el asunto pero Nala no le hizo caso y se lanzo contra Zira

 **Fin del capítulo 13 Parte 1**


	17. El Upendi y el lazo Final P2

Si resulta ser malo para algunos escritores que la luz se le valla por una semana, es peor para todos aquellos escritores que se les queme el ventilador interno de su una CPU. Lamento mucho el retraso pero mi PC se murió y tuve que arreglar después de mucho trabajo :P

Aquí va la última parte del capítulo 13, sé que muchos no se esperaban ese beso entre Kion y Jasiri pero esto solo lo coloque para demostrar que Kion respeta a Jasiri y quiere que su amistad sea eterna, solo eso, hasta podrían considerarse en un futuros a tener una relación de hermanos pero hasta allí llegaría. Además Kion ya tiene sus motivos para hacer eso y Fuli lo sabrá más adelante así que descuiden que el tema Kion x Fuli sigue vigente y la historia no se olvidara de ellos en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 Parte 2/2: El Upendi de la guardia y el lazo final del León/cheetah**

Todos se encontraban quietos, mirándose unos con los otros, la tensión estaba a un paso de romperse cuando Nala decidió dar el primer paso y se lanzó con toda su furia contra Zira, las 2 eran muy buenas peleando pero Nala la superaba debido a que ella sufrió mucho en el reinado de Scar y tuvo que aprender por las malas a defenderse a sí misma de las hienas y a cazar su propia comida con su madre. Zira a pesar de ser una guerrera nata, no se comparaba en fuerzas con la reina de Pridelands.

Nala rápidamente la embistió con todas su fuerzas y ambas rodaron hasta estar una encima de otra, Nala arriba de Zira y cuando menos se lo espero, Zira recibió un mordisco en una de sus orejas, provocándole la herida y el agujero que la marcaria por el resto de su vida. Este agujero en su oreja es visible en el Rey Leon 2: El tesoro de Simba, por si tienen dudas aquí coloco una imagen de ella con esa cicatriz.

Zira rápidamente rugió por el dolor y toda las desterradas se lanzaron contra Nala, Simba en ese instante reacciono y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas junto a sus leonas para proteger a Nala de cualquier peligro inminente. Todos estaba peleando y las desterradas estaban en desventaja, pues Simba no era un debilucho en esa época, estaba en excelente condición física y sabia pelear muy bien debido al entrenamiento que tuvo con Nala cuando se casaron, pues antes de tener a Kopa, ambos disfrutaron de una buena temporada viviendo juntos sin un cachorro, pues quería disfrutar de su adolescencia perdida en todo ese lapso de tiempo.

Vitani al saber que Kopa estaba con vida, rápidamente se quedó en Shock y estuvo bajo la mirada de una de las leonas de Simba quien la iba a atacar, Nuka se interpuso entre ellas y recibió un rasguño en su cabeza, lo que le provocaría una deformación horrible en su melena en un futuro. Rápidamente empujo a la leona y se llevó a Vitani consigo para sacarla del peligro. Las cosas poco a poco estaban a punto de salirse de control, pues Nala no iba a estar tranquila hasta tener el cadáver de Zira entre sus manos.

Kion no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, era el culpable de que todo esto este sucediendo al mencionar fuertemente el nombre de Kopa al dejarse llevar por la ira, no tuvo en cuenta que su madre estaría a su lado para escuchar sus palabras y lo olvido por completo. Kovu rápidamente corrió donde Kion y le pidió que hiciera algo para detener todo el conflicto pero Kion se negó, pues estaba muy enfadado con Zira y dentro de si pensaba que ella misma se buscó su destino, en ese instante Kovu hizo lo siguiente, pues sentía miedo y estaba aterrado.

Kion… te lo suplico, no dejes que tus padres maten a mi madre o a mi familia… por favor – comenzó a sollozar y se arrodillo ante la mirada sorprendida de Kion, en ese instante Kiara rápidamente se acercó donde Kovu y lo abrazo para reconfortarlo, el león marrón comenzó a temblar fuertemente y indirectamente comenzó a tener un odio hacia Simba y Nala, pues aún era inocente a pesar de saber lo que le sucedió a aquel león llamado Kopa.

Hermano… - susurro Kiara viéndola muy triste al ver como estaba Kovu, Kion solo cerro los ojos y suspiro fuertemente, recordando las palabras de Nyah, no juzgues a nadie sin antes conocerlo mejor… y Kovu era solo una víctima de todo esto, no lo conocía del todo pero él era el único león "bueno" de todos los desterrados, por lo al abrir los ojos, toda su ira se apagó lentamente y acaricio la cabeza de Kovu dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa pero en parte tu madre se lo busco por arrebatarles este lugar a Jasiri y a los chacales, hare lo que pueda Kovu pero no prometo nada, creo que tu madre ya recibió ese castigo que merecía en una de sus orejas y tu hermano mayor fue lastimado por todo esto… ya fue suficiente – susurro Kion mientras daba un paso adelante y se colocaba en posición para dar un rugido.

Sus pupilas se achicaron y lanzo un enorme rugido contra todos los leones, incluyendo a sus padres, pero este rugido fue muy leve, demostrando que Kion lograba controlar los niveles de fuerzas de su don, por lo que el resto solo recibió un pequeño golpe de aire en todo cuerpo. Todos pararon al instante y Kion dio la indicación a la guardia del león junto a Reirei y Goigoi para que se interpusieran entre todos los leones. Zira se salvo pues Kion y Kiara rápidamente corrieron a detener el mordisco que estaba a punto de darle a Zira en su cuello, ambos empujaron a su madre haciendo que cayera a un lado y se incorporara rápidamente, esto hizo que Zira se alejara un poco muy aterrada y furiosa ante la idea de ser asesinada por Nala.

Mamá… ya fue suficiente, todo esto fue mi culpa y… yo sabia del tema de Kopa durante todo el tiempo pero decidí no decírtelo hasta mañana, pues hacerlo significaría arruinar el dia del Upendi, día que ya arruine por cierto… Kopa esta vivo madre asi que no debes convertirte como Zira, a pesar de que se lo merezca… - dijo Kion viendo muy enfadado a Zira, Kiara sujeto una de las patas de su madre para evitar que hiciera algo malo.

Nala rápidamente comenzó a calmarse y poco a poco recuperaba el control de su cuerpo y dejaba que la ira desapareciera por completo, en ese instante comenzó a llorar y a correr rápidamente hacia la salida del terreno, quedándose cerca del hogar de los chacales, Simba no dijo nada, pues ya hablaría de este tema con Kion más adelante.

Chicas… vámonos de aquí y Zira… tuviste suerte esta vez, solo porque es el día del Upendi te vamos a perdonar la vida… a pesar de que nos hayas arrebatado lo más importante para nosotros en el pasado, nosotros no haremos lo mismo contigo – dijo viendo a Kovu quien se intimido y se colocó detrás de una roca.

Hacerlo sería ser como tú y caer en la maldad, no pienso seguir ese juego… así que les daré 10 segundos para que todas ustedes se larguen de este lugar de inmediato antes de que dé la orden de que todas las leonas las maten – grito Simba esta vez muy furioso para intimidarlas.

Maldito hijo de p… muchachas vámonos de aquí – grito fuertemente mientras sentia fuertemente todo el dolor en su oreja y se alejaba de la zona, Kovu se acercó a Kion y le agradeció por todo, este solo le dio una sonrisa y se despidió de Kovu… no lo vería hasta mucho tiempo después. Pero Kion se dio cuenta que Kiara y Kovu se dieron una última mirada y se sonreían el uno con el otro, al final parece que las cosas salieron muy bien y dio un suspiro de alivio, toda la guardia se tranquilizó y vieron que toda la zona ya estaba despejada, los desterradas se habían largado muy lejos de las lejanías y no volveria a molestar nunca más a Jasiri y a los chacales.

¿Esto… es una victoria? ¿Muchachos? – pregunto Besthe muy confundido al no saber cómo sentirse la respecto.

Salvamos a los cachorros de Reirei y evitamos que Kovu, Vitani y Nuka perdieran a su madre, parece ser que si es una victoria aparentemente – dijo Fuli mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia la salida.

Bunga no dijo nada, pues era sabio y prefirió no decir nada, pues no era el momento adecuado para hacer alguna broma.

Y evitamos muertes innecesarias… eso es lo más importante, aunque arruine por completo el dia del Upendi… maldición – dijo Kion muy enojado consigo mismo por su tremendo error.

No lo creo Kion… esto no arruinara el dia del Upendi, te lo explicare en el hogar de Reirei junto a tu madre, quien creo que le debes decir algo muy importante ¿no te parece? – Dijo Simba muy calmado ante la sorpresa de todos, este les indico que se movieran para dejar que los animales de esta zona regresaran y pudieran recuperar su hogar.

Cuando todos estuvieron con los chacales y Jasiri. Vieron que Nala seguía llorando fuertemente con la cabeza baja, esta vez eran lágrimas de agua y no de sangre, ya se había limpiado todo eso cuando estaban ocupados atrás.

Simba le pidió 10 minutos a Kion y al resto de todos los animales que esperaran, pues hablaría con Nala a solas, Kion solo se lamentaba todo esto pero Fuli lo comenzó a reconfortar junto a Ono, Bunga y Besthe, Jasiri también lo ayudo a subirle los ánimos. Kiara por su parte también se sentia culpable por haber tratado de manera tan indiferente a su madre, cuando vio su mirada y sus lágrimas de sangre, se dio cuenta que su sufrimiento era enorme e inimaginable para ella en esa edad.

Cuando todos estaban viendo como los chacales jugaban felices con sus padres y por todo el lugar, Simba llamo rápidamente a Kion y Kiara para hablar en privado. Ambos se vieron a sí mismo y se prepararon para lo peor, no perdieron tiempo y se fueron dónde estaban sus padres, en eso los 4 se dirigieron a un lugar muy apartado de todo el grupo y estuvieron a solas.

Nala fue la primera en hablar

Kion… ¿por cuanto tiempo supiste la verdad acerca de la muerte de Kopa? quiero saber toda la verdad – pregunto Nala un poco más calmada y tranquila, no parecía molesta con él.

Desde… desde que estábamos a punto de romper la cascada en la cascada de Alsius Rock, allí mismo supe la verdad acerca de mi hermano pues el mismo me lo revelo todo y también, todo el odio que les tiene a ustedes… - susurro Kion con las orejas bajas y mirando hacia el suelo, esto hizo que Nala derramara lágrimas.

Entiendo… ¿entonces fue por todo eso que ustedes 2 nos trataron de una manera tan hostil, en especial a mi desde nos vimos en el reino de Fuli? – pregunto Nala con la voz quebrada.

Si… y te seré honesto mamá, sigo enfadado contigo y con mi padre por habernos mentido todos estos años acerca de Kopa, si nosotros tenías un hermano, debíamos de saberlo, no tenían por qué ocultarlo junto a Rafiki de todo el reino, no tienen idea de lo que eso significo para Kopa… - dijo Kion esta vez con la voz seria, tanto Simba como Nala se enojaron por esto pero no dijeron nada, ambos eran consciente de que esto fue un error muy grande por parte de ellos y no esperaban que algo como esto pasara.

Mi hermano piensa que ustedes lo olvidaron a su suerte, pues ha sufrido demasiado todo este tiempo esperando alguna señal de ustedes pero nunca llegaron, una leona lo salvo de morir de una manera terrible y lo adopto como si fuera su hijo, ahora mismo el mismo tiene un hermano que es un tigre blanco y su edad es la de casi un león adulto. – Kion suspiro al recordar muy bien a su hermano, Kiara ya sabía de todo esto por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, si iba a defender a su hermano, lo haría pues también se encontraba muy molesta con ellos.

¿Y no nos pudiste decir la verdad desde un comienzo? En vez de tratarme de esa manera, pues creí que yo había cometido un segundo error como madre, de por si me siento muy mal y terrible por haber perdido a Kopa, imagínense lo que yo iba a sentir si perdía el amor de ustedes… sé que no soy la mejor madre de la historia pero los amo mucho y hago todo lo posible para que ustedes tengan una mejor vida que llevamos Simba y yo en el pasado.

Y crees que tú eres la única culpable aquí mamá, lo siento pero mi padre es más culpable que tú, porque después de analizarlo muy bien, mi padre trato a Kion de la misma manera en que trato mi bisabuelo Ahadi a Taka y por todo eso se volvió un demonio – dijo Kiara ante la sorpresa de ambos reyes, Kion también le había contado de su experiencia con Scar y como se había redimido en esa cueva oscura.

Yo… no voy a negar eso, tienen razón, fui un estúpido al cometer semejante error con Kion pues no me di cuenta hasta que escuche de las propias palabras de tu hermano que sentía mucha envidia de ti y tristeza, admito que no soy un buen padre, de hecho jamás creo que podre ser como Mufasa, pues a pesar de ser un adulto, sigo cometiendo muchos errores… en ese aspecto les doy el beneficio de la palabra – Simba cambio su mirada triste a una más seria – Pero no puedo perdonarles el hecho de que le hayan provocado todo ese sufrimiento a su madre, yo si me lo merezco por no haber cuidado de Kopa pero su madre solo es una víctima, ella no tiene la culpa de nada… Kion estas castigado hasta nuevo aviso.

Simba… - susurro Nala viendo a su esposo tan molesto

ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI ME CASTIGAS O NO, NO ENTENDISTE NADA DE LO QUE DIJE – grito Kion muy enfurecido ante sus padres y Kiara, dejándolos en Shock, Kion se sobo la cara en señal de estrés y miro muy furioso a su padre.

Me vale un bledo que tú me castigues o no, pero estas pasando por alto nuevamente el tema de Kopa, esto no se trata de mí, o de ti, o de cómo se sienta mi madre, todo esto se trata de mi hermano, de tu primer hijo, DEL VERDADERO REY DE PRIDELANDS, QUIEN AHORA ESTA DEVASTADO EMOCIONALMENTE. – luego de esto jalo la melena de Simba hacia ponerlo cerca de su rostro, ambos estaban mirándose fijamente.

En verdad padre que me has decepcionado un montón, no me importa si me has hecho daño con tu falta de cariño hacia mí con Kiara, estoy enfadado con ustedes 2 por no buscar a Kopa y darlo por muerto… ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que él vive muy cerca de Pridelands y aun así les valió un plátano, decidieron ocultar toda su existencia como si fuera el peor hijo que ustedes hayan tenido y puedo asegurar esto… no, lo confirmo, de que si yo muriera, harian exactamente lo mismo y dejarían a Kiara como su única hija, ocultando para siempre mi existencia…

Kion… yo – Simba trato de hablar con su hijo pero este solo replico aún más enfurecido

"Simba" ¿quieres saber que es lo peor de todo esto? Que desde el inicio, tú me menospreciabas cuando quería hablar contigo cuando estabas con Kiara y me alejabas de ti como si fuera un bicho raro que jamás debió nacer, de no ser porque encontré aquella cueva de la guardia del león, jamás me habrías tomado en cuenta y las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes… si me lo niegas ahora, créeme que jamás te lo voy a perdonar, jamás.

Luego de esto Kiara sujeto a su hermano y le pidió que se calmara, este soltó la melena de su padre y se calmó, Nala comenzó a hablar esta vez.

Nosotros… no… nunca quisimos que te sintieras asi Kion, es solo que por el tema de la realeza, teníamos que poner nuestra atención sobre Kiara y eso provoco que nos hayamos distanciados de ti, pero con Kopa… yo lo busque por todos estos años sin encontrarlo en ningún lugar, todas las mañanas, tarde y noche lo buscaba por todos los lugares sin importar mi seguridad, cada vez que no lo encontraba, mi corazón se rompía y se rompía, hasta que llego a un punto en el que mi corazón exploto y comencé a llorar fuertemente aceptando la realidad, pues las esperanzas de que tu hermano siguiera con vida, eso me destrozo por muchos años causándome daños psicológicos que sufro hasta ahora Kion… Simba no es un mal padre, el solo hacia su trabajo como rey y solo trataba de hacer todo lo posible por el bien del reino, no para hacerte daño y él fue muy considerado conmigo, pues aunque yo haya sido la culpable de la supuesta muerte de Kopa, el decidió aceptar toda la responsabilidad y para evitar que yo sufriera más, decreto una ley en la cual se ocultaba la existencia de Kopa… y el resto es historia.

Kion se sintió muy devastado al escuchar como su madre mencionaba todo esto, se dio cuenta que era una mejor madre que Nyah pero Simba… se llevó su total desagrado al crear aquella ley, asi lo haya hecho por la salud mental de su padre.

Nyah tenía razón… no juzgues a un animal sin antes conocerlo mejor… Mamá a ti si te pudo mucho perdón por haberte tratado de la peor manera posible, no sabía que tu habías hecho todo eso por Kopa y que sufriste muchas secuelas por su muerte pero mi padre, Simba, jamás le voy a perdonar el hecho de olvidar tan rápido a mi hermano, pues el no hizo absolutamente nada, solo decreto esa ley y fin del problema, Kopa olvidado para siempre.

Esta vez fue Simba quien hablo.

De hecho Kion… yo también lo busque por todas partes del reino, inclusive cuando tu madre dormía y veía como lloraba en sus sueños, iba a buscarlo sin importarme la condición del clima, dentro de mi sentía una gran esperanza de encontrarlo con vida pero nunca lo pude hallar, ni siquiera su aroma o algún indicio sobre su paradero, lo único que encontré fueron sus rastro de sangre en las lejanías… después de muchos años, luego de decretar esa ley, mi salud mental decayó deploramente pues me sentía lo peor del mundo, le pedí perdón a mi padre pero este nunca me hablo y también le pedí perdón a tu hermano por haber sido el peor padre del mundo… perdí todas mis esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida al igual que tu madre, ¿pero quieres saber algo que tu como tu hermana no sabían de mí? – Simba se agacho y con una lágrima miro a su hijo.

Yo hasta el día de hoy, todas las madrugadas, 1 hora antes de que salga el sol, siempre salgo a buscar a Kopa por todos lados, ustedes me veían muy feliz todos los días, pero yo en realidad me encontraba muy herido por dentro y cuando supe que tú te sentías a mi Kion, me hizo entender que jamás sería un maravilloso padre, admito que sí, soy un idiota, fui el peor padre de la historia de Pridelands y deje que tú y Kopa sufrieran por mi causa. Por seguir las leyes del reino… y demás, lo siento mucho. – Esta vez Simba se quebró fuertemente, estaba muy dolido y el dolor que sentía era insoportable. – Perdón Kion, Kiara, Kopa, Nala… lo siento mucho

Nala rápidamente abrazo a su marido al verlo tan destrozado, Kiara rápidamente abrazo a su padre para calmarlo, pues le dolía mucho verlo así pero Kion se mantuvo en silencio con los ojos cerrados…

Si en verdad lo sientes… entonces te voy a pedir una sola cosa y te aceptare como mi padre para siempre Simba… debes revocar esa ley y hacer que la vida de Kopa desde que era cachorro se conozca, pues el sigue con vida y no está muerto, así que no le veo el sentido que esa ley siga vigente. Si en verdad me amas y a Kopa, sé que lo harás, si no lo haces al final… pues no hay nada más que pueda decir… no tendré comentario alguno.

Lo hare esta noche si lo deseas Kion, si tienes algo más que decirme hijo, dímelo ahora y lo hare con gusto, pero lo hare con una condición… sé que no debería poner eso pero necesito saberlo de inmediato… - suplico Simba a Kion quien arqueo una ceja.

¿Se puede saber qué es?

Que nos digas donde se encuentra tu hermano ahora mismo, necesitamos ir a buscarlo en este instante – Para la mala suerte de Simba, Kion le dijo las peores palabras que podía oir

Lo siento mamá, papá pero Kopa me pidió y me suplico que jamás le diera su dirección exacta, pues los desprecia mucho y no hay nada que pueda hacer, así me castigues o hagas conmigo lo que tú quieras, jamas delatare a mi hermano. Solo Kopa decidirá cuándo es el momento exacto para mostrarse ante ustedes… solo deben darle tiempo hasta que se calme y esa ira contenida se valla de el… lo siento pero esto paso por esa ley que decretaste y por la acciones de la reina Nyah, Kopa nos ayudó a salvar Alsius Rock y al ver como la reina se sacrificó por Fuli y al escuchar su historia, su odio hacia ti madre aumento considerablemente, sintiéndose muy destrozado al ver como tú no has hecho lo mismo, pero sé que eres mejor que la reina Nyah pues creo en tus palabras y sé que eres una gran madre, más bien lo siento, jamás debí tratarte de esa manera y obligue a Kiara indirectamente que te tratara de esa manera, lo siento – comenzó a llorar al recordar todos los momentos en los que trataba mal a su madre y en especial, el día que casi la pierde por el ataque de Janja y sus hienas,

Nala se acercó donde Kion y le dio un abrazo muy profundo y muy cariñoso, pegándolo a su pecho mientras ella también lloraba diciéndole "tranquilo, ya paso… no estoy molesta contigo", así estuvieron un buen rato y Simba abrazo a su hijo también, pidiéndole perdón tanto a él como a Kiara sobre el secreto de Kopa.

Luego de esto siguieron hablando y Kion finalmente tomo la decisión de contar toda la verdad de Kopa, de sus habilidades y de Scar el día siguiente, en la mañana, delante de todo el reino. Mientras que Simba acordó revelar la verdad de Kopa y de que sigue vivo, y de su error por ocultar la identidad de su hijo. De esta manera llegaría a oído de todos los reinos y de Kopa también.

Finalmente decidieron ir con el resto del grupo y todos estaban preocupados por ellos al ver sus miradas, los 4 habían tenido una conversación muy profunda, Fuli se acercó donde Kion y ambos se dieron fuerte abrazo. Nala acaricio la cabeza de Fuli con mucho cariño pues ella lo había ayudado mucho en la mañana y estaba muy agradecida. Kiara estaba al lado de su padre quien había cambiado su personalizad, al saber de la existencia de Kopa, causo un gran efecto en su mentalidad, pues su esperanza de ver a su hijo nuevamente estaba víva lo cual puso a Simba muy contento y feliz, al igual que Nala quien sus secuelas habían desaparecido al saber de Kopa. Todos se despidieron de Jasiri y de los cachales. Pero la hiena rápidamente llamo a Fuli y le dijo unas últimas palabras.

Fuli… pase lo que pase, no te enojes con Kion, si debes buscar una culpable soy yo… puedes venir aquí y… hacer lo que debas hacer, no pondré resistencia.

No entiendo tus palabras Jasiri, ¿porque debería culparte de algo?

Pronto lo entenderás, solo recuerda, Kion no es culpable de nada…

Después de esto se fue corriendo a su hogar, dejando a la cheetah muy confundida, pero decidió olvidarlo y seguir con el resto. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron donde Janja y las hienas, allí Kion se acercó para verlo y estaba sentado junto al resto de las hienas. Esperando su llegada. Todos esperaron allí mismo y Kion comenzó a hablar.

Hola Janja, ¿ya tomaste una decisión con lo que te propuse? – pregunto el león esperándose lo mejor.

Asi es Kion y debo decirlo, jamás nos esperamos algo así por tu parte pues siempre hemos sido enemigos y ya sabes… todas esas peleas y demás… - dijo Janja recordando todo lo del pasado

El pasado es pasado Janja, no te tengo ningún odio, solo deseo saber si vendrás con nosotros y juraras respeto hacia el ciclo de la vida y hacia mis padres quienes están aquí mismo.

Janja junto a sus hienas bajaron de la roca y se colocaron en fila delante de Simba y Nala, haciendo una reverencia le juraron lealtad eterna al rey y aceptaron la propuesta de Kion.

Me parece que tomaron la opción más correcta muchachos, ustedes no son como las hienas de Scar, ustedes son mejores que ellas, dicho esto, bienvenidos a Pridelands, pueden buscar un hogar, apenas llegue a la roca del rey, llamare a todo el reino para anunciar sobre su llegada, explicando la diferencia de ustedes con al de Scar, así no cundirá el pánico y podrán vivir tranquilos y felices.

Muchas gracias majestad y Kion… gracias por aceptarnos en su hogar – dijo Janja con una sonrisa, Kion solo sonrió y al igual que la guardia quien no se podían creer que ahora Janja fuera parte de Pridelands, pero todo fue gracias a Kion y su amable gesto de cariño hacia ellos con la comida. Desde ese momento todos se volvieron amigos y Janja le dio su palabra a Kion que solo comerían si tendrían hambre, solo para eso y no para divertirse ni nada. Kion le creyo y todos decidieron ir hacia Pridelands, cerrando por fin el episodio de las lejanías, pues Zira ya no iba a aparecer dentro de muchos años después.

 **Pasaron 5 horas.**

Ya faltaba un par de horas para el atardecer. Simba, Nala y Kiara decidieron ir a preparar todo el tema del Upendi en el reino pues por lo que sucedió en la mañana, se descuidaron de eso y por poco se arruina la celebración, afortunadamente Zazu y Rafiki se encargaron de todo, salvando el día de la celebración.

Antes de que Simba y Nala se fueran hacia la roca del rey, Kion hablo con ellos en Privado y les pidió un favor, favor que ellos dos no pudieron evitar reírse en buena manera, haciendo sonrojar al príncipe y aceptaron gustosamente. Que todo lo prepararían cuando él llegue a la roca del rey por la media noche. Este les agradeció con un abrazo muy cariñoso y decidió irse con Fuli, pues Kion tenía preparado muchas sorpresas para ella. Todos los miembros se separaron y se tomaron el resto del dia libre pues ya no había ningún problema en el reino y lo que más deseaban era pasar tiempo de calidad con sus respetivas familias, esta vez sería muy distinto a lo que vivían cada año, pues gracias a Rafiki, las cosas para todos los miembros iban a cambiar para bien.

Asi que empecemos primero con Bunga, nuestro tejon melero favorito. Este se dirigió donde sus padres adoptivos y no los encontró por ningún lugar, los busco y busco por toda la selva pero no hubo un rastro de ellos, era algo inusual pues ellos nunca se marcharían si antes avisarles, por lo que era un momento perfecto para prepararles una sorpresa a ambos.

Bunga, en Alsius Rock, conoció varios tipos de bichos que nunca antes había comido gracias a la reina Nyah y eran muy sabrosos, los mejores que ha comido hasta ahora.

Gracias reina Nyah, este donde este, siempre estará en mi corazón – susurro Bunga recordando al tierna mirada de la reina, un fuerte soplido del viento lo abrazo de la nada, el espíritu de la reina estaba con Bunga en ese momento, protegiéndolo y cuidándolo de cualquier peligro.

En ese momento para su sorpresa llego Asha, Bunga estaba algo confundido ante su llegada.

Hola Bunga, te estaba buscando por todos lados – dijo muy cansada, había corrido demasiado tiempo – Antes de fallecer, la reina Nyah me dijo que te diera este mensaje:

"Los bichos que comiste los puedes conseguir desde la cima de los pinos más grandes de cualquier bosque, pues es su lugar de descanso y allí puedes comer todos los que desees, este es mi regalo para ti Bunga, feliz dia del Upendi"

Espera… ¿la reina Nyah sabia del tema de la celebración del Upendi? – Dijo Bunga muy incrédulo ante todo esto.

Así es, ella era una cheetah muy misteriosa, me daría un poquito de miedo pero siempre ha sido así de curiosa y anticipada, asi que ese es mi regalo del dia del Upendi Bunga, ten un feliz dia y gracias por salvar el reino de mi amiga Fuli.

Gracias a ti Asha, sin duda eres una excelente amiga y sé que harás que el corazón de Fuli se sane más rápido con tu compañía, feliz día del Upendi.

Luego de esto ambos se despidieron con un abrazo y siguieron su propio camino, Asha tenía que darle el regalo de Nyah al resto de la guardia, pues había preparado muchos para ellos.

El tejón por su parte, decidió ir hacia lo más profundo del bosque y logro encontrar un árbol muy grande, al treparse y quedarse en la cima, se dio cuenta que solo había 1 solo pino gigante en el resto del bosque y era muy alto. Cualquiera se asustaría en este caso pero Bunga no tenía miedo y ya era un experto trepador.

Al llegar luego de unos minutos hacia el pino, comenzó a trepar rápidamente por todo el árbol, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima, pudo ver la roca del rey desde muy lejos y hasta el desierto donde Simba había huido en el pasado. Para la mala suerte del tejón, habían poquitos bichos raros de Alsius Rock y solo alcanzaba para 2 personas, el deseaba mucho comerlos pero prefirió guardarlos para Timon y Pumba como un gran regalo para ellos, antes de que terminara, una rama se quebró y Bunga comenzó a caer, rápidamente, con un reflejo, logro sujetar una rama y se dio toda una vuelta alrededor de ella, como si fuera un trapecista. Esto asusto un poco a Bunga por lo que decidió bajar con más cuidado, pues solo dependía de una sola mano, mientras en la otra estaban los insectos.

Cuando llego al suelo, rápidamente escucho los gritos de Timon y Pumba, él se giró y los vio allí sonriendo por algún extraño motivo.

¿Muchachos, donde estaban que los estaba buscando? – pregunto Bunga tratando de ocultar el obsequio.

Dimo un pequeño viajecito hacia un lugar muy lejano del bosque y no pudimos evitar verte desde la cima de este enorme pico, nos alegra mucho saber que has mejorado mucho en el arte de escalar árboles y sacar bichos del mismo, pero… fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste Bunga, podrías haber muerto… dinos ¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a subir este árbol en particular?

Pues… - Bunga no le quedó otra que revelar su regalo, quería que fuera más especial pero tenía que darles una explicación, de lo contrario se enojarían con él por exponer su vida de esa manera – Por esto… Feliz día del Upendi, Timon y Pumba

Timon y Pumba se miraron entre si y vieron a Bunga seriamente.

¿Por esto es que arriesgaste tu vida Bunga? Nosotros ya conocemos estos insectos… - dijo Timon muy decepcionado de su hijo

Bunga se sentía terrible, antes de que dijera algo, Pumba se le adelanto.

Bunga dinos la verdad, ¿lo hiciste para darnos una sorpresa no es asi, aun a coste de tu vida?

Si… cuando probé estos bichos en Alsius Rock fueron los mejores que probé y mi vida y quería que ustedes lo conocieran, lo siento mucho – dijo el tejón muy arrepentido y triste, pero sus queridos tíos comenzaron a reírse y llorar por la felicidad, causando la sorpresa y la confusión del tejón.

Mira Pumba, nuestro pequeñín es todo un ángel, mira que arriesgar su vida para que podamos comer unos insectos únicos y raros, en verdad crecen muy rápido.

Lo se… y mira que nos superó este año en dar un regalo, nosotros solo trajimos esto – Ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de un árbol y sacaron unos insectos que Bunga nunca antes había visto.

Esperen… dijeron que estos insectos que yo tenía los habían probado, entonces… no entiendo nada – dijo Bunga muy extrañado y sorprendido. Sus tíos se limpiaron las lágrimas y le dijeron la verdad.

Mentimos Bunga, no lo vamos a negar, eres un tejon muy valiente y cuando te propones algo, lo consigues sin importar el riesgo, pero hijo, hay veces en las que uno debe pensar 2 veces lo que va a hacer pues la vida es un regalo en sí y no vale la pena perderla por dar un excelente regalo, el mejor regalo que tu pudiste darnos en el dia del Upendi no son los insectos, que por cierto nunca lo hemos probado, sino tu voluntad y la tu intención para darnos un excelente dia, eso lo valoramos mucho y estamos muy orgullosos de ti Hijo.

Si que si, yo ni loco me subiría a ese pino si fuera un tejón, me daría un infarto si lo hiciera – dijo Pumba viendo con temor la altura del pino.

Feliz dia del Upendi hijo y gracias por darnos el regalo mas maravillo que es tenerte a nuestro lado, aprovecharemos estos 2 meses que te quedan para pasarlos juntos si es que tu lo deseas… y si, ya sabemos de la petición del rey Farajir, Simba nos lo conto todo junto a los padres de los demás.

Entonces… ¿están de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿y en verdad están orgullosos de mí? – pregunto Bunga con los ojos brillosos.

¿Acaso te mentiríamos sobre eso pequeño Bunga? Claro que estamos muy orgulloso de ti y si deseas hacer esto de la guardia del león con ese extraño mandril llamado Selim, entonces no podemos impedírtelo, si eres feliz nosotros también.

¡BUNGAFANTASTICO!

Después de todo esto, disfrutaron de un día lleno de aventuras y de mucha comida, Bunga estaba muy feliz de que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él y eso era lo único que ansiaba toda su vida. Fue uno de los mejores momentos que tuvo y que jamás olvidara.

 **Mientras tanto con Besthe**

Este estaba a punto de llegar al habitad de los hipopótamos, deseaba contarle toda la verdad a su padre pues ya no podía aguantar más la culpa, si se iba a llevar una fuerte reprimenda por su parte, entonces lo aceptaría con la frente en alto, tenía que aceptar todos sus errores y aprender de ellos, aun si eso signifique perder el cariño de su padre y su orgullo…

Bueno aquí voy… perdóname papá – entro al manantial y comenzó a nadar, para su sorpresa no había nadie en ese lugar, salvo una un solo hipopótamo, era su padre quien veía un suelo cubierto por flores desde el otro lado del manantial, rápidamente el hipopótamo se acercó donde su padre lentamente y llamo su atención.

Ah eres tu hijo… - dijo su padre de una manera muy fría, esto provoco un malestar en el hipopótamo.

Hola padre… te estaba buscando – trato de entablar la conversación pero su padre solo seguía mirando el campo de flores. – ¿Porque miras el suelo padre?

Ah nada, solo estaba reflexionando sobre el pésimo hijo que tengo, pues metio en peligro a todos sus compañeros y no pensó en las consecuencias, más importante aún, olvido lo que le dijo su querida madre quien está enterrada en este mismo campo de flores… solo eso "Besthe" – dijo muy enojado.

Ya sabias todo esto... ¿pero quien? – fue interrumpido por su padre con un grito

ESO NO IMPORTA, ¿besthe cómo pudiste cometer estos errores?, la vida de todos tus mejores amigos corrieron un peligro por tus imprudencias y por tu cobardía… la reina Nyah fue la única en morir después de esta misión que resultó ser un rotundo fracaso, pues murió alguien muy querida por tu amiguita Fuli, no tienes ni idea de lo que ella debe estar sufriendo en este mismo momento – renegó aún más su padre, Besthe solo miro hacia el suelo y no dijo nada, todo era cierto y se sentia mucho peor que antes, hasta tenías ganas de llorar.

Ya veo… no diras nada, valla hijo que tuve al fin de cuentas, no mereces nada de mi… - dijo su padre antes de irse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho las siguientes palabras:

"Daima kushikilia kichwa yako juu na kusema ukweli bila kujali kinachotokea, hiyo ndiyo njia ya kweli ya ukuu"

El padre de Besthe giro rápidamente la cabeza y Besthe lo miro muy serio y enojado.

Lo que quise decir es eso mismo que has escuchado ¿quieres que te lo traduzca? Es lo que me enseño mi madre antes de fallecer por esa enfermedad y es la siguiente: Siempre ten la cabeza en alto y di la verdad sin importar lo que pase, ese es el verdadero camino de la grandeza.

El hipopótamo mayor lo miro muy seriamente acercándose a él de manera intimidante pero Besthe no se redujo para nada.

Sí, yo tuve la culpa de que casi Kion, Ono y Fuli murieran en aquel accidente de las lejanías, casi dejo que Fuli y Bunga murieran bajo el ataque de los chacales, yo fui el responsable de abrir el camino a la montaña a coste de mi seguridad y yo no fui lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para salvar a la reina Nyah… todo lo que te digo es la verdad y nada más que la verdad, y te lo digo aquí y ahora mismo si eso signifique perder tu respeto y tu orgullo hacia mi… todo esto me enseño que no debo rendirme ante los errores de la vida… todos cometemos errores y bajo la tumba de mi madre los acepto con la cabeza en alto, sé que seguiré cometiendo errores pero esta vez, el que estará en peligro sere yo y no mis amigos, pues los protegeré de todo sin importar lo que pase… además de que mi vida en si ya no tiene sentido si mi padre me odia y me considera indigno… - luego de esto se retiró de lugar pero…

Eso es lo que quería oír "hijo mio" – Besthe se detuvo en seco y escucho como su padre comenzaba a llorar, este se volteo y lo miro allí mismo, echado bajo encima del lugar de reposo de su madre.

Perdón por decirte todas esas palabras, pero quería que no olvidaras lo más importante que tu madre y yo te hemos enseñado muchas veces y que es decir la verdad siempre y admitir todos tus errores o pecados, la verdad es que estoy muy orgulloso de ti Besthe y tú eres lo único que me queda en este mundo y cuando escuche todo lo que paso, crei que estarías sufriendo demasiado y yo no pude estar allí para poder darte un abrazo y calmarte… tu madre siempre fue buena con esto pero yo nunca fui muy sentimental, pero desde que ella murió y tu naciste, fuiste la luz en mi vida hijo, yo cometi un error muy fatal y por mi culpa tu madre termino enfermándose de esa manera, esta es la verdad que te ocultado desde que eras pequeño…

¿Pero… porque? – pregunto su hijo muy impresionado y confundido por todo esto

Porque temía perderte, tenía miedo de que me odiaras y te alejaras de mi vida, te pareces mucho a mi en aspecto pero dentro de ti eres igual a tu madre, y me diste el regalo más maravilloso del día del Upendi, el cual es tener un hijo muy valiente que admitiera sus errores y dijera la verdad aun si eso significaba perder el cariño de tu padre – en eso el hipopótamo se levantó y abrazo a su hijo.

Hijo mío, ¿Cómo rayos vas a pensar que yo te voy a odiar? Un padre jamas odia a sus hijos y si alguien lo hace, es que no es un verdadero padre, yo te amo mucho Besthe y estoy muy orgulloso de tener a un hijo tan valiente como su madre, me hiciste el padre más feliz del mundo al decir esas palabras de tu madre… la reina Nyah tenía toda la razón después de todo.

¿La reina Nyah? – pregunto Besthe muy confundido.

Asha se pasó por aquí hace media hora y me dio el siguiente mensaje que proviene directamente de las palabras de la misma Nyah antes de morir el cual es:

"Besthe podrá ser un poco descuidado a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero sin duda tu hijo es tan valiente como un león y tan fuerte como un rinoceronte, tiene el corazón de un ángel y está dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus seres queridos, eso es lo que representa Besthe… el mejor hipopótamo que tuve la suerte de conocer y de la cual me siento muy orgullosa de el… Feliz día del Upendi Besthe" - termino de hablar su padre, esto provoco en Besthe una ruptura sentimental pues fueron las palabras más maravillosas que Nyah había dicho sobre el.

Comenzó a sollozar bastante al recordar a Nyah y todo el tiempo que paso con ella, su padre lo consoló dándole un abrazo y asi estuvieron por un largo tiempo mientras Besthe susurro unas ultimas palabras mirando el cielo.

Estoy orgulloso de tenerte como mi padre y que me hayas dicho esa verdad que sin duda fue muy fuerte para ti, pero no te odio, siempre serás mi querido padre y siempre te amare y sere como tú, igual de fuerte y valiente, mi madre te ama y te seguirá amando, feliz dia del Upendi padre… y Feliz dia del upendi Nyah…

Luego de esto ambos decidieron pasar toda la tarde junto haciendo actividades divertidas de padre e hijo, este es uno de los tesoros que Besthe nunca olvidara jamas y que se transmitirá hacia sus hijos.

 **Con Ono**

El caso de Ono es muy fuerte pues involucra violencia familiar y severos daños psicológicos, tal y como dijo Rafiki, Ono se dirigió al campo de los ancestros y cogió una flor de magnolia, cuando llego a su nido, vio como sus padres comenzaban a pelear fuertemente, Ono dejo la flor en medio del nido y su padre solo se enojó por esto, pues pensó que trajo basura, de un fuerte golpe con sus patas, mando a volar a Ono fuera del nido y lo miro furioso. En ese instante Ono no aguanto más pues no habían cambiado para nada sus padres, su madre no lo recibió con amor el día que llego a Pridelands y su padre solo lo golpeo o lo insulto. Y tal como era de esperarse, ellos dos se iban a separar en el día del Upendi para dejar solo a Ono.

Papá déjame decirte QUE ERES LA PEOR BASURA DE TODO EL MUNDO, NUNCA JAMAS SERAS UN EXCELENTE PADRE, ANTES QUE SERLO, PREFIERES SER UN MALDITO SINVERGUENZA QUE SOLO LE SACA LOS CUERNOS A MI MADRE, QUE ES MACHISTA Y QUE NO SABE RESPETAR COMO ES DEBIDO A SU PAREJA, LA MALTRATAS MUCHO Y SIEMPRE LA HACES SENTIR MUY INFELIZ, LA HACES LLORAR Y TODO POR TU MALDITO EGO, EN VERDAD, PARA MI, ERES LA PEOR DESGRACIA DE TODO PRIDELANDS Y MUCHO PEOR QUE SCAR, NUNCA MAS QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN LO QUE ME RESTE DE VIDA, PUES CUANDO TENGA MI PAREJA, SERE UN MARAVILLOSO PADRE Y JAMAS LES DIRE SOBRE TU EXISTENCIA PEDAZO DE BASURA Y SI, QUE TODAS LAS GARZAS DE ESTE LUGAR SE DEN CUENTA LA CLASE DE SER DESPRECIABLE QUE ERES – grito con todas sus fuerzas, todo el mundo miraba al padre de Ono con rabia y furia, de pronto el recibió un enorme golpe de parte de Ono con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y que cayera al suelo fuertemente, la garza aterrizo aplastando el cuello de su padre y lo amenazo…

Como vuelvas a tocar a mi madre, no sere tan piadoso contigo, dejala en paz y si quieres, lárgate de nuestras vidas, eres la peor escoria que tengo como padre y nada va a cambiar eso nada… adiós "padre". – Luego de esto voló hacia ver a su madre y ella estaba asustada al ver a su hijo tan enojado, Ono ya no era la pequeña garza inofensiva, ahora era una muy grande y solo estaba haciendo lo que le dijo Rafiki, que dijera todo lo que sentia a ambos asi todos quedaran humillados delante de todos, no le importa, solo deseaba que su padre y su madre se amaran mucho y dejaran atrás esos malos hábitos, en especial su padre. Todo lo que Ono le dijo a su padre y lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su madre, le dolió en toda el alma pero era la verdad y ya no podía seguir soportando todo eso.

Contigo seré más leve pero no evitara que te restriegue en tu cara que eres la peor madre del mundo, jamás me distes un abrazo cuando mi padre me golpeaba, jamás te importaron mis sentimientos y del daño que yo recibía, solo te importaba largarte a jugar con tus amigas y dejarme solo todas las noches, durmiendo solo con mucho miedo ante la oscuridad, todo eso jamás lo voy a olvidar madre, porque tu como mi padre son de lo peor, a diferencia de ustedes, yo los amo a pesar de que sean así como son ahora. La reina Nyah fue la mejor madre que pude tener aunque sea por una sola noche y créeme, ella te supero con creces en un solo segundo, jamás podrás estar a su altura, tu ni nadie de este lugar, pues dio la vida por Fuli y demostró ser un alma muy pura y buena, algo que tú nunca serás jamás… adiós Mamá y que tengas un feliz día del Upendi con tus amiguitas… - luego de esto Ono sujeto la flor de magnolia y se los mostro por última vez a sus padres.

Esta flor de magnolia soy yo, cuando llegue la noche... y ustedes no hayan arreglado sus diferencias y hayan cambiado por completo… entonces considérenme tan muerto como lo estará esta flor de Magnolia – lo dejo en el nido y rápidamente se fue volando muy lejos de este.

Todo esto ocurrio a la primera hora de la mañana, antes de ir a las lejanías, actualmente Ono se encuentra solo mirando su reflejo en el agua llorando fuertemente, estaba arrepentido de decirle todas aquellas cosas a sus padres pero tenía que hacerlo si debía ponerle fin.

¿Ono? – susurro una suave voz femenina a su espalda, al girar la mirada vio que era su mejor amiga de la infancia, otra garza llamada Sasha la cual tenía un enamorado, y era la garza adulta líder.

Sasha… no deseo hablar ahora, además no quiero tener problemas con Kenai y que me venga a golpear solo por estar a tu lado, por favor vete… - susurro Ono mientras seguía derramando lágrimas en el pozo.

No me ire a ningún lugar Ono… escuche todo lo que dijiste y dios… jamas me imagine que hubieras tenido una vida… eres mi mejor amigo Ono… ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? – pregunto la garza muy triste al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado de ánimo terrible.

Porque es algo personal y además… ¿qué te importa? Si al final tu decidiste romper mi amistad dejando que Kenai me masacrara aquel día mientras tú te quedabas mirando y te ibas con el… - dijo Ono más molesto mientras se iba caminando hacia otro lugar, pero su amiga solo lo siguió sin decirle nada, cuando estaban en medio camino Ono se detuvo y volteo a ver a su amiga.

Sasha… déjame en paz… no quiero hablar con nadie ahora y menos contigo, una traidora que solo sabe lastimar a sus mejores amigos.

¿Me odias no es así Ono? Las cosas no fueron así como tú piensas… Kenai me obligo a… - fue interrumpida por Ono cada vez más enfadado.

No me interesa saber lo que Kenai y tu hicieron, solo sé que estoy mucho mejor estando solo y además, tú no eres mi mejor amiga, así que no me vengas con ese cuento de que lo eres porque no es verdad… solo quiero que te largues y me dejes solo.

Ella comenzó a llorar para su sorpresa y miro el suelo.

Solo querías que supieras que tú siempre has sido muy especial para mí, la leopona Asha me dijo que te dijera esto, viene de las palabras de la fallecida reina Nyah:

"Ono, mi querido amiguito, blanco como la nieve y tan carismático como una linda fresa, recuerda siempre amar a tus seres queridos y a saber la verdad antes de juzgar a los demás, pues se que eres muy inteligente y no odias a nadie ni jamas odiaras a nadie, habrá animales que no merezcan tu compasión o tu amistad, pero también depende de ti si les das una oportunidad de poder redimirse tal y como Kion lo hizo con Khamisi. Ono mi pequeño amiguito, te quiero mucho y siempre te amare como uno de mis hijos y como un héroe que salvo a mi pueblo, recuerda mucho mis palabras y vive feliz sin odiar a nadie. Adios Ono y feliz dia del Upendi"

Ono se quedó callado al escuchar esto, comenzó a llorar al recordar a Nyah y toda su bondad que le dio aquella noche, la amaba bastante como su madre y no pudo evitar quebrarse al escuchar estas palabras…

Reina Nyah… yo lo siento – susurro Ono mirando el suelo.

Sé que me odias Ono y que jamás poder obtener tu perdón pero solo quería que sepas que después de todos estos años, Kenai fue expulsado dela bandada por asesinato, pues el tenia amenazado a mi madre y cuando no cumplí con una orden suya, rápidamente la asesino a sangre fría y Simba lo desterró por esto, ahora el ya no vive aquí… y vine hasta aquí solo para decir… lo siento mucho por no haberte ayudado aquel día, si hubiera podido, me hubiera enfrentado a él para protegerte pero sé que esto no será suficiente para que me creas… lo siento mucho por tus padres y… - dio un suspiro dejando caer una lagrima – Te quiero mucho Ono… ya no te volveré a molestar nunca mas, perdón.

Luego de eso se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia algún lugar, Ono solo se quedó pensando en las palabras de Sasha y de Nyah y se dio cuenta de su error, todo este tiempo había juzgado muy mal a su "mejor amiga" y ahora mismo le acaba de decir que lo amaba… no sabía en que pensar. Solo espero en silencio y solo el llegar de la noche.

Antes de que llegara la noche, tanto el padre como la madre de Ono, gracias a la magia de la flor blanca de magnolia, comenzaron a sentir envidia, resentimiento, tristeza, soledad, miedo, angustia, dolor, llantos… golpes físicos y psicológicos… y finalmente la cerecita sobre el pastel, odio hacia ellos mismos. Todo esto era lo que Ono sentía actualmente y sus padres cuando discutían por sentir todo esto, pues pensaron que habían sido embrujados, se dieron cuenta que la flor comenzaba a marchitarse poco a poco, hasta que solo le quedaba un solo pétalo, esta a un 95% de morir. Los dos rápidamente recordaron las palabras de Ono y se dieron cuenta de lo que eso significaba… si la flor moría, Ono también iba a morir por una enfermedad causada por todos esos sentimientos… rápidamente se asustaron ante la idea de perderlo y comenzaron a llorar fuertemente los dos, mientras que ambos se disponían a buscar a su única luz, su único rayo de esperanza… a Ono, pero no pudieron encontrarlo por ningún lugar, Sasha los vio como lo buscaban desesperadamente por todos los lugares, quería decirles donde se encontraba actualmente pero al ver la flor de Magnolia, supo que algo malo estaba pasando en ellos y decidió no meterse, después de todo la garza la odiaba por culpa de Kenai.

Ono despertó y ya era de noche, pudo ver como muchos animales celebraban el dia del Upendi con mucha alegría, todos ellos con un hijo, esto no hizo que bajar más la moral de Ono, antes de que se levantara, se sentía muy mal y enfermo, como si estuviera a punto de morir… entendió las palabras de Rafiki y supo que sus padres no cambiarían jamás, lo dejarían morir para siempre, pues su existencia para ellos no significaba nada, Ono solo suspiro y comenzó a agonizar. La marca en su ala comenzo a brillar sin que de diera cuenta, dando señales hacia sus padres quienes a este punto, estaban muy arrepentidos y hasta creía que su único hijo había muerto por el odio de ambos. Rápidamente vieron la señal de la marca como una luz blanca y fueron volando donde estaba el.

Al llegar vieron que a Ono solo le queda poco tiempo de vida y tenía los ojos borrosos, no podía ver nada más que escuchar los lamentos de sus padres.

Ono, hijo mío, despierta, tu mami ya está aquí contigo – su madre con los ojos llorosos comenzaba a abrazarlo y pegar la cabeza de su hijo en el pecho, le hablaba como lo hacía cuando era un polluelo, esto calmaba mucho a Ono cuando lloraba a esa edad, y ahora mismo Ono al volver a escuchar eso, sintió paz, tranquilidad y mucho amor viniendo de su madre.

Hijo, ya no temas que tu papi está aquí para protegerte a ti a y tu mami de cualquier mounstro, jamás dejare que nadie mas te lastime hijo, ni yo, nunca lo hare – le hablo de igual manera cuando Ono había nacido y solo lloraba de pequeño, esto provoco que Ono se sintiera muy seguro y muy protegido por su padre.

Sasha vio como la flor de magnolia comenzaba a regenerarse poco a poco, entiendo que esa flor era Ono y comenzó a volar rápidamente con esa misma flor hacia el lugar donde estaba su mejor amigo.

Sus padres al ver que Ono no reaccionaba, se sintieron muy destrozados pues veían por medio de los ojos de su hijo como su vida se desvanecía lentamente… los dos lo abrazaron lentamente y se juraron a sí mismo a nunca más volver a pelear, su madre lo abrazo muy fuerte dándole el mayor amor posible a la garza mientras que su padre solo acariciaba las plumas de Ono, sobretodo los lugares donde lo había golpeado en el pasado, allí mismo le prometió a su hijo jamás volver a tocarlo ni a él ni a su madre, ni mucho menos serle infiel a su esposa, mientras que la madre prometió que siempre estaría disponible para él y que nunca más lo dejaría solo ante la oscuridad… lo único que ambos deseaban eran que su hijo fuera feliz y tuviera una buena vida… los 2 habían comprendido todo lo que su hijo sentía y Ono al escuchar esas palabras lo hacían la garza más feliz del mundo, fue el mejor regalo del Upendi que jamas había recibido durante todos estos años.

Sasha llego y se asustó al ver a Ono tan enfermo y débil, coloco la flor de magnolia, cada vez más regenerada y abrazo a la garza que amaba desde pequeña.

Ono… tranquilo que tu amiga está aquí, nunca más te dejara sola ni permitirá que nadie te golpee, yo sere ahora quien reciba todos esos golpes y humillaciones pero por favor, vive Ono, tienes que vivir… por nosotros – la marca en el ala de Ono comenzó a brillar y toda la vida de la flor de magnolia comenzó a pasársela al cuerpo de Ono, eliminando la enfermedad que tenía y volviéndolo más fuerte y seguro que antes. Ono al abrir los ojos vio a sus padres y a Sasha mirándola atentamente, este solo se levantó y no recordaba nada de lo que paso, al ver la hoja de magnolia llena de vida rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sus padres solo estaban llorando de la felicidad al igual que su mejor amiga. Todos esos sentimientos perversos y oscuros habian desaparecido en el cuerpo de la familia y Sasha estaba más que contenta de ver a su mejor amigo con vida.

Sasha… yo – no dijo nada pues ella le dio un beso el cual fue correspondido por Ono mientras que sus padres lo veian muy felices y orgullosos de tener a un gran hijo.

Feliz día del Upendi hijo… - susurraron ellos mientras abrazaban a Ono, el solo comenzó a llorar de felicidad y a pedir disculpas por todo lo que había dicho. Finalmente la vida de Ono tuvo un final feliz esa misma noche.

 **Mientras tanto con Kion y Fuli**

Era medio dia, asi que Kion no perdió tiempo y le pidió a Fuli que lo siguiera, ella por un momento se negó pues quería estar sola, esto debido al sufrimiento que tenia sobre su madre pero Kion le suplico que la siguiera pues quería mostrarle muchas cosas.

Kion… espero que esto valga la pena pues no estoy con animos de hacer nada…

Tranquila y recuerda mis palabras, no te arrepentirás… - susurro Kion mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque donde se encontraba Bunga, Fuli pensó que lo estaba llevando al campo de los ancestros por lo que se detuvo y no quizo ir.

Fuli… ¿que harías si te dijera que el campo de los ancestros tiene entradas secretas? – dijo Kion mirando a la cheetah, ella arqueo la ceja y recordó que no había ninguna otra entrada en el lugar…

Dudo mucho que haya alguna entrada Kion, pues todas las pequeñas montañas rodean el lugar y la única entrada es por la cascada.

Si… ¿tienes razón pero recuerdas lo que sucedió aquella mañana cuando estuvimos allí?

Ella comenzó a pensar fuertemente y recordó al instante como la entrada se había bloqueado y desbloqueado por unos minutos…

Si… la entrada se movió por algún motivo… ¿quieres decir que hay entradas secretas aparte de esas?

Asi es, Selim me enseño algunos trucos sobre el campo de los ancestros y que solo un portadores de las 6 marcas puede hacer, no olvides la historia que el conto, la magia de ese lugar está conectada conmigo, así que, ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo por allí?

Ella tuvo un poco de miedo pues entendía que se estaba metiendo en cosas que no debía meterse, Kion solo suspiro y bajo las orejas.

Está bien Fuli… no tienes que venir si deseas, no te voy a obligar, solo quería ayudarte a que te sintieras mucho mejor, era todo, no me gusta verte sola y triste… pero bueno que se le va a hacer – Kion comenzó a caminar hacia el campo dejando atrás a Fuli.

Oye… está bien, iré contigo – rápidamente se acercó a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa – te agradezco mucho el gesto, además quien te sacara de ese lugar si quedas atrapado por alguna manera.

Jaja muy graciosa Fuli pero tú también estabas asustada aquella vez – dijo Kion riéndose al recordar la cara de Fuli aquel dia.

Tú también asi que ambos estamos iguales… - suspiro Fuli haciendo que Kion se callara, esto provoco la risa de Fuli – Jaja te gane.

Kion dentro de si mismo, estaba feliz pues esa era la Fuli que quería ver, una muy feliz y tranquila y que olvidara por lo menos, por una noche, el tema del asesinato de su madre. Pues esta noche iba a ser muy especial para ella y la que la marcaria de por vida, tanto a el como a Kion.

Ambos llegaron al campo en pocos minutos y todo el lugar se veía maravilloso como siempre, ahora los petalos eran amarillos por alguna extraña razón. En ese instante Kion se desmayó por un momento y se volvió a levantar, esa era la señal de que el quinto uso para llamar el alma de Nyah estaba listo.

Kion ¿estás bien?... este lugar podrá ser maravilloso pero sigue siendo misterioso, no debemos estar aquí. Venga vámonos.

"Funga" – dijo Kion, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara de inmediato, asustando a Fuli y a Kion.

Dios no puedo creer que funcionara… veamos: "kufungua"

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, tomándolo desprevenidos nuevamente.

Kion… ¿me podrías decir que rayos está pasando aquí? – pregunto Fuli algo alterada pero Kion la tranquilizo.

Al parecer este lugar solo funciona cuando hablas con el idioma swahili y solo un portador adquiere esta habilidad, pues no olvides que el campo de los ancestros fue el hogar de los 6 portadores en su momento. Las palabras Funga y Kufungua significan Cerrar y abrir respectivamente, descuida que ya no estaremos atrapados… - dijo colocando su pata en el hombro de la cheeta, ella solo suspiro de alivio.

Ya veo, con que eso significaba, pero… ¿desde cuándo sabes hablar Suajili?

Si te soy honesto… no lo es la verdad, pero desde que vi a Selim y nos mostró esa historia… rápidamente aprendí ese idioma por alguna razón… quizás sea un don de la marca después de todo. – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia un rincón del lugar, por la derecha del lugar, donde no había árboles y arriba de este había una pequeña marca de una pata de un canino.

Fuli lo siguió sin decir nada y llego a su lado viendo la marca de la pata.

Según Selim, hay 4 entradas pero yo solo puedo abrir 3, la cuarta solo lo puede abrir el último portador, ósea Kopa. Esta es la puerta del lazo del lobo. La siguiente es la del lazo del mono, la tercera es el lazo del oso y la ultima es el lazo del felino. Solo puedo abrir las tres primeras. ¿Así que, qué te parece si probamos con esta?

Está bien pero espero que sepas lo que haces Kion, no conocemos mucho de este lugar… tengamos un poco de cuidado ¿vale? – dijo Fuli con una sonrisa nerviosa

Está bien, no te preocupes que no pasara nada malo – luego de esto giro la cabeza y comenzó a hablar: Mlango wa Wolf (lazo del lobo)

Las dos paredes comenzaron a abrirse, por un momento ambos creyeron que las paredes caerían encima de ellos pero no fue asi, solo se abrieron hacia delante mostrando una enorme cueva, de ella salieron muchas luciérnagas iluminando todo el lugar. Alli vieron que todo el lugar estaba cubierto por diferentes tipos de huellas rojas de muchos felinos. Había un texto escrito en Swahili, Kion lo pudo leer atentamente.

"En esta cueva se muestran los relatos de amor de muchos portadores con sus respectivas parejas, solo un portador de cualquiera de las 6 marcas es capaz de ver las vivencia de los antiguos portadores con tan solo colocar su pata encima de cualquier huella, si el portador está acompañado de alguien y desea que también lo vea, entonces él o la acompañante debe colocar su pata en la frente del portador, disfruten de la experiencia"

En la otra pared decía algo más, Kion rápidamente la comenzo a traducir.

Si eres un portador de algúna marca y tienes una pareja a tu lado, y deseas que el amor de ambos prevalezca como forma de anécdota por los siglos de los siglos, entonces ambos tienen que cortarse la pata y poner su huella en un mismo lugar, jurándose lealtad eterna, amor eterno y confesar sus infidelidades, solo de esa manera podrán transmitir toda su vida por medio de esa huella".

Esto último provoco algo de preocupación en Kion pero estuvo sereno al final, pues el se lo iba a contar tarde o temprano, solo que desearía que no fuera en el mismo día del Upendi y conocía muy bien a Fuli, ella no se lo tomaría nada bien.

Kion… que te parece si hacemos la prueba y vemos la vida de alguna pareja, ¿no estas con la curiosidad?

Si..si vamos a ver una, pon tu pata en mi frente y cierra los ojos – dijo mientras entraba a la cueva, Fuli entro pero en ese preciso instante la entrada comenzó a cerrarse, las luciérnagas iluminaban todo el lugar pero cuando se cerraron por completo, algo ocurrió, pues las huellas a pesar de ser rojas, comenzaron a cambiar de color mientras brillaban un poco, como si fuera pintura fosforescente, era los colores del arcoíris. Ambos se quedaron impactados al ver todo esto. En ese instante ambos se miraron y se sonrieron al mismo tiempo, ella coloco su pata en la frente de Kion y cerro sus ojos, Kion eligió una huella azul y coloco su pata en ella.

Dentro de su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de un tigre junto a una tigresa blanca, ambos se odiaban a muerte, pero un dia el tigre salvo a la tigresa de un peligroso asesino serial… una pantera, este lo derroto en batalla y la tigresa se enamoró de él, en ese se ve como ambos caminaban por el campo de los ancestros a una edad muy adulta y jugaban entre sí con unos pequeños cachorros de tigres, ambos se dieron cuenta que eran sus hijos.

Fuli… ¿vez lo mismo que yo? - pregunto Kion con los ojos cerrados

Sip y veo que tuvieron un lindo final pues esos son sus hijos creo – susurro Fuli viendo a la familia jugar juntos.

Finalmente la escena termino con el fallecimiento de la tigresa y el portador vivio solo los últimos años de su vida y cuando estaba a punto de morir, el espíritu de la tigresa se le apareció y al darle la pata, el portador falleció con una sonrisa mientras que el espíritu de ambos tigres, representados en su etapa cachorros se iba corriendo juntos hacia el cielo, como si jugaran a las perseguidas. Termino la visión.

Cielos… que gran final, fue muy hermoso ver como los dos trascendían hacia el hogar de los reyes del pasado – susurro Fuli llorando un poco, pues se había conmovido con la última parte.

Te dije que no te arrepentirías Fuli, viste que fue una linda experiencia ver aquello y tenemos muchas más para ver, dime, ¿vemos otra más?

Por supuesto que si compañero, sera una experiencia maravillosa – Dijo ella con ojos cerrados mientras se limpia sus últimas lágrimas. Kion cerró los ojos y coloco su pata en una huella amarilla.

Esta vez la historia era diferente, pues se trataba de un cheetah que tuvo una infancia muy triste, pues era odiado por sus padres, pero este cheetah los amaba mucho y los respetaba, cuando fue adolescente, se convirtió en el líder de su reino y obtuvo la marca, hubo una guerra con otro reino de leones y en plena guerra, solo sobrevivió una sola leona, los demás cheetahs querían matarla pero el líder le perdonó la vida en señal de agradecimiento, pues ella, de alguna manera, le salvo la vida embistiendo a otra leona cuando lo iba a atacar de manera traicionera.

La vida para la leona no fue fácil, pues era tratada de manera racista y cuando estaba sola, lloraba mucho, un día el líder fue a verla y la pesco llorando profundamente, el solo suspiro y se acercó y se recostó a su lado, diciéndole porque lloraba si seguía con vida. Ella le conto que era por el tema de la guerra, odiaba ver como sus mejores amigas morían y también los del otro reino, ella amaba la vida y respetaba el ciclo de la vida, odiaba matar y lo que era más, odiaba tener que pelear, ambos se quedaron hablando durante días sobre diversos temas hasta que lentamente ambos se fueron enamorando… luego de esto se muestra el paisaje del reino del cheetah y se trata de Alsius Rock, pero en una época totalmente diferente, pues se veía la entrada bloqueada de la montaña.

El cheetah luego de dialogar mucho con el rey del otro reino, finalmente ambos llegaron a un acuerdo de paz y para sorpresa del líder, la leona que perdono era la hija del rey, esto hizo que ambos reinos encontraran las paz absoluta y que ambos felinos se unieran en matrimonio, se veía una escena de ellos en el campo teniendo crias de leones, cheetahs y híbridos, todos muy felices. Pero lastimosamente hubo un derrumbe en una de las montañas del otro reino cuando ambos ya estaban a una edad muy vieja y se quedaron atrapados, ambos estaban a oscuras y no podían salvarse, pues el aire se agotaba poco a poco, allí mismo el cheetah, sabiendo de su destino, le conto y le agradeció a la leona por darle toda esa felicidad y aquella paz que jamás pudo tener y ella también hizo lo mismo, ambos se dieron un beso y terminaron muriendo en un abrazo. Ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus espíritus salieron de sus cuerpos y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el cielo, ambos pegados entre si y dándose cariño.

¡Hevi Kabisa! – qué final más triste… todo por un tonto derrumbe, me parece tan injusto, pero ¿Por qué no uso el rugido de los ancestros para irse?

Es simple Kion, si él lo utilizaba, posiblemente las rocas que estaban encima de ellos los iban a aplastar antes de que salieran… además de que ya estaban muy viejos, el cheetah con suerte se salvaría por su velocidad pero la leona no… en verdad este fue un final muy triste pero lo bueno es que ambos murieron felices y en paz… sin que nadie los molestara, eso es lo tierno de esto y nos deja una moraleja… que el amor siempre estará presente aun en los peores momentos de nuestras vidas y nos ayudaran a afrontar cualquier situación por más horrible que sea.

Ya lo creo… Fuli… en verdad estoy contento de tenerte a mi lado y lo digo en serio, se que vivimos cosas desagradables en los últimos días, pero finalmente podemos estar juntos después de tantas dificultades y me siento muy contento de estar a tu lado, llenas ese vacío de mi corazón con tu cariño y amor, y tu manera de ser.

Gracias Kion… yo también estoy muy contenta de tenerte a mi lado, me salvaste de la soledad y me diste una oportunidad de ser feliz, ahora que mi padre me dijo que era libre de estar con el felino que desee, ya no hay nada que pueda impedir que ambos terminemos juntos en el futuro… - luego de esto miro a Kion y se sonrojo al preguntarle lo siguiente.

Kion… has pensado en querer tener descendencia en el futuro – gracias a la oscuridad, el rubor de Fuli no se notó y Kion también se puso más rojo.

La verdad es que si Fuli… siempre he querido tener hijos y ¿tu?

También lo deseo, me gustaría ser igual que mi madre Nyah, ella fue una gran madre para mi y quiero hacer que este contenta de mí.

Oye ella ya lo está, y sé que serás una madre encantadora Fuli, eres muy cariñosa, fuerte en carácter y maravillosa. Tus cachorros se sentirán muy orgullosos de tenerte como madre.

Ella solo sonrió muy feliz con los ojos cerrados imaginándose un escenario al lado de Kion con sus cachorros, ese era su sueño actual y también el de Kion.

¿Bueno que te parece si vemos una última experiencia antes de irnos? – dijo Kion con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y coloco su pata en la frente del león, lo que verían a continuación sería algo raro, pues nunca pensaron que algo así fuera posible.

Vieron un lobo blanco recorrer Pridelands, tenía los ojos azules y tenía tatuajes en la mitad de la cara, al parecer era de una tribu lejana de algún lugar desconocido, en ese instante vieron que el lobo llevaba la marca del león en su hombro.

Un lobo portador de la marca… bueno eso es nuevo… - susurro Kion

Y que lo digas, nunca en mi vida vi a un lobo blanco y esta es la primera vez que veo algo parecido.

Un día el lobo encontró a una liger adolescente a punto de ser asesinada por un grupo de leones xenofóbicos, quienes la odiaban a muerte, hubo una fuerte pelea y el lobo, de alguna manera, se las arregló para ganarles a todos sin usar el rugido de los ancestros, pero quedo gravemente lastimado… la liger la llevo a su hogar donde vivía con su hermana menor, en una cueva cercana a Pridelands, allí mismo curo todas sus heridas y cuando recupero la consciencia… comenzaron a hablar, la liger era muy hermosa por lo que el lobo se enamoró a primera vista de ella.

Los dos se encontraban muy seguidos cuando el lobo blanco paseaba por todo el reino junto a su guardia quienes le tenían un gran respeto, un dia el lobo decidió confesarle sus sentimientos pero la felina lastimosamente se negó pues pensó que todo el mundo los vería raro. El lobo termino muy herido por todo esto pero igual siguiendo siendo amigo de ella, Un dia la liger se enamoró de otro liger y ambos se casaron, el lobo estaba muy triste pero a la vez feliz por su amiga, pues ya merecía ser feliz después de la difícil vida que tuvo, pero lo que nadie esperaba es que su nueva pareja era un psicópata homicida, este estaba a punto de matar a la hermana de la liger cuando el lobo blanco se percató de sus intenciones y comenzó a pelear fuertemente con el… el liger al ser mucho más grande y fuerte, perdió con mucha facilidad.

El lobo se vio en la necesidad de utilizar el rugido de los ancestros pero decidió no hacerlo pues respetaba mucho la marca y no deseaba matar, aun si eso significa que el moriría en mano de un psicópata, pero el liger, desprevenido murió al instante por la misma liger que era su pareja, ella lo ayudo a su compañero y finalmente entendió de lo que se habían librado si el lobo no se aparecía, finalmente ella revelo que siempre había estado enamorada del lobo pero su miedo a que le causara problemas le fue de más, ambos se besaron y compartieron una vida pacifica, aun si no tenían crías, ambos vivieron muy felices adoptando pequeños tigres abandonados. En el día de sus muertes, los dos murieron en batalla al enfrentarse contra un grupo de tigres racistas, todos terminaron muertos pero la liger y el lobo murieron los dos dándose un último beso y cerrando sus ojos ante un día lluvioso, la hemorragia de sus cuerpos los había abatido para siempre. El alma de la liger se transformó a una lobita y ambos se fueron corriendo por todo el cielo como si fueran hacia un lugar muy feliz y pacífico, ambos se perdieron a lo lejos mostrando un arcoíris desde lo alto del firmamento

Cielos… de todas las historias, esta es la más impresionante… pobre pareja, ellos tampoco se merecían ese final… Fuli… ¿acaso el destino de los portadores es morir de esa manera?

No lo creo Kion, recuerda la primera experiencia, ellos murieron en paz y aquí tenemos miles y miles de huellas, te puedo asegurar que hay muchas en donde hay finales felices y en otras no, asi es la vida lastimosamente… - susurro Fuli mirando al suelo recordando a su madre.

Kion rápidamente no quiso que pensara en eso por lo que decidió cambiar el tema por uno más alegre aunque este sería un poco más peligroso pues pondría en peligro su amistad y amor con ella.

Fuli… dime, ¿quieres que las nuevas generaciones recuerden nuestra historia? Ambos somos pareja así que sabes a que me refiero…

¿Quieres que coloquemos nuestras huellas aquí? – pregunto ella con una mirada seria, Kion asistió y ella sonrió alegremente – Me encantaría y seria lindo ver que Kopa pueda ver nuestra vida juntos y de lo que hemos vivido en este lugar…

Si, se sorprendería al ver cómo me has atrapado rápidamente en las carreritas aquella noche.

Jaja tonto sabias que iba a ganar pero aun así me retaste – dijo Fuli muy feliz recordando aquella escena.

Sip…. – luego de esto suspiro y miro a Fuli – Pero antes hay algo que debo decirte Fuli… pues para lograr que esto funcione, uno tiene que revelar sus infidelidades y yo… te fui infiel parcialmente, digo parcial porque no tengo sentimientos amorosos con ese animal, solo una amistad muy grande.

Fuli se decepciono profundamente al escuchar esto y se enfurecio pero rápidamente recordó las palabras de Jasiri… ahora todo tenía sentido para ella.

¿Besaste a Jasiri no?... solo quiero saber una cosa, el ¿porque? – dijo Fuli con la mirada baja, Kion trato de tocarla pero ella rápidamente se apartó de el con una mirada molesta. Kion fue honesto.

La bese porque ella se me había confesado en ese momento, fue en esta mañana y me dijo que me amaba, pero yo no tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella y no quería herirla, pues sé muy bien lo que se siente cuando alguien no te corresponde, tal y como vimos en esa experiencia del lobo, por lo que decidí darle un beso en señal de respeto y por el dia del Upendi, pues un beso representa el máximo rango de amistad que le puedes dar una gran amiga y sí, eso no va a negar que fue una infidelidad… lo siento mucho si esto te lastimo mucho Fuli.

Kion… simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer, si me enteraba de esto de otra manera, te hubiera lanzado un fuerte golpe en el rostro y me habría para siempre de tu vida, pero lo hare por tus intenciones y porque Jasiri me conto lo del beso, ella no quería meterte en problemas y ahora entiendo sus palabras… solo no vuelvas a hacerme algo asi, en verdad me dolio mucho lo que me hiciste Kion… - Dijo ella mientras se volteaba a ver la entrada de la cueva – Ahora no tengo animos de colocar mi marca en la pared, solo quiero terminar con este paseo… solo eso – Dijo muy triste con la mirada baja, Kion había arruinado el momento y se sintió muy mal, pero era algo que debía decírselo tarde o temprano…

Mlango wa Wolf... – susurro Kion mientras las paredes comenzaban a abrirse

Fuli salió a tomar un poco de aire mientras se calmaba, Kion se odiaba a si mismo por decirle eso pero no podía hacer nada más… por lo menos ella fue piadosa y no rompió, sabía que ella no se lo iba a perdonárselo fácilmente, pero para su suerte, el campo de los ancestro le iba a dar una mano. Las puertas del lazo de lobo se cerraron. Y Kion observo el cielo, ya estaba oscureciéndose el cielo por lo que debía darse prisa, Fuli se acercó a él sin decir nada y ambos miraron la marca de un mono

Monkey Tie (lazo del mono).

Esta vez la puerta era mucho más grande, pues ocupaba casi toda la montaña pequeña, al abrirse, vieron como dentro de ella había una cueva con muchos nidos y dentro de los nidos estaban todos los tipos de aves… eran las aves que vieron la última vez que estuvieron en el campo antes de partir a Alsius Rock, en medio de ella había un enorme nido y pertenecía a un búho blanco, este abrió los ojos y sonrió tranquilamente, todas las aves veían a ambos felinos provocándoles un poco de temor.

Tranquilos muchachos… nosotros no les haremos ningún daño, sean bienvenidos al lazo del mono, adelante.

Ambos entraron y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco.

Buenas noches mis estimado visitantes y feliz dia del Upendi.

Igualmente para usted señor… - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Chad, puede llamarme Chad, ¿por lo visto tú debes ser Kion y tu Fuli no? Lamento mucho lo de tu madre pequeña, sé que debe ser muy duro pero recuerda, las almas puras y buenas siempre van a un lugar de paz absoluta y siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones, tu madre siempre estar a tu lado en los peores momentos… asi que venga sonríe un poco.

Fuli por alguna razón comenzó a sonreír al ver la agradable cara del búho, este sonrió y se sintió contento de verla sonreír.

Eso es… así es como debes estar, tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti hija mía y debes honrar su memoria con una sonrisa, recuérdalo siempre – luego de esto miro a Kion – Muchachos, saluden al actual portador de la marca del león. Su nombre es Kion y es hijo de Simba y Nala, los salvadores de Pridelands.

Todas las aves sonrieron amistosamente saludando al príncipe, este solo les sonrió y le agradeció el gesto.

Ahora joven Kion y joven Fuli, cuando alguien entra a este lugar, pueden hacer 6 preguntas, pueden volver a hacer esas 6 preguntas pasadas unas 48 horas, todas las responderemos correctamente y con nuestro basto conocimiento, pues aunque no lo crean, soy un búho que ha vivido por más de 1000 años gracias a la magia del campo de los ancestros y moriré cuando la magia de este sitio se acabe, lo cual será cuando tu hermano Kopa ocupe el lugar de la guardia en un futuro, no se preocupen por mí, ya viví lo suficiente y solo deseo irme en paz cuando sea el momento. – Luego de esto voló hacia estar delante de ellos y les dijo con mucha seriedad.

Como ambos son 2 invitados, las preguntas serán de 3 para cada uno, piensen bien en lo que diran porque esas preguntas serán únicas. Primero las damas, así que Fuli, siéntante en total libertad de preguntarnos tus dudas.

Bueno está bien… aquí mi primera pregunta: ¿Es normal nuestro crecimiento hacia la adolescencia? En el sentido de que un dia para otro hallamos crecido y que formara una cadena evolutiva alrededor de todos los miembros…

Jajaja descuida no es algo anormal querida, verán, el campo de los ancestros tiene la particularidad de ayudar a todas las almas que tengan problemas y deseen algo puro, en este caso ustedes dos cuando se juraron amor eterno y se comprometieron, sus cuerpos ya estaban en edad para crecer, ya estaban en la adolescencia, lo único que hizo el campo fue ayudarlos a desarrollarse tanto mental como físicamente para que ambos pudieran ser felices y esto es una bendición Fuli, ¿sabes porque? Porque cuando se inició esa cadena evolutiva, no perdieron sus años de vidas que le iba a tomar desarrollarse de esa manera, en otras palabras, si a un felino le toma 1 año crecer, el campo lo hace crecer en un dia y tiene un 1 año de vida extra. Solo si es miembro de alguna guardia… ustedes dos junto a sus compañeros vivirán por mucho tiempo así que considérense afortunados, es una bendición.

Ya veo, en verdad este lugar es impresionante… bueno aquí va mi segunda pregunta: Mi padre… el rey Faragir… ¿Por qué rayos trataba tan mal a mi madre y se dio cuenta a última hora de su error?

La respuesta es simple querida, porque tu padre tuvo una infancia terrible y sus padres lo educaron de esa manera, el solo creía que hacia lo correcto pues fue criado de esa manera tan terrible, su padre era un perfecto tonto infiel con su esposa y ante la mirada inocente de Faragir, creía que eso estaba muy bien al igual que tratara mal a su pareja, en otras palabras, Faragir fue víctima de la maldad que hay sobre la tierra y se dio cuenta de esto a última hora lastimosamente, perdiendo a Nyah pero gracias a esto se redimió y se asegurara de que algo así nunca más se vuelva a repetir, el amo y ama demasiado a tu madre Fuli, ten por seguro eso, el va todos los días a la laguna y reza por ella siempre, pidiéndole perdón por cada golpe que le ha lanzado.

No puedo creer que la maldad de este mundo destruya y arruine tantas vidas… en verdad es muy lamentable…. – susurro Fuli muy triste al pensar en su padre.

La ignorancia es lo que causa todo esto Fuli, no te enojes con tu padre, pues tu misma has visto como él se arrepentía profundamente el día del funeral, amalo porque tu eres su única bendición que él tiene, no dejes que este solo porque eso lo destruiría…

Está bien Chad, muchas gracias por todo esto, ya no tengo preguntas que hacerte pero… no, de hecho si tengo una pregunta que hacerte y quiero comprobar si lo que dices es verdad.

Adelante muchachita, lánzanos tu tercera y última pregunta.

¿Kion en verdad me ama? – esto último hizo que Kion se sintiera muy culpable y bajara sus orejas.

Kion te ama con todas sus fuerzas Fuli, tu eres la felina que más adora y valora con toda su alma, sé muy bien a que te refieres con esa pregunta… el beso de Jasiri. En muchas culturas, un beso representa un símbolo de respeto y de aceptación hacia los sentimientos de otro animal, Kion hizo lo correcto al besar a Jasiri no porque la amara, sino por respeto a sus sentimientos y a no herirla, sé que esto te hace enojar y te sientes muy decepcionado de él, pero tú conoces muy bien a Kion, él fue valiente al decirte la verdad el mismo día que sucedió todo esto, eso es algo que pocos varones harían, él es especial y no lo digo porque sea el hijo de Simba y Nala, sino porque su lealtad no conoce barreras, te será fiel por el resto de tu vida… ya verás.

Fuli suspiro y sonrió al escuchar todo esto, se sentía mucho mejor al escuchar esas palabras.

Kion aunque tu acto fue muy benevolente, sé que tienes algo que decirle a Fuli, venga muchacho díselo ahora.

Fuli… yo, lo siento mucho, fui un completo idiota al hacer eso con Jasiri, mi intención no era lastimarte… te pido que me perdones.

Ella suspiro y se acercó al lado de Kion y le dio un beso en su mejilla, muchos pajaritos hicieron sonidos de bromas al ver esto, provocando la risa de Chad.

Está bien estas perdonado, pero me debes un rico pescado del pozo, pequeño tonto – dijo Fuli muy feliz al perdonar a Kion, él se sentía eternamente agradecido con Chad por todo lo que hizo por el.

Gracias Chad, muchas gracias – dijo Kion dándole un abrazo suave al viejo Chad, este le correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño.

De nada Kion, solo no vuelvas a lastimar a tu compañera ¿vale? Ahora sigue tus preguntas, apresúrate que no queda mucho tiempo, faltan 2 horas para la media noche.

De acuerdo, entonces aquí va mi primera pregunta: ¿Janja y Reirei cumplirán con sus palabras? De no hacer desastres al reino

Uff muy sencillo, tú mismo lo has solucionado esta mañana Kion, tus nobles actos al llevarles alimentos y darle una propuesta de bienvenida a Janja cambiaron su manera de ver las cosas, Reirei y Goigoi están en eterna deuda contigo por lo que respetaran su palabra y no dañaran Pridelands nunca más, mientras que Janja, puedes estar tranquilo que te respeta y cumplirá con su palabra. Solo falta que el reino los acepte, es todo.

Uff menos mal, creo que poder estar muy tranquilo cuando pasen estos 5 años sin que hagan desastres, bueno aquí va mi segunda pregunta: ¿Kopa perdonara algún dia a mis padres?

Mmmm es algo difícil de responder, ya que tendríamos que tomar en cuenta muchos escenarios posibles, pero si te lo hago con un porcentaje, sería del 30%... lo siento Kion pero el odio que siente tu hermano hacia tus padres es tremendo y será muy difícil que él pueda perdonarlos…

Ya veo... – dijo Kion con la mirada baja, Fuli acaricio su espalda para calmarlo.

A excepción de que tu intervengas, cuando te lo encuentres nuevamente puedes hacerlo entrar en razón, al principio será muy difícil, eso tengo en cuenta pero tu hermano poco a poco puede tomar una postura diferente hacia ellos, pues dentro de si mismo, es un león muy calmado, tranquilo y muy leal, el solo se siente decepcionado, traicionado y abandonado por su madre y su padre… solo tú puedes hacer que esto cambie Kion, lastimosamente Simba y Nala deberán esperar 5 años antes de volver a ver a Kopa… es todo lo que puedo decirte, lo siento si no te ayude mucho con esto Kion.

Descuide no se preocupe, ya me dio la oportunidad de poder intervenir en la vida de mi hermano mayor, después de lo que presencie esta mañana, lo único que deseo es que mi padre y mi madre sean felices con él a su lado… bueno aquí va mi última pregunta: ¿Kopa en verdad será el último portador?

Uff la verdad eso ni yo mismo lo se querido, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa, si tu hermano hace las cosas bien, el campo de los ancestros puede darle una nueva oportunidad a los portadores y hacer que nazca nuevas generaciones en el futuro… pero como te dije, todo depende de él, tiene una gran tarea por delante pero sé que lo hará muy bien…

Gracias por respondernos Chad… esta pregunta la hago porque en parte no quiero tu mueras aunque sería muy egoísta de mi parte, pues has vivido 1000 años, me caes muy bien y quisiera que conocieras a mis hijos un dia de estos en el futuro.

Jajaja tranquilo que el universo te concederá ese pedido, solo ten paciencia… y bueno muchachos doy esta sección por terminada, pueden ir en paz – la entrada comenzó a abrirse poco a poco – un placer conocerlo muchachos, no olviden mis palabras de acuerdo, si tienen alguna duda no duden en visitarme dentro de 48 horas… nos vemos

Ambos felinos se despidieron con un abrazo del búho y este con un aplauso de sus alas, la entrada comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco, adentro había luciérnagas y conductos de aire naturales, por lo que no morirían allí. Ademas de que Chad conoce las palabras para abrir la entrada.

Bueno… esta fue una experiencia maravillosa Fuli – susurro Kion extrañando a Chad – Ya lo comienzo a extrañar

Jajaja yo también Kion, en verdad es muy agradable Chad y si nos está oyendo ahora entonces gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros, en verdad lo quiero mucho y estoy en eterna gratitud con usted.

Chad había oído esto y sonrio diciéndole "de nada Fuli y Kion"

Finalmente decidieron ir a la última puerta, la del Oso. Kion no se demoró y grito:

"kubeba tie" – la entrada se comenzó a abrir lentamente, mostrando una cueva brillante por mucho arte rupestre, en el centro de la cueva había 5 tipos de frutas. Y al fondo, estaba un oso anciano al lado de un cachorro de oso, este se acercó rápidamente a ellos y se sentó, los veía muy curiosos.

Tranquilo muchachos, no les hare daño, bienvenidos a la entrada del oso, pueden entrar sin ningún problema.

Ambos asistieron con la cabeza y entraron, la entrada poco a poco comenzo a cerrarse, dejando a los 4 individuos solo.

Déjenme presentarme, me llamo Rafael y este pequeño cachorro es mi hijo, el no sabe hablar lastimosamente debido a una enfermedad pero sabe comunicarse muy bien y es muy inteligente. Se llama Koda

Un gusto conocerlo señor Rafael y Koda – dijo Kion con una sonrisa, el oso comenzó a jugar con el amistosamente.

Parece que tienes un nuevo amiguito Kion – dijo Fuli riéndose al ver como el oso quería jugar con Kion.

Bueno muchachos, no hay mucho tiempo, falta poco para la medianoche así que seré rápido y directo, como pueden observar, hay 5 tipos de fruta: Fresas (símbolo de romance), manzanas (símbolo de fidelidad), un plátano (símbolo de alegría eterna), una naranja (símbolo de la pureza) y una granada (símbolo de la fertilidad).

Esta entrada es solo para las parejas, y ustedes dos deben llegar a un acuerdo final y escoger una sola fruta y comerla los dos juntos, el que elijan será su fruta guardiana y espiritual. Medítenlo bien pues solo pueden escoger una sola… Koda ponte en medio de las 5 frutas y espera a que ellos te digan cual van a escoger.

Mmm me voy más por el plátano, pues representa la alegría o por la naranja, ¿qué opinas tu Kion?

Si te soy honesto, prefiero darte la manzana, pues quiero demostrarte de alguna manera que te seré fiel eternamente Fuli… - Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miro con una sonrisa.

Sé que lo serás Kion, ya no estoy molesta contigo, puedes estar tranquilo… - susurro ella tratando de calmar su dolor.

Está bien Fuli, en verdad te agradezco mucho que me hayas perdona y me hayas dado una segunda oportunidad… entonces la fruta que yo desearía y la que escogería para mi seria la granada, pues ambos deseamos tener cachorros ¿no es así?

En esto Kion se arrodilla y toma la pata de Fuli, como si estuvieran proponiéndole matrimonio, ella se quedó confundida al verlo de esa manera.

Fuli… sé que es muy pronto para esto pero veo que este es el momento indicado para hacerlo… ¿quisieras ser la madre de mis cachorros? – dijo muy sonrojado mientras la veía, Fuli se sonrojo bastante ante tal pedido y no sabía que responderle, lentamente la respuesta salio por si sola

Yo… si….si… si deseo, deseo ser la madre de tus cachorros Kion, es lo que siempre he querido… - dijo ella dándole un abrazo muy fuerte, ambos se besaron y se sonrieron el uno contra el otro, Koda tomo la granada y se lo obsequio a ambos.

La decisión está tomada y el pacto esta hecho, pueden comer de la fruta Kion y Fuli, de esa manera tendrá suerte con la fertilidad, muchas felicidades a ambos pues eligieron la más correcta e indicada para ustedes, muchas parejas se equivocaron en el pasado pero ustedes pensaron como una verdadera pareja y eligieron la opción que les traerá mucha felicidad en el futuro.

Ambos comieron de la granada y sintieron la sensación más placentera y agradable de todas sus vidas, poco a poco sentían como algo de entres cambiaba. La entrada poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse, Koda cambio su mirada por una de tristeza, Kion al darse cuenta de esto, le dio un gran abrazo a Koda y dijo que lo visitaría todas las veces que pudiera para jugar con el, esto alegro bastante al osito y se despidió de ambos.

Feliz día del upendi muchachos, tengan una maravillosa vida por delante – dijo el oso con una sonrisa mientras que con una palmadas provoca el cierre de la entrada

Feliz día a usted señor Rafael – Ambos se vieron por últimas vez mientras se cerraba la entrada…

Bueno creo que ya termino el paseo… que lastima, me hubiera encantado ver que había dentro de la cuarta cueva… - dijo Fuli muy triste al ver la entrada desde lo lejos

A mí también me hubiera encantado verla pero no podemos lastimosamente y además Fuli, llego la hora de que sanes tu herida, quiero que me sigas por favor y pase lo que pase, no tengas miedo de lo que vas a ver, pues esto lo hago para que finalmente cierre ese hoyo de tu corazón y puedas despedirte de la felina que más amas… - dijo Kion mientras se dirigía delante del pozo, con un fuerte grito, cerró la puerta del campo y se quedaron allí viendo el pozo, la luz de la luna llena estaba en su punto

Kion, no entiendo nada… que es lo que vas a hacer – pregunto Fuli muy confundida al ver las raras acciones de Kion. El león cogió una rama afilada, retrocedió unos pasos.

Rápidamente se cortó una pata y luego de esto se cortó la otra, ambas comenzaron a sangrar fuertemente, mojando todo el pasto de un color rojizo, Fuli se asustó de inmediato pero Kion al detuvo.

Rafiki me enseñó a usar el sexto modo del rugido de los ancestros, en la cual consiste en dar la mitad de tu sangre para llamar de una manera pura y agradable a un ser fallecido, solo tienes 10 minutos para conversar con ese ser y al ser que voy a llamar ahora es tu madre Nyah – revelo Kion dejando a Fuli pasmada, no se podía creer eso…

Cuando ya había pasado 10 minutos, la mitad de la sangre de Kion ya estaba alrededor de él y comenzó a llamar a Nyah.

Reina Nyah, es la hora… de que se manifieste y pueda despedirse correctamente de su hija, bienvenida sea al reino de los vivos por segunda vez – grito Kion mientras se desmayaba, rápidamente su marca comenzó a brillar intensamente de un color dorado mientras que la sangre perdida se dispersaba por medio de partículas doradas, del cielo comenzó a caer una enorme luz dorada en el medio del pozo, el cual reflejaba la luz de la luna.

Fuli vio cómo se materializaba una figura de una cheetah quien poco a poco avanzaba hacia Kion y curaba las heridas de sus patas, cerrando la hemorragia. Poco a poco la figura comenzó a tomar la apariencia de Nyah hasta que dejo de brillar, Nyah estaba por segunda vez en la tierra y veía con una sonrisa a su hija, Fuli se quedó asustada, creía que todo era un sueño pero cuando escucho sus palabras, rápidamente fue corriendo hacia ella y la tumbo hacia el suelo por detrás.

Hija mia… Fuli, soy yo, tu madre, Nyah, no temas cariño que no muerdo – dijo riéndose cariñosamente la cheetah al ver a su hija – En verdad era ella y Fuli comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su madre fuertemente.

Mamá, yo… yo… te extrañe muchísimo – sollozo Fuli entre las pata de su madre, sentía su calor corporal, sus latidos de corazón, todo.

Yo también hija mía… no sabes lo mucho que espere este momento para estar a tu lado – dijo secando la lágrimas de su hija pero ella no quería separarse de ella, solo le brindo un ronroneo muy fuerte para calmarla y poder serenarla mejor, cuando Fuli ya estaba un poco mejor, ella acaricio su rostro suavemente.

Mi pequeña niña ya está grandecita y veo que tendrás un gran papel en el futuro, pues en ti recaerá la salvación de futuro cuñado – ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras. – Pero estoy aquí para poder ayudarte a cerrar esa profunda herida de tu pasado tal y como menciono Kion.

Kion comenzó a levantarse al recuperar la consciencia y al ver a Nyah, no pudo evitar llorar por segunda vez y darle un gran abrazo, ello correspondió con mucho cariño y le dio un beso en la frente a ambos.

Se que no dispongo de mucho tiempo aquí en la tierra así que seré rápida para que puedas hacerme las preguntas que deseas Fuli… primero que nada, tu no fuiste la culpable de mi muerte, deja de sentirte que fuiste la causa de todo esto, igualmente se lo digo a Kion, ustedes no fueron los responsables de mi muerte, yo decidí dar mi vida por ustedes pues merecen vivir una vida pacifica después de todo lo que han vivido y si algo les llegaba a pasar… jamás me lo hubiera perdona y lo digo en serio, jamás hubiera sido feliz si alguno de ustedes resultaba lastimado por esas hienas.

Pero mamá, por nuestra culpa tuviste que morir de una manera muy espantosa, te extraño muchísimo y no se si pueda vivir sin ti… todas las noches lloro por ti y te pido perdón por ser una mala hija al provocarte todo ese sufrimiento desde que me escape.

Querida no necesitar pedir disculpas, todo eso ya quedo en el pasado y tu jamás me has herido, siempre te amare Fuli y siempre serás mi agradable cachorrita cariño y fuerte, siempre seras mi pequeña hija valiente y fuerte como su padre y muy cariñosa y comprensiva con su compañero – esto hizo que Fuli llorara más y abrazara a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco Fuli se estaba sanando al igual que Kion quien veía muy feliz como ambas cheetahs pasaban tiempo de calidad juntas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Chad junto a todas las aves y Rafael junto a Koda tenía las puertas semiabiertas y veían la adorable escena, algunos no pudieron evitar llorar al ver como Fuli abrazaba con tanto amor a su madre.

Mamá no quiero que te vallas, quiero que te quedes en la tierra aquí conmigo y con mi padre… ambos te necesitamos un montón – suplico Fuli con toda la esperanza de que su madre dijera que si… pero ella solo le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y le dio una mirada triste, Fuli poco a poco comenzó a entristecerse pues ya no había forma de cumplir ese pedido. Kion se sentía igual de triste e impotente al no poder hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era esto, darle 10 minutos a Nyah y a Fuli de estar juntas.

Solo faltaban 3 minutos, Fuli le pregunto sobre cómo se sentía y si le dolía alguna parte de su cuerpo, a lo que ella con una sonrisa dijo que no pasaba nada, que ella era feliz en el lugar donde estaba ahora, pues estaba reunida con sus hijos fallecidos y todos se divertían mientras cuidaban mucho de ella, de Kion y de toda la guardia del león, sin olvidar a Faragir.

Fuli le pedía perdón nuevamente pero ella le dijo que no pasaba nada, que no tenía la culpa de nada y que dejara de sentirse asi, pues no tenía la culpa, ella había sido la hija más maravillosa que había tenido en toda su vida y que verla nuevamente había sido el mejor regalo que ella le pudo haber obsequiado. En ese momento la marca de Kion comenzo a brillar y la luz comenzaba a apagarse.

Nyah poco a poco fue perdiendo su forma física, por un momento ella creía que Kion y Fuli harían lo posible para que ella no se fuera pero en cambio, recibió algo diferente. Kion se acercó donde Fuli y ambos se dieron un abrazo delante de ella.

Reina Nyah… déjeme decirle que dentro de 5 años… ustedes será abuela de unos maravillosos cachorros y si nace una cachorra, llevara su nombre en su honor, por lo que trate de esperar un poquito, 5 años pasaran así de rápido, pronto será abuelita.

Así es madre, gracias a tus palabras, ya me siento mucho mejor y soy feliz al saber que tu lo eres con mis hermanos y que siempre estaras a mi lado para cuidarnos de cualquier peligro, no lo olvides nunca madre, te amamos muchísimos, todos te amamos con todo nuestros corazón, Farajir, Khamisi, todos siempre te tendremos en nuestros corazones y contaremos tu historia a las nuevas generaciones.

Gracias por todo… Nyah y feliz día del Upendi – dijeron los al mismo tiempo dándole un último abrazo, esta vez ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad mientras los abraza y desaparecía poco a poco por partículas de luz.

Kion, Fuli… todos… muchas gracias, finalmente puedo estar en paz junto a mis hijos, los amo muchísimo y Kion… estaré esperando ansiosa al ver a mis nietos, cuida mucho de mi Fuli… - en ese instante desapareció con un estallido de luces blancas que se esparcieron por todo el lugar como si fueran luciérnagas, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver tal espectáculo.

Los amo muchachos, cuídense y recuerden que siempre estaré a su lado. Feliz dia del Upendi…

Después de esto las partículas de luz se quedaron flotando por un buen tiempo hasta que finalmente desaparecieron, tanto Kion como Fuli se vieron a si mismo y se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte mientras derramaban una última lagrima de tristeza.

No lloremos Fuli pues ella sigue aquí y nos esta cuidado… ¿vale? ¿te sientes mejor ahora?

Si… muchas gracias Kion, en verdad este fue el mejor dia de mi vida y no sé cómo agradecértelo.

Yo sé cómo… y este es mi verdadero obsequio del día del Upendi – Kion tomo las dos patas de Fuli y le susurro.

Fuli, en la roca del rey está preparado todo para que mi padre nos comprometa… ¿dime, quieres ser mi prometida? – ella rápidamente le dio un abrazo muy amoroso y lo beso en los labios.

Si Kion, quiero ser tu prometida… quiero casarme contigo y ser la madre de tus cachorros, es lo que más deseo ahora… - estas palabras llenaron de felicidad a todos los espectadores quienes ya decidieron cerrar las entradas y dejarlos solos.

Antes de que ambos se fueran, Fuli le pidió a Kion un último favor, el cual era colocar su huella de sus experiencias en el lazo del lobo. Este sonrió y ambos finalmente unieron su historia al lado de todos los portadores con una huella de Leon y cheetah combinadas de color dorada, del mismo color del alma de la reina Nyah.

Antes de que llegaran, Kion le pidio a Fuli que cerrara los ojos antes de entrar, cuando caminaron con cuidado de no tropezarse con alguna roca, finalmente llegaron a la cueva donde fueron recibidos con la alegria de todos sus conocidos y de todos los animales que habian salvado a lo largo de los meses, se encontraban absolutamente todos los animales y la guardia completa junto a sus respectivas familias, todos muy felices de ver a la pareja reunida. Alli Rafiki hizo los honores y les pidio pasar hasta el fondo de la cueva, el lugar estaba cubierto de muchas luciernagas dandole un toque romantico al lugar, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de flores y Nala, se acerco a la pareja, ella les dio un gran abrazo a ambos felinos y les deseo la mejor de las bendiciones, que sean muy felices el resto de sus vidas mientras veia con orgullo a su hijo, ya era grande y se estaba comprometiendo con la felina que mas amaba, para ella este era el mejor regalo del Upendi que podria recibir al igual que Simba, esto y que Kopa siguiera con vida. Ambos estaban felices por todo esto.

Luego de que Rafiki les diera una manzana a ambos pues para los mandriles representaba amor eterno, ambos comieron de ella y Rafiki los unio finalmente, ambos se dieron un beso algo apenas por que todo el mundo los veia y festejaron a lo grande. Nyah los veia desde el cielo con una sonrisa, pues su hija finalmente era muy feliz al lado de Kion junto a sus amigos.

El dia del Upendi finalmente termino con Simba dando un discurso a todo el reino, cumpliendole su palabra a Kion, revelando la existencia de Kopa, admitiendo su error al ocultar su vida y pidiendole disculpas a todo el reino por todo ese problema ocasionado,, admitia su error delante de todos y le pidio disculpas a su hijo delante de todo el mundo. Despues de esto presento a Janja y a sus colegas y revelo que no eran como las hienas de Scar, Janja prometio delante de todo el mundo que nunca jamas volveria a causar ningun problema y con esto, fue recibido con mucho cariño y respeto por parte de todos los animales, dandole una segunda oportunidad a las hienas de redimir sus pecados del pasado.

Kion estaba orgulloso de su padre en ese momento, pues actuo como un verdadero padre y Kiara tambien lo estaba, estaba muy feliz por su padre y con Kion, pues su hermano habia cumplido su promesa al final. Mientras estaban todos peleando, ella compartio tiempo de calidad con Kovu y se divirtieron mucho. Finalmente ambos se despidieron con un abrazo y prometieron verse en un futuro... futuro que seria despues de muchos años durante la primera caceria de Kiara. Kion dijo unas ultimas palabras delante de todo el reino y de sus compañeros.

Despues de todo lo que he vivido, solo debo decir que tengo una madre muy maravillosa que es igual a Nyah y un padre muy genial y bondadoso, así como lo fue Mufasa, estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hijo y estoy seguro que Kopa también lo será cuando regrese a Pridelands, pues tengan en cuenta una cosa, el sigue con vida y está perfectamente sano... sin nada más que decir. Feliz día del Upendi Pridelands.

Luego de esto, Kion y Fuli se despidieron de todos sus amigos, no sin antes recibir la bendicion de Nala y su completo amor, pues ella amaba mucho a Fuli tal y como Nyah amo a Kion como su propio hijo, Fuli se sintio muy querida por la reina en ese momento y correspondio alegremente su abrazo con un ronroneo. Finalmente se dirigieron al campo de los ancestros, para descansar juntos sin que nadie los molestara, Kion cerro la entrada del lugar y ambos se recostaron muy a lo lejos, en el bosque blanco. Mirandose por ultima vez con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos finalmente. Habia sido el día mas maravilloso de todos.

 **El día del upendi llego a su fin**

 **Fin del capítulo 13 Parte 2/2**

* * *

 **Un capitulo bastante largo ¿no? es mi compensacion por el tiempo de espera y a la vez mi regalo del dia del Upendi para ustedes, espero les haya gustado muchisimo, pues este es el penultimo capitulo, el siguiente ya es el capitulo final y mas adelante llegara el epilogo.**

 **Un gran abrazo a todos ustedes y tengan un feliz dia del Upendi =)**


	18. Explicación de mi ausencia y Noticias

**Explicación de mi ausencia y nuevas noticias**

* * *

Buenos queridos lectores, un gusto volver a verlos luego de dos o tres semanas de ausencia, está más que claro que tengo que darles una explicación sobre todo esto, descuiden que una vez que lo lean, lo entenderán, de paso que les traigo noticias nuevas respecto a la historia de The Lion Guard.

Para empezar, explicare a detalle lo que sucedió con mi ausencia. Como había comentado hace un tiempo, la CPU donde trabajo tiene una vida de 6 años, pues lo compre en el 2011 y si me que me ha ayudado un montón, lastimosamente todo tiene un final y resulta ser que la placa base falleció sin previo aviso.

Era una placa de Primero Generación y la mayoría ya sabe que esas placas se dejaron de fabricar hace años, con esto les doy una idea de la antigüedad de mi computadora. Como en ese tiempo no tenía dinero pues me valgo por mi mismo y no de mis padres. Decidí tomarme un descanso, pues comprar una nueva placa costaba mucho y no me alcanzaba ni para un chicle. Por lo que decidí que el tiempo pasara hasta que reuniera el dinero suficiente.

Pero luego de pensarlo un poco mejor, decidí tomar la opción de comprarme una nueva PC, pues el técnico me dijo que podría reemplazar mi placa muerta por una de segunda generación pero que esta seria de segunda mano, reza el dicho "lo barato te sale muy caro" y en efecto, en mi caso, no me servía comprar algo usado si desconocía su tiempo de uso y vida… y peor aún, sin garantía alguna. Era una pésima idea asi que decidí esperar mas tiempo y finalmente recaude los fondos suficiente para comprarme una PC decente y actualizada. Con más memoria Ram y mejores características. Ahora ando feliz con este nuevo juguete, todo me va muy bien y escribir mis historias será mucho más sencillo que antes. Es decir, estoy de regreso y mejor que nunca. Tengo pensado comprar una tarjeta de video pero creo que eso ya es un tema aparte y me estaría desviando de esto.

Por eso, les pido una enorme disculpa por no haber puesto un mensaje de aviso, esto si me tomo por sorpresa y mas los deberes… uff ni que decir.

Ahora con las nuevas noticias relacionadas con la historia de Kion y Fuli. Como me gusta mucho el genero del Romance/Aventura/Familia/Drama. Tengo pensado crear una trilogía de esta historia, una precuela y una secuela. La primera dirigida hacia la vida de Kopa en su infancia hasta el encuentro con Kion, de Khamisi revelando mas detalles en su vida, pues este personaje en sí, será uno muy importante en el futuro, de Vitani, Nuka, Zira, entre otros. Tengan en cuenta que Kion y el resto de la banda no estarán presentes pues ellos aún no nacían en esa época. Pero no se dejará de lado el tema de la marca de la guardia del león, pues tengo intenciones de abarcar mucho más este tema a profundidad. Visto y considerando la importancia que le he concedido con el tema de los 6 portadores y los 6 rugidos.

En la secuela tratara de Kopa como líder de la guardia del león y el destino final de los portadores, Kion, Fuli y el resto estarán muy presentes en todo esto, y en ambas partes si habrá romance, de maneras "peculiares" para no hacer mucho spoiler, pues quiero que sea secreto.

Cabe recalcar que esta trilogía no está relacionada a la **Segunda Temporada de la Guardia del León** pues estoy esperando a que lo pasen por Netflix en un futuro. El día que llegue a esa plataforma o logre ver, de alguna manera, toda la temporada, creare una nueva historia independiente de esta trilogía. Pero eso ya será en un futuro muy lejano.

Finalmente, con respecto al capítulo final, respecto a algunos comentarios y viéndolo desde un punto de vista diferente, quedaron algunos cabos sueltos por desarrollar por lo que tengo pensado extender la historia un poco más, serán 2 capítulos extras, luego de eso llegara el final y finalmente el epilogo. Habrá mucho Kion x Fuli así que estén preparados para lo que se viene.

Nuevamente repito, para los que están viendo la segunda temporada, no esperen ver nada relacionado a ella, pues no me la he visto todavía y aunque lo lograra ver ahora, ya no se podría cambiar ciertos detalles, pues entraría en conflicto con el avance de muchos personajes como Jasiri, Janja, entre otros. Aparte que Khamisi, Nyah, Faragir, Selim son OCs y no podrían entrar en este aspecto.

Sin más que decir, la historia se reanudara el lunes 9 de octubre, por la mañana hora peruana. Ya tengo todo pensado y listo para terminar con un buen final esta historia de amor de nuestro protagonista y de la adorable cheetah. Nuevamente lamento mucho la espera y estos inconvenientes.

Un gran abrazo y espero disfruten de lo que se viene este lunes y en el futuro con las 2 nuevas historias.


	19. La Anecdota de Fuli y Kiara

**Capítulo 14: La anécdota de Fuli y Kiara y la gran redención.**

* * *

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la celebración del Upendi, la vida en Pridelands había mejorado considerablemente. Esto dio paso a una época de paz duradera entre todos los animales del reino y aquellos que vivian lejos del mismo.

Simba, aprendiendo de sus errores, visitando a Rafiki todas las noches para charlar sobre asuntos más fuertes y personales del reino y de lo que hacía Mufasa en ese tiempo y las pequeñas lecciones de Asha, que había aprendido gracias a Nyah, que le daba al rey todas las mañanas, convirtieron a Simba en un rey mucho mejor de lo que había sido en años posteriores… pero esto trajo como consecuencia un único factor que lo iba a molestar por muchos años. La sobreprotección. Pues descubrió que Asha es una leopona que, por un descuido de su padre, perdió la "vida" aparentemente cuando ella era cachorra y dejo que se fuera muy lejos de su hogar… siendo salvada por la reina Nyah cuando ella había llegado en un estado muy deplorable a Alsius Rock. Esto era algo que Simba no deseaba que sucediera con sus dos hijos. Pues había una regla en todo el reino… que el rey debía amar mucho más al heredero al trono que al segundo cachorro en caso de que tuviera dos o más hijos.

Simba en un ataque de rabia, lanzo un zarpazo en uno de los dibujos donde estaba representada esa escena en el árbol de Rafiki, mostrando a un león adulto junto a 2 cachorros, uno estaba cerca del adulto, pero el otro estaba muy alejado… esto le recordó mucho a lo de Mufasa y Scar y lo sucedido recientemente con Kion, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, destruyo esa imagen y revoco esa ley ante la sorpresa del mandril… este aparentaba estar sorprendido pero dentro de sí mismo estaba muy contento y muy orgulloso de su rey, pues Simba fue el primer Rey en romper una tradición que solo provocaba tristeza y sufrimiento… ningún rey se atrevió a hacer eso, ni siquiera su propio padre. Mufasa le sonrió a su hijo y le dio un cálido abrazo por medio de una pequeña ventisca, acariciando toda la melena de Simba. Este fue el primer paso del rey para destruir los factores que enemistaban fuertes lazos de hermandad en la realeza. Tal y como fue el caso de presentar a Kiara ante todo el reino y no a Kion, pues cuando este nació, debido a las leyes, no pudo hacerlo, muy para disgusto de Nala quien también no podía hacer mucho más que seguir aquellas leyes.

También las duras lecciones de Rafiki sobre lo que hacía su padre en su reinado lo volvieron un poco más duro de lo normal pero más sabio. Pridelands era conocido por ser uno de los reinos más políticos de toda África, debido al basto conocimiento de reglas y leyes que poseía y que se iban formando a lo largo de los años. Simba, con el pasar de los 2 meses, aprendió mucho de estas leyes y de lo que aprendería a futuro en estos 5 años que iban a pasar. Convirtiéndolo en el Simba que todos conocemos en **El Rey León 2.** Por último, Simba creo una ley en la cual todos los hijos del rey debían ser presentados y recibir la bendición de Rafiki ante los reyes del pasado delante de todos. Esto convirtió a Simba en el primer rey en ir en contra de las tradiciones de Pridelands y destruir las que no eran beneficiosas para la roca del Rey, salvo una lista de leyes que no se podía atrever a romper por más que lo deseara hacer, las de Mufasa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, el no descuido su palabra hacia Kion y pasaba muchas horas con él y con Kiara, los tres como una verdadera familia, aunque a Kion no le interesaba saber acerca de las leyes del reino, se divertía mucho con Kiara y Simba con las enseñanzas y los juegos que se daban mutuamente. Nala demostró su cariño hacia Kion pasando tiempo con el cuándo su padre, Kiara o sus amigos de la guardia estaban ocupados. Enseñándole temas curiosos como lo era hablar con una felina sin herir sus sentimientos, a cazar su propia comida en caso de que estuviera solo o comer frutas en última instancia, enseñándole como bajarlas con un fuerte golpe con las patas traseras.

Todo esto formo en Kion un vínculo mucho más complejo y más profundo hacia sus padres… algo que extrañaría bastante por 5 largos años.

Por el lado de Kiara, a medida que pasaba tiempo con su hermano, poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, ya no era la pequeña reina caprichosa y consentida… y no sentía aires de superioridad como lo sentían Tiifu y Zuri. Comenzó a respetar profundamente a Kion como su igual y ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. El simple hecho de que Kion cumpliera su promesa hace 2 meses, cambio la vida de Kiara, convirtiéndola en la felina cariñosa, aventurera y que poco a poco ya no le interesaran los asuntos del reino al igual que su hermano, pues se divertía mucho con el paseando y jugando por todo el reino. Se convirtió en la Kiara que todos conocemos en la película.

Por el lado de la guardia del león, la vida de todos había mejorado considerablemente, pues todos estaban en paz con sus respectivas familias, en especial Fuli quien ya se había recuperado gracias a su experiencia en el día del Upendi.

A pesar de tener como obligación proteger el reino, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban jugando junto a Kion y Kiara, esto en si era algo bueno y malo, pues despertaba la envidia y los celos de ciertas felinas del reino… y esta ira se iba en contra de Fuli, pues ella entablo una amistad muy poderosa con la princesa, a tal grado de que ambas se enseñaban muchas cosas y aprendían una de la otra, temas de cheetahs y leones, y sus peleas amistosas entre sí, pues ambas estaban comenzando a desarrollar sus instintos cazadores y protectores como toda felina puede tenerlos.

Una semana antes de la despedida de la guardia del león, Fuli y Kiara tuvieron un problema debido a la misma envidia y su eclipse final contra la prometida de Kion. Casi pierden la vida y se convirtió en un secreto entre ella ciertas felinas.

Fue en un día lluvioso, era mediodía, cerca de un enorme rio que llevaba a una cascada muy grande casi cerca de la salida de Pridelands. Ambas se encontraban regresando de los pastizales después de haber tenido una serie de carreras, mayormente porque Fuli le estaba enseñando a Kiara a cómo controlar sus energías a la hora de correr y perseguir a una presa. Lo cual fue aprendiendo con el pasar de los 2 meses. Ambas estaban agotadas y cubiertas de barro y mucho fango, pues el terreno estaba muy húmedo debido a la lluvia.

Nada mal princesa, has mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que corrimos juntas – susurro Fuli con un tono muy orgulloso al ver el progreso de su amiga.

¿En serio lo crees? Si no pude atraparte ninguna vez en todo este tiempo – reclamo Kiara con una cara poco convincente ante las palabras de Fuli

Recuerda, el objetivo no era tratar de atraparme, sino de saber manejar tu respiración y tus energías en el momento de una persecución o cuando tengas que cazar algo y lo has hecho maravillosamente, lograste aguantar muchos minutos tres intensas carreras sin importar las condiciones del clima – enfatizo Fuli en ese último detalle, tratando de animar a la princesa, lo menos que quería era que se sintiera como una fracasada. Kiara solo sonrió y levanto la mirada.

Gracias Fuli, sin duda es divertido entrenar contigo… es una lástima que esto se acabe mañana – Kiara no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño golpe en su corazón.

Kiara, recuerda una cosa, nosotros no nos iremos para siempre, esos 5 años pasaran muy rápido y, además, puedes visitarnos con tus padres cuando lo deseen, mi hogar está a 6 horas de viaje, así que levanta esos ánimos – susurro Fuli con una sonrisa, por dentro no pudo evitar sentirse mal por saber que partiría al día siguiente pero no dejo que esto la dominara.

Jaja perdona si soy cabezona, olvide que podíamos hacer eso, gracias Fuli – Los ánimos de la princesa se habían levantado nuevamente. Su compañero golpeo cariñosamente su hombro y ambas comenzaron a correr por el lugar.

Ambas siguieron conversando y jugando tranquilamente hasta llegar a un enorme tronco, colocado en medio del fuerte rio. Kiara lo cruzo sin problema alguno, pero cuando Fuli trato de cruzarlo, un enorme coco golpeo la cadera de la cheetah provocándole mucho dolor y que casi se cayera al rio. Kiara al darse cuenta de esto, miro a su alrededor rápidamente y encontró al culpable o más bien, a las culpables de todo esto. Eran Tiifu y Zuri quienes estaban detrás de un enorme árbol, al costado de ellas había muchos cocos y sus miradas mostraban mucha ira.

¡Pero que rayos están haciendo! – exclamo Kiara muy shockeada ante las acciones de las felinas, pero una de ellas ignoro sus palabras y lanzo otro coco hacia la cheetah, esta vez Fuli reacciono rápido y de un gran salto logro esquivarlo, provocando más la ira de las felinas.

¡Haznos un favor y cae al rio de una buena vez! – grito Zuri esta vez lanzando otro coco con más fuerza, debido al dolor y al cansancio, Fuli no podía esquivar todos los cocos y este cayó sobre su cabeza, provocándole una herida en la frente. Gracias a su reflejo, logro sujetarse nuevamente del árbol, pero estaba muy aturdida por el golpe.

Kiara rápidamente se lanzó contra ambas felinas con una mirada muy enfadada y decepcionada, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Tiifu lanzo un coco contra la base final del tronco provocando que este se desbordara. Aquí fue donde Kiara se dio cuenta de las palabras de Fuli respecto a su velocidad y su dominio de sus energías, pues antes de que el tronco se cayera hacia el rio, de una fuerte embestida saco a Fuli del lugar salvando su vida, pero Kiara sufrió las consecuencias de los actos de sus 2 amigas, quienes, en ese momento, al ver la acción de la princesa, dejaron de sentir ira, envidia y celos… y solo comenzaron a sentir desesperación y preocupación.

Fuli salió del aturdimiento y veía como Kiara estaba a unos segundos de caer al rio, si ella caía, estaría muerta. Rápidamente se acercó a la orilla y levanto su pata, Kiara trato de saltar en un último acto, pues el tronco ya estaba en el agua, y sujetarse de la pata de Fuli pero por unos pocos centímetros, no la llego a tomar y cayo directo al agua.

Por Mufasa… ¡que hemos hecho! – grito con horror Zuri mientras veía como Kiara era arrastrada por el rio, la corriente era tan fuerte, tan agresiva que Kiara apenas podía asomar su rostro a la superficie, pero, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se estrelló contra una enorme roca en un costado del rio y se quedó inconsciente.

No… acabamos de – Tiifu fue callada con un fuerte grito de Fuli.

¡SILENCIO! Ella no va a pasar por eso… - trato de pensar en un plan lo más rápidamente posible, su amiga estaba a solo 4 minutos de caer por la cascada. En eso recordó aquel suceso cuando la princesa y las felinas estaban atrapadas en una pequeña isla y de cómo se salvaron antes de que aquel rio se las llevara.

A lo lejos, del lado de Zuri y Tiifu, se encontraba un árbol muerto muy pequeño, lo suficiente para que ambas pudieran tumbarlo sin ningún problema y detener el tronco que se había atascado entre un pequeño trecho del rio. Esto le dio una gran idea a la cheetah.

No sé porque hicieron todo esto, pero si quieren redimirse y salvar a su mejor amiga, tendrán que correr hacia aquel árbol muerto y empujarlo hacia el rio, yo me encargare del resto – indico rápidamente mientras se ponía en posición de carrera.

Solo ustedes pueden salvar a Kiara… yo, hare lo que sea necesario para asegurar su vida… Tiifu, Zuri no sé porque me odian, pero confíen en mí y todo esto se solucionara – grito Fuli dándoles una última mirada mientras se disponía a correr.

¡Huwezi! – rápidamente comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el tronco, pero estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantener el ritmo de un león y la situación empeoraba mas debido al barro que no la dejaba correr muy bien, tanto asi que se tropezó de golpe y casi cae al rio. Sentia mucha impotencia al ver como el cuerpo de su "quizás" segunda mejor amiga iba hacia un trágico final.

¡No… ya perdiste un hermano Kion y ya perdí a una madre, no vamos a perder a Kiara… ¡no voy a permitirlo! – Se levanto con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo un gran dolor en su cabeza, cadera y una de sus patas, la caída fue tan fuerte que se había lastimado una pata y el golpe de los cocos empeoraba su condición. – Maldicion… si solo fuera más rápida y no estuviera cansada… Kiara no te dejare morir, no después de todo lo que hicieron por mi.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, vio en una visión como Kiara moría delante de sus ojos y recordó lo de su madre, esto provoco en Fuli un sentimiento de adrenalina pura, logrando que dejara de sentir por un corto periodo de tiempo, los dolores y el cansancio de su cuerpo, y que finalmente comenzara a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Zuri y Tiifu vieron como una enorme luz se manifestaba en el hombro de Fuli. Esta luz, a comparación de las anteriores vistas, fue la más brillante de todo el lugar, tanto así que muchos animales del reino lo vieron, en especial Ono y Asha quienes estaban en la roca del rey. Ambos entendieron lo que significaba y comenzaron a ir hacia aquella dirección.

"Deben demostrar que son dignos de formar parte de la guardia por medio de acciones de valentía."

De una fuerte embestida, Fuli comenzó a correr a una enorme velocidad haciendo que la tierra detrás de sus patas saliera expulsada ferozmente. La fuerza en la que presionaba la tierra húmeda era tan fuerte que esta no lograba hacerla resbalar en ningún momento.

¡Increible! – susurro Tiifu al ver como la cheetah corría sin importarle su propia seguridad hacia el tronco en medio del agua.

Tiifu, ¡no te quedes parada! DEBEMOS DERRIBAR ESE ARBOL SINO KIARA VA A MORIR – grito su amiga estando a una distancia muy lejana de Tiifu.

Fuli llego en unos pocos minutos al tronco atascado y salto encima de éste, rápidamente comenzó a saltar encima de él tratando de hacer que se desbloqueara, de nada servía que estuviera bloqueado en ese lugar si el cuerpo de Kiara iba a pasar por debajo de él. Tenía que bloquearse en el lugar donde estaba el árbol muerto.

Vamos… funciona, funciona, ¡funciona! – comenzó a golpear el tronco fuertemente, a tal grado que sus patas comenzaban a herirse y sangrar, pero no surgía efecto.

"Kiara, recuerda una cosa, nosotros no nos iremos para siempre, esos 5 años pasaran muy rápido y, además, puedes visitarnos con tus padres cuando lo deseen"

Y LO HARAS, ¡TE LO PROMETO KIARA! – Dio un último golpe con ambas patas delanteras y esto último hizo que el tronco se desbordara. – ¡Eso es!

Ya vamos, ¡aguanta Kiara!

Fuli rápidamente salto al rio, directamente donde Kiara y la sujeto con sus mandíbula. Vio que el tronco se había atascado exactamente en el lugar estrecho del árbol muerto, pero si ese árbol no estaba derribado encima del tronco, bastaba conque chocaran con el tronco para que se desbordara nuevamente y Kiara terminara muerta.

Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a nadar rápidamente reduciendo un poco la velocidad de su arrastre junto al cuerpo de su amiga, sus fuerzas poco a poco comenzaron a agotarse y la marca comenzaba a apagarse, dibujando la marca de un león completo. Todo este esfuerzo dio tiempo suficiente para que Tiifu y Zuri llegaran donde el árbol y con mucho esfuerzo pudieran derribarlo.

Antes de que chocaran contra el tronco, Fuli se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Kiara, protegiendo el cuerpo de su amiga ante la inminente colisión, esto provoco que Fuli se quedara sin aire. Gracias al peso del árbol muerto, el tronco soporto el golpe el cuerpo de ambas felinas. Fuli en un ultimo esfuerzo para asegurar la vida de Kiara, se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas del tronco mientras tenia sujetada a Kiara, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el tronco se desbordara nuevamente.

¡Rápido debemos salvarla! – rápidamente las felinas sujetaron el cuerpo de Kiara y la sacaron del rio, Tiifu la llevo hacia la orilla y comenzo a reanimarla, como le enseño Nala en una de sus lecciones.

La adrenalina de Fuli se había terminado para su desgracia y comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso en muchas partes de su cuerpo, Ziru se la quedo mirando mientras que ella se sujetaba del tronco… ambas se miraron por unos instantes y Fuli solo estaba con una expresión muy seria. Al ver la fría mirada de la felina, entendió sus intenciones y su ira.

Mírate… tan débil y tan frágil… - susurro Ziru pero se quedó sorprendida al ver la mirada de Fuli.

Si… soy todo eso y lo que quieras… pero hice más que ustedes 2 en todo este tiempo, par de tontas.

¿Que? – pregunto Ziru más furiosa, pero Fuli solo sonrió, no de manera maliciosa, sino de una de satisfacción.

Debe ser muy triste cargar con esa ira al ver como una cheetah tan débil y frágil se llevó el amor de Kion y el afecto de Kiara… esa mirada tuya ya la he visto antes – poco a poco comenzaba a perder el conocimiento y el tronco ya estaba temblando – Y los seres que tienen esa mirada nunca terminan bien… la de creerse superiores ante otras especies… es una lástima pues ustedes dos tuvieron muchísimas oportunidades de confesar sus sentimientos hacia Kion pero no lo hicieron y lo trataron como un león cargoso. – Ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero se aseguró de que ambas felinas escucharan sus últimas palabras.

Ahora mírense ustedes y en la posición que ambas están, aun si no me salvan, Kiara contara toda la verdad y no saldrán endembles de todo esto, serán condenadas al exilio o algo mucho peor… y respecto a Kion, los odiara a muerte… al final ustedes mismas terminaron cavando su propia tumba, todo por esos celos enfermizos y sed de venganza. – Su última frase fue la siguiente y la que cambio la mirada de ambas felinas – Sin embargo, no las odio chicas… ustedes son buenas, lo sé de corazón… cuiden mucho a Kion y a Kiara… y lo mas importante, no se pierdan ante la maldad, es lo único que puedo pedir por ustedes.

Se escucho un fuerte crujido y desde lo lejos, Ono vio como el tronco se desbordaba y se dirigía hacia la cascada. Desde su punto no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Asha en cambio sí había visto todo, pues gracias a los beneficios de ser hibrida, tenía una vista mucho más desarrollada que el resto de las felinas. Y en estos 2 meses, vigilo indirectamente a Zuri y Tiifu y las conocía muy bien… en especial su celo y odio contra Fuli.

 **Luego de 1 hora**

Ono y Asha llegaron al lugar acompañadas de Nala, allí vieron tres cuerpos felinos, la reina rápidamente auxilio a su hija quien había despertado, rápidamente calmo a su madre y al resto de los felinos. Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Zuri y Tiifu sintieron el peor miedo de sus vidas al ver la mirada asesina de Asha.

Hija… ¿que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Nala al ver como su hija estaba muy cansada y no podía respirar bien. Kiara vio de reojo a sus amigas y al no ver a Fuli por ningún lugar, solo sintió dolor y decepción hacia ellas, miro a su madre y antes de que pudiera hablar, Asha se adelantó.

Yo sé muy bien lo que paso aquí mi reina y se perfectamente quien o más bien quienes son las verdaderas responsables de todo esto, fueron… - se escucha una leve voz detrás de un manzano.

Fui yo… - una cheetah muy herida se mostró cogiendo mientras se acercaba hacia Nala, la reina se quedó pasmada al verla en esa condición, más aun, Kiara, Asha y en especial, el par se quedaron calladas y sorprendidas ante las palabras de Fuli. Asha y Ono asistieron a Fuli y ella solo se recostó suavemente al costado de Kiara, estaba muy lastimada.

Fui yo princesa Nala… nosotras venias de entrenar en los pastizales y cuando cruzamos el rio por el tronco, este se desbordo y Kiara me salvo la vida sacándome de una embestida del lugar… ella cayo al rio y… - miro a Tiifu y Zuri y cerró los ojos – Ella dos llegaron para salvarnos, se les ocurrió la idea de bloquear el tronco con un árbol muerto, para que amortiguara el peso de Kiara, pero debía darles algo de tiempo, por lo que decidí correr con todo lo que podía y saltar a nadar junto al cuerpo de Kiara, en el camino protegí el cuerpo de Kiara de muchos obstáculos con mi propio cuerpo… y al final, Tiifu y Zuri nos salvaron… ella 2 son unas heroínas y son las mejores amigas que Kiara puede tener en su vida… son una bendición.

La única culpable de todo esto soy yo y nadie más, acepto toda la responsabilidad – susurro Fuli mientras tocia un poco de agua, Kiara había presenciado y escuchado las palabras de Fuli y Zuri cuando estaban en el rio y esto la dejo anonadada.

¡Eso no es cierto! Estas dos felinas son unas – Fuli coloco su pata encima de la de Asha y con una mirada, la calmo por completo, ella entendía lo que su mejor amiga trataba de hacer.

Nala estaba confundida por lo que decidió preguntar a Kiara, quien fue la victima de todo esto.

Kiara… ¿lo que dice Fuli es cierto? – Kiara miro a Fuli y ella solo le sonrió gentilmente, Kiara sintió mucha tristeza por lo que iba a decir, Fuli se lo estaba pidiendo amablemente con una sola mirada.

Si… todo lo que dijo Fuli es cierto… ella es la culpable de todo esto – Kiara no pudo evitar mirar furiosamente a sus dos Ex amigas. Pues ya no las consideraba así.

Nala frunció el ceño y luego de esto suspiro… lo que dijo enseguida dejo más impresionados a todos, en especial a la cheetah.

Eres igual que tu madre Fuli… cargas con el peso de todo sin importar tu seguridad – Se levanto y acaricio la frente de la felina, en eso miro a Tiifu y Zuri – Se muy bien lo que paso aquí, en especial la parte de los cocos… ahora mismo si quisiera, se lo diría a Simba y ustedes 2 junto a sus respectivas madres serian expulsadas del reino… o inclusive algo peor, pues se metieron con mi hija y con la prometida de mi hijo… ¿entienden la gravedad de la situación no? Tiifu y Zuri… - dijo Nala con un tono amenazador muy molesto. Ambas comenzaron a llorar, pero Fuli trato de hacer un último acto bondadoso por ellas.

Reina Nala, ellas dos solo fueron víctimas de la maldad… no fue su culpa, ellas solo sentían celos y envidias de mi relación con Kion y Kiara, últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo con Kiara y ellas dos se sintieron muy excluidas por esto… y ellas 2 están enamoradas de Kion… cuando me convertí en la pareja de su hijo, supe de inmediato que ellas dos me tenían mucha cólera y una sed de venganza. Ellas… al igual que Khamisi y Scar, son inocentes… no las destierre ni mucho las condene a pena de muerte por lo que hicieron… se lo pido de corazón – susurro Fuli mientras se arrodillaba delante de Nala.

Fuli… - susurro Kiara viendo como su mejor amiga imploraba el perdón para las felinas. Nala cerró los ojos y dio una última mirada a ambas felinas, Asha estaba impresionada por lo que estaba viendo, estaba observando la viva imagen de Nyah en Fuli, pues ella hacia lo mismo por los demás felinos cuando veía un acto de injusticia.

No… no lo entiendo… porque demonios haces esto por nosotros Fuli… durante todo este tiempo te hemos hecho a un lado y hablábamos mal de ti y de lo molesta que eras… ahora que casi intentamos matarte… suplicas por nuestras vidas y la de nuestras madres – grito Tiifu llorando por la impotencia al ver como la felina que más odiaba, hacia lo posible por protegerla.

Fuli… todo este tiempo ¿eras consiente de que nosotras te odiábamos desde que nos arrebataste a Kion…? – pregunto Zuri temblando y sintiéndose como la idiota más grande del universo

Si… lo supe todo este tiempo… y lo confirme el día que partí junto a Kion a Alsius Rock, pues escuche sus palabras – respondió Fuli sin darles la mirada.

Entonces… no lo entiendo, tienes todo lo necesario para que el rey nos expulse o nos condene a muerte lejos del reino… ¿Por qué haces esto por nosotras? – esta vez estaba llorando.

Porque Fuli las aprecia bastante, aunque ustedes no se den cuenta de todo esto, si ella vivió en Pridelands desde que huyo de su hogar, entonces las conoce desde hace años y entiende bien por lo que ustedes están sintiendo. El miedo y el odio… son cosas que ella vivió a lo largo de su vida y que las supero de manera esplendida, ahora ella desea que ustedes se rediman con todo esto. – susurro Asha con los ojos cerrados. En eso Kiara se levantó y miro a ambas felinas.

Yo también era consciente de que ustedes dos se traían algo contra Fuli y más aún cuando estaba con Kion, pero ustedes 2 tienen la culpa de todo esto… y yo forme parte de esto en su debido tiempo, pues las tres tratábamos a mi hermano como un bicho raro. Pensé que ya lo habían superado, pero me equivoqué… a pesar de todo, Fuli hace lo posible para salvarlas de todo este lio, si a alguien tienen que pedirle perdón, es a ella y no a mí. – Dijo Kiara mientras mostraba una mirada furiosa.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Ono trajo a las madres de ambas felinas y estaban escuchando todo lo que había pasado, estaba a punto de intervenir, pero sus hijas finalmente pidieron perdón y abrazaron suavemente a Fuli por todo lo que había hecho por ellas. Estaban llorando fuertemente y ella solo las consolaba, como lo haría Nyah con los suyos. Al final de todo, Fuli las apreciaba, aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente. Nala suspiro y finalmente regreso a su agradable actitud, pero aún no dejaba de lado los hechos ocurridos.

Está bien… lo importante es que ustedes dos no se convirtieron en… ya saben… la pesadilla de todo ser vivo – susurro Fuli correspondiéndoles el abrazo y ronroneándoles cariñosamente.

Entonces que no se diga más… Tiifu, Zuri, que no vuelva a pasar, sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta, casi se convierten en lo peor del mundo, en un par de asesinas… en leonas de Scar… todo esto se mantendrá en secreto y nadie dirá una sola palabra de los hechos.

Kiara perdono a las felinas, pero… no iba a pasar por alto lo que hicieron contra la cheetah, pasarían muchos años para que ella perdonara estas acciones. Fue un día muy fuerte, pero fue una victoria para la guardia del león, pues 2 almas fueron salvadas de un destino terrible y Fuli había logrado obtener su marca y su cualidad nuevamente.

Desde ese dia, Tiifu y Zuri cambiaron drásticamente, convirtiéndose en felinas mas amigables, cariñosas y sobre todo, gentiles con Kion o con otro león que fueran a encontrarse en el futuro.

 **Fin del Capitulo 14**


	20. El crecimiento de Fuli, Kion y El ciclo

Casi 10 dias sin actualizar esto, nuevamente quiero pedir unas disculpas por el atraso, pero un pariente mio tuvo que ser operado urgentemente y tuve que dejar a lado esto junto a otras cosas para estar a su lado. Se que me entenderán con esto, nuevamente una disculpa a todos. Aquí les dejo un trozo de un capitulo muy picante y donde tendrás más datos de un personaje importante que aparecerá en la trilogía.

 **El crecimiento de Fuli, Kion y el ciclo de la vida**

* * *

Llego el tan poco esperado día final, 2 meses se habían completado con el salir del sol ... todos los animales del reino, sobre todo el padre de ciertos protagonistas entendía que el momento del adiós había llegado y que sería un día muy triste y muy difíciles para ellos.

Recordando todas las vivencias de los meses que estuvieron con sus hijos, hablaron mutuamente, discutieron y hasta se pelearon algunos, pero al final todo termino con una reconciliación y un lazo de amor familiar muy poderoso que no se rompería nunca, ni el paso de tiempo destruiría esto, pues aprendieron de sus errores y lo tenían muy en cuenta.

Nadie es perfecto en este mundo, errar los hacia más sabios y daba paso a nuevas oportunidades a nuevos sentimientos y nuevos lazos... esto lo sabía muy bien el rey Faragir y Khamisi quienes se encontraban preparándose para ir a Pridelands a ver a Simba y Nala.

En la cueva de la guardia, se encontraba Asha contemplando el bello y refinado arte rupestre de Rafiki en todas las paredes, ella era diferente a todas las felinas y no era por ser una hibrida. Era muy inteligente y hábil en muchos asuntos de suma importancia, su carácter es muy duro como el acero y muy segura de sí misma, aquel macho que intentara cortejarla debía planear muy bien lo que debía hacer para hacerla sonreír, si es que tal macho se atrevía a hacerlo. También era una excelente estratega, cazadora y combatiente, todo esto gracias a sus combates "poco" amistosos con Khamisi. Pues este se quería pasar de listo con ella en muchas ocasiones y ella, en ningún momento de su vida, lo permitió, lo que provocaba en una pelea a muerte con el cheetah.

En muchas ocasiones, Asha tuvo a Khamisi bajo sus patas y lo derrotaba con facilidad, pero el cheetah, cegado por el odio en ese momento, no dudo de hacer uso de sus artimañas para ponerla en una situación muy delicada un cierto dia. El índice de victorias de Asha era de un 55%, índice que irritaba mucho al felino y eso casi lo lleva a cometer su segundo asesinato en contra de la leopona de no ser por un pequeño detalle: Kopa

Ambos estaban a las afueras de Alsius Rock y estaban solos, Asha estaba acorralada sin poder mover sus extremidades, pues el cheetah la había inmovilizado y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, Kopa, en su etapa de la pubertad, le dio un fuerte golpe a Khamisi y lo noqueo ante la sorpresa de la leopona, quien, en ese momento, también era puberta. Desde ese día tanto ella como Kopa se volvieron amigos inseparables y entrenaban juntos, la llegada del león en la vida de la leopona fue un punto positivo, era el único que no la veía con desprecio ni mucho menos con indicios xenofóbicos o racistas, la respetaba como una hembra hecha y derecha. Era un gran amigo para ella y viceversa, siempre se veían en el lago de la entrada al reino. Allí aprendió a combatir contra todo tipo de felinos hasta que finalmente, Nyah vio el potencial de la felina y la adopto como su mayordoma oficial.

La felina se quedó contemplado toda la historia de Pridelands cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente por un par de voces en su espalda, al girar la mirada, vio a Simba y a Rafiki muy serios, ella solo suspiro y los miro con una mirada "triste".

En verdad... ¿esto es necesario mi rey? – susurro levantándose de su posición mientras hacia una reverencia a Simba, el rey solo acaricio su frente y le contesto con un tono tranquilizador.

Si... es necesario, es la única manera de ver si están listo y todo esto dependerá de ti Asha... eres la mas indicada para realizar todo esto.

Esta bien... aunque no me agrada la idea, nunca me gusto jugar "del otro bando", asi sea de broma, nunca me gusto.

A nadie le gustaría trabajar de ese lado, pero si nosotros lo hacemos, será mas que evidente lo que estaremos haciendo delante de todos... solo tú puedes realizar esto – replico Rafiki tratando de apasiguar la inquietud de la leopona, ella suspiro nuevamente y miro a Simba.

Esta bien mi rey... si en verdad desea esto para ellos, no me puedo oponer – dijo Asha mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la entrada de la cueva y perderse ante la luz.

Te confió la vida de los 5, Asha... ten cuidado – susurro Simba mientras acariciaba la imagen de los 5 miembros en una pared.

Ellos estarán bien... lo que me preocupa es la actitud que tomaran al enterarse de las acciones de nuestra leopona... - dijo Rafiki con preocupación - De por si, ya es demasiado lo que le hemos pedido... por los reyes, esperemos que no le pase nada malo, ni a ella ni a ellos...

...

El simplemente no lo entendía, no lo comprendía del todo, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que, si hacia lo que tenía planeado hacer delante de su familia, las cosas acabarían de la peor manera posible... no era una corazonada, ni un presentimiento, era una sensación mucho más convincente y mas fuerte.

¿Estaría sintiendo síntomas de algún malestar? Lo pensó por unos minutos, pero su mente le comenzaba a dar pequeños sustos como la idea de estar enfermo, eso no le agradaba para nada y más aún cuando Rafiki no disponía de los materiales necesarios para realizar una curación en esta época del año.

¿Sera la sensación de estar al lado de su familia una última vez? Se cuestiono esta posibilidad, pero su cabeza daba vueltas sin cesar a tal grado que surgían ideas "desagradables" y "aterradoras"

No lo entiendo... ¿porque siento esta sensación de nauseas y dolor? si no estoy lastimado... - susurro el príncipe en la cueva mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro, este sin querer hacerlo, despertó a una cheetah quien escucho atentamente la palabras que Kion.

¿Nauseas y dolor? ¿Te hiciste algún daño Kion? – pregunto Fuli mientras se estiraba y se acercaba a su compañero, Kion al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza por despertarla con sus quejas.

Buenos días Fuli – trato de evadir el tema, pero Fuli rodeo los ojos y golpeo cariñosamente el rostro del león, no le gustaba las mentiras y era muy inteligente para saber que Kion estaba guardando un secreto.

No evadas mi pregunta Kion... te conozco muy bien para saber que algo te inquieta – se sento y trato de pensar cual podría ser la causa mientras Kion solo se encogía de hombros. Lo miro de reojo y con voz suave le comento.

¿Es por el ultimo día que tenemos para estar aquí antes de que vengan Khamisi y mi padre a recogernos? – pregunto observando los ojos de Kion pero este solo los cerro y giro la cabeza en negación.

Lo siento... no quería despertarte ni incomodarte con esto, se que tuviste un dia muy dificil ayer... por lo del accidente con Kiara - luego de esto la miro seriamente -... la verdad, es que ni siquiera yo se la respuesta... Solo sé que "algo" me dice que este no será un día como cualquier otro y no lo digo por el hecho de que nos vallamos a ir... es algo más, oscuro por así decirlo o bueno, es lo que yo siento en mi alma – explico Kion con detalles a Fuli quien se quedaba más preocupada, pero a la vez más curiosa por el malestar de su prometido, trato de divagar en su mente lo más que pudo mientras acariciaba la melena de su amigo hasta que finalmente le llego la idea y esta no le agrado en lo absoluto.

¿Es... por el tema de Scar? – pregunto mirando la marca de Kion, este solo lo miro algo incrédulo al ver que Fuli sabía que su asunto estaba relacionado a Scar.

¿Sabes?... la intuición femenina puede llegar a sorprenderte a veces – alago la respuesta de Fuli quien solo sonrió por unos momentos, pero luego volvió a su misma mirada seria.

Cuando estuvimos con tus padres en Alsius Rock, mencionaste que les ibas a aclarar cierto misterio que hay entre tú y Scar... de lo que viviste en esa cueva y de lo que te enteraste... lo recuerdo muy bien – luego giro la cabeza y observo que no había nadie en la misma, esto hizo que tuviera mas privacidad con Kion pero que a la vez se quedara pensativa sobre la ausencia de las leonas.

No pienses mal de mi Kion, pero si mencionas cualquier cosa relacionado con ese individuo, nadie de este reino te va a creer, te lo dice alguien que conoce bien la historia de Pridelands.

Lo se Fuli... lo se... es solo que, lo que vivi en ese lugar fue algo "bizarro" y no deseo que se quede oculto ante todos, pues posiblemente sea la verdad de Scar y es posible que inclusive se puedan solucionar algunas cosas de la realeza al contarlar... - este solo miro el suelo un poco mas triste y sintiendo cada vez mas aquella sensación de asco y dolor.

Su amiga ya conocía el carácter y los habitos de su compañero por lo que no dudo en llevarlo a un lugar lejano de la roca del rey, donde podría ayudarlo a eliminar esas sensaciones y de paso, saber la verdad de Scar. Kion no dudo en seguirla, no sintió desconfianza pues Fuli no era una felina que se atreviera a burlarse de otros ni mucho menos para lastimarlo. Ademas de que ya era su prometida oficialmente... asi que ¿Por qué dudar?

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que llegaron al bosque y allí, Fuli, haciendo uso de sus patas traseras, logro tirar un mango y sujetarlo a tiempo con su mandibula antes de que explotara en el suelo, allí lo partio y se lo entrego a Kion. Este lo miro un poco confundido ante su acción, más que nada, porque habían arboles de mangos mas cerca del reino y los habían pasado de frente, ¿Por qué llevarlo hacia el bosque por un simple mango? Fuli noto esto por lo que no dudo en sonreír.

Si y si, estarás pensando que es un simple mango y otras cosas mas... pero antes de contarte mis motivos, primero cometelo y no aceptare un no por respuesta – dijo haciendo incapie en esto ultimo.

Veo que no tengo opción, ni mucho menos podría hacerte cambiar de opinión si digo que no quiero comerlo – antes de morderlo, Kion miro a Fuli y sonrio – ¿Un beso talvez? – Fuli solo sonrio con los ojos cerrados.

Te falta mucho para poder convencer a una felina Kion... y a mi no me convenceras tan fácilmente – luego de esto le dio un beso en su mejilla y retrocedio.

Ahora comelo, puedo ver en tu rostro que esa sensación tan desagradable se apodera de ti cada vez mas.

Kion dio un pequeño bocado al mango y sintió el jugo más dulce y más refrescante que pudiera haber probado en años, y esto era algo inusual puesto que siempre comia frutas con Bunga cuando jugaban juntos.

Eso... cómelo todo, si deseas más, solo pídemelo – susurro Fuli al ver la mirada tan complacida del león.

En poco tiempo termino de comerse toda la fruta y por ende, dejo de sentir aquella sensación tan negativa en todo su cuerpo, Fuli lo guio hacia un pequeño rio donde su compañero se pudiera limpiar el pegajoso jugo del mango y poder refrescarse un poco mas, lo veia muy cansado.

 _Quizas... no pudo dormir en toda la noche... si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes..._ \- pensó Fuli mirando su reflejo en el agua

Cielo... eso fue increíble, no sabía que existían este tipo de mangos tan deliciosos, gracias Fuli – dijo con una sonrisa mientras bebía un poco mas de agua.

De nada, esto es un secreto que hacia mi padre conmigo cuando yo era pequeña y estaba con sintomas desagradables o porque comi algo que no me gustaba y me ponia triste, en los bosques como este de aquí, hay muchas frutas especiales, no solo el mango, sino una variedad de frutas con un rico sabor, tan dulce y tan sano que puede eliminar todos las malas sensaciones. – luego de esto se recostó encima de una roca y Kion lo acompaño, ambos miraban desde ese lugar, todo el reino y a todos los animales haciendo sus rondas diarias.

Aquí hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, pues ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a tocar el tema, Kion por no querer asustar a Fuli con su experiencia y ella por no querer que su compañero se volviera a sentir mal, pero la curiosidad de los felinos fue mas halla y esta le gano a Fuli. Fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Kion... no es necesario que me lo cuentes, mas que nada porque no quiero que vuelvas a recordar esos sentimientos tan desagradables y te vuelvas a poner así... pero soy tu amiga y nuestra amistad va mas halla de todo eso, puedes contar conmigo con todo, no es necesario que cargues el peso del mundo tu solo – luego de esto miro a Kion quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y daba un suspiro muy largo, este le devolvió la mirada.

No voy a negar eso, tener esta información es... muy estresante y muy pesada – giro la mirada y miro el cielo, no pudo ocultarlo mas, debia soltarlo y solo podia confiar en ella

Fuli... ¿cual seria tu reacción si te cuento que Scar no es malo y que su verdadero nombre es Taka?

Esto hizo que ella arqueara la ceja y comenzara a pensar a mil por horas, de todos los escenarios posibles y de todas las posiblidades, nunca se hizo la idea de que Scar, el demonio que casi destruye todo Pridelands fuera un ser bueno. Pero si Kion lo decía con seguridad, entonces era por algo, por lo que no dudo en responderle honestamente.

Personalmente, si ambos no fuéramos amigos, me reiría de ti en tu cara, pero las cosas no son así, ambos somos parejas y sé muy bien que no eres ese tipo de seres que bromean con estas cosas tan delicadas... creo en tus palabras, eres un león muy honesto y bondadoso Kion por lo que mi respuesta sería simplemente: Wow... increible

Kion se sintió un poco mejor al ver que Fuli no lo tomaba como un tonto y que le era muy honesta, un gesto que apreciaba mucho de ella. En ese instante comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido con el tema de Scar, su alma con su aspecto espeluznante y su redención al enseñarle el tercer uso del rugido y de la transformación del alma del demonio en una angelical. Todo con mucho detalle para evitar conclusiones erróneas y confusiones. Al terminar, Fuli se quedó quieta mientras trataba de procesar toda la información captada y tomando el hecho de que Kion no mentiría sobre esto, lo veía como un cuento de hadas y algo difícil de creer. No dijo nada por un buen rato y Kion se sintió como un idiota por haberle dicho eso, ya sospechaba que ella tendría esa reacción y que lo tomaría como un loco. Pero su sorpresa al ver la pata de su compañera en su lomo le hizo ver que las cosas no son como parecen.

Kion... ¿todo este tiempo has guardado este secreto?... Dios, fueron más de 2 meses y tuviste esta información en tu mente sin poder decírselo a nadie por temor a que te tomaran como un loco... ahora entiendo porque tenías esas sensaciones de mareo y de dolor. – la cheetah se sintió en parte, responsable porque su amigo se sintiera de esa manera, ambos eran compañeros que debían apoyarse mutuamente y Kion fue el que más demostró esta acción, en cambio ella no hizo mucho por su parte.

Si... todo este tiempo me guarde este secreto para evitar conflictos con mi familia... mas de los que tienen ahora con el tema de Kopa y de su odio hacia ellos – susurro Kion con una mirada triste, pero su compañera ahora le iba a demostrar su total apoyo, al recostar suavemente su cabeza al lado de la de Kion mientras sentían el calor corporal de ambos. La piel de la felina era muy suave y para Kion era lo mismo que recostarse sobre una almohada. Lo relajaba bastante y lo desestresaba por completo.

Tranquilo, creo en tus palabras y sé muy bien que no mentirías de esta manera, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – cerro los ojos y comenzó a ronronear, Kion le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, al escuchar esas palabras, sentía como una parte de la carga se desvanecía de su cuerpo y se sentía mucho mejor que antes. – Además todos tenemos secretos delicados, el contarlos no nos hace debiles, todo lo contrario, nos hace muy valientes y tú lo eres mi líder.

Gracias Fuli, eres la mejor, en verdad me siento mucho mejor por no ser el único de saber esto y que nadie me crea... solo espero que mi familia y más aún, los animales, me puedan creer cuando llegue el momento de contárselos. – coloco su pata alrededor del cuello de su amada cheetah y ambos se abrazaron aún más. Ambos disfrutaron del momento, no había nadie a su alrededor, solo decidieron relajarse y sentir sus cuerpos mutuamente.

Fuli no dijo nada, solo ronroneaba y se sentía muy feliz de ver como su compañero ya estaba mas tranquilo, pero... algo ocurrio en ella que la durmió de manera indirecta.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Kion comenzó a captar un aroma desconocido, era uno que nunca antes había captado, pero le provocaba nerviosismo, relajación, y poco a poco sentía que su mente se perdia en una neblina, sus instintos se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo y la sensación de placer se hacía cada vez más inmensa y más fuerte. Su mirada se tambaleada lentamente como si estuviera hipnotizado y sus pupilas se achicaban a tal punto que parecía que iban a desaparecer.

Fue en este momento donde Fuli se levantó lentamente y comenzó a ronronear cada vez más fuerte mientras giraba alrededor de Kion. Este al ver a su compañera moverse de una manera tan provocativa, produjo una reacción de excitación y este, guiado por sus instintos, se acercó a ella y la empujo suavemente hasta que ella se recostó en el suelo mirando para arriba. Mientras que el león se colocó delante de ella, Fuli comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Kion y ambos finalmente comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Kion por un momento miro los ojos de Fuli, estaban igual que los suyos y por unos segundos ambos sucumbieron ante sus instintos, era muy obvio lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y nada podía detenerlos. Pero en un ultimo acto de razonamiento en la mente de Kion, le llegaron 2 palabras que le indicaron lo que estaba sucediendo. Si no hacia algo rápido, iba a pasar lo que la naturaleza dictaba en el ciclo de la vida.

"Celo" "Apareamiento"

¡Fuli! – En un último esfuerzo, miro de reojo el rió que estaba a su lado y sujeto a la felina quien ya lo tenía abrazado – Perdón por esto...

Abrazo a su compañera y la jalo con mucha fuerza hacia el rió, cayendo ambos al instante, rápidamente la pareja salio del agua helada y se quedaron shockeados ante lo que acaba de pasar, ambos se sacudieron fuertemente y se vieron mutuamente, Kion giro la mirada muy sonrojado al recordar todo lo que había sentido, Fuli por su parte estaba confundida porque no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Kion... ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos mojados y... como llegamos al rio? – miles de preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de la cheetah demostrando su inocencia en este "tema", Kion no sabía ni por dónde empezar, era nuevo en esto y entendía de antemano que volvería a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Decidió ser honesto con ella para que ambos pudieran evitar un escenario parecido a lo anterior. Miro a Fuli y tartamudeo en sus primeras palabras, estaba muy avergonzado y muy rojo.

Fuli... antes de responderte esas preguntas permíteme hacerte una pregunta, ¿cuál fue tu ultimo recuerdo?

Bueno... estábamos abrazados y recostados sobre aquella piedra viendo el reino y... - se percató que no recordaba nada más después de eso – sentí que algo dentro de mi tomaba el control y me durmió de golpe, después de eso solo recuerdo que desperté debajo del agua y sali contigo del rio.

Ya veo... - Kion se levanto y se sento delante de ella, Fuli noto su rubor por lo que pensó que tal vez estaría enfermo, coloco su pata en su frente pero no estaba caliente, Kion suavemente sujeto la pata de su ahora "semi adulta" amiga y comenzó a explicarle todo.

Descuida, no estoy enfermo... veras, lo que acaba de suceder ahora es... es... ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo? – pensó Kion tratando de armar las palabras necesarias para decirlo sin dañar el orgullo de su compañera, si algo entendía bien del tema es que Fuli se enojaría mucho consigo misma por sucumbir ante sus instintos de reproducción y mas aun, de saber que casi arrastra a Kion hacia la tentación.

Kion... tranquilo, puedes decírmelo, por mas malo que sea el asunto, lo único que deseo saber lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos minutos, es todo – susurro Fuli tratando de aliviar a su compañero, pero no sirvió de nada, era un tema que ella no conocía en lo absoluto y Kion lo sabía de antemano.

Primero que nada, prométeme que no te enfadaras contigo misma, no deseo verte enojada y además, esto que sucedió no demuestra que tu orgullo se haya dañado o que seas débil, es algo completamente natural y parte del ciclo de la vida, mi madre me lo conto hace poco al ver mi cuerpo y mi edad.

Fuli se quedó extrañada y más confundida ante las palabras de su amigo, pero acepto con un movimiento de la cabeza, estaba dispuesta a saber todo a detalle, Kion dio un fuerte respiro y comenzó a explicarle el tema, en ningún momento su rubor desaparecía.

Veras... cuando papá León y mamá leona se quieren mucho, pero mucho. – Fuli golpeo la frente de su amigo al ver que su explicación iba a ser infantil

Kion... no soy una cachorra, ambos somos adolescentes asi que puedes contármelo de manera directa, no te hagas un mundo por tratar de decírmelo correctamente. Tranquilo que mi orgullo no se quebrara ni me enojare conmigo misma – dijo Fuli con una mirada muy seria y esta vez, si Kion no tenia cuidado, se iba a enojar.

Está bien, lo siento, no trataba de ofenderte... Veamos, ¿Fuli, tú sabes cómo hemos venido a este mundo?

Por la cigüeña o eso me dijeron mis padres cuando se los pregunte – esto provoco una carcajada en Kion pero luego se cayo para no provocar la ira de su compañera.

Pues... esa es la explicación que los padres les dan a sus hijos cuando son cachorros pero viendo todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora y que tu estes sin tus padres en este momento, no se pudo explicártelo de la mejor manera posible, asi que lo hare yo. – tomo un poco de aire y miro seriamente a Fuli.

Veras, hay 2 requisitos para que una pareja de felinos pueda tener cachorros y la segunda es muy opcional... de hecho bastante opcional pues muchos felinos lo hacen sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

¿Y esos requisitos son? – pregunto ella un poco más confundida.

El primero es que la hembra llegue a una edad en donde pueda... quedar preñada... y si te preguntas que es estar preñada, pues es sinónimo de estar embarazada.

Esta bien... hasta ahora no entendía como una felina podía quedar embarazada, pero sé que está relacionado con esas felinas que están gordas y luego, por alguna razón se vuelven delgadas. – dijo Fuli tratando de recordar a las leonas de Pridelands en ese estado. - ¿Cuál es el segundo requisito?

El segundo es que ambos se amen por el resto de sus vidas y no tengan a otras parejas para tener más cachorros, pero como te dije Fuli, esto es muy opcional y lastimosamente muchos machos o hasta hembras caen en el pecado de la lujuria y se dejan llevar por sus instintos. Eso provoca que muchos cachorros no tengan una familia estable, como lo es tener un padre y una madre juntos.

Entiendo... lo que hacía mi padre – recordó con mucho disgusto todas las noches en las que su padre se iba con las felinas del reino – Ahora casi todo ha quedado claro pero... ¿no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con lo que nos acaba de pasar?

Kion trago saliva y se puso muy nervioso, llego la peor parte de la explicación y la más vergonzosa, se ruborizo aun más de lo que estaba, pero no le quedaba de otra que terminar con esa inocencia infantil de Fuli y que pudiera pensar como una felina adolescente o hasta adulta. De esa manera podría ser responsable de sus actos.

Veras... la edad en la que una felina puede estar preñada es en la adolescencia, ósea tu edad Fuli y cuando las hembras llegan a ese estado, se activa su instinto de supervivencia, para que la especie pueda esparcirse sobre la tierra y no se extinga, y este instinto toma posesión de ellas. Se llama Celo y desprende un aroma que excita a los machos y los hipnotiza, activando sus instintos de reproducción para que ambos puedan entregarse en cuerpo y alma en el amor eterno... de esa manera una hembra queda preñada y tiene cachorros. Respecto a como lo hacen... para mí es un misterio pues mi madre dijo que me lo contaría cuando sea adulto, pero tiene un nombre y se llama Apareamiento.

Fuli se quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de la magnitud del asunto y se sonrojo profundamente al unir toda la información y llegar a la conclusión final de todo esto.

Kion... no me digas que yo te... - fue interrumpida por Kion con una sonrisa

Tranquila, no hiciste nada malo, como te dije hace rato, esto es completamente natural y es parte esencial del ciclo de la vida, pero... no voy a negarlo, de no haber sido por ese reflejo que tuve al estar al lado del rio, tal vez tu y yo... - se quedó callado y decidió omitir ese detalle – la idea es que no pasó nada y que no hiciste nada malo, recuerda, esto no te vuelve débil, es algo que tu cuerpo te obligara a hacer a partir de ahora en adelante.

Fuli gruño al darse cuenta de que casi provoca un pequeño accidente en la cual casi mete en problemas a Kion, tanto ella como el deseaban tener su propia familia, pero aún no era la edad ni la época ideal para hacerlo, tenían muchas cosas por hacer en el futuro, se apeno mucho al ver que su "otra yo" casi seduce a Kion para procrear.

Lo siento mucho Kion... – susurro Fuli con la mirada baja, se sentía débil y molesta de si misma a pesar de haber prometido no estarlo, pero era algo irremediable, Fuli estaba creciendo y esto fue para ella una experiencia mas de la vida misma.

No te voy a perdonar porque no hay nada que perdonar, eres una cheetah muy fuerte y segura de sí misma Fuli, tarde o temprano tenías que pasar por esto, tranquila – Fuli le dio un fuerte abrazo y no pudo evitar llorar por la frustración. Kion no dijo nada más, solo dejo que ella descargara todos sus sentimientos y frustraciones en él, verla llorar era algo increíble de ver, pues no era muy abierta, aun si eran prometidos, Fuli era muy reservada y verla tan vulnerable era decir mucho.

Lo siento mucho... - susurro con los ojos cerrados, Kion con su pata levanto la mirada de su compañera y le dijo algo muy agradable y de lo cual recordaría con mucha alegría por siempre.

¿Sabes algo? Gracias a tu celo, finalmente tome mi decisión definitiva ante todo esto, cuando seamos mayores y nos casemos en tu reino, podremos formar una familia, donde habran muchas cachorritas igual de traviesas y fuertes en carácter como tu o cachorros muy aventureros que amen las carreras, sé que serás una madre espectacular Fuli.

Fuli solo lo abrazo aún más fuerte y comenzó a llorar, no por la tristeza, sino por la felicidad por las palabras de Kion, esas palabras fue todo lo que ella necesitaba para poder recuperarse y tener apoyo moral de su amor.

Rafiki puede ayudarnos con esto... se que debe tener alguna poción o algún fruto que calme tu celo, si quieres podemos ir ahora – recomendó Kion mientras veía a lo lejos el hogar de su amigo

No creo que... sea una buena idea, esto es muy personal... - replico Fuli muy desconfiada de la idea

Lo se cariño, pero el ya ha lidiado con esto antes y hasta ahora lo sigue haciendo, el mantendrá este secreto a salvo... ¿o deseas que los muchachos se enteren de esto? – con estas palabras convenció a Fuli en un instante quien se había sonrojado al imaginarse ese escenario.

Ambos comenzaron a partir rumbo al hogar de Rafiki hasta que llego un Janja muy asustado y hasta nervioso por algo aterrador.

Kion... Fuli, hay un problema terrible – dijo Janja tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Fuli con una mirada seria, era buena aparentando su estado emocional.

Es la leopona Asha, acaba de asesinar a Timon y Pumba.

... – hubo un fuerte silencio en el ambiente.

Fin del Capitulo 15


End file.
